On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve
by Crys
Summary: Les Maraudeurs et Lily trouvent un moyen de visiter le futur. Ils choisissent l'an 2000... ¤Note pour les lecteurs et reviewers en guise de 38e chapitre¤ ¤Chapitre 1 à 14 et 33 corrigés¤
1. Idée surprenante

**On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve**

__

_Par : Crystal_

__

_e-mail : crystal_jade1 at hotmail.com_

Update : le 12/11/03, j'ai décidé de commencer à corriger mes chapitres (c'est fou le nombre de fautes que j'ai pu faire ! je ne change pas tellement le cours des chapitres, sauf peut-être les premiers, que je trouve assez médiocres. Vous pouvez toujours les relire ! ^-^)

Je sais qu'un auteur a déjà commencé une fiction sur ce thème (je sais plus, c'est pas Sophie Black qui la traduit ? faudrait que je vérifie) mais ce n'est pas un vol d'idées, je vous rassure ! En fait, j'ai eu la même idée que lui (ou elle) et ça m'a beaucoup étonné quand j'ai lu le résumé sur ce site. Donc, désolée si l'histoire ressemble, je ne sais pas du tout de quel côté l'auteur va partir, alors je lui dis simplement que ce n'est pas lui (ou elle) qui m'a inspirée !  
  


  
Voili voilou, dernière chose : 

Disclaimer définitif : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JK Rowling (sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas) ainsi que les lieux et l'univers !  
  


  
Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Idée surprenante**

_" Ca ne peut pas marcher, c'est trop compliqué pour nous ! "

Sirius Black échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami James Potter.

_" Peter, ne sois pas si effrayé : si nous nous y mettons tous les soirs, les week-ends et pendant les vacances, on y arrivera ! "

Remus Lupin prit un air de réflexion.

_" Tu as raison, Sirius, nous pouvons y arriver. Mais le plus dur sera de nous y préparer, dit-il. "

_" Que veux-tu dire par là, Remus ? interrogea James "

_" Eh bien..., je ne sais pas si vous y avez songé mais l'avenir nous réserve toujours des surprises..., et pas forcément des bonnes ! "

Peter Pettigrow acquiesça :

_" Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Remus, je n'ai pas pris Divination pour cette raison, je ne veux pas connaître le futur ! "

Sirius se mordit la lèvre.

_" Je viens de penser à une erreur dans ce plan : nous ne serons plus dans le présent ! "

_" Pas de problème pour ça, intervint une jeune fille. "

Lily Evans venait de pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons de quatrième année où les maraudeurs complotaient.

_" Lily ! Depuis quand tu nous espionnes ? s'exclama James, indigné. "

_" Depuis quelques minutes, avoua-t-elle. J'aurais quelque chose à vous proposer. "

_" On t'écoute, Lily, dit Remus. "

Elle sourit puis reprit la parole :

_" J'ai des améliorations à suggérer concernant votre plan… "

_" Et en échange ? demanda Sirius "

_" En échange, vous me laissez participer à l'expédition, finit-elle en rangeant une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille. "

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent en silence.

_" Laisse nous un temps de réflexion s'il te plait, dit finalement James "

***

_" Après mûre réflexion, déclara Sirius, nous pensons que tu requiers les qualités nécessaires pour partir avec nous dans le futur.

_" En effet, compléta Remus, tu pourras nous aider dans la réalisation du Temporel, apporter tes connaissances et ta sagesse dans le futur et... "

_" Et tu es notre amie, évidemment !  finit James. "

_" Amie seulement ? s'étonna Lily innocemment. "

Le brun à lunettes sourit et détrompa la jeune fille par un seul regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments.

Pendant ce temps, Peter se bornait à se taire. Remus le remarqua :

_" Peter, tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller, n'est-ce pas ? "

Le jeune concerné n'osa pas répondre.

Sirius intervient :

_" En tant que Gryffondor, et, mieux, en faisant partie des Maraudeurs, tu _dois_ savoir dépasser tes peurs, t'imposer un défi ! "

Peter gémit en voyant que Sirius Black était très sérieux - ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Un ange passait lorsqu'il déclara d'une voix tremblante :

_" C'est d'accord je vous suis. "

Et il poussa un profond soupir.


	2. Les préparatifs

Upload : 12/11/03, correction et petite amélioration du chapitre J'ai vérifié sur le site pour trouver l'histoire qui ressemble à la mienne mais je n'ai pas trouvé donc je ne peux pas rectifier le nom de l'auteur, désolée. 

Si vous avez aimé ou si vous voulez m'insulter en disant que je vous ai piqué vos idées, vous gênez pas ! Laissez une review !

Chapitre 2 : les préparatifs 

Lily se pencha sur les parchemins étalés sur une table de la bibliothèque.

- « D'après le livre _Sortilèges puissants mais oubliés_, on peut dédoubler une personne tant que celle-ci ne se situe pas dans le même espace-temps. »

Peter regarda Sirius, perdu.

- « Euh…Lily, hésita Sirius, tu peux traduire ? »

- « Ca signifie simplement, répondit Remus, que nous pourrons à la fois être en 1975 et en 2000. »

- « Comment est-ce possible ? demanda James. On ne peut pas vivre deux vies à la fois ! »

- « Si, James, répondit Lily. Ici on continuera notre vie sans en avoir conscience et lorsqu'on reviendra dans le présent, on disparaîtra pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un exemplaire des Maraudeurs, qui n'auront aucune idée du futur et auront vécu une année de plus. »

Les Maraudeurs étaient perplexes.

- « Je crois qu'on a compris, dit finalement Peter. Mais est-ce qu'on va arriver à exécuter le sortilège ? »

- « Je pense qu'on est capable de réaliser tout le plan, le Temporel et ce sortilège inclus, en un mois si on s'y met tous ensemble pendant les grandes vacances. »

***

- « Ca va nous faire un sacré boulot ! »

Sirius et James étaient en train d'errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

- « Tu l'as dit, Sirius, mais vois plutôt le résultat : on a l'occasion de voir le futur ! »

Ils approchaient de la salle commune de Gryffondor. En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils s'aperçurent que tous les élèves étaient en pleine effervescence.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Remus ? lui demanda Sirius. »

- « Les résultats des examens. »

- « J'avais complètement oublié ! s'écria James. »

Les deux amis se précipitèrent vers le panneau d'affichage.

Sirius Black et James Potter avaient réussi dans toutes les matières, à leur plus grande surprise – ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres : ils étaient réputés pour être les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, mais ne s'en apercevaient pas réellement.

- « J'ai la meilleure note en métamorphose ! s'étonna James. »

- « Et moi en Astronomie, compléta Sirius, mais on est passés tout juste en Botanique et en Potions. »

- « Les garçons, intervint Lily, allez faire vos bagages. »

- « Tu ne nous félicites même pas pour nos excellentes notes, s'indigna Sirius. »

- « Je vous féliciterai lorsqu'on aura réussi notre voyage. Maintenant, allez vous préparer pour demain ! »

- « Oui, ma préfète préférée, on y va, répondit James. »

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers le dortoir, soudain très mélancoliques.

- « Tu te rends compte qu'on quitte déjà Poudlard ? demanda Sirius à son meilleur ami. »

- « Oui mais on y retournera dans deux mois..., et 25 ans. »

- « Quel est le plan à ce propos ? »

- « D'après Lily et Remus, on devra juste éviter de nous rencontrer nous-mêmes si personne ne leur a expliqué la situation. Quant aux autres, on leur dira simplement la vérité, puisque, de toute façon on se désintégrera en revenant à notre époque. Et on devrait donc suivre les cours de cinquième année. »

- « Pourquoi est-on obligés de suivre des cours, personne ne nous l'impose ! s'agaça Sirius. »

- « Le plus intéressant sera probablement à Poudlard, non ? Tu te rends compte si on y rencontre nos enfants ? répondit James en souriant. Et puis, où irait-on sinon ? »

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- « Tu sais, James..., quelque part, ça me fait peur de savoir ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Mais en même temps, j'ai hâte d'y être. »

James approuva son ami.

- « Je ressens exactement la même chose. »

***

Le Poudlard-Express roulait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ils approchaient de Londres.

- « Tout le monde a la permission de ses parents ? Vérifia James. »

- « Oui, dit Sirius »

- « Moi aussi, dit Remus »

- « Ben… , ma sœur Pétunia sera trop heureuse de ne pas me voir un mois de plus, dit Lily »

- « Mes parents ne m'ont pas encore répondu, avoua Peter. »

Au même moment, un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre du compartiment.

Peter ouvrit la lettre qui lui était adressée et son visage s'assombrit à sa lecture.

- « Ils ne sont pas d'accord, dit-il. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais se tut.

- « Je vais essayer de les convaincre, quand on sera arrivés à Londres, dit James. Si tu ne viens pas chez moi avec Sirius, Remus et Lily, tu ne pourras pas partir avec nous ! »

- « Non, non, je t'assure, insista Peter. Je connais mes parents, lorsqu'ils prennent une décision, ils ne reviennent pas dessus. Et si tu leur demandes directement, mon père aura un très mauvais a-priori sur toi. »

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient compris la même chose.

- « Peter, est-ce que nous pouvons voir la lettre ? demanda Remus »

Il fit un non hésitant de la tête.

- « Peter..., soupira James. Il fallait nous le dire si tu ne voulais absolument pas y aller. On ne te force pas à participer à ce voyage, inutile de mentir. »

Le train ralentit et s'arrêta en gare. Tous les élèves descendirent sur le quai 9 ¾ et s'éparpillèrent à la recherche de leurs parents.

Les maraudeurs et Lily se dirigèrent vers Anna Potter, la mère de James.

- « Bonjour les enfants ! les accueillit-elle. Alors, vous habitez tous à la Potterhouse, cet été ? »

Les regards des Gryffondors se heurtèrent à Peter, qui acquiesça doucement.

- « Alors, c'est parti ! s'exclama Mrs Potter. »


	3. Le voyage

**Upload** : 12/11/03, correction et amélioration

La mise en page est réparée ! laissez-moi des reviews !

****

****

****

Chapitre 3 : le voyage 

- « 30 juillet 1975 : notre plan pour visiter le futur est enfin achevé ! s'exclama Sirius. »

Lily roula les parchemins et les lança à Remus qui les rangea dans leurs affaires.

- « Nous sommes les meilleurs ! cria Lily. »

- « James ? Tu as fini le message pour les Maraudeurs du présent ? demanda Remus. »

- « Ouais ! Je vous le lis : « Nous sommes partis dans le futur comme vous le savez. Nous avons juste une information à vous transmettre : Remus, Sirius, Lily et Peter doivent revenir chez eux le 3 août. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de se contacter donc n'attendez pas de nos nouvelles, vous ne saurez même pas lorsqu'on reviendra. Les Maraudeurs du futur. » »

- « Très bien, dit Sirius. »

- « Remus, demanda Lily, le Temporel est fin prêt ? »

- « Oui, ma chère ! »

Il sortit de sa valise un gros sablier.

- « En fait, c'est un mélange de retourneur de Temps et de portoloin ? récapitula Peter. »

- « En gros, c'est ça, répondit Remus. »

- « Allez, tout le monde au lit, on part d'ici à 6h demain, dit James. »

***

Les maraudeurs (Lily en faisait désormais partie) s'éclipsaient discrètement de la Potterhouse pour rentrer dans une cabane insonorisée.

- « Sirius, James, vous créez le vide temporel pendant que Remus, Peter et moi commençons le sortilège de téléportation des corps, ordonna Lily. »

- « Bien, chef ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur. »

Une demie-heure plus tard, un vortex s'était ouvert dans la cabane et le sortilège qui servait à déplacer leurs doubles du présent dans leur chambre, était achevé.

- « On y va tous ensembles ? proposa Remus »

- « Ok ! Alors tout le monde saute dans le vortex en prononçant 'Duplicate nostram', dit Sirius. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et tandis que les Maraudeurs (1) touchaient le Temporel pour changer d'époque, les Maraudeurs (2) rejoignaient leur lit par téléportation.

***

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily atterrirent dans une rue bourgeoise.

- « Lily ? Où sommes-nous ? demanda Peter. »

- « Je ne sais pas mais nous sommes au bon endroit pour entamer notre visite, répondit la jeune fille. « 

- « Sors ton médaillon, James, conseilla Sirius. Il devrait nous mener à l'endroit exact. »

James sortit de son pull un médaillon pendu au bout d'une chaîne. Le bijou tira son propriétaire vers une maison qui portait le numéro 4.

- « Quel est le nom de la rue, Peter ? »

- « Privet Drive. »

- « Je ne connais pas… »

- « Bon, James, comme convenu, tu passes la première épreuve, dit Sirius. Frappe à la porte, on t'attend derrière les buissons. »

Son ami hocha la tête et toqua à la grande porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un homme imposant au visage violacé. Ses yeux se contractèrent de fureur lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur James.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Ne reste pas dans la rue, allez, file dans ta chambre et tu n'auras pas de repas ! »

James, perplexe, entra et il sentit le médaillon le diriger vers une chambre à l'étage. Sans réfléchir, il pénétra dans la pièce.


	4. Père et fils

Upload : 12/11/03, correction et amélioration (bouuh, c'est déprimant de lire des chapitres aussi nuls ! Ceux qui commencent à peine, ne vous découragez pas par le début, je vous en prie !) Eh ben, la voilà enfin, la petite discussion entre James et Harry Potter ! 

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! 

Et n'hésitez pas, les autres, si vous voulez donner votre avis sur ma fiction (en passant, c'est ma quatrième entamée, une seule est finie et publiée)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Père et fils 

Harry Potter était à sa fenêtre, guettant le moindre hibou qui lui apporterait une carte d'anniversaire.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, il soupira.

- « Dudley, je sais que tu connais la date de mon anniversaire, je sais que tu viens me narguer en me disant que mes amis ne pensent pas à moi mais essaye au moins de frapper avant d'entrer ! »

Une voix inconnue se fit entendre.

- « Je..., je ne m'appelle pas Dudley. »

***

Harry, alerté, attrapa sa baguette magique et se retourna en se maudissant (_Et dire que je ne me suis même pas demandé si ma cicatrice me faisait mal à cause du retour de Voldemort ou parce qu'un mangemort était dans les environs !_).

Mais lorsqu'il regarda la personne qu'il avait devant lui, il fut désarçonné.

C'était un garçon qui devait avoir son âge et qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Il ne semblait pas non plus comprendre cette similitude.

Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais qui partaient dans tous les sens, la même musculature peu développée, la même taille, les mêmes lunettes rondes..., mais un détail clochait : l'inconnu possédait des yeux noisettes, complètement différents de ceux de Harry qui les avait vert émeraude.

Les deux garçons restaient là, à s'observer lorsque Harry se souvint d'une phrase que ses aînés répétaient souvent :

'_Tu es le parfait sosie de ton père. Sauf pour les yeux : tu as les yeux de ta mère._'

***

Lily était assise derrière les buissons, folle d'inquiétude. L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte ressemblait étrangement à Vernon, le _nouveau_ petit ami de sa sœur que Lily avait rencontré à Noël. Quel lien y avait-il entre Vernon et la personne qui allait les guider dans cette époque ?

C'était peut-être sa soeur elle-même qui pourrait les aider ! Peut-être que leurs relations s'étaient améliorées au fur et à mesure des années et qu'elle était devenue beaucoup plus sociable ! Mais pourquoi l'homme avait-il l'air de connaître James ?

Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit James qui passe la première épreuve ? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais !

- « Lily, je te sens stressée ! lança Sirius. »

- « Je suis vraiment tendue, je sens que James a fait une rencontre à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas, avoua-t-elle. »

- « Du calme, Lily, la rassura Remus, si James ne revient pas dans une demi-heure, on ira le chercher. »

***

James n'en revenait pas : le garçon qui s'était retourné comme s'il allait l'attaquer était son portrait craché ! 

Lui aussi avait l'air stupéfait et tout à coup, une lueur passa dans ses yeux – qui lui rappelaient quelqu'un -, comme s'il avait deviné son identité. Il baissa sa baguette magique, qui était en piteux état, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais James ne le laissa pas faire, entraîné par une soudaine confiance.

- « Bonjour, je suis désolé de venir te déranger mais d'après mon médaillon tu es la personne idéale pour nous guider, dit-il. »

- « Ton médaillon ? Vous guider ? Puis-je savoir d'abord ton nom ? répondit le garçon. »

- « Bien sûr ! s'exclama James en rougissant. Je suis James Potter et mes amis... »

Mais James stoppa net en observant la réaction du garçon : il avait semblé exploser de joie, comme s'il s'y était attendu mais qu'il n'y avait pas cru.

- « Tu me connais ? demanda James, méfiant. »

- « Non, ou plutôt si mais..., continue ton histoire, il vaut mieux que je comprenne d'abord ce que tu es venu faire ici et surtout..., à cet âge... »

Le garçon semblait vivre son rêve le plus cher tandis que James lui racontait que ses amis et lui venaient du passé et lui expliquait tous les détails du plan.

- « Avec qui es-tu venu ? demanda soudain l'inconnu »

- « Avec mes meilleurs amis Sirius Black –un sourire passa sur son visage -, Remus Lupin – toujours le même sourire - , Lily Evans – son sourire se fit encore plus heureux – et Peter Pettigrow. »

A l'annonce du dernier nom, son visage se crispa de haine. James ne comprenait pas qui il était et quel lien il avait avec lui et ses amis - qu'il semblait réellement connaître. Le garçon semblait pensif.

- « Comment allez-vous rentrer chez vous ? demanda-t-il lentement. »

- « Nous avons tout prévu, répondit joyeusement James. Nous avons tout un dispositif qui nous permettra de rentrer en temps voulu, et sans aucune conséquence possible : nous vivons encore là-bas, et les exemplaires d'ici – James hésita... – eh bien, nous, en fait, allons être désintégrés en revenant en 1975. »

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il mit quelques temps à comprendre, essayant sûrement d'éclaircir les propos embrouillés.

- « Je crois qu'il est temps de me présenter, dit-il alors. Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter, et je suis ton fils. »

James sentit son cœur faire un bond. Son fils ? Son fils ! Il allait avoir un fils !

- « Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, tu ne connais pas notre histoire, lui dit Harry d'un air sombre. »

- « Je suis désolé..., je... il me faut un peu de temps pour digérer que je vais avoir un fils avant de connaître la suite. »

Harry l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit. James n'en revenait toujours pas. Puis il observa la chambre de Harry et s'aperçut que non seulement elle était petite, dénue de décorations mais en plus il se rappela que c'était un homme inconnu qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

Que faisait donc son fils dans une chambre aussi petite qu'une kitchenette et dans une maison qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir ?

Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui semblait partagé entre le bonheur et la mélancolie.

- « Je t'écoute, Harry, dit James. Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec moi. »

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Puis il entama son récit :

- « Je ne t'ai pas connu ou presque pas. J'ai vécu un an avec toi et maman et... »

- « Une seconde, coupa James, qui est la maman en question ? »

Harry sourit et répondit comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

- « Je ne connais pas son nom de jeune fille mais en tout cas, mariée elle s'appelait Lily Potter. »

James eut à son tour un large sourire en pensant à sa Lily mais il eut un éclair de frayeur :

- « Elle s'appelait ? »

- « J'allais y venir..., et reste assis, ce n'est pas la seule partie dramatique de notre histoire, qui deviendra la mienne d'ailleurs..., soupira t il. »

James commençait à avoir vraiment peur : que s'était-il passé dans sa vie, celles de Lily et de leur fils, qui avait un petit quelque chose dans les yeux qui lui donnait des frissons ?

- « Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi, le pressa James, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

- « Tu as déjà entendu parler de Voldemort ? lui demanda Harry. »

James frissonna, non parce qu'il avait entendu son fils prononcer le nom de Voldemort mais parce que ses craintes étaient probablement fondées.

- « Il a tué Lily ? C'est ça, Harry ? Il a tué Lily ? »

- « Oui..., mais pas seulement..., il t'a tué aussi. »

La respiration de James s'était bloquée et il du se concentrer pour inspirer à nouveau.

- « Continue. »

- « Le soir de Halloween, j'avais un an, Voldemort est venu dans notre maison. Tu as voulu protéger nous protéger et Voldemort t'a tué. Puis il a voulu me tuer mais maman s'est interposée et l'a supplié de la tuer à ma place. Il l'a fait mais puisqu'elle s'était sacrifiée, Lord Voldemort n'a pas pu me tuer et par je-ne-sais quel miracle, l'Avada kedavra qu'il m'avait envoyé s'est retourné contre lui et il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs, en devenant à demi mort. »

- « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Tu as du aller vivre chez Sirius, je lui avais juré qu'il serait le parrain de mon premier enfant. »

- « C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, avoua Harry. »

- « Explique-moi, j'ai tout mon temps. »

**Fin du chapitre !** La suite ou tout de suite ou dans une semaine (je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine)

Et pour mes reviews :

**Julie Potter : **J'espère que la rencontre que tu attendais t'a plu ! merci

**Mister-master, Emrah Potter, Sarifa la lune :** je suis contente que ça vous plaise, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour les prochains chapitres et pour la suite, ben je l'ai déjà dit, faut attendre la semaine prochaine !

**Ccilia et Molianne : **là, franchement, vous me flattez ! merci !


	5. A Poudlard

**Upload **:  12/11/03, correction et légère amélioration.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

Et n'hésitez pas si vous voulez en mettre d'autres !

Voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude mais qui n'a pas beaucoup d'action. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

****

**Chapitre 5 ****:  A Poudlard**

****

****

Lily se faisait un véritable sang d'encre. Trois quarts d'heure étaient passés depuis leur arrivée en l'an 2000. James était donc dans cette maison depuis 45 minutes !

- « Remus ! lâcha-t-elle. On devrait aller le chercher ! »

Remus observa le reste de la bande et acquiesça.

- « C'est vrai que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est sans nouvelles de James. On fait le tour de la maison pour essayer de le localiser ? proposa-t-il. »

- « Je ne vois que ça, approuva Sirius. On ne peut pas rentrer dans la maison de toute façon, ils n'ont pas l'air très agréables. »

Ils se levèrent et s'apprêtaient à enjamber la barrière lorsqu'ils aperçurent deux silhouettes absolument identiques et qui ressemblaient beaucoup à celle de James.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux en compagnie de son sosie et déclara :

- « Les amis – il fit une grimace - je vous présente mon fils, Harry Potter. »

Sirius ouvra la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau tandis que Remus souriait, Peter avait l'air mal à l'aise et Lily regardait les yeux du garçon.

Elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient étrangement similaires aux siens.

- « James ? l'appela-t-elle. »

- « Oui, Lil ?' »

- « C'est ton fils, mais tu ne l'as pas fait tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux verts de Harry brillèrent en se dirigeant vers Lily.

- « Bonjour maman, dit-il. »

***

- « Je sais que vous devez être tous choqués, mais nous ne devons pas rester là, je vous expliquerai pourquoi lorsque nous serons en sécurité..., et nous aurons quelques comptes à régler, dit Harry. »

Harry regarda son père qui approuva, le regard dur.

Les maraudeurs et Harry se regroupèrent tous devant une plume.

- « C'est un portoloin qui va à Pré-au-Lard. Une fois que je l'aurai activé, il faut que vous le teniez tous, dit Harry. »

- « Très bien, dirent-ils. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'objet en disant 'ex portanos' et lorsqu'ils touchèrent la plume, ils disparurent de la rue déserte.

Harry se sentit atterrir sur le sol. Cela lui rappela son dernier voyage par portoloin, qui avait valu la mort de Cedric Diggory et le retour de Voldemort.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces mauvaises pensées et regarda autour de lui : les maraudeurs étaient debout et attendaient que leur guide se remette.

Il se leva et dit 'suivez-moi'.

Harry les guida dans le village de Pré-au-Lard désert, il était encore trop tôt pour que les habitants parcourent la ville.

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et Peter suivaient sans un mot, même lorsqu'il pénétra par une fenêtre ouverte dans le magasin de confiseries Honeydukes.

Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cave. James se rapprocha de lui et lui sourit :

- « Tu connais le passage secret qui amène à Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-il. »

- « Oui..., mais je croyais que tu n'allais le connaître que l'année d'après, en cinquième année..., répondit Harry. »

- « Euh...je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé en cinquième année mais Sirius et moi avons découvert ce tunnel en deuxième année, avant qu'on ait l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il était véritablement content de connaître ses parents et il pourrait prendre sa revanche sur Peter. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec ses parents, maintenant qu'il les voyait en chair et en os.

***

James suivait son fils en silence. Qu'est-ce que c'était bizarre ! Il avait appris qu'il allait se marier avec Lily et avoir un enfant d'elle qui deviendrait le Survivant. Il avait appris qu'il allait être tué par Lord Voldemort, le mage noir qui faisait déjà parler de lui en 1975. Il avait appris qu'ils étaient traqués par ce sorcier et que la seule façon qu'ils aient trouvé pour se protéger était le sortilège Fidelitas... Il avait appris que Peter avait été choisi comme gardien du secret mais qu'il les avait livré à Voldemort dont il était un serviteur.

Peter..., son ami Peter allait les trahir..., et cela allait provoquer sa propre mort, celle de Lily, la destruction de la vie de leur fils Harry et l'arrestation de Sirius qui allait passer 12 ans à Azkaban.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard, il s'était efforcé de ne pas regarder Peter parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait été prêt à lui sauter dessus s'il avait vu sa tête.

Cela lui semblait si irréel..., tous ces malheurs qui allaient frapper leurs vies futures..., et ce sentiment d'impuissance si fort qui le torturait : il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cet avenir si désastreux tout simplement parce que James Potter et ses amis continuaient leurs vies dans ce sens en ce moment même en 1975 et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de les prévenir.

Ils étaient arrivés à la fin du tunnel et approchaient de la sortie.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la statue de la sorcière borgne, ils se retrouvèrent face à face à une femme à l'allure sévère.

- « Bonjour professeur McGonagall, dit Harry. »

Mais oui ! C'était le professeur McGonagall, le professeur de métamorphose qui était arrivée à leur première année ! James remarqua que les années ne l'avaient pas arrangées, comme si elle avait traversé des épreuves dont elle ne parlait pas. C'était pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

- « Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

James crut un moment qu'elle s'adressait à lui et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait interrogé son fils et non lui-même.

- « Professeur, nous avons des visiteurs du passé, lui dit Harry. Vous ne les reconnaissez pas ? »

- « Potter, de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Puis elle s'interrompit en voyant les Maraudeurs qui se montrèrent –ils étaient restés derrière la statue.

- « Que..., que..., bégaya-t-elle en les reconnaissant. »

- « Est-ce que nous pouvons voir le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry. »

- « Bien sûr...je crois que il est le plus apte à résoudre cette situation...dit McGonagall. »

Elle les mena à la gargouille de pierre et dit 'fizwizbiz' en levant les yeux au plafond.

La gargouille pivota et le professeur s'effaça pour laisser passer les Gryffondors en observant chaque Maraudeur.

Harry frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau directorial après avoir entendu la voix de Dumbledore. James suivit, tout comme ses compagnons.

****

Lily était intimidée. Elle se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, assise face à un Albus Dumbledore plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs de quatrième année.

Celui-ci ne s'était pas encore remis de l'entrée de Harry et des Maraudeurs à 15 ans. Lily arrivait à s'imaginer la stupéfaction qu'avait du entraîner le fait de les voir si jeunes. Mais elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le directeur les regarde avec cette lueur de joie dans les yeux, comme si il ne les avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Pour tout dire, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- « Tout d'abord, Harry, commença le vieux directeur, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'envoyer d'autre lettre depuis le portoloin que Fumseck t'a amené. »

- « Ca va, professeur, surtout depuis qu'ils sont arrivés en fait, répondit Harry, les yeux brillants. »

- « Tant mieux. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez réussi à venir dans le futur, vous cinq. »

Lily regarda ses amis et décida de parler à leur place.

- « Le plus simple serait de vous donner nos plans, dit-elle. Remus ? Tu peux les sortir s'il te plait ? »

Remus sortit des parchemins des valises qu'ils avaient traînées durant le trajet et les tendit à Dumbledore.

Après une brève lecture, le professeur leur sourit.

- « Vous êtes décidément très ingénieux pour réaliser des sortilèges très compliqués dans mon dos... »

- « Comment ça ? Nous n'avons rien fait de plus de compliqué, intervint James, légèrement méfiant. »

- « Oui, professeur, ils ne sont devenus animagi qu'en cinquième année d'après le professeur Lupin, dit Harry. »

- « On a réussi ? s'écria Sirius »

- « Le **professeur** Lupin ? demanda Remus, abasourdi. »

Harry éclata de rire, ce qui fit amplifier la flamme dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Lily. »

- « Vous ! Vous êtes exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé..., répondit Harry »

- « Ca fait plaisir de te voir rire, Harry, lui dit le directeur. »

Harry hocha la tête, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres.

- « Je crois qu'il est temps de vous mettre au courant de votre futur et des derniers événements en date, dit Dumbledore, parce que je suppose que Harry ne l'a pas fait. »

- « A mon père seulement et pas en entier, rectifia Harry. »

- « Bien, je vous préviens à l'avance que ce n'est pas une belle histoire. Chacun de vous a un futur rempli de malheurs. »

Lily ressentit une appréhension et regarda ses amis. Peter bougeait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise Sirius retenait sa respiration Remus ne semblait pas surpris et s'enfonça dans son siège, prêt à entendre leur sinistre destin et James avait la mine sombre. Lily pensa qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose de vraiment horrible pour que son futur mari semble si malheureux.

- « Lily, tu t'es mariée avec James et vous avez eu un fils, Harry. A cette époque, Lord Voldemort était devenu extrêmement puissant et en avait après votre famille. Vous avez alors décidé d'utiliser un sortilège qui permettait de vous cacher. Il s'appelle le sortilège de Fidelitas et vous aviez besoin d'un gardien du secret. James, tu as tout de suite pensé à Sirius qui était en duo d'Aurors avec Remus. Mais Sirius a pensé que Voldemort saurait que c'était lui et il proposa de bluffer et prendre Peter à sa place, sans en avertir personne, pas même moi. »

- « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Sirius, incapable de résister à l'attente imposée. »

- « Eh bien..., continua le directeur. Peter... »

- « Peter vous a trahi, compléta Harry d'une voix forte. »

Lily sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle. Elle se tint à James qui était le plus près d'elle, ayant peur de tomber de sa chaise.

Peter ? Peter Pettigrow, le petit de la bande, celui qu'elle avait si souvent consolé en seconde année, celui qui avait constamment peur de quelque chose ? Ce Peter là allait devenir mangemort ?

- « Voldemort est ainsi venu dans votre maison à Godric's Hollow. James, tu as essayé de protéger ta femme et ton fils et Voldemort t'a tué. Puis il a essayé de tuer Harry mais Lily s'est interposée et Voldemort l'a tuée. »

Lily serra encore plus le bras de James. Mais ses pensées ne s'étaient pas arrêtées et elle arrivait à s'imaginer la scène.

- « Comment se fait-il que Harry soit encore en vie, alors ? »

Harry souleva une mèche de cheveux et tout le monde pu voir une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- « Grâce à toi, lui dit Harry, je m'en suis sorti avec une simple cicatrice. Tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi alors j'ai survécu. »

- « Et Voldemort a perdu la majorité de ses pouvoirs en devenant presque aussi faible qu'un mort, continua Dumbledore. La cause est encore un mystère. Mais Harry Potter, le Survivant, est devenu plus célèbre que le ministre de la magie. »

Harry porta soudain sa main à son front. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, inquiets.

- « Elle te brûle ? demanda Dumbledore »

- « Bien plus que d'habitude ! »

- « Se pourrait-il que des mangemorts soient à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda McGonagall. »

- « Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts à ce degré de la douleur, dit difficilement Harry. »

Lily observait la scène, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qui se passait. La cicatrice de son fils devait le lier à Voldemort et jouer le rôle de signal d'alarme. Mais Voldemort n'était-il pas censé avoir disparu proche de la mort ? Etait-il revenu ? Avait-il fait du mal à son fils ? A cette idée, son cœur s'accéléra. Elle avait l'intuition que l'existence de Harry Potter n'avait pas été de tout repos.

****

Harry écoutait vaguement le directeur établir sa biographie. Il concentrait surtout son attention sur les réactions des 'visiteurs du passé' comme il aimait les appeler.

Ses parents étaient totalement horrifiés en apprenant la vie impossible qu'il avait eu. Sirius et Remus semblaient ne pas y croire tellement la malchance s'était acharnée sur lui. Peter, quant à lui, ne semblait pas du tout étonné mais plutôt angoissé. Harry se demanda d'où venait cette réaction.

A la fin du long récit de Dumbledore  - qui se terminait par le retour de Voldemort- , James et Lily, main dans la main, échangèrent un regard brouillé de larmes.

Puis les autres réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Sirius bondit de son siège et menaça Peter de sa baguette magique tandis que Remus se plaçait aux côtés de son ami.

- « Peter, avoue que tu savais ce qui allait se passer, cria Sirius. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous dans le futur ! Parce que tu savais qu'à cause de toi, Lily et James allaient se faire tuer par ton futur maître ! Que dis-je ? Peut-être que tu es déjà au service de Voldemort ! »

- « Tu as oublié, Sirius, ajouta calmement Remus, que tu vas passer douze ans en compagnie des détraqueurs, et au moins deux ans en fuite par sa faute ! »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

- « La vie de notre fils va être - ou a été - un enfer parce qu'un imbécile a préféré choisir la facilité, conclut-il. »

Harry observa son père. James Potter avait son âge mais c'était comme s'il avait pris dix ans d'un coup en apprenant les différents destins des personnes dans la pièce.

Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall se contentaient de regarder la scène, n'osant pas intervenir.

- « Oui, je le savais ! lâcha tout à coup Peter. Entre la première et la seconde année, mes parents m'ont emmené voir un prophète qui m'a dévoilé tout ce qui allait se passer. Sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas cru, je vous appréciais trop ! Mais au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, vous deveniez tous les quatre très puissants et je ne vous arrivais pas à la cheville. Et l'année dernière, j'ai passé l'été avec un Serpentard qui m'a ouvert les yeux : je n'étais qu'un insecte comparé à vous, constamment humilié et méprisé. J'ai alors su que je servirai le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela me permettrait de survivre et par la même occasion, me venger. »

- « Te venger ? s'exclama Sirius, la baguette toujours tendue vers le futur mangemort. De quoi voulais-tu te venger ? Tu étais notre ami, non ? »

Harry avait l'impression de revivre la scène de la Cabane Hurlante en troisième année.

- « Me venger de vous et de votre arrogance ! répliqua Peter. Vous êtes toujours au dessus de tout, laissant le pauvre petit Peter derrière vous. Severus avait bien raison là-dessus ! »

- « J'imagine que vous deviez bien vous entendre entre traîtres, remarqua Harry. »

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour rectifier mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- « Sauf que, compléta-t-il, le professeur Rogue a fait une erreur dans le temps et a trahi Voldemort et non le bon camp ! »

Peter se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, n'ayant rien à répondre.

- « Professeur ? »

- « Oui, Harry ? répondit courtoisement le professeur Dumbledore »

- « Qu'allons-nous faire de ce traître ? »

Le prochain, bien plus long, tout de suite !

**Mister-master : ** à vos ordres !

**Sarifa la lune : **j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ! merci, c'est gentil !

**Molianne : **ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci !

**Miss Maraudeuse : **je suis désolée si je ne l'ai pas mis tout de suite, j'étais à Toulouse pendant une semaine ! merci pour les compliments :

**Sombrekarma : **merci à toi aussi !

**Mymye Potter : **voilà la suite et tu as de la chance, le prochain chapitre est pour tout de suite ! mais pour Peter, je te dirais bien…mais non, ça gâcherai tout le suspense !

**Miss Tambora : **tu peux me dire que tu capotes, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! 

**Juliepotter** : merci aussi !


	6. 1ere journée avec les Maraudeurs

**Upload** : 12/11/03, correction (et remise en page) et vague amélioration du chapitre.

Voilà le chapitre 6 très long ! Je vous avais dit que j'essayais de faire mieux qu'avant, j'espère que j'y arrive !

A propos, quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que la mise en page n'était pas terrible, que les dialogues n'étaient pas séparés. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vérifié comment ça s'est affiché mais je vous promets qu'en le tapant, j'ai bien fait attention à ça. J'essaierai de plus séparer dorénavant mais si ça se reproduit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.

**Chapitre 6 : ****1ère journée avec les Maraudeurs**

James sortit de la pièce avec les autres. Il avait les pensées toutes dirigées vers les réactions de son fils. Quelle haine il avait mis dans ses paroles en parlant de Peter et Voldemort !!

Côte à côte avec Sirius et Remus, ils marchaient en silence, suivant Harry et Lily à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il avait été convenu que Peter serait isolé dans les cachots jusqu'à leur rentrée à leur époque. Sirius avait bien proposé de le renvoyer sans attendre en 1975 mais ils ne possédaient qu'un seul Temporel.

Ils arrivaient à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu. James, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, s'assit sans un mot.

- « Je comprends maintenant ce que tu voulais dire, Remus, dit Sirius, rompant le silence. C'est une occasion unique de rencontrer la génération future mais elle aussi très douloureuse… »

- « A ce propos, Sirius, je sais que tu te sens coupable de notre future mort, dit Lily, mais je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas. »

James approuva : il n'était pas question que son meilleur ami culpabilise pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait et qui ne signifiait rien pour James !

Il y eut de nouveau en silence. Chacun ruminait ses pensées.

- « Tu as eu une vie bien malheureuse, Harry », dit Remus un peu plus tard.

- « Oui, sourit-il, mais maintenant que je peux vous connaître pendant une année, elle sera plus lumineuse ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée, puisque nous allons être un mois tout seuls ici, autant que vous me racontiez _votre_ vie ! De plus, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait bien vous faire plaisir ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius, tout à coup excité. »

- « Je vais le chercher. »

James vit son fils disparaître dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir pour réapparaître quelques minutes après avec un gros livre en cuir. Il le posa sur la table basse et l'ouvrit à la première page.

- « C'est Hagrid qui me l'a offert. Il a récupéré tout un tas de photos de vous et les a stocké sur cet album. »

James se rapprocha de l'album photos et observa la première image : son mariage !

- « Oh, James ! s'écria Lily. Tu as vu le monde qu'il y avait ? »

- « Et on était témoins ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Sirius et Remus. »

James s'émerveilla tellement pendant cette soirée, qu'il en oublia presque les horreurs qu'il avait apprises concernant leur avenir.

Mais lorsqu'il se coucha dans le lit voisin de Harry, il lui chuchota :

- « Je suis bien décidé à ne pas gâcher mon année en ruminant de sombres pensées ! Et je te conseille d'en faire autant... »

***

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Ce que lui avait dit son père lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne devait pas se morfondre parce que son pire ennemi avait fait un retour en force et pouvait le tuer n'importe quand (Harry pensa que, formulé comme ça, il avait l'air sarcastique). Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que ses parents et leurs amis à l'âge de 15 ans venaient lui rendre visite pendant toute une année ! Même si, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils n'auraient aucun souvenir de leur escapade dans le futur en revenant à leur époque. 

Il se leva et rejoint la Salle Commune où Remus était déjà.

- « Bonjour, Harry, dit-il. »

- « Bonjour, Remus, comment ça va ? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop en réalité. Ce matin, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé ou cauchemardé, selon le point de vue. Je n'arrive pas à me remettre des révélations d'hier. »

Harry hocha la tête.

- « Dis-moi, reprit Remus, est-ce que je vais vraiment devenir professeur ? »

- « Oui, tu vas devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal pendant une année. Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que je sais de ton avenir ? »

- « Oui, je préfère savoir. »

- « Très bien. Tout ce que je sais est qu'après tes études, tu t'es toujours fait rejeté de tes postes parce que tu étais un loup-garou. Tu n'as jamais réussi à gagner ta vie et quand je t'ai connu il y a deux ans, tu avais des robes élimées. Mais tout le monde t'aimait – à part les Serpentards – et tu as été notre meilleur professeur de Défense. Tu m'as aidé à me défendre contre les détraqueurs et c'est donc toi qui nous as sauvé la vie à Sirius, mon amie Hermione et moi. »

Remus, à son tour, hocha la tête, pensif.

- « Harry Potter, j'espère te connaître mieux durant l'année parce que je pense que tu vaux au moins autant que James, ce qui est beaucoup. »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

- « C'est un magnifique compliment, merci infiniment Remus. »

****

James ouvrait lentement les yeux, conscient qu'il était en l'an 2000 et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il était censé être mort.

Sirius s'assit sur son lit.

- « Tu y crois-toi ? demanda-t-il »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Pour ton fils, pour notre avenir. »

- « Non, avoua-t-il, ou plutôt si mais j'ai du mal à digérer. »

- « Moi aussi. Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps d'avoir une fiancée, un enfant, avant d'être enfermé ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, Sirius, Dumbledore n'y a pas fait allusion. »

Lily entra dans le dortoir des garçons.

- « Salut, Lilette, bien dormi ? demanda Sirius. »

- « Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle, j'ai du dormir au total deux heures. J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à méditer sur notre futur. »

- « Comme moi, alors, dit James. Sauf que moi, j'ai passé une nuit totalement blanche, j'ai juste somnolé. »

- « Eh, les tourtereaux, je sais que vous avez un triste sort, moi aussi, mais on est là pour s'éclater ! Pas la peine de démoraliser, on ne peut de toute façon rien y faire ! »

James pensa que Sirius avait un don pour remonter le moral de ses amis.

- « Tu as raison, Sirius, dit-il. Et dire que j'ai tenu le même genre de discours à Harry… »

- « A propos d'Harry, si on allait le rejoindre ? proposa Sirius. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser... »

Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils trouvèrent Harry et Remus pris dans un fou-rire.

- « Salut les gars ! les interpella Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a lesté de la fumée hilarante de la mère Annabelle ? »

- « J'étais en train de lui raconter nos meilleures blagues, expliqua Remus, entre deux éclats de rire. »

- « Promettez-moi qu'on en fera une dans le genre de la peau noire de Malefoy ! dit Harry en s'essuyant les yeux. »

- « Seulement si tu nous promets de nous dire en quoi on a réussi à se transformer ! répliqua Sirius. »

- « Marché conclu ! »

James s'enthousiasma :

- « Alors, dis-nous ! »

- « J'ai mieux que ça, vous allez le deviner tout seul ! »

- « Mais, tu avais dit..., s'écria Sirius. »

- « Du calme ! répondit Harry. Vous allez le deviner à partir de ceci ! »

James vit son fils sortir de sa poche un vieux bout de parchemin rapiécé qu'il étala sur la table basse.

- « Tu te moques de nous ? demanda James. »

Harry éclata de rire et dit :

- « C'est ce que j'ai dit la première fois que je l'ai vu. »

Il pointa alors sa baguette usée sur le parchemin et dit 'je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises'

Des traits d'encre se croisèrent et formèrent des mots : 

Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, Spécialistes en assistance Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais coups Sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR 

- « Du Maraudeur ? demanda Sirius. »

- « Les créateurs de cette carte avaient le même surnom que nous ? ajouta James. »

- « Je vous donne un indice, dit Harry. Lorsque que je l'ai eue, Remus, qui était mon professeur de Défense, m'a dit qu'ils auraient aimé m'entraîner hors de l'école. »

- « Oh ! dit tout à coup Remus. Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont nos surnoms ! »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

James analysa avec une vitesse impressionnante cette nouvelle information.

- « C'est tout simple pour les deux premiers, dit Sirius. Lunard, c'est toi, Remus, en référence à la lune qui te fais devenir un loup-garou. Et Queudver, ça serait la queue d'un rat donc le rat doit être la forme animagus de l'un d'entre nous. Et je ne vois que Peter pour se transformer en un rongeur aussi répugnant. »

- « J'en étais venu à la même conclusion, dit James. »

- « Pour Patmol, je ne sais pas trop..., reprit Sirius. »

- « Moi, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Lily. J'ai fait le chemin inverse, j'ai d'abord cherché l'animal qui vous correspondraient et j'en ai déduit les surnoms. »

- « Alors, dis-nous, dit Sirius, impatient. »

- « Patmol pour la douceur des pattes, ça peut être n'importe quel bipède mais je verrais bien un chien, surtout pour toi, Sirius. »

- « Tout à fait, dit Harry. Tu te transformes en un gros chien noir. Je t'avais même confondu avec un Sinistros. »

Sirius semblait très content de sa forme.

- « Cette fichue théorie du Sinistros, soupira Remus. C'est en le voyant que les sorciers décèdent mais si quelqu'un s'était penché sur leurs corps, la communauté magique se serait aperçue qu'ils meurent tous de peur ! »

- « Je sens que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Hermione, sourit Harry. »

- « Et moi, alors ? protesta James. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Cornedrue ? Que je me suis transformé en licorne ? »

- « Non, je ne te vois pas en licorne, dit Lily. Seuls les êtres dénudés de toute pensée mauvaise, des êtres complètement purs, peuvent se transformer en licorne. Sans vouloir te vexer, James, ajouta-t-elle. »

- « Moi je vois bien un cerf, dit Remus. »

- « Et le prix revient à... Remus Lupin, le sage ! s'écria Harry. »

Il y eut un éclat de rire général.

- « Je vais vous montrer comment il était : _Spero Patronum ! »_

James vit une forme argentée sortir de la baguette usée de Harry. C'était un cerf !

James était abasourdi. Abasourdi parce que son fils savait réellement faire un patronus et parce que ce qui représentait son espérance était lui-même, son père !

***

Lily montait les escaliers en compagnie de son fils. Ils allaient à la Volière.

- « Dis-moi, maman, dit tout à coup Harry. Euh..., comment je dois t'appeler au fait ? »

Lily réfléchit.

- « Eh bien... je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu m'appelles Lily. Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à être interpellée 'maman'. »

- « Ok, Lily. Ca me faisait bizarre à moi aussi. Après tout, on a le même âge ! Alors, dis-moi, tu étais au courant que les Maraudeurs essayaient de devenir des animagi ? »

- « Oui, ils me le cachaient au départ mais je l'ai découvert en les espionnant un jour ou deux. »

- « Un jour ou deux ? s'exclama Harry. »

- « Bon, ça va, j'avoue…deux semaines. Ils savaient que je les suivais et donc faisaient attention de ne rien dévoiler. Mais cet…cette ordure de Peter a fait une gaffe…comme toujours. »

Elle fit une pause. Rien que le fait de penser à Peter l'envahissait de rancune. Elle faisait donc tout pour se distraire. Lily inspira profondément et continua :

- « Au début, j'ai essayé de les en empêcher. Ils m'ont répondu que c'était justement pour ça qu'ils n'en avaient parlé à personne, particulièrement à moi. A l'époque, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, à vrai dire, je n'en avais qu'une. J'étais tout le temps entrain de lire et ma popularité était très basse parce que je n'étais pas…disons, très ouverte. J'ai passé toute une année avec ma seule amie, Nippy. J'allais très souvent la voir dans les cuisines – c'était une elfe de maison. Et puis elle a eu une fille, Winky. Et Dumbledore lui a donné un chapeau pour qu'elle aille rejoindre la famille Croupton et élever sa fille dans un vrai foyer, là où toute sa famille avait travaillé. Ensuite, en deuxième année, après avoir surmonté son départ, il s'est passé quelque chose qui a lié les Maraudeurs et moi. »

- « Quelque chose de dangereux ? demanda Harry, à la fois captivé et inquiet. »

- « Plutôt, oui. Voldemort prenait beaucoup de pouvoirs et a voulu tester les protections de l'école. Dumbledore l'avait sous-estimé et les barrières magiques de Poudlard étaient très faibles et Voldemort et ses mangemorts ont pu rentrer sans problème. Ils savaient qui venait de famille moldue et son opération avait pour but de les tuer. Il nous réunit donc dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore arriva et il y eut un duel entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant que les mangemorts se battaient avec les professeurs. »

- « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? l'interrogea Harry, assis sur le sol de la Volière. »

- « Eh bien, comme les Maraudeurs étaient tous des sang-purs, ils n'étaient pas dans la salle mais ils ont décidé de nous aider. Ils sont donc arrivés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et sont tombés sur moi en premier. Sirius m'expliqua son plan : ils devaient prendre les élèves deux par deux sous la cape et les emmener par un passage secret qui menait directement aux cuisines. Un devait monter la garde devant la trappe, deux créaient une distraction, un guidait les élèves sous le manteau et un attendait dans les cuisines pour organiser notre entrée. Mais ils n'étaient que quatre et cette stratégie nécessitait cinq personnes. »

- « Alors tu les as aidé ? »

- « Effectivement, James et Sirius lançaient des sortilèges un peu partout pour attirer l'attention des mangemorts sur eux pendant que je guidais les élèves jusqu'à l'entrée du passage. Peter se tenait là. Quand j'y pense, ça me donne des frissons. Il avait une sorte de fascination morbide sur le visage en regardant les mangemorts faire souffrir leurs adversaires. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me rendre compte de…de ce qu'il était déjà à cette époque : un déchet de l'humanité, une chose abjecte qui allait provoquer la douleur de ses amis, qui… »

Lily souffla. Elle se sentait bouillonner de haine, de répugnance, de mépris. Toute la nuit, elle s'était promise de se contrôler mais cela ne servait à rien : ses sentiments les plus forts ressurgissaient. Elle ferma les yeux et respira doucement.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Lily ouvrit les yeux et vit son fils, à genoux devant elle, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

- « Je suis désolé, dit-il. »

- « Tu ne devrais pas, Harry. J'ai été très égoïste, tu dois bien plus souffrir que moi des conséquences. C'est moi qui suis désolée. »

Harry sourit faiblement et dit :

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Lily. Allez, continue ton histoire, ça te distraira. »

Lily regarda son fils. Il était si gentil, si sage. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il souffrait en silence.

- « Tu as raison, admit-elle. Donc, je menais les élèves d'origine moldue deux par deux vers la trappe et ils rejoignaient Remus aux cuisines. Tout s'est très bien passé. Les mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même s'apercevaient que les professeurs étaient au moins aussi doués qu'eux en matière de duel et ils perdaient du terrain. Ils étaient donc trop occupés pour voir que les élèves disparaissaient. Lorsque tout le monde fut passé, James, Sirius, Peter et moi sommes partis rejoindre tous les autres. En arrivant là-bas, on a réalisé que les centaines d'élèves serrés venaient d'échapper à la mort grâce à nous. Et en regardant tous ces jeunes paniqués dans ce lieu qui me rappelait tellement Nippy, j'ai craqué. Moi aussi, j'avais frôlé la mort ce soir-là, et ma seule amie n'était même pas là pour me soutenir ! James s'aperçut que je pleurais et il me prit dans ses bras sans rien dire. Remus se joignit à nous et me donna une étreinte à son tour tandis que Sirius avait posé la main sur mon genou et que Peter me tenait la main… En y repensant, c'est vrai que Peter était très doux dans ces moments-là. Après en tout cas, parce que pendant les moments dramatiques qu'on a vécu, il était mort de peur… Enfin, c'est après ça qu'on est devenus amis et j'ai changé du tout au tout. Puis j'ai accepté de les aider à devenir des animagi. Je l'aurais bien fait moi aussi mais ils avaient déjà trop d'avance sur moi. »

Harry sourit.

- « C'est une belle histoire. Elle ressemble vaguement à la mienne. En parlant de mes amis, on est là pour leur envoyer une lettre alors on s'y met ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Comment s'appellent-ils ? demanda-t-elle»

- « Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

- « Ils n'ont pas de lien de parenté avec Arthur Weasley et Richard Granger, par hasard ? »

- « Ron est bien le fils d'Arthur Weasley mais je ne connais pas les parents d'Hermione. Tu lui demanderas dans la lettre ! »

****

- « Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? cria encore une fois Lily. »

- « Je ne te le dirais pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on est presque arrivés, répondit Harry. »

Harry chatouilla la poire du tableau et ouvrit la porte des cuisines. Puis il guida sa mère dans la pièce et lui ôta le sort qu'il lui avait lancé pour cacher ses yeux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'exclama :

- « Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? Tu sais que ce lieu me rappelle trop Nippy ! »

Une voix frêle et aiguë s'éleva.

- « Nippy, Miss ? Vous connaissez Nippy ? »

Lily se retourna.

- « Maman..., euh, Lily, je te présente Winky, dit Harry. »

Lily la regarda, intriguée.

- « Winky, reprit-il, voici ma mère qui vient du passé et qui a connu ta mère. »

Winky écarquilla ses yeux énormes.

- « C'est vrai, Harry Potter, monsieur ? »

Dobby venait d'arriver. Il prit la main de Winly, tout naturellement.

- « Tu es la fille de Nippy ? demanda Lily. Je t'ai connu bébé, ta mère et moi étions amies. »

- « Amies ? Dit Winky. Une elfe de maison et une sorcière ne peuvent pas être amies ! »

Harry s'offusqua. Décidément, cette elfe avait des idées très arrêtées !

- « Bien sûr que si ! La preuve : Dobby est mon ami, n'est-ce pas, Dobby ? »

Les yeux de Dobby brillèrent de joie et il cria :

- « Oh oui, monsieur ! Harry Potter et Dobby sont très amis ! »

- « Tu vois, Winky, dit doucement Lily. Nippy a été ma seule amie fille et ma meilleure amie pendant deux ans. Je venais souvent la voir ici et j'ai été très triste quand elle a rejoint les Croupton. »

Winky s'indigna :

- « Ce n'est pas vrai, Miss ! Vous mentez ! La mère de Winky a toujours été au service des maîtres de Winky ! »

- « Tes maîtres ? s'étonna Lily. »

Harry se pencha vers sa mère et lui expliqua brièvement que même si elle avait été affranchie par Croupton une année auparavant, elle était toujours très attachée à cette famille.

Lily soupira.

- « Je suis très fatiguée, Harry. Je n'ai pas la force de m'acharner à convaincre la fille de Nippy. »

- « Très bien, on rentre à la Salle Commune. »

En sortant des cuisines, Dobby se précipita vers eux.

- « Harry Potter peut venir quand il veut, avec sa mère, voir Dobby et Winky. Et puisque Dobby est son ami, Dobby doit être là lorsque Harry Potter ne va pas bien ! »

- « Merci, Dobby, dit Harry, reconnaissant. »

Et ils sortirent.

**Fin du chapitre !** J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'était un peu long cette fois, vous ne trouvez pas ?


	7. 15 ans ?

**Update** : 12/11/03, simple remise en page

Voici le 7e chapitre ! J'espère que les précédents vous ont plu ! En tout cas, si vous continuez à lire, c'est que quelque part, vous aimez ! J'espère en tout cas !

Encore une fois, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, compliment comme critique négative, ne vous gênez pas ! toute remarque est la bienvenue !

A propos, j'espère que les tirets manquants des dialogues ne vous gênent pas : je n'ai pas réussi à les mettre. Pourtant, je les tape, je ne comprends pas !Je les ai remplacé par des guillemets, j'espère que ça sera plus clair même si je ne les ai pas refermés à chaque fois.

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : 15 ans ?**

****

- « -Aïe ! »

- « -Excuse-moi, Sirius. »

- « -C'est rien, James. Il fait tellement noir ici ! »

- « -Même avec nos baguettes, on n'y voit rien ! ajouta Remus »

- « -Ca y est, je vois la trappe ! s'exclama Sirius. »

Ils sortirent du passage par la sorcière borgne.

- « -J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas encore rentrés à la salle commune, on aurait l'air fin avec nos cadeaux dans les bras, fit remarquer Remus. »

- « -Tu es sûr que c'était bien son anniversaire hier ? demanda Sirius encore une fois. »

James soupira, exaspéré.

- « -Je t'ai rapporté ce qu'il m'avait dit quand il m'a pris pour son cousin, non ? »

- « -Je préfère insister pour être certain qu'on n'a pas gaspillé notre argent à Pré-au-Lard ! »

- « -Eh bien sois certain que mon fils a bien fêté ses 15 ans hier ! »

Les trois compères pénétrèrent dans la salle aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

- « -Remus, tu peux enchanter nos cadeaux s'il te plaît ? demanda James »

- « -Bien sûr, répondit le loup-garou. Ils sont déjà emballés, je n'ai qu'à les cacher. »

- « Merci, Remus. J'espère que ça va lui plaire… »

James se sentait stressé comme avant un match de Quidditch. Il ne comprenait pas d'où ce sentiment venait. Le ventre noué, il attendit impatiemment que sa petite amie et son fils veuillent bien se montrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le tableau pivota et laissa passer Lily et Harry, l'air joyeux.

- « Vous ne savez pas quoi ? s'exclama Lily, surexcitée »

James haussa un sourcil. Que se passait-il ?

- « Non, raconte-nous, répondit Sirius, qui avait été gagnée par l'excitation de son amie. »

- « Harry m'a présenté Winky, la fille de Nippy ! répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. »

- « Nippy ? » s'interrogea Sirius.

Remus lui lança un regard noir. Sirius était un excellent ami, se débrouillait plus que bien en classe mais pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, il avait une mémoire épouvantable. James avait pourtant une petite idée sur la question : son ami était toujours dans la lune et par conséquent, pas vraiment concentré. Il espérait que ça s'était arrangé dans le futur.

- « Voyons, Sirius, Nippy, l'elfe de maison qui était la meilleure amie de Lily ! lui rappela Remus »

Harry sourit et James se demanda pourquoi son fils avait si souvent des réactions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait vécu tellement d'évènements dramatiques que ça l'avait totalement changé et l'avait fait devenir incompréhensible pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas vécu la même chose ? James ne le savait pas. Il décida alors qu'il était temps de découvrir qui était son fils et pour cela, jouer quand il le fallait le rôle du père.

- « Et elle ne t'a pas cru ? demandait Remus à Lily. »

- « Vous venez vous asseoir ? proposa James »

Harry hocha la tête et s'installa dans le fauteuil adjacent à celui de son père que ce dernier avait laissé intentionnellement vide.

Lily continuait de commenter son après-midi avec quelques notes de joie, de mélancolie parfois. Cette journée semblait avoir été à la fois bénéfique pour sa petite amie et Harry : tous les deux semblaient s'être mis d'accord sur certains points dont James ignorait la nature.

A la fin de son long récit que son fils complétait de temps en temps, James dit innocemment :

- « Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? »

Lily répondit promptement :

- « Puisque hier, nous étions le 31 juillet, nous devons être le 1er Août. »

Le visage de Harry perdit de sa joie instantanément pour se refermer tristement. James sut que c'était le moment.

- « A ce propos, Harry…commença-t-il. »

Harry leva la tête vers son père avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux qui disparut rapidement. James échangea un regard avec Remus et Sirius et ils dirent ensemble 'Aparecium'.

Soudain, la table disparut sous des cubes emballés de papiers rouges et or, décorés tantôt de Vif d'Or, tantôt de lions et autres créatures magiques.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Il semblait stupéfait. Puis le bonheur remplaça l'étonnement et un gigantesque sourire fendit son visage.

Les Maraudeurs commencèrent à chanter à tue-tête des paroles spéciales anniversaire comme il était de coutume dans le monde sorcier. James, entraîné par la musique, ne s'aperçut même pas que sa tendre et chère lui lançait un sort de correction des voix pour améliorer son chant. James savait qu'il chantait comme un chaudron mais ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde !

***

Harry était aux anges. Ses parents, Remus et Sirius avaient pensé à son anniversaire malgré ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille !

De plus, il avait finalement reçu des cartes de ses amis. Comme si le retour de Voldemort avait accablé le monde humain comme animal, la poste par hiboux mettait plus de temps à arriver : les oiseaux déprimaient et étaient donc plus lents.

Harry, dans son lit, repensait à sa journée. Elle avait été l'une des meilleures qu'il ait vécu. Surtout lorsqu'il avait découvert les cadeaux emballés sur la table !

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ri lorsque sa mère, de sa voix mélodieuse, avait lancé la version sorcière du chant d'anniversaire et qu'elle avait lancé un sort à James pour lui faire émettre les bonnes notes !!!

Il sourit et se leva pour s'approcher de la Pensine que Hermione lui avait offert. Il murmura une formule et fit tourner le liquide avec sa baguette après avoir retiré quelques souvenirs de cette merveilleuse soirée.

***

Harry était pris de fou-rire en écoutant les Maraudeurs chanter.

_« Aujourd'hui est le jour où_

_Tu es venu au monde._

_Dès le début tu as montré des pouvoirs fous_

_En transformant des balles rondes_

_En dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue._

_Tu montais sur un balai moldu_

_Et tu t'envolais quelques secondes_

_Pour retomber, quel bol !_

_Sur un trampoline en guise de sol._

_A onze ans, tu as reçu d'une école_

_Une lettre étrange par vol_

_De hibou._

_ Et tu as pu suivre des cours_

_Qui te serviront un jour ('Hum ! dit Sirius)_

Et nous avons de quoi être fier 

_D'avoir Harry Potter près de nous_

_Et te souhaitons un bon anniversaire ! »_

(Nda : je trouve que j'ai un don certain pour les poèmes ! J )

Harry était plié en deux à force de rire. Cette chanson si niaise – qu'il ne connaissait pas – était chantée avec ferveur par les Maraudeurs qui n'étaient pas du tout offensés par son manque de sérieux. 

- « Vous..., vous n'auriez pas dû..., réussit à dire Harry en reprenant son souffle. »

- « Bien que sûr que si, répondirent-ils en choeur. »

- « Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux, Harry, dit Lily d'une voix douce. »

Elle lui tendit un grand paquet ovale emballé dans un papier rouge. Il essaya de le déchirer mais il n'y réussit pas. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à ses parents qui étaient secoués d'un rire silencieux.

- « Il est enchanté, c'est ça ? devina Harry »

- « Oui et tu dois trouver tout seul le moyen de l'ouvrir ! sourit Remus »

Harry réfléchit. Il y avait des dizaines de moyens pour amadouer un objet enchanté et il espérait qu'il ne devrait pas les tester tous. Il devrait déjà s'en rappeler pour arriver à ouvrir son cadeau !

- « Bon. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait me permettre de découvrir mon cadeau ? essaya-t-il. »

L'objet entre ses mains vibra.

- « Je crois que ça veut dire non, dit Sirius en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire »

- « Toi, objet magique si utile, tenta Harry à nouveau, me donnerais-tu la permission de t'ouvrir ? »

Et la chose refusa à nouveau. 

Ce petit manège dura une dizaine de minutes. Harry reformulait ses phrases toujours plus poliment tandis que les Maraudeurs s'esclaffaient. Finalement, Harry fronça plus que jamais les sourcils et, à bout de patience, il prononça une formule : 'Cracbadabum' et le papier se déchira enfin.

Harry, très étonné, interrogea des yeux son père qui lui répondit entre deux rires :

- « Tu avais l'air plus réfléchi qu'impulsif alors nous avons choisi ce papier qui ne s'ouvre que par la magie. Avec Sirius, ça n'aurait pas marché ! »

Harry sourit de la simplicité à laquelle il n'avait même pas pensé pendant que Sirius protestait à la dernière remarque de son meilleur ami.

- « Je dois avouer que tu as un sacré vocabulaire en matière de politesse ! remarqua Remus en riant. »

- « Et si tu regardais ton cadeau, maintenant ? suggéra sa mère. »

Harry acquiesça et regarda son présent. C'était un miroir rempli d'ombres.

- « Une glace à l'ennemi ? demanda-t-il. »

- « Nous avons pensé que, même si ta cicatrice faisait office de signal d'alarme, expliqua Remus, ça te permettrait d'identifier tes adversaires. »

- « Vous avez raison, ça pourra m'être vraiment utile. Merci beaucoup. »

- « Tu nous remerciera après avoir ouvert _tous_ tes cadeaux, dit James »

Les suivants furent beaucoup plus simples à ouvrir puisque Harry utilisait systématiquement le sort de déchirement (Heureusement qu'il avait eu l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie cet été !). Il découvrit ainsi un assortiment de farces et attrapes par Sirius, un vif d'or 'apprivoisé' par Remus (la petite balle obéissait à son propriétaire) et un dernier cadeau de ses parents qui lui fit énormément plaisir :

Harry prit le dernier objet emballé et l'ouvrit en jetant un regard à Lily et James. C'était un petit pendentif en argent accroché à une chaîne. Le bijou avait une forme particulière qui le faisait identifier aux deux sexes réunis : chacun, fille comme garçon, pouvait le porter sans choquer. Cela représentait deux anneaux entrelacés qui contenaient, en leur partie commune, une pierre blanche. Etonnamment, cette pierre précieuse n'était pas brillante comme un diamant mais projetait une faible lumière laiteuse. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'objet si fascinant.

Quelques instants plus tard qui parurent à Harry comme quelques secondes, il leva les yeux et observa ses parents.

- « C'est une Preuve du Coeur, expliqua doucement James. Elle se transmet dans la famille des Potter depuis des générations et apparemment tu ne l'as pas reçu alors je te la remets maintenant. »

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? parvint à demander Harry. »

- « C'est un artefact qui s'auto-enchante dès qu'elle passe dans les mains d'une autre personne, répondit son père. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une preuve de l'amour que tes ancêtres éprouvent pour celui à qui elle appartient. Et comme tu viens de la recevoir, elle est entrain d'engendrer toute l'énergie sentimentale de mes ancêtres comme ceux de Lily et évidemment, ça montre aussi ce que nous deux ressentons pour toi. »

- « Si tu penses à un membre direct de ta famille, ajouta Lily, c'est-à-dire nous, tes parents, tes grands-parents et ainsi de suite, tu sentiras en portant le pendentif ce qu'ils éprouvent pour toi, même s'il ne sont plus vivants. Regarde ! Elle se recharge !

Harry regarda la Preuve du Coeur qui produisait maintenant une forte lumière blanche. Elle l'éblouissait.

- « Essaie-le, dit à nouveau sa mère en voyant que Harry était troublé. »

Harry observa un moment Lily dans les yeux, des yeux qui étaient tellement similaires aux siens. Il sut qu'il devait commencer par elle, celle grâce à qui il était en vie, celle qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui. Harry regarda à nouveau la pierre, ferma les yeux et pensa aux yeux de sa mère semblables à des émeraudes, à ses cheveux longs auburn penchant sur le roux qui lui encadraient le visage si fin.

Et ce fut là qu'il le sentit. Une onde de chaleur lui parcourut le corps, lui donnant des frissons comme si une vague glacée le chatouillait. Pourtant ce sentiment n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité, il savait que c'était parce que cette chaleur si douce était là qu'il pouvait continuer de vivre en paix. Seule une bierraubeurre lui avait fait cet effet-là mais comparer la boisson à ce qu'il ressentait au moment même n'avait aucun sens. C'était totalement différent, tellement mieux que tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé auparavant !

Tout ce dont il avait envie était de rester là, à penser à sa mère, à s'endormir comme s'il était dans ses bras protecteurs, synonymes même de la douceur.

Puis il comprit. Ce sentiment si agréable était ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie face au Mal incarné dans la personne de Lord Voldemort. C'était ce à quoi Dumbledore avait fait allusion en première année et qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait compris sur le moment. C'était l'amour. Sa mère l'aimait ! Et elle l'aimait d'une façon si puissante qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que cette jeune personne ne l'avait pas encore réellement eu. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa naissance, de leur vie commune pendant un peu plus d'un an pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vécu ! Et pourtant, elle l'aimait comme une mère aime un fils. Ou du moins c'est ce que Harry comprit puisqu'il n'avait jamais encore été apprécié de cette façon. Il supposait que seule une mère pouvait montrer ces sentiments.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Les Maraudeurs le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Apparemment, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il profitait des sentiments de sa mère.

Tous lui jetèrent des regards interrogatifs.

- « Je..., je suis désolé..., je n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passer..., s'excusa-t-il »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, le rassura James. Qui as-tu choisi ? »

- « Euh..., Lily, c'est toi que j'ai choisi. »

Lily lui sourit tout naturellement et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry, maladroit, se laissa faire. Il n'avait eu qu'une fois dans sa vie ce genre d'étreinte. C'était Mrs Weasley qui le lui avait donné et il s'était senti soulagé.

Mais là, il sentit que c'était vraiment sa mère qui l'étreignait parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Puis James vint se joindre à eux pendant que Harry pleurait . Il ne savait pas pourquoi des larmes coulaient mais il n'avait pas la force de les refouler. Tout doucement, Lily lui sécha les joues avec sa main et lui dit :

- « Même si nous ne sommes pas vraiment tes parents parce que nous ne t'avons pas techniquement eu, nous t'aimons comme tels et je crois que c'est ce que tu as ressenti en consultant ta pierre. »

- « Maintenant que nous sommes là, nous allons en profiter pour mieux connaître notre fils, ajouta James.

Harry s'écarta presque à contrecoeur de ses parents et hocha la tête en regardant le sol, essayant de cacher ses larmes aux personnes présentes. Puis il leva la tête après avoir ralenti l'afflux de pleurs et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. James et Lily le regardaient avec une expression aimante dans leurs yeux. Remus observait la scène avec un petit sourire triste et Sirius avait l'air gêné. 

Soudain, une chouette blanche fit irruption dans la pièce, accompagnée d'un petit hibou surexcité.

- Hedwige ! Coq ! s'écria Harry. 

Il se précipita vers les deux oiseaux et caressa Hedwige qui lui tendit instantanément sa patte, comme pour s'excuser du retard. Harry retira la lettre accrochée à sa chouette et essaya de faire de même avec le rapace de Ron. Mais Coquecigrue ne se laissait pas faire et hululait joyeusement en volant dans la grande pièce.

- « Harry..., hésita Sirius. C'est ton hibou, cette peluche que tu as appelé Coq ? »

- « Non, c'est celui de mon meilleur ami Ron Weasley. Et en fait, il s'appelle Coquecigrue, expliqua Harry. Vous pouvez m'aider à l'attraper s'il vous plait ? J'ai assez de mal avec celui-là habituellement mais là il semble encore plus content d'avoir accompli sa tâche. »

- « Bien sûr, dit Remus en consultant ses amis du regard. »

- « Bon, je le connais, il va tout faire pour nous échapper alors je vous propose le plan suivant, entama Harry. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus et Lily étaient perchés sur des chaises à deux coins opposés de la salle tandis que Sirius couraient derrière le petit hibou, que Sirius sautait pour essayer de l'attraper et que Harry s'installait tranquillement debout sur la table au centre. Harry savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer et il avait tout à fait raison :

James poursuivait Coq qui se dirigeait vers Sirius qui sauta sur le côté pour l'attraper. L'oiseau vola de l'autre côté de Sirius et allait à l'encontre de Remus qui essaya de le stopper. Mais le petit hibou repartit de l'autre côté où James s'était posé, ce qui amena Coq à repartir vers le centre. Mais il était tellement épuisé de tous ces déplacements qu'il ne réussit pas à éviter Harry qui l'attrapa en sautant sur lui, grâce à ses réflexes que lui avaient procuré le quidditch.

- « Bravo, Harry ! s'exclamèrent Sirius et James. »

- « Tu le connais vraiment bien, cet oiseau, on dirait ! dit Remus alors qu'il descendait de son siège. »

- « On a eu quelques expériences de ce genre quand il nous apportait du courrier mais je dois avouer que c'était la plus spectaculaire de toutes ! répondit-il avec un sourire. »

Puis il ouvrit la lettre que sa chouette blanche lui avait apportée. En fait, en regardant de plus près, elle lui avait ramené trois lettres !

_Cher Harry, _

_Je te souhaite tout d'abord un bon anniversaire tout en sachant que tu ne le recevra qu'après le 31 juillet, vu que Hedwige est arrivée ce jour même._

_Je m'excuse donc pour le retard et j'espère que le cadeau compensera la déception que ça t'a causé. Enfin, moi, je passe de très bonnes vacances, je suis revenue il y a quelques jours de Bulgarie. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais Viktor m'y avait invitée et après considération et la certification de Dumbledore que je n'avais rien à craindre là-bas, je me suis permis d'y aller. Mes parents étaient un peu réticents au début mais je leur ai dit que c'était le meilleur attrapeur du monde et ça les a plus convaincu. Je n'étais vraiment pas fière d'avoir utilisé cet argument mais ils devaient penser qu'il y aurait plus de sécurité autour d'un garçon connu. Et ils avaient raison ! Des gardes du corps étaient tout le temps à la portée de Viktor et nous n'avons pas pu avoir quelques moments de…disons d'intimité même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, je te rassure. La Bulgarie est un pays très intéressant bien que je n'ai pas pu acheter de livres pour ma culture générale, ils ne sont pas écrits en anglais. En tout cas, Viktor m'a beaucoup impressionnée, j'ai découvert un jeune homme sensible et passionné derrière ce masque de frustration. Je pense que Ron sera assez jaloux (de quoi ? va savoir !) lorsqu'il lira la lettre que je lui ai envoyée. Essaye de ne pas trop lui en parler, je ne souhaite pas briser notre amitié._

_Je souhaite avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles et te voir chez Ron, peut-être, s'il nous invite tous les deux au mois d'août. _

_Grosses bises, évite de déprimer et si tu as besoin d'un ami, tu sais où me contacter._

_Hermione_

Harry sourit. C'était du Hermione tout craché ! Il ouvrit le paquet joint à la carte sous les regards curieux des Maraudeurs qui lisaient la lettre.

J'espère que ça t'aidera à y voir plus clair dans ton esprit ou te remémorer les bons moments, de toute façon, ça ne peut être que bien !

Il découvrit une petite bassine couverte de runes inscrites dans le matériau. C'était une Pensine ! Hermione avait vraiment de bonnes idées !

La prochaine lettre était très chaleureuse mais tout aussi inquiète :

Salut filleul ! 

_Je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est qu'une formule et qu'une carte de ton parrain seulement ne te fera pas passer le meilleur anniversaire de ta vie. (Harry sourit à la remarque)_

Je pense beaucoup à toi et Remus aussi, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il va t'envoyer une lettre lui aussi. Tu l'as entendu il y a quelques mois, nous sommes tous les deux en quête de résistants contre Voldemort. Nous avons réussi à réunir quelques anciens qui nous aidaient il y a quelques années mais tous ne sont pas revenus.

_Mais trêve de nouvelles, je veux surtout savoir comment tu vas, toi. Ce que tu as vécu en Juin n'a pas du t'améliorer le moral et je te souhaite sincèrement que ça ira mieux. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de tes nouvelles et ça m'inquiète, pour tout dire. Est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait mal ? Remarque, c'est une question idiote, je connais déjà la réponse. Par contre, je me demande si tes cauchemars continuent. Si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas de me contacter, tu sais que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, même si je n'ai pu être présent pendant quelques années. Peut-être qu'un jour je n'aurais plus à me cacher et qu'on vivra ensemble comme un père et un fils mais j'ai l'impression que ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Ce maudit rat se cache très bien en compagnie de ses copains mangemorts et il ne semble pas avoir l'intention de se montrer, même si Dumbledore dit qu'il a une dette à vie pour toi._

_J'espère pouvoir te voir bientôt _

_Je t'embrasse_

_Sniffle_

_Ps : je n'ai pas pu t'acheter de cadeau (je ne peux pas accéder à mon coffre), Remus non plus, tu connais ses problèmes d'argent. Je te prie de m'excuser, dès que je pourrais, tu auras un cadeau plus important que tous ceux que tu aurais pu recevoir._

Harry sentit son coeur se réchauffer un peu plus. Même lorsque les Maraudeurs repartiraient, un ersatz de père serait toujours là pour lui, il lui avait bien fait comprendre.

- « Sniffle ? demanda Remus en lisant la lettre que Harry leur avait fait passé. »

- « C'est le surnom que ma soeur me donnait quand on était petit, expliqua Sirius. »

- « Tu as une soeur ? l'interrogea Harry. »

Sirius sembla soudain triste.

- « C'était une Cracmol. Mes parents étaient persuadés que c'était une sorcière et ne faisaient donc pas trop attention pour sa sécurité, comme le font tous les parents de sorciers. Mais un jour, en se promenant dans le monde Moldu, elle a traversé la route et s'est faite écrasée par une voiture. Si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait réagi... »

Il y eut un silence.

- « Je suis désolé, Sirius, je ne savais pas, s'excusa Harry. »

- « Je suppose que le Sirius du futur n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de notre famille. En tout cas, je suis surpris de voir comment j'écris. J'ai l'impression que les épreuves que j'ai traversé m'ont complètement changé ! »

- « C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, avoua Harry. Bon, la dernière lettre d'Hedwige semble provenir du professeur Lupin.»

_Bonjour Harry, _

_Bon anniversaire !_

_Je t'écris pour prendre de tes nouvelles, même si je sais que Patmol l'a déjà fait. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu et je suis curieux de savoir comment tu supportes ce que tu as enduré cette année. Je sais que te faire penser à ces évènements te fait souffrir mais je me devais de te demander comment tu le vis. Tous ceux qui te connaissent plus ou moins et qui sont au courant de ce qui s'est réellement passé s'inquiètent pour toi, Patmol et moi les premiers. _

_Pour changer de sujet, j'aurais aimé t'offrir un cadeau pour te remonter le moral mais mon emploi d'Auror bénévole ne me le permet pas. Je m'excuse donc._

_Si tu as des nouvelles intéressantes, fais-en nous part, nous sommes toujours intéressés par ta vie, ne l'oublie pas !_

_Dans l'attente de te revoir,_

_Remus Lupin._

- « Les gars, dit James en s'adressant à ses meilleurs amis, je suis fier de vous. Lily et moi ne sommes pas là et vous prenez totalement le rôle des parents. Merci, vraiment. »

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi, James, même si nous ne l'avons pas encore fait, c'est tout naturel, répondit Remus »

- « Pour moi, je ne dis pas que je ne l'aurais pas fait mais je suis toujours autant étonné par mon comportement, dit Sirius.

Harry sourit et prit la dernière lettre, provenant forcément de Ron.

_Hey Harry !_

_Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Mon meilleur ami Harry Potter a 15 ans et mon hibou ne pourra même pas lui donner sa carte à temps ?_

_Quand j'ai su que les hiboux avaient toujours un retard d'un ou deux jours, il était trop tard pour t'envoyer cette lettre avant. Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Mais je suis quand même là, par l'intermédiaire de cet idiot de Coq, pour te fêter tes 15 ans. Alors bon anniversaire !_

_Je suis persuadé qu'à part la routine exécrable de tes moldus, ta vie n'est pas très intéressante, partagée entre les corvées et la réflexion – pas vraiment bonne pour ta personne, je me doute – alors j'ai eu envie de te sortir de là, comme chaque année. Je prends mon masque enchanté de Merlin et j'arrive à la rescousse, comme dans Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou. Bref, si tu veux venir chez moi, c'est sans problème, le Terrier t'accueille à bras ouvert et ma mère et Ginny ne seront que trop contentes de te voir à nouveau. Ce ne sont pas les seules, d'ailleurs. A part moi, je crois que les jumeaux seront ravis si tu venais._

_J'ai à ce propos une petite conversation à avoir avec toi. Figure-toi que j'ai entendu une histoire très étrange à propos d'un garçon inconnu (façon de parler) qui avait donné à mes frères la somme de 1000 galions, apparue de je ne sais où, pour monter leur boutique et m'offrir une nouvelle robe de soirée._

_Evidemment, Fred et George ne me l'ont pas dit directement, je l'ai plutôt deviner en voyant la bourse avec inscrit 'récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers' dans leur chambre. Ils m'ont donc tout expliqué et ça ne m'a pas plu du tout. Je crois que le garçon en question va se prendre un savon aussitôt que je le verrai…en espérant qu'il viendra quand même !_

_Au fait, savais-tu que Hermione était partie en Bulgarie avec Krum ? Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve. Elle a dit elle-même que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était célèbre, alors pourquoi ? Elle le trouvait bougon, tu te souviens ? Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui a dit pour la faire changer d'avis !_

_Réponds-moi vite !_

_Ron._

Le paquet minuscule que portait Coq –Ron devait l'avoir choisi en fonction de la taille, sachant que son hibou ne pourrait pas porter quelque chose de plus grand- était attaché avec un mot.

_Ca ne m'étonnerai pas que tu deviennes capitaine cette année alors je t'ai acheté un kit miniature de comment devenir un bon capitaine de Quidditch._ C'est Dubois qui me l'a conseillé.__

Et en effet, même si Ron avait utilisé un sort de rétrécissement sur son cadeau, il ne dépassait pas les 20 cm². Harry pensa qu'il serait un peu prétentieux de penser qu'il allait forcément devenir capitaine de Gryffondor alors il pensa que ça pourrait peut-être lui servir un jour…

***

En observant les visages des Maraudeurs tout joyeux de savoir que les amis de Harry pensaient à lui, il sortit de ses souvenirs, rangea la Pensine toute neuve et alla se coucher, heureux.

Et voilà, **fin de ce chapitre** encore assez long, mais je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça, pas vous ? en tout cas, je ne vous garantis pas que ça sera comme ça pour tous les chapitres ! A propos, je réponds désormais –parfois- aux reviews en laissant moi-aussi une review.


	8. Réconfort

**Update** : 12/11/03, correction et légère modification du chapitre

****

****

**Chapitre 8 :**** Réconfort**

James réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie pendant un mois. Il avait réussi à traverser le temps avec ses amis, et s'était retrouvé en l'an 2000. De là, il avait rencontré Harry, son fils, un garçon étonnant. Et il avait appris ce qui s'était passé en 25 ans, 25 ans qu'il n'avait pas techniquement vécu. 

Pendant toutes ces années, des évènements dont la gravité augmentait à chaque fois s'étaient produits et son fils s'y retrouvait impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre dès sa naissance.

Harry Potter... Le Survivant... celui qui avait survécu à la dernière attaque de Voldemort avant qu'il ne disparaisse pendant 13 ans. Ce garçon si troublant était son fils. James pensa au mot qu'il avait utilisé... _troublant_.

En effet, Harry Potter était troublant. Il troublait le monde de la magie parce qu'il avait réussit là où de nombreux sorciers expérimentés avaient échoués : il avait vaincu le plus maléfique Seigneur des Ténèbres de tous les temps. Mais James ne se sentait pas vraiment troublé par ce côté-là de Harry. Tout comme les personnes qualifiées de proches de Harry, James le trouvait réellement différent de tous ceux qu'il avait jamais rencontré.

Ses yeux verts qui lui rappelaient tant Lily étaient emplis d'une flamme que l'on ne voit que chez les mages. Harry avait le regard de quelqu'un que la vie ne pourrait plus étonner. Il croyait avoir tout vu, il semblait croire qu'il ne pourrait pas voir pire. Pourtant, la partie rationnelle en lui ressortait parfois dans ses paroles. Et là on devinait qu'il s'y attendait. Il s'attendait à une vie aussi dramatique, aussi malheureuse. Et on sentait qu'il s'attendait encore à vivre des moments bien pires que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. C'était aussi par ce côté là que son père était troublé en le regardant.

Quiconque l'observait attentivement pourrait dire qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais qu'il avait envie – besoin – de se comporter comme tel. Et là, la seule pensée qui vint au cerveau de James fut 'la vie est tellement injuste'. Pourquoi fallait-il que la personne qui semblait la plus malheureuse qu'il ait rencontré soit son propre fils ? Le poids du monde tombait presque entièrement sur ses épaules mais c'était trop lourd pour un jeune homme de 15 ans ! Si Albus Dumbledore n'était pas là...

James eut des frissons en réfléchissant aux impacts de l'absence du vieux directeur. Harry aurait probablement été tué, d'une façon ou d'une autre et même si il avait une fois de plus survécu, il n'aurait pas supporté cette charge que la communauté magique lui imposait depuis que Rita Skeeter avait averti tout le monde du retour de Voldemort.

Les sorciers et autres créatures surnaturelles semblaient penser que, comme la dernière fois, Harry Potter le Survivant viendrait à la rescousse et les sauverait tous du grand méchant Vous-Savez-Qui par on ne sait quel pouvoir caché.

James se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore dans son bureau, à la mi Août.

***

- « Rita Skeeter a publié un nouvel article dans la Gazette du Sorcier, entama Dumbledore, l'air soucieux. »

Harry, qui regardait ses pieds, ne vit pas le regard inquiet de son mentor et répondit par une moquerie :

- « Oh..., et je suppose qu'elle a dit une fois de plus une bêtise à mon égard ! »

Il leva les yeux et remarqua le regard du directeur et sut tout de suite que c'était un problème bien plus grave.

- « Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? demanda-t-il en craignant la réponse »

Dumbledore soupira et commença sa lecture, sautant les passages inintéressants :

«**_ Vous-Savez-qui de retour !_**

****

_Comme chacun le sait, le célèbre Harry Potter a remporté le trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers déroulé à Poudlard cette année. Mais dans quelles conditions ?[…]_

_Le jeune Potter a ainsi vu revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait mit en échec 14 ans auparavant. […] et il put ainsi s'enfuir, ajoutant un miracle à sa biographie. Mais le monde sorcier s'interroge : qu'y a-t-il dans ce jeune prodige qui puisse vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Harry Potter réussira-t-il à nous débarrasser une fois de plus du terrible mage noir ? La communauté magique le croit et tous nos espoirs se sont placés en ce jeune garçon qui continue sa scolarité à Poudlard où le vieux directeur ne gère plus grand chose lorsque des drames s'y déroulent._

****

**_Rita Skeeter, reporter à Poudlard. »_**

****

Dumbledore arrêta sa lecture et regarda intensément son petit protégé. Harry, lui, ne parvint qu'à dire :

- « Je ne comprends pas comment cette... furie a pu rentrer à _La Gazette_. Hermione n'aurait pas du la relâcher. »

Mais chacun dans la pièce - les Maraudeurs, Dumbledore et McGonagall - put voir qu'il avait l'air accablé par la nouvelle. 

James s'imaginait à sa place. Quel choc cela devait être !

Savoir que des millions de personnes comptent sur toi alors que tu ne te sens pas l'étoffe d'un héros... savoir que tous ces gens ne t'apparentent qu'à un assassin... savoir que la communauté magique toute entière était au courant de ce qui s'était réellement passé en Juin dernier... cet événement qui avait tellement choqué Harry - qui n'aurait pas été choqué par cette vision d'horreur ? - .

James pouvait presque sentir la culpabilité, le désarroi, la mélancolie émaner de lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était son père, certes, mais n'avait jamais agi comme tel et ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de le faire. Son seul élément familier était le Quidditch et il ne voyait pas en quoi le Quidditch pourrait aider son fils.

Puis il eut un déclic. S'il ne pouvait pas l'aider à se débattre avec sa conscience comme le ferait un père, il pourrait le distraire comme le ferait un ami. Alors, comme les Maraudeurs quittaient la pièce pour laisser Harry et le Directeur discuter tranquillement de comment agir, James fit part de son plan à ses amis.

- « James, tu es génial, éclata Lily en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

- « Ouais, ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire ! ajouta Sirius. »

Remus se contenta de sourire. James sut pourquoi il réagissait ainsi : Remus avait bien plus le profil du père que lui-même et il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi James ne pouvait pas jouer ce rôle. Mais James lui-même n'arrivait pas à identifier exactement la raison de son impuissance et ne comptait donc pas l'expliquer à son ami.

Ils attendirent donc patiemment la fin de l'entrevue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ressortit donc du bureau circulaire, l'air fatigué, tendu.

- « Allez, Harry, tu as besoin d'une cure de revitalisation ! lança James »

Harry le regardait, méfiant.

- « Du genre des soins à base de lait de soja ? questionna Harry. »

- « Pardon ? s'excusèrent James et Sirius en même temps. »

Lily éclata de rire.

- « Non, Harry, tu n'as pas bien compris, nous ne voulons pas t'administrer des crèmes moldues, nous voulons te distraire ! »

- « Et de quelle façon ? se renseigna Harry, toujours anxieux. »

- « Le Quidditch, pardi ! s'exclama James. C'est le meilleur moyen de décompresser ! »

Et il réussit enfin à arracher un grand sourire à son fils qui approuva.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard.

- « Un éclair de feu, tu dis ?

- « Oui, James, c'est marqué dessus ! répondit Lily, exaspérée en échangeant un regard éloquent avec Remus (tous deux n'étaient pas fans de Quidditch et encore moins de balais !)

- « Tu voudras l'essayer ? proposa Harry »

- « Je ne peux pas refuser ! Mais un tel engin doit coûter une fortune, comment l'as-tu eu ? demanda James »

- « Eh bien... c'est Sirius qui me l'a offert. »

Harry regarda Sirius en souriant. Ce dernier rougit – chose rare chez lui – et répondit à son sourire en marmonnant 'je suis devenu très riche et généreux avec les années, on dirait' et tous éclatèrent de rire. Il semblait si gêné de ce que le Sirius Black était. James pensa que son meilleur ami croyait que son caractère était bien meilleur dans le futur, et que, par conséquent, les Maraudeurs allaient le trouver moins bien.

- « Alors, on le teste, ce balai ? lança Harry pour dissiper l'embarras de son futur parrain. »

James sourit à son fils et attrapa des balais de l'école qu'il lança à ses amis. Harry enfourcha son éclair de feu tandis que James et Sirius montaient chacun sur une étoile filante, balai nouveau sur le marché en 1975 et déjà très performant pour eux deux. Mais lorsqu'ils virent Harry faire des figures qu'ils croyaient impossibles à réaliser, lorsqu'il piquait et remontait à 20 cm du sol aisément, on put entendre très distinctement de la bouche de Sirius 'C'est beau le progrès !'

James détourna son attention centrée sur les capacités de son fils pour se concentrer sur son vol. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le sol, il sentait toutes ses pensées parasites et malsaines s'envoler en même temps que lui. Seul le Quidditch lui avait procuré cette sensation. En volant sur un balai, tous ses soucis disparaissaient et il se sentait protégé par une bulle. Parfois, les sentiments désagréables arrivaient à percer un peu la paroi de sa bulle et James en déduisait qu'il devait les affronter ou bien elles deviendraient plus nombreuses et plus fortes, comme dans une bataille.

Il regarda au sol et vit Lily et Remus bavarder en jetant distraitement un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur le terrain.

- « Eh, les prodiges du balai ! appela Sirius. »

James et Harry, ayant compris qu'il s'adressait à eux, arrêtèrent leurs acrobaties et rejoignirent Sirius.

- « Je vous propose, comme vous êtes attrapeurs tous les deux, de lâcher le Vif d'Or. Mais comme je voudrais jouer aussi, on met un cognard en jeu et je dois les envoyer vers l'un ou l'autre, ok ?é

- « Ca marche ! répondirent-ils »

***

Harry regardait son père voler. Il semblait fait pour être accompagné d'un balai, tellement il était en harmonie avec l'objet. Son vol était souple, il brassait l'air naturellement et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Soudain, Harry se demanda quelque chose.

Etait-ce ce que voulaient dire ses amis quand ils le complimentaient sur sa manière de monter un balai ? Avait-il les mêmes mouvements adaptés, qui se fondaient totalement avec l'élément ? Possédait-il cette façon de prendre ses virages, de telle manière qu'on avait l'impression qu'il nageait ?

Harry eut une révélation. James Potter était un phénomène du Quidditch. Le seul qu'il ait vu être aussi à l'aise dans les airs était Viktor Krum. Mais son père avait l'élégance et le naturel que le meilleur joueur du siècle n'avait pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas le Vif d'Or le frôler. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de sa situation, la petite balle avait disparu, et son père le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- « James, l'interpella Harry tout en scrutant le terrain pour être sûr de ne pas rater le Vif. Si tu n'avais pas été... euh... qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire après Poudlard avant de venir en l'an 2000 ? »

Harry s'était rattrapé à temps. Il avait failli dire 'si tu n'avais pas été tué, tu aurais fait quoi dans la vie ?' et il doutait que son père aurait vraiment apprécié.

- « Oulà ! Ca c'est une colle ! Je ne sais pas trop, en fait, et maintenant que je connais mon futur, je ne vais sûrement pas faire des projets d'avenir ! »

Harry était embarrassé... il aurait du savoir que ce n'était pas une question à poser, même si c'était une perche à saisir pour lui faire un compliment.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, ce n'est pas grave, le réconforta James. C'est juste que je me rends compte que je ne pourrais pas réaliser mes rêves... »

- « Justement, quels sont tes rêves ? insista Harry. »

- « J'aurais aimé inventer le plus puissant balai au monde, énuméra alors James, et trouver un remède pour la lycanthropie, ensuite, je me verrais bien traverser le monde. J'imagine que lorsque j'aurais goûté au silence de la forêt tropicale, je mettrais au point une potion pour faire taire Sirius... »

- « Ce que vous pouvez être bavards tous les deux ! s'écria Sirius alors qu'il lançait un cognard sur Harry. »

James et Harry échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? s'étonna Sirius. »

Harry riait à gorge déployée. Seuls eux deux connaissaient la cause de leur hilarité et profitaient pleinement de ce moment de complicité.

- « Apparemment, on devrait tester cette potion ! remarqua Harry dans un rire étouffé.

Et les rires redoublèrent. Sirius, interloqué car il n'avait pas suivi la discussion, observait le père et le fils, sensés être les meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard alors que le Vif d'Or était déjà passé une demi-douzaine de fois sous leur nez.

- « Et toi, si tu n'étais pas le Survivant, qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé faire ? demanda James en se calmant. »

- « J'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir chez les Dursley quand je ne savais pas qui j'étais depuis l'âge d'un an, avoua Harry. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de rêves inavoués. »

- « Et qui sont ? demanda Sirius en se mêlant à l'échange. »

- « Je rêve de m'isoler au Pole-Nord, sur un iceberg, avec des centaines de couvertures pour me tenir chaud, commença Harry, et de boire un grand chocolat chaud (ça serait plutôt une bierraubeurre maintenant) devant un feu de cheminée, et... dans les bras de... mes parents, finit-il difficilement.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Remus et Lily, s'apercevant du soudain manque de bruit, observa les garçons perchés sur leurs balais.

- « Le Vif ! s'exclama alors Harry. »

Puis, sans attendre, il fonça en piqué vers les gradins où Lily et Remus s'étaient installés. Tous deux prirent peur en voyant deux tornades aux cheveux volant dans tous les sens se précipiter vers eux. En effet, James n'avait pas perdu de temps : au moment où il avait entendu son fils prononcer ces mots, ses réflexes d'attrapeur avaient pris le dessus et avait poursuivi Harry en mettant toute la puissance de son balai pour le rattraper.

Mais, très vite, il s'aperçut que l'éclair de feu était bien plus performant et que sa vitesse était considérablement plus élevée. Pourtant, Sirius, ayant prit le parti de son meilleur ami, lança un cognard sur Harry. Ce dernier dut s'arrêter précipitamment pour éviter de se prendre une balle déchaînée en pleine tête, ce qui permit à James de gagner du terrain et de dépasser son fils qui le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Un cri retentit sur les gradins. Lily avait vu son petit ami et son futur enfant entrer en collision à quelques mètres d'elle. Un balai dans la main, elle n'hésita pas et se précipita vers l'endroit de l'accident où elle se trouvait en cinq secondes. Calmement, elle leur jeta un sort pour ralentir leur descente et se dirigea vers eux pour les prendre sur son propre balai puis elle atterrit en douceur.

- « Mais vous êtes fous, ma parole ! les disputait Lily. »

Harry et James se regardait avec chacun un grand sourire sur leur visage. Ils tenaient tous les deux une petite balle dorée qui essayait de s'enfuir.

- « Vous avez réussi à l'attraper ? demanda Sirius. »

Leur sourire s'élargit lorsque, d'un commun accord, le père et le fils levèrent leur main qui tenait le Vif d'Or.

- « Vous êtes terribles, les gars ! leur sourirent le beau brun »

Remus fronça les sourcils mais ne parvint pas à cacher la lueur dans ses yeux qui disait qu'il aurait souri si Lily ne lui jetait pas un regard de temps en temps.

- « On est les meilleurs, je crois que c'est clair, dit James. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? »

- « Je suis totalement d'accord ! rit Harry. »

***

Ils revenaient de leur partie de Quidditch, tous un sourire au visage, bien que Lily levait les yeux au ciel, lorsque Dumbledore apparut dans un couloir.

- « Eh bien, dit-il, on dirait qu'une bouffée d'air frais vous a fait du bien à tous. »

- « Professeur ? demanda Harry comme si une question venait de traverser son esprit. »

- « Oui, Harry ? »

- « Quand pourrais-je revoir Sirius ? Je veux dire, mon parrain. »

Dumbledore eut les yeux qui pétillaient alors qu'il répondait :

- « Sirius vient dans cinq jours pour me donner les résultats de sa mission. J'ai préféré ne pas lui parler de nos visiteurs, ce sera mieux de le voir réagir en les voyant de lui-même. Je trouve cette situation très amusante, conclut-il en souriant. »

James éclata de rire. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait vraiment pas changé pendant toutes ces années ! Il avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer les Sirius et Remus adultes.

****

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !** Je suis consciente qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose et j'avais l'intention de mettre la suite dans ce chapitre mais je préfère en faire un autre... celui-là est assez long !

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous trouvez que je régresse ? Que je m'améliore ? Je ne peux pas avoir un avis objectif, alors aidez-moi à m'évaluer, cliquez sur 'Click here to submit a Review'

Et si vous voulez m'aider à trouver un meilleur titre que 'les vacances' que je trouve pas terrible, vous pouvez ! J'ai pensé à 'Réconfort', ça vous convient ?

Bon, ça y est je l'ai changé en 'Réconfort' mais je ne le trouve pas terrible non plus. J'ai aussi changé quelques termes mais ce n'est pas bien important.

A propos, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une (ou un ?) review, c'est un commentaire que les lecteurs laissent aux auteurs, tout simplement !

Et je finis sur une parole déprimante : bonne rentrée à tous les collégiens, lycéens, étudiants…il n'y a pas d'écolier ici, je me trompe ?

Chapitre 9, dans pas longtemps !


	9. Rencontre

Update : le 12/11/03, remise en page et correction Je vous dirais bien ce qui va se passer, mais je ne veux pas gâcher le suspense... lisez, vous verrez bien ! Et puis, le titre peut vous donner un indice et je trouve que c'est déjà trop ! Chapitre 9 : Rencontre 

Le mois d'Août était presque écoulé. Harry était impatient de revoir son parrain. Son parrain, le sien, le Sirius Black qu'il connaissait et non le jeune et fougueux Sirius, qui avait réellement l'esprit d'un maraudeur. Harry ne tenait pas en place.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily »

Harry regarda sa jeune mère, en train de manger dans la salle commune (Dumbledore trouvait absurde d'utiliser la Grande Salle puisqu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux) un morceau de bacon. Qu'elle était belle ! Avec ses cheveux clairs virant sur le roux, son visage souriant et illuminé, ses yeux semblables à deux pierres précieuses qui brillaient d'un éclat puissant. Harry devait vraiment avoir un air béat puisque les Maraudeurs le regardaient en s'esclaffant.

- « Je suis d'humeur joyeuse, expliqua-t-il. »

- « Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda poliment Remus. »

Harry sourit sans rien dire. Ils avaient tous oublié qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où son parrain viendrait leur rendre visite. Remus, Sirius, Lily et James semblaient avoir perdu toute notion du temps en sa compagnie. Lui-même avait du mal à se retrouver dans les jours mais en apprenant la nouvelle par Dumbledore, il s'était procuré son vieux calendrier et avait tout simplement barré les jours depuis.

- « Non, répondit-il finalement. »

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, étonnés, mais ils décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de ne pas retenter la question.

Seul James fronçait encore les sourcils à la fin du repas. Harry lui sourit d'un air innocent, et rejoint son dortoir pour se préparer.

***

James réfléchissait. Le comportement de Harry au petit-déjeuner était inhabituel. Il avait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose. James fronça encore une fois les sourcils et se creusa les méninges. Mais non, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui causait cette attente impatiente. En haussant les épaules, il rejoint les autres et abandonna l'idée de trouver cette cause.

Après leur préparation rapide (douche, rasage, parfumage ( ?)... de vraies filles !), ils se demandèrent que faire dans la journée. Durant tout le mois, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, organisé des débats, révisé ('pour les BUSEs, voyons', leur avait dit Lily) et volé. Mais cette fois, Harry avait autre chose à proposer :

- « Dites, les Maraudeurs, vous ne connaissez pas encore totalement les passages secrets de l'école, n'est-ce pas ?demanda-t-il. »

- « Harry, tu nous offenses, là ! s'indigna Sirius. »

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire et poursuivit :

- « Si nous allions faire un tour dans le château ? Je prends la carte que vous avez créé et je vous fait visiter les coins que vous ne connaissez pas. Mais attention, vous ne regardez pas cette carte, avertit-il. »

James interrogea Sirius, Remus et Lily du regard. Ils approuvèrent.

Harry leur fit son sourire le plus mystérieux et attrapa la carte puis y jeta un coup d'oeil. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux du parchemin, une étincelle s'y était logée mais James n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où elle provenait.

***

- « Comment a-t-on réussi à fabriquer une carte qui montre non seulement les couloirs, passages secrets et salles de Poudlard, mais aussi ceux qui s'y trouvent ? se demandait Remus à voix haute.

- « Je n'en sais rien, Remus, tu ne me l'as jamais expliqué, répondit Harry avec toujours cette flamme dans les yeux. »

- « Vous avez du utiliser un sortilège d'identité ou quelque chose comme ça, suggéra Lily. »

- « Non, ce genre de sortilège ne marche pas sur les objets magiques, observa Sirius. Je pense que ça devait être une variante d'un Charme de localisation lié à un sortilège d'identité. »

- « Hum..., sûrement..., dit James. Nous étions drôlement ingénieux ! »

- « On ne devrait pas dire '_nous allons être'_ plutôt ? demanda Remus. »

- « Je trouve les conjugaisons très dures lorsqu'il y a un voyage dans le temps, remarqua Sirius. »

Tout en bavardant de grammaire, ils s'engouffraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ne s'apercevant pas que Harry les guidait vers un endroit précis.

- « Tu crois que j'ai été promue préfète en chef ? demanda Lily. »

- « Lily est devenue préfète cette année, précisa James à Harry qui souriait. »

- « Enfin, il y a 25 ans, corrigea Remus. »

- « Il y a décidément trop de complications dans le langage ! soupira Sirius. »

James fronça les sourcils. Il avait entendu deux hommes parler dans le couloir adjacent. Il reconnaît la première voix avec aisance. Le ton était doux et amusé, cela ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Albus Dumbledore. Le deuxième homme avait une voix inconnue de James. Mais elle lui paraissait tout de même familière. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui trahissait une grande solitude. Son timbre était légèrement enraillé, étouffé et grave. James tendit l'oreille pour essayer de reconnaître la voix mais n'entendit aucune parole distinctement.

Soudain, un grand homme aux cheveux longs et bruns, au visage émacié et aux yeux vides de tout espoir, surgit dans leur couloir.

Fin du chapitre !

Non, je plaisante ! Je serais pas aussi dure avec vous, je sais que c'est un bon moment pour arrêter le chapitre, mais je n'ai pas encore assez écrit ! Je suis désolée...*gênée*

Le nouveau venu leva les yeux vers James et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- « Harry ! s'exclama-t-il de son timbre guttural. Comment tu vas, mon bonhomme ? »

L'homme s'approcha de James. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir où étaient ses amis mais ils étaient encore dans le couloir précédent. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner à nouveau, l'homme était en train de l'étreindre tendrement.

- « Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

L'homme devait avoir senti que James s'était crispé dans ses bras. A ce moment, Remus, Lily et Sirius apparurent dans le couloir, suivis de Harry avec un grand sourire.

L'étranger eut un mouvement de recul en voyant ces élèves approcher de lui. Puis il aperçut Harry et eut une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

- « Harry ? »

Il s'adressait désormais à Harry qui lui sourit d'un sourire franc plus grand que précédemment.

- « Bonjour, répondit-il. Tu as pris le garçon devant toi pour moi ? »

L'homme regarda à nouveau James qui leva cette fois les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux noisettes et non verts.

- « Ja... James ? hésita-t-il »

Harry s'approcha d'eux prit l'homme dans ses bras et murmura :

- « Patmol, je suis content de te revoir. Mais tu devrais apprendre à mieux reconnaître ton filleul. »

Dumbledore, qui avait assisté à la scène, posa un bras sur Harry. Celui-ci s'écarta et dit tout haut :

- « James, Lily, Remus et Sirius, je vous présente Sirius Black, mon parrain. »

Les visages des quatre visiteurs du passé se décomposèrent tandis que Sirius1* (l'actuel) gardait le silence, trop étonné.

James était une fois de plus abasourdi. Son meilleur ami et cette personne ne faisaient qu'un ? Cet homme debout devant lui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Ses cheveux étaient sales, pleins de noeuds, et bien plus longs que ceux de son meilleur ami ! De plus, ses yeux autrefois rieurs et plein de vie, laissaient désormais une impression d'une épave. C'était cela, cet homme ressemblait à une épave. Son corps semblait fatigué, son visage n'avait plus rien de ce qui lui donnait cette beauté que les filles recherchaient. Il n'avait rien du Sirius Black que James connaissait. Pourtant, c'était lui. C'était son futur lui, du moins. Et à cette pensée, son coeur se resserra. 

Puis, peu à peu, un sourire s'établit sur les différents visages, celui des deux Sirius en premier.

- « Je comprends, maintenant, s'écria Patmol. Je me souviens qu'on est partis dans le futur et qu'on a jamais su ce qu'il y était arrivé. Je ne m'en rappelais plus ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir tous ! »

Son sourire disparut de son visage et il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry.

- « C'est bon, Patmol, ils sont au courant, le rassura Harry. »

Il soupira de soulagement et observa les Maraudeurs. James se sentait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vraiment Sirius. Lorsqu'il avait appris de Dumbledore la vie qu'il avait eu depuis halloween 1981, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé combien terrible ça devait être. Azkaban…ça restait vague dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de détraqueurs mais en voyant le regard vide de cet homme, il se douta qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleures créatures que le monde magique avait créé. Il _devait_ savoir comment son ami l'avait vécu.

- « Je... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire..., continua Patmol. Mais..., s'interrompit-il tout à coup. »

- « Quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry. »

- « Où est le petit rat ? Le traître ? »

- « Enfermé aux cachots, Sirius, répondit calmement Dumbledore. »

Un sourire lumineux fendit à nouveau son visage.

- « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche, dit Patmol en hochant la tête après quelques instants de silence. »

Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain la plus proche.

Harry, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily s'échangèrent un regard étonné tandis que Dumbledore laissait échapper un petit rire.

- « Même s'il a besoin d'un petit nettoyage, il veut surtout se passer à l'eau froide pour mieux digérer, expliqua le directeur. »

***

Nda : Patmol est le Sirius qu'on connaît, l'adulte. Et évidemment Sirius est le jeune. J'espère que vous allez pas trop vous mélanger. C'est simple pour s'en rappeler : Patmol, ça vient de sa forme animagus mais Sirius ne se transforme qu'en 5e année donc Sirius jeune ne peut pas être appelé Patmol.

***

Ils étaient dans la salle commune. Lily regardait ses amis et Patmol tour à tour. 

Comme Sirius avait changé ! Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré les Maraudeurs en première année, elle avait été immédiatement séduite par ces yeux bleus vifs, ce sourire charmeur. Par la suite, elle avait découvert que James était autrement plus beau que son meilleur ami. Mais toutes les filles de Poudlard ne le savaient pas et la majorité était séduite par Sirius. Pourtant, en regardant Patmol, elle ne trouvait pas ce qui pouvait séduire ne serait-ce qu'une fillette. Lily était certaine que c'était sa vie qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Comme c'était triste de voir son ami perdre toute vitalité !

En attendant, Patmol avait l'air si heureux de les revoir ! Et elle le comprenait, cela devait être tellement choquant de voir ses amis tués depuis plus de 10 ans. Mais, passée la surprise, il devait irradier. La chance de pouvoir les revoir après toutes ces années...

Lily pouvait facilement se mettre à sa place.

- « J'avais presque oublié comment on ressemblait à 15 ans, disait Patmol. On était tellement innocents... »

Il parlait presque pour lui-même. Harry, assis à côté de lui, lui posa la main sur l'épaule, pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Gêné, Patmol s'excusa et regarda ses pieds. Lily pensa qu'il y avait tout de même des choses qui ne changeaient pas durant les années, malgré les épreuves.

- « Je sais que ça ne soit pas vraiment vous faire plaisir de me voir, commença Patmol. J'ai vraiment changé depuis mes 15 ans, et je crois que vous l'avez déjà remarqué... »

Lily lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était à côté de la vérité.

- « Tu as juste besoin d'une remise en forme, c'est tout, dit-elle avec douceur. »

- « Je te reconnais bien là, Lilette, répondit Patmol en riant. »

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ce surnom.

- « Mais, tu as raison, j'ai bien besoin d'un relookage, reprit-il. »

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent des sourires. Sirius était ravagé de voir à quoi il ressemblera ces prochaines années et fut donc satisfait lorsque Lily se proposa de l'arranger. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'avec des vêtements convenables, des cheveux propres bien coupés et rasé de près, il sera de nouveau séduisant…

***

Harry était aux premières loges. Il voulait voir le résultat avant tout le monde. Lily sortit enfin de la salle de bains en prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser entrevoir ce que cela avait donner. Elle se plaça devant la porte, s'éclaircit la voix et annonça :

- « Messieurs Potter Junior et Senior, Monsieur Black junior et Monsieur Lupin, veuillez admirer le miracle que j'ai réussi à créer de mes mains sur la personne de Sirius Black senior ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et laissa sortir Patmol. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait plus à son parrain, il ressemblait au jeune homme séduisant qui avait été témoin au mariage de ses parents. Ses cheveux étaient brillants et coupés courts, ses yeux bleus avaient repris la teinte bleue foncée de Sirius, son visage était rosi par trop de chaleur et il était vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier beige. Son parfum ambré parvenait aux narines de tous.

- « Wahoo ! parvint à dire Sirius. Tu me ressembles beaucoup plus, maintenant ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Remus lui disait 'Prétentieux !'.

Patmol, fier de sa nouvelle allure, se promena d'un pas assuré dans la salle commune. 

- « J'ai du utiliser un charme de revirement de couleur pour ses yeux, expliqua Lily. Ça a effacé les mauvais sentiments et les a remplacé par ceux qu'il ressentait en ce moment. »

- « Tu as eu raison, ma Lily, dit tendrement James en lui déposant un baiser léger sur la joue. »

Patmol s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable et observa son double du passé.

- « Tu ne me voyais pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il. »

- « Pas vraiment, non, avoua Sirius. J'avais vu les photos de Harry où tu me ressemblais vraiment et je m'attendais à la même personne. »

- « C'est la même personne, Sirius, corrigea Harry. Il – tu - a juste dû passer par des épreuves qui ont changé son apparence. »

- « Je sais, mais en te voyant, Patmol, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était une autre personne. »

Patmol soupira.

- « Je sais bien..., la vie ne m'a pas arrangée. Pourtant, j'étais tellement beau avant ! »

Lily éclata de rire, suivie par James et Remus. Il était désormais évident que Sirius Black et Patmol étaient la même personne.

A leurs rires, les deux s'offensèrent en protestant 'Hey !'.

Que c'était bon de voir que tout espoir de bonheur futur n'était pas perdu !

**Fin du chapitre !**

****

Et pour de bon, cette fois ! Je suis désolée si ma petite blague ne vous a pas plu mais j'avais trop envie de le faire !

Alors, nouvelles impressions ? Direction Reviews !

A propos des reviews, quelques remerciements quand même, il faut dire que sans vous (les reviewers), je ne ferais pas grand chose ! Si vous ne m'encouragiez pas à continuer, je pense que j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps ! pas que l'histoire ne me plait plus, que je n'ai plus d'inspiration, au contraire ! c'est de loin la meilleure histoire que j'ai écrit (pas pour frimer, je veux dire que je n'aime pas trop mes autres fics). Je voulais juste dire que ça m'aurait déprimé de ne pas avoir de commentaires et j'aurais vraiment cru que j'étais une auteur totalement nulle !

Donc merci :

**Isabelle : **je suis contente que tu aimes mon style, ça fait plaisir !

**Luna : **t'en rafole ? à ce point ? c'est sympa !

**Julie Potter : **pour réconfort, je trouve que c'est mieux aussi alors je l'ai mis. Et merci, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je baisse en qualité, alors ça me rassure !

**Clem : **LA rencontre ? Celle-ci ? alors, ça t'a plu ?

**Mister-master : **enfin plus de deux mots ! et puis, la rentrée, ça déprime, mais on retrouve les potes, c'est bien aussi, non ? et t'as de la chance, moi je rentre mardi !

**Mymye Potter : **T'es vraiment véxé(e) ? et je crois pas que l'orgueil a à voir avec ça, je veux pas utiliser ton idée parce que c'est TON idée ! je préfère trouver par moi-même, et puis, j'ai déjà mon idée….désolée. mais merci !

**StarsAngel01 : **Merci ! Pour l'idée de chapitre, pas grave, j'ai opté pour 'réconfort' finalement. Et tu n'as pas réussi à faire chanter tes casseroles ? t'y arriveras peut-être mieux avec des chaudrons ?

**Mystick : **à ton service, voilà le chapitre ! moi aussi, j'ai trouvé que ça changeait un peu, c'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai fait !

**Merci à tous ! Même à ceux qui me laissent pas de reviews, si vous l'avez lue, ça me fait plaisir aussi ! Sauf que il n'y a pas de statistiques de visites à ma connaissance...**


	10. La répartition

Update : 12/11/03, remise en page et légère modification Et voici la tant attendue rentrée (ne vous méprenez pas, je ne parle pas de la notre !) 

Si vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de vos reviews, allez voir dans les reviews, j'y ai répondu !

Chapitre 10 : La répartition 

****

****

****

La veille de la rentrée, les professeurs revinrent au château pour mettre au point quelques détails de dernière minute. 

Pour une fois, le repas fut servi dans la Grande Salle en raison du nombre croissant de résidents à Poudlard. Ce matin-là, Harry, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily descendirent donc déjeuner. Harry se sentait légèrement mélancolique en traversant les couloirs. Patmol était parti il y a quelques jours, parce que 'sa mission l'attendait…et Remus aussi par ailleurs.'. Mais son parrain lui manquait déjà. Le voir de nouveau en forme, rieur, joyeux, lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et il espérait que ça avait remonté le moral des Maraudeurs, lequel s'était un peu affaissé en voyant l'homme qu'était devenu Sirius Black.

C'était donc avec ces pensées qu'Harry parcourait le château en compagnie des Maraudeurs, direction la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la pièce, un silence se fit. En jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs, Harry se rendit compte que Dumbledore ne les avait pas non plus mis au courant. Il était décidément un homme très étrange. D'ailleurs, le 'vieil excentrique' comme disait l'horrible journaliste Rita Skeeter, riait dans son coin, appréciant les différentes réactions de ses collègues.

Harry toussa légèrement, gêné de tant d'attention, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Mais la voix du directeur l'arrêta.

- « Non, Harry, venez manger avec nous, il y a largement assez de place, les invita Albus Dumbledore. »

Quelques professeurs auraient bien protesté mais ils étaient encore sous le choc de voir les nouveaux étudiants morts, en fuite, ou isolé actuellement.

- « Professeur ? demanda Remus poliment au directeur. Pouvez-vous leur expliquer s'il vous plait ? Nous sommes assez fatigués de répéter la même histoire à chaque fois. »

- « Pourtant vous n'avez pas fini ! Mais oui, je veux bien vous remplacer, accepta Dumbledore. »

***

James observait les professeurs pendant que le vieux directeur racontait une fois de plus la raison de leur présence. Il vit Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle en leur temps et qui était très vite devenue directrice adjointe. Le professeur Flitwick ne semblait pas avoir changé, bien que quelques rides avaient fait leur apparition sur son petit visage. Rubeus Hagrid, le gentil garde-chasse qui l'avait aidé tant de fois, lui adressait un grand sourire. Lui non plus ne portait pas de grands changements. Enfin, parmi les professeurs qu'il connaissait, il repéra le professeur Vector, qui enseignait l'arithmancie que Remus et Lily suivaient et Sibille Treawney, la vieille folle au Troisième Oeil. Il remarqua que le professeur de potions était absent, ainsi que celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (les places étaient attribués suivant les matières). 

La conversation avait pris un autre tournant : celui du Quidditch. James se hâta d'y participer, ainsi que Harry. Sirius, Remus et Lily, eux parlaient tranquillement dans leur coin. A la fin du repas, ils rejoignirent la Salle Commune.

- « J'ai l'impression qu'ils l'ont bien pris, disait Remus en parlant des réactions des profs. »

- « Parle pour toi, Remus, répliqua Sirius d'un ton sombre. Ils ne m'ont pas une seule fois adressé un regard agréable, à part Dumbledore. »

- « Ils te prennent pour un criminel, expliqua doucement Harry. Dumbledore n'a pas risqué le récit du gardien du secret. »

- « C'est compréhensible, ajouta Lily. S'il l'avait fait, il se serait opposé ouvertement au ministère. »

Sirius soupira bruyamment et baissa les yeux.

- « Je sais bien mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien c'est dur de sentir ces regards sur moi, de savoir qu'ils me prennent pour un meurtrier, pour quelqu'un qui est capable de _tuer_ des innocents ! »

Remus s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Il murmura tout doucement :

- « Si le directeur a décidé de ne pas en parler, il faut respecter sa décision parce qu'il a forcement une bonne raison. Mais nous sommes toujours là pour t'épauler si ça continue… »

- « Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Patmol avait l'air aussi ravagé. Si pendant treize ans, il a subi ça, c'est normal qu'il ne se sente pas bien dans sa peau. »

James observa son meilleur ami perdre le contrôle sur ses sentiments dans les bras de Remus. Sirius Black, le garçon qui savait si bien cacher son mal-être, se laissait aller ouvertement en disant ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Si cette haine que ceux qui croyaient qu'il serait leur gardien du secret, continuait, Sirius deviendrait comme Patmol : il ne se sentirait pas bien dans sa peau. Et c'était l'inverse du Sirius Black qu'il connaissait, toujours sûr de lui.

Lily prit le relais dans les bras de Sirius. Remus avait l'air vraiment peiné pour son ami. Il devait savoir ce que ça faisait, d'être traité comme une personne adepte du Mal. James avait toujours été considéré comme quelqu'un de bien, ouvertement contre les forces du Mal. Et les années suivantes semblaient ne pas échapper à la règle. Même mort, il avait toujours une forte popularité auprès des combattants des forces noires. Alors, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en sentant que les gens n'avaient pas confiance en toi, qu'ils pensaient que tu étais capable du pire. Mais, en position de meilleur ami, il se devait de réconforter Sirius.

- « J'irai voir Dumbledore tout à l'heure, dit-il. »

Aussitôt, Harry se joignit à lui.

- « Je viendrai avec toi. Nous n'allons pas rester comme ça sans rien faire ! »

Sirius eut un faible sourire lorsque Lily le lâcha. 

- « Je suis content de savoir que j'ai de vrais amis sur lesquels je peux compter, dit-il sincèrement. »

Oulà ! Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour Sirius ! Il devenait vraiment trop sentimental ! 

***

- « Fizwizbiz »

James, Harry et Remus montèrent les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur.

Remus frappa à la porte et entra après avoir entendu 'entrez !' à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- « Tiens ! Salut Fumseck ! dit Harry, en voyant arriver le phénix. »

- « Il te fait confiance ? s'étonna James. »

- « Il n'a eu confiance qu'en James, Lily et moi, ajouta Remus. »

- « Et pas Sirius ? demanda Harry. »

- « Trop impulsif, répondirent en choeur James et Remus, il ne s'entend pas très bien avec les animaux. »

- « Voilà encore un point où Sirius a changé au fil du temps, remarqua Harry. »

Une voix douce mais néanmoins amusée interrompit leur discussion.

- « Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Albus Dumbledore. »

- « Professeur ! sursauta Harry. Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

- « Je n'aurais pas du entrer dans mon bureau sans avertir, c'est vrai, répliqua le vieil homme, amusé. »

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire tandis que Harry regardait la pièce, ayant oublié où il était.

- « Excusez-moi, nous voudrions justement vous parler de Sirius, se reprit-il. »

- « Oui, continua James, il ne va pas bien du tout, il est en train de devenir comme Patmol ! »

- « Et où est l'inconvénient ? répondit le directeur, une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus. »

- « James veut dire par là, se relaya Remus, que Sirius ne se sent pas bien parce que tout le monde semble penser qu'il est un criminel. »

- « Et vous êtes venus me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas dit la vérité à son sujet ce matin, devina Dumbledore. »

- « Euh..., oui, admit Harry. »

Harry avait toujours eu l'impression que le regard du directeur pouvait voir en lui, comprendre sa présence, répondre à ses questions sans rien dire. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai préféré ne pas le dire ce matin pour ne pas avoir à le répéter. Comme vous l'avez dit ce matin, Mr Lupin, c'est assez fatigant de dire la même chose plusieurs fois. Je comptais dire la vérité ce soir, lorsque tous les élèves seront là. »

Les trois compères soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils n'auraient pas à essayer de le persuader de le dire, il le ferait sans ! Et Sirius n'aurait pas à supporter le comportement des autres pendant la journée, puisqu'ils ne bougeraient pas du château.

- « A propos, dit Dumbledore alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau, j'ai omis de vous dire que vous serez répartis à nouveau ce soir en même temps que les premières années. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama James. Nous avons déjà été répartis à Gryffondor... ! »

- « Je sais bien, répliqua-t-il, mais vous êtes nouveaux en ce temps, donc vous devez repasser sous le Choixpeau, c'est le règlement. »

- « Il y a un règlement qui dit que les visiteurs du passé doivent être à nouveau répartis ? demanda Remus. »

Dumbledore sourit mais ne répondit pas et ils sortirent du bureau perplexes.

***

Lily regardait toutes les cinq minutes sa montre. Dans une heure, les élèves arriveraient et elle ferait la connaissance des descendants de ceux qu'elle connaissait en son temps. Qu'est-ce que c'était excitant ! Elle avait tellement hâte qu'elle ne tenait pas en place sur son siège. Remus lui lança un regard en biais par dessus son livre. Il ne savait que trop comment elle pouvait être lorsqu'elle était impatiente. Et il n'y avait qu'un remède, cela aussi Moony le savait (N/A : désolée, je trouve Lunard tellement laid !). mais la solution en question était occupée à discuter de Quidditch avec son fils et personne ne pourrait l'en défaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient épuisés leur stock de conversation sur son sport favori. 

De plus, Lily commençait à connaître Harry et il ressemblait décidément vraiment beaucoup à James. Et le Quidditch était un des sujets favoris de leur fils, à ce qu'il semblait en le regardant frémir d'excitation en en parlant.

Remus s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie.

- « Je crois que le seul moyen de venir à bout de ton impatience est d'attendre, désolé, lui dit-il. »

- « Oui, je vois que mes futurs mari et progéniture sont trop occupés pour me soigner, répondit-elle en souriant. »

Sirius, installé entre les deux groupes, éclata de rire à la remarque.

- « Je croyais que tu participais à leur conversation sur le sport, lui dit Remus. »

- « J'ai voulu, oui, mais je me suis arrêté, ils dépassent largement mes connaissances et j'ai été vite largué ! C'est un truc à savoir : ne jamais essayer de s'incruster dans leur conversation quand le père et le fils commencent à parler Quidditch ! répondit-il. »

Lily et Remus rirent avec leur ami qui avait repris toute sa gaieté depuis son entrevue avec le directeur.

***

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et tous purent voir que Harry Potter était déjà installé à la table des Gryffondor.

- « Harry ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! s'écria Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. »

- « Salut Hermione ! Vous aussi m'avez manqué ! répondit-il. »

Ron arriva peu après, n'ayant pas voulu courir après Hermione (« Et ma réputation, alors ? »).

- « Salut Harry ! Comment ça va ? lui dit-il en adressant un grand sourire à son meilleur ami. »

- « On ne peut mieux, Ron ! »

En s'installant, Ron ne pu s'empêcher de poser _la_ question à Harry.

- « Alors ? Où sont-ils ? »

- « Qui ? demanda innocemment Harry. »

- « A ton avis, bêta, s'en mêla Hermione. »

- « Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise, mes chers amis ! »

***

James sentait son estomac se nouer en attendant la répartition.

- « Serais-tu stressé, par hasard, James ? demanda Remus avec un sourire. »

- « Légèrement, oui, répondit James, sarcastique. »

- « Tu ne devrais pas, Jae (_N/A_ : _prononcez : Jé)_, lui dit Sirius. On y est déjà passé, sous ce vieux chapeau. »

Mais 'Jae' n'était pas dupe : lorsque son ami utilisait ce surnom, il mentait. Et il croyait toujours que personne ne s'en rendait compte. James était donc persuadé que Sirius ne se sentait pas mieux que lui.

- « C'est tout naturel, Sirius, d'être stressé, intervint Lily. Moi aussi, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent et je n'en ai pas honte. »

Sirius crut qu'elle disait ça pour James et s'en sortit encore une fois, évitant l'humiliation que provoquerait la découverte de ses mensonges.

- « Alors ? Où est-ce qu'ils en sont ? se renseigna Remus. »

James s'approcha de la petite porte qui donnait à l'arrière de la Grande Salle, et y colla l'oreille.

- « Weasley, dit-il après avoir entendu le dernier nom. »

- « Ce n'est pas le nom de l'ami de Ron ? Et celui d'Arthur ? demanda Sirius. »

- « D'après ce que j'ai compris, la plus jeune enfant d'Arthur est en 4e année, leur dit Lily. »

- « Chut ! Il nous annonce ! s'écria James. »

****

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents lorsque Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix après la répartition des premières années.

- « Mes chers élèves, nous accueillons aujourd'hui des anciens élèves qui n'ont pas fini leur scolarité et vont cette année la poursuivre avant de repartir chez eux. La particularité de ces élèves est qu'ils ne sont pas nés dans les années 80, ni 70. pourtant, ils ont quinze ans. L'explication est… »

Le directeur s'interrompit et regarda ses élèves qui se demandaient comment c'était possible. Il poursuivit :

- « …que James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin viennent du le passé, de 25 ans en arrière plus précisément. Et ils vont être répartis maintenant comme le veut le règlement. Messieurs, mademoiselle, vous pouvez entrer. »

***

Lily tendit l'oreille. Albus Dumbledore parlait mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Puis, James prit une grande inspiration, lança un vague 'C'est à nous' et poussa la porte.

Lily suivit Remus et James qui s'avançaient dans la Grande Salle. Elle regarda les autres élèves qui les observaient, excités. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers les Gryffondor et accrocha le regard de Harry. Celui-ci leur fit un signe d'encouragement.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha avec un parchemin et appela :

- « Black, Sirius ! »

A son nom, les élèves murmurèrent, effrayés. Lily sut que Dumbledore ne leur avait pas encore dit qu'il était innocent. Sirius s'avança et prit le choixpeau sous le regard dégoûté de McGonagall. Le choixpeau eut du mal à se décider et apparemment, ça ne faisait vraiment pas plaisir à Sirius. Enfin, une fente s'ouvrit dans le chapeau et cria :

« Gryffondor !»

Sirius, visiblement agacé du temps passé à se répartir, se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor où il fut accueilli joyeusement par Harry, un rouquin et une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bruns broussailleux.

- « Evans, Lilian ! »

Lily fut tirée de ses pensées et se dirigea avec angoisse vers le choixpeau. A peine mit, l'objet lui parla :

- « Eh bien, il y en a encore beaucoup du passé à répartir ? »

- « Trois avec moi, répondit-elle en pensée. »

- « Eh bien, chère Lilian, je vais te dire la même chose que la dernière fois : je te vois bien à Serdaigle. »

- « Je vais vous répondre comme la dernière fois, j'appartiens à la maison de celui qui t'as créé ! »

- « Gryffondor ? C'est vrai que tu as un passé –et un futur– qui t'a endurci et tu es plus têtue que n'importe qui, d'où ton courage. Bon, très bien, GRYFFONDOR ! »

Lily, satisfaite, ôta le choixpeau de sa tête et rejoignit son fils, ses amis et Sirius.

Harry la gratifia d'un sourire et l'invita à prendre place en face de lui.

- « Ron, Hermione, je vous présente ma mère, leur dit-il. »

Lily leur fit un sourire et regarda la suite de la répartition.

- « Lupin, Remus ! »

Des sourires apparurent sur les visages de la plupart des élèves. Apparemment, Remus avait été un professeur apprécié. La répartition fut rapide, Remus fut envoyé direct à Gryffondor où il eut un accueil magistral.

- « Potter, James !»

James posa le choixpeau sur la tête et on aurait dit que l'objet enchanté avait de nouveau un dilemme. Où voulait-il donc que James aille ?

Enfin, le même mot sortit de sa bouche :

- « Gryffondor ! »

Et James rejoignit ses amis.

***

Harry n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Il était tellement heureux ! Sentant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux et que Sirius en serait bientôt gêné, il fit un appel mental au directeur en l'observant.

Comme si Dumbledore était télépathe, il commença son discours.

- « Bienvenue chers élèves pour une nouvelle année ! J'ai quelques modifications à vous faire part : tout d'abord, votre ancien maître de potions ne sera pas disponible en ce début d'année scolaire, donc vous héritez d'une remplaçante : Melle Glam.

Il désigna une sorcière à l'aspect sombre assise à la place de Rogue. Elle avait des yeux noirs comme du charbon et un regard pénétrant. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et partaient en pics à l'arrière. Harry se demandait si elle était séduisante.

- « De plus, continua Dumbledore, nous avons, comme chaque année, un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il a accepté de laisser son poste au ministère pour vous enseigner une année. »

Harry marmonna à l'adresse de Ron :

- « J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas pris cet imbécile de Lucius Malefoy ! »

Ron lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux.

- « Arthur Weasley, vous pouvez rentrer, poursuivit le directeur. »

**Fin du chapitre !**

Je me suis dépêchée pour le finir aujourd'hui alors j'espère que la qualité n'a pas baissé à cause de ça !

Reviews please !

Et merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé !


	11. Première journée

Update : le 12/11/03, remise en page, correction et modification Voici enfin le chapitre 11 !  je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais entre les devoirs, la relaxation après les cours, les cours eux-mêmes... de plus, il faut accéder à l'ordinateur et pour ça, virer mon frère ! 

A propos, j'ai une autre fic qui est publiée sur ce site qui s'appelle Harry Potter et l'héritage. J'avais commencé une suite mais n'ayant eu que 3 reviews pour 'l'héritage', je ne sais pas si je vais la publier, ou même la continuer. Alors, si vous l'avez lue, dites-moi ce que vous en, pensez s'il vous plait. 

Chapitre 11 : Premier jour 

****

****

Un grand homme avec quelques cheveux roux éparses sur le crâne entra.

- « Ron ! s'écria Harry. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ton père changeait d'emploi ? »

Ron lui sourit et plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire.

- « Avis aux farceurs, continua le directeur d'un air amusé, ne vous risquez pas à tester vos inventions sur notre nouvel enseignant. Je crois qu'il est bien entraîné à les contrer chez lui... »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux qui s'empourprèrent. Mr Weasley, lui, souriait aux élèves – en particulier aux Gryffondors qu'il connaissait.

- « C'est génial, Ron ! dit Hermione. Je suis sûre que ton père sait beaucoup de choses sur la défense contre les arts obscurs. »

Ron était bombé de fierté. Harry pensa – et il aurait été blâmé par son meilleur ami s'il l'avait entendu – qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère Percy à ce moment-là.

- « Je n'ai pas fini, désolé, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je sais que vous avez faim mais cette information est primordiale. »

Un silence se fit à cette annonce.

- « Je dois vous avouer que le Ministère a sur le dos une énorme erreur justicière. Sirius Black n'est pas coupable du meurtre des moldus, de Peter Pettigrow et des Potter. »

Des murmures parcoururent la salle. Harry entendit des 'c'est du n'importe quoi !' , 'il est décidément cinglé' et 'J'ai toujours su qu'il était innocent'.

- « C'est Peter Pettigrow le coupable. Sa version jeune est actuellement isolée et emprisonnée ici même. »

Et il se lança dans l'explication complète.

***

James voyait que son meilleur ami se détendait. A la fin du récit, pourtant, il n'était toujours pas d'humeur joyeuse.

Harry présenta alors ses amis :

- « James, Lily, Sirius et Remus, je vous présente mes meilleurs amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

Ils échangèrent tous des grands sourires joyeux.

- « Ron ? demanda Remus. C'est bien ton père, Arthur ? » 

- « En effet, répondit-il fièrement. »

- « Et le première année ? demanda Lily. Il est de ta famille aussi ? »

- « Oui, c'est mon cousin, Jeremy. »

- « A propos, Hermione, continua Lily, Richard Granger est ton père ? »

- « Tu le connais ? s'étonna la concernée. »

- « Bien sûr, c'était mon meilleur ami en primaire. Mais j'ai déménagé et on s'est perdu de vue. Avec qui s'est-il marié ? »

- « Ann Hallow. »

- « C'était l'ennemie de Petunia et par conséquent, mon amie ! »

James détourna son attention de cette conversation. Il avait remarqué que Sirius était trop silencieux.

- « Hé, les Maraudeurs ! les interpella un garçon que Harry avait appelé Seamus. Pourquoi le Choixpeau a-t-il mis autant de temps pour vous répartir ? Seul Harry l'avait fait autant réfléchir. »

Soudain, toute la table sembla captivée par la question. Sirius s'assombrit instantanément.

- « Il a voulu me mettre à Serdaigle, avoua Lily. »

- « Et moi à Poufsouffle ! Je ne sais vraiment pas où il a trouvé ça, s'exclama James. »

Sirius resta muet.

- « Je crois que je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, hésita Harry, mais le Choixpeau avait insisté pour me placer à Serpentard. »

Les Gryffondors poussèrent un cri étouffé. Imaginer Harry Potter à Serpentard ? Non !

Sirius, gêné, admit :

- « Moi aussi. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi..., soupira-t-il. »

***

Harry, pour sauver sa dignité, voulut préciser que c'était à cause de Voldemort et sa fichue transmission de pouvoirs. Mais, par respect et amitié pour Sirius, il se retint. Il ne tenait pas à le voir encore triste et gêné.

Mais il avait sa petite idée sur la raison qui avait poussé le Choixpeau à le placer à Serpentard ou du moins tenter de le faire.

1) il était réputé pour sa ruse, ce qui était la qualité essentielle requise pour accéder à cette maison

2) Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses comportements agressifs et violents qu'il avait eu il y a deux ans –en particulier l'attaque de la Grosse Dame et son intense volonté de tuer Queudver.

Mais il savait que ça allait encore une fois le démoraliser.

***

Le lendemain, les Gryffondors de cinquième année se levèrent du bon pied. Le dortoir des garçons avait du être élargi par magie pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Et l'ambiance avait été très bonne cette nuit-là. Tous voulaient connaître les Maraudeurs, les connaissant des réputation. James avait été enthousiasmé à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec tous ces garçons à l'humeur joviale.

Bref, ils se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours de la journée, à savoir Soins aux Créatures Magiques. James se demandait si c'était toujours leur vieux professeur Gobe-Planche qui enseignait ce cours. Lorsqu'il posa la question à son fils, il ne lui répondit que par un grand sourire.

- « Bonjour, Hagrid, comment allez-vous ? demanda Remus qui s'était toujours très bien entendu avec le garde-chasse. Que faites-vous là ? »

- « Bonjour, vous sept ! Eh bien, je vous attendais, voyons, répondit-il en souriant. »

Harry s'approcha du demi-géant et l'étreignit. James s'étonna de cette amitié si forte. Et, à ce moment-là, Ron et Hermione vinrent imiter leur meilleur ami.

Ils devaient être réellement proches.

- « Vous ne leur avez pas dit, n'est-ce pas, chenapans ? les réprimanda Hagrid en s'essuyant les yeux. »

- « On a préféré vous laisser l'honneur de leur annoncer, répondit Hermione. »

- « Nous annoncer quoi ? demanda Sirius qui avait repris sa bonne humeur. »

- « Que je suis le professeur de Soins depuis trois ans maintenant, grâce à ces trois attire-problèmes, répondit fièrement Hagrid. »

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le garde-chasse avait été expulsé de l'école une vingtaine d'années avant leur scolarité. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment savait qu'il était innocent de ce dont on l'avait accusé, à savoir le meurtre d'une jeune Poufsouffle. Et désormais, il détenait un  poste de professeur !

- « Je suis vraiment ravie pour vous, Rubeus, dit franchement Lily avec l'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs. »

Lily avait toujours refusé de l'appeler Hagrid comme tout le monde le faisait. Elle disait que c'était son ami, et en tant que tel, elle devait le nommer par son prénom. Hagrid en était à chaque fois ému.

D'ailleurs, il avait réprimé un sanglot en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son prénom prononcé par quelqu'un.

- « Félicitations, mon vieux, lui dit Sirius. »

- « Ils ont réussi à établir mon innocence en deuxième année, expliqua Hagrid, au bord des larmes. »

- « C'est pas vrai qu'il remet ça ! dit une voix traînante et désagréable. »

James se retourna et se trouva face à face avec un garçon aux cheveux platines et yeux couleur d'acier. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Lucius Malfoy, un imbécile de Serpentard qui était ami avec Rogue, en son temps. Il n'avait que le nez qui différait.

- « Draco ! s'exclama Harry avec de la joie dans la voix. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant les vacances ! »

James écarquilla les yeux en regardant son fils et il remarqua à son plus grand soulagement qu'il était sarcastique.

- « Potter ! Quelle joie de remarquer que tu es maintenant en double exemplaire ! répliqua Draco Malfoy. »

- « Et tu as même la joie d'avoir quatre Gryffondors de plus à détester, répondit Ron avec un sourire. »

- « Weasley, je ne t'avais pas remarqué ! je croyais que ton père t'avais vendu en tant qu'elfe de maison pour se faire de l'argent. Remarque, il a trouvé un meilleur filon, il faut dire que professeur, ça paye mieux qu'un emploi inutile au ministère. »

Ron rougit de colère tandis qu'Hermione posait une main sur son bras pour le calmer. Quant à James, il se sentait bouillonner de fureur.

- « La ferme Malfoy ! »

Harry avait crié la même chose que lui. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Il était vraiment comme James.

- « Bien, ça suffit comme ça, les insultes, intervint Hagrid d'une voix ferme. Malfoy, tais-toi et écoute le cours. »

Ils passèrent une heure à étudier les différences entre les animaux et les formes animales des animagi. Les Maraudeurs se promirent de les retenir.

***

Lily discutait avec Hermione. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elles étaient de véritables jumelles. Elles aimaient les mêmes choses, parlaient des mêmes choses... bref, c'en était troublant. Et ça agaçait Sirius et Remus qui parlaient de clones (ils avaient décidé de s'intéresser à l'actualité, autant moldue que magique).

Ils entrèrent dans les cachots où se passait leur cours de Potions. Comme à l'habitude, les Serpentards partageaient la leçon. Cela devait être une coutume, se dit Lily. 

Melle Glam, les yeux baissés sur les parchemins d'appel, leur fit signe de s'installer.

- « Bonjour à tous, je suis Sheryl Glam et je vais remplacer le professeur précédent jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vous préviens, que même si je ne suis pas vieille, je sais me faire obéir et vous ne resterez pas longtemps dans cette classe si vous pensez le contraire. Maintenant, entamons la leçon sur l'antidote du Polynectar mal utilisée. »

****

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Melle Glam. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Rogue mais elle avait un petit quelque chose dans le regard qui te pénétrait, comme si elle devinait tous tes secrets. Et cette façon de jeter un coup d'oeil à Hermione lorsqu'elle avait parlé des effets secondaires d'une potion de Polynectar mal préparée. Hermione s'était mise à rougir et s'était ratatinée sur sa chaise, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement.

Harry, en groupe avec Remus, s'appliquait pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la Maîtresse des Potions. Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir si elle se mettait en colère facilement.

A la fin du cours, elle vérifia la substance qui coulait dans les chaudrons. Elle ne faisait aucune remarque gratuite aux Serpentards. Mais elle ne complimentait pas plus les Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à leur niveau, elle observa le liquide vert foncé visqueux qu'ils avaient préparé et leva les yeux vers eux. Lorsqu'elle regarda Harry, il sentit son intimité disparaître. Son regard semblait le sonder, l'évaluer de l'intérieur. Il se sentit très mal à l'aise et détourna les yeux. 

Lorsqu'elle passa son chemin, Remus se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

- « Elle sait que je suis un loup-garou. Je l'ai senti se dégoûter à ma vue, j'ai senti qu'elle fouillait mon cerveau. »

- « Je ne comprends pas comment elle fait ça. Moi aussi, j'ai eu un haut-le corps quand elle me regardait, comme si elle avait découvert quelque chose en moi de répugnant, d'obscur... »

Lily et Hermione, assises devant eux, se retournèrent, gênées.

- « C'est une vraie torture, cette fouille, dit Lily. »

- « Elle ne me dit rien qui vaille, avoua Hermione. »

La cloche sonna et ils ramassèrent leurs affaires. Harry soupira à l'adresse de Hermione :

- « Ca ne peut pas être pire que Rogue... »

***

James se sentait vidé de l'intérieur après cet affreux cours de Potions. Sirius lui avait avoué que la prof avait ouvert grand les yeux en découvrant ce qu'il avait en lui. Et cela trottait dans la tête de James. Il fut donc content de se distraire un peu en allant déjeuner.

Il commençait à se servir lorsque deux jumeaux roux absolument identiques s'assirent à côté de lui.

- « Salut, lui dit l'un des deux. Moi, c'est George et voici mon frère Fred Weasley. »

- « Vous êtes les frères de Ron ? demanda Sirius. »

- « Ouais, c'est notre frangin, cet estomac à pattes, dit Fred en regardant Ron s'empiffrer de poulet. »

- « C'est vrai, alors ? demanda George, surexcité. »

- « Quoi ? intervint Remus. »

- « Que vous êtes les créateurs de la carte du Maraudeur, voyons ! s'exclamèrent-t-ils en choeur. »

- « Il paraît, oui, répondit James. Harry nous l'a raconté mais on ne l'a pas encore créé à notre époque. »

- « Harry le savait ? s'étonna George. Et il ne nous a rien dit ? »

- « Ron devait probablement le savoir aussi, remarqua Fred. »

Et ils s'écrièrent : 'Frère indigne !' en direction de Ron qui s'arrêta de manger en les regardant, étonné.

- « J'arrive pas à croire que c'est bien vous ! soupira Fred. Vous savez que nous sommes vos concurrents directs ? »

- « Comment ça ? s'interrogea Remus. »

- « Nous sommes bien plus farceurs que vous, répondirent-ils. »

- « Ca reste à prouver ! s'exclama Sirius, apparemment offensé d'une telle insulte à leur réputation. »

- « On parie ? proposa George avec un sourire. »

***

Les Maraudeurs et le trio infernal, appelés désormais 'le clan des sept' en référence à une série de livres moldus, entrèrent dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Arthur Weasley les attendait. Il salua son fils, Harry et Hermione et adressa un grand sourire aux Maraudeurs.

- « Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir, leur dit-il. »

- « Bonjour, Arthur, dit Remus. A propos, comment doit-on t'appeler ? »

- « Arthur en dehors des cours, mais professeur pendant. »

- « Et moi ? intervint Ron. Je dois t'appeler professeur aussi ? »

Il eut un regard horrifié, comme si le fait de nommer son père ainsi lui faisait peur.

- « On verra, Rony, lui répondit Arthur. Allez-vous asseoir, maintenant, le cours va bientôt commencer. »

Ils s'installèrent sur deux rangs, étant trop nombreux pour un seul. Harry réprimait un fou-rire. Hermione, elle, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et Ron rougissait de façon inquiétante.

- « Rony ? parvint à articuler Harry. »

Ron ne répondit pas mais se leva, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son père, qui parut embarrassé, et retourna à sa place, toujours aussi rouge.

- « Tout le monde est là ? demanda Mr. Weasley. Alors nous pouvons commencer la leçon. Tout d'abord, je me présente, je suis Arthur Weasley, et je suis bien le père de Ronald ici-présent et des autres Weasley que vous devez connaître. En Juin, j'ai appris par le Directeur que Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu et j'ai décidé de quitter mon poste au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu pour enseigner à Poudlard et vous préparer au pire. »

Il s'interrompit un moment. Lily observa son fils qui s'était assombrit.

- « J'espère que je serai à la hauteur. Maintenant, commençons sans attendre la leçon d'aujourd'hui qui porte sur les patronus. »

***

- « Dernier cours de la journée ? s'horrifia Sirius. Ils veulent qu'on s'endorme sur nos boules de cristal ou quoi ? »

- « On ferait bien d'y aller, la tour n'est pas tout près, fit remarquer Harry. »

Lily, Hermione et Remus partirent pour leur cours d'Arithmancie tandis que Harry, Ron, James et Sirius se dirigeaient en traînant les pieds vers la tour où se déroulait la Divination.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, la fumée étouffante des encens leur empêcha de voir leurs places et ils trébuchèrent plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre la fenêtre. Ron l'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer de l'air et évacuer le brouillard artificiel. Ils se rendirent ainsi compte que Neville était allongé à côté de l'armoire, entre des tasses brisées. Harry se précipita vers lui et prit son pouls. Il était vivant, c'était déjà ça. Mais il ne semblait pas respirer.

**Fin du chapitre !** Merci pour les reviews !

Luna : je suis désolée de ne pas avoir fait vite, j'essaierai de faire un chapitre par semaine au moins.

Gene : le voilà !

Fleur : merci, c'est gentil !

Le@ky-ChiefT@!N : waah ! me comparer à Alohomora ! Je crois pas franchement que je sois à son niveau ! c'est la meilleure auteur française, je trouve. Alo, si tu lis ça, je suis désolée de me répéter… merci beaucoup, je prends ça pour un merveilleux compliment ! et, tu as raison, la vie c'est comme une friandise mais moi je dirais plutôt comme les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Elle peut parfois être très amère…et pour le pendentif, ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas oublié !


	12. Soirée entre amis

**Update **: 12/11/03, correction et mise en page

A l'heure où j'ai fini le chapitre (Vendredi 13 septembre 2002, 22h40 heure française), mon ordinateur refuse de me connecter. Et ce, depuis samedi, juste après ma dernière mise à jour. Mon frère, spécialiste en informatique (pff...), a formaté le disque principal, réinstallé Windows, super, l'ordi est comme neuf (j'ai d'ailleurs perdu tous mes favoris, et heureusement pas mes docs word !) mais la connexion internet n'est toujours pas rétablie et ça m'agace ! donc, je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais mettre ce chapitre et je m'excuse sincèrement du grand retard que ça a causé. Si ça se trouve, j'écris aussi pour rien parce que ma connexion n'a peut-être plus d'âme...

Bref, je suis vraiment désolée, et pour me faire consoler, j'essaie d'écrire le plus possible pour pouvoir mettre beaucoup de chapitres quand je reviendrais sur le monde du net (qui me manque par ailleurs !)

****

****

****

**Chapitre 12 :**** Soirée entre amis**

Harry observa avec attention son ami, réfléchit à toute allure sur la réaction à avoir et décida de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se leva, prononça 'Bracardus' pour guider Neville plus facilement.

Puis, il regarda dans la pièce, vit son père, Sirius et Ron en état de choc, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Le brouillard épais régnait toujours et Harry se dit que les encens de la vieille folle étaient vraiment dangereux, finalement. Personne d'autre ne semblait être dans la salle. Il lança un sort de dissipation et l'air s'engouffra par la fenêtre dans un violent coup de vent. Soudain, il y eut un cri.

- « Harry ! La... Lavande est... »

Ron était épouvanté en regardant près du tableau. Un autre corps y était étendu. Sirius se précipita dans cette direction. Harry reconnut les cheveux bouclés de Lavande. Elle devait être dans le même état que Neville.

Sirius invoqua le même sort que Harry avait utilisé précédemment sur Neville et tous deux partirent en courant dans les couloirs, les victimes sur des brancards devant eux. Ron et James, paniqués, sortirent de la salle pour prévenir un professeur.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte en criant, Mme Pomfresh s'inquiéta immédiatement et les installa sur des lits.

- « On les a trouvés comme ça en Divination, expliqua Sirius, hors d'haleine. »

- « Mme Trelawney n'était pas là ? demanda l'infirmière »

- « Nous ne l'avons pas vu, répondit Sirius. »

- « Vous n'avez pas regardé dans son bureau ? »

- « Je..., je ne sais pas où il est, avoua Harry. »

L'infirmière continua d'observer ses patients, de prendre des notes. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle poussa un soupir.

- « Retournez en classe et prévenez Mme Trelawney que ces deux élèves ne viendront pas assister à son cours à cause d'allergie. »

- « Allergie ?  s'écrièrent Harry et Sirius en choeur. »

- « Eh bien, oui, Lavande est allergique au parfum artificiel d'ylang-ylang et Neville à celui de fleurs d'oranger. Et telle que je connais votre professeur, elle a du mélanger les deux. J'imagine que vous n'y voyiez rien quand vous êtes rentrés dans la salle ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

- « Elle ne sait pas que le mélange des deux crée un charme de brouillard, je suppose, soupira-t-elle à nouveau. »

- « Bon, on y va, alors, dit Sirius la mine déconfite. Mais si la prof n'est pas là ? »

- « Regardez dans son bureau, il se situe derrière le tableau. Frappez dessus, simplement. »

***

James parlait avec McGonagall. Elle leur avait expliqué que les encens que la prof de Divination utilisait ne devaient pas être mélangés car cela produisait un effet de brouillard. Et que les deux élèves retrouvés inconscients devaient avoir une mauvaise réaction à ces parfums tout simplement.

James en était soulagé mais l'idée que cette prof était incompétente s'était encore plus ancrée dans son cerveau. Maintenant, il fallait revenir en cours et affronter courageusement l'heure et demie qu'il restait.

Tous les élèves étaient maintenant installés. Ils n'avaient pas voulu pénétrer dans la pièce lorsqu'ils avaient vu le brouillard et s'étaient éloignés de la trappe. James et les autres étaient donc arrivés en retard et croyaient qu'ils étaient en avance en ne voyant personne.

- « J'avais prévu que Miss Brown et Mr Londubat ne suivraient pas mon cours, disait la chouette qui leur servait de professeur. »

Harry soupira d'énervement à côté de James.

- « Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentré les aider ? lança Ron.»

- « Il ne faut jamais interférer avec le destin. C'était votre destin que d'amener Miss Brown à l'infirmerie, lui dit-elle en ouvrant ses grands yeux. »

- « Excusez-moi, mais c'est moi qui ai emmené la jeune fille à l'infirmerie, intervint Sirius »

- « Mr Black ! dit-elle pour détourner le sujet de la conversation. Je ne vous avais pas vu, ce que vous avez fait est très courageux. »

James sourit à son ami tandis que Harry et Ron se lançaient des regards interrogatifs.

- « Trelawney a toujours eu un faible pour Sirius, murmura James. Et c'est très pratique, dans les cours, vous allez voir. »

James lança un regard éloquent à Sirius. Celui-ci fit un sourire charmeur à la prof qui rougit.

- « Bien, s'embrouilla Trelawney, nous étions partis pour... tirer le tarot. Mes enfants, je vous prie de vous mettre par groupe de deux. »

Harry s'assit en face de Ron et James en face de Sirius. Et ils commencèrent leur interprétation.

***

- « Ron, tu as de la chance, tu recevras bientôt la visite d'un ami, dit Harry en tirant une carte où trônait un bateau. »

- « Harry, voyons, soupira Ron, nous lisons l'avenir pas le passé ! »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire sous le regard noir de Parvati qui faisait équipe avec une jeune fille inconnue.

- « Et toi James, tu vas faire un voyage, dit Sirius »

- « Encore ? s'écria James. Je commence à être lassé de toutes ces expéditions... »

- « C'est peut-être notre retour, suggéra Sirius. »

- « Oh, oh ! Tu vas connaître l'amour, chanceux, dit Harry à Ron »

Il avait découvert un cercle d'or sur la carte. Ron vérifia le dessin et s'empourpra tandis que James, Sirius et Harry riaient aux éclats.

- « Des ciseaux, continua Sirius. Je ne trouve pas la signification... »

James saisit son exemplaire de 'Lever le voile du futur niveau 3'. Harry suivit l'évolution de ses yeux sur la page. Il vit ainsi son père s'arrêter sur un passage et se figer.

- « Alors ? demanda Sirius, intéressé. »

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Trelawney demandait de changer la personne qui tirait les cartes.

Harry tendit le paquet à Ron en jetant un regard intrigué à James qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

- « Voyons..., commença Ron. Un dragon... des changements en vue. J'espère que ce n'est pas un changement de Maison ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Il tira une autre carte et n'eut pas le temps d'annoncer le dessin que Trelawney l'interprétait à sa place.

- « Un crabe ! Mon enfant, un ennemi approche ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Harry soupira bruyamment et dit :

- « Je pensais que Dumbledore avait averti le corps enseignant du retour de Voldemort. »

A l'annonce du nom fatidique, la classe trembla d'effroi, exceptés Harry, James et Sirius. Trelawney ignora la remarque et tira les autres cartes.

- « Un scorpion..., un complot ennemi vous attend, mon pauvre garçon, et... ah ! »

Elle cria lorsqu'elle tourna la dernière carte. Harry se pencha dessus et découvrit une faux.

- « C'est un présage de mort ! dit-elle dans un souffle.»

Toute la classe se tourna vers Harry. Parvati avait l'air horrifié.

- « Excusez-moi, dit une voix timide. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix qui appartenait à Neville. Celui-ci était tout rouge et tenait son livre ouvert à la main.

- « Oui, mon garçon ? l'encouragea tristement Trelawney. »

- « Une faux peut aussi être présage d'une bonne récolte, mais comme Harry n'est pas agriculteur, ça devrait être de bons résultats, non ? »

Harry sourit de l'audace de son ami qui semblait lui-même étonné de ce qu'il avait fait. Trelawney observa l'élève en inclinant la tête sur le côté, mais ne répondit pas. Elle reprit place à son bureau et nota quelque chose sur un parchemin. Parvati lui chuchota quelques mots et tout le monde se remit au travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cours était sur le point de se terminer et le professeur donnait les devoirs pour la semaine. Sirius intervint tout à coup :

- « Mademoiselle ? Je peux vous appeler Mademoiselle ? Je veux dire... vous n'êtes pas mariée ? »

Trelawney rougit légèrement et dissimula un sourire.

- « Non, monsieur Black, je ne suis pas mariée. Que voulez-vous me demander ? »

- « Mes amis ici présents et moi-même allons être très occupés cette semaine, vous savez ce que sais..., l'intégration, les cours, tout ça... »

- « Oh, je comprends tout à fait, vous êtes tous dispensés de devoirs dans ce cas-là. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour manifester sa surprise et son ravissement. Trelawney était réellement sous le charme de Sirius ! 

***

- « Eh bien, les garçons, comment s'est passé le cours de Divination ? lança Lily en se plaçant dans la Salle Commune à côté d'Hermione. »

- « C'est épuisant, souffla James. »

- « Mais nous avons échappé aux prédictions improvisées grâce à notre cher Sirius, ajouta Ron en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. »

- « Comment ça ? s'intéressa Hermione alors que Remus et Lily éclataient de rire. »

- « Personne ne peut résister à son charme, tu ne trouve pas, Hermione, dit James. »

Hermione rougit soudain et détourna son regard de Sirius. Elle le trouvait apparemment à son goût elle aussi. Lily trouvait qu'il était plutôt beau gosse mais rien d'extraordinaire. Et puis, elle préférait les cheveux en bataille et les petites lunettes rondes...

Dean, Seamus et Parvati s'installèrent sur des fauteuils près du 'Clan des 7'.

- « Alors, les Maraudeurs, cette première journée à Poudlard à notre époque ? demanda Dean. »

- « Ca change pas trop des seventies, avoua Sirius. »

- « Sauf que les profs sont plus stressés, ajouta Remus. »

- « Ils parlent tous des BUSEs comme si le fait de les passer à la fin de l'année était l'événement le plus important ! s'exclama James. »

- « Mais c'est le plus important de l'année, s'écria Lily et Hermione en choeur. »

Les deux filles virent des visages outragés tous masculins se tourner vers elles.

- « Vous plaisantez ? cria Sirius. »

- « Et l'actualité mondiale, ça ne vous intéresse pas ? demanda Remus d'un ton moins calme que d'habitude. »

- « Sans parler de l'actualité britannique, renchérit Ron. »

- « Et Voldemort et les mangemorts, ajouta Harry qui flambait. »

- « Vous pensez réellement que l'événement le plus important de cette année est que nous avons un examen en Juin ? s'offusqua James »

Lily était abasourdie de cette coalition masculine. Mais elle devait avouer qu'ils avaient raison : les massacres et la guerre qui se préparait étaient bien plus importants que ces stupides BUSEs. Elle se sentit soudain très gênée. Elle échangea un regard embarrassé avec Hermione qui devait être aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Et, ensemble, elles bafouillèrent des excuses en regardant le sol, rouges comme des tomates.

***

James observait sa petite amie. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant qu'il eut un élan de tendresse. Il se leva et l'enlaça tendrement. Lily était prête à fondre en larmes et il ne pourrait pas supporter ça. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré ou plutôt qu'ils avaient pleuré, était lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient mourir, laissant leur fils unique seul... avec toutes les conséquences que ça avait entraîné.

James laissa ses pensées dériver. Il se rappela de la prédiction de tout à l'heure. Non, il ne fallait pas croire à ces idioties... pourtant, il avait eu comme un pressentiment. Conflits familiaux, hein ? Il verrait bien, de toute façon, inutile de s'inquiéter pour rien. Il serra Lily encore plus fort et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Elle sanglotait parce qu'elle n'avait pas su changer ses priorités.

James jeta un coup d'œil vers le reste du groupe. Dean et Seamus étaient désolés de cette scène et semblaient se remettre autant en question que les deux jeunes filles. Quant à Hermione, elle respirait bruyamment pour s'empêcher de pleurer tandis que Harry lui tenait la main, un air inquiet peignant ses yeux verts.

Soudain fatigué de sa journée, il s'excusa et se retira dans le dortoir, suivi par sa petite amie.

***

Harry observait Hermione. Son amie avait beaucoup changé pendant les vacances. Tout d'abord, elle s'était coupé les cheveux en un carré court. Ses cheveux bruns en broussaille étaient maintenant un peu mieux rangés et aplatis. Son visage était dégagé et on pouvait mieux apprécier ses fines lignes le formant.

A ce moment, ses yeux noirs luttaient pour ne pas se remplir de larmes et Harry en était très étonné. Hermione n'était pas vraiment une fille sensible, fleur bleue. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit semblait lui avoir fait l'effet d'une bombe elle était totalement dévastée par son comportement. Il lui tapota maladroitement la main pour la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il lança un regard désespéré à Ron, qui était très gêné par son attitude inhabituelle. Harry tenta un appel à l'aide du côté de Sirius et Remus et ils y répondirent instantanément.

Sirius s'assit à côté de Ron et commença à lui parler, pour le distraire sûrement. Et Remus vint donner un coup de main à Harry. Lui, spécialiste du calme, il pourrait sans problème consoler son amie.

- « Allons, Maney (_n/a : __petit surnom que j'ai trouvé tiré de la prononciation d'Hermione en anglais), Harry m'a relaté tous tes exploits, tout ce que tu as fait et qui leur a sauvé la vie. Il est évident que tu n'es pas une fille qui fait passer le travail avant Voldemort. Tu es très intelligente, c'est toi qui as réussi à trouver ce que j'étais vraiment, c'est toi qui as résolu l'énigme des potions à votre première année, c'est toi qui donne toutes les indications dans un mystère, c'est toi qui as trouvé que le monstre de la chambre des secrets était un basilic. Tu veux que je continue ou ce n'est pas nécessaire ? Il reste une longue liste, encore, tu le sais mieux que moi. Mais tu te sous-estime, tu ne veux pas t'apprécier à ta vraie valeur. L'erreur est humaine, Hermione, tu as agit par instinct parce que tu es très attachée aux études. Mais tu dois mieux t'évaluer. »_

Sirius lança à ce moment-là :

- « Pourquoi tu ne te dis pas la même chose, Remus ? Sers-toi parfois un de ces discours dont tu as le secret, ça t'ôterait un peu de mauvaise conscience ! »

Remus lui adressa un regard noir et se retourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci avait levé la tête, les yeux rougis. Harry la regarda, inquiet. Elle était pensive.

- « Oui... je suppose que tu as raison... mais je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pu dire une telle chose. Je suis tellement stupide ! »

- « Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es loin d'être stupide, intervint Ron d'une voix forte. »

- « Merci, Ron mais je pensais surtout à comment je me considère... Depuis l'attaque du Troll en première année, j'ai tout fait pour changer, être plus humaine, plus sociale. Je ne voulais absolument pas faire passer le travail avant l'amitié. Et je viens de prouver que je n'ai absolument pas changé, je suis la même que lorsque j'avais dit que se faire expulser était pire que se faire tuer... »

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Elle devait avoir fait des efforts considérables pour s'améliorer. Et elle s'apercevait tout à coup que ses efforts étaient vains. Voilà pourquoi elle avait craqué. Quatre ans de travail pour... rien. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle semblait penser.

- « Lorsque j'ai su ce qui s'était passé après le labyrinthe l'an dernier, j'ai su ce que c'était, reprit-elle. La peur..., la peur de perdre quelqu'un de cher. La peur de voir des horreurs. La peur de vivre alors que d'autres n'en auront pas la chance. La peur de souffrir de l'absence d'un ami, d'un parent. Sur les gradins, j'ai comme senti mes intestins se tordre. Comme si une partie de moi mourait. A cet instant, je me demandais ce qui se passait. Je me suis réellement inquiété en ne voyant que Viktor, stupéfixié, et Fleur en se tordant de douleur, revenir du labyrinthe. Je me demandais où tu étais passé, Harry, et pourquoi Cédric n'était pas non plus là, après des heures... »

Elle s'interrompit pour souffler alors que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- « Ca m'est arrivé aussi, dit soudain Ron. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers le rouquin.

- « Cette sensation de mort intérieure, de désir de suicide lorsqu'on attendait Harry à la troisième épreuve. Comme si des milliers d'aiguilles transperçaient mon corps et que le liquide intestinal se répandait au milieu de mes autres organes... »

Hermione hocha la tête.

- « C'est exactement ça, dit-elle dans un murmure »

Harry observa tour à tour ses meilleurs amis. Ils décrivaient quelque chose qu'il avait bien connu, deux fois de suite. Comment se pouvait-il ? Ils n'étaient pas là, pourtant ! Mais cela semblait se dérouler au même moment.

- « Un mal tel que tout ce qui vient en tête est la mort, compléta alors Harry. »

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- « Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais on dirait que vous avez subi le sortilège Doloris en même temps que moi, soupira-t-il. »

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, comme s'ils avaient compris quelque chose.

- « Je crois que vous êtes atteint de la maladie des amis, dit simplement Remus mi-malicieux, mi-inquiet. »

- « La maladie des amis ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. »

- « Il se peut qu'une amitié soit tellement forte que les sensations les plus fortes se partagent, expliqua Remus. »

- « Ca nous est arrivé, ajouta Sirius. James, Remus et moi avions développé une amitié assez solide pour ressentir les souffrances comme les plaisirs. Environ un mois après cette consolidation, en fin de première année, il y eut la pleine lune. Et on a ressenti les douleurs de la transformation. C'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte de cette torture et qu'on a décidé de devenir animagi. Lorsque Lily s'est liée à notre groupe, elle l'a ressenti aussi et nous a aidés, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rattraper le temps perdu en essayant de se transformer. »

- « C'est une chose très rare, dit Remus. Notre amitié était et est toujours très forte et c'est pour ça que s'est créé ce lien sensitif. C'est une chance exceptionnelle. »

Harry sourit à Ron et Hermione leur amitié pouvait désormais résister à tout. Ils étaient liés pour toujours, avec tous les avantages et les inconvénients...

- « Vous êtes conscients que vous allez subir par mon intermédiaire tout ce que Voldemort pourrait me faire ? demanda Harry. »

- « Totalement, répondit Hermione. »

- « Nous sommes prêts à en prendre le risque, une amitié comme la notre doit résister aux pires tortures, ajouta Ron. »

Harry se sentit tout à coup léger. Comme si le poids du monde était partagé sur trois paires d'épaules. Il n'était plus tout seul. Depuis le moment où il avait passé la porte de Poudlard la première fois, il n'avait jamais été seul.

- « Comme a dit Hagrid, il se passera ce qu'il se passera et nous devrons être prêts à l'affronter, poursuivit Hermione. »

- « Je crois qu'il est temps de se préparer, conclut Ron. »

**Fin du chapitre !**

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, celui-là, les intrigues n'étaient pas du tout prévues, elles sont venues au fur et à mesure que je tapais. Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donne par le feeling... alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, les meilleurs 'commentateurs' sont les lecteurs !

Merci aux reviews (je ne sais même pas si j'en ai, d'ailleurs, vu que quand j'écris, la ligne est en panne...) et merci à ceux qui en feront d'autres !!!

Je viens de lire vos reviews, merci beaucoup ! pour ceux qui en ont écrit, je vais répondre dans les reviews aussi pour que le chapitre soit posté plus tôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a deux autres chapitres déjà tapés que je posterai aujourd'hui ou demain. Merci encore ! ! !


	13. Cours particulier

**Update** : 12/11/03, vague remise en page.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui concerne la décision de Ron et d'Hermione. 

A propos, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Voulez-vous que je mette des résumés au début de chaque chapitre ? Pour moi, ça me permettrait de ne pas oublier tout ce que j'ai tapé (c'est ce qui arrive quand on procède par feeling...) et pour vous, ça vous rappellerai les événements importants. Postez a review pour me donner votre avis !

****

****

****

**Chapitre 13 :**** Cours particulier**

Harry était stupéfait. Ce que lui avaient dit ses amis lui était allé droit au coeur. Ils étaient conscient du danger, de la souffrance qu'engendrait leur lien sensitif, comme disait Rem, mais ils voulaient continuer et renforcer leur amitié, jusqu'à prendre des cours supplémentaires pour améliorer leur défense. Même Ron, le grand fainéant, était pour, c'était d'ailleurs celui qui l'avait proposé.

- « Papa, on peut te parler ? »

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal venait de prendre fin. Ils s'étaient tous entraînés à faire des patroni _(nda : hé oui, un patronus, deux patroni, c'est du latin !)_ mais personne n'y arrivait encore très bien, aucun n'avait pris forme, mis à part celui de Harry. Et maintenant, le 'clan des 7' demandait un petit service à Mr Weasley.

- « Oui, les enfants, que puis-je pour vous ? répondit aimablement Arthur. »

- « On voudrait prendre des cours intensifs de Défense, dit Hermione. »

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

- « Ron ? J'ai bien compris ? Vous voulez vraiment avoir des cours particuliers ? »

Ron commença à rougir et Harry su ainsi qu'il se vexait.

- « Oui, papa, tu as bien compris, nous voulons apprendre à nous défendre en cas de duel avec des mangemorts... ou avec... Tu-Sais-Qui. »

- « Je crois que j'ai bien fait de venir te rendre visite aujourd'hui, Arthur, dit une voix familière. »

Harry se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec un visage souriant mais fatigué.

- « Professeur Lupin ! s'écria-t-il, ravi de revoir son ancien enseignant qui avait une place dans son coeur. » (N/A : et une très grande dans le mien *__*)

- « Bonjour, Harry, lui sourit-il amicalement. J'ai cru comprendre que vos amis et vous vouliez prendre des cours intensifs en matière de défense contre les forces obscures ? »

Harry acquiesça et il sourit en se tournant vers les Maraudeurs.

- « Oh, bonjour à tous, je ne vous avais pas vu, dit Lupin soudain en les apercevant. Je suis si heureux de vous voir à nouveau ! »

- « Vous êtes au courant ? s'étonna Hermione. »

- « Oui, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à m'avoir ! rit il. »

- « Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Ron, très curieux. »

- « Disons que Patmol est passé par là... »

Remus (_nda : le jeune Moony ou prof.Lupin c'est le vieux) se tourna vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

- « C'est vraiment moi ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Moony le faisait à sa place.

- « Oui, nous sommes la même personne, Remus. Tu aurais du savoir que chuchoter ne servait à rien, l'ouie d'un loup-garou est très développée. »

- « Je comprends ce que m'a dit Harry, maintenant, dit doucement Remus. »

- « A propos de moi ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Ca m'intéresse, dis-moi. »

- « Eh bien, les habits, les mimiques, les attitudes qui ont changé... »

Le professeur Lupin sourit à Harry qui se sentit rougir.

- « Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise, Harry, c'est tout à fait normal dans une situation aussi anormale que la notre, de décrire les personnes plus âgées. Pour changer de sujet, je sais qu'Arthur ne pourra pas vous donner des leçons particulières, puisqu'il rentre chez lui tous les soirs, n'est-ce pas, Arthur ? »

- « En effet, Remy, affirma le professeur Weasley. »

- « Alors je me propose pour vous aider. Harry pourra vous dire combien j'enseigne mal hors des cours mais c'est votre seule opportunité. »

Harry secoua la tête pour nier cette vérité à Remus qui l'interrogeait du regard.

- « Si vous avez fini vos cours, je vous propose d'aller mettre tout cela au point, suggéra Lupin. »

Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était d'accord, il ouvrit la porte pour les laisser passer. Lorsque Lily et James sortirent, il leur dit tout bas – mais Harry l'entendit, suivant de près ses parents – 'Ca fait beaucoup de bien de vous voir vivants'.

Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les longs et sinueux couloirs du château.

- « Je crois que cette salle ira parfaitement, dit Lupin en pénétrant dans une salle abandonnée. »

Harry la reconnut immédiatement. C'était là où était entreposé le miroir du Risèd en première année. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui hocha la tête. Lui aussi s'en souvenait.

- « Je vous en prie, installez-vous, leur dit calmement Lupin »

- « Mais... Remus... enfin... hésita Sirius, Moony, je peux t'appeler comme ça ? »

- « Oui, je crois que ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde, accepta Moony. Mais quel est le problème ? »

- « Il n'y a pas de chaises ! répondit Ron. »

Remus se retourna vers Hermione et ils échangèrent un regard.

- « Professeur, nous ne savons pas faire venir des chaises, dit Hermione. »

- « Mais c'est tout simple, pourtant ! s'étonna Lupin. Il suffit de penser à la chose et de canaliser son énergie dans la baguette. »

- « On n'a pas besoin de formule ? demanda James. »

- « Non, essayez, vous verrez ! »

Harry imagina une chaise confortable avec un coussin rouge et se concentra sur sa magie. Et il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et s'aperçut qu'il était désormais assis sur le siège auquel il avait pensé. Ses amis avaient l'air aussi étonnés que lui d'un geste aussi simple.

- « Etes-vous prêts pour commencer ? se renseigna Moony. »

Il y eut un oui unanime et la leçon commença.

- « La première chose à apprendre concernant la défense contre les arts obscurs est que l'on doit connaître qui on combat, pour s'approprier ses forces et retourner ses faiblesses. La connaissance réduit la peur. Etes-vous d'accord avec cela ? Réfléchissez et donnez moi votre point de vue. »

Harry réfléchit. Ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore en première année était le parfait exemple qui reflétait cette idée.

- « Ron ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Moony. »

- « Je crois que c'est vrai, répondit-il. Il faut connaître des choses pour pouvoir combattre. Comme les sortilèges, les charmes de protection. Lorsqu'on se sent protégé, on a moins peur. »

- « Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Lily, qu'en dis-tu ? »

- « Je pense, répondit-elle, que la connaissance est fondamentale, en combat comme dans la vie courante. Lorsqu'on a peur des animaux sous-marins, par exemple, il vaut mieux se renseigner sur leur nature, leur danger pour les humains. Et lorsqu'il est prouvé qu'ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux que ce que l'on en dit, on est bien moins effrayé. »

- « Sirius ? demanda Moony. »

- « La peur est basée sur l'ignorance. On ignore ce qui va se passer dans une vie future, et ça fait peur. On ne sait pas quelles seront les prochaines questions de l'examen, et on est effrayé. Du moment qu'on connaît, la peur est réduite. »

Moony hocha la tête et regarda ses élèves, ne sachant manifestement pas qui choisir pour le prochain point de vue.

- « Hermione ? Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? »

- « Oui, je crois que j'ai compris où vous voulez en venir, répondit la jeune fille. Je ne connais pas mon ennemi et j'en suis terrifiée rien qu'en y pensant, rien qu'en entendant son nom... »

- « Vous avez effectivement compris. Mon but était de vous faire réaliser, à tous et en particulier à vous trois – il désigna Lily, Hermione et Ron – qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur d'un nom. Petit test : Voldemort. »

A l'annonce du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lily rétracta ses épaules, Hermione réprima un frisson et Ron eut un sursaut.

- « Voilà ce que vous devez éviter à l'avenir. Pourquoi être effrayé par un nom ? Avec tous les exemples donnés, vous devez l'avoir compris : c'est stupide. Entraînez-vous à surmonter vos peurs. Elles sont guérissables, je vous le garantis. Au cours de l'heure, je vais parfois faire mention de Voldemort et je verrais comment vous progressez. Vous pouvez dès maintenant essayer de prononcer Voldemort mais je suis persuadé qu'il faut que vous réussissiez à l'entendre avant de le dire. »

Moony avait prononcé deux fois 'Voldemort' et les réactions étaient restées intactes. Harry se dit que Moony avait de l'espoir. Surtout Ron, qui, depuis toujours, évitait ce nom comme la peste, il avait été élevé dans cette optique...mais, avec de l'entraînement, il y arriverait.

- « Maintenant, passons à autre chose, continua Lupin. Nous allons voir les charmes de protection que vous connaissez. »

- « L'Ame de Feu, proposa Lily. »

- « Je ne crois pas l'avoir appris avant ma septième année, remarqua Moony en fronçant les sourcils. »

Lily rougit.

- « Je l'ai appris pour essayer de vous égaler. puisque vous alliez devenir des animagi et que votre pouvoir allait se développer, je voulais rester au même niveau que vous, j'ai donc lu encore plus. »

- « Je ne savais pas, dit James. »

Lily haussa les épaules, l'air de dire 'tu ne sais pas tout de moi !'.

- « Très bien, je suppose que tu es la seule à connaître l'Ame de Feu, nous allons donc l'apprendre, dit Moony. »

Hermione semblait très déçue de ne pas savoir pratiquer ce sort dont elle avait sûrement entendu parler.

- « Le but de ce charme, expliqua Lupin, est d'encercler les 'victimes' d'un feu impénétrable. Il n'existe pas de contre sort et personne ne peut pénétrer dans le cercle s'il n'y a pas été invité par le sorcier qui l'a invoqué. L'inconvénient est que ceux qui sont à l'intérieur ne peuvent pas non plus en sortir avant que le sorcier en question ne l'ai retiré. La mise en pratique est très compliquée et il nous faudra plus de quatre heures pour le maîtriser. »

Il regarda ses élèves pour vérifier qu'ils étaient aussi déterminés qu'avant. Et il parut satisfait de leur visages sérieux.

- « Lily, peux-tu nous expliquer comment tu fais ? demanda Moony. »

- « Il faut avoir une partie extérieure visible reflétant la magie. Pour moi, ce sont mes yeux qui ont pris cette teinte quand j'étais toute petite. Sans le vouloir, j'ai changé le gène qui donne ma couleur des yeux. James, ce sont tes lunettes que tu as ensorcelé pour les empêcher de tomber. Sirius... »

- « Mes cheveux . Ma nounou leur a jeté un sort pour les garder à une longueur convenable. Je ne comprends pas comment Patmol a réussi à le briser, d'ailleurs. »

- « Azkaban, répondit simplement Moony en soupirant. »

- « Moi, ce sont mes cernes, demanda Remus, n'est-ce pas, Moony ? »

- « En effet, elles reflètent la fatigue créée par notre magie primitive. »

- « Primitive ? demanda Hermione, choquée. »

- « C'est comme ça qu'on la désigne pour les animagi et les loups-garous, expliqua Ron. C'est parce que ces sorciers ont une partie animale et que l'animal a toujours été considéré primitif. Pour ma magie intérieure, ajouta-t-il, elle est représentée par mes taches de rousseur. Un de mes ancêtres a décidé il y a des siècles de séparer les Weasley en deux catégories : ceux qui ont beaucoup de taches de son sont moins sages que ceux qui en ont peu. Et il a jeté une sorte de malédiction sur tous ses descendants pour que ça s'applique à tout le monde. C'est comme ça que je m'aperçois que j'ai des progrès à faire... »

En effet, Ron avait des centaines de taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage. En y réfléchissant, Percy, Charlie et Arthur n'en avaient pas beaucoup. Mais Harry remarqua que le nombre de taches de son de son ami avait considérablement diminué depuis l'année précédente. C'était un début !

- « Chez moi, je crois que ce sont mes dents, je les ai arrangées l'an dernier, dit Hermione. Quant à toi, Harry, je crois que c'est évident, ta cicatrice est la représentation de ta magie extérieure. »

- « Et elle est désignée par un éclair, va savoir pourquoi...ajouta Harry. »

- « Tu es peut-être destiné à posséder tous les éclairs de feu suivant le tien, suggéra Ron en souriant. »

- « Pour revenir à l'Ame de Feu, l'interrompit Lily, après avoir trouvé nos signes extérieurs, il faut se concentrer dessus en essayant de les représenter le mieux possible. A cette image, il faut juxtaposer un cercle de feu et tenter de reproduire la chaleur produite, tout cela en fermant les yeux. Puisque ça se passe en terrain de combat, il faut rester tous les sens en alerte. »

- « C'est là d'où vient la difficulté, dit Moony. L'homme a beaucoup de mal à faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Là, il faut en même temps rester vigilant, se concentrer sur différentes images et prononcer une formule avec un geste de la main un peu compliqué. »

- « Oui, poursuivit Lily. Il faut dire 'Orfical protectus' en articulant bien et en décrivant un S inversé dans les airs avec sa baguette. »

- « Ca me parait légèrement dur à accomplir, fit remarquer James. Comment as-tu réussi à apprendre ça Lils ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire apparaître l'Ame de Feu, avoua Lily. Mais je suis arrivée à créer un 'S' de feu, sans le vouloir, en le traçant avec ma baguette. »

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Lupin, difficulté ou pas, nous allons l'apprendre ensemble pour combattre Voldemort. »

Ron, secoué, sursauta. Lily et Hermione se regardèrent, plus ou moins apeurées.

- « Maintenant, à nos baguettes, s'exclama Moony. Voilà ce à quoi doit ressembler une Ame de Feu. »

Il inspira à fond, ferma les yeux et prononça 'Orfical Protectus'. Soudain, de la chaleur envahit la pièce froide et des flammes apparurent autour du professeur.

- « La pleine lune approche, je ne suis pas très en forme et je n'ai réussi qu'à me protéger moi-même, expliqua-t-il. Vous voyez, ma concentration peut être relâchée du moment que le cercle est créé. Si j'avais voulu ne protéger que James et Harry, qui sont à deux bouts de la pièce, avec les autres au milieu, ils auraient comme transplané par mon pouvoir à mes côtés. Lorsque je veux faire disparaître l'Ame de Feu, il me suffit de penser à sa disparition en la désignant avec ma baguette. A vous, maintenant. »

Ils passèrent la demie heure restante à se concentrer. Harry pensait à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair tellement fort que des taches de couleur apparaissaient devant ses yeux fermés. Puis, il ajoutait des flammes hautes d'un mètre l'encerclant et il tentait de reproduire la chaleur qu'elles produisaient. Pour cela, il s'imaginait buvant une bierraubeurre. Cela faisait donc en tout trois images présentes dans son esprit, superposées. Déjà, il se sentait perdu, luttant contre l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Parfois, il n'y résistait pas suffisamment et ses paupières s'ouvraient malgré lui. D'autres fois, il réussissait à rester concentré. Enfin, il essayait de faire un mouvement avec son bras droit. Mais là, cela coinçait. Jamais il n'arrivait à rester axé sur ces trois images tandis qu'il traçait un S inversé avec sa baguette. A la fin de l'heure, épuisé, il rouvrit les yeux et s'apporta un fauteuil. Silencieusement, le mini canapé vint se placer sous lui et il s'étendit de tout son long, regardant ses amis se remettre doucement de leurs efforts.

Remus était aidé par Moony, quoi de plus normal ! C'était la personne la plus à même de le guider dans sa pratique. Lily et James se tenaient assis côte à côte, quasis endormis, la main dans la main. Sirius fronçait les sourcils, apparemment toujours en exercice. Ron vint rejoindre Harry sur le canapé tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait avec fatigue ses yeux.

- « C'est épuisant, tu ne trouves pas ? lui demanda Harry. »

- « Oui, mais ça en vaut la peine, répondit sincèrement son meilleur ami. »

Harry lui sourit. L'amitié était le plus beau des sentiments pour Harry.

- « Sirius ! appela Moony. Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de repos. »

Mais Sirius ne voulait pas stopper sa concentration. Tout à coup, la pièce se réchauffa à nouveau. Mais aucune flamme n'apparut. Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé. Harry devina que ce qu'il avait fait lui avait demandé énormément d'efforts. Il se hâta alors de faire venir un fauteuil pour son ami. Celui-ci fit un signe de remerciement à son futur filleul et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il s'était endormi.

- « Ce que Sirius vient de faire est un exploit. Il a une capacité de concentration étonnante. Je n'ai jamais vu un élève réussir à créer de l'énergie au bout d'une heure..., dit Moony, effaré. »

Lily et James s'étaient réveillés et observaient leur ami. Hermione, quant à elle, ne semblait même pas être consciente du monde qui l'entourait. Ron s'en aperçut et vint l'aider à se remettre.

- « Mione, tu es à moitié endormie, essaie de te secouer, lui disait-il.»

Hermione ouvra un oeil vitreux et le referma aussitôt.

- « J'espère que ce cours ne vous a pas découragé, dit Moony, ennuyé. Mais je vous préviens que certains seront plus harassant que celui-ci. »

- « Ca se peut ? demanda Remus. »

- « Oui, et largement ! répliqua Lupin. Mais tu seras plus en forme dans deux semaines et tu résisteras plus facilement à la fatigue. Maintenant, tous au lit ! Ceux qui ont la force d'emmener Sirius et Hermione, qu'ils le fassent. Pour ma part, je vais t'emmener, Remus. »

- « Non, professeur ! s'écria Harry vous êtes dans le même état que lui, il faut que vous soyez en forme demain. Je l'emmène. »

Remus et Moony se tournèrent vers Harry et lui firent le même sourire fatigué mais reconnaissant.

- « Je prends Sirius, décida James. Lily, tu es capable de rentrer au dortoir toute seule ? »

- « Oui, ça ira, merci James, répondit-elle. »

- « Vous feriez mieux de les transporter sur des brancards, ils seront plus à l'aise, suggéra Lupin. Oh, et voici une autorisation de se promener dans les couloirs en faisant de la magie. J'ai la permission de Dumbledore, même si je ne suis plus professeur. »

- « Alors, allons-y, dit Ron. »

***

Nda : d'habitude, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, je ne donne les points de vue que de Harry et ses parents, pour mettre en valeur la famille. Mais, là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre celui de Remus. Après tout, c'est un de mes personnages préférés ! Si vous préférez que je reste dans l'histoire de la famille, dites-le moi, c'est grâce à vos reviews que je progresse !

Le lendemain, le Clan des Sept mangeait tous ensemble à la table des Gryffondor. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins passé une bonne nuit réparatrice et se sentaient bien plus en forme que la veille. Seul Remus était encore très fatigué. Le soir, il devrait se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante, comme à toutes les pleines lunes. 

Et comme ses amis n'étaient pas encore devenus des animagi, il allait devoir souffrir tout seul, comme toujours. James et Sirius n'avaient pas continué leur entraînement pour devenir des animaux parce qu'ils avaient estimé, en commun accord avec Remus, qu'ils avaient déjà trop de choses à régler. Mais maintenant que sa transformation en loup-garou approchait, il ne se sentait plus du même avis. Pendant une année encore, il allait devoir supporter sa solitude infernale, ses blessures qui laissaient toujours des cicatrices.

- « Que se passe-t-il, Remus ? s'inquiéta Hermione. »

- « C'est la pleine lune, ce soir, répondit James. »

- « Et vous ne vous transformez pas encore, poursuivit Harry. »

Ils avaient deviné sa gêne. Ses amis lisaient en permanence en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il n'avait inclus dans ses amis que James, Lily et Sirius (et avant, Peter). Désormais, il pouvait aussi qualifier sa relation avec Harry, Ron et Hermione d'amicale. Il leur fit un petit sourire qui voulait dire 'c'est la vie, il faut s'y faire'.

- « Je refuse de te laisser seul, dit Lily en secouant la tête. Si seulement il y avait un moyen... »

- « Je crois que j'en connais un, dit lentement Hermione. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. »

Et elle se leva et sortit de la salle alors que Sirius lui disait :

- « Mais on a Histoire de la Magie ! »

- « Oh, elle ne ratera pas le cours, le rassura Ron. »

- « Elle est trop consciencieuse pour ça, ajouta Harry. Les seules fois où elle a 'séché' les cours, elle avait un problème. »

- « Oui, la première fois, c'était de notre faute...continua Ron. Enfin, on ne va pas s'étaler là-dessus. L'autre fois, elle était pétrifiée. »

- « Mais pourquoi est-elle allée à la bibliothèque ? demanda James, désorienté. »

- « Elle le fait toujours si elle n'est pas sûre de quelque chose, répondit Harry. »

- « Mais la plupart du temps, ça permet de résoudre un mystère ou de sauver nos vies, poursuivit Ron. »

- « Vous formez un trio de choc, alors, résuma Remus. »

- « On peut dire ça comme ça, admit Harry. »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Salle de l'Histoire de la Magie. Comme prévu, Hermione les rejoint, le visage en feu comme si elle avait couru. Mais elle semblait très contente.

- « Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution pour te tenir compagnie ce soir, dit-elle à Remus, essoufflée. »

Remus sentit son coeur faire un bond.

**Fin du chapitre !**

Remerciements des reviews :

**StarsAngel01** : ça ne fait rien si tu te répète, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

**Mister-master :** Eh bien, oui, je continue, le prochain chapitre sera là aujourd'hui !

**Fleur **: Merci beaucoup !

**Mymye Potter** : Ah ! tu me dis des choses qui m'obligent à donner des indices sur la suite ! mais je ne veux pas, je veux préserver le suspense, sinon, le plaisir est moins fort ! Mais merci beaucoup aussi !

**Juliepotter** : Non ? Tu crois que tu as arrêté de respirer ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de suspense, pourtant !

**Mystick** : Ah, oui, je sais, c'est pas très original…mais si tu creuse bien, tu verras que même dans les tomes Harry Potter, parfois les noms sont vraiment évidents. Et puis, il faut bien avouer, je ne suis pas très forte pour inventer les noms. Une dernière chose : dans la vie courante, beaucoup de maladies ont un nom scientifique ET un nom familier, considère que je n'ai pas jugé utile de donner le nom scientifique ou que Remus ne le connaît simplement pas ! ! ! J

Merci à tout le monde ! 


	14. Transformation

**Update** : 12/11/03, remise en page

Juste une petite chose : pour ceux qui ne se rappellent pas, Patmol et Moony sont les vieux Sirius et Remus. Je ne les appelle pas par le prénom qui sont réservés pour les jeunes.

**Chapitre 14**** : Transformation**

- « Comment fait-on pour être protégés ? demanda Sirius. » 

- « Comme nous n'avons plus assez d'ingrédients à Poudlard, dit Hermione, pour faire la Potion Tue-loup qui permet de réduire le loup-garou en loup inoffensif, Moony devra lui aussi se transformer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Donc vous serez déjà deux. Mais deux loups-garous font plus de dégâts qu'un seul. Alors il vaut mieux pour vous deux d'être accompagnés. »

- « Je vous le dirai ce midi, répondit-elle en voyant que le Professeur Binns leur lançait un regard noir. »

 A l'entre classe, ils ne purent pas non plus parler et durent encore attendre deux heures durant lesquelles ils s'entraînèrent à nouveau à faire des patroni.

- « Encore un cours et quelques uns arriveront à faire prendre forme à leur patronus, leur dit Mr. Weasley. Concentrez-vous, cherchez vos souvenirs les plus heureux et vous y arriverez. »

Lily chercha ce qui pourrait permettre à son patronus de se développer. Elle n'avait pas énormément de souvenirs heureux. Mais celui qu'elle avait choisi devrait suffire. Elle se concentra pour reconstituer ce souvenir.

***Flash-back***

Lily était seule dans la Salle Commune. Elle pleurait. Elle venait de recevoir une lettre de sa soeur aînée, Pétunia. Celle-ci lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne désirait avoir aucun lien avec sa soeur, que pour Pétunia, elle n'existait même pas. Lily avait été vraiment blessée par ce court message. Sa soeur la reniait !

Soudain, elle entendit un froissement de tissus. Quelqu'un était là. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais n'aperçut personne. Légèrement angoissée, elle sortit sa baguette magique et se leva. Quand elle sentit une légère pression sur ses épaules, elle frissonna involontairement.

- « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? dit une voix douce. »

Lily reconnut immédiatement le timbre de la voix. Un peu rauque mais doux comme de la soie. Calme mais capable de s'enflammer en gardant cette gravité.

- « James ? »

***

James se souvenait parfaitement de cette scène, la meilleure qu'il ait jamais vécue.

***Flash-back***

James observait la jeune fille. Ses cheveux d'habitude lisses étaient en broussaille et plein de noeuds. Ses yeux reflétant la joie ne laissait ce soir-là entrevoir que la mélancolie, la tristesse. Le vert émeraude de son iris était cerclé de rouge, comme si elle avait pleuré.

- « James ? Que fais-tu là ? »

- « Je ne répondrai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu pleurais, répliqua-t-il. »

- « Ca ne te regarde pas, dit-elle d'un ton brusque. »

James fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas que Lily réagisse comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas de son aide, tant pis ! Il ferait avec !

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit avec assurance :

- « Bien sûr que ça me regarde, tu es mon amie, et les amis doivent se confier les uns aux autres. Si ça peut t'aider à te faire parler, j'étais sous ma cape d'invisibilité pour sortir me changer les idées. »

- « Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-elle dans un soupir. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui n'en vaut pas la peine ? demanda James. »

- « Moi, mon problème, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

James s'aperçut que la jeune fille tenait une lettre à la main. Apparemment elle venait du monde moldu car ce n'était pas du parchemin mais un papier rose qui dégageait une odeur de fleurs.

- « C'est cette lettre qui te mets dans cet état-là ? demanda James en tentant de lui arracher la feuille des mains. »

Lily évita son geste et cacha la lettre. Mais James n'abandonna pas, et après une minute de lutte, il réussit à l'attraper.

***

Lily sentait la chaleur de son corps près du sien. A maintes reprises, il effleura sa peau pour parvenir à attraper la maudite lettre. A chaque fois, Lily retenait son souffle. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

James lut rapidement la lettre et déclara gravement :

- « C'est elle qui n'en vaut pas la peine, Lilian. »

Lily réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Puis, sans comprendre pourquoi, ses nerfs lâchèrent et elle éclata en sanglots.

James la prit dans ses bras, la berça tout doucement en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Lily se sentit vidée et n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser aller dans ces bras protecteurs, rassurants. Peu à peu, elle se calma, ses pleurs diminuèrent et elle réussit à reprendre une respiration régulière. Elle leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec James qui l'observait intensément.

***

James était troublé. Il sentait sur sa peau le souffle chaud de Lily et cela lui faisait un effet étrange. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, il se sentit fondre devant une telle beauté. Malgré ses yeux rougis, ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat. Elle l'observait et il ne pu déchiffrer les sentiments qui se reflétaient dans cette paire d'émeraudes.

Sans prendre conscience de son geste, il approcha sa main de ses cheveux blonds roux et les caressa. Lily fit de même avec sa chevelure en bataille. Il pensa qu'ils ne pourraient qu'être mieux avec la main douce de la jeune fille dedans.

Lentement, Lily pencha la tête sur le côté. Et James, comme par réflexe, avança sa tête vers celle de son amie.

Et ce fut une explosion de sentiments qui déferla dans son coeur. 

***

Lily se sentait s'envoler. Un tourbillon de couleurs défila devant ses yeux clos alors que James et elle échangeaient leur tout premier baiser.

Une chaleur intense s'était introduite en elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, que James s'en aille.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle le fixa. Il semblait tout aussi troublé qu'elle, autant déconnecté de la réalité. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint en tête et de toute façon, elle pensait avoir perdu pour toujours la faculté de parler.

James ouvrit la bouche mais resta muet. Et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

***_FIN DES FLASH-BACKS_***

Lily était totalement perdue dans ses souvenirs. Soudain, elle revint à la réalité et, sans perdre les sentiments qu'elle avait à nouveau ressentis, elle dit :

- « Spero Patronum. »

Et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un loup argenté sortir de sa baguette magique.

Surprise, elle regarda autour d'elle. Harry faisait encore une fois apparaître un cerf tandis que ses amis réussissaient pour la première fois leur enchantement, tout comme elle.

Remus regardait à la fois son patronus et celui de Lily. Il semblait effaré d'avoir réussi à créer un phénix d'argent et avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était l'objet de l'espoir de sa meilleure amie.

Lily savait pourquoi c'était Rem qui représentait son espoir : elle ne connaissait pas de garçon plus gentil, plus attentionné. Pourtant, il devait souffrir tous les mois à cause d'une morsure de loup-garou. Il ne le méritait pas, pas plus que la discrimination dont il était la victime. Et Lily espérait que le monde en prendrait conscience.

Avec un sourire, elle fit comprendre à son meilleur ami qu'il aurait quelques explications. Puis, elle observa les autres formes de patroni.

James avait fait sortir une licorne. Lily sourit en se rendant compte que ça devait être la licorne qui avait sauvé son petit ami lors d'une escapade nocturne dans la forêt interdite. Quant à Sirius, son patronus avait la forme d'un éclair, symbole du fils de James et Lily. Harry représentait vraisemblablement le pardon pour le jeune homme.

Ron était encore concentré sur ses souvenirs et Hermione prenait une pose en discutant avec Harry.

Peu avant la sonnerie, les amis de Harry tentèrent une dernière fois leur charme : 

- « Spero patronum ! cria Ron en choeur avec Hermione »

Et, simultanément, deux lions sortirent de leur baguette.

***

Harry se demandait pourquoi Ron et Hermione avaient créé un patronus en forme de lion. Il réfléchissait aussi à la forme de celui de Sirius. Un éclair...

- « Harry ? Harry ! ? »

- « Oui, Hermione, je suis là, répondit-il, l'esprit un peu embrouillé. »

- « Je sais que tu es là, andouille, répliqua-t-elle, agacée. Tu as entendu ce que je te disais ? »

- « Euh..., « tu veux des pommes de terre » ? suggéra-t-il. »

- « Harry..., je te l'ai proposé il y a maintenant dix minutes. Depuis, j'ai changé de sujet de conversation ! »

- « Oh..., Excuse-moi, Maney, que disais-tu ? »

- « Je te demandais d'aller parler au professeur Lupin à propos de ce soir, lui rappela-t-elle. »

- « Ce soir ? s'étonna Harry. »

- « Pour lui demander de nous aider pour le sortilège de métamorphose humaine. »

Harry secoua la tête, histoire d'essayer de faire revenir son esprit à l'intérieur. Une fois totalement sorti de sa torpeur, il se souvint.

- « Ah ! Oui, pour nous protéger dans la Cabane Hurlante. »

- « Tu as tout compris, soupira-t-elle. »

Ron éclata de rire, suivi par Sirius. Ces deux-là avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

***

- « Professeur Lupin ! »

- « Harry ? Mais que faites-vous là ? Vous n'avez pas cours ? »

Harry rejoint Lupin dans la salle de classe désaffectée. Il avait été sûr de le trouver là.

- « Non, professeur, j'ai une heure de libre, Hagrid a eu quelques problèmes avec des nouvelles créatures. »

- « Harry, cessez de m'appeler professeur, dit Lupin, appelez-moi Moony, comme tout le monde. »

- « Si vous me tutoyez, proposa Harry. _(n/a : bon, ok, en anglais, cette phrase n'irait pas, je vous prie de m'excuser)_

- « Très bien, que me veux-tu ? demanda Moony. »

- « Hermione a trouvé un moyen de vous tenir compagnie ce soir, vous et Remus. Evidemment, on veut vous demander l'autorisation et si vous acceptez, votre aide. »

Moony eut une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- « Je vous reconnais bien là, tous. Mais, je préfère demander l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore, j'ai assez à faire avec ma conscience. »

- « Très bien, allons-le voir, alors. »

Et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Deux fois en deux mois, c'était un record pour Harry !

- « Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda poliment Dumbledore. »

- « Hermione a trouvé un moyen pour tenir compagnie à Remus et au professeur Lupin lors de la Pleine Lune, expliqua Harry. »

- « Et quel est-il ? »

- « La métamorphose humaine liée au charme de durée, répondit-il. »

- « Je vois..., dit le directeur en souriant. Vous voulez vous transformer en animaux par la Métamorphose et utiliser le charme pour que cela tienne une nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête, inquiet. Et s'il les empêchait de mettre en place leur plan ?

- « Il y a des risques, le sais-tu ? »

- « J'en ai vaguement entendu parler par Hermione, admit Harry. Une histoire de blocage dans le corps animal, non ? »

- « En effet, mais pas seulement, ajouta Dumbledore. Si le charme est mal lancé, vous pouvez reprendre votre forme humaine avant la fin de la nuit et vous aurez deux loups-garous à proximité. »

- « Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on voulait demander à quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour le faire à notre place, répondit Harry. »

- « Et tu es venu me voir pour que je le lance, devina Moony. »

- « Oui, acquiesça Harry. »

- « Vous voyez, Remus, lui dit Dumbledore, ils ont confiance en vous. »

- « Vous êtes d'accord ? demanda Harry avec espoir. »

Moony hocha la tête.

- « Et vous, professeur ? questionna Harry au directeur. »

- « Bien sûr ! »

***

- « Je suis un peu stressée, avoua Lily. »

- « Moi aussi, dit Remus. Je m'en voudrais toujours si il vous arrivait quelque chose. »

- « Rectification : tu t'en voudras jusqu'à la fin de l'année, après tu n'auras même plus de souvenirs de ce voyage, corrigea Sirius. »

- « Merci, Sirius, tu me rassure, dit Remus, sarcastique. »

- « Bon, tout le monde est là ? demanda Moony en rentrant dans la salle. »

- « Je crois qu'oui, répondit James. »

- « Alors, c'est parti, dit Moony. »

Le professeur Dumbledore, présent au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal, lui fit un signe de tête. Les élèves se placèrent en ligne en face de Moony. Dumbledore métamorphosa les adolescents tandis que Moony leur jetait le sort de durée.

Lorsque le directeur métamorphosa Lily, elle se sentit complètement différente mais n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle pensait différemment...

Au bout d'une demie heure, tous étaient transformés, sous les yeux ébahis de Remus, satisfaits de Moony et amusés de Dumbledore.

James et Sirius étaient sous forme de cerf et de chien, comme leur future forme animagus. Lily s'observa sous tous les angles. Elle avait désormais des plumes rouges et or, un bec et des pattes d'oiseau.

- « Comme c'est étrange..., dit Dumbledore, pensif. Un phénix. Immortel comme l'amour que tu portes en toi, Lily. »

Un phénix ? Lily était transformée en phénix, l'oiseau qu'elle préférait !

En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que Hermione s'était transformée en panthère noire, Ron en tigre roux et...et Harry en lion !

***

Harry se sentait tout bizarre. Il avait désormais une crinière épaisse et en bataille, tout comme ses cheveux. Au plus profond de lui, il sentait la puissance du lion couler dans ses veines. Comme il aimerait rester comme ça toute sa vie ! Puis, il secoua sa tête et se reprit : il aimerait plutôt être animagus. 

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

- « Maintenant que vous êtes tous dans votre forme animale, à part Remus et Moony, bien sûr, nous devrions y aller, la nuit va bientôt tomber. »

Et ils se mirent en route pour le Saule Cogneur. Ils formaient un curieux cortège : Dumbledore, en tête, guidait les animaux. Un cerf suivait de près avec un phénix sur ses bois. Derrière, un tigre au pelage roux et un chien noir marchaient côte à côte. Enfin, Harry accompagnait Hermione sous forme de panthère et Remus et Moony fermaient la marche. Ces deux-là étaient d'ailleurs angoissés. Ils avaient les mêmes peurs d'accident, de culpabilité future.

Harry se retourna vers eux. Il essaya de les rassurer mais ne réussit qu'à rugir. Et à leur fait une sacré frousse. La panthère montra ses dents à Harry et il en déduit qu'elle avait essayé de rire. Mais le rire est le propre de l'humain...

Tandis qu'ils suivaient le chemin menant à la Cabane Hurlante, Harry réfléchit une fois de plus. Il avait une forme de lion. Et les patroni de Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux des lions. Avait-ce un rapport ?

***

Il était un cerf ! Waouh ! Sérieusement, il se serait mieux vu en un quelconque volatile, vu qu'il adorait voler. Mais c'était avant sa transformation. Maintenant, il ne doutait plus du tout de son appartenance à cet animal. Ils étaient si proches. Timide, fragile, mais agressif quand on s'en prenait à une personne qu'il aimait. Discret, joueur, mais courageux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un danger menaçant ses amis.

James était l'âme incarnée d'un quelconque cerf. 

- « Voilà, on est arrivé, dit Remus, quelque peu déprimé en arrivant dans la Cabane Hurlante. »

James regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de ce qu'il y voyait. Tout n'était que débris, fracas, poussière et autres catastrophes. On aurait dit qu'un monstre furieux était passé par là et qu'il avait tout cassé. Et c'était à moitié vrai. Remus avait beau être son ami, il avait beau être solidaire vis-à-vis de lui, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une partie de Remus était quasiment démoniaque. Il n'avait pas peur, oh non, il connaissait son ami. Mais voir le résultat de ses transformations ne pouvait que lui faire prendre pleinement conscience du danger qu'il était lors des pleines lunes.

Et ça renforçait encore plus son désir de l'aider. D'éviter de voir son ami en bête assoiffée de sang. C'était une chose que Rogue avait dit en cours de défense l'année passée à propos des loups-garous. Il ne soupçonnait pas que Remus en était un, mais s'il l'avait su, il ne se serait pas passé de commentaires à son égard. En voilà un qu'il était bien content de ne pas voir à cette époque !

Moony regarda entre les planches de bois clouées sur la fenêtre.

- « La nuit tombe, constata-t-il. »

- « Que la fête commence, s'écria Remus d'un air faussement joyeux. »

Ca lui valut quatre bipède qui montraient les dents –en essayant de sourire -, un chant de phénix et un bruit de sabots.

'C'est l'heure', pensa James.

**Chapitre terminé ! **

Je n'ai pas pris longtemps pour l'écrire, celui-là ! Il est un peu plus court mais je trouvais qu'il valait mieux couper là.

Pour les quelques questions que vous pourriez vous poser : non, le lion n'est pas la forme animale de Harry parce qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondor. Ça colle juste avec son caractère, rien d'autre. Il ne deviendra pas animagus, ni lui, ni les autres. Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser

 Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera sûrement : 'Animaux, fatigue et prémonition'. Je l'ai déjà écrit, mais pas tapé, comme le chapitre 16 qui n'est pas encore fini.

Je ne vous dis pas de me laisser des reviews, si vous êtes arrivés là, c'est que vous l'avez déjà lu 13 fois ! Mais, je le pense tellement fort que vous devriez le voir écrit.

Et pour ceux qui l'ont déjà fait :

**Clem : **je te rassure, la rencontre n'était pas non plus prévue comme ça dans mon esprit. En fait, elle n'était pas du tout prévue !

**StarsAngel01 : ** merci ! tu me combles toujours !

**Mister-master : **eh bien, merci d'avoir laissé a review, même si tu n'as dépassé les deux mots qu'une seule fois.

**Fleur : **j'ai pris en compte ton vote pour le résumé, mais j'en attends d'autres pour pouvoir en mettre un ! Autre chose : non, Harry et Hermione ne sortent pas ensemble ! Et je ne crois pas qu'il se passe grand chose plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Dernière chose : j'ai bien chercher ce que pouvait être le pdv mais je n'ai pas trouvé, alors éclaire ma lanterne et je pourrais te répondre !

**Melissa : **merci ! Je suis bien décidée à continuer cette histoire et même la terminer !

**Isabelle : **merci bcp ! mais il y a des auteurs bien plus rapides !

**Gene : **comment ça les chapitres 11 ? c'était une erreur de frappe ? Mais merci quand meme !

**Emeline : **Wahoo ! Autant d'enthousiasme pour une si modeste fiction !

Merci à tous !

Une dernière chose : vous m'avez réclamé des farces, en croyant peut-être que ma fiction était légère, sans danger. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle est classée angoisse, horreur, non ? Je ne sais plus exactement où je l'ai classée mais ce n'est pas une fiction d'humour, avec légèreté et compagnie. J'essaie d'en mettre quand même mais bon... ce n'est pas l'objectif ! Je trouve que cette histoire est plus sombre qu'autre chose mais pour l'instant, ça ne se voit pas trop.


	15. Animaux, fatigue et prémonition

**Update** : 12/11/03, remise en page.

Ce chapitre a été écrit sur papier, contrairement à la majorité des autres. Les paragraphes sont donc moins longs, le texte aussi. Oh, et ne faîtes pas attention aux répétitions, j'en ai repéré une bonne quantité ! Au fait, ce chapitre est dédié aux fans de Draco Malfoy. Pour ceux de Severus Rogue, il apparaîtra bientôt (le chapitre suivant ou un petit peu plus loin).  
  
J'ai demandé si vous vouliez un résumé des chapitres précédents. Je n'ai qu'une seule réponse et elle était positive. Ce qui fait donc 100% de voix m'encourageant à le faire ! Pour ce chapitre, comme c'est la première fois que je le fais, le résumé portera sur toute la fic (il est donc assez long). Dites-moi si vous voulez que je continue les résumés !  
  
**Résumé général** : James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow ont trouvé un moyen de visiter le futur tout en continuant inconsciemment leur vie à leur époque. Ils partent donc pour l'an 2000, sachant que lorsqu'ils reviendraient après une année, ils n'auront aucun souvenir de leur voyage. En arrivant, ils sont dirigés vers Harry Potter qui leur explique toute leur situation, avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Peter est enfermé aux cachots du château en attendant leur retour. Ils passent donc les vacances à Poudlard. Après quelques péripéties (dont un anniversaire où Harry reçoit un pendentif particulier), la rentrée arrive. Dumbledore leur présente la remplaçante du Maître des Potions qui ne sera là que le début de l'année : Melle Glam. Cette fille est très bizarre, elle donne l'impression de lire les émotions et les pensées d'autrui. le nouveau prof de DFCM est Arthur Weasley qui a jugé plus utile d'apprendre à se défendre aux élèves plutôt que de rester à son poste du ministère. On apprend également que Harry, Ron et Hermione ont un lien sensitif cad qu'ils peuvent ressentir les émotions et sensations fortes de chacun d'eux. Le clan des 7 (maraudeurs(+Lily-Peter)+trio) décide de prendre des cours en + de DFCM. Moony (le vieux Remus) se dévoue. Ils commencent donc à apprendre l'Aura ou Ame de Feu mais n'arrivent à rien encore (seul Sirius arrive à créer de la chaleur) tandis qu'en cours, ils apprennent les patroni. Différentes formes des patroni : -Sirius : éclair (Harry : pardon) -James : licorne (qui l'a sauvé dans sa jeunesse) -Lily : loup (Remus : espoir de tolérance) -Remus : phénix (devinez.) -Ron&Hermione : lion (ça n'a pas de rapport avec l'héritier de Gryffondor !)  
  
Ils trouvent un moyen de tenir compagnie à Remus et Moony à la Pleine Lune (les maraudeurs ne sont pas encore des animagi). Ils se métamorphosent donc à l'aide de Moony et Dumbledore pour une nuit : -Hermione : panthère -Ron : tigre -Lily : phénix (immortel comme son amour) -Harry : lion (ce n'est pas l'héritier de Gryffondor !) -les autres.ben leur forme.  
  
Assez parlé, bonne lecture !  
  


  
**Chapitre 15 : Animaux, fatigue et prémonition**  
  
Harry s'étira et bailla. Puis, il ouvrit paresseusement un oeil. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite où il se situait. Apparemment, il faisait encore nuit car la pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres. Malgré cela, Harry y voyait aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Un bruit se fit entendre, puis des éclats de voix suivirent. Harry sursauta, ne sachant plus s'il devait être sur ses gardes ou pas. Avant qu'il ne regarde autour de lui, il entendit un rugissement lointain, et un froissement de plumes. Harry se demandait réellement ce qui se passait. Il essaya de se mettre sur ses jambes mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Il jura et entendit en même temps un grognement rauque.  
  
Puis, il comprit. Il se lança sur un débris de verre au sol et s'observa. Son reflet habituel n'y figurait pas. A la place, il vit l'énorme gueule d'un lion à la crinière emmêlée.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lily vola près de la fenêtre. Elle voyait les rayons du soleil à travers les planches de bois clouées sur la vitre incassable. Le sort avait duré plus longtemps, semblait-il. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.cela ressemblait à un zoo moldu en pleine fête ! Le tigre et la panthère se battaient gentiment à coups de pattes mais sans les griffes tandis que le chien jouait avec le petit loup, Lily volait joyeusement autour du loup-garou adulte et le cerf poussait le lion avec ses bois. Bref, des vrais gamins ! Mais les jeunes animaux étaient toujours très joueurs, se remémora Lily. Tout à coup, elle remarqua que son esprit ne fonctionnait plus de façon primitive, mais humaine. A priori, le charme de durée allait bientôt se dissiper.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
On frappa à la porte. James entrouvrit les yeux, puis observa deux grandes silhouettes pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
« Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? »  
  
Dumbledore les regardait, les yeux pétillants. James essaya de répondre mais ne put qu'émettre un braillement.  
  
Un braillement ?  
  
« Ne vous donner pas la peine de répondre, dit le directeur en laissant échapper un petit rire. Je crois que Moony, dans sa crainte de vous voir redevenir humain avant l'aube, a un peu trop prolongé le Charme de Durée. »  
  
James jeta un coup d'oeil autour de la salle. Au fond, un tigre et une panthère dormaient profondément, la tête dans les pattes l'un de l'autre. plus loin, un lion était assis bien droit et un petit phénix, perché sur la fenêtre, épiait attentivement la scène. Enfin, au milieu, se trouvait un chien noir au poil soigné au pied de Remus et Moony, endormis enlacés.  
  
Doucement, les derniers s'éveillèrent, les yeux brumeux et ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.  
  
« Messieurs Lupin, il est temps de rentrer à l'infirmerie, dit Mme Pomfresh. »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière avait placé les deux loups-garous sur des brancards et les avait sortis de la Cabane Hurlante. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore s'était approché d'Harry.  
  
« Puis-je vérifier quelque chose ? murmura-t-il. »  
  
Au consentement de son jeune protégé, le directeur souleva la crinière du lion et découvrit que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était toujours là. Pensif, Dumbledore replaça les mèches désordonnés sur la gueule du lion.  
  
Soudain, James sentit une douleur lui parcourir le corps. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et attendit que sa souffrance s'apaise. au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, il rouvrit les yeux et se passa la main sur le front. Et il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus ni poils, ni sabots !  
  
Au moment où il croyait qu'il s'était définitivement transformé et avait repris sa forme initiale, il laissa échapper un cri. Sa tête semblait se déchirer, comme si quelqu'un enfonçait une épée dans son cerveau. Et la douleur disparût aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Apparemment il avait perdu ses bois.  
  
Puis, il observa ses amis et vit qu'ils avaient tous des grimaces sur leurs visages humains.  
  
« Miss Granger, dit le vieux directeur, vous ne leur avez pas dit que la seconde transformation était douloureuse ? »  
  
Hermione rougit violemment. A bien y réfléchir, elle y avait probablement fait allusion. Mais Hermione avait le don de se lancer dans des explications longues et fastidieuses, qui n'intéressaient absolument pas James. Harry n'avait as non plus l'air d'être au courant de cette souffrance prévue et James se souvint qu'il était dans les étoiles ce jour- là.  
  
« Pour information, vos cours commencent dans une demi-heure, déclara le professeur. Et ne croyez pas que vous en êtes dispensé ! »  
  
Sirius marmonna quelque chose comme 'c'est inhumain' et le directeur parût amusé de l'expression. ironique lorsqu'ils venaient de passer une nuit entière sous la forme d'animaux divers et variés. Ronchonnant, les six amis se levèrent et suivirent le professeur.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, la tête dans les bras, somnolait sur ses manuels que Hagrid avait acheté pour lui cet été. Le professeur Binns lisait d'une vois morne ses notes sur l'éternelle révolte des Gobelins.  
  
Harry sentit tout à coup un papier lui chatouiller la nuque. Il leva sa tête alourdie par la fatigue et s'aperçut qu'Hermione utilisait le sort de lévitation pour lui faire parvenir un morceau de parchemin. On aurait dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le manier de façon à ce qu'il se place sur le bureau d'Harry. L'épuisement lui faisait réellement un drôle d'effet. Harry soupira et dit 'Accio parchemin' tout bas. Il attrapa le mot et le déplia. Cela commençait par l'écriture de Ron, légèrement déformée.  
  
_'C'est mortel d'avoir Binns deux jours d'affilée ! Ils n'ont aucune pitié pour nous, à croire qu'ils veulent qu'on devienne comme le prof !_'  
  
Puis, il y avait une rature, comme si Ron avait tenté de poursuivre mais qu'Hermione l'en avait empêché.  
  
_'Harry, as-tu remarqué l'intensité de la douleur, tout à l'heure ?_'  
  
Et en effet, Hermione avait pris la place du rouquin.  
  
_'Ca doit être notre lien sensitif. La souffrance atteignait quasiment celle de Juin dernier. Selon moi, si nous sommes réellement liés, nous avons du sentir tous les trois le triple de ce que nous aurions du ressentir. Qu'est- ce que tu en penses ?_'  
  
Le message s'arrêtait là. Elle avait raison, Harry avait cru subir le Doloris une fois de plus. Il n'y avait absolument pas été préparé. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il se fit une note mentale pour éviter de se perdre dans ses pensées lorsque Hermione expliquait quelque chose. Il fallait aussi qu'il réfléchisse plus à cette nouvelle condition.  
  
Un mal de tête fit son entrée avec fracas et Harry, épuisé, laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête entre ses bras et fit un petit signe à Hermione. Si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, elle devrait l'interpréter comme un 'on verra plus tard, pour l'instant, je dors. Bonne nuit.'  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lily s'effondra sur son lit. Si Remus était toujours dans cet état après la Pleine Lune, elle comprenait aisément sa nécessité de passer quelques jours à l'infirmerie après la nuit maudite. Au moment où elle s'endormait, un effroyable cri retentit dans son dortoir. Deux autres similaires, mais plus masculins, s'étaient fait entendre en même temps un peu plus loin.  
  
Lily sursauta et se précipita vers le lit voisin. Hermione, l'air choquée, s'était redressée sur son matelas, en sueur. Depuis leur petite discussion sur les priorités (_n/a : voir chapitre 12_), elle était effrayée d'un rien. Elle était presque devenue paranoïaque.  
  
« Hermione ! Que se passe-t-il ? cria Lily. »  
  
La brune déglutit péniblement et tourna son visage blafard vers son amie.  
  
« Je... j'ai vu un meurtre se dérouler devant mes yeux..., dit-elle. »  
  
Et Hermione éclata en sanglots.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
James tenait la main de son fils tandis que Sirius étreignait Ron. Seamus et Dean, l'air hagard et perdu, observaient la scène et Neville était parti chercher un professeur. Le pauvre devait éternuer tout en courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard : il était toujours sous l'effet de l'allergie et aucun remède magique ne le guérissait.  
  
« Ron ? Tu l'as senti ? demanda Harry, inquiet. »  
  
« Pas seulement, répondit Ron en secouant la tête. Je l'ai aussi vu. »  
  
James fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-ils ?  
  
McGonagall pénétra dans la pièce en robe de chambre écossaise et le chignon défait, suivie de Flitwick en costume d'elfe (nda : clin d'oeil à Ally McBeal, pour ceux qui connaissent) et de Bibine, la tête couverte d'un bonnet de nuit d'où pendait un vif d'or en peluche. Ç'aurait été comique si ça n'avait pas été autant déroutant. Neville avait du réveiller tous le personnel du château avec ses crises d'éternuement.  
  
McGonagall s'approcha du lit d'Harry, et, d'une voix douce que James ne lui connaissait pas, demanda :  
  
« Un nouveau cauchemar ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, mi gêné, mi anxieux.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
« Harry, peux-tu nous donner ta version ? demanda le directeur. »  
  
Harry soupira mais obéit.  
  
« Je venais de m'endormir, commença-t-il. J'ai été transporté dans la forêt interdite. Il n'y avait aucun sentier, aucune clairière, j'en ai donc déduit que c'était du côté de Pré-au-Lard : personne ne s'y risque à cause de ça. Draco Malfoy courait. Je l'ai suivi mais il était trop rapide pour moi, je peinais vraiment à le rattraper. Finalement, il a trébuché sur une racine et j'ai réussi à parvenir à sa hauteur. Au moment où j'allais lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, j'ai entendu des voix. Et en me retournant, je m'aperçut que Voldemort se tenait là avec ses mangemorts. Ils n'avaient pas de masque, alors j'ai pu en reconnaître quelques uns. Il y avait bien évidemment Queudver. »  
  
Harry retint une mimique dégoûtée et poursuivit.  
  
« Il était derrière Voldemort, à sa gauche. J'ai aussi vu McNair, le bourreau de la Comission et le Professeur Rogue un peu plus loin. Et à la droite de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy tenait sa femme par le bras. Quand Draco les a vu, il a reculé mais Voldemort l'a empêché d'aller ailleurs avec un sort. Puis Lucius a fait venir son fils près de lui et il a sourit... mais d'une façon... si morbide... comme s'il était satisfait de la situation. »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils à ce souvenir. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à côté de lui. Ron fixait le mur d'un air absent et hermione avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, ne laissant entrevoir que sa masse de cheveux redevenus broussailleux à cette heure tardive de la nuit.  
  
- « Continue, s'il te plaît, le pria Dumbledore. »

  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
_*Flash-back dans le rêve d'Harry*  
_  
  
  
« Draco, mon petit dragon, dit Voldemort de sa voix froide et étrangement aiguë. J'avais de grands projets pour toi, le sais-tu ? Ton père également mais il ne fait office que d'éleveur, pas de penseur. Quoiqu'il en soit, mes projets ont été ralentis. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »  
  
Lord Voldemort observa Draco avec ses yeux de serpent. Ce dernier détourna le regard et fit non de la tête, craintivement.  
  
« Tout simplement parce que le petit dragon n'a pas voulu devenir grand. Il s'est tout à coup demandé s'il ne préférait pas devenir un hippogriffe. Très fier, l'hippogriffe, mais sans aucun avenir parce qu'il est au centre de la chaîne alimentaire. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas trôner au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, petit dragon ? »  
  
Draco resta silencieux, les yeux baissés. Où était donc passé son arrogance légendaire ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans quitter Draco des yeux, fit un léger signe de la main. Et Lucius, immédiatement, dit un mot, terrible : Endoloris.  
  
Aussitôt, Draco s'écroula sous la puissance du sortilège.  
  
« Je vais te poser pour la dernière fois ma question, reprit Voldemort. Veux-tu devenir mangemort ? »  
  
Draco peina à se redresser mais demeura muet.  
  
« C'est toi qui décides..., poursuivit Voldemort. Si tu rejoins mes rangs, tu auras le pouvoir et le suprême honneur de me servir. Si tu t'opposes à moi, je te pourchasserais et t'infligerais la plus terrible des punitions. Choisis ! »  
  
Draco regarda autour de lui. Tous restaient impassibles. Il observa son père. Celui-ci le lui rendit avec des yeux gris et froids comme la pierre. Devant son hésitation, Voldemort secoua la tête, méprisant.  
  
« Lucius, ordonna-t-il. »  
  
Mr. Malfoy se retourna face à Narcissa. Et il répéta le sortilège : Endoloris ! Cette fois, ce fut le corps de Mrs Malfoy qui fut secoué de spasmes de douleur sous le regard horrifié de son fils.  
  
« Maman ! cria-t-il. »  
  
Voldemort esquissa un sourire cruel. Puis, il leva la main et la douleur sembla cesser : Narcissa se relevait déjà, appuyée contre son mari qui restait indifférent.  
  
« Choisis, Draco, répéta Voldemort, amusé. Mais fais vite. Il ne te reste qu'une minute. »  
  
Draco ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et on put voir l'espace d'un instant ce que cachait habituellement l'acier : deux reflets torturés.  
  
  
  
50 secondes  
  
Un mangemort continua le compte à rebours  
  
40  
  
Draco posa la tête sur le tronc d'un arbre situé derrière lui.  
  
30  
  
Il regarda son père, puis sa mère, puis Rogue.  
  
20  
  
Draco inspira doucement et observa à nouveau le Maître des Potions.  
  
10  
  
Draco, angoissé, se mordit la lèvre, attendant une réponse, un espoir dans les yeux impénétrables de son mentor.  
  
5

4

3

2

1  
  
« Choisis ! »  
  
Draco ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, comme paralysé.  
  
« Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
« Et Mrs Malfoy s'est écroulée pendant que Draco hurlait à s'en casser la voix. Ma cicatrice m'a tellement brûlé à cet instant que je me suis réveillé. Vous connaissez la suite. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, visiblement inquiet.  
  
« Cela correspond en effet aux récits de Mr Weasley et de Miss Granger. Je vous remercie tous les trois, cela n'a pas du être facile pour vous. Minerva, Nebula (_n/a : Sinistra_), pouvez-vous ramener ces élèves à leur dortoir, je vous prie ? Ils seront dispensés de cours demain. »  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily se rongeait les sangs. Elle se rappelait exactement l'attente interminable qu'elle avait subi dans le dortoir des garçons pendant que le trio se faisait interrogé par le directeur. Et leur tête... en particulier celle d'Hermione, si ravagée. Son amie lui avait raconté brièvement son rêve avant de se coucher. D'après ce que leur avait dit Dumbledore, les rêves de Harry, quand ils avaient un rapport avec Voldemort, étaient prémonitoires. Et, combiné avec leur lien sensitif, Ron et Hermione voyaient également ses cauchemars et souffraient autant que lui lorsque sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui faisait mal.  
  
« Si j'avais su ce que c'était réellement..., s'était lamentée Hermione. Toutes ces horreurs qu'il a du vivre. Ron et moi ne sommes que des compagnons de route. Il fait toujours la fin du trajet seul et c'est uniquement lui qui voit le pire et doit en supporter les conséquences. »  
  
Hermione était réellement en phase de déprime. Et ce qui inquiétait Lily était qu'elle n'était pas la seule : tout le monde, plus ou moins, avait ses périodes de spleen en ce moment. Il fallait trouver le moyen de leur remonter à tous le moral.  
  
  
  
**Fin du chapitre !**

Le prochain chapitre est entamé mais pas tapé. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de le taper ce week-end alors attendez vous plutôt à l'avoir la semaine prochaine ! Merci à tous les reviewers !


	16. Vengeance!

**Update :** le 12/11/03, remise en page

J'ai changé le nom de ce chapitre parce qu'il était trop long et qu'il ne comprenait pas l'objet du titre. Donc les farces viendront dans le suivant. Celui-là est pour tous les anti-Peter, c'est-à-dire tout le monde !  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 16 : Vengeance**  
  
  
  
James sortait de la salle de classe désaffectée, épuisé. Ils venaient de passer deux heures à se concentrer sur leur Aura de Feu. Tous avaient, depuis un moment déjà, réussi à créer de la chaleur. Mais la progression s'était arrêtée là.  
  
Un mois avait passé depuis le rêve d'Harry. Draco avait été retrouvé quelques jours plus tard au fin fond de la Forêt interdite, dans un piteux état. D'après ce que James savait, Draco avait strictement refusé d'en parler, n'acceptant qu'avec réticence les soins de Mme Pomfresh. Après quelques jours d'essai constant, le directeur avait baissé les bras avec lassitude.  
  
Traînant dans les couloirs pour rentrer à leur Salle Commune, le 'clan des sept', accompagnés de Moony, discutaient de choses et d'autres.  
  
« Moony, comment se fait-il que tu es ici ? demanda tout à coup James. Je viens de réaliser que tu n'avais aucune raison pour ça, si ce n'est pour nous donner des cours supplémentaires. »  
  
« Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, le propriétaire de mon domicile m'a mis à la porte, avoua-t-il. »  
  
« Quoi ? s'écria Harry. Pourquoi ? »  
  
Le reste du groupe se retourna, intrigué.  
  
« Je n'étais que bénévole, je ne pouvais plus payer mon loyer. »  
  
« Ca ne devait pas être la seule raison, j'imagine, dit Remus, amer. »  
  
« C'est exact, admit Moony avec un soupir. Le propriétaire est antilycanthrope et il a profité de mon manque d'argent pour en faire un prétexte. Mais désormais, vous me versez un salaire indirectement : Dumbledore me rémunère pour ce travail. »  
  
« Donc, vous allez pouvoir habiter autre part, dit Ron. »  
  
« Oui, je prévois de m'acheter un appartement à Pré-au-Lard. Mais, en attendant, je dors ici. D'ailleurs, voici ma chambre »  
  
Moony leur dit bonne nuit et disparut dans ses quartiers personnels. A cet instant, deux têtes rousses absolument similaires apparurent au bout du couloir.  
  
« On vous trouve enfin !dirent-ils en choeur. »  
  
« Fred, Georges, les salua humblement Sirius. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ? »  
  
Deux lueurs de malice identiques brillèrent dans leur yeux ambrés.  
  
« Oui, vous pouvez, très cher, répondit Fred. »  
  
« Je dirais même plus, vous pouvez par exemple, observer dès demain le résultat d'une farce élaborée par les jumeaux Weasley, compléta Georges. »  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à James.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle d'un air réprobateur comme si elle en tenait son petit ami responsable. »  
  
Sous son regard méfiant, James opta pour la franchise.  
  
« Nous avons parié qu'ils ne sont pas meilleurs que les Maraudeurs en matière de farces et attrapes, répondit-il. »  
  
Lily fronça d'abord les sourcils, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard fatigué et déprimé d'Hermione, elle se détendit.  
  
« Je vous rappelle que je fais maintenant partie des Maraudeurs, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. »  
  
Le trio infernal -comme les surnommaient les Serpentards- la regarda, stupéfait. James, lui, voyait parfaitement où la jeune fille voulait en venir.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, Harry et Ron se disputaient au petit déjeuner.  
  
« Je ne comprends vraiment pas, dit Ron. »  
  
« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, répliqua Harry, agacé. Je n'avais pas besoin de cet argent. En revanche, eux, devaient avoir un capital de départ pour monter leur boutique. »  
  
« Très bien mais pourquoi leur avoir dit de m'acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée ? »  
  
« Oh, Ron ! répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers le plafond enchanté. Ne me dis pas que tu aimais la serpillière qui te servait de robe ! »  
  
« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! s'exclama Ron. »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'était un cadeau ! »  
  
Harry entendit des rires autour de lui et se sentit irrité qu'ils osent se moquer d'un sujet personnel comme celui-ci. Mais il s'aperçut vite qu'ils n'étaient pas l'objet de l'hilarité ambiante. En effet, la table des Serpentards était abondante en surprises. D'une part, les élèves avaient tous un changement physique qui leur était particulier : le nez long, les cheveux frisés au lieu de plaqués, un piercing moldu sur la langue ou des mains crochues. Les Serpentards étaient affolés. D'autre part, leur nourriture s'était transformée en vers gluants et autres serpents. Ironique, pensa Harry.  
  
« Alors, c'est ça, votre surprise, dit Remus aux jumeaux Weasley, amusé. »  
  
« Exact ! répondirent-ils en choeur. »  
  
« Pas mal, admit James. »  
  
« Mais nous sommes capables de bien mieux ! enchaîna Sirius. »  
  
Ron, qui s'esclaffait en voyant Goyle devenir nain, se raidit sur sa chaise en entendant son nom.  
  
« Weasley ! Dans mon bureau ! cria la prof de Métamorphose. »  
  
Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui désigna ses frères.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Ron, les coupables se rendent. Ce n'est pas toi que le professeur McGonagall appelait. »  
  
Elle lui sourit gentiment et Ron, indifférent, s'incrusta dans la discussion des Maraudeurs tandis que les jumeaux quittaient la Salle.  
  
« On pourra vous aider ? demanda-t-il. »  
  
« Non, répondit catégoriquement Sirius. »  
  
« L'honneur des Maraudeurs est en jeu, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de se faire aider à quelqu'un d'extérieur, expliqua James, plus diplomate. »  
  
« Et puis, l'effet de surprise sera plus grand si vous n'y participez pas, ajouta Remus avec un sourire. »  
  
Ron se renfrogna. Il détestait être mis à l'écart, Harry ne le savait que trop bien.  
  
« Mis à part ce petit incident de début de journée, une autre surprise était au rendez-vous ce matin, dit Dumbledore. Je vous annonce que le tournoi de Quidditch reprendra cette année en Novembre. Des élections des capitaines seront organisées bientôt entre les professeurs concernés et les anciens membres des équipes. »  
  
Harry sourit. Il allait recommencer à jouer !  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Les vacances de la Toussaint approchaient. Lily, James, Remus et Sirius avaient réfléchi intensément à leur plan pendant près de trois semaines. A ce stade, les divers éléments se mettaient lentement en place. Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose, du piquant à rajouter. Mais les maraudeurs n'arrivaient pas à mettre la baguette dessus.  
  
La veille des vacances, Dumbledore fit une annonce au petit déjeuner :  
  
« Pour Halloween, je vous demanderai de trouver la tenue la plus adaptée afin de célébrer ce jour inoubliable pour notre monde. »  
  
Lily se redressa soudain sur sa chaise, écarquilla ses yeux émeraudes et se tourna vers Sirius, qui était assis à côté d'elle.  
  
« C'est ça ! »  
  
« Pardon ? répondit Sirius, légèrement perdu. »  
  
« Le dernier élément de notre plan ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant garde à ce que personne en dehors des Maraudeurs ne l'entende.»  
  
« De quoi tu parles ? demanda Remus. »  
  
« Je parle de ce qui pourrait donner une dimension nouvelle à notre farce ! »  
  
James, Sirius et Remus froncèrent les sourcils en même temps.  
  
« Suivez-moi, dit-elle en se levant. »  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Harry pestait. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance pesante. Chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur lui, il se sentait comme mort. Ou plutôt il se sentait trop vivant, trop montré au monde. Mais cela lui faisait finalement le même effet que la sensation de mort. Pour lui, la mort était déjà l'absence d'intimité. Que pouvait-on cacher à cette créature ?  
  
« Potter ! Bougez-vous, votre potion tourne au gris ! »  
  
La voix enrayée et particulièrement désagréable parvint à ses oreilles. Harry touilla sa mixture avec mauvaise humeur et lança un regard à Sirius -son binôme du vendredi- qui en voulait dire long. Harry ne pouvait plus supporter la masse de travail, le poids du monde et la charge de ses problèmes personnels. Tout ajouté lui faisait courbé le dos jusqu'à en oublier de regarder face à lui la beauté de la vie. Heureusement que il était n congé dès le soir même !  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas, lui chuchota Sirius. On a prévu quelque chose de spectaculaire pendant les vacances, ça devrait te distraire. »  
  
Melle Glam ne devait pas être la seule apte à lire dans les pensées apparemment. Harry se demanda si cela se voyait. Depuis quelques temps -en fait depuis presque quatre mois- il fuyait tous les miroirs qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Outre sa volonté de ne pas apercevoir son reflet représentant le Survivant, il avait une assez mauvaise expérience des glaces. Ou bien elles avaient un pouvoir particulier, ou bien il se coupait avec. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu se contempler dans un miroir, il avait la forme d'un lion et il avait été satisfait de se voir aussi puissant. Mais maintenant qu'ils était à nouveau dans son corps chétif d'humain célèbre, rien ne l'attirait dans ses morceaux de verre.  
  
La cloche sonna enfin, les libérant de la torture que se révélait être le cours de potions de la remplaçante. Harry se surprit à espérer le retour de Rogue.  
  
« Enfin les congés ! s'exclama Ron en s'étirant. Il était temps !»  
  
« Tu l'as dit, approuva Sirius. Ce voyage est très fatigant ! »  
  
James sourit et fit signe à Lily de se rapprocher. Elle s'exécuta et il l'embrassa doucement. Harry avait presque honte de les regarder. C'étaient ses parents, après tout ! Mais à les voir si heureux, deux autres sentiments s'emparaient de lui : il était très mélancolique de n'avoir pas pu les connaître en tant que parents réellement et il se sentait envieux de leur amour. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas quelqu'un pour l'aimer à sa juste valeur comme eux ? L'amitié était un sentiment formidable mais il était en manque d'amour.  
  
« Alors, Harry, que vas-tu choisir comme costume pour Halloween ? demanda James. » »  
  
« A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, avoua le concerné. Je ne sais absolument pas où pêcher mes idées. »  
  
« Moi, je crois que mon déguisement sera vite préparé : à la hauteur de mes revenus, dit Ron. »  
  
Harry s'étonna que son meilleur ami aborde la question du manque d'argent sans pudeur. Il était vraiment à l'aise avec leurs amis et Harry était ravi pour lui.  
  
« Ca sera la même chose pour moi, dit Remus. »  
  
« Non, les garçons, il ne faut pas dire ça, les interrompit Hermione. Il y a forcément un moyen pour que vous ayez des vêtements convenables pour le bal costumé. »  
  
« Hermione, ce n'est pas un bal, lui dit Lily. Mais tu as raison, nous devrions pouvoir faire quelque chose de leurs habits habituels pour les transformer en costumes. »  
  
« Tu vas voir qu'on va se retrouver avec un uniforme de Poudlard coupé de partout et rayé de quelques sortilèges, dit Ron à Remus avec un regard complice. »  
  
Remus éclata de rire, suivi de Sirius et James. Harry ferma les yeux, en essayant de graver dans sa mémoire ce précieux moment. Ces rires joyeux, qui, dans quelques année, allaient disparaître. Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit si compliquée ?  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? »  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et fit face à une Hermione visiblement inquiète du comportement de son ami. Harry s'efforça de sourire pour paraître convaincant.  
  
« Tout va bien, je t'assure. »  
  
Il ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant. Il ne voulait plus voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux disant que le danger le menaçait. Soudain, il se sentit comme transporté deux ans auparavant. Il se sentait dans le même état d'esprit qu'à cette époque.  
  
La vengeance.  
  
La vengeance s'écoulait lentement en lui.  
  
Pettigrow... cette ordure avait brisé sa vie à jamais.  
  
Le glas de la vengeance avait sonné.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se leva silencieusement de son lit, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit dans les couloirs. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il avait atteint le lieu de sa promenade nocturne. Le cachots. Glacials, comme parcourus par des vents violents invisibles, ces lieux respiraient le mystère, inspiraient la méfiance. Et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentait confiant en marchant dans ses couloirs.  
  
Déterminé, il glissa à pas feutrés dans une pièce qui sentait le renfermé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir et ferma la porte précautionneusement. Il repéra rapidement un tableau plus avenant que les autres et le scruta en silence. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : la peinture avait un défaut. Il passa le doigt sur la barrière peinte déformée et, soudain, le paysage changea pour laisser apparaître une énorme lance. Sans hésiter, comme poussé par son instinct, Harry tira d'un coup sec la lame et une porte s'ouvrit face à lui.  
  
Il avait réussi. Il était parvenu aux oubliettes.  
  
Un jeune garçon petit et trapu dormait au fond d'une cellule.  
  
« Debout ! cria Harry férocement. »  
  
La silhouette frémit et se recroquevilla.  
  
« Pettigrow ! Lève-toi et fais face à celui dont tu as brisé la vie. »  
  
Harry trouvait que les phrases bien tournées avaient un effet plus impressionnant, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de les utiliser. Il remarqua tout à coup que Voldemort utilisait la même technique. Il écarta cette idée de son esprit et se concentra sur son ennemi présent.  
  
« James ? fit une petite voix. »  
  
« Je ressemble à mon père, en effet, dit tranquillement Harry, en espérant que le tremblement de sa voix ne trahirait pas sa colère. Mais je suis bien plus rancunier que lui. »  
  
Pettigrow tourna un visage joufflu et innocent vers Harry. Un instant, ce dernier fit le lien avec Neville qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Mais il n'était pas l'heure de penser à l'éventuelle future trahison de ses amis.  
  
« Harry.je te jure que je ne voulais pas. »  
  
Harry sentit une bouffée de fureur monter en lui. De quel droit osait-il ?  
  
« Ne me racontes pas de bêtises. J'étais là quand tu as avoué que tu t'en doutais, sans la moindre gêne ! »  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas..., gémit le garçon. J'ai subi des mauvaises influences, je suis très crédule ! »  
  
« Ne me mens pas ! s'emporta Harry. Tu l'as fait de ta propre volonté, tu n'as eu l'aide de personne pour faire ce que tu as fait. »  
  
« Je l'ai fait par déception ! Tes parents, Sirius et Remus étaient trop arrogants avec moi ! répliqua Peter, au bord des larmes. »  
  
« Est-ce que la déception suffit à tuer des gens ? demanda Harry, avec un calme apparent. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu ne l'as sûrement jamais vécu ! »  
  
« TU AS BRISE MA VIE ! hurla Harry. »  
  
Harry leva sa baguette, menaçant. Peter le fixa, un air terrifié dans les yeux. Il commença à secouer la tête, de plus en plus fort, comme si cela allait empêcher la suite.  
  
« Non, s'il te plaît, Harry, ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça ! »  
  
Le petit rat répétait la même chose sous le regard brûlant de Harry qui hésitait encore. Il savait qu'il avait les capacités de le faire. Mais le voulait-il réellement ?  
  
Puis, il se ressaisit. Qui avait espionné l'entourage de James Potter et ses amis pendant plusieurs années ? Qui avait livré la cachette de ses parents à son pire ennemi ? Qui avait fait accuser son parrain d'un crime que Sirius n'avait pas commis ? Qui avait contribué au retour du plus grand mage noir que la terre ait jamais porté ?  
  
Il DEVAIT payer.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
James se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il sentait que quelque chose se passait. Il n'avait pas réellement d'instinct mais il faisait confiance à celui de Remus. Et tout lui indiquait, dans le comportement du loup-garou, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : sa respiration s'était faite plus forte, plus intense et il ne cessait pas de bouger entre ses draps.  
  
Que se passait-il donc ?  
  
James stoppa de tourner ses pensées dans son esprit et décida d'agir. Il se leva en essayant de se secouer pour avoir l'esprit moins brumeux. Et il lui apparut clairement qu'il y avait un problème : les rideaux du lit à baldaquins de son fils était ouverts et personne ne dormait dedans.  
  
Soudain très anxieux, il réfléchit à toute allure. La première chose à laquelle y pensa fut de vérifier ses affaires. Y manquait-il quelque chose ? James se dirigea vers la valise d'Harry. après une fouille minutieuse, il découvrit qu'il n'y avait plus sa cape d'invisibilité. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et songea à se recoucher. Mais il entendit à nouveau les grognements de Remus. Avait-ce un rapport avec Harry ou était- ce simplement un mauvais rêve ?  
  
'Il faut que je m'en rende compte par moi-même' se dit-il. James saisit son médaillon qu'il utilisait le plus souvent comme un pendule et sortit de la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry inspira profondément, et sous le regard effrayé de Pettigrow, incanta. Aussitôt, le jeune garçon trembla de tous ses membres. Oh, ce n'était pas un sortilège de douleur, juste un avertissement. En langage de sorcier, cela représentait une menace future. Le sort projette les sentiments de l'expéditeur et ceux du destinataire. Dans le cas présent, le corps de Peter était secoué de spasmes de peur et de colère.  
  
Mais Harry ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Ce n'était que la démonstration de ses capacités. Il cria un nouveau sort et le visage du rat s'allongea. Peter cria sous la douleur.  
  
Harry se sentit furieux de l'entendre ainsi se plaindre. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Tout cela n'était que le reflet de ce qu'il avait provoqué : sa souffrance. Hors de lui, Harry continua à jeter des sorts, sans relâche et toujours plus cruels. Il était comme en transe. Faire souffrir le traître était devenu comme une drogue dont il ne pouvait se passer.  
  
« Potter ! »  
  
Un faible appel parvint à ses oreilles. Mais il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper. Tout ce dont il se souciait était de se délecter de la douleur de Pettigrow. Il sentait comme de l'apaisement dans son coeur lorsqu'il s'appliquait à cette activité. Mais il ne put continuer, quelqu'un lui ayant dévier violemment le bras qui tenait sa baguette magique.  
  
Harry sentit sa tête partir en avant et cogner son torse. Il ferma ses yeux qui s'étaient soudainement révulsés et releva la tête avec vertige. Et il rencontra un regard apeuré, stupéfait et paralysé dans deux iris noirs.  
  
Rogue !  
  
Un silence s'installa entre l'élève et le professeur, tous deux si interloqués par leur présence qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'observer. Seuls les gémissements du traître brisaient l'ambiance pesante. Au bout d'un certain temps, Rogue ouvrit la bouche.  
  
« La ferme, Pettigrow ! aboya-t-il. »  
  
Harry, tiré de ses sombres pensée, reporta son attention sur l'état de Peter. Il ne semblait pas en très bonne santé. Ses vieux habits étaient déchirés à divers endroits et sa peau nue dessous montrait la formation d'hématomes. De plus, son visage était déformée à la fois par les sortilèges, que par la douleur et la peur.  
  
« Mon Dieu... c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? murmura Harry pour lui-même »  
  
« Oui, Potter, c'est vous..., répondit Rogue en croyant que la question lui était adressée. »  
  
Harry détacha son regard de Pettigrow et observa intensément son professeur. Du désarroi et du dégoût de lui-même apparaissait dans ses yeux verts brillants. Rogue laissa tomber son masque de froideur et Harry put presque lire de la compassion sur son visage.  
  
'Qu'est-ce que je racontes ? De la compassion, Rogue ?' se reprit Harry. Mais il devait bien s'avouer que l'attitude de son maître des potions n'était pas ordinaire.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Harry dans un soupir »  
  
« Vous avez fait ce que je n'aurais jamais osé faire, même sur votre père. Vous avez fait ce que je n'aurais jamais supporté en d'autres circonstances. Vous avez fait ce qu'ont fait les mangemorts sur moi il y a quelques mois. »  
  
Le professeur Rogue avait parlé d'une voix si pleine d'émotions, si douloureuse, si dénuée de froideur, que Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant si un psychopathe n'avait pas enlevé son professeur et l'avait remplacé par un automate doué de sentiments.  
  
« Je... je l'ai torturé ! »  
  
Harry commençait à peine à réaliser l'ampleur de son acte. Il avait fait preuve de cruauté ! Il avait même voulu assassiner Pettigrow ! Il n'avait souhaité que sa souffrance et le plaisir de le voir ainsi. Quelle personne pouvait être aussi inhumaine ! Sa respiration se bloqua alors, incapable de se reprendre. Il suffoquait, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Le seul être capable d'autant de cruauté, à sa connaissance, était Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ressemblait-il à ce point à ce mage noir ?  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
James se laissait guider par son médaillon. Il se trouvait désormais dans les cachots. Froids et sombres, ils n'étaient pas faits pour le rassurer. Il pénétra dans une pièce et aperçut immédiatement un tableau qui dissimulait une entrée qui n'était pas complètement fermée. Le médaillon le tira avec plus de puissance, et, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se précipita dans cette direction. Il passa la porte et s'arrêta. La scène qui s'offrait à lui le prenait par les entrailles. Son fils était entrain d'étouffer. Un grand homme aux cheveux bruns graisseux le tenait, tentant de le faire respirer, sans succès. Et à l'arrière-plan, se tenait Peter, grièvement blessé.  
  
« Harry ! cria James, terrifié de voir perdre le fils qu'il ne connaîtra que peu de temps. »  
  
L'homme se tourna vers lui, un regard étonné puis méprisant peignant son visage. Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il courra vers son fils. Harry semblait incapable de prendre une bouffée d'air. Et James se sentait totalement impuissant. Aucun des sorts qu'il connaissait ne pourrait l'aider dans une telle situation.  
  
Harry allait mourir devant ses yeux.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre terminé !**  
  
J'ai longuement hésité pour mettre ou non la suite sur le même chapitre. Mais il serait trop long et je préfère rester sur un événement marquant.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il est classé dans 'drame' ? Mais ce n'est pas très drôle et le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus léger. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous préfère l'humour, alors ça sera ma façon de vous remercier pour les 100 reviews !  
  
Continuez de me laisser des reviews !  
  
Merci tout le monde et allez voir dans les reviews, je vous ai laissé un message !  
  
Le chapitre 17 est à peine commencé (en fait, il en est à un peu moins de la moitié, mais il sera plus long que les autres) donc vous l'aurez sûrement ce week-end !


	17. Farce à Halloween

Pour vous remercier des 100 reviews, je fais un chapitre un peu plus léger que les précédents. Enfin, à partir du milieu en tout cas. Et il est bien plus long que les autres !  
  
Je suis désolée que le début du chapitre ne soit pas très joyeux, mais j'étais au milieu d'un énorme cafard et ça s'est répercuté sur mon écriture.  
  
A propos, pour les costumes, l'idée m'est venue de certains fanarts.  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry se venge sur Peter : il lui lance toutes sortes de sortilèges et y prend du plaisir. Mais Rogue intervient. Il semble presque compatissant. Lorsque Harry se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait, il étouffe dans les bras de Rogue alors que James le découvrait dans le cachot.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 17 : Farces à Halloween  
  
  
  
Harry suffoquait. Il était entrain de mourir, cela se voyait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle crise ? James désespérait lorsque il entendit des éclats de voix au loin. Il cria :  
  
« Par ici ! Venez par ici ! Harry étouffe ! »  
  
L'homme le regarda d'une façon étrange. Sirius et Dumbledore apparurent dans la salle.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il, James ? demanda Sirius, inquiet. J'ai senti que tu étais terrifié. »  
  
« Harry n'arrive pas à respirer, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, répondit James d'une voix affolée. »  
  
« Severus, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, dit Dumbledore d'une voix dure. »  
  
Severus ? Severus Rogue ? James échangea un regard médusé avec Sirius. Pas le temps !  
  
« Ca serait trop long, je peux juste dire que c'est un blocage psychologique, répondit l'homme. »  
  
« La même chose arrive à Ron et Hermione, Mme Pomfresh s'occupe d'eux, les informa Sirius. »  
  
« Ca ne servira à rien, il faut permettre à Harry de respirer et ils iront mieux, répliqua James. »  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. James observa son fils. Il se faisait de plus en plus pâle et était inconscient.  
  
« J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama le directeur. Aporgo fortiosi !(nda : ne cherchez pas, j'ai inventé) »  
  
Aussitôt, le torse d'Harry se gonfla et de l'air sortit de la bouche ouverte du patient. James n'en revenait pas. Une simple formule et Harry pouvait de nouveau respirer !  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Lily était complètement affolée. Elle voyait son amie, sa seule véritable amie féminine, s'étouffer. Ou plutôt ne pas respirer. A part ça, elle semblait en pleine santé. Pas de mouvements brusques, pas de secousses, rien. Comme si elle avait tout simplement oublié de respirer dans son sommeil. Heureusement qu'elle était restée éveillée à cause des sentiments qui provenaient de James - par leur lien. Lily regarda Mme Pomfresh s'affairer autour de sa camarade, puis passer à la chambre d'à côté pour faire de même avec Ron. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait -même si elle n'avait plus de notion précise du temps- elle perdait espoir. Il fallait peut-être admettre la possibilité qu'elle ne se réveillera plus.  
  
Puis, tout à coup, alors qu'elle avait le regard fixé sur la poitrine de son amie, elle la vit se gonfler.  
  
« Mme.Mme Pomfresh ! s'écria-t-elle. »  
  
Mais l'infirmière n'arrivait pas, trop occupée à observer la même scène dans le dortoir voisin.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla. Contrairement à d'ordinaire, il gardait en mémoire les derniers événements et savait pertinemment où il se trouvait. A savoir, l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il avait fait la veille avait pris de telles ampleurs. Il ne réalisait toujours pas comment il avait pu être capable de se faire autant de bien en faisant autant de mal. Finalement, le Survivant pouvait être classé au même rang que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Etait-ce pour ça que Voldemort avait toujours cherché à le tuer ? Parce qu'il le savait apte à réagir de façon si cruelle et à lui faire concurrence ? Il avait décidément bien besoin d'un divertissement.  
  
« Cet imbécile est réellement devenu professeur ? »  
  
« Je te dis que oui, répondit une voix féminine exaspérée. »  
  
« Je n'en reviens toujours pas. »  
  
Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour être ébloui par une lumière blanche très forte. Il distingua les silhouettes de Lily et de Sirius entrain de commenter l'emploi de Rogue et celles de Ron et Hermione allongées dans des lits voisins. Quand il tourna la tête, il s'aperçut que James le regardait de façon soucieuse et que Remus parlait avec l'infirmière.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry, dit son père d'une voix douce mais non moins tourmentée. »  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Harry, y compris ceux de Ron et d'Hermione, réveillés eux aussi.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lily, se désignant pour poser la question qui paraissait brûler les lèvres de tous. »  
  
« Le professeur Rogue ne vous a pas dit ? s'étonna Harry. »  
  
« Cet imbécile ? Que nous aurait-il dit pour nous rassurer ? dit Sirius, condescendant. »  
  
Sans comprendre tout à fait ce qui le poussa à le faire, Harry lança un regard franchement noir à son futur parrain qui sembla déconcerté.  
  
« Ron, Hermione, est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il. »  
  
« Ca va, Harry, répondit Hermione. »  
  
« On dormait, on ne s'est rendu compte de rien, compléta Ron. »  
  
« Tant mieux, je suis vraiment désolé, répondit Harry, légèrement soulagé. Y a-t-il un moyen pour se débarrasser de ce lien ? »  
  
« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? répliqua Ron, médusé. »  
  
« Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte, dit Harry, vous pouvez tous les deux mourir par ma faute. Déjà qu'avant vous étiez en danger, désormais c'est bien pire, vous mourrez en même temps que moi ! »  
  
« Pas forcément, dit Remus. Si on te jette le sortilège de la mort, tu seras le seul à mourir puisque tu ne sentiras rien. Ce que tu as eu, selon le.professeur. Rogue, était un blocage psychologique qui s'est répercuté sur ton fonctionnement interne. »  
  
« Ralentis, Remus, je suis un peu perdue, dit Lily. »  
  
Harry approuva. Il n'y comprenait rien. Si ses amis avaient failli mourir par sa faute cette nuit parce qu'il étouffait, qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de mourir réellement si lui succombait à n'importe quelle attaque, naturelle ou provoquée par un ennemi ?  
  
« La souffrance, l'inquiétude et le bonheur en particulier se transmettent, expliqua Hermione. Hier soir, d'après ce qu'on sait -c'est à dire pas grand chose- tu as souffert mentalement et c'est ça qui nous a été transmis. On a simplement fait la même réaction que toi. Et lorsque le professeur Dumbledore a réussi à te faire respirer, on s'est décoincé parce que tu étais la source. Si on détruit la source, les problèmes s'en vont avec, c'est bien connu, conclut-elle. »  
  
« Pour récapituler, dit Remus, l'Avada Kedavra ne te fait pas souffrir donc ce n'est pas transmissible. Si on t'étrangle, Hermione et Ron ressentiront des douleurs à leurs poumons mais n'auront pas les conséquences. Seul celui qui le subit aura les conséquences. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas eu des courbatures après le Doloris ? demanda-t-il à Ron et Hermione. »  
  
« Non, répondirent-ils. »  
  
« C'est contraire à la science de l'anatomie moldue, remarqua Lily. »  
  
« Parce que c'est magique, dit Sirius. »  
  
« C'est pour ça que certains sorciers se croient supérieurs aux moldus, ajouta James. »  
  
« Harry ? appela Ron. »  
  
Harry, qui avait été soulagé du changement de sujet, se raidit. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il allait devoir expliquer son comportement.  
  
« Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi tu as cessé de respirer ? demanda son ami. »  
  
Ouf ! Ron lui tendait une perche à dévier ! Il allait se sentir considérablement mal en leur mentant. Mais ce ne pouvait qu'être mieux que de leur avouer l'horrible vérité.  
  
« Non. Je ne me souviens que de l'apparition du professeur Rogue, répondit- il en essayant de paraître convaincant. »  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
« Je te dis qu'il a menti ! dit James »  
  
« Je ne te contredis pas, James ! répliqua Lily. Je dis seulement qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison pour nous cacher la vérité. »  
  
« Je sais bien mais je ne la sens pas, cette bonne raison, soupira son petit ami. »  
  
Lily embrassa doucement James et le serra dans ses bras. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le calmer. Il était très nerveux. Apparemment, il n'en revenait pas que leur fils ait osé lui mentir.  
  
« C'est son droit, James, tenta une nouvelle fois la jeune fille. »  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas son droit, protesta-t-il. Il a failli tuer ses meilleurs amis. S'il ne veut pas nous donner une explication, il en doit au moins une à Hermione et Ron ! »  
  
« Tu te comportes comme si tu étais son père ! »  
  
« Mais je suis son père, Lily ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me comporter en tant que tel ? »  
  
« Parce que tu ne l'as pas encore eu et que tu n'as aucune expérience en matière de parents ! répliqua-t-elle, commençant à s'énerver. »  
  
James ferma les yeux un instant. Lily savait que lorsqu'il faisait ça, il était réellement troublé par quelque chose qui le dépassait.  
  
« Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans cet état, James, dit doucement Lily. Tu as besoin de penser à quelque chose d'autre et tu n'es pas le seul. Alors remettons-nous à notre plan, tu veux bien ? »  
  
James soupira à nouveau et acquiesça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, Lily était terriblement têtue.  
  
« Très bien, au travail ! dit-elle, triomphante. »  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Harry était dans le couloir des dortoirs. Au moment où il descendait, il avait entendu ses parents parler de lui. Et une vague de culpabilité s'était introduite en lui. James avait totalement raison, il avait construit deux amitiés très importantes basées sur la confiance et il n'était même pas capable de leur avouer la vérité ! En même temps, elle était si difficile à admettre.mais il fallait le faire, s'il voulait conserver son amitié. Décidé, il attrapa la carte du Maraudeur que Dumbledore lui avait rendu au début de l'été. Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Et Ron se promenait dans le couloir du cinquième étage, aile nord. En gros, ils étaient aux antipodes. Soupirant bruyamment, il fit appel à un sort qu'il avait appris récemment dans le cours de Flitwick. Il se concentra sur ses amis et murmura : 'nemo appel'  
  
Soudain, la connexion se fit : ils étaient liés télépathiquement. Mais comme Harry avait connecté deux personnes à son esprit, il se faisait légèrement embrouillé.  
  
« Harry ? demanda Hermione. »  
  
« Que fais-tu dans mon esprit ? demanda Ron. »  
  
« Ola ! On se calme, j'ai besoin de vous parler ! répondit Harry »  
  
« Vous ? tu es connecté à qui d'autre ? demanda Ron. »  
  
« Contente-toi de me rejoindre au dortoir, j'ai la tête qui va exploser ! »  
  
'Finite Incatatem'. Ce mal de crâne ! Il ne valait mieux pas utiliser souvent ce charme !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio était réuni sur le lit d'Harry.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire ? demanda Ron. »  
  
« Euh.je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité ce matin, répondit Harry, embarrassé. »  
  
« On s'en était aperçu, lui dit Hermione. »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
« Tu es un piètre menteur, mon cher ami, lui déclara Ron, avec un sourire moqueur. »  
  
'Bonne chose à savoir' se dit Harry. 'Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? ça ne me servira à rien, je ne mentirai plus jamais !'  
  
« La vérité n'est pas très belle.commença Harry. Elle est même horrible. »  
  
Harry regarda ses mains, se donnant un prétexte pour stopper un moment.  
  
« J'ai eu une subite envie de vengeance hier soir. Et j'ai été voir Peter. Je.je lui ai lancé toutes sortes de sortilèges pour lui faire mal.et. »  
  
Harry s'interrompit. il ne pouvait pas le dire ! il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était bon à se ranger aux côtés de Voldemort, celui qu'il avait si fermement combattu.  
  
« Inutile de continuer, Harry, lui dit tristement Ron. »  
  
« Non, il faut que j'y arrive ! protesta Harry en secouant la tête. »  
  
« Comme tu veux.soupira Ron. »  
  
« Je.j'y ai pris du plaisir ! parvint-il à terminer. »  
  
Il était au bord des larmes. En observant ses amis, il remarqua qu'ils étaient restés impassibles.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? J'ai dit que j'étais ravi de sa souffrance ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que Voldemort et ses crétins de fidèles ! »  
  
Ron fronça les sourcils et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi réagissaient-ils comme ça ? Leurs oreilles étaient bouchées ou quoi ?  
  
« On le savait, Harry, souffla Hermione. »  
  
« Quoi ? Mais.comment ? »  
  
« Le lien ! s'exclama-t-elle. On a senti, tous les deux, avant de s'endormir, que tu étais envahi par la vengeance et ensuite que tu avais beaucoup de plaisir. »  
  
« Et lorsque Sirius nous a raconté dans quel état était Pettigrow, compléta Ron, on en a déduit que tu l'avais.comment dire.à moitié tué ? »  
  
« Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. Tu n'as décidément aucun tact ! »  
  
« Oups. ! »  
  
« Vous.vous ne trouvez pas.que je n'aurais pas du faire ça ? demanda Harry, interloqué. »  
  
« Bien sûr que si, répliqua Hermione, très sérieuse. Tu n'aurais pas du le faire, c'est évident. »  
  
« Mais c'est compréhensible. Moi, à ta place, je l'aurais fait aussi ! le rassura Ron. Mais, c'est sûr que.c'est pas bien.vraiment pas bien.se rattrapa-t-il en voyant le regard noir que Hermione lui lançait. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Il se passait des choses derrière son dos entre ces deux-là.  
  
« Allez, c'est oublié, tu as déjà eu ta leçon, il est temps de passer à autre chose, dit Hermione. On s'attaque à nos costumes ? »  
  
« Hermione.tu ne vas pas nous faire faire des travaux manuels ? se lamenta Harry. »  
  
« Des quoi ? demanda Ron, intéressé. »  
  
Hermione soupira. La journée allait être longue !  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
30 Octobre 2000. Jour d'Halloween. Petit déjeuner. Telle était la situation. Et la journée allait mal commencer.mais qui peut prédire le déroulement de la soirée ? Après tout.on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve !  
  
« Le courrier arrive ! cria un Poufsouffle. »  
  
Tous les regards se firent captivés par l'arrivée des hiboux. Pas parce que c'était extraordinaire, tout le monde y était désormais habitué. Mais parce que, chaque jour depuis quelques temps, c'était l'événement à la fois le plus attendu et le plus angoissant. Pourquoi ? Mais tout simplement pour cette raison :  
  
« Non ! Pas maman ! »  
  
« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est mon père.une attaque à la maison.mes s?urs.mortes. »  
  
« Kevin ! Quelque chose s'est passé dans ton quartier ! »  
  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »  
  
« Tu-Sais-Qui.il a torturé ta voisine. »  
  
Harry sentait son estomac se tourner. Il venait à peine de se servir mais n'avais plus du tout faim. Rien que la vue de la nourriture le dégoûtait, lui donnait des nausées. Que de morts.  
  
Que de tortures, de douleur, de souffrance.  
  
Que de vies détruites, écrasées, sans aucune tentative de leur donner ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de dignité.  
  
La faute à qui ?  
  
Harry soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à la question qu'il s'était imposée. Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait ?  
  
Et dire qu'il devait faire semblant de s'amuser le soir même !  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
James.son sourire la faisait tellement fondre. Elle se sentait étrangement bien avec lui. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.  
  
« Je t'adore, James ! »  
  
« Merci, Lily. Moi aussi. »  
  
Lily se renfrogna. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il jamais directement. James ne lui répondait que pas des 'moi aussi', comme si il avait peur de ces mots fatals. Ah, les garçons !  
  
« Non ! Je te dis que je ne mettrais pas ces horreurs ! »  
  
« Remus ! Ce soir, on s'amuse, tu ne l'as pas oublié ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, Sirius, répondit Remus d'une voix sévère. Mais si je porte ces espèces de choses qui rendent les yeux jaunes, je ne m'amuserai pas ! »  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? intervint Lily, intriguée. »  
  
« Remus refuse de mettre ces lentilles magiques qui font les yeux phosphorescents, expliqua Sirius d'un air outré. »  
  
« Et tu veux le forcer, récapitula James. »  
  
« Pas vraiment.marmonna le jeune homme. Mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il serait mieux avec ce gadget en portant sa tenue ? »  
  
« Sirius, j'ai accepté du bout des lèvres de porter ce costume ridicule, je ne vais pas en plus porter cette chose ! s'impatienta Remus. »  
  
« Bon, ça suffit, vous deux ! s'anima quelqu'un. »  
  
Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent. Ron ?  
  
« Oui, c'est moi ! poursuivit le rouquin. J'en ai vraiment assez de tous ces gens qui se disputent à longueur de temps. Mais mince, c'est les vacances, c'est la fête ! »  
  
« Euh.ça va, Ron ? demanda James, timidement. »  
  
« Ca va très bien, merci ! grogna l'intéressé en sortant de la Salle Commune. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? questionna Sirius. »  
  
« Aucune idée.avoua Lily. »  
  
Une porte claqua. Puis, des pas furieux se firent entendre et Hermione traversa la salle à grands pas. Les Maraudeurs la dévisagèrent, attérés.  
  
« Quoi ? les agressa-t-elle. Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille ? Vous êtes bien des garçons, tiens ! »  
  
« Hey ! Mais je suis une fille, moi ! s'indigna Lily. »  
  
Mais Hermione était partie.  
  
« Il se passe réellement des choses bizarres, en ce moment, constata Remus. »  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Harry était assis, seul, dans la salle de classe désaffectée. Cette pièce était devenue son refuge. Moony s'en était aperçu et avait discrètement quitté le lieu lorsqu'Harry avait commencé à s'y abriter.  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
Harry ne reconnu pas la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Il commençait à relever la tête lorsque elle continua :  
  
« Tu es Harry Potter ? »  
  
Harry soupira. Et voilà, sa célébrité l'avait regagné. Il se résigna à faire face et regarda son interlocuteur. Une interlocutrice en locurrence.  
  
« Cho ? »  
  
« Salut, Harry, dit la concernée avec un sourire - très joli, par ailleurs. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par là ? demanda Harry en surpassant sa timidité. »  
  
« Je pourrais te poser la même question, fit-elle remarquer. »  
  
« Tu ne demandes rien, je ne te demande rien, alors ? proposa-t-il. »  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? Mais je voudrais tout de même te poser une question. »  
  
« Si ça ne concerne pas ce que je fais assis tout seul dans une vieille salle de classe, je consens à te répondre, dit Harry, sentant son moral grimper tout seul. »  
  
Cho s'assit à côté de lui. Elle ressemblait à une de ces filles de séries japonaises dont Dudley raffolait. Celles qui sont toujours inaccessibles. Sous le soleil, ses cheveux noirs brillaient à en devenir presque bleus. Et ses yeux, baissés sur le sol, avaient la couleur de l'aube. Eh oui, elle avait les yeux roses ! Harry ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, et, bien qu'il n'aimait pas cette teinte, il la trouva très appropriée sur le visage de la belle Serdaigle.  
  
« C'est assez dur à demander, en fait, hésita-t-elle. »  
  
Harry sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Allait-elle lui dire ce à quoi il pensait ?  
  
« J'aimerais vraiment faire la connaissance.de ton ami Sirius. »  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. Mais à quoi pensait-il donc?  
  
« Tu comprends, je le trouve très séduisant et sympathique et j'aimerais le connaître mieux. Même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'intéresser à des garçons plus jeunes que moi. »  
  
Ces filles.Harry ne les comprenait vraiment pas !  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
« Il faudrait aller en cuisine, dit James. »  
  
« Je m'en charge ! dit aussitôt Lily. »  
  
« Je t'accompagne, dit Remus. »  
  
« Non, reste-là, Remus, insista Lily. Tu as encore quelques travaux à faire sur ton costume, je peux y aller toute seule. »  
  
« Très bien, vas-y, mais dépêche-toi, le dîner est dans quelques minutes, dit James. »  
  
« Je serais à l'heure, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais ne m'attendez pas, j'irais par un passage à la Grande Salle. »  
  
« Ok, Lily, à tout à l'heure, dit Sirius, souriant. »  
  
James, Sirius et Remus gagnèrent leur dortoir pour se changer et régler quelques détails de dernière minute.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, il descendirent à la Salle Commune, habillés, parfumés, rasés et frais. Ils rejoignirent Hermione, Ron et Harry.  
  
James était époustouflé de la diversité des costumes.  
  
Harry arborait un costume de guerre de l'ancien temps : un haut noir moulant son torse était à demi caché par une grande cape en velours bordeaux sur lequel était cousu un grand éclair et il portait un pantalon noir bordé de fils d'or. Il avait sorti le pendentif que Lily et James lui avait offert et l'avait accroché à son bracelet de cuir.  
  
Ron, lui, avait décidé, avec l'appui de Hermione, de symboliser l'union moldus-sorciers en mélangeant les styles : il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier se fermant sur le devant et laissant entrevoir une chemise et un pantalon moldus dessous. Il avait aussi ajouté une cravate rouge et or nouée autour de son cou.  
  
Quant à Hermione, elle avait revêtu une robe sorcière bleue à la mode moldue, pour soutenir Ron. En effet, la partie haute de son vêtement avait un col bateau qui découvrait sa nuque et les manches évasées tandis que sa jupe s'arrêtait aux genoux. Elle était très séduisante, mais jamais autant que sa Lily.  
  
Chez les Maraudeurs, l'originalité se faisait plutôt dans un autre sens.  
  
Remus avait consenti à porter ses lentilles magiques phosphorescentes qui était le détail de son costume de loup-garou humain. Eh oui, Remus avait voulu montrer - grâce à l'insistance de Sirius - à tout le monde qu'il était victime de sa lycanthropie bien que l'école était déjà au courant. Il portait donc une peau de bête sur son dos, une robe beige foncée et ses lentilles jaunes.  
  
« Je me sens vraiment ridicule, j'ai eu tort d'accepter, ronchonnait Remus. »  
  
« Mais non, Rem', c'est une bonne alternative pour faire peur à tout le monde en leur montrant l'inverse de ce que tu es, répliqua Sirius. »  
  
Remus se rembrunit. C'était exactement l'effet opposé qu'il recherchait.  
  
« Je plaisante, Moon ! rit Sirius avec son sens de l'humour habituel qui déconcertait les non-habitués. »  
  
Le jeune loup-garou lui lança un regard noir.  
  
« Justement, ça va leur montrer qu'ils ont tort d'avoir des préjugés, intervint James. Et puis, si tu te sens ridicule, comment doit se sentir Sirius ? »  
  
James et Remus éclatèrent de rire et Sirius prit une moue indignée.  
  
« Mon costume n'est pas ridicule ! grogna-t-il. »  
  
Puis, il marcha avec un air précieux vers ses amis, se retourna pour les laisser l'admirer et revint vers sa place en se dandinant.  
  
Sirius était habillé d'une chemisette jaune qui se fermait sur le devant par de petits lacets et laissait donc voir un morceau de torse. James le soupçonnait d'avoir choisi cet habit pour aguicher les demoiselles du château. Il avait accroché à son cou une chaîne en or épaisse d'où pendait son gri-gri porte-bonheur : il était très superstitieux. Enfin, il avait enfilé un pantalon très court - qui était paraît-il à la mode chez les moldus - et une ceinture de métal encerclait chacun de ses molets.  
  
« Tu n'as pas de mal à marcher avec ces trucs à tes jambes ? lui demanda un jeune Gryffondor. »  
  
Sirius était embarrassé. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, apparemment. James, avec pitié, lui lança un charme pour y remédier.  
  
« Merci, James, tu me sauves la vie ! dit Sirius, reconnaissant. En échange, je ne moquerai pas de ton déguisement de mage noir. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas un costume de mage noir ! se révolta James, mécontent. »  
  
Il avait passé des heures à réfléchir à l'originalité et l'interprétation de son costume et finalement, il avait trouvé que cela correspondait exactement à son idée : il était vêtu d'un haut orange sans manche qui arrivait à mi-cuisse et qui cachait le haut de son pantalon noir. Par dessus, il avait réussi à accrocher une cape en tissus épais vert mais qui dévoilait ses épaules nues. Elle était bordée de fausse fourrure et tombait à ses pieds chaussés de bottes en peau de dragon. James trouvait que cela lui faisait un style de combattant le mal, pas pour le mal ! Mais visiblement, tout le monde ne le voyait pas de cet oeil.  
  
« Il est temps de rejoindre la Grande Salle, dit la préfète-en-chef. »  
  
Depuis quelques temps, ils devaient à chaque fois attendre la permission des préfets pour sortir, question de sécurité. Les Gryffondors se regroupèrent alors et sortirent de leur Salle Commune.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
« Tu as vu tous ces déguisements différents ? s'émerveillait Hermione. »  
  
« Oui, aucun ne se ressemble ! approuva Remus. »  
  
« A propos, où est Lily ? demanda Harry, pas vraiment détendu. »  
  
« Oh.elle avait quelque chose à faire.dit James en laissant la phrase en suspens. »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage, les portes de la salle principale s'ouvraient, laissant admirer la décoration aux élèves.  
  
McGonagall, vêtue d'une tenue traditionnelle écossaise, les accueillit avec un grand sourire en remarquant les costumes des quatre maisons et en particulier de celle qu'elle dirigeait.  
  
« Je vous en prie, rentrez, dit-elle. Et joyeux Halloween ! »  
  
Les élèves, tous excités, entrèrent par année et maison et s'installèrent à leur table respective. Lily venait d'arriver, essoufflée. Harry regarda dans sa direction. Il s'aperçut que son père la fixait, admiratif. Il était vrai qu'elle était magnifique, vêtue de cette sublime robe verte comme leurs yeux légèrement décolletée et dont la jupe longue était fendue. De plus, son teint rosé ne dépareillait pas avec son léger maquillage moldu.  
  
« Harry, ne détaille pas ta mère comme ça, le taquina Sirius. »  
  
Harry eut un sourire coupable et rougit légèrement. Mais quand il releva la tête pour apercevoir une jeune et belle asiatique habillée d'un bustier bleu marine et une courte jupe noire couverte d'une cape chinoise au col Mao, son visage s'empourpra encore plus. Cho lui fit un léger signe et sourit à Sirius qui lui renvoya son homologue charmeur.  
  
Dumbledore, en grande robe noire striée d'étoiles, de lunes et d'éclairs -.d'éclairs ?- attendit patiemment que tous les élèves soient attablés pour se lever et discourir :  
  
« Mes chers enfants, je suis heureux de voir que l'imagination n'a pas quitté vos esprits même en ces temps durs, et je vous félicite tous pour l'originalité allié à la beauté qui rend vos costumes uniques. Avant de commencer le festin, je vous demande de respecter une minute de silence en l'honneur des disparus depuis Juin dernier. Comme vous le savez, cette période est la célébration aux décédés et il y a de cela maintenant quatorze ans, c'était le début d'une ère nouvelle. Espérons en portant un toast que la même chose se reproduira. Aux innocents ! »  
  
Le directeur leva son verre, et les élèves suivirent, y compris les Serpentards.  
  
« Plus de paroles déprimantes, je vous souhaite désormais un excellent appétit ! »  
  
Des plats, plus exquis les uns que les autres, apparurent dans les contenants d'or. Harry, sentant son estomac protester fortement, se précipita dessus, ignorant les regards en coin amusés des Maraudeurs.  
  
Le repas se passa dans une très bonne ambiance, légère, confortable, chaleureuse. Harry participait à toutes les conversations, se goinfrant de toute nourriture à portée de main. Il y eut un cependant un moment de vide où il stoppa un instant ses discutions et jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. Son regard y rencontra un autre, froid, noir et dur, mais qui s'adoucit une fraction de secondes.  
  
Rogue le fixait. Il avait revêtu un grand manteau noir par dessus des vêtements sombres. Seul une chaîne de maillons d'argents sortait de l'ordinaire, puisqu'il y avait accroché un crâne d'un quelconque animal que Harry n'avait aucune envie d'identifier. Une cane de bois travaillé était appuyée contre la table près de lui.  
  
Harry soutint son regard, essayant de le remercier par télépathie de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Mais, même avec une concentration maximale, Harry ne parvenait pas à accéder à son esprit. Il ne s'en était encore jamais rendu compte, mais son Maître des Potions était très puissant.  
  
Soudain, le regard du professeur changea d'un coup. Il était maintenant très étonné, voire abasourdi. Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils - c'était un tic qu'il avait adopté il y a peu de temps. Stupéfait de ce brusque changement de comportement, il détacha ses yeux de Rogue et balaya les alentours, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais.en y pensant bien.il ne connaissait personne. Même à la table des Gryffondor, il reconnaissait des yeux, des joues, des sourcils, des silhouettes, mais jamais le tout.  
  
Légèrement inquiet, Harry redirigea son regard sur la table des professeurs.où ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Les professeurs avaient tous changé ! A la place de Dumbledore se trouvait une vieille femme aux cheveux très longs argentés et aux yeux bleus vifs derrière des lunettes en demi-lunes. Et tous les autres s'étaient métamorphosés de la même manière.  
  
Harry se retourna vers les maraudeurs. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le fit éclater de rire.  
  
Un jeune homme blond-roux était encerclé par trois jeunes filles espiègles. L'une avait des cheveux noirs au carré qui partaient dans tous les sens, une autre des cheveux bouclés bruns très longs aux yeux bleu nuit et une jolie petite des cheveux courts châtains et des yeux fatigués mais amusés.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le garçon était charmant, tout comme celui à sa droite qui regardait une fille rousse qui était prise dans un fou-rire.  
  
« Ron ? appela Harry. Où es-tu ? »  
  
Harry entendit une voix très claire et mélodieuse sortir de sa gorge. Une voix féminine, en bref.  
  
« Harry, c'est toi ? »  
  
La rouquine s'était approchée de lui, tentant en vain de calmer son rire.  
  
« Euh.oui. »  
  
« Tu es très jolie, je trouve, dit-elle. »  
  
Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Cette fille lui rappelait quelqu'un.  
  
« Les garçons ? appela le jeune homme à côté d'elle. »  
  
Harry et la rouquine se retournèrent en répondit « oui » à l'unisson.  
  
« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que c'était la farce des Maraudeurs ? dit-il. Ils ont inversé nos sexes ! »  
  
« Hermione ? s'étrangla la rouquine. »  
  
« Oui, Ron, c'est moi, répondit le garçon posément. »  
  
« Mais ça ne tient pas, ton raisonnement, Hermione, se heurta Harry en faisant sortir sa voix très aiguë. Les Maraudeurs seraient aussi transformés, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça ! »  
  
Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry et son visage masculin s'empourpra. Harry s'étonna.  
  
« Sauf si c'est Lily qui ensorcelé les plats, intervint la jeune fille brune aux yeux couleur de nuit. Et c'est le cas ! Nous n'aurions jamais laissé faire ça si on avait été au courant. Mais elle a jugé que ça serait plus drôle si on était inclus dans la blague. »  
  
« Sirius, c'est bien toi ? reconnut Harry. »  
  
« Evidemment, Harry, répondit-elle (ou lui ?), agacée. Et permets-moi de te dire que ta tenue n'est pas très décente. »  
  
Harry s'offusqua. Il avait devant lui une jeune fille dont la poitrine était nue sous des lacets très fins.  
  
« Tu peux parler ! rétorqua-t-il. »  
  
Sirius s'observa et rougit violemment. Harry en profita pour s'examiner. Son t-shirt trop moulant était remonté et laissait voir une grande partie de son ventre. Il s'empressa de le cacher avec sa cape. Hermione, ou son homologue masculin, portait une robe ridiculement inappropriée pour un garçon, de même que Lily se sentait très gênée sans sa poitrine qui avait disparu en laissant du vide dans la robe.  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de repérer tous les changements, une voix puissante mais étrangement féminine s'élevait dans la salle. Par réflexe, tous crurent que c'était McGonagall qui parlait, même si aucun ne reconnaissait la voix. Mais Harry s'aperçut très vite que le directeur s'adressait à eux. Il - ou elle - semblait en proie à un rire incessant. Il se lança un sort pour parvenir à articuler.  
  
« Que les auteurs de cette farce se dénoncent tout de suite, afin que je les félicite. C'est très utile pour nous permettre de mieux connaître le sexe opposé. Si le charme est tel que je l'ai identifié, il durera toute la journée de demain. Bien, pour changer de sujet, je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié de vous présenter le retour de votre Maître de Potions, que vous aurez peut-être reconnu avant.hem.sa transformation. »  
  
Toute la salle observa le professeur Rogue. Il semblait mort de honte. En effet, une femme le remplaçait, qui brillait par ses cheveux gras qui tombaient d'une façon désolante sur sa poitrine. Elle avait un nez crochu et des petits yeux perçants impénétrables qui paraissaient presque attendrissants à cet instant tellement ils étaient naufragés.  
  
Toute la salle, exceptés les premières années mais le personnel inclus, éclata de rire. Le professeur Rogue ? Elle ? Harry en oublia presque tous ses soucis en riant avec ses amis, en particulier James et Sirius, sous la forme de jeunes filles à l'aspect attrayant, qui couvraient le bruit des autres par leur fou-rire.  
  
Le lendemain allait être une longue et divertissante journée.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Alors ? ça vous a plu ? vous avez détesté ? vous trouvez ce chapitre absolument pas original ? direction les reviews !  
  
Remerciements aux reviewers :  
  
Que de questions, hein ? Et vous croyez réellement que je vais y répondre ? je casserai tout le suspense et donc la majorité de l'intérêt d'écrire une histoire ! Vous êtes incorrigibles ! Mais merci à tous !  
  
Minerva : merci beaucoup, je ne me lasse pas du tout des compliments !  
  
Fleur : merci beaucoup ! ton enthousiasme me touche !  
  
Sarah : ouais, il est à plaindre, quand même ! Pour ses parents, je ne montre pas tellement leur attachement pour Harry pour une raison : ils ne sont pas encore ses parents ! Ils ne se rendent pas vraiment compte que c'est leur fils, alors ils ne ressentent pas la même chose que des parents normaux. Merci !  
  
Sailor digitale : Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il tué ? Puisqu'un autre Peter vivrait toujours dans le passé ? Pour Rogue, eh bien je ne sais pas, tu verras au fil des chapitres. Merci !  
  
Mymye-Potter : qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Tu n'as pas deviné ? merci beaucoup ! (  
  
Juliepotter : j'espère que je n'ai pas trop usé ta patience ! merci !  
  
Sanchèse : merci beaucoup, c'est gentil !  
  
Winky : Tu es nouvelle parmi mes reviewers ? Bienvenue, je suis contente d'en avoir une autre ! Tu préfères le drame ? Celui-là l'était un petit peu mais pas beaucoup.le prochain pas trop non plus.bon en fait je sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre dramatique mais je te garantis qu'il y en aura d'autres ! Merci !  
  
StarsAngel01 : coucou ! oui, je suis désolée d'avoir fini de cette façon, et comme j'ai pris du temps à mettre en ligne ce chapitre.je suis confuse.tu me pardonnes ? merci de rester fidèle à toi-même en continuant de me laisser des reviews !  
  
Mister-master : eh bien.merci. Et très fin, le proverbe !  
  
Black Moon : oh, trop bien, un autre nouveau (ou une ?) tu as raison, à bas le traître ! Merci !  
  
  
  
Merci à tout le monde, vous êtes ma lueur d'espoir dans ma déprime quasi constante !  
  
Et maintenant, ceux des nouvelles reviews (sur ce chapitre) même si j'y ai déjà répondu dans les reviews :  
  
Dumbledore : merci ! Le prochain chapitre va aussi en parler.  
  
Malissandre : merci beaucoup, tu as un tel enthousiasme que c'est dur de résister à tes propositions. Mais j'ai décidé de continuer comme je l'avais prévu.  
  
Luna : eh bien, ça prouve que j'ai encore de l'humour. Merci !  
  
Sailor digitale : tu me fais rougir ! accro ? pour ma part, je commence à être accro à l'écriture. et pour Pettigrow, c'est pour une question de morale, tout simplement. A propos, tu peux continuer à me poser des questions, c'est toujours enrichissant de savoir ce que se demandent les lecteurs, mais je ne t'y répondrai pas ! *rire sadique*  
  
Fleur : merci beaucoup !  
  
Sarah : eh oui, il y a quand même une partie d'eux qui sont parents !  
  
Black Moon : je ne savais pas que j'arrivais à faire rire, c'est une grande nouveauté pour moi ! Merci !  
  
Molianne : merci !  
  
Emeline : ah, désolée, il va falloir attendre encore un pu pour la suite !  
  
Mister-master : merci de continuer même si tu as cru que je n'aimais pas tes reviews ! originaux, tes proverbes. Quel sera le prochain ?  
  
Sandra : comme je l'ai dit dans les reviews, il y a des centaines de fics hp et la mienne n'est pas la meilleure ! mais ça me fait plaisir que tu puisse le penser !  
  
StarsAngel01 : eh bien, je t'ai répondu mais je vais le refaire : merci !  
  
Lindsay8633 : oui.je me suis trompée dans les calculs (enfin, pas vraiment vu que je n'ai pas fait par rapport aux dates d'édition) mais bon, on s'en remettra, non ? Merci !  
  
Mine_erva : merci !  
  
Bouboule26 : merci beaucoup de laisser une review et d'être parmi tes fics préférées !  
  
Mary-evy : tant que ça ? ça me fait tellement plaisir !  
  
Rose Potter : ah non ! pas évoquer la fin maintenant, on n'en est qu'à la moitié ! et il ne faut pas pleurer, vivons le moment présent ! Merci !  
  
Bayram : à toi aussi, je suis dans ta liste de favoris, alors merci pour ça et pour ce que tu m'as écrit. Mais non, pas de révélation à espérer sur les futurs couples (je viens de donner un indice, déjà !)  
  
Légolia : désolée, je suis confuse. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des écoliers. Mais si tu es en 6e, tu es au collège, non ? merci !  
  
Ga-L : merci ! j'espère que tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps.  
  
Wingardium : ça me fait plaisir que tu me laisse une review. J'ai eu Leviosa, maintenant toi ! merci beaucoup ! et pour la suite, ben, va voir juste après.  
  
Merci à tous ! (  
  
A propos, le chapitre 18 est en écriture, je vais tout faire pour le finir vendredi et le publier le jour même mais je ne vous garantis rien ! et n'oubliez pas de faire un tour dans les reviews quand vous en laissez une, j'y réponds souvent. 


	18. Homme'Femme, Femme'Homme ou comment comp...

Ce chapitre est moitié sérieux, moitié comique. A vous de commenter le mélange !  
  
A propos, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve les parties dramatiques plus intéressantes. Je ne sais pas ce que vous préférez au final, alors faites-moi part de votre avis.  
  
Encore autre chose : ceux qui ont lu mes nouvelles 'si j'étais elle', dites- moi ce que vous en pensez svp !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry étouffait à cause de sa prise de conscience qu'il avait réellement pris plaisir à faire souffrir Pettigrow. Ça s'est répercuté sur Ron et Hermione (à cause de leur lien sensitif qui ne fait passer QUE les émotions) qui ont réagit de la même façon que Harry, à savoir, étouffer. Mais Dumbledore parvient à les sauver. Harry finit par leur avouer la vérité sur sa vengeance. Les maraudeurs appliquent leur plan qui est d'échanger les sexes de toute l'école. Je sais qu'il y a des plus jeunes que moi qui lisent donc je vous ai épargné les détails.eh bien, sur les sexes !  
  
Chapitre 18 : Homme/Femme, Femme/Homme ou comment comprendre le sexe opposé ?  
  
  
  
Harry se pliait en deux à force de rire. Rogue femme ! Ses amis femmes ! Et ses amies hommes ! Franchement, il fallait avouer, cette situation était réellement désopilante. Et puis, qui ne s'était jamais interrogé sur le sexe opposé ? C'était l'occasion rêvée pour comprendre.  
  
« Harry, comporte de toi de façon décente, je t'en prie ! fit la voix forte, autoritaire et si comiquement masculine d'Hermione. »  
  
Harry se rendit alors compte qu'en se penchant, son haut s'était relevé et une vue apparemment plaisante s'offrait aux filles (garçons ?) présents.  
  
« Alors, en ayant changé de sexe, on a aussi changé d'hormones, je suppose, demanda-t-il à Remus en feintant l'ignorance à propos de sa tenue. »  
  
« En effet, confirma le sage du groupe. D'ailleurs tu peux le constater par toi-même ! »  
  
Il désigna quelqu'un derrière lui. Harry se retourna pour faire face à un asiatique vêtu d'habits féminins très aguicheurs.  
  
« Euh.Cho ? » hésita la Survivante.  
  
« Salut, Harry ! Mignonne, ta tenue. Tu ne me présentes pas à tes copines ? »  
  
Harry, légèrement abattu de son manque d'intérêt pour lui, se résigna.  
  
« Remus, Sirius, James, je vous présente Cho Chang, l'attrapeur des Serdaigle, dit-il platement. »  
  
Cho s'attarda sur le décolleté de Sirius et sur James. Lily intervint aussitôt :  
  
« Celle-là, pas touche, elle est à moi ! »  
  
Cho haussa les sourcils et étira ses lèvres en un sourire aussi charmant qu'horripilant.  
  
« Oh, du calme ! Je te la laisse, je préfère la petite brune. »  
  
Harry grimaça. Cho se comportait comme le genre de garçons qu'il n'aimait absolument pas. Agacé, il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Pour une fois, ils ne se disputaient pas. Au contraire, ils discutaient calmement, ravis de leur nouvelle situation.  
  
« Si, je te jure, disait Hermione, Viktor m'a vraiment dit ça cet été. »  
  
« Il n'est vraiment pas gêné, s'offusqua Ron, captivé par son récit passionnant. »  
  
Hermione semblait très contente d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de ses problèmes de fille. Harry savait qu'il y avait Lily, mais il devait y avoir une certaine gêne entre elles du fait de plusieurs facteurs - comme l'époque et les liens de parentés avec Harry. Il interpella son père.  
  
« Comment se fait-il que certaines filles se comportent encore en tant que tel alors que Cho réagit comme un parfait macho ? »  
  
James parvint à s'écarter de la poigne de sa petite amie et rejoint Harry.  
  
« Ca dépend des hormones. Ton amie Cho doit avoir des hormones qui travaillent de façon sacrément active tandis que celles d'Hermione sont encore assez passives. Nous deux nous comportons comme d'habitude mais. »  
  
« Là, je t'interromps, le coupa Harry en s'esclaffant. Regarde-toi te tenir ! »  
  
James écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment, il ne voyait absolument pas ce que Harry voulait dire. Harry, reparti dans un fou-rire, lui fit quelques signes confus qui ne facilitèrent pas la compréhension de James. Finalement, James s'indigna.  
  
« Enfin, Harry, sois plus explicite, s'exclama-t-il en mettant les poings sur les hanches. »  
  
Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, des larmes de rire s'échappant de ses yeux. Son père était devenu sa mère !  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Le rire de son fils était vraiment contagieux. James et Harry s'étranglaient sous les regards amusés de leurs amis (filles ou garçons). Finalement, ils reprirent leur conversation.  
  
« Bon.où en étais-je ? poursuivit James. Ah oui ! Je te disais que dès demain, tout le monde aura vu son comportement changer, y compris toi, Hermione et Remus. Vous êtes apparemment les seuls à être encore immunisés chez les Gryffondors de plus de douze ans. C'est là dont vient toute la complexité de notre plan et c'est pour ça qu'on a mis autant de temps à le mettre au point. »  
  
En fin de soirée, quelques changements apparurent tout de même chez ceux dont les hormones étaient plus réticentes que les autres. Hermione, par exemple, s'empourpra en avouant à Ron que son look avec sa cravate défaite lui allait à merveille. Remus, quant à lui, se laissa observer à plusieurs reprises sous tous les angles par certains élèves. Et James aperçut Harry rougir sous le regard inquisiteur d'un grand type roux qui ressemblait étrangement à Ron.  
  
Bientôt, tous durent rejoindre leurs quartiers. Le clan des sept, avec un dernier regard vers une belle jeune fille blonde et deux molosses féminins très laids de Serpentard, regagnèrent leur salle commune sans tenter de dissimuler leur rire.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
« C'était une bonne initiative de votre part, dit Harry. »  
  
Lily, toujours gênée de regarder son fils - fille ? - vêtue de ces vêtements indiscrets, essaya d'affronter Harry.  
  
« Comment ça ? se renseigna-t-elle, décidément embarrassée. »  
  
« Harrie veut dire par là que ça a permis de divertir tout le monde, dit une jeune fille. »  
  
Aux regards interrogateurs des amis, elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules et par :  
  
« Ben.c'est Dean ! » comme si c'était une évidence.  
  
Lily, qui n'avait pas encore très bien tous les nouveaux visages en tête, s'embrouillait complètement.  
  
« Je crois que je ne vous l'ai pas dit encore.hésita Dean. Mais, la semaine dernière, un groupe de fidèles de la magie noire a massacré tout un village moldu. Mon village. Personne n'a survécu. »  
  
Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. Lily prit ce regard pour une allusion au 'Survivant' mais elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un peu de rancoeur aussi. Harry baissa les yeux. Après les habituelles et trop conventionnelles condoléances, elle décida de remonter le moral de sa troupe.  
  
« Les amis, avouez que cette expérience sera autant instructive qu'amusante pour nous aussi, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. »  
  
Elle n'eut droit qu'à des regards noirs et des grognements pour cette aberration qu'elle avait osé proliférer. Lily se mit à rire. Ça avait tout de même été une bonne soirée. Et elle se disait qu'à la rentrée, le lendemain, cela allait être aussi comique, même si elle avait du mal à quitter la tranquillité des vacances.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Lorsque Harry se leva, ce jour-là, il se demanda, par son esprit embrouillé par le sommeil, ce que toutes ces filles inconnues faisaient dans son dortoir. Puis, il attrapa sa tenue réglementaire de Poudlard et se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers la salle de bains magique. Il poussa la lourde porte de bois, passa dans le miroir sans réellement le voir, et déposa ses affaires sur une chaise. Il ôta son pyjama et repassa devant le miroir pour atteindre la douche. Sans faire attention à son reflet, il pénétra dans la cabine de douche et dit automatiquement la formule magique pour que de l'eau à la bonne température jaillisse de nulle part.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette devant le miroir et s'apprêta à se brosser les dents. Il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de lancer la formule de désembuement sur le miroir. Et, comme d'ordinaire, il se brossa les dents sans s'observer dans la glace qui ne reflétait que des ombres.  
  
Après avoir fini sa toilette, il leva la tête. Et ce qu'il vit face à lui le surprit. Indigné d'être atteint dans son intimité, il se retourna pour faire la morale à la fille dont il avait aperçu le reflet. Personne. Harry fronça les sourcils. Une cape d'invisibilité ? Non, elle devait aussi marcher pour les miroirs. Etonné, il refit face à la glace. Et là, il fut frappé par l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.  
  
Devant lui se dressait une jeune fille à moitié nue, le visage déformé par l'ahurissement, les cheveux longs et noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens. Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa nouvelle situation. Il avait tout oublié pendant la nuit. Mais comment n'avait-il rien remarqué ? Sa chevelure légèrement ondulée tombait sur ses épaules, il aurait du la sentir.  
  
Harry soupira. La farce avait été très drôle la veille mais cela ne le faisait plus rire maintenant. Il prit ses vêtements et tenta de les enfiler. Mais il remarqua très vite que la tenue n'était vraiment pas adaptée. Il remit son pyjama et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, ses habits sous le bras.  
  
Il passa la tête à travers la porte entrouverte. Des garçons hystériques étaient entrain de crier.  
  
« Hermione ? Tu es là ? »  
  
« Ha, Harry, j'ai justement besoin de toi, fit une grosse voix. »  
  
Harry étouffa un rire en apercevant Hermione et son visage masculin, en chemise de nuit, s'approcher de lui, suivie de Lily.  
  
« Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire. Il serait plus simple d'échanger nos habits, non ? »  
  
« J'allais te le proposer. »  
  
Plus tard, les gryffondors se réunirent tous dans leur salle commune, fin prêts. Ron ronchonnait dans sa peau de petite rouquine. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, apparemment.  
  
Au premier cours de la journée, soins aux créatures magiques pour les gryffondors et serpentards de cinquième année, tous arrivèrent en retard. Hagrid, lui-même, n'était pas sorti de sa cabane. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry, Ron et Hermione, inquiets, se décidèrent à frapper à sa porte. Un bruit sourd venant de l'intérieur de fit entendre, ce qui augmenta la peur du trio. Finalement, une voix bourrue et inconnue cria 'entrez'. Harry poussa la grande porte avec un soupçon de crainte. Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans l'unique pièce derrière Harry.  
  
« Qui est-ce ? fit quelqu'un de très mauvaise humeur. »  
  
« Euh.Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, dit Hermione. »  
  
Une grande femme à l'allure semblable de celle de Mme Maxime, se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux se plissèrent.  
  
« Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. »  
  
« Hagrid, vous ne donnez pas votre cours, aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron. »  
  
« Mon cours ? répliqua Hagrid - car c'était lui. Quelle heure est-il ? Nom d'un gobelin ! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si tard ! »  
  
« Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes encore en pyjama ? demanda Hermione, atterrée. »  
  
« Eh bien.c'est le tour des Maraudeurs - tout le monde se doute que ça vient d'eux -, ça ne m'arrange pas du tout. Premièrement, je n'ai jamais souhaité être une femme. Etre un demi-géant me suffit parfaitement, et s'il y a bien une chose dont je me suis toujours félicité, c'est d'être un homme. Mais, de toute façon, je sens que mes hormones changent. C'est un des dons des géants dont j'ai hérité. Deuxièmement, aucune femme n'a d'habits assez grands pour moi et je ne peux pas envoyer un hibou à Olympe juste pour ça.en plus, elle se moquerait de moi. Et enfin, les bêtes que j'élève en ce moment ne supportent que les hommes. Qui va s'en occuper aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Hermione promit qu'elle essayerait de le faire. Mais, avec précaution, elle se renseigna sur la nature des bestioles. Un bébé griffon !  
  
Bientôt, Hagride sortit pour commencer enfin son cours, auquel il ne restait qu'une heure sur les deux habituelles. La leçon était normalement consacrée aux phénix. Mais, de l'humeur exécrable dont le garde-chasse était, il décida de s'intéresser aux plus laides créatures de leur livre, à savoir les nogtails, des êtres aussi malins que malfaisants. Cela n'arrangea pas l'intérêt du cours, comme le fit aimablement remarquer Malfoy. Harry l'avait repéré dès sa première réplique et le trouvait étrangement élégant sous sa nouvelle forme. Mais il avait trouvé le moyen pour rester méprisant.  
  
A la fin du cours passionnant, toute la classe gagna les cachots. Un nouveau cours de potions allait leur être dispensé.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
James pénétra dans le vieux cachot où une puanteur pestilentielle se dégageait et empestait chaque recoin du sous-sol. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui faisait une grimace atroce en se bouchant le nez.  
  
« Quelqu'un a renversé toutes les potions de l'arboire, ou quoi ? dit-il de sa voix nasillarde. »  
  
« Non, Miss Black, répliqua une voix désagréable et familière. »  
  
« Rogue ? s'exclama Sirius, en prenant son visage le plus horrifié. »  
  
« Quinze points retirés à Gryffondor pour insolence envers un professeur, rétorqua immédiatement Rogue. »  
  
« Et comment est-on censé vous appeler ? demanda audacieusement James. Mrs Rogue ? »  
  
La Maîtresse des Potions se retourna vers son ennemi juré.  
  
« Potter senior.dit-il d'une voix glacée. »  
  
« Professeur ! intervint Harry. Puis-je vous parler un instant ? Seul à seul. »  
  
Remus fit les gros yeux à Harry et Sirius lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. James savait que son fils avait essayé de lui sauver la mise mais il était certain qu'il voulait réellement parler à Rogue. Sans doute de ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours auparavant, avant que James n'arrive.  
  
« Non, Potter. Figurez-vous que j'ai repris mon poste et que je dois, par conséquent, dispenser un cours, même à des incultes comme vous. »  
  
« Vous me voyez désolé d'insister, professeur, dit Harry en appuyant son titre, mais un enseignant se doit d'être à l'écoute de ses élèves lorsqu'ils ont un problème. Et j'ai un problème à régler avec vous. »  
  
« Ce sont des règles moldues, Miss Potter, répliqua Rogue d'un air méprisant. Elles ne s'appliquent pas à Poudlard. »  
  
« Faux ! s'en mêla Lily. Je connais le règlement du château par coeur et ce paragraphe apparaît dans le livre n°3. De plus, je pense que le directeur ne change pas souvent le règlement intérieur de l'école, je me trompe ? »  
  
Hermione fit signe que non. Elle aussi devait avoir appris les règles de savoir-vivre du collège.  
  
« Et puis, on devrait s'entendre entre femmes, professeur, renchérit Harry. »  
  
Rogue jeta un regard au Clan des Sept qui aurait fait frémir un détraqueur. Puis, il attrapa Harry par un pan de la manche de sa robe d'écolière et ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
« Que me voulez-vous, Potter ? fit-il d'une voix menaçante. »  
  
Maintenant que Harry était dans le bureau de Rogue, il se sentait intimidé. Son professeur ne ressemblait plus à celui qui avait semblé le comprendre deux jours plus tôt, tant physiquement que moralement.  
  
« N'est-ce pas assez de m'humilier publiquement au plein milieu de ma classe, de m'obliger à sortir de cours pour m'entretenir avec vous ? Désormais, vous avez perdu votre sang-froid, vous n'avez plus d'arguments ? coléra Rogue. »  
  
« J'en ai, professeur, répondit Harry timidement. C'est juste que.je ne sais pas par où commencer. »  
  
Rogue s'assit devant son bureau et fit signe à Harry d'en faire autant.  
  
« Ce qui va être dit dans ce bureau ne devra pas sortir d'ici, est-ce bien compris ? »  
  
Rogue avait parlé d'une voix totalement différente. D'une part, elle changeait de note régulièrement, comme s'il muait. D'autre part, elle s'était radoucie et était totalement incohérente pour Harry. Ce dernier fit signe que oui.  
  
« Vous n'osez pas parler.c'est compréhensible, reprit Rogue. Je vous fais peur, vous pensez que vous pourriez vous tromper sur mon compte. Sur ce que vous avez vu il y a deux nuits. Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. Je me suis heurté ce soir-là à mon propre passé. A mon éventuel futur, aussi. »  
  
Rogue fit une pause durant laquelle Harry se questionnait. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'insubmersible Rogue s'engouffrer autant.  
  
« Lorsque je vous ai vu torturer le traître, je me suis horrifié de l'inconscience dont vous faisiez preuve. Du danger qui vous guettait en commettant cet acte répréhensible. Ce fut ma première pensée. Très rationnelle, terre à terre, comme vous voyez. Ma seconde pensée fut que vous étiez pratiquement en transe et que tout ce qui pouvait faire souffrir Pettigrow vous donnait du plaisir. Et que vous étiez entrain d'agir comme tout sorcier puissant en colère, comme Voldemort, comme je l'aurais fait dans mon expérience personnelle aux personnes qui ont gâché une partie de ma vie. Comme je l'ai fait à plusieurs occasions lorsque je servais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, volontairement ou non. »  
  
Le professeur soupira, un éclair de dégoût passant dans ses yeux. Dégoût de lui-même ? Probablement.  
  
« Puis, j'ai songé que c'était le sort qui m'attendrait lorsque Voldemort aura eu vent de ma dernière expérience aux côtés des autres mangemorts. Je souffrirai et mourrai sûrement en entendant les mages noirs applaudir, crier de joie, se réjouir de ma douleur. Malgré cela, j'ai compris ce qui vous poussait à vous venger. Je n'étais pas au courant de la venue de ces pestes dans notre époque et j'ai été très étonné de voir votre père débarquer, mais votre réaction était tout à fait prévisible, à la réflexion. »  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers son enseignant. Son allure s'était faite défaillante mais reprenait maintenant une expression désabusée.  
  
« Ne sous-estimez jamais un adversaire, Potter, même lorsqu'il combat du même côté que vous lors de la bataille. Ne croyez pas que je suis ignorant. Ne croyez pas que je ne connais pas votre parcours. Je sais ce que vous avez enduré et je sais comment vous réagissez, à la moindre seconde de votre vie. Vous avez beaucoup changé ces dernières années, le savez-vous ? Le hic, c'est que vous suivez toujours le même parcours : le héros malgré lui, courageux, prêt à risquer sa vie pour ses amis, pour sauver la vie d'innocents, qui prend tout sur lui et supporte le pois du monde sans broncher malgré les obstacles qu'il rencontre sur sa route. Vous ne vous reconnaissez pas ? »  
  
Harry se sentit légèrement agacé de cette caricature légèrement péjorative dans la bouche de Rogue.  
  
« Cependant, dans chaque portrait idéal se cache un défaut, reprit-il. Le votre est justement de tout prendre sur vous. Sans protester, ou seulement intérieurement. Sans jamais laisser voir aux autres qui attendent tant de vous que vous n'êtes pas infaillible. Pourtant, vous l'êtes. Parce que vous avez une charge maximale à supporter sur vos épaules. Et le seul moyen que vous avez trouvé est de le laisser se décharger par la vengeance. »  
  
Harry se stupéfiait de la justesse de ses propos. C'était exactement lui. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir compris alors que même ses amis étaient passés à côté ?  
  
« Ah.la vengeance.soulageante, saoulante, frappante.mais si banale.si.prévisible. Comme les bras d'un homme, vous remarquerez. »  
  
Harry eut un saisissement. Sa voix était maintenant totalement féminine et chavirée par l'émotion qui submergeait Rogue. Il y eut un silence écrasant. Harry osa une parole :  
  
« Comment savez-vous ? »  
  
Rogue, sorti de sa torpeur, inclina la tête (dont les cheveux gras pendaient de tout leur long) en regardant son élève.  
  
« Qui pourrait comprendre ce sentiment s'il ne l'a pas vécu ?Qui peut comprendre mieux que moi la satisfaction de sentir toute sa rage, sa déception, sa fatigue, déferler dans la souffrance de celui qui propage ces sentiments ? Croyez-vous, Potter, qu'être un espion est simple à jouer ? Vous êtes au courant de mon rôle d'agent double, Dumbledore y a fait allusion. Discrètement, certes, mais je sais interpréter ses sous-entendus. De plus, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai du réintégrer les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, raflant en passant une dizaine de Doloris. Je vous comprends. Cet être abject que vous avez failli tuer en valait la peine. Mais voyez quelles en ont été les conséquences : vous vous êtes étouffé, frôlant la mort de si près que, pendant un moment, votre coeur a cessé de battre. Curieux, ce que l'esprit peut faire sur le corps, n'est-ce pas ? En particulier la culpabilité. Elle s'insinue en vous telle un serpent prêt à mordre chaque partie de votre chair en diffusant un poison aussi douloureux pour l'âme que pour les organes. La culpabilité nous rappelle constamment à l'ordre. C'est notre frein, Potter, n'oubliez jamais ça, c'est notre frein de secours. »  
  
Rogue inspira lentement, puis se retourna pour attraper un flacon. Harry crut qu'il avait la gorge asséchée et qu'il voulait se désaltérer. Il n'en était rien. Rogue avala le contenu visqueux du flacon et, curieusement, lorsqu'il se remit à parler, sa voix avait repris son timbre normal. C'était donc ça, l'odeur insupportable dans la salle de cours ! Rogue avait testé toutes ses potions pour retrouver sa voix et son corps original. Mais visiblement, il n'avait réussi que pour la voix.  
  
« Maintenant que je vous ai étalé ma vie et mes souvenirs, il est temps de rejoindre la classe, ils doivent penser qu'on s'entre-tue. Et rappelez- vous, ceci ne doit être en aucun cas divulgué ! »  
  
Harry esquissa un petit sourire. Son prof était bien plus sympathique qu'il n'y paraissait. Malheureusement, il avait l'impression que cette expérience était unique et ne se reproduirait jamais plus. Au moment où Harry sortit du bureau, il murmura un 'merci' à peine audible que le Maître des Potions feinta de ne pas entendre.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
« Ouf ! Il est vivant ! s'écrièrent Sirius et Ron en ch?ur. »  
  
Harry leur sourit et se plaça aux côtés de Remus qui échangea avec lui un regard complice. James s'était vraiment inquiété pour son fils. Connaissant Severus Rogue, il savait pertinemment que Harry ne devait pas bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur. Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient pu échanger comme flot de paroles pour que l'entrevue soit si longue !  
  
« Professeur, dit Malfoy de sa nouvelle voix suave, pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps pour parler avec Potter ? »  
  
Qui aurait pu deviner que ce serait le fils de Lucius Malfoy qui résumerait sa pensée ?  
  
« Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas, Malfoy, répliqua Rogue. Mais si vous insistez, je pourrais dévoiler que votre camarade a bénéficié d'une retenue pour vendredi. »  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant de sa punition.  
  
Malfoy gloussa, ce qui devait être la traduction féminine d'un ricanement.  
  
« J'espère que vous avez profité de mon absence pour réviser, car je vous ai préparé un petit test surprise. Sortez vos parchemins, vos plumes, et vos bouteilles d'encre, vous avez dix minutes pour répondre à ces questions. Tout de suite après, vous préparerez deux potions figurant sur cette feuille en trente minutes. Vous n'aurez aucune minute supplémentaire. Au travail et sans discuter ! »  
  
Ron et Sirius étaient bouche bée et Harry, Remus, Lily, Hermione et James avaient tendance à les imiter. Test surprise sur quarante minutes ? Rogue était décidément sadique !  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Lily se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans son nouveau corps. Désormais, elle pouvait parler librement, sans craindre qu'une obscénité ne sorte de sa pieuse bouche de jeune fille. Elle pouvait écarter les jambes sur un fauteuil sans avoir peur de la mauvaise réputation que cela lui créait. Elle n'avait plus cette douleur abdominale qu'elle avait encore la veille, créée par ses règles menstruelles. Elle pouvait grimacer, tordre son visage sans se soucier de son maquillage qui pouvait couler ou se craqueler. Et, mieux, elle n'avait plus besoin de s'épiler !  
  
Finalement, elle commençait à voir plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients à être un jeune homme.  
  
« Quelqu'un peut nous aider ? cria une personne. »  
  
Seamus et Dean transportaient avec difficulté une énorme caisse.  
  
« C'est l'enfer, les corps de filles, on n'a plus aucun muscle, protesta avec force Seamus. »  
  
« Les.hum.garçons, venez nous filer un coup de main ! demanda Dean. »  
  
Lily et Hermione se regardèrent, et, voulant jouer les gros bras, se portèrent volontaires directement. Mais Seamus et Dean ne comptaient pas rester à porter la boite avec elles, ce n'étaient pas une aide qu'ils recherchaient mais des remplaçants ! Et les 'filles' vacillèrent sous le poids de l'objet.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils transportent là-dedans ? s'essouffla Parvati qui était venue leur prêter main forte. »  
  
« Un détraqueur ! répondit promptement une femme qui s'avéra être Arthur Weasley. »  
  
Lily, Hermione, Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent, horrifiées. Elles étaient entrain de s'épuiser pour apporter la plus immonde des créatures ?  
  
« Allons, dit Arthur, vous ne devriez pas avoir peur, après tout, les garçons ne sont jamais effrayés ! »  
  
A bien y réfléchir, Lily commençait à entr'apercevoir les inconvénients à être un mâle.  
  
« Posez la cage ici, ordonna le professeur. »  
  
Lily et Hermione avaient les muscles en compote mais elles venaient d'apprendre certaines choses : tout d'abord, un détraqueur pèse plus de trois tonnes. Ensuite, elles préféraient finalement leur statut féminin.  
  
Les élèves attendaient, assis à leur place, appréhendant la suite.  
  
« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, annonça Mr. Weasley, il y a un détraqueur dans cette boîte. Vous connaissez sa forme, ses capacités, son danger, nous en avons parlé peu après la rentrée. Pendant deux mois, nous nous sommes entraînés à former des patroni ensemble. Pour quel but ? Se défendre des détraqueurs. Alors, comment mieux les renforcer sinon que d'affronter un vrai détraqueur ? J'aurais pu chercher un épouvantard mais tout le monde n'a pas comme plus grande peur ces créatures, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Il y eut quelques négations dans la classe. Seul Harry avait regardé ses pieds.  
  
« J'ai évidemment eu l'accord du directeur pour cette expérience assez dangereuse et nous avons prévu une protection. En plus des patroni que vous créerez, Dumbledore s'est chargé de placer un charme qui l'empêchera d'embrasser l'un de vous. Cet enchantement est très difficile à exécuter, donc vous ne pourrez pas y recourir si vous faites un jour face à une armée de détraqueurs. »  
  
Le petit discours qu'Arthur leur avait fait avait vaguement contribué à les rassurer mais personne ne se sentait totalement en sécurité pour autant.  
  
Arthur s'approcha de la boîte et tout le monde fit un mouvement de recul en voyant apparaître le géant encagoulé en sortir. Les lumières vacillèrent instantanément et s'éteignirent, et un froid pénétrant envahit la pièce.  
  
Lily trembla. A tout moment, elle allait revoir l'annonce de la mort de son père. Elle commençait déjà à entendre le cri de sa mère, LE cri qui l'avait fait frémir d'horreur, comprenant directement qu'elle ne verrait plus son père. Et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, bien pire que lorsque la scène s'était déroulée. Un détraqueur avait-il le pouvoir de décupler la puissance des mauvais souvenirs ?  
  
« Spero patronum ! cria une voix de fille. »  
  
Lily regarda autour d'elle. Harry s'était avancé, un frisson semblant le parcourir, et avait prononcé la formule pour faire disparaître le détraqueur. Un cerf argenté était sorti de sa baguette et sautait sur la créature, l'incitant à reculer. Lily lui en était réellement reconnaissante. Elle s'apprêta à sourire à James lorsque elle aperçut les regards de Ron, Hermione et surtout d'Harry. Ce dernier semblait terrifié et Hermione et Ron avaient du ressentir la même chose.  
  
« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ! cria tout à coup Hermione. »  
  
« Pardon, Hermione ? s'étonna Arthur. »  
  
« Nous ne pouvons pas affronter un détraqueur en même temps, dit-elle d'une voix forte et décidée. »  
  
Arthur replaça comme il put le détraqueur dans sa boîte. Lily commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir son amie.  
  
« Elle a raison, nos liens nous empêchent de combattre normalement, renchérit alors Lily. »  
  
« Non ! Non, ne dites pas ça ! s'écria Harry, très pâle. »  
  
Ron s'avança vers son ami, inquiet.  
  
« Harry, tu devrais te reposer, lui murmura-t-il. »  
  
« Non, Ron, je dois parler, répliqua-t-il, presque défaillant. Nous sommes liés et ne pouvons pas faire autrement, alors nous devons apprendre à combattre ensemble, malgré cet inconvénient. C'est aussi un avantage et il faut savoir le manier, alors, recommençons et ne vous souciez pas de moi, de toute façon, vous vivrez la même chose. »  
  
Lily constata que la plupart des élèves semblaient largués.  
  
« J'approuve Harry ! dit Sirius. »  
  
« Tout à fait, nous devons apprendre à faire avec et le retourner comme une arme, nous aussi ! dit Remus. »  
  
Arthur hocha la tête et rouvrit la caisse en criant 'tenez vous prêts !'  
  
Et, chacun leur tour, ils confrontèrent le détraqueur qui se faisait de moins en moins menaçant. En l'espace de quelques minutes, Lily avait revécu tous ses pires souvenirs, et elle n'était pas la seule. Dean paraissait particulièrement chaviré, ainsi que certains autres qui avaient eu un décès récent parmi leurs proches. Harry tentait de ne pas craquer, cela se voyait comme un gobelin sans argent, mais il ne réussit pas à contenir sa peine au bout des deux heures.  
  
Il pleura pendant dix minutes, soutenu par Ron, Sirius, James et Remus qui versaient eux aussi une quantité de larmes. Au milieu de cette scène intrigante lorsqu'on connaissait ces cinq là, Hermione et Lily se tenaient là, désolées mais terriblement gênées. Lily ne formula pas une seule fois l'étrangeté de ses sentiments.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
James s'essuya une fois de plus les yeux. Ils devaient être tout rougis par ses larmes, et James s'inquiétait du visage qu'il devait avoir, le rouge dépareillant atrocement avec le maquillage qu'il s'était mis ce matin sur les conseils de Lily.  
  
Sirius sourit à James et le serra dans ses bras. Il devait sentir que son meilleur ami était prêt à repartir pour toute une fournée de gouttes salées.  
  
« Allez, James, fais-moi un grand sourire, après tout, nous allons en Divination ! »  
  
James étira ses lèvres pour faire plaisir à son ami. Mais les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait revu l'heure précédente lui revenaient par flots.  
  
Ils escaladèrent l'échelle et se retrouvèrent dans une salle.. spéciale. C'est sûr, Trelawney était quelqu'un de spécial, mais sa sale était encore plus étrange qu'elle, d'autant plus que sa décoration avait totalement changé.  
  
« Un esprit malfaisant est passé par là et a dérobé les encens pestilentiels et les bougies parfumées à l'ylang-ylang ? suggéra Harry. »  
  
« Il a aussi emporté les fauteuils à thé et les a miraculeusement remplacé par des tabourets de bar ! ajouta Ron en s'esclaffant. »   
  
Ils avaient tous deux raison, la salle était littéralement métamorphosé, au point que chacun se demandait si McGonagall n'avait pas un tour de passe- passe pour ennuyer sa collègue. Mais il n'en était rien :  
  
« Veuillez vous installer, je vous prie, dit une voix rauque comme si elle avait passé la nuit à crier - ou celle de quelqu'un qui avait une gueule de bois. »  
  
Tous les élèves se mirent à rire, exceptées Lavande et Parvati.  
  
« Professeur Trelawney, ne vous fiez pas à ces abrutis, la défendit Lavande, ils ne sont pas conscients de notre nouvelle nature. »  
  
En effet, un homme à l'allure carrée, portant une cape en peau de dragon et aux lunettes de vue rectangulaires, se présenta à eux comme étant leur professeur de Divination. Quel contraste entre cet homme et l'ancienne Trelawney !  
  
« Je vous ai demandé de vous installer ! cria-t-il. »  
  
Aussitôt, tous les élèves obéirent, toujours sous le choc de cette transformation si soudaine.  
  
« Nous allons continuer le tirage de tarot. Et secouez-vous ! »  
  
James écarquilla les yeux mais se mit rapidement au travail. Le reste du cours ne différa pas outre mesure si on considère que d'entendre Trelawney proférer des insultes dans le dos des quelques élèves qui gloussaient était tout à fait habituel.  
  
Mais, à la fin de l'heure, James, n'y tenant plus, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius. Ce dernier sourit malicieusement.  
  
« Professeur ! appela-t-il de sa voix la plus innocente. »  
  
« Quoi ? grogna Trelawney. »  
  
L'enseignant(e) se retourna et se radoucit instantanément en apercevant le corps qui appartenait à la voix.  
  
« Oui, Miss Black, que puis-je pour vous ? reprit-il, charmant. »  
  
« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous importuner mais mes amis et moi avons besoin de savoir : que vous est-il arrivé ? Je regrette sincèrement mon ancienne enseignante si attendrissante, débina Sirius en prenant un visage déçu. »  
  
Trelawney parut surpris de la question. Mais elle y répondit.  
  
« Je crois que je vous dois la vérité, Miss Black. J'ai été profondément choquée hier soir de la farce qui nous a été infligé malgré nous par je ne sais quel élève malintentionné. J'avais fait un immense effort pour rejoindre le banquet d'Halloween et voilà comment j'étais récompensé ! Transformée en homme ! Mais je me suis aperçue du merveilleux changement que cela représentait. Je l'ai vu dans ma boule. Je m'y voyais changer la décoration de ma salle de cours et boire de l'hydromel pendant la nuit. Qui suis-je pour interférer dans les signes du destin ? »  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Harry en avait encore un sourire accroché au visage. Mais quelle imbécile, cette prof ! Rien n'allait la changer, pas même un changement de sexe. Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas. Tel fut d'ailleurs le thème de la conversation du soir, attendant impatiemment leur retour à la normale.  
  
« Moi, en tout cas, j'ai appris quelque chose, dit Hermione »  
  
« Je crois que nous avons tous appris, dit sagement Remus. »  
  
« Je comprends désormais pourquoi les garçons ont peur de pleurer en public, continua Hermione. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer mais je l'ai ressenti. »  
  
« Et moi je comprends que les filles ne sont pas plus sensibles que les garçons mais qu'elles n'ont pas honte le plus le montrer, quitte à aussi montrer leur faiblesse. Après tout, ça fait partie de l'être humain ! ajouta James. »  
  
« Figurez-vous que j'ai appris que c'est difficile d'être une fille ! intervint alors Ron, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Non, c'est vrai, tu dois constamment faire attention à ce que tu portes, à comment les autres te voient ! »  
  
« Je peux vous affirmer aussi que c'est pesant, le statut de mâle ! rétorqua Lily. On est obligés de se porter volontaires pour les travaux sportifs et on doit toujours s'appliquer à cacher ses peurs. C'est terrifiant ! »  
  
« Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est désagréable de se faire mater par tous les garçons du collège ? Il y en a même un qui m'a touché les fesses ! s'offusqua Sirius. »  
  
Lily et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Et vous deux ? demanda James à Remus et Harry. Que préférez-vous au final ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Harry. Je crois que j'ai ma part dans les deux et ça me rend fier. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on prend toujours ça avec honte. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry, approuva Remus. Il faut revendiquer les différences et se féliciter de ne pas avoir de choix partial pour l'un des sexes. »  
  
Harry et Remus se sourirent. Ils leur avaient cloué le bec !  
  
« Eh ! cria quelqu'un dans la salle. On revient nous-mêmes ! »  
  
Harry s'observa. Il perdait sa poitrine et eut un petit pincement au coeur, il s'était attaché à sa nouvelle apparence !  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Remus et Harry pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Lily se sentait beaucoup mieux dans sa peau originale.  
  
« Pour fêter ça ! dirent les jumeaux qui s'étaient cachés dans leur chambre, honteux de leur forme féminine. »  
  
Fred et George avaient apparemment prévu le coup : des centaines de friandises et de bouteilles de bierraubeurre étaient apparues. Les deux frères se joignirent au Clan des Sept, apportant quelques bouteilles. Ils trinquèrent.  
  
« A nos corps et nos hormones, cria Fred ! »  
  
« Et bravo pour votre blague, elle était meilleure que nous, admit George. »  
  
Lily se blottit dans les bras de James. Ils avaient eu une merveilleuse idée. Cette expérience avait été à la fois divertissante et enrichissante, comme elle l'avait prévue. Et elle était malgré tout véritablement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son corps de jeune fille et les douleurs au ventre qui allaient avec.  
  
« Tu sais quoi, James ? dit elle. Je t'aime. »  
  
« Moi aussi, Lily, moi aussi, répondit James. Je. .. je t'aime aussi. »  
  
Il l'avait dit ! Et pourtant, même si Lily ne l'avait pas avoué, elle savait maintenant que c'était très dur pour un garçon d'avouer son appartenance à quelqu'un.  
  
Lily fit son plus beau sourire à James, et sous les rires de leurs amis qui avaient retrouvé la joie de vivre, ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Celui-là était presque aussi long que le précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je ne réponds pas aux reviews, l'ayant déjà fait dans le chapitre 17 (corrigé). Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçu. Le chapitre 19 n'est pas encore commencé. Je vous tiendrais au courant dans les reviews de sa progression.  
  
Merci à tous !  
  
Bisous, Crystal qui vous aime ! 


	19. Quidditch mouvementé

Je vous préviens que celui-ci n'est pas non plus très joyeux. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin !  
  
Chapitre 19 : Quidditch mouvementé  
  
Harry sortait des cachots. Il venait de finir sa retenue que Rogue lui avait donné pour faire bonne figure devant Malfoy au début de la semaine ... et pour reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Harry y était allé d'un bon pas, décidé, croyant que son professeur allait parler avec lui, comme ils l'avaient fait le lundi précédent. Mais, comme Neville avait, lui aussi, été puni pour avoir brûlé son chaudron (ensorcelé contre le feu, pourtant), ils n'avaient pas pu agir comme tout être civilisé. Au contraire, Rogue avait voulu maintenir son masque et n'avait pas cessé de les insulter, ou de faire des remarques acerbes sur les Maraudeurs.  
  
Harry se demandait, lorsqu'il remontait vers sa tour, si cette scène s'était réellement passée. Avait-il vraiment eu cette discussion si sérieuse et pleine d'émotions avec un des hommes qu'il aimait le moins ?  
  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la marche à éviter dans l'escalier qui menait au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Et son pied s'engouffra dedans. Harry soupira, secoua la tête, sortit son pied tant bien que mal et observa à travers le trou. Un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres. Un couple s'était caché dans la cage d'escalier et s'enlaçait. Mais, l'expression gaie se mua en une grimace. Il venait de reconnaître les personnes qui s'embrassaient. Sirius... et Cho.  
  
Il gémit légèrement. Mais cela suffit à attirer leur attention sur lui. Sans attendre le reste, il courut en direction de la salle désaffectée. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il se souvint que Cho l'y avait déjà rencontré, et, puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas d'autre discussion de ce genre, il sortit à regrets. Et tomba sur la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir.  
  
« Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« Je... je venais... je me baladais, répondit Malfoy, indécis. »  
  
Harry détailla silencieusement son rival. Il portait l'insigne de Serpentard bien en avant, et la robe ordinaire de Poudlard. Rien de bien original. Pourtant, quelque chose chez lui faisait penser Harry qu'il avait changé.  
  
« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Potter ? Je te plais ? demanda Draco, narquois. »  
  
« Tu aimerais sûrement mais je ne suis pas là pour écouter les fantasmes d'un dégénéré, répliqua Harry, agacé. »  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? »  
  
« Pour la même raison que toi, rétorqua Harry. »  
  
Draco renifla, prenant une fois de plus son attitude supérieure.  
  
« Tu comptes rester longtemps devant cette porte ? demanda abruptement Malfoy. »  
  
« Autant que ça me plaira, Malfoy. Et puis, il fallait me le dire si tu avais besoin de cette salle. »  
  
Malfoy se retourna et s'apprêta à partir. Mais quelque chose échappait toujours à Harry et il était décidé à le faire parler.  
  
« Au fait, je suis au courant pour ta mère, lança-t-il. »  
  
Malfoy s'immobilisa. Comme son visage était caché, Harry ne put pas déceler ses sentiments. Draco ne refit pas face au Gryffondor lorsqu'il parla.  
  
« Comment le sais-tu ? »  
  
« J'ai vu la scène se dérouler, figure-toi, laissa échapper Harry. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
Cette fois, Draco s'était retourné et semblait en proie à une fureur intenable.  
  
« Tu étais là et tu n'as rien fait ? Ah, il est fort, le courageux Survivant ! »  
  
« J'ai dit que j'y avais assisté, pas que j'étais là ! répliqua Harry. »  
  
« Et où se situe la différence ? se renseigna Draco, suspicieux. J'ai du mal à la saisir. »  
  
Harry soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dévoiler à Draco qu'il avait un lien avec Voldemort par l'intermédiaire de sa cicatrice. Après tout, Draco pourrait le répéter à son père et il ne pourrait en résulter que des ennuis.  
  
« J'ai... comment dire... des visions, expliqua Harry. »  
  
Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Draco n'éclata pas de rire, ne le méprisa pas, ne sembla même pas étonné.  
  
« Je m'en doutais, avoua Draco. »  
  
« Quoi ? Mais... comment ? »  
  
« Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que ce que tu crois, Potter. Ta cicatrice, elle est unique, non ? Alors, pourquoi elle n'aurait pas quelques pouvoirs spéciaux ? »  
  
Harry était stupéfait. Draco avait su déceler ce que beaucoup n'avait même pas aperçu.  
  
« Ne va pas t'inquiéter pour ton petit 'secret'. Je ne dirais rien, dit Draco. »  
  
« Pourquoi je te croirai ? demanda Harry, méfiant. »  
  
« Parce que tu m'as pris de pitié, mon vieux, répondit Draco. Ma mère est morte, tu as vu que c'était mon père qui l'avait tué et tu as pitié de moi. Donc tu crois que je ne dirais rien à mon père. Et tu as raison. »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette façon péjorative qu'il avait de résumer les choses, mais il fallait avouer que le jeune Serpentard avait raison. Draco fit un léger sourire supérieur, qui exaspéra Harry.  
  
« Tu vois, tu l'as déjà admis, dit-il en le toisant. »  
  
« Très bien, tu as deviné ce que je cachais, à toi de me dire pourquoi tu as besoin de cette salle, rétorqua Harry, sur les nerfs. »  
  
« Je ne venais pas dans cette salle. Je passais par là, c'est tout, répondit le blond. »  
  
Harry avait la vague impression de tourner en rond. Il allait reformuler sa question lorsque Moony arriva.  
  
« Tiens ! Bonjour, Harry. Que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
« Oh, rien de particulier, Moony. Je me ... baladais, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à Malfoy. Et toi ? Tu donnes d'autres cours ? »  
  
« En effet, d'ailleurs, je suis en retard, excuse-moi, Draco. »  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux. Draco prenait des cours supplémentaires avec leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Le Serpentard avait baissé les yeux sous le regard abasourdi de son rival.  
  
« Voyons, Harry, rit Moony. Ne le regarde pas comme ça ! Il a autant besoin que toi de se défendre. »  
  
Harry ne put qu'émettre un 'Oh' étonné. Puis, la porte se ferma devant lui et il dut se résoudre à revenir dans la salle commune et affronter Sirius.  
  
  
  
********  
  
James écoutait son meilleur ami relater le déroulement de sa soirée. Apparemment, il avait succombé aux charmes de la belle asiatique de Serdaigle. Et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un coin reculé et relativement caché du château. Pour l'instant, le récit était enflammé. Mais pour que Sirius lui raconte ses ébats, la seule chose qu'il n'osait pas dire à James, il fallait qu'un événement inattendu soit survenu.  
  
« Et au moment où... enfin, à un moment, dit Sirius, on a entendu un grand bruit au dessus de nous. On n'a pas fait attention, on était... hum...trop occupés. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, on s'est vraiment rendu compte que quelqu'un était là puisque ce quelqu'un venait de gémir, sur l'escalier, en regardant par la marche au creux. »  
  
Sirius était vraiment gêné de se lancer dans ce genre de récit avec James. Mais celui-ci était captivé et voulait la suite.  
  
« Et qui était ce quelqu'un ?demanda James. »  
  
« Tu ne devines pas ? tenta Sirius. »  
  
« Non, répondit James en secouant la tête. Allez, ne fais pas trop durer le suspense, tu sais que je n'ai aucune patience. »  
  
« Ton fils, abruti ! s'écria Sirius. »  
  
A ce moment-là, une porte claqua dans le couloir. Remus, qui ne dormait que d'un oeil, se leva et rejoignit ses amis pour identifier la source du bruit. Tous trois se glissèrent hors de leur chambre et parcoururent le couloir à pas feutrés. Ils aperçurent alors une lumière à travers la porte de la salle d'eau magique.  
  
« On va voir ? proposa James. »  
  
« Pourquoi donc ? ça pourrait être n'importe quel élève qui voulait prendre une douche, protesta Remus, qui tenait à la pudicité. »  
  
« On jette un coup d'oeil et on s'en va, décida Sirius. »  
  
Ils lancèrent le sort d'ouverture, pénétrèrent lentement dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte. Mais Sirius, toujours aussi brutal, fit tomber un pot décoratif qui s'éclata en mille morceaux au sol. Dans la cabine de douche, le charme de la vitre, qui servait à protéger les murs de l'eau, se dégonfla comme un ballon moldu et un cri de rage se fit entendre. James vit son fils, nu comme un ver, apparaître devant lui. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu détailler son corps, Harry avait lancé un sort de brouillard devant lui, assez épais pour ne voir que le bas de sa silhouette.  
  
« Mais c'est pas vrai, cria-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous jouez au petit espion ? Ca vous amuse de m'épier pendant que je me douche ? »  
  
Sirius glissa à l'oreille de James 'ce qu'il peut être parano !'. Mais Harry l'avait entendu.  
  
« Et toi, renchérit le Survivant, ça ne te suffit pas de trahir ton filleul ? »  
  
« Quoi ? s'étrangla Sirius. »  
  
« Je te parle de Cho ! Tu l'as embrassé ! »  
  
James commençait à comprendre. Et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour être aussi aveugle. Harry avait des vues sur Cho. Cela s'était vu à Halloween, mais aucun des maraudeurs n'y avait prêté attention.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Harry, dit franchement Sirius. Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais. »  
  
« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! hurla Harry, au bord des larmes. Personne ne doit s'approcher de cette fille, elle est à Cedric, à personne d'autre ! Cedric m'a confié sa garde, elle ne doit pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! non, elle ne doit pas. »  
  
Harry était maintenant totalement en larmes. Il sanglotait sur le rebord de la baignoire. James, Sirius et Remus, quant à eux, se regardaient étrangement, aucun d'eux ne comprenant la situation.  
  
« Je ne suis pas infaillible, pleurait Harry. Je ne veux pas échouer dans mon devoir, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement ! On m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas tout prendre sur moi. Je suis infiniment désolé, Cédric. J'ai voulu m'approprier Cho, je ne suis pas digne de ta confiance. Tu n'aurais pas du mourir ! J'aurais du partir à ta place ! »  
  
Soudain, James se souvint. Il savait que ce nom lui disait quelque chose. C'était le fils d'Amos Diggory. Il était mort il y avait quelques mois, lorsque Lord Voldemort avait repris son corps. Visiblement, Harry se sentait responsable de ce qu'il était arrivé. Mais il était complètement entrain de craquer. James était paniqué. Il n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situation auparavant et ne se sentait pas de taille à s'y livrer tout seul. Il tenta un regard désespéré à Sirius et Remus qui semblaient aussi dépassés que lui. Tandis que Harry continuait de se parler tout seul, Remus réagit.  
  
« Nous devons appeler Lily, Hermione et Ron. Ils sont plus aptes que nous à affronter ce genre de crise. »  
  
Puis il disparut de la salle. Les minutes suivantes, James et Sirius se regardaient, embarrassés et ne sachant absolument pas comment agir. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer une Hermione inquiète, un Ron à demi endormi et une Lily très énervée.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je prenne soin d'elle ? Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Si tu me laisses, je te rejoindrai. Et je verrai mes parents, mes vrais parents. »  
  
Hermione semblait désormais réellement anxieuse, tout comme Ron qui s'était totalement réveillé. Quant à Lily, elle était complètement abattue. Voir son fils si mal lui faisait un coup au coeur. James était dans ses petits souliers, se sentant coupable de la situation. Après tout, si Voldemort n'avait pas voulu le tuer, son fils aurait eu une vie parfaitement normale, et n'aurait pas eu à subir ces horreurs qui le faisaient à cet instant craquer.  
  
Remus parut deviner le cheminement de pensée de son ami et le rappela à l'ordre.  
  
« Je crois qu'on a assez d'une crise de culpabilité, lui fit le loup- garou. »  
  
Lily s'approcha de son fils. Mais Harry réagit violemment, ne semblant pas être conscient du lieu où il se trouvait, de qui l'entourait, de ce qu'il disait même.  
  
« Va-t-en ! Ne me touches pas ! hurla-t-il à plein poumon. Je veux voir mes parents ! Je veux une famille qui m'aime ! »  
  
« Mais, nous sommes tes parents, protesta Lily, les yeux chavirés. James, viens là. »  
  
James rejoignit sa petite amie.  
  
« Harry, nous sommes là, nous sommes tes parents, regarde-nous, reprit Lily. »  
  
Harry leva la tête et observa James et Lily avec ses yeux rougis remplis de détresse.  
  
« Non, vous n'êtes pas mes parents, vous ne m'aimez pas, je veux mes vrais parents. »  
  
Hermione soupira. Apparemment, elle avait compris ce qui le tracassait. Et elle devait bien être la seule parmi tous les compagnons. Elle prit Lily par le bras et l'incita à reculer.  
  
« James, éloigne-toi de lui, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je crois savoir ce qui lui faut. »  
  
« Il ne faudrait pas l'amener à l'infirmerie ? suggéra Sirius. »  
  
« Non, c'est l'endroit qu'il aime le moins, ça pourrait provoquer une autre réaction. Selon moi, il est en plein délire visuel. C'est à dire qu'il est en transe et affiche tout ce que son organisme a supporté ces derniers temps. Il nous montre ce qu'il ressent réellement, sans en avoir conscience. Mais quelque chose a du déclencher ça. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça peut être ? »  
  
« Euh...si, il nous a parlé de Cho et de Cedric, et de la trahison de Sirius qui a embrassé la Serdaigle, avoua Remus. »  
  
Ron se tourna vers Hermione, le visage soucieux.  
  
« Je comprends mieux, maintenant, murmura-t-il. »  
  
« Ron, approche et donne-moi ta main. »  
  
Le rouquin obéit. Hermione lui prit sa main et lui plaça sur le ventre de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle plaçait la sienne sur l'abdomen de Ron. Celui-ci rougit légèrement mais ne broncha pas. Des mains libres qu'il leur restait, ils entreprirent de saisir celles de leur meilleur ami.  
  
« Concentre-toi sur ce que tu ressens, Ron, dit Hermione en fermant les yeux. Nous allons lui transmettre notre énergie sensible. »  
  
James ne comprenait pas les termes que la jeune fille utilisait mais savait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Il l'avait déjà fait pour convaincre Remus de son amitié. La respiration des amis de Harry se fit plus profonde et forte. Mais Harry fut pris de spasmes.  
  
« Harry ! hurla Lily. »  
  
Elle se précipita vers son fils dont la tête partait dans tous les sens.  
  
« Appelez l'infirmière ! cria-t-elle. »  
  
Des élèves avaient été ameutés par le bruit, malgré le sort d'insonorisation placé autour de la salle de bains. Les Gryffondors, effrayés de voir leur héros avoir une crise, s'affolaient et réveillaient tout le monde.  
  
« Non ! intervint Ron. Allez plutôt chercher Dumbledore. »  
  
« Non, il faut mettre au courant le professeur Rogue, contredit aussitôt Hermione. »  
  
Mais les élèves partaient dans tous les sens. Et tandis que Lily éclatait en sanglots en tenant son fils dans ses bras, trois adultes apparurent sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Rogue ! Mme Pomfresh ! s'écria Hermione, hystérique. Harry refait une crise. »  
  
Rogue s'avança vers le jeune gryffondor. Il l'évalua du regard, sortit un flacon de sa poche, et lui en administra quelques gouttes. Harry stoppa ses tremblements et prit un air hébété.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Lily pleurait. Elle était encore sous le choc des révélations de son fils. Il ne les considérait pas comme ses parents, il croyait qu'ils ne les aimaient pas. Quelle erreur ! Ce n'était pas parce que Lily ne l'avait pas encore eu, qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Et elle l'aimait, il devait pourtant l'avoir compris en consultant la Preuve du Coeur à son anniversaire. Mais oui ! C'était la solution ! Elle devait l'inciter à utiliser à nouveau le pendentif. Evidemment, cela ne devait pas être la seule réforme. James et elle devraient lui prouver qu'ils étaient vraiment ses parents. Ils devaient se comporter comme des parents le feraient. Mais mère à 15 ans ! Lily avait du mal à se mettre dans la peau d'une mère, malgré tout.  
  
Harry remua dans son lit. Lily se tourna vers lui, séchant les larmes.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry. Tu te sens mieux ? »  
  
« Je suis parfaitement en forme, Lily, répondit-il dans un sourire. Mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir ce que j'ai dit hier. »  
  
« Oh, ce n'était pas très important, mentit-elle. Si tu peux te mettre sur tes pieds, fais-le, ton équipe t'attends. »  
  
« Mon équipe ? s'étonna Harry. »  
  
Lily lui sourit et l'aida à se lever. Puis, elle quitta la salle pour le laisser se préparer en lançant seulement 'tu nous rejoins sur le terrain de Quidditch ?'  
  
Lily rejoignit ses amis qui s'entraînaient sous les cris de Remus et Hermione.  
  
« Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Remus. »  
  
« Bien, il ne se rappelle plus de sa réaction. J'espère que les prochains jours seront meilleurs pour lui. »  
  
Hermione approuva en souriant.  
  
« Je pense qu'ils le seront. Rien qu'aujourd'hui le remettra d'aplomb. »  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Harry se sentait étrangement mélancolique. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille, et, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Surtout en voyant sa mère pleurer à son chevet. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, et c'était mieux comme ça. Au moins, il ne s'était pas retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Mais il soupçonnait qu'il n'avait pas été très bien.  
  
D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il décida de passer dire bonjour à Hagrid. En arrivant devant sa hutte, le demi-géant se jeta sur lui comme s'il épiait à sa fenêtre, attendant sa venue. Il le serra dans ses immenses bras, l'étouffant à moitié, et versant quelques larmes pour l'occasion.  
  
« Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Harry. Promets-moi que tu resteras en vie et que tu ne déprimera plus jamais. Tu as perdu toute ta joie de vivre ! »  
  
En sortant de là, Harry savait désormais ce qui lui était arrivé. Pas en détail, mais le général était enregistré. Il avait fait une petite dépression, d'après Hagrid. Et Harry avait du promettre au garde-chasse de profiter de la vie le plus possible. Il était donc reparti vers le terrain à moitié sonné, l'autre moitié étant joyeuse de tant d'affection.  
  
Lorsqu'il atteignit le grand carré d'herbe, une dizaine de balais volants piquèrent vers le sol, et trois furies arrivèrent en courant.  
  
« Voilà enfin notre capitaine ! cria un des jumeaux. »  
  
« Ca fait à peine un jour qu'il a été promu qu'il a déjà les chevilles enflées et se permet d'arriver en retard, renchérit sa réplique. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Intervint leur jeune frère. Il aime se faire désirer. »  
  
Harry se sentait étourdi. Capitaine ? pardon ?  
  
« Oh, ne fais pas ton modeste, dit Katie. On t'aime, tu le sais bien ! »  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux, joyeux, teinté enfin de joie de vivre, de bonheur.  
  
« J'ai été promu capitaine ? répéta-t-il. Et qui sont les nouveaux joueurs ? »  
  
« On s'est permis d'organiser des compétitions à ta place pour désigner les deux poursuiveurs et le gardien qui nous manquaient. Ça fait juste une heure qu'elles sont finies. Evidemment, on a besoin de ton appui, dit Fred. »  
  
« Attend, tu as dit deux poursuiveurs ? l'interrompit Harry. Alicia part de l'équipe ? »  
  
« Oui, répondit Kate. Elle nous a chargé de te transmettre ses excuses, mais elle a décidé de se consacrer à ses études. Et ses parents préfèrent la savoir dans le château plutôt qu'à l'extérieur le soir. »  
  
« Et les nouveaux joueurs sont... roulement de tambours... James Potter et Sirius Black, poursuiveurs et Ronald Weasley gardien ! »  
  
Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Mais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait pas la prétention d'être capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
« Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il. Quand est le premier match ? »  
  
« Le 25 Novembre, contre Serdaigle. »  
  
« Dans trois semaines ? Il va falloir se mettre au travail très vite ! »  
  
« On attend vos ordres, capitaine, dirent les jumeaux en se mettant au garde à vous. »  
  
C'est ainsi que l'équipe commença ses entraînements sous les conseils de Harry qui se plaisait de plus en plus en tant que capitaine. Mais il avait encore du mal à organiser des stratégies pour les poursuiveurs. En revanche, les joueurs n'avaient aucune difficulté à respecter leur nouveau leader et lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil, lui donnant toute leur confiance.  
  
Et, après des parties acharnées par tous les temps, le 24 Novembre arriva.  
  
  
  
********  
  
James se sentait de plus en plus stressé. Le vendredi n'était pas sa meilleure journée, en particulier lorsqu'un match allait se jouer le lendemain.  
  
Il commençait par deux heures de Métamorphose où il fallait changer un portrait d'un tableau moldu en personnage vivant. Exercice particulièrement compliqué, et James, même dans la matière où il excellait d'ordinaire, mit une heure et demie à faire apparaître un semblant de vie dans le dessin inanimé. McGonagall, même avec son désir de voir les Gryffondors gagner le lendemain, n'avait pas pris la peine de leur dispenser une leçon plus simple.  
  
Les deux heures suivantes ne furent pas non plus de tout repos. Ils affrontaient maintenant deux détraqueurs, chacun leur tour. Arthur voulait vraiment les voir repousser les ignobles créatures qui s'étaient liés à Voldemort depuis peu et avaient déserté Azkaban. James réunit toute son énergie pour invoquer un patronus puissant. La licorne argentée qui sortit de sa baguette réussit à éloigner un détraqueur, mais l'autre ne cessait d'approcher. Arthur avait été obligé d'intervenir, avec l'aide d'Harry qui maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement l'invocation de son cerf. James était encore ému de voir sa forme animale combattre les immondes bêtes encagoulées.  
  
Et l'après-midi, plus exténuante que n'importe laquelle, comportait deux heures de Potions durant lesquelles les Gryffondors se firent insultés. Harry était étrangement réservé pendant ces cours. Même Hermione et Ron disaient que son comportement avait changé. James l'avait surpris entrain de regarder Rogue avec sympathie et le fils de Lucius Malfoy avec compassion. C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron. James ne comprenait définitivement plus son fils.  
  
Enfin, les cours particuliers de Moony furent particulièrement éprouvants. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à former une véritable Ame de Feu. Sirius y était presque arrivé, il peinait encore dans la coordination des gestes mais la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus étouffante. Mais aucune flamme n'était apparue. Lily, comme toujours, travaillait à s'en fracasser le crâne, sur la pratique. Quant à Hermione, Ron, Remus et James, ils parvenaient à créer de la chaleur, ce dont ils étaient particulièrement fiers. Mais Harry, à force de s'entraîner, réussit vraiment.  
  
« Orfical protectus, articula-t-il en dessinant dans l'air un S inversé. »  
  
Il avait fermé les yeux, fronçait les sourcils et semblait tellement concentré qu'il devait avoir l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Soudain, une vague de chaleur s'engouffra dans la vieille salle gelée, et un feu encercla Harry. Certes, la hauteur des flammes n'était pas très élevée mais le fait était là. Harry ouvrit les yeux péniblement, aveuglé par la lumière que projetait son oeuvre. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage fatigué et ses yeux se teintèrent de stupéfaction. James se sentait si fier de son fils !  
  
Moony accourut immédiatement et dit à Harry :  
  
« Essaie de renforcer ta concentration et de faire venir les personnes que tu veux protéger. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, referma les yeux et porta sa main sur son front. Hermione, qui se trouvait à proximité, poussa une exclamation de surprise. Le cercle de feu venait de s'élargir et l'avait traversée sans lui provoquer aucune brûlure. Elle était maintenant protégée et semblait ne pas s'en remettre. Alors que James croyait que Harry avait fini, Ron disparut et réapparut au centre de la protection.  
  
« Wah ! J'ai transplané, Harry ! s'écria-t-il. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Il avait réussi !  
  
« Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit en première année, lui dit Hermione en lui adressant un regard complice. »  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire complice. Quelques minutes plus tard, les compliments étant passés, James s'interrogea. Il se sentait jaloux des amis de son fils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui avait transplané à ses côtés. Lily semblait se poser la même question. Mais sa petite amie était plus apte que lui à la psychologie. Et elle devait avoir la réponse.  
  
Discrètement, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle lui répondit tout naturellement, sa voix pleine d'amertume :  
  
« Nous sommes morts, pour lui, James. A quoi bon nous protéger ? »  
  
James mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que, pour changer, Lily avait raison.  
  
« J'espère que dans les prochaines semaines, vous arriverez tous au même résultat, dit Moony. Vous en aurez besoin si jamais Voldemort attaque. »  
  
James observa ses amis. Aucun n'avait frémit. Moony avait atteint son but premier. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sourit, satisfait. Et le cours prit fin, pour le plus grand soulagement de James qui s'endormait.  
  
Le lendemain, James se réveilla de bonne heure, ayant un réveille-matin humain très efficace, nommé Remus Lupin. La Pleine Lune était passée une semaine auparavant et il avait refusé que ses amis lui tiennent compagnie, insistant pour préserver leur santé par le sommeil. Donc, Remus était plus qu'épuisé depuis le début de la semaine et ronflait à s'en perdre le souffle.  
  
James se leva donc, l'esprit complètement embrouillé et les yeux toujours fermés. Il connaissait le chemin par coeur jusqu'à la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il s'y rendit, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et de mauvais souvenirs s'infiltrèrent dans son cerveau. James soupira et espéra que son fils n'aurait plus jamais d'écart psychologique tel que celui qu'il avait vécu quelques semaines plus tôt. Il souhaitait aussi que la partie de Quidditch qui devrait se jouer deux heures plus tard allait permettre de le divertir encore. Le divertissement... apparemment c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin et les Maraudeurs en usait abusivement pour maintenir Harry en forme et de bonne humeur.  
  
Sa toilette étant terminée, il enfila sa tenue officielle de l'équipe de Gryffondor - qu'il portait avec fierté - et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle afin de feinter prendre un repas. Il ne fallait pas se mentir, il n'arriverait pas à avaler quoique ce soit.  
  
Visiblement, Harry était dans le même état que lui, et malgré les protestations de Lily et Hermione, ils refusèrent tous deux toute nourriture à ingurgiter. Quant à Sirius et Ron, stressés bien évidemment, ils se goinfraient. Aux regards désabusés de leurs amis, ils se justifièrent entre deux bouchées :  
  
« C'est notre façon de se vider la tête, expliqua Sirius. »  
  
« Et de décompresser un maximum, ajouta Ron. »  
  
Cela permit au 'Clan des Sept' de rire un bon coup. Finalement, cette méthode était efficace !  
  
Harry se leva, le visage tellement blafard qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait vu un fantôme - ce qui n'était pas faux puisque Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avait tenu à les encourager avant le match.  
  
« L'équipe de Gryffondor, on y va ! appela-t-il. »  
  
C'était l'annonce officielle de la promotion de Harry Potter en tant que capitaine. Bien entendu, beaucoup de rumeurs se propageait à travers l'école à propos de sa nomination, mais elle n'avait jamais été affirmée. Les trois autres maisons leur jetèrent un coup d'oeil, faisant apparaître une multitude de sentiments contradictoires selon les personnes. A la table des Serdaigle, Cho se leva et ordonna à son équipe de se rassembler. Autre annonce prévue.  
  
James, l'estomac noué, se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait joué beaucoup de parties, mais à chaque fois, il avait appris à connaître son adversaire. Cette fois-ci, malgré les explications et les descriptions des jumeaux Weasley, James ne se sentait pas assez au courant des techniques utilisées. Surtout que les Serdaigle avaient changé certains de leurs joueurs.  
  
Réunis aux vestiaires, l'équipe attendait impatiemment le discours de leur nouveau meneur. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier longtemps. Il tenta de faire bref :  
  
« Je n'ai absolument pas pensé à ce que je dirais donc...contentez-vous de : Bonne chance et essayons de vaincre l'équipe adverse sans trop de fautes. Et puis, rappelez-vous des nouvelles stratégies apprises. Allons- y. »  
  
Il y eut quelques applaudissements bien nourris et ils se dirigèrent vers les portes. James se tut, écoutant la conversation voisine. Harry se renseignait sur l'état d'âme de Ron.  
  
« J'ai l'intestin qui se tord, avoua-t-il en rougissant. »  
  
« Tu te rappelles de mon premier match ? demanda Harry. »  
  
« Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? s'écria Ron. Et c'est avec ça que tu veux me rassurer ? »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? les interrogea Sirius. »  
  
« Harry a avalé le Vif, lui répondit Ron en s'esclaffant. »  
  
« Et vous avez gagné ? demanda James. »  
  
« Oui, je l'ai recraché et l'arbitre a décidé que c'était comme si je l'avais attrapé, dit Harry. »  
  
Harry et Ron se sourirent tandis que Sirius et James ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être inquiets ou rassurés. Et les portes s'ouvrirent.  
  
« Et voilà l'équipe de Gryffondor ! criait le commentateur, un ami aux jumeaux, à ce qui semblait à James. En Poursuiveurs, à notre grand regret, il ne reste plus qu'une des magnifiques joueuses, Katie Bell ! Deux nouveaux joueurs les remplacent : Sirius Black, qui a joué quatre ans il y a vingt cinq ans, et James Potter, joueur prodige et véritable légende vivante. Les batteurs, cognards humains, j'ai nommé les jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley. Le gardien, aussi doué que ses frères d'après les rumeurs, Ronald Weasley. Et enfin, le célèbre, le magnifique, le surdoué du Quidditch, le capitaine de l'équipe rouge et or : Harry Potter ! »  
  
Les joueurs entraient sur le terrain à mesure qu'ils étaient nommés. Au nom d'Harry, des ovations résonnèrent dans les gradins, issus des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles. James se sentit légèrement jaloux qu'il soit si populaire mais oublia vite ce sentiment lorsque Mme Bibine demanda aux capitaines de se serrer la main. Harry s'approcha de Cho Chang et hésita un moment. La jeune fille lui servit un sourire crispé, apparemment inhabituel selon les regards de tous les joueurs, adverses comme les coéquipiers, puis lui tendit la main. Harry la serra en regardant son balai. Puis, l'arbitre siffla et les joueurs s'envolèrent.  
  
James avait attendu ce coup de sifflet avec impatience. Maintenant qu'il était dans les airs, il se sentait réellement dans son élément. C'était l'endroit où il était le mieux, mettant de côté les bras de Lily et son lit au château. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir intensément. Après tout, il était poursuiveur et le souafle se lançait déjà de mains en mains. James reprit rapidement ses esprits et se lança à la poursuite de la grosse balle.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Harry volait au dessus des autres. Même Cho restait plus bas, évitant sûrement le plus possible son regard. Mais, lorsque Harry s'aperçut que le Vif d'or était bien caché, il ne résista pas à une bonne conversation avec son adversaire direct. Il piqua légèrement pour se retrouver au niveau de la Serdaigle.  
  
« Salut Cho, commença-t-il timidement. »  
  
« Bonjour, Harry, répondit-elle toujours avec ce sourire forcé accroché aux lèvres. »  
  
« Je peux te parler ? »  
  
« Tu crois que c'est le bon moment ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant des yeux la petite balle agile. »  
  
« Non, tu as raison, admit-il. »  
  
Déçu, il remonta pour observer le jeu de son équipe. A son étonnement, la jeune fille le rejoignit.  
  
« J'ai entendu parler d'une rumeur à ton propos, dit-elle. Il paraîtrait que tu as eu une crise et que... j'en étais la source. »  
  
Harry commençait à comprendre. Il savait maintenant ce qui l'avait fait craqué ce fameux soir. Voir Sirius et Cho ensemble. Il l'avait vécu comme une trahison. Autant de la part de Sirius que celle de l'asiatique et envers Cedric comme Harry lui-même. Il allait trouver une excuse lorsque une douleur lui traversa le crâne. Sa cicatrice ! Elle recommençait à le brûler !  
  
Inquiet, il tourna la tête vers la tribune des professeurs. Le directeur n'avait pas pu assister à ce match, devant rendre visite au ministre pour lui faire pleinement prendre conscience du danger croissant que représentait Voldemort. Désormais complètement paniqué, il se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall qui surveillait Lee Jordan. Mais, en cours de route, un cognard le frappa à la jambe. Il voulut continuer son chemin mais Cho l'avait suivi et lui posait toutes sortes de questions à propos de ladite rumeur. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte, parallèlement à l'inquiétude de Harry.  
  
Soudain, il s'aperçut que, au sol, des nouveaux venus s'activaient. Ses craintes étaient donc fondées : des mangemorts avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
  
Avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoique ce soit pour prévenir les professeurs, le mangemort en tête de la troupe leva sa baguette vers Harry et dit :  
  
« Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Alors ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? Personnellement, je ne le trouve pas terrible, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
Merci aux reviewers !  
  
Leviosa : je t'ai répondu sur la com, mais si tu ne l'as pas lu, je le refais ici : merci beaucoup pour la farce mais il y a toujours moyen de trouver son supérieur. Et je t'assure que je ne suis pas la supérieure en matière de farces de tous les écrivains dont tu as lu les histoires ! Mais merci beaucoup !  
  
Siria : je t'adore, ma puce ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes messages sur la communauté d'Hermichocos. Et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer l'adresse de la tienne !  
  
Malissandre : question drame, tu vas être servi, le prochain ne sera fait que de ça ! Merci beaucoup, autant pour mes nouvelles que pour cette fic ! D'ailleurs, je vais poster une 3e nouvelle aujourd'hui !  
  
Luna : Merci encore Luna !  
  
Mister-master : Eh bien, ça s'est de la review ! Mais, dis-moi, je croyais que tu étais français, ça m'a beaucoup étonné ! Tu sais d'où vient ce désintérêt pour la France ? Merci !  
  
Bayram : Il y aura forcément des relations mais je ne te promets pas que ce sera pour tout de suite ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
StarsAngel01 : Merci beaucoup beaucoup, Cat, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu continue à lire et apprécier ma fic. J'espère que j'aurais bientôt des nouvelles !  
  
Linalyna : Merci beaucoup, tu me flattes ! je ne crois pas qu'elle fasse partie des meilleures, mais bon ! ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que des lecteurs le pensent. Ah oui, pour Malfoy, je dois dire que je n'étais pas tellement d'accord au début. Ça se résumait à ça : 'moui, bon, ça pourrait être une idée mais si je commence comme ça, tout le monde va vouloir que je parle plus d'intel ou intel personnage.' Alors, pour moi, c'était non. Mais tu m'avais parlé de Malfoy et je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être continuer son histoire dans ce chapitre, alors qu'il était prévu ailleurs. Mais comme je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, je me suis décidé à l'intégrer. Donc, j'en ai parlé un peu plus mais ne croyez pas que je vais faire ça à chaque fois ! (sinon, je ne m'en sortirais plus ! -_-)  
  
Minerva : Merci !!!! C'est vraiment très gentil, j'apprécie !  
  
Fleur : Merci à toi aussi (. Ouf ! ça commence à perdre de son sens tellement je l'ai dit ! Mais ça me fait tellement plaisir !  
  
Sarah : Eh oui, il faut bien que Rogue se cache derrière son masque. Je le trouve bien plus intéressant lorsqu'on sait que ce n'est pas LE méchant de l'histoire. Merci !  
  
Belag_angel : sache que je réponds toujours aux reviews ! c'est la moindre des choses ! sauf, évidemment pour erreur de ma part. C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être une idée, mais je n'y ai pas du tout pensé ! Mais si ça pouvait être ça en réalité, on en serait bien contente, non ? ;) Merci !  
  
Bouboule26 : je ne t'en veux absolument pas d'avoir oublié. L'essentiel, c'est que tu as pensé à me faire part de tes compliments et j'apprécie ! Merci beaucoup ! 


	20. Deuil

Eh oui ! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! (Je me fais un beau cinéma, là !) Je suis consciente que j'ai été très cruelle pour finir le dernier chapitre par l'ultime phrase (niark niark niark !), vous me l'avez abondamment fait remarqué ! Mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas prévu, c'est venu tout seul. Je ne savais pas quand finir le chapitre alors que je voyais les pages s'allonger. Quoi de mieux pour le finir que cette phrase, franchement ? Vous auriez été à ma place, je suis certaine que vous auriez tous fait la même chose.  
  
Et, Luna, je ne t'ai pas volé ta phrase de fin ! Tu remarqueras que dans tout polar qui se doit, un chapitre se finit par le méchant qui pointe son flingue sur la victime et tire. C'est la même chose ! Et je ne suis vraiment pas la seule à utiliser ce procédé !  
  
Merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews, reportez vous à la fin du chapitre, je vous réponds.  
  
Dernière chose, ce chapitre est dédié à Hermichocos et à Mymye-Potter parce que leurs reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisir ! Et il a été écrit en mémoire de mon père.  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry fait une nouvelle crise en voyant Sirius et Cho ensemble. Il prétend que Cédric lui a demandé de veiller sur Cho. Il est à nouveau sauvé par Rogue qui se comporte exactement comme avant. Harry ne se rappelle plus ce qui s'est passé. Il apprend qu'il a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et que James, Sirius et Ron rentrent dans l'équipe en tant que poursuiveurs et gardien. Lorsqu'ils jouent contre Serdaigle, Harry a un mauvais pressentiment, tente de prévenir les professeurs mais n'y arrive pas. Cho essaie de lui parler à propos de sa crise alors que des mangemorts apparaissent sur le terrain. Leur leader (pas Voldemort, un mangemort) lance la formule de mort à Harry.  
  
Chapitre 20 : Deuil  
  
« Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
Telle était la phrase maudite. Courte, concise, précise et dévastatrice.  
  
Il l'avait maintenant réellement compris. Il savait comment quelqu'un pouvait cesser de vivre, il savait combien horrible ce sortilège était. Mais il n'en avait jamais vraiment mesuré les répercutions. A présent, James pouvait le sentir. Oh, c'est sûr, il ne connaissait pas très bien la personne disparue mais cela lui faisait un choc terrible.  
  
Sirius était encore plus dévasté que lui. La mort est un vrai mystère. Mais lorsqu'on la subit, on se rend compte, que, malgré le brouillard qui l'enveloppe, elle est infiniment plus proche que ce que l'on croit. Et prête à emporter chacun de nos amis, de nos parents. Par un simple geste, de simples mots, un simple dysfonctionnement d'une partie de l'anatomie.  
  
La souffrance que l'on ressent lorsqu'on l'apprend n'est pas mesurable. On se rend compte que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil seulement à ce moment-là. Mais lorsqu'on voit se dérouler la perte d'une âme...  
  
« Personne ne devrait voir ça, résuma Lily. »  
  
« Personne ne devrait le subir, ajouta Ron. »  
  
« Personne ne devrait supporter sa conscience après ça, finit Harry. »  
  
James avait le coeur brisé. De tous ceux du groupe, Harry était celui qui était le plus touché par le décès de la jeune Serdaigle. Et il y avait de quoi. Elle était morte par sa faute. Le mangemort avait essayé de tuer Harry, probablement sous les ordres de Voldemort. Mais la cible était si loin qu'il n'avait pas pu le viser exactement. Et il avait fallu que Cho se trouve à proximité. En même temps, James se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir vu son fils tomber de son balai, mort avant de s'écraser au sol.  
  
Car c'était ce qui était arrivé à la belle asiatique. Et personne n'avait pu réagir à temps. Même pas Harry, qui avait un temps de réactivité supérieur à la moyenne. Il s'était contenté de la regarder perdre connaissance, le visage décomposé par l'horreur. Et il avait crié. Non, le mot était mal choisi.  
  
Il avait hurlé. Il avait hurlé à en perdre à tout jamais le timbre de la voix. Il avait hurlé jusqu'à ce que des larmes perlent à ses yeux, mélange de peine, de souffrance, et de la puissance du cri.  
  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, le silence s'était installé dans les tribunes. Un bruit terrible se fit alors entendre. Le son d'un corps d'écrasant à terre. Harry avait réagit tout de même avant tous les autres, comprenant avant nous qu'on lui avait ôté la vie. Le temps avait semblé s'être arrêté durant la chute d'une trentaine de mètres de la jeune fille.  
  
Cet immonde bruit souleva le coeur de tous, frappés par l'atrocité du geste et par l'écho tardif.  
  
Ce fut le moment où l'assemblée réalisa que l'école avait perdu un nouvel élève. Et que le danger était toujours présent, menaçant Harry.  
  
Les mangemorts n'avait pas bougé, étrangement. Attendant certainement un ordre de leur supérieur. De celui qui avait tué Cho. Alors une huée s'éleva. Certains élèves de septième année s'étaient levés et jetaient des sortilèges aux mages noirs. McGonagall avait mis son visage dans ses mains. Un instant, James pensa qu'elle pleurait. Il n'en était visiblement rien, puisque le directeur apparut instantanément, répondant au supposé appel télépathique de son adjointe.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer les fidèles de Voldemort. En l'ayant aperçu, ils avaient tous transplané, brisant les protections de l'école.  
  
James soupira en se remémorant le moment qui s'était passé la veille. Il espérait de tout son coeur que son fils n'allait pas avoir une autre crise, puisque la dernière concernait la jeune fille désormais décédée.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Lily se sentait floue. Oh, oui, elle était consciente que ce mot ne désignait pas habituellement les sentiments. Pourtant, c'était l'unique terme qui lui venait à l'esprit. Comme si ses contours avaient été effacés. Comme si toutes les règles, les connaissances qu'elle avait acquise au cours du temps, avaient été oubliées.  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide. Mais une petite voix lui parvint en elle, lui disant qu'une réaction ne se prépare pas, elle se vit. Silencieusement, Lily médita cette phrase. Et elle en vint à la conclusion que c'était totalement vrai. Comment pouvait-elle savoir comment réagir face à tel ou tel événement ? Lorsqu'on n'a pas vécu une situation, comment savoir si ce que l'on ressentira, ce que l'on dira, ne sera pas complètement différent de ce à quoi on s'était préparé ?  
  
Elle décida d'en faire part à ses amis. Mais, ce qu'elle avait oublié, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas en parler devant quelqu'un dont elle ne pourrait pas prévoir les pensées. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dont elle ne comprenait pas tous les agissements, c'était son fils. Mais c'était peut- être parce que c'était son fils. Une mère ne peut pas toujours se vanter de décoder les signaux complexes de son descendant ! Bref, sans peser ses mots, elle dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.  
  
« Je dois avouer que je ressens quasiment la même chose, comme si tous mes préceptes s'étaient envolés, dit pensivement Remus. »  
  
Lily se sentit comprise, comme à chaque fois qu'elle donnait son avis à Remus. Ils étaient réellement sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mais, alors qu'elle se félicitait d'avoir pris l'initiative de parler de ses sentiments, Harry grogna. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, grommela-t-il. Ce que vous vivez n'est qu'une infime partie de la souffrance qu'on peut endurer lors d'un décès. Vous n'en êtes qu'à la première phase du deuil. Remerciez Dieu ou je- ne-sais-qui en qui vous croyez pour ne pas vous avoir fait accélérer le processus. Personnellement, j'en suis à la seconde phase depuis presque douze heures. Je ne suis pas croyant, et j'aurais peut-être du l'être vu la souffrance qu'on m'inflige en ce moment. Mais personne n'était là pour m'enseigner la théologie. Personne n'est jamais là. »  
  
Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et gagna son dortoir.  
  
Lily avait perçu son discours comme une envie d'être à leur place, un regret de ne pas avoir pu réagir à temps, et, plus important encore pour Lily, un reproche à ses parents de ne pas avoir été présents. Elle ressentit une pointe au coeur en pensant à ses paroles pleines de douleur.  
  
Tout à coup, elle avait envie de lui crier : « Que pouvait-on faire ? Est- ce de notre faute si nous avons été tués ? Comment aurais-tu pu être en vie si je n'avais pas été là ? »  
  
Mais c'était sans doute de là dont partait le problème. Peut-être souhaitait-il en ce moment même ne jamais avoir été conçu ? Peut-être désirait-il avoir succombé à Lord Voldemort ?  
  
Lily éclata alors en sanglots. La mort de Cho l'avait affectée d'une façon bien précise. Elle n'aimait pas cette jeune fille, elle l'avait trouvé à leur rencontre très arrogante et trop sûre d'elle. Harry était d'un tout autre avis apparemment. Son décès ne l'avait pas donc choqué parce qu'elle avait disparu à jamais de la surface de la terre. C'était juste parce qu'elle prenait conscience de l'importance des choses. De l'importance de la vie et du bonheur. De l'importance d'en profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'elle même ne meure, quelques années après l'époque qu'elle avait quitté.  
  
Et elle comprenait une fois de plus qu'elle et Harry étaient complètement différents. C'était la raison de ses pleurs, et sans doute la raison de ceux de James. La peur de construire une idée totalement fausse des parents de Harry. Des gens qui ne sont pas James et Lily. Quoique Lily puisse dire, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas réellement sa mère. Parce qu'un comportement de mère se construisait avec le port de l'enfant, l'accouchement, la naissance. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore vécu.  
  
Harry, par contre, l'avait compris tout autrement. Il semblait les porter responsables de son malheur, responsables de leur absence.  
  
Hermione jeta un dernier regard navré aux jeunes 'parents' puis rejoignit ses amis dans leur dortoir.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Harry, avec mélancolie et fatigue, sortit sa Pensine de son armoire par un charme. Il s'installa dans son lit, plaça l'objet devant lui, et ferma les yeux. Des milliers de pensées, de souvenirs, grouillaient dans son cerveau et il avait immensément besoin d'en sortir quelques unes. Et puis, il comprendrait ce qui les reliait et cela ne pourrait que l'aider à avancer. Il porta sa baguette magique à son cerveau et en retira quelques fils argentés.  
  
La matière de la Pensine tourna lorsqu'il la toucha avec le bout de sa baguette. Puis des images apparurent.  
  
En troisième année, lorsqu'il avait regardé Cho pour la première fois. L'année précédente, quand il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal. Toujours en quatrième, Cédric lui conseillant d'ouvrir l'oeuf d'or sous l'eau. Puis des scènes plus frappantes, comme celle de la mort de Cedric, la renaissance de Voldemort.  
  
Tout de suite après, un événement plus récent se fit une petite place dans le raisonnement magique de la Pensine. Sa dernière crise.  
  
*  
  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je prenne soin d'elle ? Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Si tu me laisses, je te rejoindrai. Et je verrai mes parents, mes vrais parents. »  
  
*  
  
« Je suis désolé, Harry, dit franchement Sirius. Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais. »  
  
« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! hurla Harry, au bord des larmes. Personne ne doit s'approcher de cette fille, elle est à Cedric, à personne d'autre ! Cedric m'a confié sa garde, elle ne doit pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! non, elle ne doit pas. »  
  
*  
  
« Promets-moi, Harry, promets-moi de veiller sur Cho, dit Cedric. Espionne- là s'il le faut, mais ne la laisse pas devenir malheureuse. Ne la laisse pas avoir des aventures pour s'en remettre. Je vois dans son esprit, Harry, le sais-tu ? Je sais qu'elle va tout faire pour m'oublier en multipliant les garçons qu'elle séduira. Je l'aime. Et elle m'aime aussi, elle me l'a dit. Ne la laisse pas faire, jure-le. »  
  
*  
  
Harry sentit une nouvelle larme glisser le long de sa joue. Il avait presque oublié cette scène. Le fait de voir Cho avec Sirius lui avait rappelé de sa mission. Il devait obéir à ce que lui avait dit Cédric dans son rêve, la veille de son anniversaire. Harry ne l'avait dit à personne. Mais il s'était trahis lors de sa crise. Les autres devaient se poser beaucoup de questions à ce sujet. Cependant, il avait choisi de ne rien dévoiler de son étrange entretien.  
  
Ron pénétra alors dans leur chambre. Il paraissait légèrement défaillant. Le visage pâle sous ses taches de rousseur, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami.  
  
« Ca va, Harry ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, inquiet. »  
  
« Ca ira dans quelques temps, répondit sincèrement Harry. Mais pour l'instant, je ne vais pas bien du tout. »  
  
Il y eut un court silence, puis Ron reprit la parole.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure ? Que tu étais à la deuxième phase et nous à la première ? »  
  
« Ce que j'ai essayé d'exprimer, c'est la différence de souffrance entre vous tous et moi. Tu te sens comme si tu planais, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Ron hocha la tête, le visage étonnement sérieux.  
  
« C'est tout à fait normal, le rassura Harry. Mais je ne me sens absolument pas comme ça. J'avais l'impression de vivre sur un nuage hier. Dans le sens que je n'avais pas conscience de la réalité. Désormais, j'ai passé ce cap et je souffre bien plus. Tu comprends ? »  
  
« Je crois, oui, répondit Ron. »  
  
« C'est de ma faute. C'est entièrement à cause de moi, éclata-t-il, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non ! protesta Ron. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait te coller ! »  
  
« Tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, Ron, dit Harry. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'ai pas pu prévenir les professeurs à temps. Et puis, j'avais entamé la conversation avec elle, c'est normal qu'elle me suive pour la continuer. Je n'aurais jamais du... »  
  
Ron devait être dans ses petits souliers en voyant son ami pleurer comme une fille. Pourtant, il ne se démonta pas et vint l'étreindre comme si c'était totalement naturel. Harry, stupéfait, cessa de faire couler ses larmes comme il put et observa le rouquin.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Ron. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête, n'osant pas formuler ce qui l'avait tant surpris. Apparemment, la brève transformation en fille lui avait fait beaucoup de bien en matière de réconfort.  
  
« Tu sais que tu as beaucoup moins de taches de rousseur qu'avant ? lui fit remarquer Harry. »  
  
« Ah oui ? rougit Ron. »  
  
« Ca signifie que tu t'assagis, mon cher ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu arriveras à atteindre le niveau d'Hermione ? »  
  
Ron et Harry échangèrent un sourire complice.  
  
« On parle de moi ? »  
  
Hermione se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers elle, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était là.  
  
« Je viens d'arriver, certifia-t-elle. Ron, je peux parler avec Harry un instant ? »  
  
Ron hésita à protester mais se ravisa et quitta la chambre. Hermione prit sa place et fixa Harry.  
  
« Ce que tu as dit à propos de tes parents a été très mal pris, dit-elle. »  
  
Hermione était toujours aussi directe et dépourvue de diplomatie lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet important.  
  
« Ils l'ont pris comme une attaque personnelle, comme un reproche d'être morts, poursuivit-elle. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Ils auraient du le prendre autrement ? répliqua Harry. »  
  
« Je veux bien croire que tu es déjà dans la seconde phase du deuil mais ne me fais pas croire que les reproches et critiques à tout le monde en font partie. Tu ne dois pas te comporter de la sorte avec tes parents. »  
  
« Oui, maman, soupira Harry. »  
  
« C'est justement là où ça ne va pas, se fâcha Hermione. Tu me prends pour ta mère. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas mais tu paraît penser de la même façon envers Lily. Comme un substitut de mère. »  
  
Harry resta silencieux. Il fallait méditer ces paroles, cela pourrait s'avérer intéressant.  
  
« En attendant, tu ferais bien d'essayer de savoir ce que ressentent tes parents pour toi, lui conseilla-t-elle. » « Ah oui ? Et tu suggères que je fasse comment ? rétorqua-t-il, moqueur. »  
  
« Avec ton pendentif, par exemple, répliqua-t-elle, offensée. »  
  
Puis, elle sortit à son tour, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.  
  
Elle avait sûrement raison, après tout, c'était Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui le lui avait proposé. Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, il saisit sa Preuve du Coeur.  
  
Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas observé. Elle traînait toujours dans une poche de sa robe, mais jamais il n'avait songé à l'utiliser à nouveau. Pour lui, l'amour de ses parents avait été tout naturel. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'ils n'avaient pas l'âme de parents. Qu'ils n'y avaient pas été préparés. Qu'ils n'étaient finalement que des adolescents amoureux insouciants de leur avenir. Ses vrais parents, il ne les avait connu qu'il y a bien longtemps, à une époque dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Il avait besoin d'avoir un appui de ce qu'il croyait. Il devait savoir si oui ou non il était dans l'erreur.  
  
Le pendentif brillait comme le jour où il l'avait reçu. D'après Lily, elle reflétait tout l'amour que sa famille éprouvait pour lui. Rien qu'à l'observation de la pierre, Harry pouvait voir qu'il était apprécié. Il plaça la chaîne autour de son cou et pensa très fort à James.  
  
Aussitôt, une vague de sentiments divers s'engouffra en lui. Amitié, regrets, tristesse, mélancolie, fierté, colère, admiration... et amour.  
  
Parfois, d'autres émotions le parcouraient si vite qu'il n'avait pas le temps de les identifier. Mais très peu étaient négatives. Harry ne sentait même plus son corps, il ne distinguait plus que son esprit et l'effet de la Preuve du C?ur. Ni sa respiration ni ses muscles ne troublaient le calme soudain. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et à vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Il était libéré de tous ses soucis. Il n'était plus rongé par la culpabilité, il ne souffrait plus. L'amour de son futur père agissait sur lui comme une drogue.  
  
Et bientôt, au fil des jours, il se comporta vis à vis de ce traitement comme avec une drogue. Il avait besoin de sa dose. C'était son moyen de s'évader. C'était une façon d'oublier. C'était la forme la plus efficace que tout ce qu'il s'était trouvé pour le divertir. Il ne sentait plus la douleur, il se saoulait de tout son corps de l'amour de ses parents pour effacer à tout jamais sa mémoire. Et il se sentait infiniment mieux. En apparence.  
  
*******  
  
« Harry va mieux, dit Ron. Il est joyeux, plein de vie, il nous prouve son amitié sans cesse. Je retrouve enfin mon meilleur ami ! »  
  
« Oui, je suis ravie de son nouveau comportement, approuva Lily. Il est venu nous voir il y a quelques jours, avec James. Et il nous a dit qu'il avait réagi comme un abruti et que, même si nous n'étions pas encore ses parents, nous avions les gènes en commun. Il a ajouté qu'il nous aimait et qu'il savait qu'on l'aimait en retour. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir, s'exclama James. Mais je me demande ce qui l'a fait subitement changé. »  
  
« Où est-il, à propos ? demanda Sirius. »  
  
« Dans notre dortoir. Il y passe énormément de temps en ce moment. Il s'enferme aussi très souvent dans la salle de bains. Je me demande bien ce qu'il y fabrique, dit Ron. »  
  
« Ce qu'il y fait m'importe peu, s'écria Lily. Je me contente de le voir heureux. »  
  
« Pour moi, c'est un jugement hâtif, intervint Hermione, ce qui lui valut un regard interloqué de son amie. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Ca ne me semble pas clair. Et je sens que ce qu'il fait tout seul a un lien avec son nouveau comportement, dit Remus. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas vous contrarier, mais je les approuve. Harry semble aller mieux mais je sais d'expérience que ça ne peut être qu'un masque, ajouta Sirius. »  
  
« Comment ça d'expérience ? l'interrogea Ron. »  
  
« Lorsque ma s?ur est morte, ma mère a agit à peu près pareil. Mais quelques mois plus tard, elle a véritablement craqué. Et elle allait beaucoup moins bien que quand elle se protégeait. Je me demande si ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer avec Harry. Je vous assure que c'est horrible d'entendre sa mère pleurer à tout moment de la journée, de vous regarder avec des yeux rougis. C'en est même horripilant. Je préfère ne pas revivre ça. »  
  
« Il a raison, dit Hermione. Nous devons l'aider. »  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda Lily, mécontente de ne pas avoir l'appui de son amie. »  
  
« D'aller lui parler. De comprendre comment il arrive à dépasser sa douleur. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je crois qu'il en est à la troisième phase. Alors que la plupart d'entre nous qui sont les plus touchés n'en sont qu'à la seconde. »  
  
« Où veux-tu en venir ? la questionna James. »  
  
« Nous risquons de ne pas très bien comprendre dès le début et il va sûrement nier tout ce que nous soupçonnons. »  
  
« Probable, admit Ron. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ? »  
  
« Oui. Vous n'avez pas l'impression que Harry est plus fragile que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ? demanda pourtant Sirius. »  
  
« Il n'est pas plus fragile, Sirius. Il est juste plus accablé que n'importe qui. Remémore-toi toutes les épreuves par lesquelles il a du passer et tu comprendras. Il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Et je t'assure que ça doit être bien trop lourd pour quelqu'un de son âge, rectifia Hermione, l'air grave. »  
  
Lily songea qu'elle devait vraiment s'inquiéter pour son ami. Et Lily aurait du en faire autant mais elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que le bonheur de son fils n'était qu'apparent.  
  
« Alors, comment procédons-nous ? »  
  
**********  
  
« Comment vas-tu, Sirius ? demanda James. »  
  
« Bien, répondit son meilleur ami. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas l'impression, pourtant, fit remarquer Remus. »  
  
« Je vais bien, certifia Sirius. En comparaison avec Harry. »  
  
« Donc tu ne vas pas bien, conclut James. »  
  
Sirius soupira bruyamment. Il baissa la tête, espérant sans doute décourager ses amis. Mais il les sous-estimait. James l'encouragea à parler de ses sentiments. Mais Sirius restait bloqué.  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire comment tu vis la mort de Cho ? demanda une fois de plus Remus. »  
  
« Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler, répliqua Sirius, exaspéré. »  
  
« Tu devrais essayer pourtant, ça pourrait te faire sentir mieux, tenta James. »  
  
« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. »  
  
« Tu sais que nous faisons ça pour ton bien ? Tu es celui qui a été le plus affecté de son décès chez les Gryffondors, Harry mis à part bien entendu, dit James. »  
  
« Et alors ? rétorqua Sirius, sa mauvais humeur s'accentuant. »  
  
Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel James réfléchissait. Si son meilleur ami ne voulait pas parler, tant pis pour lui ! Il le ferait sans son accord. C'était le seul moyen de le faire moins souffrir. Car il savait que Sirius souffrait. Mais il fallait qu'il libère ce qu'il avait sur le c?ur.  
  
« James, je sais ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de mule, maugréa Sirius. Qui te dis que je me sentirais mieux après avoir fait l'étalage de mes sentiments ? »  
  
« Tout psychologue te le dirait, répliqua James. »  
  
« Depuis quand tu es diplômé en psychologie moldue ? demanda Sirius, sarcastique. »  
  
James allait insister sur la nécessité du dialogue dans son cas lorsque Remus l'en empêcha.  
  
« Ca suffit, James, laisse-le décider. »  
  
« Je croyais que tu avais le même point de vue que moi, s'étonna James. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il faut aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Mais Sirius n'a peut-être pas besoin de parler. Il est le seul juge. »  
  
« Mais tu sais autant que moi que le seul moyen de se sentir mieux dans un deuil est de dialoguer ! »  
  
« Non, personne ne réagit de la même façon face à la mort, James, s'impatienta Remus. Regarde autour de toi. Il n'y a donc pas une seule façon d'y venir à bout. »  
  
« Très bien, ronchonna James. J'abandonne. Mais ne crois pas pour autant que j'ai arrêté de te venir en aide, ajouta-t-il en direction de Sirius. »  
  
  
  
********  
  
Harry s'enferma à nouveau dans la salle de bains des cinquième année. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il le faisait aujourd'hui. Mais il avait tellement déprimé pendant la nuit qu'il avait bien besoin d'un remontant. Il frissonna en pensant au rêve qu'il avait fait. Cédric lui avait rendu visite. Harry se demandait bien comment un mort pouvait gagner le sommeil d'un vivant. Si Cedric y arrivait, alors pourquoi Cho ne venait-elle pas ? Ou ses parents ?  
  
Le voilà qu'il recommençait. Pourquoi tenait-il à voir ses parents décédés puisqu'il les avait en chair et en os ? Cela ne rimait vraiment à rien. N'était-il pas capable de se contenter de ce à quoi il pouvait accéder sans effort ? Pourquoi toujours chercher ce qui était quasi impossible ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête, fatigué de toutes ces questions qui tournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il utilise la preuve du Coeur : il sentait les larmes affluer à ses yeux et ne désirait absolument pas avouer sa faiblesse.  
  
Il saisit alors son pendentif et se concentra sur sa mère. Mais ce qui s'engouffra en lui ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Tout ce qu'il distinguait était de l'inquiétude, de l'amertume, de la nostalgie. Et beaucoup d'amour, certes, mais les nouveaux sentiments étaient plus importants que l'amour maternel. Harry ne put pas se sentir partir en une légère transe comme il en avait désormais l'habitude. Pourquoi donc sa mère s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il allait bien et lui avait fait comprendre à maintes reprises.  
  
Désorienté, Harry tenta sa chance de l'autre côté. Malheureusement pour lui, James ressentait à quelques différences près la même chose que sa future épouse.  
  
Harry commençait à s'énerver. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimer, son esprit devait se détacher de son corps afin qu'il ne soit plus torturé. Il fallait qu'il sente l'amour de sa famille se déverser en lui. Harry avait attendu trop longtemps avant de connaître réellement ce que cela signifiait. Quatorze années sans un soutien de ses parents. Il voulait maintenant rattraper le temps perdu.  
  
Il ne souhaitait pas sombrer. Tout ce qu'il désirait était le pardon. Celui de ses parents, celui de Cédric, celui de Cho, celui de tous ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute. Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Hermione et Ron.  
  
« Harry ? On a senti que tu n'allais pas très bien, dit Ron. »  
  
« Vous avez eu une illusion, je vais parfaitement bien, répliqua Harry en essuyant discrètement la goutte d'eau salée restée sur son visage. »  
  
Puis, il sortit en trombe de la salle de bains. Il n'était pas question que ses amis croient qu'il avait une nouvelle crise. Harry en avait réellement assez de se comporter de la sorte. Il sentait qu'il faisait peur à tout le monde. Non pas qu'il était effrayant mais le monde comptait sur lui pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. Harry avait toujours réagi comme si rien ne l'atteignait, comme si son courage dépassait toutes ses qualités. Alors chacun avait placé sa confiance en lui, sachant qu'il n'hésiterai pas à risquer sa vie pour la leur.  
  
Harry avait été fatigué de ces insinuations et autres implicites. Il leur en avait voulu de tant d'appui. Et il avait craqué sans se soucier des conséquences.  
  
Il était temps de reprendre du poil de la bête et montrer à Poudlard que Harry Potter était plus fort moralement que chacun de ses élèves.  
  
  
  
********  
  
« Harry, je dois t'avouer que Voldemort semble préparer quelque chose contre toi, dit Dumbledore. »  
  
Harry avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur et s'y était rendu d'un pas assuré, s'appliquant à sa résolution.  
  
« Comme d'habitude, répliqua Harry, impassible à la nouvelle menace. »  
  
« C'est exact mais cette fois, il a appris à te connaître et il exploitera sûrement tes faiblesses. Comme tu le sais déjà, toute une protection a été placée autour de toi depuis un moment. Mais il va falloir renouveler les boucliers. De plus, je préfère annuler tout entraînement de Quidditch, pour ton équipe comme les autres, ainsi que les matchs. »  
  
Harry se sentit irrité mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il dit seulement :  
  
« C'est compréhensible. Quoi d'autre ? »  
  
Dumbledore sembla légèrement surpris mais poursuivit.  
  
« Puisque tu auras plus de temps dans ta semaine, je veux que tu le consacre à plus d'entraînements. Evidemment, Remus, hem, Moony, ne pourra pas te guider tous les jours. Tu dois comprendre qu'en plus de sa situations, c'est épuisant. »  
  
« Bien sûr, j'apprendrais d'autres sortilèges de défense et d'attaque par moi-même. »  
  
Dumbledore haussa un sourcil au mot 'attaque' mais ne fit aucune objection.  
  
« J'aimerais aussi que Mr Weasley et Miss Granger t'aident de temps en temps. Vous avez la permission d'utiliser la salle désaffectée que vous occupez déjà avec Moony. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire de plus : Mr Malfoy a les mêmes obligations que vous. »  
  
Harry fut un peu étonné mais hocha la tête. Il sentit que l'entretien était terminé alors il se leva et atteignit la porte en bois massif.  
  
« Harry ? l'appela Dumbledore »  
  
Harry se retourna, pensant que son mentor avait des habitudes un peu particulières.  
  
« J'espère que tu vas mieux. »  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et sortit de la pièce.  
  
Le professeur, une fois seul, resta songeur. Puis, il prit une poignée de poudre brillante et la jeta dans le foyer de la cheminée où flambait un grand feu.  
  
« Minerva, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plaît ? »  
  
L'enseignant de métamorphose apparût aussitôt dans l'âtre.  
  
« Oui, Albus ? »  
  
« Mr Potter semble s'être remis du décès de Miss Chang. Mais je pense qu'il est encore instable. Pourriez vous le surveiller ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, je ferais tout pour l'empêcher de faire une nouvelle crise. »  
  
Puis, elle disparût comme elle était apparue. Le directeur resta silencieux un moment et une étincelle brilla à nouveau dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Je sais qu'il est plus court que les derniers mais je n'arrivais plus trop à écrire vers la fin. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ceux qui n'aiment pas le dramatique n'ont pas du apprécier, je suppose. Review please ! Remerciements aux lecteurs assidus qui me font part de leurs remarques :  
  
Casey : Merci beaucoup ! Tu m'as l'air d'apprécier ce que je fais et ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
  
Luna : Tu as lu ce que j'ai mis au début du chapitre ? Merci de m'avoir laissé une review mais j'ai l'impression que ce 'vol' de phrase t'a refroidi. Je me trompe ?  
  
Mary-evy : toute la journée ? Ca aurait pas été bon pour moi ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu aurais trouvé toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises et que personne n'a remarqué (j'espère) et tu aurais décrypter mes pitits indices ! Pas bon du tout ! Promets-moi de ne pas décortiquer mon histoire ! s'il te plaît ! *yeux suppliants* . tu te rends compte que je demande l'inverse de tous ce que les auteurs aimeraient ? Je dois être totalement folle. J'en connais quelques unes qui auraient pu me contaminer (non, non, je ne vise personne ! ;) )  
  
Mister-master : auto-dérision, alors ? Voilà une chose dont je ne suis que très peu capable ! Tu as donc l'infime honneur de m'avoir pour admiratrice ! ( je plaisante ! Merci de continuer de me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre ! Bisous.  
  
Fleur : Ohhhh....je suis désolée de t'avoir arraché un hurlement de rage. Ça n'était pas mon intention, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! gros bisous !  
  
Juliepotter : comme je l'ai déjà dit, si tu adores l'humour, tu ne vas pas être très satisfaite de ma fic mais si ça te plaît quand même, ça ne peut que me faire plaisir ! Bisous et merci !  
  
Bouboule26 : merci encore ! ça me motive de savoir qu'il y a des lecteurs impatients qui trépignent devant leur ordi pour avoir la suite de mon honorable histoire. Si ça continue, ma tête va gonfler, à moins que ça ne soit mes chevilles ! (l'option de la tête plus les chevilles n'est pas à mettre de côté). Bisous  
  
Marie : salut toi ! tu dis que mon chapitre est écoeurant ? Ca ne serait pas le sens québécois, par hasard ? Parce qu'au sens français, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi. Je n'ai pas abusé du sang, si ? Bon, ok, ça devait être pour la fin. Mais vous allez arrêter de m'en vouloir pour ça ? Je plaisante ! Gros bisous et merci beaucoup petite Marie.  
  
Minerva : oh, oui, je commence à le savoir ! Je suis cruelle, je sais ! Mais ce n'était pas intentionnel ! J'y peux rien si j'adore le suspense. Non, en fait, je mens, je déteste quand on m'inflige le suspense, mais j'adore l'infliger aux autres. *sourire diabolique*. Et pour cette loi, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle marche. Qui se priverait d'un si bon suspense ? et puis, la parution de ce genre d'histoire est déjà interdite, non ? Merci beaucoup Minerva !  
  
Mymye-Potter : tu m'as réellement touché. Je te jure, c'est sincère. J'ai presque sauté de joie tellement tu m'as fait plaisir. C'est une des meilleures reviews que j'ai reçue, pourtant, toutes m'ont touché. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dédié ce chapitre, pour te remercier. Ca me permet de remonter mon moral et ma motivation et de mieux juger mon 'travail'. Merci infiniment ! gros bisous.  
  
StarsAngel01 : ah non ! Si tu pleures, je pleure aussi ! Et puis, après ce chapitre, j'ai encore plus envie de pleurer que toi, je suis sûre ! Quoi ? comment ça tu ne me crois pas ? Tu veux qu'on fasse un concours du plus grand torrent de larmes qu'on pourra verser ? hum... j'ai la vague impression que tu m'as contaminé... gros bisous et merci beaucoup de toutes ces super reviews ! je te promets qu'un prochain chapitre te sera dédié. Et je t'interdis de me bouder ! Non mais !  
  
Sarah : wah ! Ca me fait vraiment énormément plaisir. J'adore quand on me fait plein de compliments (qui n'aime pas ça, d'ailleurs ?). et oui, je sais que la fin n'est pas terrible. Celle-là te conviens mieux ?  
  
Ccilia : eh ! salut ! Une de mes traductrices préférées ! combien de fois je vais me répéter ? Merci beaucoup et je te promets de faire à l'avenir des fins plus appréciées ! bisous  
  
Linalyna : de rien, mais ça ne se reproduira plus trop souvent ! Moi aussi, je préfère le chapitre 18, question humour mais en général, je préfère le 19. Quoique... et tu n'auras pas la réponse à ta question ! Et puis, qui te dis que Harry sera casé ? La vie est une immense surprise... Bisous, @++  
  
Hermichocos : coucou Herm ! Je me demandais si tu lisais ma fic, justement et quand j'ai vu arriver cette review magnifique dans ma boîte, j'ai été trop contente ! Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait ! J'aime bien quand les lecteurs mettent leur passage préféré ou ce qu'ils ont ressenti à tel moment mais peu le font. Alors, là, j'apprécie ! Et, non, tu te trompes, je n'ai pas été sadique dans une vie antérieure, je SUIS sadique ! Je plaisante ! A propos, tu vas cesser de t'approprier Harry ? Pour la peine, je ne vais le mettre avec personne pour me le réserver ou alors je vais m'inclure dans ma fic. Non mais ! Gros bisous et dès que j'ai le temps, je te fais un gros commentaire sur ta fic à toi. 


	21. Reprise en main

Le dernier chapitre a été très mélo-dramatique. Celui-là l'est beaucoup moins. Certes, le début n'est pas très joyeux. Le reste est surtout descriptif. Ce n'est pas le meilleur de mes chapitres, et de loin ! Désolée pour ça mais il sert en quelque sorte de transition.  
  
Ce nouveau chapitre est dédié à la sympathique cinglée que j'adore, j'ai nommé...StarsAngel01 !!!! Bisous à toi, ô revieweuse, et apprécie ce chapitre qui t'es dédié.  
  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Cho a été tuée par un mangemort lors du match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serdaigle. Tout le dernier chapitre a été basé sur les réactions des différents membres du 'Clan des sept'. Ainsi, Sirius se renferme sur lui-même et décide de ne pas en parler, malgré les protestations de Remus et James, tandis que Harry trouve réconfort dans l'amour de ses parents par l'intermédiaire de la Preuve du Coeur (voir chapitre7). Finalement, il décide de s'en sortir et de reprendre les choses en main. Le directeur le convoque et lui annonce que les matchs de Quidditch sont annulés et qu'il devra s'entraîner tous les jours avec ou sans Moony et souvent avec Hermione, Ron et Malfoy parce que Voldemort va tenter de le tuer, une fois de plus.  
  
Chapitre 21 : Reprise en main  
  
Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient réunis un moment tous ensemble. Ron et Hermione discutaient donc tout seuls.  
  
« Salut, Harry, dit Hermione lorsqu'elle vit arriver son ami. Que te voulait Dumbledore ? »  
  
« Il annule tous les matchs de Quidditch...commença-t-il. »  
  
« Quoi ? Il ne peut pas faire ça ! S'exclama Ron. »  
  
La plupart des Gryffondors se retourna. Les jumeaux Weasley s'approchèrent.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Fred. »  
  
« Dumbledore annule les matchs de Quidditch, annonça Ron. »  
  
La réaction de ses frères aînés fut à peu près la même que celle de Ron. Ils se mirent à pester, maugréer et crier contre le directeur qui 'ne permet pas qu'on s'amuse'. De son côté, Harry n'en pensait pas moins mais il décida de ne pas le montrer et de passer aux choses sérieuses. Après tout, le Quidditch n'était qu'un divertissement.  
  
Hermione grogna. Ce n'était pas son passe-temps favori et elle voulait elle aussi avoir une conversation plus importante.  
  
« Il t'a convoqué uniquement pour ça ? demanda-t-elle. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il. Il m'a déclaré que Voldemort voulait une fois de plus me tuer et préparait quelque chose. Donc je vais devoir m'entraîner encore plus. Et il exige que vous aussi, étant donné que vous pourriez être en danger à cause de moi. »  
  
« Ah oui ? s'intéressa tout à coup Ron. Nous allons devoir apprendre plus que nécessaire ? Tu entends ça, Hermione. Tu ne te sens pas soudain comme au paradis ? »  
  
Hermione lui jeta un regard qui voulait clairement dire : 'Tais-toi, Ron, nous parlons de choses sérieuses'. Mais Ron éclata de rire, suivi de Harry qui se forçait un peu.  
  
« Mais Moony ne va pas pouvoir suivre le rythme, objecta Hermione. »  
  
« Non, il ne va pas augmenter le nombre de ses cours particuliers, nous devrons nous débrouiller tout seuls, répondit Harry. »  
  
« Et les Maraudeurs ? demanda Ron. »  
  
« Je suppose que Voldemort ne verrait aucun avantage à tuer mes parents une deuxième fois, rétorqua Harry. Dumbledore n'a donc pas fait allusion à d'autres entraînements les concernant. »  
  
« Très bien, quand commençons-nous ? déclara Hermione. »  
  
« Dès la semaine prochaine, suggéra Harry. »  
  
« Je serais pour prendre de l'avance et commencer dès maintenant par la théorie, organisa la jeune fille de son air je-sais-tout-il-faut-me-suivre- et-ne-pas-me-contredire-je-vous-prie. »  
  
Ron ronchonna et observa Harry d'un air désolé.  
  
« En gros, c'est direction la bibliothèque, en ce dimanche soir ? récapitula Harry en étouffant un soupir. »  
  
« Eh oui, mon cher, c'est ce à quoi tu dois t'attendre désormais, dit Ron d'un ton solennel. Tu aurais du attendre quelques jours pour lui en parler. On est bon pour une recherche approfondie jours et nuits. »  
  
Harry sourit faiblement et le trio se rendit à la bibliothèque qui s'avéra vide ('Oh !Surprise !'). Mme Pince les regarda de travers mais les laissa s'approcher inexorablement de plus en plus de la Réserve.  
  
« Conclusion : Les sorts de Défense sont très nombreux et il va falloir éplucher tous ces grimoires pendant des semaines, abrégea Ron. »  
  
Harry leur avait épargné sa recherche personnelle concernant les sorts d'attaque. Il préférait ne pas avoir à leur cacher ça mais il redoutait leur réaction.  
  
Discrètement, il s'éloigna des rayons concernant la Défense et atteignit les piles d'Attaque. Au moment où il attrapait un énorme bouquin poussiéreux intitulé 'comment faire souffrir un ennemi par de petits sorts pas trop compliqués', un rugissement explosa à travers la salle silencieuse.  
  
Et une tête rousse apparût dans la colonne où Harry se trouvait, suivi d'un blondinet de leur âge.  
  
« Ouch ! Cet imbécile m'a heurté alors que je cherchais un livre mortellement ennuyeux, dit Ron sous les protestations de la bibliothécaire. »  
  
« Tu n'avais rien à faire dans ce rayon, Weasley, répliqua Malfoy. »  
  
« Je te prie de m'excuser, noble seigneur, mais, que je sache, ce lieu n'est pas réservé aux Malfoy. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Je croyais que tu avais des centaines de livres chez toi ? »  
  
« Mes bagages ne me permettent pas d'emporter toute ma bibliothèque personnelle, Weasley, ce qui ne doit pas être ton cas. »  
  
Harry posa sa main sur le bras de son meilleur ami, tentant de le calmer. Malfoy se tourna vers lui et ses yeux argent étincelèrent tandis que son sourire s'étirait en un rictus malsain.  
  
« Tu veux que je te dédicace une photo, Malfoy ? proposa Harry avec le plus possible de nuance ironique dans sa voix. »  
  
Malfoy ne répondit pas mais, Ron, surpris par son regard, observa Harry et écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Harry, que fais-tu dans ce rayon ? »  
  
« C'est quoi le livre que tu as dans la main, Potter ? demanda à son tour le jeune Serpentard. »  
  
Harry rougit et s'empressa de cacher le titre de l'ouvrage. Ron ne lui demanda pas d'explications mais Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir méprisant et s'en alla.  
  
Ron ne cessait pas de fixer son ami. Ils se livraient à une conversation silencieuse, chacun comprenant les paroles de l'autre par l'expression des yeux. D'après ce que Harry avait décodé, Ron avait compris ce qu'il voulait apprendre. Et il ne semblait pas ravi de cette décision. Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux non plus de la dissimulation de ses actes à ses meilleurs amis. Harry essaya de lui faire parvenir qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne souhaitait pas les faire souffrir inutilement, mais Ron ne voulait pas l'assimiler.  
  
« Pourquoi ? parvint-il à articuler finalement. »  
  
« Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Harry, interloqué. »  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne me dis plus rien ? Est-ce que je ne t'intéresse plus ? Est- ce que tu as décidé que les Maraudeurs étaient plus importants que moi ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête à mesure que les questions passaient. Son ami se faisait des idées ! A moins que ce soit Harry...  
  
« Non, bien sûr que non, nia Harry. Ça n'a rien à voir, je t'assure. »  
  
« Alors explique moi avec quoi ça a voir, renchérit Ron. »  
  
Harry réfléchit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots exprimant les diverses raisons qui l'avaient poussé à réagir de la sorte.  
  
« Tu as tellement changé, Harry. Tu n'es plus le même. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de t'affecter plus que ça, l'annulation des matchs. Pourtant, avant, le Quidditch était ce à quoi tu tenais le plus. »  
  
« Plus maintenant ! »  
  
« Tu essaie de t'en persuader mais ce n'est pas vrai, je le vois bien. Pour Cho, tu as strictement refusé de te confier... »  
  
« Il n'y avait rien à confier, explosa Harry. »  
  
« Bien sûr que si, Harry. Tu crois que nous n'avions pas remarqué, Hermione et moi, que tu n'agissais plus comme avant ? tu t'es renfermé. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu faisais tout seul dans le dortoir ou dans la salle de bains. Mais c'est ce qui t'a permis de nous oublier. »  
  
« Je ne vous ai jamais oublié. Mais j'avais besoin d'être seul parfois. »  
  
« Alors pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? s'étonna Ron. »  
  
« Parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne partage pas ! s'impatienta Harry. »  
  
Ron parut blessé de la remarque.  
  
« Peut-être dans ton cas. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché. Mais, après tout, tu fais comme bon il te semble. Tu es le Survivant, non ? »  
  
C'était la phrase en trop. Harry craqua. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette dispute sans but. Il tenta de se retirer du débat mais Ron l'en empêcha.  
  
« Harry, je sais très bien que tu détestes l'entendre. Mais pendant un moment, tu as oublié les responsabilités qui vont avec ton titre. Ok, c'est compréhensible, tu as voulu les mettre de côté. C'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Tu sais que des gens comptent sur toi. Et en tant qu'amis, nous avons le devoir de t'aider à soutenir ce poids. Mais tu nous a interdit de le faire. »  
  
Harry sourit légèrement. Ron était décidé à l'aider coûte que coûte, avec ou sans son accord. Ca n'était pas pour rien qu'il était son meilleur ami.  
  
« Très bien, j'abandonne, fit Harry. Tu as raison. Par contre, je vais te répéter quelque chose qui ne te fera sûrement pas plaisir. »  
  
Ron se mit sur ses défensives. Après une telle conversation, il n'avait pas envie de se faire reprocher autre chose.  
  
« Hermione a trop d'influence sur toi. Tu parles presque aussi bien qu'elle. »  
  
Ron éclata de rire.  
  
« Ca, mon vieux, c'est à cause de ton absence, répliqua le rouquin. »  
  
Ron le prit par les épaules et ils rejoignirent Hermione qui épluchait encore ses gros grimoires, concentrée dessus.  
  
« Eh bien, vous en avez mis, du temps. J'ai cru deviné que Malfoy t'était tombé dessus, Ron, puisqu'il est passé en grognant. Mais, après ça, je n'ai rien entendu d'autre. »  
  
« Ah oui ? demanda Harry, passablement étonné. »  
  
« En plus, vous revenez sans livres, remarqua la jeune fille. »  
  
« On n'a rien trouvé d'intéressant pas là-bas, répondit Ron, l'air de rien. »  
  
« Si je ne me trompe pas, vous étiez dans le rayon de l'attaque. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ? insista-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on ne devait apprendre que de la défense. »  
  
« Eh bien, j'ai décidé de me renseigner sur l'attaque, avoua Harry en saisissant la perche. Je me suis dit que si j'étais à nouveau en tête à tête avec la face de serpent, il faudrait aussi bien attaquer que se défendre. Comme on dit, l'attaque est la meilleure défense. »  
  
« Tu as bien raison, Harry, sourit Hermione, ravie de savoir qu'il allait travailler encore plus. »  
  
Ron fit un grand sourire à Hermione, que Harry ne comprit pas sur le moment. Mais lorsque son amie articula silencieusement 'insonorisation' à Ron, il devina.  
  
Ainsi, Hermione avait assisté à leur petite dispute et avait lancé un charme autour d'eux pour éviter que Mme Pince ne les jette dehors. Hermione était donc au courant et ne faisait que jouer la comédie afin de le réconcilier avec elle aussi.  
  
Harry secoua la tête, troublé par sa mise en oeuvre assez étrange.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Les Maraudeurs s'étaient réunis dans le dortoir des filles, habituellement vide à cette heure-ci. Ils débattaient de leur futurs agissements.  
  
« Lorsque nous avons préparé notre voyage dans le futur, nous avions décidé de le faire pour nous amuser, dit James. »  
  
« Non, c'était pour profiter de la vie, corrigea Lily. »  
  
« C'est la même chose, dit Sirius. »  
  
« Pas tout à fait, tous les sentiments font partie de la vie, nuança Remus. »  
  
« Moui, bon, grommela James. En tout cas, nous sommes entrain de déprimer et je ne supporte pas ça. Nous avons la chance unique de visiter notre avenir et nous n'en profitons même pas. »  
  
« Là, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Remus. Si nous sommes là, c'est tout de même pour s'amuser. Pas uniquement, mais en grande partie. »  
  
« C'est bien pour ça qu'on doit changer de comportement, conclut James. »  
  
« Et en même temps, entraîner le trio avec nous, ajouta Lily. Sinon, nous serons complètement décalés par rapport à eux. »  
  
« Très bien, nous sommes donc d'accord, dit James. Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »  
  
James dévisagea son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas très en forme. Il fallait vraiment y remédier, James n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.  
  
« Si tu continues comme ça, Sirius, tu ressembleras avant l'heure à Patmol, tenta de le faire réagir Remus. »  
  
« C'est vrai, admit Sirius. Il faut que je me secoue. »  
  
Sirius se transforma en un grand chien noir et secoua ses longs poils emmêlés. James, Remus et Lily explosèrent de rire. Sirius avait beau avoir de gros défauts, il n'en avait pas moins d'énormes qualités. Comme celle de l'humour et de la réaction rapide. En quelques secondes, il était requinqué et était souriant.  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec vous, il est temps de briser le cycle monotone de la déprime. Dépravons-nous ! Soyons anarchistes et fiers de l'être ! Dévergondons les jeunes prudes ! »  
  
(NDA : eh oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, ils étaient adolescents dans les années 70 !)  
  
James tenait Lily dans ses bras, tellement morte de rire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rester debout. Remus tapait son poing sur le sol et James s'étouffait à moitié. Et comme ils étaient tous liés par 'la maladie des amis' comme disait Remus, ils ressentaient trois fois plus l'hilarité.  
  
Un petit raclement de gorge les fit péniblement revenir à la réalité. Une jeune fille rousse et pourvu de beaucoup de taches de rousseur se trouvait devant eux.  
  
« Salut, dit Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« Ca serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, pouffa la jeune fille. »  
  
« Qui est-elle ? glissa Sirius à l'oreille de Lily. »  
  
« Ginny Weasley, enchantée, fit-elle avec une petite courbette. »  
  
« Je me présente à mon tour, Sirius Black, chevalier servant des jeunes filles en détresse -ou non. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »  
  
« Si tu insistes à m'aider quelque part, ce ne serait pas de refus concernant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais en attendant, vous vous trouvez dans ma chambre, répliqua Ginny. »  
  
« Oups...dit Sirius. Je suis gêné, jeune demoiselle. Je ne peux pas vous présenter ma grande aide dans ce cours. Remus est le seul expert. »  
  
James donna une bourrade à son ami pour qu'il arrête son théâtre.  
  
« Désolé, Ginny. Nous avions besoin de nous réunir et comme il n'y a jamais personne ici...s'excusa James. »  
  
Ginny leva les yeux vers James et rougit instantanément.  
  
« Tu n'es pas la soeur de Ron, par hasard ? demanda doucement Remus. »  
  
« Si, s'empourpra encore plus la jeune rousse. Et vous êtes les parents et le parrain d'Harry et le professeur Lupin. »  
  
« En effet, acquiesça Lily. Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir squatté ta chambre, on va y aller maintenant. »  
  
Ils s'approchèrent de la porte mais Ginny les retint.  
  
« Attendez. J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure et je vous approuve. »  
  
« A quel sujet ? demanda Remus. »  
  
« Il faut que vous remontiez le moral à Harry. Je sais ce qui le tracasse et il ne doit pas perdre courage. Alors s'il vous plaît, amusez-vous et faîtes en sorte qu'il soit Harry. »  
  
Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête, stupéfait de la sagesse dont elle faisait preuve, et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.  
  
« Elle me plaît, cette petite, dit Remus. »  
  
« Elle est très gentille, certifia Lily. »  
  
« Et elle a l'air plus impliquée dans la vie de Harry, Ron et Hermione que ce qui paraît, ajouta James. »  
  
« En attendant, elle ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, fit remarquer Sirius. Pourtant, je me suis bien amusé à ce petit jeu. »  
  
Sirius sourit à ses amis et ils rejoignirent le trio qui était resté dans la salle commune pendant tout ce temps.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
« Alors, quoi de neuf, les amis ? s'exclama Sirius qui, décidément, avait retrouvé toute sa joie en un rien de temps, ce qui laissait toujours Lily perplexe. »  
  
Hermione, Ron et Harry se retournèrent et leurs visages se fendirent en de grands et beaux sourires.  
  
« Les matchs de Quidditch sont annulés, répondit Ron. »  
  
« Et il va falloir qu'on travaille plus à cause de la menace de Voldemort, ajouta Harry. »  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Sirius. Et comment vous voulez qu'on profite de la vie si on n'a plus ni le Quidditch ni du temps libre ? »  
  
« On trouvera un moyen, assura Lily. »  
  
« Il faudra bien, de toutes les façons, répliqua Remus. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, curieuse. »  
  
« Parce qu'on a décidé de nous reprendre en main. Finies les déprimes, en avant la joie ! répondit James, fier de lui. »  
  
Lily sourit et embrassa James. Elle adorait quand il se comportait comme ça.  
  
« On avait décidé de faire la même chose, dit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. »  
  
« Ah oui ? sembla s'étonner Harry. »  
  
« Oui ! éclatons-nous ! cria Ron, ce qui lui valut quelques regards amusés de la part des autres Gryffondors. »  
  
Le clan des sept se regarda un instant et éclata de rire en choeur. C'était une très bonne initiative. Il fallait prendre la vie au sérieux, certes, surtout avec la situation actuelle, mais il fallait aussi apprendre à profiter d'elle et à s'amuser le plus possible.  
  
« Alors, les Maraudeurs, vous les experts en farces, vous pourriez peut- être nous proposer une première résolution ? demanda Harry. »  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Les semaines suivantes se passèrent sans anicroches, dans la bonne humeur et le sérieux. Faisons ensemble un zoom sur la première semaine et étudions.  
  
Le lundi, le premier cours de la journée s'avéra être très intéressant et infiniment plus drôle que ces derniers mois. En effet, Hagrid leur faisait étudier les réactions des bébés hippogriffes. Ces petites bêtes étaient encore plus orgueilleuse que les adultes mais elles avaient la faculté de s'exprimer, don qu'elles perdaient en grandissant. Autre différence fondamentale : ils n'avaient pas encore la force de se défendre et ne pouvaient le faire que par les insultes. Qui aurait cru que ces créatures étaient grossières étant petites ?  
  
« Tu as vu ton poil ? Il est très sale ! dit Lily. »  
  
« Et toi, tu t'es regardé dans l'eau ? Espèce d'humaine ! répliqua le mini- hippogriffe, vexé. »  
  
Le nouveau-né que Lily et Hermione avaient choisi adorait les insulter d'humain, ce qui ne les offensait absolument pas. Au contraire, elles avaient des crises de rire à chaque fois et cela contribuait au mécontentement croissant du petit être.  
  
De leur côté, Remus, Ron et Sirius avaient pris un petit hippogriffe encore dépourvu de griffes - tant mieux pour eux - et aux plumes brunes. Sirius s'amusait à le provoquer.  
  
« Tu trouves que c'est normal pour un animal d'avoir des pattes dépareillées ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, sale petit humain ordinaire. C'est ce qui fait ma beauté. »  
  
« Tu plaisantes ? Je suis sûr que tu as des problèmes pour atterrir ! renchérit Sirius. »  
  
« Absolument pas ! Mes pattes permettent un meilleur décollage et un atterrissage freiné. Par contre, toi, tu dois avoir des problèmes pour t'envoler, ajouta le petit hippogriffe hautain en fixant le dos de Sirius. »  
  
Sirius, Remus et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Ron tenta lui aussi l'expérience.  
  
« Dis-moi, tu permets que je touche tes plumes ? Elles ne me semblent pas très douces. »  
  
Sachant pertinemment que les bébés hippogriffes ne supportaient pas être caressés, Ron essayait de le laisser faire.  
  
« Pas touche ! rétorqua le bébé. Je te certifie que mes plumes sont plus douces que n'importe lesquelles des tiennes. »  
  
« Tant que je ne le toucherai pas par moi-même, je penserai que tu es un menteur, continua Ron, un sourire aux lèvres. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas un menteur ! démentit la petite créature, ces yeux se faisant féroces. »  
  
« Alors prouve-le ! dit Remus. »  
  
« Très bien, je te permets de toucher une de mes plumes, accepta à contrecoeur la bête.»  
  
Ron sourit encore plus et approcha sa main du plumage de l'objet de son étude. Mais lorsqu'il allait frôler une des plumes caramel, la petite teigne explosa en insultes les plus farfelues les unes que les autres :  
  
« Sang de vampire ! Morve de Troll ! Escaladeur d'elfes ! Traître à pantoufles en peau de dragon ! Main de détraqueur ! »  
  
Et ainsi de suite pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Ron, Sirius et Remus n'arrivaient même plus à respirer convenablement tellement ils riaient.  
  
Du côté de Harry et James, qui avaient décidé de se mettre ensemble, les choses différaient avec la femelle hippogriffe que Hagrid leur avait conseillé. Il l'avait nommé Luna parce qu'elle avait le pelage (poil et plumes confondues) d'un blanc laiteux qui s'illuminait presque lorsqu'on lui faisait des compliments. Cela avait effrayé Remus qui s'était placé le plus loin possible d'eux.  
  
C'était aussi pour cette raison que Harry et James avaient décidé de la complimenter plutôt que de l'insulter, tellement elle devenait belle.  
  
« Tu as un pelage magnifique, Luna, dit James, en toute sincérité. »  
  
« Je sais, répondit Luna d'un air suffisant. Mon pelage est toute ma fierté. »  
  
Sa peau se mit à briller. Harry était persuadé qu'en pleine nuit, elle pourrait éclairer toute une partie du parc.  
  
« Tes yeux reflètent ta beauté, chérie, essaya Harry, en se souvenant d'un vieux film qu'il avait vu. »  
  
A leur surprise, le pelage de Luna s'empourpra légèrement, ce qui produit une lumière un peu rose.  
  
« Tu as vu ça, Harry ? s'exclama James. Elle a la couleur de l'Aube. »  
  
Luna redressa sa tête d'oiseau, fière. Lily, attirée par leurs paroles, s'approcha.  
  
« James, si tu me servais toutes ces paroles lyriques, tout irait pour le mieux dans notre couple, fit-elle remarquer. Malheureusement, je crois que tu me trompes avec un bébé hippogriffe. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Ses futurs parents, heureux de l'entendre à nouveau joyeux, se laissèrent aller eux aussi au rire.  
  
Le deuxième cours de la journée était celui des Potions. Les maraudeurs et le trio infernal, communément appelés depuis quelques mois le clan des sept, s'y rendirent dans la bonne humeur, en traînant les pieds néanmoins. Le professeur Rogue les accueillit avec un horrible rictus qui représentait toute son aversion, et, bien entendu, avec des points en moins pour la maison des lions.  
  
La leçon s'avéra être moins amusante à réaliser que la précédente cependant ils y prirent rapidement goût. Rogue leur avait demandé de préparer une potion de démêlage. Jusque là, rien d'intéressant. Mais lorsque Remus fit remarquer l'appartenance à une famille spéciale de la mixture, le petit groupe se réjouit.  
  
« Vous vous êtes aperçu que si on remplace deux pattes d'araignées par trois, la potion ne porte plus le même nom ? demanda Remus avec un sourire malin. »  
  
« Non, comment s'appelle-t-elle dans ces cas-là ? se renseigna Sirius, qui n'excellait pas en Potions. »  
  
« La potion de répugnance, répondit Lily et Hermione, la même étincelle dans les yeux. »  
  
Harry sourit. Sa mère et sa meilleure amie se ressemblaient beaucoup. De plus, il avait compris où Remus voulait en venir. Manifestement, James et Sirius aussi, ainsi que Ron qui jeta un regard complice à son meilleur ami.  
  
« Très bien. Qui va se tromper dans les proportions ? demanda James. »  
  
« Moi, je suis l'élève le moins doué parmi nous dans cette matière, se dévoua Sirius. »  
  
« Et qui renversera malencontreusement le chaudron ? demanda Remus. »  
  
Harry observa la situation. Il voulait obtenir ce rôle. De plus, il était le mieux placé et la punition tombera forcément sur lui. Alors autant y participer activement.  
  
« Je peux ? demanda-t-il. Je suis devant vous, c'est un endroit-clé. »  
  
C'est ainsi qu'un plan improvisé se mit en place rapidement, et sous le gros nez du professeur aux cheveux gras.  
  
Remus, Ron et Harry, installés ensemble pour ce cours, se sourirent mutuellement lorsque James se racla la gorge, signe que la potion était prête. Harry fronça alors les sourcils, chercha une partie de ses fournitures dans son sac et grogna fortement.  
  
« Ron ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as pris ma bile de tatou ? »  
  
« Non, c'était à ton tour de l'apporter, répondit le rouquin, visiblement étonné. »  
  
« Remus ? tu en as un flacon ? demanda à nouveau Harry. »  
  
« Non, je comptais sur toi, répliqua Remus, agacé et très bon acteur. »  
  
« Potter junior, dépêchez-vous de trouver vos fournitures et baissez d'un ton ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de retirer des points à votre magnifique maison, aboya Rogue. »  
  
« Oui, professeur, je cherche. Mais je crois que je ne l'ai pas apporté. Tant pis, je vais en demander à Sirius. »  
  
Harry racla sa chaise sur le plancher et se retourna. Malheureusement, son bras heurta l'anse du chaudron de ses futurs père et parrain. Et le contenu se renversa.  
  
Harry, désolé, s'enquit à rattraper sa bêtise, mais ne put qu'aggraver la situation lorsqu'il glissa sur le reste de la potion, entraînant le liquide à se déverser sur un petit groupe de Serpentard.  
  
« Potter ! rugit Rogue. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? »  
  
« Rien du tout, professeur ! se défendit Harry. »  
  
« Heureusement que cette potion n'a pas d'effets secondaires, dit le Maître des Potions. Vous n'aurez que les cheveux et tout ce qui pourrait se nouer parfaitement démêlés, rassura-t-il les quelques serpentards. »  
  
Harry eut un sourire satisfait très discret. Il avait tenté de n'atteindre que ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Et il avait réussi. Malfoy n'avait été touché qu'en partie, ce que Harry souhaitait, et Pansy Parkinson et les deux gorilles de Malfoy étaient trempés.  
  
Les effets secondaires de la potion de répugnance étaient pourtant bien présents. D'ailleurs, ils commençaient à agir sur le corps des victimes.  
  
Tous les membres du clan des sept sortirent à la fin de l'heure écroulés de rire en observant Crabbe et sa tête de troll, Goyle et ses cheveux de harpie et Pansy et son nez... de Rogue !! En revanche, Draco Malfoy n'avait que ses yeux qui avaient viré au rouge. Aussitôt que Harry s'en était aperçu, il s'en était voulu. Après tout, il était entrain de démontrer qu'il changeait radicalement de camps, et les Gryffondors l'humiliaient publiquement.  
  
« Tu as vu les yeux du fils de Lucius Malfoy ? disait Sirius. »  
  
« Horribles ! répondit James, versant des larmes de rire. Et ça lui va si bien ! »  
  
« Tu crois que ça existe, des yeux aussi laids ? participa Lily, elle aussi en pleurs. »  
  
Harry baissa la tête, envahis de mauvais souvenirs qui avaient tous un thème commun. Et où des yeux carmins étincelants apparaissaient. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire mais ne put se retenir lorsqu'on lui adressa un reproche.  
  
« Tu aurais pu lui en verser un peu plus, quand même, lui dit Sirius, à cet arrogant serpentard. On connaît son père, c'est un type ignoble. »  
  
« Draco n'est pas Lucius, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry d'un ton froid. »  
  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'oeil. Eux savaient pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte. Ils avaient vu son rêve concernant l'assassinat de la mère de Draco aussi. Mais les Maraudeurs n'en avaient pas été informés et s'interrogeaient du regard.  
  
« Et vous avez trouvé comment la tête de Troll du gros balourd ? lança Ron pour faire diversion. »  
  
« Atroce ! réagit instantanément Lily. »  
  
Après le déjeuner toujours gai, ils se dirigèrent avec entrain vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
« Bonjour à tous ! les accueillit joyeusement Arthur Weasley. Comment allez- vous aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Il regarda tous ses élèves et s'attarda légèrement sur Harry, une petite lueur inquiète brillant dans ses yeux bruns, comme lui fit remarquer aimablement Sirius. Harry lui répondit d'un ton sans réplique qu'il allait parfaitement bien.  
  
« Très bien, tout va pour le mieux, alors. Aujourd'hui, après une courte révision de vos partroni, nous allons enfin passer à autre chose ! Mais je vous en parlerais plus tard. Pour l'instant, testons ensemble vos progrès. »  
  
Cette fois-ci, trois détraqueurs avaient été apportés. James se demandait vraiment comment Arthur pouvait s'en procurer. Ils passèrent donc chacun devant eux. James sentait déjà les horribles souvenirs affluer en lui. Lorsque son père avait subi l'endoloris devant sa famille, lorsqu'il s'était fait attaqué par une harpie dans la forêt interdite, et ainsi de suite. Il dut donc faire appel à ses meilleurs souvenirs dont la merveille sensation qu'il avait eu en chevauchant l'extraordinaire licorne, son premier vol, son premier baiser avec Lily... Et il parvint à repousser les trois créatures répugnantes sans difficulté, ainsi que tous les élèves de sa classe.  
  
« Je suis vraiment fier de vous, leur dit Arthur qui arborait un grand sourire. Maintenant, si vous êtes pris au piège au milieu d'une armée de détraqueurs, vous pourrez vous en sortir aisément. Ou au moins les repousser assez pour vous enfuir ou attendre une aide extérieure. »  
  
James vérifia, par un regard échangé avec Sirius, si il plaisantait ou non. Mais visiblement, puisque personne n'avait esquissé le moindre sourire, il était tout à fait sérieux. Arthur était d'ailleurs bien plus sérieux que lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus dans les 70's.  
  
« Maintenant, poursuivit le professeur, nous allons passer à l'apprentissage des sorts défensifs. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont un enseignement poussé avec l'ancien professeur Lupin. Mais je me suis concerté avec lui et nous n'allons vous montrer les mêmes sortilèges. Donc nous allons nous concentrer sur comment contrer les sortilèges... non, pas impardonnables, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez déjà eu des cours là- dessus l'an dernier. »  
  
James, Sirius, Remus et Lily jetèrent un coup d'oeil au trio. Ron se pencha vers eux et leur expliqua d'un murmure :  
  
« Celui qui s'est fait passé pour Maugrey Fol-eil - l'ancien Auror - nous a montré tous les sortilèges impardonnables et nous a appris à contrer l'Impérium.  
  
« Ron, s'il te plaît, dit son père pour le ramener à l'ordre. Je disais que nous allons étudier les sorts qui contrent les sortilèges blessants. En gros, ce sera jusqu'à nouvel ordre un cours de duel. »  
  
Ce fut avec beaucoup de sérieux, encore, que les élèves se basèrent, pour ce premier cours de duel, sur la théorie. Hermione et Lily, ravies, encouragèrent leurs amis qui grognèrent un peu au début.  
  
« Je vous assure que c'est très utile, insistait Hermione. Regarde ce sort, par exemple. Si tu ne sais pas à quoi il sert et dans quel cas tu ne pourras jamais l'utiliser. »  
  
Ron grommela.  
  
« Je déteste la théorie ! s'exclama-t-il ! pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas passer directement à la pratique ? »  
  
« Ron, voyons, dit Arthur d'une voix apaisante. Ecoute Hermione de temps en temps. Elle a tout à fait raison. La théorie est irremplaçable et indispensable. On doit forcément y passer avant de passer à la pratique. Nous allons y consacrer encore quelques cours, tu ferais donc mieux de t'y mettre maintenant. »  
  
Ron soupira, suivi de James. Sirius et Remus étaient eux aussi convaincus que la théorie devait être apprise intensément pour mieux pouvoir combattre. Mais ils n'en raffolaient pas. Harry, quant à lui, obéissait sans broncher, ce qui étonna franchement James. Et il ne se priva pas de lui en faire part.  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne donnes pas ton avis ? Tu as l'air indifférent à telle ou telle méthode de travail. »  
  
« J'ai confiance en Mr Weasley, répondit Harry en toute sincérité. S'il exige l'apprentissage des descriptions, et de tout ce fatras, c'est qu'il a un but. Il a bien réussi à vous faire fabriquer des patroni en un rien de temps. »  
  
« Et pour les autres matières ? insista James. »  
  
« Nous avons des professeurs compétents dans l'ensemble, non ? demanda Harry. »  
  
James hocha la tête mais n'était pas satisfait par la réponse. Il était persuadé que son fils avait une autre raison. Après quelques minutes de silence où chacun furetait dans son livre, Harry fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son père.  
  
« Très bien, tu as gagné, dit-il dans un soupir. »  
  
« De quoi tu parles ? demanda James, parfaitement conscient du sujet. »  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à te mentir, avoua Harry. Et apparemment toi non plus. Tu n'es pas convaincant. J'obéis aux professeurs parce que je suis certain que c'est la seule façon de progresser rapidement sans attirer les ennuis. Et aussi parce que je dois un peu me faire oublier. J'évite de me rebeller ces temps-ci. »  
  
James sourit à Harry et ils se remirent ensemble sur la Théorie vénérée par les jeunes filles.  
  
En Divination, et en Arithmancie, les élèves se contentèrent d'inventer les prédictions dans la tour enfumée et de travailler sérieusement avec le professeur Vector.  
  
Finalement, la soirée du lundi comporta une autre évolution : celle de leur Ame de Feu. En effet, pour la première fois, tous réussirent à en créer, d'intensité variante, évidemment. Harry et Sirius y arrivaient depuis quelques temps et travaillaient à la progression. Ainsi, ils arrivaient désormais à protéger chacun quatre personnes. Quant à Lily, Hermione et Ron, ils parvinrent à faire transplaner deux proches et faire glisser un autre. Et James et Remus pouvaient désormais faire transplaner trois personnes à leurs côtés.  
  
Donc, cette journée avait été symbole de changement ! Et leurs professeurs (hormis Rogue) étaient très fiers de leurs progrès.  
  
Le reste de la semaine ne fut pas moins intéressant. Les cours variaient d'intérêt mais chacun faisait de son mieux pour apprendre au plus vite. De leur côté, Harry, Ron et Hermione se voyaient tous les soirs à la bibliothèque pour la fameuse Théorie. Les Maraudeurs ne savaient pas ce que le trio y faisait mais avaient décidé de ne pas s'en mêler.  
  
Toutes les semaines suivantes furent quasi-identiques et bientôt, l'hiver arriva.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Ah ! Je ne l'aime pas vraiment, ce chapitre. Aucune action, aucun intérêt ! Si, il en avait tout de même un : celui de faire la transition entre ZE drame et la période féerique de Noël !!! Vous savez tout ! Je vous fais de gros bisous et on se voit au prochain chapitre qui sera sûrement plus long à venir que celui-là, je suis désolée. Laissez-moi des reviews, j'adore ça ! quoique, avec une intrigue aussi minable, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez en dire. Ok, ça vous énerve quand je dis ça. J'arrête !  
  
Remerciements aux charmants reviewers :  
  
Crystale_arra : salut toi qui a pratiquement le même pseudo que moi ! Alors, tu l'a trouvé ce chapitre 20 ? Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?  
  
Emrah Potter : Ca me fait super plaisir ! C'est chouette quand ce qu'on fait plaît aux lecteurs ! Merci beaucoup Emrah !  
  
Luffynette : ah, oui, c'était le but de ce chapitre, l'émotion. Tout est centré autour de ça, tu remarqueras. Et pour Harry, eh bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit réellement guéri mais il va quand même mieux, non ? Merci !  
  
Ccilia : De rien, je ne disais que la vérité. Merci beaucoup !  
  
Fleur : Merci, Fleur. Ton enthousiasme me touche ! Et non, Harry ne devient absolument pas fou, il est accablé par ce qui lui arrive. Il fait une dépression en quelque sorte. Qui réagirait autrement ?  
  
Marika Jedusor : Merci ! Pour Ron, eh bien, j'estime qu'après toutes ces épreuves, il s'est assagi, mais tu as raison, il l'est peut-être un peu trop. Je veillerai à réparer ça !  
  
Hermichocos : vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ? Avec tous ces vraiment, tu dois vraiment aimer ! ( ça t'a vraiment plu l'histoire de Harry qui se shoote au pendentif ? Le concept semble un peu décalé mais j'ai trouvé que ça s'intégrait bien dans l'histoire, non ? Et puis, McGonagall...ah oui... j'ai voulu lui donner un rôle plus important parce que je n'en parlais presque plus. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas Cho, alors, je ne me suis pas privé de la faire mourir. Non, sérieusement, ça fait partie de la fic mais il faut bien que je me débarrasse de ceux que je n'aime pas (du genre Pettigrow). Pour ta question concernant d'autres éventuelles crises d'Harry, je préfère ne pas te répondre. Mais il a décidé de se reprendre en main, donc... Les prochains chapitres seront moins dramatiques que le 20, c'est sûr. Mais ça reviendra... a part ça, pour les aventures sentimentales, encore une fois, je ne te répondrais pas. Mais il a 15 ans, tout de même, à cet âge- là, on a des béguins même si on est le Survivant... merci beaucoup, Joe ! je t'adore aussi ! Oh, dernière chose : Harry est à MOI ! ! ! !  
  
Winky : ah, je suis d'accord avec toi. Cette Cho, je ne la sens pas trop. D'ailleurs, si tu as lu mon autre fic 'Harry Potter et l'héritage' tu t'en es déjà aperçue. Pour Draco, eh bien, on verra bien comment l'histoire évoluera. Je ne sais pas tout ce que je vais écrire ! Bisous et merci beaucoup !  
  
Mymye-Potter : c'est que ta review m'avait tellement fait plaisir ! et puis, pour tes histoires, je suis certaine en avoir déjà lu mais je ne me rappelle plus. Dès que j'aurais plus de forfait, j'irais faire un tour sur ton profil. Lorsque j'ai lu tes fics, je devais être dans ma période 'les reviews, ça fait perdre du temps et ça sert à rien'. J'en suis sortie depuis, je te rassure. A part ça, je t'assure que je ne tomberais pas trop dans l'eau de rose. Je fais tout pour en tout cas. Merci beaucoup, bizz. A propos, moi, c'est Ines, enchantée. Et toi ?  
  
Bouboule26 : c'est vrai ? C'est vraiment ton histoire préférée ? merci beaucoup, tu me flattes, comme d'habitude !  
  
StarsAngel01 : coucou toi ! quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Toi, plus folle qu'avant ? Non ? ( ça ne me dérange absolument pas de partager un asile avec toi, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! pour la fic, je sais que je suis dure avec Harry mais j'essaie de rester réaliste. Faut bien qu'il passe par là pour mûrir, mon pitit Harry à moi. Je t'adore ! bisous et merci !  
  
Juliepotter : Merci merci merci !!!! Si tu aimes l'humour autant que le drame, c'est sûr que tu devrais aimer ça. Et tu l'aimes !  
  
Casey : ça me fait trop plaisir ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce dernier mot ? J'hallucine, on me remercie de publier des chapitres ! Mais c'est pas du tout à toi de me remercier, Casey, c'est à moi ! D'ailleurs, je le fais : MERCI !!  
  
Sophie Black : Hey, Sophie ! merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Pour le problème des années, on me l'a déjà fait remarqué. Je me suis basé sur les dates de sortie en France, si je me souviens bien. Donc, bien entendu, c'est décalé. Mais c'est trop tard pour y remédier ! On fera avec, non ? Bisous. Ah, au fait, où est passée ta rubrique Slash sur ton site ? je te l'avais demandé mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.  
  
Luna : tant mieux si tu ne m'en veux pas, parce que j'aurais pété un plomb si ça avait été le cas ! Alors, tu as adoré le chapitre 20, c'est vrai ? ça aussi ça me fait plaisir ! Merci ! A propos, j'ai décidé de prendre ton pseudo pour la petite hippogriffe, ça ne te dérange pas ? Si oui, eh bien, j'en trouverais un autre. Mais je trouvais que ça allait bien.  
  
  
  
Merci à tous, je vous adore ! Bisous et au prochain chapitre ! 


	22. A l'approche de Noël

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, fait très rapidement. Je n'avais pas trop prévu de finir si tôt, mais c'est fait. Donc, appréciez, c'est un chapitre assez léger. On est loin du drame du chapitre 20 ! A bientôt, je commence tout de suite le prochain ! Bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Rien de spécial à part que Harry et Sirius remontent bien la pente. Ils se sentent mieux. Harry a décidé de se reprendre en main, pour au moins maintenir l'espoir chez ceux qui attendent de lui une nouvelle victoire sur Voldemort.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 22 : A l'approche de Noël  
  
  
  
« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, demanda Dumbledore. »  
  
Harry, Hermione et Sirius étaient en train de bavarder gaiement au milieu du dîner. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à une annonce de la part de leur directeur. Donc ils se turent, ainsi que tous les autres élèves.  
  
« Il y a de cela presque un mois, nous avons perdu un élève et j'ai été dans l'obligation de faire cesser tous les matchs de Quidditch. Puisque ce divertissement vous a été privé et que l'an dernier, l'engouement causé a été bien supérieur à ce à quoi je m'attendais, cette année encore l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne organisera un Bal pour Noël. »  
  
Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des éclats de joie et des applaudissements bien nourris. Des murmures fusaient de partout et la rumeur eut bientôt fait de l'emporter sur la demande de calme de la part du professeur de Métamorphose. Mais, lorsque Albus Dumbledore se racla la gorge bruyamment - Harry le soupçonnait d'avoir utilisé un sort d'amplification de la voix - les élèves cessèrent toute parole et furent tout ouïe.  
  
« Je vous demande donc, pour ceux qui souhaiteront rester pendant les vacances pour cet événement, de vous procurer une tenue de soirée, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas présente sur vos listes de fourniture. Pour ceux qui auront des problèmes pour s'en faire parvenir, qu'ils contactent le professeur Flitwick, nous avons prévu ce problème. De plus, à cette occasion, une sortie sera prévue à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end pour les élèves à partir de la troisième année afin de vous consacrer à vos emplettes. N'oubliez pas de vous trouver un ou une cavalière ! »  
  
Harry était partagé entre la joie et la mélancolie. Hermione s'en aperçut rapidement.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? tu n'es pas content de sortir du château pour aller au village ? Ou c'est le bal qui te pose problème ? demanda-t-elle, attentive au moindre de ses problèmes. »  
  
« Je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée, réellement, assura Harry. Mais la dernière fois qu'il y a eu un bal, j'ai demandé à Cho de venir avec moi et elle y est allée avec Cédric. »  
  
Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.  
  
« Ca te permettra de tourner la page. De passer à autre chose. »  
  
Et elle lança un regard imperceptible vers la gente féminine de Gryffondor. Apparemment, elle voulait le caser. Mais Harry n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Il contre-attaqua.  
  
« Toi aussi, Herm'. Ça te permettra de passer à autre chose, répéta-t-il, un sourire narquois accroché au visage. »  
  
Le teint d'Hermione prit une légère teinte rosée mais elle ne répondit pas.  
  
« Et toi, Sirius, tu vas y aller avec qui ? »  
  
« Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore, répondit le concerné, mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que ma dernière aventure n'a pas été... très concluante. »  
  
Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui se hâta de le rassurer.  
  
« Pas de problème avec ça, Sirius. C'est du passé. Comme dit Herm', il faut tourner la page. »  
  
« Et toi, alors ? Qui est l'élue de ton coeur ? s'enquit de se renseigner James, qui semblait attiré par la conversation. Je veux connaître celle qui deviendra ma belle-fille. »  
  
« Euh... eh bien... c'est que...je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi... bredouilla Harry qui se sentait rougir. »  
  
« Oh ! Allez, Harry. Pas de cachotteries entre nous. Qui as-tu en tête, petit ? demanda Sirius en le chicanant. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, je vous dis ! se défendit Harry avec hargne. »  
  
« De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Lily, qui se joignit à la discussion avec Remus. »  
  
« On parle des ébats de notre fils, chérie, dit James en prenant une voix grave et tentant d'imiter le parfait père. »  
  
« Ah oui ? ça m'intéresse, moi. Vous auriez du m'appeler ! Alors, Harry- chou, avec qui iras-tu au bal de fin d'année ? »  
  
« Mais je ne sais pas ! s'écria Harry, mi-agacé, mi-amusé de la situation où tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. »  
  
« Moi je sais ! s'écria Ron, tout fier de sa trouvaille. Avec Parvati ! Tu te souviens, elle s'était vraiment amusée avec nous l'année dernière ! »  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Parvati et sa jumelle Padma Patil ne leur avaient plus parlé pendant des mois après l'horrible soirée passée avec Harry et Ron.  
  
« Que s'était-il passé ? demanda Remus, curieux de nature. »  
  
« Eh bien, Ron pestait contre le Vicky de Hermione, commença Harry, au bord du fou-rire en se souvenant de la tête qu'il tirait. »  
  
Ron vira au rouge cramoisi tandis que Hermione regardait ses pieds.  
  
« Qui est ce Vicky ? se renseigna Lily, intéressée. »  
  
« Le meilleur attrapeur de notre époque, répondit Ron. Viktor Krum. C'était le champion de Durmstrang et il avait invité Hermione à l'accompagner au bal. »  
  
« Et Ron était jaloux, poursuivit Harry. »  
  
« Pas du tout ! protesta Ron. »  
  
Harry regarda Hermione et se retint d'éclater de rire. Elle semblait si embarrassée !! Il était temps que quelqu'un prenne les devants entre ses deux amis.  
  
« Et toi, Remus, tu comptes y aller avec qui ? demanda Lily, qui avait compris la gêne de son amie et voulait l'aider. »  
  
« Aucune idée ! Je ne connais que deux ou trois filles à part vous deux. Et elles ne me semblent pas aptes à avoir un cavalier comme moi, dit Remus, presque à regret. »  
  
« Mais non, Mumus, contredit Sirius. Tu verras qu'elles tomberont toutes à tes pieds lorsqu'on t'aura trouvé la plus belle tenue de Poudlard. »  
  
Remus secoua la tête en souriant. Lily reprit de plus belle.  
  
« Regarde cette Serdaigle là-bas, lui dit-elle en désignant une jolie fille au loin. Tu ne la trouves pas belle ? »  
  
« Lils, elle semble avoir 17 ans ! protesta Remus. »  
  
Mais Lily n'en démordait pas. Elle voulait trouver une compagne à son meilleur ami et désignait toutes les jeunes filles qu'elle jugeait aptes à l'accompagner. Au bout de quelques temps, où Lily avait fait toute la table des Serdaigle et celle de Gryffondor, elle passa à celle des Poufsouffle. Et elle montra une jeune fille assez mignonne, blonde et au teint rosé. Elle lui souriait d'un air timide.  
  
« Celle-là a l'air parfaite pour toi ! dit Lily pour la centième fois. »  
  
Remus rendit un sourire chaleureux à la jeune Poufsouffle et resta le regard dans le vide. Lily cessa ses propositions et observa son ami. Il semblait dans la lune. Paradoxal pour un loup-garou...  
  
  
  
********  
  
Le week-end était arrivé. Harry avait envoyé une nouvelle lettre à son parrain (actuel) pour le prévenir de la sortie au village sorcier. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de correspondre durant ces derniers mois. Patmol était en quelque sorte son lien avec son époque. Histoire de se raccrocher à quelque chose lorsque les Maraudeurs repartiraient. Et puis, c'était quand même le Sirius qu'il connaissait. Ainsi, Sirius l'avait prévenu qu'il serait là, à la grotte habituelle.  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla en ce samedi matin, il sentait dans l'air une odeur particulière. Il écarta ses rideaux silencieusement et observa la fenêtre la plus proche de son lit. Et ce qu'il vit le remplit d'une félicité immense. Des flocons de neige tombaient sans bruit et avec une douceur extraordinaire à l'extérieur. Tandis que Harry observait ce merveilleux spectacle tellement apaisant, il se rendit compte d'une chose : il se sentait très bien au chaud dans ses couvertures à regarder la neige. Mais, avec son poil comme seule source de chaleur, Patmol était-il aussi confortable ?  
  
Presque avec regret, il retira les couvertures et se hâta d'aller prendre une douche en vitesse. Il était encore très tôt et personne n'était réveillé à part lui. Même Remus dormait encore, répercutions de la dernière Pleine Lune qui s'était déroulée en pleine semaine. Malgré la présence de ses amis, toujours transformés pour l'occasion, Remus était celui qui était le plus fatigué. Evidemment, sa métamorphose était plus douloureuse et difficile à maîtriser.  
  
Harry enfila ses vêtements et descendit à la Salle Commune. Manifestement, il était le seul à avoir décidé de briser la grasse matinée. Il sortit dans les couloirs et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il chatouilla la poire du tableau en pensant que des Moldus auraient trouvé cela très surprenant, et sans aucun doute amusant. Puis, il pénétra dans la cuisine où des centaines d'elfes de maison s'affairaient pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
« Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Harry Potter, monsieur ? demanda Dobby aussitôt. »  
  
« Bonjour, Dobby, lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des mois. »  
  
« Dobby va bien, Harry Potter. Il a eu la permission d'Albus Dumbledore pour se fiancer, annonça-t-il, son visage s'éclairant. »  
  
« C'est vrai ? Avec qui ? »  
  
« Avec Winky, monsieur, répondit Dobby, plein d'enthousiasme. »  
  
Winky apparut alors. Mais Harry eut du mal à la reconnaître. Elle était bien plus soignée que l'année passée et semblait aussi considérablement plus heureuse.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry Potter, dit-elle. Winky peut vous aider ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, mais je ne suis pas pressé, répondit-il. Tous mes voeux de bonheur ! »  
  
« Dobby est désolé de ne pas être passé voir Harry Potter, s'excusa Dobby, les oreilles soudain baissées. Mais il a été très occupé avec Winky. »  
  
« Non, ce n'est rien, voyons. Je comprends tout à fait. D'autant plus qu'avec mes parents arrivés du passé, je n'ai pas pu non plus te rendre visite. On est quitte ? »  
  
« Oui, Monsieur, répondit Dobby, l'air plus joyeux. »  
  
« Pourrais-tu m'apporter des provisions s'il te plaît ? demanda alors Harry. »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la cuisine avec deux sacs remplis de nourriture et de fioles de jus de citrouille. De plus, Dobby lui avait fait part d'un sort qu'il ne devait pas utiliser mais qui était très pratique pour les sorciers pour réchauffer un plat.  
  
Harry rejoignit donc son dortoir pour y entreposer tout ce qu'il avait collecté et redescendit manger. La Grande Salle était quasiment vide. En fait, à part quelques professeurs, seul Draco y était. Harry luta contre l'envie de l'ignorer et l'aborda.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? l'accueillit-il avec son habituel air hautain qui avait néanmoins perdu un peu de sa grandeur. »  
  
1. « Trouver un terrain d'entente, répliqua Harry, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé. »  
  
1. « Tu rêves, Potter, rétorqua le blond. »  
  
1. « Ecoute, Draco, il n'y a personne ici. Tu peux cesser ton petit jeu une minute ? »  
  
1. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Draco d'un tond froid et imperturbable. »  
  
1. « Très bien, abandonna Harry. Si ce que j'ai cru apercevoir n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, je m'en excuse. Figure-toi que j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu avais un coeur. Idiot, non ? »  
  
Et il laissa le Serpentard.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
« C'est vrai ? Je vais revoir mon futur moi ? s'enthousiasmait Sirius. »  
  
« Oui, on a rendez-vous dans quatre heures devant la Cabane hurlante, répondit Harry. »  
  
A James aussi cela lui plaisait de revoir son meilleur ami avec quelques rides en plus. Même si ça l'avait quelque peu déprimé la dernière fois. Mais il devait avouer que cela faisait du bien de se rappeler qu'il était en vie, bien qu'abîmé.  
  
« Alors on a quatre heures pour faire du shopping, s'exclama Lily, ravie. »  
  
« On se sépare ? proposa Hermione. Lily et moi, on part de notre côté, on vous rejoins au rendez-vous, ça vous va ? »  
  
« Ok. Sirius, Remus, on y va ensemble ? demanda James »  
  
Le Clan des Sept se divisa en trois groupes distincts pour pouvoir faire leur achats sans se soucier de déranger les autres. Ils étaient regroupés par goût : James, Sirius et Remus savaient qu'ils allaient toujours dans les mêmes boutiques.  
  
« On commence par HoneyDucks ? suggéra Remus, gourmand. »  
  
« Très bien, on s'occupera des cadeaux plus tard, répondit Sirius, en forme. »  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la confiserie et se rendirent vite compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de bonbons qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.  
  
« Fizwizbiz ? qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Remus, perdu. »  
  
« Bulles baveuses ? s'interrogea James. »  
  
« Gommes de Limaces ? s'étonna à son tour Sirius. »  
  
« Des nouveaux parmi nous ? fit une voix. »  
  
Les trois amis se retournèrent pour faire face à une femme qui les regardait étrangement.  
  
« Ah non, tiens, des anciens, corrigea-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. »  
  
« Isabelle ! s'écria Sirius. »  
  
« Salut vous trois, répondit-elle. J'avais entendu des élèves parler des fameux Maraudeurs mais je n'y avais pas trop cru. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous les trois. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas revu vos doubles d'ici. »  
  
« Même moi ? s'étonna Remus. »  
  
« Oui, même toi, Remus, répliqua-t-elle, toujours souriante. Tu n'as pas énormément d'argent alors tu ne passes pas souvent ici. Dommage parce que j'aurais bien aimé te revoir. »  
  
« Alors, comme ça, tu as repris la boutique de tes parents ? demanda James. »  
  
« Oui, ils me l'ont léguée à leur mort. »  
  
« Récemment ? se renseigna discrètement Remus. »  
  
« Quelques jours avant... eh bien avant ton arrestation, Sirius. »  
  
Manière plus polie de dire 'avant ta mort, James', songea James. Isabelle était une jeune fille qu'ils avaient connu à Poudlard en 1975. Elle avait deux ans de plus qu'eux et avait joué dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Lily la considérait un peu comme son mentor. Elle allait être très contente de la revoir.  
  
*******  
  
Lily et Hermione s'affairaient dans la librairie de Pré-Au-Lard, Derviche et Bang. Elles essayaient de trouver des livres de sortilèges défensifs.  
  
« Tu crois qu'il faudra leur offrir ? demanda Lily. »  
  
« Pas pour Noël, en tout cas, répliqua Hermione. Je les connais assez pour savoir qu'ils seraient déçus d'avoir un livre pour cadeau de Noël. »  
  
« Alors, est-ce que tu as une autre idée ? demanda à nouveau Lily. »  
  
« Oui, des farces et attrapes et des objets magiques, répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. »  
  
« Très bonne idée ! s'écria Lily. Il faudra aussi passer acheter nos robes de soirée. »  
  
« Et je dois envoyer un hibou, ajouta Hermione, occupée à feuilleter un gros grimoire poussiéreux. »  
  
« Ah oui ? Pour qui ? demanda Lily, très curieuse. »  
  
Hermione leva la tête de son livre et rougit.  
  
« Viktor ! J'en étais sûre ! cria Lily. »  
  
« Chut ! s'empressa-t-elle de la faire taire. Promets-moi que tu ne le diras pas à Ron. »  
  
« Juré ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux lui écrire ? »  
  
Hermione s'empourpra encore un peu et se pencha vers la future mère de son meilleur ami.  
  
« Je vais lui avouer mes sentiments. »  
  
« Je croyais que tu n'en avais que pour Ron, chuchota Lily, excitée. »  
  
« Justement, répliqua Hermione, un sourire malin fendant son visage mince. »  
  
Lily sourit à son tour et regarda son amie, ravie.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, elles se rendaient à Gaichiffon.  
  
« Il faut que tu me mettes au courant de ce qui se porte ou pas. La mode semble avoir beaucoup changé depuis les 70's, dit Lily. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas une experte, répondit Hermione. Mais je vais essayer de faire ce que je peux. »  
  
Elles furetèrent dans les rayons, à la recherche d'une robe originale quand elles tombèrent sur une petite rouquine.  
  
« Salut, Ginny ! dit Hermione. Comment tu vas ? »  
  
« Ca va, Hermione. Salut Lily. Je n'arrive pas à me trouver une tenue qui m'irait pour le bal. »  
  
« Tu comptes y aller avec qui ? demanda Lily. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas mais je préfère ne pas être à court d'habits. Le fait est que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent et que toutes les belles robes sont très chères. »  
  
« J'ai un marché à te proposer, dit alors Hermione. Tu nous aides à trouver nos robes, tu nous conseilles, étant donné que tu adores ça. En échange, on t'aide à payer la robe que tu choisiras, quelque soit le prix. »  
  
Ginny rougit légèrement. D'après ce que Hermione lui avait dit des Weasley, Lily supposait qu'elle allait refuser une telle offre. Mais Ginny accepta. Et elles passèrent plus d'une heure à observer toutes les tenues possibles. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de la boutique, elles croisèrent Ron et Harry.  
  
« Salut les garçons, les aborda Lily. Vous vous débrouillez bien avec vos achats ? »  
  
« Oui, ça va, on est en marche vers Zonko, répondit Ron. »  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas passé ici ? demanda Hermione. Vous n'avez pas besoin de tenue de soirée ? »  
  
« Non, j'en ai déjà une et Fred et George en ont offert une à Ron cet été, répondit Harry. »  
  
« Et tu vas te contenter de celle que j'ai vu traîner sur ton lit tout à l'heure ? s'étonna Lily. »  
  
« Oui, elle est très bien, répliqua Harry. Elle a la couleur de nos yeux. »  
  
Lily soupira et glissa un mot dans l'oreille de Ginny. Celle-ci prit une teinte grenadine et acquiesça.  
  
« Ginny est d'accord pour t'aider à trouver une nouvelle robe. Quant à nous, on a déjà nos tenues donc on va vous laisser, dit Lily. »  
  
Harry, interloqué, regardait sa future mère comme si il venait de lui pousser des antennes sur la tête. Puis, il l'observa partir en compagnie d'Hermione.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
« Je reviens tout de suite, annonça Ron en se lançant à la poursuite des jeunes filles. »  
  
Harry se retrouva seul avec Ginny qui semblait mal à l'aise.  
  
« Hem... eh bien... on y va ? demanda-t-elle, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et la suivit à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il ressentait quelque chose de très étrange dans son ventre. Le seul sentiment qui était familier à celui-ci était des crampes d'estomac. Pourtant, Harry savait que son repas de midi n'avait rien à voir avec cette sensation. Il ôta son écharpe et ses gants en pénétrant dans la pièce chauffée et observa la petite soeur de Ron. Elle était vêtue d'une robe légère, d'une écharpe rapiécée et de chaussures trouées. Ses cheveux roux étaient éparses sur ses épaules et le bout de son nez, sûrement glacé, était aussi rouge que sa chevelure.  
  
« Bon, que veux-tu comme genre de robe ? demanda timidement Ginny. »  
  
« Je... je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, pris de court. Je ne m'y connais pas question vêtements. »  
  
« Tu veux que je choisisse à ta place ? devina la jeune fille. »  
  
« Non, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, répliqua Harry, embarrassé. Je vais faire un tour et tu me conseilleras. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. »  
  
« Ca ne me gêne pas du tout, Harry, répondit-elle avec un sourire et en levant les yeux vers lui. J'adore ça. »  
  
« Oh, tant mieux, répondit le Gryffondor, ça m'arrange. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lily insiste pour que j'ai une nouvelle robe. »  
  
« C'est ta mère, elle veut que tu sois le plus beau possible, répondit Ginny. »  
  
Ainsi, la conversation fut amorcée et ils passèrent un bon moment à tester les différentes robes de bal. Au début, tous deux n'osaient pas trop parler, mais ils se mirent très vite à l'aise. Lorsqu'Harry sortit du magasin, il se sentait léger, ainsi que sa bourse. Mais il s'aperçut de deux choses : Ron ne les avait pas rejoint et Ginny grelottait dans sa robe très fine.  
  
Harry s'empressa de retirer son écharpe et la noua autour du cou de Ginny. Puis, il ôta sa cape et la passa sur le dos de la rouquine. Celle-ci laissa échapper un merci réservé et rougit de plus belle.  
  
« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé à acheter une robe, la remercia Harry. Pour la peine, je t'emmène boire une bierraubeurre aux Trois-Balais. »  
  
« Tu ne veux pas retrouver Ron ? demanda Ginny. »  
  
« Il y est sûrement déjà, répondit Harry. Allez, viens, ça nous réchauffera. »  
  
Ils se mirent en route vers le pub, sous la neige. Ils passèrent devant La Poste où les hiboux se protégeaient du blizzard par leur plumes épaisses. Ginny et Harry observèrent pendant un moment le paysage silencieusement, en marchant. Ginny se frotta les mains et Harry remarqua que ses doigts viraient au bleu. Il n'hésita pas, il attrapa ses mains avec ses gants en fourrure et tenta de les réchauffer. Ginny ne broncha pas et se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent aux Trois-Balais.  
  
Harry vivait un moment magique.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
James avait retrouvé sa petite amie aux Trois-Balais, radieuse. Le vent avait donné une teinte rosée à ses joues et ses yeux émeraude brillaient. Lily et Hermione avaient passé leur après-midi à faire du shopping et semblaient s'être amusées comme des petites folles. Lily lui avait même confié quelque chose :  
  
« Ron a invité Hermione à l'accompagner au bal. Ils étaient tous les deux très gênés et j'ai du feinter une activité très importante pour ne pas les déranger. »  
  
Elle lui avait chuchoté ça à l'oreille, ce qui était passé inaperçu puisqu'ils se faisaient toujours des messe-basses. Ron et Hermione discutaient tranquillement avec Sirius et Remus, comme si de rien n'était. Un courant d'air décoiffa les cheveux de James déjà en pétard et il leva la tête. Harry venait de rentrer dans le pub et semblait mort de froid. Une jeune fille l'accompagnait. De loin, il ne la reconnut pas et il échangea un sourire complice avec Lily, qui, elle-même, observa Hermione avec un regard vainqueur.  
  
« Oups ! J'ai oublié de rejoindre Harry et Ginny tout à l'heure, s'écria Ron. »  
  
Harry leur fit un petit signe de loin, prit deux bierraubeurres et se dirigea vers leur table, suivi de la petite soeur de Ron.  
  
« Salut ! Dit-il, le visage souriant. Vous avez fini tous vos achats ? »  
  
« Ouais, et toi ? Tu as trouvé une belle robe ? demanda Lily. »  
  
« Euh... oui. »  
  
Il s'installa et les conversations reprirent. James sourit à son fils, histoire de l'encourager.  
  
Bientôt, 17h arriva et il fallut rejoindre Patmol.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Harry fit signe à ses amis que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait et qu'il était temps de se mettre en route. Ron, comme à son habitude, expédia Ginny à voir ailleurs, sans prendre la peine de se montrer gentil. Harry tenta de rattraper le coup.  
  
« Excuse-nous, Ginny, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille et tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Je suis vraiment désolé. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien, j'y suis habituée, répondit Ginny en lui rendant ses affaires. »  
  
Harry se sentit encore plus mal et refusa de récupérer sa cape et son écharpe. Puis, ils gagnèrent la Cabane Hurlante. En chemin, Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à Ginny plus gentiment de ne pas venir avec eux. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que ses deux meilleurs amis, marchant côte à côte, étaient terriblement gênés. Un aboiement le fit revenir à la réalité.  
  
Un gros chien noir, aux poils hirsutes, se situait devant la cabane.  
  
« Sniffle ! s'écria Harry. »  
  
Il se précipita vers le chien et lui ébouriffa les poils, tandis que Sirius, Remus et James le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Sirius allait dire quelque chose mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire. Ils suivirent tous le chemin glacé et parvinrent enfin à une grotte isolée.  
  
Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, Harry posa son sac de nourriture près de journaux et se déchargea de ses achats. Puis, il se dirigea vers Buck, et suivit le procédé pour le caresser. Quand il se retourna, il aperçut son parrain, le vrai, l'unique et l'adulte Sirius Black. Il souriait aux Maraudeurs mais Harry s'aperçut que ses joues étaient blanches, comme s'il était malade.  
  
« Ca va, Sirius ? demanda Harry, inquiet. »  
  
Sirius et Patmol se retournèrent tous les deux, mais, très vite, ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'adressait à l'adulte. Ce dernier étreignit son filleul et lui répondit :  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Harry. Tout va bien. »  
  
« Bien sûr, répliqua Harry, sarcastique. Etant donné qu'il fait -10°C dehors, que tu es poursuivi par le ministère, que tu ne peux pas te nourrir avec ce temps et que tes habits sont trop légers. Tout va pour le mieux. »  
  
Patmol eut un léger sourire et rétorqua :  
  
« Depuis quand tu es un filleul-poule ? »  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire. Tandis que Harry présentait ses deux sacs de nourriture à son parrain, Ron faisait la visite guidée de la grotte aux Maraudeurs.  
  
« Ici réside Sirius Black, évadé de la prison des sorciers, Azkaban, commença-t-il. »  
  
« Eh, tu parles comme si on était à un enterrement, protesta Sirius - le jeune. Pour un peu, tu aurais dit 'Feu Sirius Black', ça ne m'aurait pas choqué ! »  
  
James et Remus rirent de bon coeur et reportèrent leur attention sur le commentaire de Ron.  
  
« A votre droite se situe les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier, disait-il, le visage formel. A votre gauche, le compagnon de route de Mr Black, l'hippogriffe recherché lui aussi, Buck. L'histoire de cette créature magique est pour le moins étrange puisqu'il s'est enfui en une seconde, alors qu'il était condamné à mort pour avoir griffé Mr Draco Malfoy, le Serpentard le plus arrogant de tout Poudlard. En effet, l'horrible élève l'avait insulté sans la moindre retenue et avait subi ce que l'orgueil de la bête n'avait pas supporté. Ainsi, Buck a réussi à se sauver tandis que son heure approchait, et a rejoint l'évadé Sirius Black. Prosternez-vous devant le miracle de la jungle animale. »  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione, le visage en feu, s'était assise. Harry, désintéressé par le repas de son parrain, lui demanda :  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air gênée. »  
  
« Oh, rien de spécial, bafouilla-t-elle. C'est juste Ron... il m'a... »  
  
« Invité à l'accompagner au bal ? finit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. »  
  
Hermione hocha la tête, le visage complètement rouge, à présent. Harry réprima un éclat de rire.  
  
« Il était temps ! s'exclama-t-il. »  
  
« De quoi vous parlez ? se renseigna Remus. »  
  
« Du bal, répondit Harry. »  
  
Remus échangea un sourire avec Harry mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
  
« Alors, Patmol, dit Harry lorsque tous furent assis autour de leur hôte, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois ? »  
  
« Tant que la température me le permettait encore, j'ai fait le tour des personnes susceptibles de résister à Voldemort. J'ai d'ailleurs eu quelques problèmes concernant ma soi-disant culpabilité. Tiens, au fait, vous n'avez pas frémit quand j'ai dit Voldemort ! »  
  
Sirius semblait à la fois content, à la fois surpris par leurs réactions : tout le monde se comportait normalement.  
  
« Ron, Hermione, Lily, depuis quand vous arrivez à vous tenir lorsque je dis 'Voldemort' ? »  
  
« Depuis quelques mois, répondit simplement Hermione. Nous arrivons même presque à le dire. »  
  
« Ah oui ? Je parie que c'est grâce à Moony. »  
  
« Oui, le professeur Lupin s'acharne à nous faire progresser là-dessus, répondit Ron. »  
  
Remus arbora un grand sourire en entendant 'le professeur Lupin' et Sirius lui tira la langue, narquois. Patmol, devant ce comportement juvénile, dissimula une lueur de nostalgie dans ses yeux bleus ravagés par les épreuves. Mais Harry l'avait remarqué et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.  
  
Enfin, une heure plus tard, ils se résignèrent à rentrer au château, après tout un tas d'étreintes et de promesses de se revoir plus tard.  
  
*******  
  
Poudlard était en ébullition. Chacun discutait du prochain bal auprès du feu. Ce n'était plus un sujet de conversation, c'était un vrai débat auquel tout le monde participait. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine, pourtant, dans le Clan des Sept, le seul couple assuré pour la fête était Lily et James.  
  
Beaucoup de filles avaient demandé à Sirius, Remus ou Harry de les accompagner. Etrangement, ils avaient tous décliné poliment à chacune d'elles. Lily était décidée à les pousser à inviter la fille qu'ils souhaitaient. Elle avait déjà repéré quelques affinités mais ne parvenait pas à les aborder naturellement. De plus, Sirius semblait avoir deviné son petit manège et faisait tout pour l'en empêcher.  
  
« Lily, laisse-nous un peu tranquille ! »  
  
« Pas question, si vous n'êtes pas assez matures pour aller voir ces filles, je le ferais à votre place, répliqua-t-elle. »  
  
« Mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! s'exclama Sirius. Peut-être qu'on a tout simplement envie de passer cette soirée en célibataires ! James, dis- lui ! »  
  
James tourna un visage désintéressé vers son meilleur ami.  
  
« Je ne peux rien pour toi, Sirius. Ma chère et tendre est trop têtue. Tu n'arriveras à rien, abandonne. »  
  
Sirius se renfrogna. Remus et Harry arrivèrent en papotant gaiement.  
  
« Les gars, aidez-moi ! implora Sirius. Cette créature de la nature veut aller voir des filles pour leur demander de nous accompagner à ce fichu bal. »  
  
« Quoi ? dit Harry, horrifié. Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein, MAMAN ? »  
  
« Malheureusement, si, répliqua Sirius. Elle a décidé de se comporter comme une maman une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais elle a oublié que nous n'étions pas tous ses fils ! »  
  
« Elle a raison, Lils. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ? demanda Remus, comme toujours calme mais dont les yeux trahissaient sa subite angoisse. »  
  
« Si, je peux, répondit-elle avec un sourire malin. »  
  
« Fais ce que tu veux avec Harry, mais pas avec nous ! s'exclama Sirius »  
  
« Eh ! protesta Harry. »  
  
« Très bien, je ne ferais rien, soupira Lily. »  
  
Des sourires victorieux apparurent sur les trois visages de ses amis et de son futur fils. Mais elle poursuivit, à leur grand dam.  
  
« Sauf si vous ne vous décidez pas à réagir d'ici demain. »  
  
D'un même geste, Harry, Remus et Sirius firent tomber leur tête contre leur torse, désespérés.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
« Je ne veux pas y aller ! gémit Sirius. »  
  
« Si tu ne le fais pas, Lily le fera à ta place, lui rappela Remus. »  
  
« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! s'exclama Sirius. Toi aussi tu dois te jeter à l'eau ! »  
  
Remus soupira en même temps que Sirius. Harry, près d'eux, secoua la tête. Lui aussi devrait trouver une cavalière bientôt avant que Lily ne l'oblige. Et il avait bien quelqu'un en tête. Mais il savait que c'était tout simplement impossible. Amour interdit, comme on dit. Non, là, il dramatisait peut-être un peu trop. Après tout, il pourrait essayer de lui parler, l'air de rien, et aviser. Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi.  
  
« Je sais ce qui se passe dans ta jolie tête de démon angélique, dit Hermione derrière lui. »  
  
« Démon angélique ? s'étonna Harry pour dévier la conversation. »  
  
Mais Hermione était la fille la plus intelligente qu'il ait connu jusqu'à présent.  
  
« Non, non, Harry, n'essaie pas de détourner le sujet ! dit-elle en riant. Viens par là. »  
  
Elle l'attira loin des Maraudeurs et de Ron qui leur jeta un regard troublé. Visiblement, il était jaloux.  
  
« Dis-moi tout, dit Hermione une fois assis au fond de la salle commune. »  
  
« Il n'y a rien à dire, bredouilla Harry. »  
  
« Ne me fais pas ton numéro, Harry. Qui veux-tu inviter ? Sérieusement ? »  
  
« Ginny, murmura-t-il. »  
  
« Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ? »  
  
« Ron, répondit simplement Harry. »  
  
« Je peux m'en occuper, si ça peut t'arranger. »  
  
« Tu ferais ça ? demanda Harry, implorant. »  
  
« Tu es vraiment accroché, on dirait, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Oui, je peux t'aider. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais arrange-toi pour en parler à Ginny avant. »  
  
Harry acquiesça, reconnaissant. Il la remercia et ils retrouvèrent le reste de la troupe.  
  
  
  
********  
  
James était au courant des plans de Sirius. Il était décidé à se lancer et d'inviter une jolie fille qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Quant à Remus, James n'était parvenu à le faire parler, mais il semblait avoir lui aussi quelqu'un en tête. James avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler mais lui proposa gentiment son aide :  
  
« Je ne veux pas te forcer à dire quoique ce soit, mais si tu veux que je t'aide... à te lancer... ou... quoique ce soit... n'hésite pas. »  
  
« Je sais, James, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Remus avec un sourire. J'irais bientôt la voir. »  
  
« Qui ça ? demanda Lily qui venait d'apparaître dans leur chambre. »  
  
Remus secoua la tête, frappé par l'éternelle curiosité de sa meilleure amie. James, amusé, embrassa doucement sa petite amie.  
  
« Je suis très contente que vous vous jetiez tous à l'eau. Comme ça, nous serons tous bien accompagnés pour ce Bal. »  
  
Elle fit un grand sourire et sortit de la pièce.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
J'ai longuement hésité si je débutais le bal déjà dans ce chapitre, ou si je ne faisais qu'en parler. Aussi, je me suis demandé si je devais déjà raconter les demandes de cavaliers mais j'ai préféré réunir tout ça dans le prochain. J'ai été très rapide pour ce chapitre, parce qu'il me tardait vraiment de l'écrire. Personnellement, j'en suis plus satisfaite que le précédent. J'imagine qu'il est plus intéressant que le 21. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Ok, ce n'est qu'une autre mise en situation, mais je dois bien passer par là ! Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Après tout, on en est (déjà) au 22e chapitre, alors ça doit vous plaire pour y être arrivés.  
  
Remerciements aux super reviewers qui me font part de leurs super pensées :  
  
Yoann : salut ! ça va mieux que la semaine dernière ? même si ta review était pour le chapitre 20, je te remercie ici. Donc merci beaucoup !! et pour ta question, eh bien, j'y répondrais, cette fois-ci. J'ai été tentée de ne rien dire mais je préfère y répondre finalement, même si je n'aime pas dévoiler l'avenir de 'mes' personnages. Donc, OUVREZ BIEN VOS YEUX , CELA NE SE REPRODUIRA QUE TRES RAREMENT : JE VAIS FAIRE UNE REVELATION ! ! ! ATTENTION A CEUX QUI N'AIMENT PAS CA, QU'ILS PASSENT LA LIGNE ! ! ! Bon, ok, ce n'est pas vraiment une révélation mais un démenti. Non, Harry ne se suicidera pas. Personnellement, je trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment dans son caractère. Et même si je le fais très souffrir (non, Herm', je ne suis pas sadique par volonté, mais par nécessité !), il n'ira pas jusqu'à se suicider. Rassuré ?  
  
Emrah Potter : ah, Emrah, tes reviews me font toujours bien plaisir. Je l'ai trouvé vraiment plat, le chapitre précédent mais si tu ne le penses pas, c'est l'essentiel ! Voyez comme les commentaires des lecteurs ont un rôle indispensable ! ! ! Merci beaucoup ! a propos, je suis vraiment ravie que mon histoire fasse partie de tes préférées.  
  
Fleur : tu adores quand même ? Ca, je ne le comprends pas du tout. Mais, que veux-tu, je suis en permanence déçue par mon travail (*soupir très très modeste*). Moi aussi je préfère écrire les drames (c'est basé sur ça, d'ailleurs !) mais l'action est plus complexe. Bref, je n'aime pas le chapitre 21. Celui-là est beaucoup mieux selon moi. Ok, c'est plus à l'eau de rose, mais c'est la période de Noël. Ça fait ça à beaucoup de gens. Bisous et merci !  
  
Sarah : ah, oui, c'est vrai que MON petit Harry est bien mieux quand il est en forme. Il remonte la pente, et, oui, TOUTE PETITE REVELATION : il la remontra encore un petit moment. C'est mieux comme ça, non ? et puis, c'est logique, la vie est faite de hauts et de bas. Moi-même, je suis dans une période de neutralité. C'est peut-être pour ça que le chapitre 21 était si morne. De toute façon, je n'aime pas le chiffre 21. Le 20 est bien mieux. Oulà, je commence à parler de ma vie, c'est pas bon du tout ! Bisous et merci à toi aussi ! ! !  
  
Bouboule26 : là, tu as totalement raison. Et une cause en plus sur ma liste de 'pourquoi laisser une review' (imaginaire, évidemment). Ça m'a bien remonté le moral, ça. C'est vrai que je me plains souvent de mes chapitres mais celui-là était vraiment trop nul. Mais comme tu dis, il faut bien qu'il soit là, sinon l'action ne deviendrait plus du tout intéressante. Et puis, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il servait de lien entre le 20 et le 22. Histoire de changer et replacer la situation avant le grand événement de fin d'année ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Mymye-Potter : salut Myriam ! Pour la review, il va falloir attendre un peu, désolée. Je n'ai plus de forfait ! Et le temps qu'on m'installe l'ADSL (forfait illimité), je ne sais pas si on sera déjà mi-novembre ! Bref, pour l'instant j' « emprunte » des heures de ma mère et je ne peux pas déposer des reviews ! A part ça, revenons à ta review. Comment ça, le calme avant la tempête ? Et après, c'est moi, la sadique ? Ahhh, non, je t'assure que ça va mieux, pour l'instant ! Mais merci beaucoup pour ces compliments !  
  
Winky : Mais pourquoi vous pensez tous que je suis cruelle ? Ok, j'ai fait souffrir les personnages à plusieurs reprises, mais ce n'était que mon point de vue sur la situation ! ! ! Et puis, tu ne trouves pas que ce chapitre n'avait rien de dramatique ? Je suis entrain de me forger une réputation d'enfer, j'ai l'impression ! Enfin, si tu trouves toi aussi que le chapitre 21 était pas mal...moi, ça me va ! Merci beaucoup ! Et pour les petites amies, eh bien... tu n'as pas eu ta réponse ?  
  
StarsAngel01 : ouh... pas bon, les ordis qui plantent ! Mais si tu as réussi à me laisser une review, je m'en fous ! ^_^je plaisante !! a part ça, pour la dédicace, c'est rien, tu es ma plus fidèle revieweuse, après tout, il fallait bien que je te dédicace un chapitre ! (oh là là, j'ai la forte impression que ma tête enfle !! s'il te plaît, Cath, aide-moi à repasser les portes ! ). Décidément, je comprends pas ce que vous trouvez tous à ce chapitre minable (21) mais je commence à le trouver moins minable maintenant que j'ai plein de compliments. Non, franchement, je comprends pas. Il est utile mais pas beau ! bref, je n'arriverais vraiment pas à me débarrasser de toi, comme tu me l'as fait comprendre. Zut ! ah, oui, les insultes sont vraiment space (ok, ça veut dire bizarre dans mon langage d'adolescente française) mais après tout, ce sont des bébés hippogriffes ! tout le monde sait que les bébés hippogriffes ont des insultes tirées par les cheveux ! Ouais, Harry va mieux. JE NE SUIS PAS CRUELLE ! JE SUIS JUSTE REALISTE ! Je crée les événements et les répercutions viennent d'elles- mêmes ! Oh, ça va ! pff... comprennent rien, ces lecteurs ! Ah oui, si tu es d'accord avec moi... (#^_^#) Gros bisous et merci pour tes super reviews super longues !  
  
Luna : tant mieux que ça te dérange pas que j'utilise ton pseudo. Ça lui va bien, non ? J'ai pas trouvé ça très original personnellement, mais bon. Merci beaucoup !  
  
Casey : oh, c'est trop gentil. Tu ne dois pas te forcer à me complimenter, tu sais. Je sais bien qu'il n'était vraiment pas génial et pas du tout original ! Moui, bon... A part ça, j'ai tout fait pour que ce chapitre (22) soit magnifique. Ça faisait un bout de temps que j'y pensais et j'avais trop hâte d'y arriver ! J'espère que ça rend aussi bien que ce que je m'étais imaginé depuis le début. Et si tu veux me remercier, eh bien, ne t'en prives pas mais je trouve que c'est un peu paradoxal. Merci beaucoup pour tout ça, je suis très fière de faire partie de tes auteurs favoris !  
  
Eowyn : ok, je ne sais pas si tu as lu ma fic sur ce site, mais au cas où, je te réponds ici. Je l'ai déjà fait par mail mais j'insiste pour le refaire : merci beaucoup. Même si des reviews font très plaisir, les mails sont plus personnels et personne ne peut les lire à part moi donc j'ai été très contente de recevoir ton message. Tu peux le refaire, ça ne me dérange pas ! ( 


	23. Préparations du bal

Voici le chapitre, qui aurait du arriver avant, des préparations du bal. Là encore, j'aurais du commencer déjà le Bal vraiment, mais je me suis aperçue que mon inspiration m'avait mené déjà loin et je préfère donc reporter ça au prochain, que vous aurez sûrement vendredi de la semaine prochaine.  
  
Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews (c'est Pheneatis qui s'en est aperçue) et j'en suis toute gonflée d'orgueil. certains me disent que j'ai de la concurrence dans les fictions (absolument magnifiques, je tiens à le répéter) d'Alohomora, une superbe écrivaine en herbe. Je répondrais à ceux-ci qu'ils voient en moi quelque chose qu'il n'y a pas. Je ne suis pas de taille à concurrencer J.K Rowling, alors qu'Alo en a les capacités. C'est sûr, ça me fait énormément plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, mais vous me surestimez. Bien entendu, il doit y avoir pas mal de lecteurs qui ne supportent pas ma fic et qui doivent maudire mon satané orgueil. A ceux-là je répondrai : venez donner votre avis dans les reviews, je préfère qu'il y ait de tous les avis plutôt que seulement des positifs. Evidemment, c'est mieux quand ce sont des compliments, mais les critiques me font bien plus progresser ! Osez svp !  
  
Sinon, ce chapitre est surtout axé sur Harry, désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça. J'espère que j'ai répondu à vos attentes sans pour autant casser le suspense et en me maintenant à ce que je m'étais imaginé. Et, dernière chose (oui, je le promets, c'est la dernière), ce chapitre est dédié à .... Ccilia et Fleur parce qu'elles me laissent toutes les deux des reviews depuis le début. Je vais essayer de dédier un chapitre à tous les lecteurs qui me review. Je crois même que je vais dédier les précédents chapitres, et donc les republier. Donc, à venir, surveiller les précédents !  
  
Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, juste le résumé du précédent chapitre :  
  
Harry s'est repris en main, tout va pour le mieux, en particulier lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Il y rejoint, en compagnie de tous ses amis, Patmol (Sirius adulte) et passe un très bon moment. Il a aussi acheté une nouvelle robe de bal avec Ginny, qu'il trouve très gentille, drôle... bref, vous m'avez compris.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 23 : Les préparations du Bal  
  
Harry s'approcha lentement de Ginny. Elle bavardait joyeusement avec ses amies de son année, au dessus de quelques devoirs de métamorphose. Harry s'installa à côté, comme si de rien n'était. Il sortit son essai d'Histoire de la Magie et fit mine de se concentrer dessus.  
  
Il entendit des murmures. Visiblement, sa présence alimentait les rumeurs. Il feint de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et d'être totalement absorbé par son livre. Bientôt, les chuchotements se firent plus forts et quelques gloussements apparurent. Il se dit que c'était le meilleur moment et il leva la tête. Surpris, il regarda Ginny avec un sourire et lui dit :  
  
« Tiens, salut Ginny. Ça va ? »  
  
Les amies de Ginny pouffèrent et la rouquine rougit. Elle répondit timidement :  
  
« Bonjour Harry. Je vais bien, merci. Même si je n'arrive pas vraiment à résoudre ce devoir pour McGonagall. »  
  
Harry sourit à pleines dents. Il avait une occasion pour s'approcher d'elle sans faire - trop - jaser ses amies.  
  
« Je peux y jeter un coup d'oeil si tu veux. Je l'ai fait l'an dernier, je devrais pouvoir le refaire, dit-il, l'air de rien. »  
  
Ginny approuva, le teint cramoisi.  
  
« Tu viens par là ? Il n'y a pas assez de place de ton côté. »  
  
'Bravo, Harry, ça c'est discret !' se maudit-il. Ginny s'approcha. Harry observa l'énoncé de la question et sourit intérieurement. Il n'y avait pas plus simple lorsqu'on l'avait fait toute une année. Il tenta de lui expliquer le mieux possible la technique à adopter, si bien qu'il en oublia presque son but premier.  
  
Finalement, il parvint à éclairer l'esprit de la jeune fille qui sourit soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. Harry ne pensa plus à rien à ce moment- là. Il n'avait plus en tête que ce merveilleux visage qui s'illuminait d'une façon si magnifique.. .  
  
« Harry ! Harry ! tu es toujours là ? »  
  
Harry s'arracha à la contemplation de la jeune fille et prit un air hébété.  
  
« Oui, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bredouilla-t-il, hagard. »  
  
Ginny éclata de rire. Un rire mélodieux, chantant, léger. Un rire qui résonna encore quelques instants dans le cerveau d'Harry, le remettant dans la brume la plus totale. Finalement, il se décida lorsqu'une main toucha son épaule. C'était Ginny qui l'y avait placé.  
  
« Merci de m'avoir aidé, Harry, c'est vraiment gentil. »  
  
« De rien, c'est naturel, répondit-il. Dis-moi, je peux te parler un instant ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que tu étais entrain de faire ? demanda-t-elle, l'air surprise. »  
  
Harry sourit et ses yeux se firent à nouveau vagues. En plus d'être intelligente et belle, elle était drôle !  
  
« Je t'écoute, dit-elle gentiment. »  
  
« Tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi, dit Harry dans un élan de sûreté soudain. »  
  
Malheureusement, il perdit tout son sang froid une demie seconde après avoir prononcé la phrase et se remit à se maudire silencieusement. Son coeur s'emballa alors que Ginny rangeait une mèche de cheveux roux - 'et si soyeux' - derrière son oreille. Elle ouvrit la bouche et, cette fois-ci, l'organe principal du brun rata une pulsation, tellement l'angoisse le tenait.  
  
« Je t'en prie, ne fais pas durer le suspense plus longtemps ! J'en peux plus, la supplia-t-il. »  
  
« Ok, je me lance, répondit-elle après avoir laissé échapper un nouveau rire clair. On m'a déjà demandé. »  
  
« Oh. »  
  
Harry se sentait tout bonnement ridicule. Comment choisissait-il les filles ? Dire qu'on lui avait demandé plusieurs fois, pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté.  
  
« Mais j'ai toujours refusé en attendant que tu viennes, finit Ginny avec un sourire incroyablement beau aux lèvres. »  
  
Harry se retint d'éclater de joie. Ça y était ! Il allait pouvoir passer une soirée avec celle qu'il.. . qu'il quoi, au fait ? Cessant de s'interroger sur la nature de ses sentiments pour Ginny, il passa aux choses sérieuses.  
  
« Il y a un seul problème. »  
  
« Ron, termina-t-elle, le visage reflétant son ennui. »  
  
« Hermione a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait et je suppose qu'elle y arrivera mais il vaut mieux ne rien dire avant qu'il n'ait donné son avis. »  
  
« Très bien, on ne dira rien, accepta Ginny. Je suis très heureuse que tu m'ai demandé d'être ta cavalière. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
Un cri avait surgit dans la salle commune et un Ron horrifié arrivait vers eux.  
  
« Oh oh ! ne put que dire Harry, conscient de la suite. »  
  
  
  
********  
  
Lily mangeait tranquillement à sa table, observant du coin de l'oeil Sirius aborder une jolie fille à la table des Serdaigle. A croire qu'il avait un faible pour cette maison. Il en revint tout content, et prêt à tout raconter à ses amis.  
  
« Elle s'appelle Lisa Turpin, dit-il. »  
  
« Mais je la connais, dit Harry, elle joue dans l'équipe des Serdaigle. »  
  
« Ouais, et c'est une sacrée gardienne ! répondit Sirius. C'est comme ça que l'idée m'est venue. »  
  
« Et elle t'a répondu oui ? demanda Remus, effaré par temps d'aise à parler aux filles. »  
  
« Ouais ! répondit Sirius, visiblement très fier de son exploit. »  
  
« Il ne reste plus que toi, Remus, lui rappela Lily. Harry en a déjà trouvé une, on l'a suffisamment entendu tout à l'heure dans la salle commune. »  
  
Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Ron dont les oreilles rougirent. Il avait piqué la crise du siècle en apprenant que son meilleur ami avait un faible pour sa petite soeur. Hermione avait expliqué à Lily que Ron était surprotecteur avec elle. Il n'avait donc pas tellement apprécié qu'un garçon s'intéresse à elle, en particulier Harry. Mais, après des débats particulièrement bruyants entre Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione, Ron avait été convaincu que tout était pour le mieux. Et Harry et Ginny s'étaient échangés un regard assez tendre et complice tandis que Ron lui en lançait un lourd de sens. Désormais, comme elle l'avait fait remarqué, Remus était le seul à demeurer sans cavalière dans leur clan. Mais cela ne durerait sûrement pas.  
  
D'ailleurs, le jeune loup-garou se levait déjà. Lily crut qu'il allait proposer à une jeune fille de lui faire l'honneur de l'accompagner à la soirée. Et elle eut un hic en voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs.  
  
« Il ne va tout de même pas demander à McGonagall d'être sa cavalière ! s'emporta Lily, abasourdie. »  
  
James eut un fou rire passager et Sirius la regarda de travers. Lily reporta son regard sur la table des professeurs où Remus parlait avec... son double de l'époque. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Lily s'abstint de poser des questions, luttant contre sa curiosité naturelle. Remus n'apprécierait sûrement pas.  
  
  
  
********  
  
James sortait de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Sirius quand Remus les rejoignit précipitamment. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur, leur fit un sourire étrange et lança :  
  
« Vous m'attendez ? »  
  
James et Sirius approuvèrent, étonnés, et obéirent. Ils assistèrent à une scène dont ils se souviendraient longtemps tellement elle ne correspondait pas à leur Remus.  
  
En effet, il se dirigeait à pas assurés vers un petit groupe de Poufsouffle. James les connaissait de vue puisqu'ils partageaient le cours de Botanique. Il crut donc reconnaître Justin Finch-Fletchey, que Harry leur avait présenté, et son ami Ernie McMillan. Deux ou trois filles se situaient avec eux. Remus aborda l'une d'elle, une jeune fille au teint rosé et aux longs cheveux blonds. Il l'écarta de ses amis et se lança dans ce qui semblait être un long monologue de ses sentiments lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue et de sa volonté de passer la soirée en sa compagnie.  
  
Sirius était littéralement pliés de rire en entendant les bribes de phrases que Remus prononçait. James, lui, se cachait le visage avec les mains pour s'empêcher d'imiter son ami. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Remus revenait vers eux, le sang aux joues et un immense sourire triomphant et heureux plaqué sur son visage.  
  
« Alors ? demanda Sirius entre deux hoquets. »  
  
« Je...je crois que j'en ai fait un peu trop. Mais ça a marché, elle m'accompagne, répondit-il, le regard vague. »  
  
James ne put cette fois se retenir et éclata de rire. Il résonna dans le hall d'entrée et attira plusieurs personnes, dont Harry et Lily.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? se renseigna Lily, intriguée. »  
  
« Remus a demandé à une fille blonde de Poufsouffle de l'accompagner, expliqua James. »  
  
« Hannah Abbot ? s'étonna Harry. Elle est très timide, je ne comprends pas qu'elle ait accepté. »  
  
« C'est justement parce qu'elle réagit comme moi qu'elle m'a plu, avoua Remus, le visage rouge. »  
  
« Et en quoi c'est drôle ? demanda Lily. »  
  
« Il lui a sortit un monologue de cinq minutes ! s'esclaffa Sirius, au bord des larmes. »  
  
Lily se mit à rire elle aussi, ce qui accentua le rougissement de son ami. Ça y était, ils étaient tous casés ! (nda : contentes Hermichoc, Winky et toutes les autres ?)  
  
  
  
********  
  
On était vendredi soir. Pour la première fois, Harry devrait s'entraîner tout seul. Lily et Hermione s'étaient procurés des manuels sur ce qu'il devait apprendre. Il se rendit donc à la salle désaffectée en pensant à Ginny et à son merveilleux sourire. Et aussi à la soirée magnifique qui allait se dérouler le lendemain.  
  
La journée avait passé très vite, étant donné qu'Harry rêvassait sans cesse. C'était sa dernière journée de cours de l'année mais il ne s'en souciait absolument pas. McGonagall, Mr Weasley et Rogue le lui avaient fait remarqué plusieurs fois durant la journée, chacun avec des intonations différentes : Le professeur de Métamorphose lui avait fait remarqué sèchement qu'il était complètement dans la lune, suite à quoi Remus s'était recroquevillé. Le père de Ron lui avait tapé gentiment sur l'épaule histoire de le réveiller. Et Rogue avait retiré vingt points à Gryffondor pour inattention.  
  
Bref, il entra dans la salle, le regard rêveur, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un y était déjà.  
  
« Malfoy, constata-t-il. Ravi de te voir ici. »  
  
« Moi de même, Potter, répliqua-t-il. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête et s'installa au fond de la pièce. Il commença à se concentrer sur le premier sortilège lorsque le Serpentard l'interpella.  
  
« Potter ! Ca tient toujours ta proposition ? »  
  
Harry leva la tête et eut un sourire franc.  
  
« Pour sûr. »  
  
« Alors j'accepte. A une condition. »  
  
Harry soupira. Il aurait du s'en douter.  
  
« Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi, dit Malfoy. J'ai remarqué que le loup- garou junior allait au Bal avec Hannah Abott. »  
  
« Et... ? incita Harry, indécis de la tournure que prenaient les choses. »  
  
« Ca vous rapprochera sûrement, et j'aimerais pour une fois me débarrasser de Pansy et y aller avec une fille qui me plaît. »  
  
« Hannah ? demanda Harry. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! répliqua Draco, méprisant. Je te parle de sa copine, Susan Bones. »  
  
« En résumé, tu veux que je l'invite à ta place ? conclut Harry. »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Je veux bien le faire. Si tu cesse d'appeler Remus 'loup-garou' et que tu ne prononces plus jamais devant moi l'expression atroce 'sang de bourbe'. C'est clair ? »  
  
Draco sembla considérer cela pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, il accepta et ils se remirent tous deux au travail.  
  
Après une heure de pratique, Harry était exténué. Il alla se coucher immédiatement après avoir passé le seuil de la tour de Gryffondor. Il fit un vague bonne nuit à ses amis, sourit à Ginny et se hâta de gagner son lit en pensant au lendemain. Il avait vraiment hâte.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Dans une pièce sombre, un serpent enroulé sur un tapis, une atmosphère si épaisse qu'on aurait pu la couper. Un vent glacé. Une voix terriblement aiguë. Un homme replet à la main d'argent. Harry savait parfaitement où et avec qui il se trouvait.  
  
« Queudver ! dit la voix clame et cruelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »  
  
« Oui, maître ? répondit le traître en s'approchant du fauteuil où résidait Voldemort. »  
  
« Dis-moi que tu as bien compris mon plan. »  
  
« J'ai compris votre plan, maître, répondit la voix mal-assurée de Queudver. »  
  
« Quel en est le but ? demanda Voldemort comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple test de collégien. »  
  
« De... déstabiliser Harry Potter, maître, répondit à nouveau Pettigrow. »  
  
« C'est bien, Queudver. Tu commences à peine à me satisfaire. Endoloris ! »  
  
Le corps de Queudver fut secoué de spasmes tandis qu'il poussait des hurlements déchirants.  
  
« On ne s'y fait jamais, hein, Queudver ? rit Voldemort de sa voix glacée. Tu sauras la prochaine fois qu'il ne faut jamais hésiter devant Lord Voldemort. »  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Remus et James l'entouraient, l'air anxieux.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda James, très inquiet. »  
  
« Rien de bien important, répondit Harry d'un air faussement détaché. Comme d'habitude, Voldemort qui cherche à me tuer et Queudver qui s'est pris un Doloris. »  
  
« Tant mieux pour lui, dit Remus, d'un ton plus agité que d'ordinaire. »  
  
« Ron n'aurait pas du se réveiller aussi ? demanda James, pas vraiment rassuré. »  
  
« Ron ne se réveillerait pas pour si peu, répondit Harry en réprimant un sourire. Mais Hermione l'est sûrement. »  
  
« Lily doit s'occuper d'elle mais on ferait mieux d'aller la voir, dit Remus. »  
  
Harry se leva péniblement, abandonnant au passage la douce chaleur de ses couvertures et se projetant dans un monde glacé. Il saisit sa robe de chambre et suivit son père et Remus. Ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir des filles sans bruit et rejoignirent le lit d'Hermione.  
  
« Comment savez-vous que c'est son lit ? s'étonna Harry. »  
  
« James rend parfois des petites visites à sa future épouse, répondit Remus, espiègle de bon matin. »  
  
Lily donnait la main à Hermione, qui s'était redressée sur son lit. Elles se rendirent compte que les garçons étaient là et relevèrent la tête vers eux.  
  
« Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda Hermione, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Et Ron ? »  
  
« Ca va, Hermione, répondit Harry avec un sourire rassurant. Et Ron dort toujours. »  
  
« Je ne m'y habituerais pas, je crois, avoua-t-elle. Comment fais-tu ? »  
  
« Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, dit Harry. On a vu pire, non ? »  
  
« Toi peut-être, dit Hermione dans un soupir. Je ne l'avais jamais vécu. Tu nous en a souvent parlé, mais... »  
  
« Allez, Hermione, je commence à avoir l'habitude de ces menaces, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Tu vas danser avec Ron, après tout. »  
  
Hermione sourit légèrement. Soudain, deux cris hystériques se firent entendre dans le dortoir.  
  
« Quoi ? Tu vas au Bal avec Ron ? »  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit, Mignonne ? »  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Lavande et Parvati, les hystériques de service, s'étaient réveillé, et face au désarroi de leur camarade, elles n'avaient pu que débattre sur le Bal ! Ces filles avaient vraiment des priorités à revoir !  
  
  
  
********  
  
« Lily ? Ca te déranges de m'aider aujourd'hui à me préparer ? demanda Hermione. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non, je le ferais avec plaisir, répondit Lily avec un sourire. »  
  
Elle rejoignit son amie dans la salle de bains des filles et l'observa délier ses cheveux, songeuse.  
  
« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Hermione. »  
  
« Je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour t'aider à te préparer, répondit Lily. »  
  
« Lisser mes cheveux, par exemple, suggéra Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres. »  
  
« Tu plaisantes ? tes cheveux sont magnifiques, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être lissés ! répliqua Lily, atterrée. »  
  
« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit la jeune fille avec un regard malicieux. »  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers un tiroir et en retira quelques photos. Elle les tendit à son amie qui les saisit, intriguée.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily. »  
  
« Regarde, tu verras bien ! s'exclama Hermione. »  
  
Lily observa les photos mobiles. Trois personnes s'agitaient avec enthousiasme. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns broussailleux et longs tenait la main d'un garçon aux cheveux en bataille, et aux yeux verts dissimulés derrière des lunettes rondes. Elle essayait de le faire dire coucou au photographe, apparemment. A côté d'eux se trouvait un grand roux souriant qui jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs à la jeune fille.  
  
« C'est vous trois ? devina-t-elle. Tu as beaucoup changé, tu sais ? »  
  
« J'en suis consciente. Cette photo a été prise l'an dernier, un peu avant la dernière tache. Regarde bien mes cheveux. Tu vois comme ils sont emmêles ? Figure-toi que malgré les apparences, ils sont toujours de la même nature. Je les ai coupé et ça les a arrangé mais ils sont toujours aussi broussailleux ! »  
  
« Donc il faut que je t'arrange ça ? conclut Lily. »  
  
Hermione acquiesça maladroitement. C'est ainsi que toute l'après-midi, elles s'affairèrent à un travail d'esthéticienne sur Hermione, qui embellissait à vue d'oeil. Lily utilisa un pot entier d'une nouvelle lotion - peut-être pas si nouvelle que ça, mais qui n'existait pas à son époque - pour parvenir à lisser totalement les cheveux de son amie. Puis, elle s'occupa de sa peau et de son maquillage. A la fin de l'après-midi, Lily ne sentait plus ses mains et la vapeur présente dans la salle de bains - monopolisée au grand dam des autres jeunes filles - avait complètement desséché sa peau. Bref, Lily ne s'était pas du tout occupée d'elle-même mais était heureuse du merveilleux résultat de son travail.  
  
Ainsi, une heure avant le début de la soirée, Lily n'était absolument pas prête et paniquait complètement.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Le Clan des sept s'était divisé en trois petits groupes, à nouveau : Lily et Hermione s'étaient enfermées depuis quelques heures et personne ne savait ce qu'elles y faisaient. Mais elles devaient beaucoup s'amuser. James et Sirius, habitués aux grandes soirées et aux relations avec les filles, étaient totalement relaxés et s'éclataient en discutant Quidditch et farces avec les jumeaux. Dernier fragment du groupe : Ron, Remus et Harry, plus stressés que n'importe qui, se rongeaient les sangs en attendant l'heure fatidique où ils se retrouveraient avec une fille. Mais, Hélas, pas n'importe quelles filles : les jeunes filles qui leur plaisaient !  
  
« Tu te rends compte ? gémissait Remus. Je vais sortir avec une de mes futures élèves ! Elle me l'a dit elle-même ! Hannah est très gênée parce que j'ai été son professeur ! »  
  
« Ca ira, Remus, dit Ron d'un ton apaisant. Vous ne vous connaissez pas trop, tu pourras amorcer la discussion facilement. Tandis que moi et Hermione... on se dispute tous les quarts d'heure ! »  
  
« Et encore, je dirais toutes les cinq minutes, corrigea Harry, distraitement. »  
  
« Merci, Harry, répondit sarcastiquement Ron. Tu m'es d'une grande aide. »  
  
« Vous râlez pour rien, lança Harry, terrifié. J'adore Ginny mais elle est toujours si embarrassée avec moi. Un jour, elle a mis son coude dans du beurre en me voyant. Et puis, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle faisait partie de ma vie. Je suis un minable. »  
  
En résumé, pendant près de deux heures, les conversations autour du feu se résumaient au concours du garçon de Gryffondor le plus angoissé par sa soirée. Et ils semblaient tous gagner le grand prix, qui était, comme les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient fait remarqué, des crèmes canaris et autres dernières inventions. Les trois désespérés, perdus dans leur moral situé au sous-sol -200, n'avaient pas pensé à décliner poliment la proposition de Fred et George lorsqu'ils leur présentèrent des gâteaux appétissants. Cela avait fait décompresser leurs camarades de la maison qui étaient dans un état similaire au leur. Même eux se sentaient légèrement mieux après leur transformation en divers animaux de la jungle équatoriale.  
  
Harry tentait de se relaxer en pensant à la bonne action qu'il avait effectué dans la journée. A savoir, inviter Susan Bones, l'amie de Hannah Abbot, à accompagner Draco Malfoy au bal de Noël. Elle avait accepté immédiatement, à la surprise d'Harry. Susan lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'elle n'osait pas aller le trouver elle-même, contrainte à s'angoisser dans l'attente qu'il le fasse à sa place.  
  
« C'est un Serpentard, avait-elle expliqué, et même si je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas comme il paraît, je supposais qu'il ne voudrait pas casser son image pour moi. J'ai eu tort, et pour une fois, j'en suis très contente. »  
  
Penser à son pacte l'avait fait sourire, sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais il n'aurait eu aucune raison de le faire s'il avait su quelle heure il était.  
  
********  
  
Vint enfin l'heure fatidique, l'heure où chacun descendrait au bras d'une fille superbe, où chacun serait plus stressé qu'avant un quelconque match de Quidditch, l'heure que chacun attendait impatiemment, et redoutait en même temps. L'heure de se diriger vers les portes de la Grande Salle.  
  
Harry était parti revêtir sa nouvelle tenue de soirée, l'estomac noué comme jamais. Même la première tâche ne l'avait pas fait autant souffrir. Quoique c'était une autre sorte de mal. Il enfila donc sa robe de velours verte bordée de fils d'or et aux manches d'un beau noir velouté.  
  
Il tenta avec peine de peigner ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que James, prêt depuis un certain temps -et il prétendait ne pas être stressé ! - fasse son entrée, la chevelure complètement aplatie.  
  
« Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'exclama Harry. Ces satanés cheveux que tu m'as refilés ne veulent réagir à aucun de mes charmes. »  
  
« Ces satanés cheveux comme tu dis, ne viennent pas seulement de moi. Je les ai hérité de mon grand-père, qui lui même les a obtenu de son père, et ainsi de suite. Alos si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, va dans l'au-delà et proteste à notre premier aïeul qui a eu ces cheveux en bataille ! répliqua James, tout sourire. »  
  
« Si tu veux, s'impatienta Harry. Dis-moi seulement comment tu as fait pour les dompter ! »  
  
« Ouh, je sens que tu es légèrement anxieux, fit remarquer James. »  
  
Mais il répondit à la question très vite, lorsqu'il aperçut le regard de reproche de son fils.  
  
« Très bien, c'est Lily qui a trouvé la formule. Je crois qu'on a à peine le temps de la prononcer alors viens par là. »  
  
Un quart d'heure d'incantations plus tard, Harry avait les cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Il s'observa dans un miroir, et fut vraiment surpris de son reflet.  
  
De son côté, Ron le félicitait à haute et claire voix. Harry soupçonnait là une manière d'évacuer son stress. Il avait revêtu sa robe bleu clair que les jumeaux lui avaient acheté avec l'argent d'Harry. Il n'arrêtait pas de changer de coiffure, utilisant les sorts les plus farfelus pour arriver à ses fins. Le gel dont il avait enduit ses cheveux coulait sur son cou. Bref, il ne s'en sortait pas vraiment, et du demander l'aide de Sirius, parfaitement cool.  
  
Enfin, ils terminèrent de se préparer. Harry prit une grande inspiration, et descendit les escaliers en colimaçons menant à la Salle Commune. Tous les Gryffondors s'y étaient réunis, formant un tourbillon de couleur. Harry chercha des yeux une chevelure rousse et finit par la repérer. Ginny était debout près du feu, silencieuse, seule, et visiblement angoissée.  
  
Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle, rencontrant au passage quelques embûches comme Dean et Seamus qui s'excitaient avec Fred et George. Finalement, il parvint enfin à rejoindre Ginny. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur et qu'il voulut dire un mot, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.  
  
La jeune fille était à proprement dite magnifique. Elle portait une superbe robe bordeaux en tissu fin, recouvert d'un voile noire transparent. Sur ses épaules, elle avait rejeté un châle de soie noire aussi vaporeux que le voile. Ses cheveux couleur de feu reposaient sus ses épaules, autant soyeux que sa tenue, descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Elle avait enfilé une chaîne en or fin et ses pieds étaient chaussés de petits souliers noirs à talons. Ginny ne ressemblait plus à la jeune soeur de Ron. Elle n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait sauvé des griffes de Tom Jedusor. C'était une jeune fille de 14 ans qu'il avait devant lui, sûre d'elle et heureuse d'être présente.  
  
Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à aligner deux mots, il dit :  
  
« Tu... tu es merveilleuse. »  
  
Ginny baissa la tête, ses cheveux se déversant sur sa nuque et ses épaules dénudées. Quand elle la releva, un sourire extraordinaire était apparu, découvrant un visage plus beau encore à la lueur des flammes. Elle balbutia un merci timide et prit le bras d'Harry tout naturellement. Néanmoins, il put noter qu'elle tremblait.  
  
« Je voulais te dire, Harry, commença-t-elle à voix basse, que je suis très heureuse de t'accompagner. »  
  
« Moi aussi, Ginny, répondit-il avec un sourire sincère. »  
  
Ils se mirent en route vers la sortie, rejoignant Hermione et Ron qui bavardaient joyeusement, toute gêne s'étant effacée. Lorsque Ron l'aperçut, il lui glissa un mot à l'oreille.  
  
« Tu as remarqué comme elle est belle ? »  
  
Harry observa son amie et s'aperçut à son tour qu'Hermione resplendissait. Elle avait enfilé une robe longue en soie à haut blanc sans manche et à la jupe bleu nuit très large. Ses cheveux courts avaient été rehaussés et qu'elle avait placé une discrète couronne en argent. De plus, des boucles d'oreilles à pendants ornaient ses oreilles, et pour améliorer le tout, Hermione avait des gants blancs très longs partant de ses coudes. Harry admit que Ron devait éprouver beaucoup de bonheur en la regardant. Mais Harry préférait de loin la beauté de sa cavalière. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs part, ce qui contribua au rougissement de la jeune fille.  
  
Ils croisèrent aussi James et Lily, souriant à chacun. Lily était aussi très jolie dans sa robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et ornée d'un énorme soleil doré sur son ventre. Le bas de sa jupe était évasé et ne laissait que très peu apercevoir ses pieds. James ne paraissait même pas s'apercevoir de sa chance. Blasé, semblait-il. Harry leur sourit, et quand ses parents lui firent un clin d'oeil, il se sentit tout à coup très gêné.  
  
Ginny fit elle-aussi signe à quelques unes de ses amies qui semblaient l'envier. Puis, ils parvinrent aux portes de la Grande Salle. McGonagall, vêtue de sa plus belle robe écossaise, attendait ses élèves. Elle prononça quelques avertissements concernant les comportements lors de la soirée, mais Harry ne les entendit même pas. Il sentait son intestin faire des tours de montagnes russes et ne tenait pas particulièrement à vomir au milieu de tous les élèves, à un moment aussi important de sa vie. Il s'appliquait donc à respirer lentement et s'obligeait à se calmer. Ginny ressentit sa gêne et lui proposa de façon réservée :  
  
« Si tu veux, tu peux retourner à la salle commune. Je t'assure, ça ne me dérange pas. »  
  
Mais Harry avait perçu une pointe d'amertume et de déception dans sa voix. De plus, il ne voulait absolument pas manquer cette soirée. Il secoua la tête, évitant d'ouvrir la bouche au cas où il ne maîtriserait pas les caprices de son estomac.  
  
Et les portes s'ouvrirent.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Je sais, j'ai encore fait un coup dur avec mon maudit suspense. Mais comme le prochain chapitre sera, cette fois c'est sûr, complètement axé sur le Bal, il fallait bien finir par le commencement (ou comment s'embrouiller en essayant d'expliquer une fin).  
  
Merci à tous mes reviewers ! Attention, réponses longues, déconnectez-vous ou votre forfait s'épuisera !  
  
Fleur : ah, j'y peux rien, je ne suis jamais totalement contente de ce que j'écris. Eternelle insatisfaite * soupir *. Mais merci tout de même de me remonter mon ego comme ça ! Je dis ça mais le petit ego en prend en coup à chaque chapitre pondu et fait du saut en hauteur en lisant les reviews. En gros, ça donne un yoyo en permanence. Il commence à en avoir la nausée, d'ailleurs. S'il pouvait rester en haut, comme il a pas trop le vertige, ça me plairait bien. Oulà, je dérive. Hum. Oui. C'est bien ce que je crois, je suis contaminée. J'ai peut-être la méningite, il paraît que mon département est le plus touché. Bref, oui, Harry a un petit faible pour Ginny. Ça s'est vu à ce chapitre, non ? Si non, je suis vraiment pas douée ! Personnellement, je les trouve très bien ensemble. Sincèrement, je trouve que ça ferait un très beau couple. C'est pour ça que je les ai mis ensemble, d'ailleurs. Pour Voldemort, ben, il a d'autres choses à faire, faut pas lui en vouloir. Et puis c'est quoi cette lubie de faire à tout prix tomber le monde dans la terreur. On peut bien leur permettre de souffler un peu après toutes ces horreurs, non ? Mais il reviendra, c'est logique. Pas tout de suite, je suis dans une période féerique. Faut pas gâcher ça, comme dirait Roux. Ça c'est de la réponse, quand même. Bon, bisous et merci énormément.  
  
Clem : Merci bien, Clem, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! A propos, j'arrive pas à t'identifier avec ton pseudo. Alors, mâle ou femelle ? Sinon, ben, j'imagine que t'avais deviné qui Remus avait invité. C'était quand même très flagrant mais il fallait la reconnaître. Faut dire qu'on parle pas souvent d'elle alors que ça a l'air d'un bon personnage. C'est celle qui allait le mieux avec le ptit loup, je trouve. Elle a l'air mignonne, réservée, intelligente. Bref, c'est la fille de ses rêves. Dommage qu'elle ait 25 ans de moins que lui. Bisous et merci beaucoup !  
  
Sophie : ton lien ne marche pas ! Ah oui, je crois avoir compris pourquoi. Non, en fait, ça marche toujours pas. Mais merci pour me l'avoir passé, c'est gentil. Décidément tout le monde adore le drame ! Moi, j'avoue que je n'adore pas ça particulièrement, mais c'est l'écriture qui me vient le plus vite et qui rend le mieux, je trouve. Rien que ces deux derniers chapitres, ils ne m'ont pas pris beaucoup de temps à écrire parce qu'ils sont moins complexes mais j'ai eu moins d'inspiration et moins de facilité à faire passer les sentiments. C'est beaucoup plus simple finalement d'écrire ce qu'on a vécu, en fait. Je ne dis pas que j'ai vécu tout ce que je leur fait subir ! C'est que je me base sur mon expérience et sur ce que je sais du monde (par les livres ou autres) et c'est beaucoup plus simple ! Faudrait que je pense à écrire ma biographie comme toi, je suis sûre que ça intéresserait beaucoup de gens. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadée que ce que je te raconte est absolument passionnant. Fais pas attention, pitit ego fait une balade en montagne. Bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pff.. qu'est-ce que je suis bavarde !  
  
Bouboule26 : c'est super de voir toujours les mêmes noms dans lezs reviews. Ça prouve que vous suivez, et que vous appréciez ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, pendant les vacances (parce que je suis en vacances), je vais assez vite, je passe toute ma journée sur l'ordi (cette asociale !) quand je ne sors pas et l'inspiration vient toute seule. C'est génial quand ça fait ça ! donc mon rythme de travail est assez rapide pour l'instant mais dès la semaine prochaine il ralentira (vu que je reprends les cours, que ce week-end je ne suis pas là et que je sors quand même !). J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire !  
  
Winky : Ouiiiii ! ! ! Moi aussi c'est mon couple préféré, Harry/Ginny. Et puis j'étais toute contente en écrivant ce paragraphe sous la neige. C'était romantique, hein ? Et c'est vrai qu'il est galant MON Harry. ( Ron/Hermione ? C'est vrai que c'est dur de les voir ensemble mais je trouve que, mis à part les disputes, ils se complètent bien. Krum, je l'aime pas, alors j'ai préféré ne pas trop m'étaler sur lui. Sinon, oulà ! la perfection ? je ne crois pas que je l'atteindrais ! Ca c'est du compliment, ça me va droit au coeur mais je trouve que c'est légèrement (un tout petit peu, hein ? pff, ego fait de la luge) exagéré. Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Si tu veux, je te dédierais un chapitre. Pas celui-là parce que c'est celui que je voulais écrire depuis que j'ai commencé, il me tient à c?ur et je préfère ne pas le dédier. Donc, selon ce que j'écris, je pourrais t'en dédier. Je trouve que c'est une idée super pour remercier les reviews. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu préfères dans une fic ?  
  
Pheneatis : Salut Fanny ! Ca va depuis ta merveilleuse traduction ? Wooh ! 200 reviews ? je m'étais pas aperçu que ça avait dépassé les 200. Je peux te dire que mon coeur s'est bien réchauffé en lisant ça ! Et pitit ego est à bord d'un avion ! Je crois pas que je le mérite vraiment beaucoup, mais depuis le début de l'écriture de cette fic je ne fais que me critiquer. Si tu continues à lire, tu t'y habitueras. En tout cas, 22 chapitres d'un coup, ça a du être long ! Surtout qu'il n'y avait que les 4 premiers qui étaient très courts. Pour tout ce que tu me dis à propos des personnages, du contexte etc... , tu m'as vraiment fait plaisir. Comm je l'ai déjà dit, mais tu ne l'as peut-être pas lu, les reviews qui te disent ce qui est le plus réussi (et le moins bien) t'aident bien à progresser et te permettent de mieux t'évaluer ! mais tu dois le savoir, tu es auteur aussi après tout ! ah oui, le drame, (je vais me répéter), c'est ce que j'arrive mieux à faire, sérieusement. Parce qu'au niveau de l'écriture, c'est pas que ça va plus vite (c'est plus complexe) mais je le ressens mieux. Sinon, le bal, ben, ça t'a plu ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire passer ce à quoi je pensais depuis quelques mois. Hum.. il va falloir que je le relise. La scène Harr/Ginny, ah oui, une de mes préférées de toute la fic ! Pour une fois que je fais de la romance, j'espère que ça n'a pas trop été raté. Mais si tu penses que c'était parfait (oulà, il faut arrêter de me dire ça, sinon la chute de pitit ego sera vertigineuse, à croire qu'il fera du saut en parachute !). ah ! Non, pas de merci ! c'est à moi de vous remercier tous ! Ca me fait hyper plaisir d'écrire quelque chose, et encore plus quelque chose qui plaît. Donc, inutile de me remercier, ce n'est pas un travail, c'est un loisir ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Peut-être que je devrais envisager de te dédier un chapitre... pas tout de suite parce qu'il y a déjà beaucoup de personnes qui m'ont reviewé depuis le début et ça serait injuste de te le dédier maintenant. Ça te dit ?  
  
Luffynette : bref, clair, ta review était très bien (bien que c'est vrai que j'adore les reviews très longues). Le truc c'est que la réponse sera moins longue que les autres ! Non, je te rassure, ce n'est pas une critique ! Merci beaucoup et bien entendu je continue !  
  
Mymye-Potter : je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : tu es sadique ! et le drame, il viendra, ne t'inquiète pas, mais pas tout de suite ! Pour tes reviews, ça viendra, je viens de recevoir mon modem, reste plus qu'à l'installer. Et oui, ce que tu me laisses me fais vraiment plaisir. Si tu adores, ça ne peut que me remonter mon pitit ego qui commence à atteindre le cosmos à force. Dernière chose : je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour la vitesse. Ça passe trop vite : ça me serre déjà le coeur de savoir qu'elle sera bientôt finie. J'ai largement dépassé la moitié, j'approche les ¾ et je veux pas la finir ! OUINNNNNN ! ! ! ! *secoue la tête*. On y est pas encore arrivé, alors en avant la motivation et je vais essayer de faire le mieux possible avant la fin ! ! Merci énormément.  
  
Ccilia : coucou ! comment ça va, toi ? tu adores toujours autant, hein ? J'en suis heureuse, mais je crois que les prochains chapitres ne seront plus aussi bien. Enfin, on verra bien quand je les aurait écrit. Alors, ce bal, ça t'a plu ? Et de ton côté, ça avance, la traduction de 'A new beginning' ? Merci beaucoup pour ton humble review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. ^_^  
  
Casey : Magnifique ? vraiment ? ah, c'est super gentil ! Pour le couple Harry/Ginny, je vais encore me répéter mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi : ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Je les adore tous les deux et ils sont trop mignons, tu trouve pas ? Tu n'es pas du tout déçu ? J'espère bien ! Non, je plaisante, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci et ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes de grammaire, j'en ai la phobie seulement dans les fics. Ah, tu m'as cerné ! -_-  
  
Rose Potter : le seul mot qui m'est venu en lisant ta review : waaaaaaa !!! C'est une des meilleures reviews que j'ai reçu, et je peux t'assurer qu'il y en a énormément qui me plaisent. Pour tout dire, chaque review me va droit au coeur mais chacune avec un degré différent. La tienne fait partie des plus forts ! Je raffole des reviews super longues comme ça, en particulier quand on me dit ce que les lecteurs ressentent. Alors tu peux croire que j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié la tienne ! Je suis ravie de constater que je progresse. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué. Pour moi, je suis restée stable depuis le chapitre... disons 13. Alors je suis très contente de voir que des lecteurs suivent mon évolution, surtout lorsqu'ils la jugent positive ! A propos, je t'assure que tu n'es pas une imbécile, l'essentiel c'est que tu penses à me faire part de tes remarques. Ok, c'est super d'être au courant de ce que les lecteurs pensent de ce que je fais mais du moment qu'on l'apprécie ! Sautons de sujet : le problème d'Harry avec ses parents. Je trouve ça assez logique de réagir comme ça. C'est excessif mais sa réaction était surtout nerveuse. A sa place, j'aurais réagi de la même manière, plus doucement mais pareil. Là, il est entrain de réaliser qu'il devrait profiter de la présence de ses parents. J'ai essayé de le faire passer, mais visiblement, je n'ai pas réussi. Alors, toi aussi tu penses que je suis capable de faire beaucoup de mal aux personnages ? Je crois que je me suis monté une réputation plus dure. C'est normal que le bonheur actuel ne dure pas. Il ne faut pas oublier que Voldemort est là, et j'ai choisi de le faire apparaître en rêve pour cette raison. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en parle pas souvent qu'il est absent. Il est omniprésent dans tout ce qui se passe mais j'ai décidé de montrer des problèmes intérieurs tout d'abord. On pourrait appeler ça une longue mise en situation. Passons à un autre sujet : Cho. Je ne l'aime pas et je crois que je l'ai bien fait comprendre. Je pense que je m'en suis assez bien débarrassée. Et enfin, cerise sur le gâteau : je te ferais rêver. Là, c'est toi qui me fais rêver et j'envisage de plus en plus sérieusement de me remettre à l'écriture dans quelques dizaines d'années, lorsque je serais casée et pleine aux as (pff... quel cinéma !). Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que tu m'as fait immensément plaisir une fois de plus. J'ignorais que mon écriture pouvait provoquer de tels sentiments ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimes les réponses longues ^_^ ! et je t'interdis de me remercier, j'en ai le monopole ! Bien que ça me réchauffe le coeur de savoir que lire mes fictions te donne du bonheur ! Ca c'est de la réponse, tout de même !  
  
Hermichocos : je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'ai voulu cesser un moment la période de drame et leur remonter à tous le moral, tout en avertissant que ce n'était qu'un épisode à part. la vie est faite de hauts et de bas, je ne pouvais pas les laisser en bas tout le temps ! Je trouve cette réponse totalement minable par rapport aux autres, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais il y avait pas grand chose à dire... Bisous et merci Joe !  
  
Bilal : eh ben, voilà, tu y arrives à laisser des reviews ! C'est pas bien compliqué, si ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir cherché à m'en laisser, ça me fait plaisir. Et que tu penses que cette fic est très bien aussi. Merci beaucoup Bilal !  
  
Magic_phoenix : je crois pas avoir vu ton pseudo avant, que ce soit dans une fic ou dans une review, je ne me trompe pas en disant que c'est la première fois que tu en laisses (pour moi) ? En tout cas, j'ai vraiment apprécié ta review. Elle m'a mise dans un état tout bizarre. Parce que faut savoir que je ne lis pas toutes mes reviews en même temps, et que mon moral a largement le temps de baisser d'ici la lecture suivante d'une review. Et la tienne m'a tellement fait chaud au coeur ! Je ne crois pas rivaliser avec Alo (Alohomora), même si de plus en plus de lecteurs me le disent. Mais ça me fait le même effet à chaque fois ! 'Les Portes' est ma fic préférée et Alo mon auteur favori, donc je ne peux pas prétendre à l'égaler. C'est donc en effet un super compliment ! et de dire que je fais partie des meilleures fics que tu as lu aussi ! Dernière chose : je suis on ne peut plus ravie de savoir que je fais rêver des gens. C'est merveilleux comme sensation (ça rappelle légèrement le cafard, ça)! Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Continue à me laisser de si formidables reviews s'il te plaît ! Merci énormément !  
  
StarsAngel01 : oh, mais ça fait rien, Cat (je peux t'appeler comme ça ?) ! Tout le monde a une activité à s'occuper dans la vie, je ne t'en veux pas. Personnellement, j'étais en vacances depuis mercredi dernier. Mais je reprends dès lundi. Bouh !! Motivée... Bref, je te pardonne de rester accrochée à mes basques. Je m'en remettrai, je suppose. ;) Revenons au sujet sérieux, je vous prie. Hum. Alors, mon chapitre, eh bien, je suppose qu'il t'a plu, puisque ce sont toutes les demandes et les préparatifs du BAL !!! Je vais te faire une confidence qui devra rester entre nous : le bal est trop dur à écrire ! je lutte trop pour reproduire tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête depuis que je me l'imagine. Eh oui, tu es ma revieweuse la plus fidèle, alors ne t'avise pas à me décevoir ! Dis-moi, tu as la tête enflée à cause des reviews que tu laisses ? Si c'est ça, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière, tu sais ! Moi-même, depuis que j'écris, je pleure tous les soirs de ne pas parvenir à enfiler mes chaussettes. Il faudrait créer un centre de désintoxication spécialisé dans les accros de l'écriture et la lecture, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis persuadée qu'il y aurait bien plus de monde que ce qu'on croit ! Space ? C'est pourtant très utilisé, chez moi. Mais au Québec, peut-être pas. Tu peux l'utiliser, je serai contente d'être à l'origine de l'entrée d'une expression dans un pays. Oh, allez, s'il te plaît ! Non ? Hum, vilaine. A part ça, j'ai tous les droits de crier après mes reviewers, non mais ! Et d'abord, je ne te prends pas pour une folle mais pour... euh... pourquoi j'ai commencé cette phrase ? Bref, Harry/Ginny, je me répète encore, mais c'est mon couple préféré. Pas pour rien qu'il est au premier plan ! Pour Ron et tous les frères, tu verras bien mais j'essaie de faire le plus véridique possible. Dobby/Winky, je trouve qu'ils vont finalement bien ensemble. Il va falloir que je creuse un peu ça. Enfin, bon, merci beaucoup, ma dégénérée préférée ! ;) 


	24. LE BAL

Le voilà enfin ! Après avoir supporté vos menaces télépathiques, vos insultes pensées tellement fortes qu'elles sont parvenues jusqu'à moi, j'ai décidé de vous faire une fleur et d'écrire enfin le fameux chapitre tant attendu du Bal !!! Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, j'adore me faire des films. A propos, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai des excuses en béton pour le retard de mon chapitre : j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, les vacances étaient finies, j'ai eu un BAC blanc à préparer (pour les canadiens : c'est le diplôme en fin de lycée, qu'on passe à 18 ans. Là, c'est une épreuve préparatoire de 4h). et puis, je me suis fait vaccinée et j'ai été très mal après ça, donc j'ai eu du mal à écrire. Et la plus importante de toute : il était très dur à écrire !  
  
Cette fois-ci, le chapitre est dédié à... Winky et Sarah ! Bravo gagnantes de la semaine ! Ce sont des fans de Harry/Ginny tout comme moi, alors je pouvais pas faire autrement.  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : tout le monde est omnibulé par le bal. Chacun le prépare, par les habits ou les cavaliers. Ainsi, Harry se décide à inviter Ginny, James et Lily y vont évidemment ensemble, Remus avec Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle, Sirius avec Lisa Turpin, une Serdaigle de 6e, et Draco Malfoy avec Susan Bones, la copine d'Hannah.  
  
Chapitre 24 : le Bal  
  
James et Lily, main dans la main, s'avancèrent parmi les élèves. Des compliments concernant leur tenue ou leur couple fusaient de toutes parts. Moony leur avait dit un jour qu'ils avaient été, étant adultes, très populaires et connus du monde sorcier. De plus, posséder un fils qui avait détruit Voldemort et mourir en héros devait avoir fait accroître leur côte. Bref, heureux d'être ensemble, d'être aimé et d'aimer, Lily et James supposaient qu'ils allaient passer une bonne soirée.  
  
Remus avait retrouvé sa cavalière devant la Grande Salle, ainsi que Sirius. Toutes deux étaient déjà mignonnes au départ mais semblaient avoir dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour s'embellir davantage (comme la plupart des jeunes filles). Remus, débordant de joie, entraîna son amie vers Lily et James.  
  
« Je vous présente Hannah Abbot, dit-il avec un enthousiasme peu courant chez lui. Elle est en Poufsouffle, en cinquième année. On a le cours de Botanique en commun. »  
  
Lily avait déjà fait la connaissance de la jeune fille mais James ne s'en rappelait manifestement pas. Il fallait dire que Hannah était très timide et préférait passer inaperçue. Elle y réussissait parfaitement bien.  
  
Mais, en ce soir de fête, il était impossible de l'ignorer. Hannah ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux d'un blond si pale qu'ils donnaient une impression d'éblouissement. De plus, elle portait une robe vaporeuse aussi blanche que la neige qui tombait au même moment. Si on lui ajoutait des ailes et une auréole, Lily était persuadée qu'elle représenterait le parfait cliché d'un messager des dieux. Son visage enfantin s'éclaira lorsqu'elle sourit aux futurs époux Potter.  
  
S'en suivit la venue de Sirius, tout à fait à l'aise. Il était accompagné de la fameuse Lisa Turpin, belle Serdaigle toujours vêtue de noir. Ce soir- là ne faisait pas exception à la règle puisqu'elle avait troqué son uniforme noir contre une robe décolletée et fendue du bas jusqu'à la cuisse droite NOIRE. Elle semblait aussi relaxée que son compagnon, comme si elle était habituée à ce genre de soirée - et de cavalier. Pourtant, Sirius avait tout fait pour l'impressionner, achetant une robe assortie à ses yeux bleu nuit, coiffant ses cheveux noirs à la perfection et faisant étinceler ses dents toutes blanches et impeccablement rangées.  
  
James et Lily s'installèrent ensuite à une table et attendirent patiemment le discours du directeur.  
  
**********  
  
Le bref malaise de Harry avait disparut lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle. Harry et Ginny s'étaient assis à proximité de Ron et Hermione. Ginny avait supplié son compagnon de ne pas trop les approcher, redoutant les remarques protectrices de son frère. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre : il était trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à sa 'Mione. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit instantanément. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui, y compris ceux des fées d'argent.  
  
« Bonsoir et bienvenue à tous à ce Bal de Noël , déclara-t-il, ses yeux pétillants se posant sur chacun. Je vous ai réservé une multitude de surprises, leur importance variant considérablement. La première étant que j'ai accepté de recevoir les familles de vos professeurs. Les autres viendront en temps voulus. »  
  
Harry regarda avec des yeux ronds la table des professeurs. A cause de l'excitation qui régnait dans la pièce, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'inconnus. Il scruta avec curiosité les visages des nouveaux arrivants. La plupart lui étaient méconnus. McGonagall parlait avec entrain à un grand homme aux cheveux courts complètement blancs et aux yeux d'un bleu transparent où dansait une lueur de folie. Harry voyait mal McGonagall mariée à ce genre de personne. Il semblait bien trop indiscipliné pour une adepte de l'ordre telle qu'elle.  
  
A sa droite, Rogue, d'humeur maussade, n'était accompagné de personne et lançait des éclairs de ses yeux sombres à quiconque oserait s'interroger à ce propos.  
  
Le professeur Flitwick, lui, bavardait joyeusement avec une femme aussi minuscule que lui qui donnait le sein à un micro-bébé tout frippé.  
  
A leurs côtés, formant un énorme contraste, se trouvaient Hagrid et Olympe Maxime, la directrice de BeauxBatons. Harry se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait laisser son école pour une fête, et, d'un tout autre sujet, si la demie-Vélane Fleur Delacour allait bien. Plongé dans ses pensées, comme d'ordinaire, il n'aperçut pas que Dumbledore avait fini son discours et que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui.  
  
« Maman ! s'écria la voix surprise et étonnement douce de Ginny. »  
  
« Bonjour, chérie, dit Mrs Weasley. Ton père m'a demandé de passer cette soirée avec lui. Tu passes un bon moment ? Avec qui es-tu ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit dans ta dernière lettre. »  
  
Harry se retourna, rouge d'embarras.  
  
« Harry, mon chéri ! C'est toi qui accompagnes ma petite Ginny ? Comme c'est gentil à toi d'avoir accepté ! »  
  
Le teint de Ginny avait viré au cramoisi, ne dépareillant absolument pas avec son compagnon et ses cheveux. Harry, plus que gêné, bredouilla :  
  
« Bonjour Mrs Weasley. C'est moi qui ai proposé à votre fille de venir avec moi à ce Bal. »  
  
« Molly ! Cesse d'importuner ces enfants, veux-tu ? intervint Mr Weasley. »  
  
L'enseignant de défense adressa un clin d'oeil à Ginny et entraîna son épouse par le bras, laissant Harry et Ginny seuls avec leur embarras commun.  
  
« Merci, murmura-t-elle. »  
  
Harry lui sourit, ne saisissant pas vraiment l'utilité du propos. Mais il sentait qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas s'expliquer.  
  
« Maintenant que vous êtes tous à l'aise, reprit le directeur, je vous présente la seconde surprise. »  
  
Il agita sa baguette magique et une scène apparut. Et sur l'estrade, il y avait ...  
  
« Les Taraza Musca ! s'exclama Ginny, des étoiles dans ses yeux bleu turquoise. »  
  
Harry n'était pas un adepte de la radio sorcière, et ne connaissait donc pas ce groupe. Il était l'un des seuls, visiblement, puisque les quatre jeunes hommes avaient énormément de succès, au vu des applaudissements qui retentirent dans la Grande Salle du château.  
  
« Je vois qu'ils ne vous sont pas totalement inconnus, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Comme cette année, nous n'avons pas de champions à notre disposition, j'ai décidé en commun accord avec moi-même que les préfets et les professeurs ouvriront la danse. »  
  
Il y eut des regards horrifiés et exaspérés parmi les enseignants, qui n'étaient manifestement pas au courant. Cela devait être la troisième surprise. Ils se levèrent alors en réprimant -ou pas- des soupirs. Les Taraza Musca entamèrent une valse. Dumbledore entraîna McGonagall dans une danse effrénée. Harry se demanda pourquoi elle ne dansait pas avec son supposé mari.  
  
« Ils ont le même type de visage, remarqua Ginny, c'est sûrement son frère. »  
  
Puis elle attrapa la main d'Harry et le traîna sur la piste. Mais elle s'aperçut soudain de ce qu'elle faisait, et, surprise de son audace, bafouilla :  
  
« Tu veux danser ? Parce que, si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, je veux dire, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je... »  
  
Harry se mit à rire, lui fit signe de se taire et tenta de diriger la valse. Mais il abandonna très vite, perdu dans la grande complexité des pas. Gonny se décontracta et mena lentement la danse. Harry se concentra tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il nageait en plein bonheur et qu'il n'était pas le seul ! A leurs côtés, Sinistra valsait avec le supposé frère de McGonagall alors que Rogue bougeait avec mécanique -et grimace en prime- en compagnie de Mme Bibine.  
  
Enfin, les Taraza Musca terminèrent leur air de musique et un tonnerre d'applaudissements se firent entendre, malgré le manque d'intérêt des élèves par ce genre de musique. Puis, ils redonnèrent la parole à Dumbledore.  
  
« La prochaine surprise est que nous avons décidé de rendre éclectiques nos connaissances musicales. Ainsi, les Taraza Musca ont accepté de jouer de la musique moldue. Le premier air est... le tango ! »  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas osé ? Si ? Les musiciens commencèrent un air ibérique. Harry risqua un coup d'oeil vers Ginny. Toute souriante, elle semblait très heureuse.  
  
« Ma grand-mère m'a appris le tango. Elle aussi adore les moldus, ajouta-t- elle sur le ton d'une excuse. Ça te plairait de... ? »  
  
« Si tu conduis, osa Harry, je veux bien. »  
  
Ils regagnèrent alors la piste de danse, où peu d'élèves se rendaient. Hermione et Ron, couleur écrevisse, dansaient de façon synchronisée. Ils paraissaient beaucoup s'amuser. Harry, le trac lui tiraillant légèrement le ventre, saisit la main de sa compagne et le tango commença.  
  
Entraînés dans un rythme endiablé, ils se mirent à danser comme Harry ne l'avait jamais ça. Il se sentait presque en transe et n'était absolument pas conscient de sa situation, comme si son corps était transporté dans les airs, mais sans balais, et qu'il bougeait gracieusement. Il se comparait presque à une feuille d'automne balancée à travers les vents. Ginny semblait avoir ça dans le sang. Son sourire fendait son visage en un tableau fascinant. Harry ne pouvait même plus détacher ses yeux de ce portrait. Lorsque le groupe de musique joua la note finale et que Ginny se retrouva penchée sur le dos, dans les bras d'Harry, il reprit lentement conscience. Et il s'aperçut qu'il avait vécu un grand moment de sa vie. Ginny rayonnait de bonheur. Elle le serra dans ses bras dans un accès d'audace. Harry se sentait si bien dans cette étreinte qu'il eut du mal à s'en délier.  
  
Suant, ils regagnèrent la table voisine où ils furent accueillis par des sifflements. Harry ne se préoccupait même pas de l'effet de gêne que ça aurait du lui causer. Ginny elle-même semblait partie pour un autre monde, un voile se posant sur ses yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, perdus tout les deux et reprenant leur souffle. Lorsqu'un nouvel air s'éleva.  
  
A ce moment-là, Harry sentit un frisson parcourir sa nuque et descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ses poils de bras se dressaient et son coeur se serrait. Inconsciemment, il chercha des yeux un regard à croiser. Il le trouva dans des yeux complètement identiques aux siens. Des yeux profondément troublés qui devaient avoir cherché eux aussi leur réplique. Ces yeux appartenaient à sa mère, Lily Evans, future Potter. Et lorsqu'Harry croisa le regard de cette jeune fille-là, il comprit pourquoi l'émotion le submergeait. Pourquoi Lily l'observait de cette manière. Pourquoi la musique qui se jouait lui avait brûlé les yeux.  
  
« Maman, murmura-t-il. »  
  
Lily entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre, bien que la distance ne lui ait pas permit d'entendre. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et aucun mot ne se forma. James posa la main sur son bras, intrigué par son comportement. Ginny fit de même avec Harry. Au contact de ses doigts tièdes, Harry frémit. Il était comme emporté par une vague de souvenirs. Sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver ce dont il se rappelait. Lily semblait le savoir.  
  
« Ma mort, articula-t-elle en silence. »  
  
Harry posa une main sur sa bouche figée en une expression d'horreur. cette musique avait été chantonnée par sa mère quelques minutes avant la venue de Lord Voldemort dans leur maison. Le frisson s'intensifia et il voulut s'approcher de Lily. Mais elle avait disparue, à l'instant où l'air s'achevait.  
  
Ses yeux écarquillés, remplis de larmes, il soupira. Puis ferma ses paupières, essayant de dissiper sa mélancolie. Après tout, Lily ne pouvait pas être en danger, puisque Dumbledore était présent, et que Sirius et Remus l'auraient averti s'ils avaient senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il secoua la tête, inspira longuement, et se força à rouvrir les yeux. Face à lui se tenait une Ginny inquiète qui l'observait intensément. Elle demeura muette. Harry sourit faiblement mais cela n'enleva pas la lueur anxieuse de ses yeux étincelants.  
  
« Ca ira, dit-il doucement. Je me suis juste rappelé de quelque chose en entendant la musique. »  
  
« Je comprends, dit-elle. Veux-tu faire un tour à l'extérieur pour reprendre tes esprits ? »  
  
Harry esquissa un vrai et grand sourire. Il était ravi de sa proposition. Enfin il allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Ginny.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
James tenait sa petite amie dans ses bras et la berçait tout doucement. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une petite salle à part. Lily, secouée de sanglots, ne parvenait pas à expliquer à James ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. En plein désarroi, il tentait de la consoler, chose difficile lorsqu'on ne connaît pas la cause du chagrin.  
  
« Allons, petite fleur, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, répétait-il inlassablement. »  
  
Il utilisait ce surnom lorsque Lily n'allait pas bien, et, d'ordinaire, cela la calmait légèrement. Mais ce soir-là, elle semblait plus ébranlée encore que lorsque Dumbledore leur avait annoncé leur mort. Mais cela avait peut-être à voir...  
  
« Ca concerne notre mort, petite fleur ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. »  
  
Lily hocha la tête, le visage meurtri par le flot de ses larmes.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
« Je nous ai vu mourir, James, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. J'ai vu Harry survivre, j'ai entendu les cris qu'il a poussés. »  
  
« Comment ? s'écria James d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je sais que ça a un rapport avec la musique qui a été jouée tout à l'heure. J'ai eu une espèce de flash vert et la scène s'est déroulée sous mes yeux à travers le voile vert. C'était horrible, James. »  
  
James serra encore plus fort sa petite fleur. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Est- ce que cette musique avait un pouvoir quelconque sur les personnes aptes à la Divination comme Lily ? James jugea qu'il était important de s'en interroger, mais plus tard. Après tout, c'était une soirée de fête et cela allait sûrement être la dernière passée avec leur fils.  
  
« Ecoute, Lily, je comprends que ça doit être affreux, mais tu dois te ressaisir. Nous en reparlerons demain, tu veux ? Il faut profiter des derniers instants qu'on nous donne à rire et plaisanter, et danser tant qu'on veut dans un Poudlard futur. »  
  
Lily releva la tête. Son maquillage avait tout coulé. Il savait que lorsqu'elle se regarderait dans une glace, cela la mettrait en colère. Il murmura un charme et tout revint se poser sur son visage, essuyant au passage les larmes. Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et prit son futur époux par le bras. Il fallait positiver.  
  
Ils sortirent de la petite salle et se rendirent à nouveau à la pièce improvisée en salle de bal. Des couples insouciants dansaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. James avait soudainement de leur ressembler. D'être aussi heureux et innocents qu'eux. Mais avoir un fils qui attirait les ennuis et les drames ne facilitait pas l'épanouissement d'une vie. En particulier lorsqu'on était soi-même un aimant à problèmes, ainsi que tous ses proches. James se demandait vaguement pourquoi certains pouvaient vivre pleinement alors que d'autres se torturaient.  
  
Il empoigna la main de Lily et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où il se colla à elle. Lily, surprise, lui jeta un coup d'oeil auquel il ne répondit que par un chuchotement :  
  
« Il faut savoir profiter de la vie, petite fleur, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis persuadé que nos amis savent le faire, alors pourquoi pas nous ? »  
  
Langoureusement, ils dansèrent sur un slow sorcier, la tête de Lily posée avec plaisir sur son épaule. James sentait la chaleur humaine émaner de leur corps respectif et trouvait ça vraiment réconfortant. Il ferma les yeux un moment, décidé à goûter à ce plaisir assez furtif. Quelques instants plus tard, il était obligé de les rouvrir, intrigué par les protestations proches des autres élèves. Il s'aperçut alors que leur danse les avait fait dériver de quelques mètres. Les autres danseurs regardaient le couple gêneur, mi amusés mi agacés. Lily éclata de rire. James se sentit partir dans un autre monde, bouleversé par la joie de ce rire cristallin. Il l'avait déjà entendu, certes. Mais jamais il n'avait pris conscience qu'il n'entendrait jamais assez cette expression heureuse, en sachant qu'ils mourraient quelques années suivant leur quinzième année.  
  
Immobile, troublé, James eut un soupir. Lily porta sa main à la joue de son petit ami, ce qui le reporta à nouveau sur Terre. James esquissa un sourire à la vue du visage magnifique de sa future épouse, prononça quelques excuses rapides, et reprit la danse. James savait merveilleusement bien danser, selon les dires de Sirius et de Lily. Elle le remarqua une fois de plus :  
  
« James, susurra-t-elle, je me sens comme au paradis quand on danse. »  
  
« Ne dis pas ça, répondit-il dans un frisson soudain. Nous n'irons au paradis que dans cinq ans. En attendant, dis plutôt que je t'amène au septième ciel. »  
  
Lily sourit de toutes ses dents, rosissant légèrement tout de même. A la fin du slow, James l'embrassa et ils regagnèrent les tables.  
  
« Je n'aperçois pas Harry, dit Lily au bout d'un moment. Tu crois qu'il a des ennuis ? »  
  
« Je ne crois pas, répondit la voix malicieuse de Sirius qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Lisa. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'empressa de se renseigner James. »  
  
« Ginny, cita-t-il comme simple réponse. »  
  
James écarquilla les yeux. Non ? A son âge ? Il fallait peut-être intervenir. Après tout, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer. James l'avait poussé à accompagner la petite soeur de Ron, mais il n'avait pas supposé qu'ils deviendraient si proches. Il lança un regard à Lily.  
  
« Non, James, dit-elle. Tu n'interviendras pas dans sa vie. Tu n'es pas encore père et tu n'es pas prêt de te faire obéir par ce petit désobéissant que nous avons eu. »  
  
James émit un petit rire. Elle savait vraiment lire en lui.  
  
*********  
  
Harry gravit les marches du perron, le bras de Ginny accroché au sien. L'air gelé les parcourut dès leur premiers pas à l'extérieur. Mais le paysage qui s'offrait à eux faisait oublier le froid.  
  
Des petites fées aux habits d'argent scintillaient à la lueur des lanternes et saluaient de leur voix flûtée tout passant. La neige, légère, tombait doucement du ciel obscur, avant de s'écraser sur le sol sans bruit, fondant dans la terre. Fasciné par cette scène silencieuse et tellement apaisante, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Puis, ils se remirent en marche, serrés l'un contre l'autre inconsciemment. Des sculptures de glace, réalisées par quelques élèves, les suivaient des yeux sans commentaire. Alors que leurs pieds s'enfonçaient légèrement dans la fine couche de flocons de neige, formant un doux bruit, ils s'aperçurent tous deux qu'ils n'avaient prononcé mot depuis quelques minutes. Mais, chacun souhaitant rester dans le calme, ils ne firent aucune objection et poursuivirent leur chemin.  
  
Ils passèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid, recouverte par un voile d'un blanc très pur. On aurait dit un gâteau en pain d'épice au glaçage en sucre. Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira soudain d'un sourire. Harry tourna la tête vers elle lentement, étonné. Ils échangèrent un regard heureux, puis un sourire, puis quelques paroles sortirent enfin de leurs bouches.  
  
« Que dirais-tu de t'asseoir sur un banc près du lac ? proposa Harry à voix basse. »  
  
« D'accord, répondit Ginny sur le même ton. »  
  
Toujours silencieusement, ils s'assirent, le regard perdu dans le vague, mais chacun muni d'une flamme brûlante de bonheur.  
  
« Harry, je voulais te dire quelque chose, dit finalement Ginny. »  
  
Elle hésitait, visiblement. Harry l'encouragea d'un sourire.  
  
« Je t'ai souvent considéré comme le Survivant, comme tout le monde, entama- t-elle, avant de te connaître. Je raffolais de ton histoire étant petite, je demandais toujours à ma mère de me la raconter avant de m'endormir. Jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard, je n'avais pas réalisé combien elle était dramatique. Et depuis, j'ai cessé de te regarder comme le Sauveur de L'Humanité sorcière, mais comme un garçon à qui il manquait quelque chose. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il te manquait tout simplement des parents, l'amour d'une famille. »  
  
Elle s'interrompit. Harry resta muet, intrigué par ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre, et de peur de briser cet instant.  
  
« Mais j'ai fini par comprendre ce dont tu avais besoin, hormis une famille aimante. Je sais que tu as vécu d'horribles moments. Je sais comment on me considère, moi. Mais je ne sais pas comment toi, tu m'observes. Et je ne sais pas non plus comment tu vas réagir. »  
  
« Réagir à quoi ? demanda-t-il, presque en chuchotant. »  
  
« Je crois que je peux t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. Mais j'ignore si tu en veux. »  
  
Harry resta interdit. Voyant sa réflexion, Ginny reprit la parole.  
  
« De quoi as-tu besoin, Harry, selon toi ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il dans un souffle de vapeur. »  
  
« Veux-tu le savoir ? demanda-t-elle. »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Tu as besoin d'une personne qui te considère comme un garçon de ton âge ordinaire. Mais pas si ordinaire, pas à cause de ta cicatrice, mais grâce à ton coeur, à ton intelligence, à ta sensibilité et à ton courage. Quelqu'un qui t'admire, pas pour tes combats mais pour ta force de caractère. Une personne qui saurait t'apprécier à ta juste valeur, sans te juger, avec qui tu pourrais partager sans protestations le poids du monde que tu supportes depuis des années tout seul. Quelqu'un qui t'aimerait pour toi.»  
  
« Et tu serais cette personne ? hésita Harry, troublé par la véracité de ses propos. »  
  
Ginny inspira et expira, propageant une nouvelle nuée de fumée.  
  
« Si tu le souhaites, répondit-elle. »  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. Comment avait-il pu ignorer que ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps était à quelques pas de lui. Et en ce moment même, il la frôlait. Tout à coup, Harry eut une soudaine envie de la toucher, de savoir s'il vivait un rêve, de comprendre pourquoi elle était là, de lui montrer à quel point il était touché. Il rouvrit ses paupières, contempla un moment le paysage silencieux et enneigé qui l'entourait, puis observa la jeune fille.  
  
Il souleva sa main et la porta à son cou dénudé. A son contact, il la sentit frémir. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait placé ses yeux turquoise dans les siens. Sa main continua l'exploration de son visage, ne détournant pas son regard de ces yeux si captivants. Il y voyait apparaître une étincelle qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais elle était si douce que rien ne pouvait y être négatif.  
  
« Je crois que tu es ce dont j'ai besoin, Virginia Judith Weasley, murmura- t-il. »  
  
Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de la rouquine qui se laissa faire. Les yeux clos, Harry pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant de Ginny, contrastant avec la température ambiante. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, Ginny, les yeux grands ouverts, l'observait encore. Ils passèrent ce qui sembla une éternité à se contempler. Puis, Harry saisit sa main gelée et ils se levèrent. Au milieu de l'environnement tout coloré de blanc, Ginny et ses cheveux flamboyants rayonnait. Elle était d'une beauté féerique.  
  
Alors qu'ils regagnaient le château, ils croisèrent plusieurs couples se diriger vers le parc. Les jeunes gryffondors avaient choisi le meilleur moment du début de soirée pour être tranquille. Maintenant que l'heure était avancée, les élèves se lassaient de l'ambiance de la fête. Des connaissances leur firent quelques sourires et autres clins d'oeils, en particulier Sirius qui restait accroché à sa Serdaigle. Harry et Ginny, main dans la main, ne se sentaient pas du tout gênés, trop occupés par leur bonheur.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Lily discutait gaiement avec Ron et Hermione. Les élèves ne cessaient de sortir, si bien que la salle se vidait de plus en plus. Alors qu'un petit nombre d'adolescents était resté, un couple fit son entrée.  
  
Tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux, surpris qu'il y en ait qui reviennent déjà. C'étaient Harry et Ginny, les mains soudées, des sourires gigantesques figés sur leur visage rosis par le froid. Ils semblaient tellement heureux, que Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire inconsciemment. Elle leur fit un signe et se retourna vers Hermione et Ron. Tous deux étaient bouches bées. Elle secoua une main devant leurs yeux mais ne suscita aucune réaction.  
  
« Allô ? La Terre appelle Saturne ! dit-elle en réprimant un sourire. »  
  
Hermione secoua la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Lily.  
  
« C'est pas vraiment une surprise, annonça-t-elle, mais ça fait un choc. »  
  
Lily se mit à rire. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi atterrée et en même temps autant joyeuse. Ron, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas fermé la bouche. Hermione, dans un geste tendre, le força à réagir. Il pencha la tête, ferma les yeux, ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête et s'exclama :  
  
« Hermione ! Tu as vu ça ? »  
  
Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire. Ron eut l'air vexé mais, bientôt, il se joignit à son amie. Alors, lorsque Harry et Ginny atteignirent leur table, ils échangèrent un regard amusé et s'installèrent en leur demandant ce qui se passait. Dans un rire étranglé, Ron fit signe de ne rien demander jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient calmés. Du moins, c'était l'interprétation de Lily. Harry sourit et se tourna vers sa mère.  
  
« Tu sais ce qui leur arrive ? demanda-t-il. »  
  
« Oui, mais ils t'expliqueront mieux eux-mêmes, répondit-elle. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête dans une attitude d'enfant bien élevé et se pencha vers Ginny. Il délia son écharpe et la passa autour du cou de la rouquine.  
  
« Ne bouge pas, tu es frigorifiée. Je vais nous chercher des bierraubeurres. »  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva et rejoignit la table du buffet. Lily en profita pour soutirer quelques informations à la jeune fille. Et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée brillante puisque tout le monde s'était jeté sur elle dans un brouhaha de questions.  
  
Ginny s'était un peu recroquevillée au début, rougissant de plus en plus et ne répondant aux interrogations que par des bredouillements. Mais, alors qu'elle semblait de plus en plus gênée et que Molly et Arthur Weasley s'y était mis, une main empoigna la sienne, une formule fut prononcée, et elle fut entraînée sur la piste de danse par un brun à lunettes.  
  
Lily était ravie de leur bonheur, mais frustrée de n'avoir rien pu apprendre. Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard et allèrent danser près du nouveau couple. Lily venait de comprendre. Elle se hâta de trouver James, en grande discussion philosophique avec Remus et Hannah, et le tira au milieu de la Salle. Elle allait pouvoir en apprendre plus !  
  
Le couple, enlacé amoureusement, dansait au rythme de la musique psychédélique que les Taraza Musca venaient d'entamer. Lily s'approcha de Hermione et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
  
« J'ai compris ce que vous voulez faire et vous ne le ferez pas sans notre intervention. »  
  
A sa grande surprise, Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et baissa la tête honteusement. A ce moment-là, Lily se demanda si elle avait bien repéré le but de leur danse. Embarrassée, elle planta son regard dans les yeux sombres de James. Il semblait un peu perdu.  
  
« Regarde qui danse à ta droite, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. »  
  
« Harry et Ginny, répondit-il sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil. J'ai vu, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Tu ne t'intéresses pas à la vie sentimentale de ton fils ? s'étonna Lily, vaguement inquiète d'avoir créer un enfant avec un garçon aussi peu soucieux. »  
  
« Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'as conseillé de ne pas me mêler de ses affaires ? »  
  
« Euh... si, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Mais tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas me tenir à mes conseils. »  
  
James éclata de rire, s'arrêta de danser, et traîna Lily vers sa table où Remus et Hannah discutaient à voix basse. Boudeuse, elle ne quitta pas son fils des yeux.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Les élèves revenaient peu à peu dans la Grande Salle, et faisaient des commentaires sur le nouveau couple qui ne cessait pas de danser, collés l'un contre l'autre. Ginny et Harry se moquaient de tout ce qui se disait sur eux, il étaient bien ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais l'heure avançait de façon menaçante. Et, bientôt, les musiciens arrêtèrent de jouer. Dumbledore, le visage souriant, se leva lorsque tous se furent installés à nouveau.  
  
« Chers élèves, fantômes, professeurs et proches des professeurs, commença- t-il, je vois que la majorité d'entre vous a passé une bonne soirée. C'est ce que je souhaitais. Le bonheur vous fait rayonner et cela réchauffe mon pauvre vieux coeur. J'aimerais maintenant que vous vous rendiez tous à mon signal en direction du parc où une nouvelle et dernière surprise vous attendra. Oui, même vous, chers enseignants. »  
  
Harry, intrigué, suivit la foule à travers le Hall, une main chaude serrée dans la sienne. Alors que tout le monde était réuni à l'extérieur, rien ne survenait. Dumbledore cria soudain de la voix joyeuse de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à vivre un moment très amusant.  
  
Tout à coup, Harry se reçut une matière molle et fondante extrêmement glacée dans le cou. Des cris se firent entendre de partout tandis que Harry se retournait. Des boules de neige ! Des boules de neige se dirigeaient vers les élèves et les professeurs et se fracassait sur toute surface nue. Mais d'où venaient-elles ? Harry eut bientôt la réponse : Peeves. Mais pas seulement. Elles venaient pour la plupart de nulle part. Des boules de neige enchantées. Automatiques. Qui avait jeté le sort ? Harry en avait une petite idée.  
  
Il mit un plan de retraite très rapidement. Il reprit la main de Ginny qu'il avait lâchée, l'entraîna derrière un buisson. Ginny tremblotait. Il lui chuchota :  
  
« On m'a souvent dit que la meilleure défense est la contre-attaque. Mais étant donné que le directeur semble être l'investigateur de cette bataille, il vaut mieux prendre la fuite. Tu as une idée ? »  
  
« Oui, je viens de lire un livre qui traitait d'un charme qu'on pourrait utiliser. C'est le sort de dissimulation, répondit-elle dans un air de première de la classe qui fit fondre Harry. »  
  
« Je connais. Mais on ne pourra pas éviter les boules de neige. »  
  
« Sauf si on le combine avec un Charme du chemin. »  
  
« Tu es un génie ! s'écria Harry au moment où il se prenait une nouvelle boule sur le nez. »  
  
Harry était persuadé que l'idée de Ginny marcherait parfaitement. S'ils étaient dissimulés et qu'ils traçaient un chemin où rien ne pouvait les atteindre, ils pourraient regagner le château sans craindre un contre-sort de Dumbledore.  
  
Ils appliquèrent ainsi leur plan, hésitant à prendre en pitié certains de leurs camarades, mais décidant finalement que c'était drôle de les laisser se débrouiller ! Parvenus à l'établissement, ils ôtèrent chacun un charme, se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant (du moins c'était l'impression que cela donnait avec l'écho provoqué par les hauts plafonds du Hall). Mme Pomfresh les dépassa, maugréant contre les activités dangereuses pour la santé et contre Dumbledore.  
  
Harry et Ginny se reprirent la main, se sourirent encore une fois, et regagnèrent la grande salle où quelques réchappés s'installaient patiemment. Peu à peu, les résidants du château rejoignaient les autres et Dumbledore lui-même fit son entrée en dernier, les yeux rieurs et la barbe ruisselant de neige fondue. Il éclata de rire en observant les élèves et dit :  
  
« J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée et que cette dernière surprise ne vous aura pas été trop désagréable à supporter. Pour ma part, j'ai eu un merveilleux moment, surtout lorsque Mr Black a tenté de m'attaquer et qu'on a été obligé de se battre en duel de neige. Et que Messieurs Potter et Lupin lui ont prêté main forte. J'ai beaucoup ri, et je dois avouer que ça fait énormément de bien. Mon conseil du soir sera donc : profitez de la vie, riez, soyez heureux. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, alors il faut tout faire pour s'amuser lorsqu'on le peut. Evidemment, ne prenez pas ce conseil à la lettre : évitez de l'appliquer en cours. Vous pouvez maintenant vous retirer. Bonne nuit à tous et joyeux Noël ! »  
  
Harry sourit aux Maraudeurs, trempés de la tête aux pieds, et ils gagnèrent ensemble la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Dans la salle commune, les conversations allaient bon train, personne n'ayant envie d'aller se coucher, malgré la fatigue bien présente. Harry, toujours accroché à Ginny, l'entraîna dans un coin près des escaliers.  
  
« J'ai passé une superbe soirée dont je me souviendrai, dit-il. J'ai été vraiment heureux d'être avec toi. »  
  
« Je ne pourrais rien ajouter si ce n'est que je ressens la même chose que toi, dit-elle. J'ai apprécié. »  
  
« Bonne nuit, douce Judith, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser. »  
  
« A propos, comment connais-tu mon deuxième prénom ? demanda Ginny. »  
  
« J'étais tellement fasciné par ta famille que j'ai demandé chaque détail à Ron, expliqua-t-il. »  
  
« Je n'aime pas du tout mon second prénom, dit Ginny. »  
  
« Alors je t'appellerais Jude, décréta Harry. »  
  
« Ca me plaît bien. »  
  
Après un dernier sourire, baiser, bonne nuit, Ginny rejoignit son dortoir et Harry le sien.  
  
Avant de s'endormir, Harry soupira rêveusement. Il était amoureux.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Enfin ! J'ai enfin réussi à le terminer. Et je crois que ça rend pas trop mal. Ça correspond assez à mon idée, je suis assez contente de moi. Mais j'espère que je ne suis pas trop tombée dans l'eau de rose. C'est ma plus grande hantise !  
  
J'ai reçu des reviews très gentilles pour mon précédent chapitre, alors je vais y répondre :  
  
Clem : ah ! grande nouvelle de savoir que tu es une fille ! ça facilite bien des choses. Alors, ma fic est superbissime et magnifissime ? tu me flattes trop * fait un geste de la main superficiel* n'empêche que c'est trop gentil ! Et pour Remus, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui c'est, cette fille ? Je vois vraiment pas ! C'est Susan ? ah ouais, pour Draco, j'en ai pas du tout parlé. Mais je me rattraperais dans l'un des prochains chapitres. Sinon, en effet, je ne peux pas me comparer à Alo, mais je suis ravie de découvrir que je suis une 'Picasso de la plume' bien que je n'en pense pas un mot ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Bilal : ah oui, si tu ne vois pas trop le couple Harry/Ginny, tu n'as pas du aimer ce chapitre. Mais bon, moi, je les vois très bien ensemble alors... en tout cas, je t'assure que j'ai bien l'intention de la continuer et de la finir même ! Merci !  
  
Mikael is good : mais quel esprit déplacé ! ^_^tu crois que l'organe dont tu parles t'aide à apporter du sang à tes muscles ? Sinon, tu es vraiment mal fait ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir laissé une review, ça prouve qu'il y a des lecteurs silencieux, comme dit Rose Potter.  
  
Bouboule26 : ben, merci beaucoup, vraiment ! Tes reviews sont toujours très courtes mais elles me vont toujours droit au coeur. Et si tu penses qu'on peut me comparer à Alo, je n'en suis que plus ravie encore !  
  
Luna : eh bien, merci à toi aussi. Fidèle, comme toujours, ça fait plaisir !  
  
Pheneatis : sublime... c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de mon chapitre 23 ? Si c'est le cas, waah ! Tu as aimé la déclaration de Remus ? Quelle déclaration ? C'est fou, je me rappelle même plus de ce que j'écris ! Ah, oui, avec Hannah ? J'ai essayé de coller au plus à la personnalité que je me faisais des personnages. C'est pour ça que j'ai focalisé sur les réactions de chacun. Si tu me dis que j'ai réussi, je te crois ! et ça t'a fait rire ? Ah ouais ? Sinon, pour la fin, comment voulais-tu que je finisse ? Je trouve que c'est une bonne fin pour un chapitre qui présente les préparations. Il ne fallait pas le commencer, ce bal, si ? A part ça, contente de voir que tu vas bien, que ta vie continue, et que tu penses que je mérite mes 225 reviews (eh eh !!! *se caresse la joue d'un air rêveur*). Je fais même partie de tes histoires préférées ? Non ? Ah, qu'est-ce que j'adore ce genre de review ! Dis-moi, celui-là aussi est dans tes chapitres préférés ? Je me demande si j'ai bien collé à ce que je voulais, en fait. Il va falloir penser à le relire. Pour la dédicace, j'y pense. Je réunis tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review un jour ou l'autre, en mettant devant ceux qui m'en ont laissé le plus. Et dès que j'aurais du temps, je dédierais un chapitre à chacun. Donc, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te réserve une petite place. Et je t'assure que les reviews longues, j'adore ça, je ne peux pas m'ennuyer en lisant une review, c'est impossible ! pour l'histoire de la rapidité, c'est selon mon inspiration, et comme cette histoire m'inspire pas mal, ça coule tout seul. Bien entendu, j'y consacre pas mal de temps, mais pas plus d'un quart de mon temps libre. Merci énormément pour toute ta review, en particulier le passage : « Tu es une auteure pourvue de milles et un talents » qui m'a fait vraiment très plaisir !  
  
Luffynette : alors comme ça tu aimes bien lire ma fic ? Flattant, ça aussi. J'espère que je me suis mise assez au boulot pour toi. Il faut préciser que ce chapitre m'a vraiment pris la tête et que je me suis décarcassée pour le sortir en ce vendredi alors que je jugeais ne pas avoir le temps ! Pour ta question, tu rêves : Draco ne deviendra pas Gryffondor. Il a une âme de Serpentard, il n'irait pas du tout à Gryffondor. Il faut savoir relativiser les défauts des maisons. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il paraît plus sensible qu'il a changé de caractère. Donc, ne te fais pas d'illusions, il restera bien au chaud dans sa maison. Merci.  
  
Fleur : super ? vraiment ? ah, ça me fait plaisir comme tout ! Oui, je vous ai fait attendre pour le bal, mais après tout, je ne crois pas que ça nécessite une attente si longue, si ? Vu le résultat... Sinon, je maintiens que tu es sadique ! je ne fais que rappeler que Voldemort est omniprésent, je n'ai pas sous-entendu que la période de calme serait brève ! C'est vrai qu'elle sera un peu courte, mais ça s'étend sur plusieurs mois tout de même ! Et oui, je CONTINUE et je FINIS même, mais ça sera dans quelques mois. Sniff... déjà. Merci beaucoup Fleur !  
  
Winky : eh oui, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je vais essayer de dédier un chapitre à tout reviewer. Il n'y en aura pas assez et il faudra en mette plusieurs sur chaque mais bon... c'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier tous ! Un moment avec Harry et Ginny, tu dis ? Bon, ok, je te le dédies, alors. Oui, parce que je dédie mes chapitres après avoir répondu aux reviews, ça peut paraître idiot... Pourquoi Ginny a Harry pour elle toute seule ? Parce que ça va dans la continuité de l'histoire et que je trouvais ça malsain de m'inclure dans le récit pour me l'approprier. Simple comme réponse, non ? Pour Ron et Hermione, je n'ai pas détailler, mais ça viendra au prochain. Je voulais focaliser sur Harry et ses parents. Et pour ma rapidité, reporte-toi à la réponse à Pheneatis. Et puis, je sais gérer le temps de mes devoirs, alors ça m'aide. Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
  
Sarah : une fan de plus de Harry/Ginny ! Allez, je te rajoute à mes dédicaces, tu me review depuis le début alors... pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas trop parlé de Malfoy mais il réapparaîtra et on verra les suites du bal... merci beaucoup !  
  
StarsAngel01 : eh ben Stars, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Une review assez longue mais bien moins que d'habitude et sans éclairs de folies qui zèbrent partout ! Ca fout le cafard, ça ! enfin bon, tu m'as quand même laissé une review, c'est gentil, alors je vais te répondre sans grain de folie : j'ai décidé de pas trop faire jouer Ron comme un grand frère jaloux. Il a ses affaires à régler, lui aussi ! Donc, il y a des jaloux, mais pas de ce côté (ou pas trop virulent en tk). Ah, une autre fan du super couple. Mais là, Cath, je peux pas te le dédier aussi, on m'accuserai de favoritisme ! Ouais, pour Hannah, je l'ai fait paniquer complètement, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie qu'il était entrain de parler à la fille de ses rêves. Pauvre petit Mumus. Et quoi quoi quoi ?? Va voir le chapitre précédent, à la fin, tout à la fin, et tu verras que j'ai pris le temps de t'y répondre finalement ! et bien long en plus. Non mais oh ! ^_^Mais tu te rattrapes en disant que mon chapitre était magnifique et que je faisais du beau travail et que tu me faisais des gros bisoux. Mais tu passes près de l'expulsion des reviewers ! houmpf !  
  
Claire : ah ben merci beaucoup ! Ma fic est super, c'est génial !!! Je me dépêche pour écrire la suite, qui n'est pas commencée, mais dont les idées germent très bien dans mon esprit.  
  
Rose Potter : je suis minable, non ? Même pas capable de répondre à un mail. Enfin, je vais me rattraper là. Maintenant tu sais que j'adore les super grandes reviews comme tu m'en laisses ! Je suis contente que tu ai compris mon point de vue concernant mon piti Harry qui est tout traumatisé mais ce n'est que la suite des choses. Et comme tu dis, Rowling ne va pas se gêner pour causer du trouble à ses personnages alors pourquoi moi je pourrais pas, hein ? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas à moi ? Ok, j'abandonne. aïe, encore une fois une revieweuse qui se fait passer au conseil d'administration pour savoir si le fait de remercier l'auteur est passible d'une exclusion. Après réflexion, le conseil opte pour un simple avertissement. Que cela ne se reproduise plus, jeune fille ! la suite est pas arrivée très très très vite comme tu l'espérais mais va voir mes excuses en haut, et tu verras ! non mais ! Merci !!!  
  
Ccilia : je suis très contente que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic ! Et je ne suis pas pessimiste, mais réaliste. Je suis vraiment persuadée que certains chapitres à venir seront médiocres. Mais bon, c'est the life, comme on fit chez nous. J'ai hâte de lire la suite de ANB, dès que tu auras réglé tes problèmes. Merci !  
  
Mimi Potter : contente de voir que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice et revieweuse ! mais dis-moi, tu connais beaucoup de fictions où les maraudeurs vont dans le futur ? Je n'en connais pas énormément, pour tout dire, et j'évite de les lire pour ne pas copier. Enfin, bienvenue ici et merci !  
  
Voilà, merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine ! 


	25. Vacances d'hiver, vive Noël !

Petite rectification : si, lorsque vous avez lu le chapitre précédent, la soirée ne se terminait pas par Harry qui montait dans son dortoir, relisez- le, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai fait une erreur, j'ai publié mon brouillon à la place du chapitre normal. Donc, il manquait un bout. Désolée encore !  
  
J'ai oublié de préciser que le nom du groupe de musique sorcier, les Taraza Musca, ne sont pas vraiment imaginaires : c'est le groupe de musique de mon frère. Je vous autorise à vous moquer. Personnellement, je trouve que ça va mieux avec un groupe sorcier que moldu, pas vous ?  
  
Pour ce chapitre-là, après la romance, j'ai décidé de faire une petite place à l'humour. La toute première partie (où Harry est le narrateur) n'était pas prévue dans son ensemble. C'est le feeling qui me mène là, vous me direz s'il avait raison. Pour le reste, rien de bien important, ce sont surtout des anecdotes, des choses qui pourraient se passer dans la vie de tous les jours (du moins chez les sorciers). J'espère que ça n'en fera pas un chapitre banal.  
  
Note pour moi très importante : ce chapitre est dédié à Siria, que j'aime beaucoup et qui traverse une période difficile. J'espère que ça te divertira, Siria.  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : C'est le Bal, tout le monde il est content, tout le monde il est heureux, tout le monde il danse... en gros, c'est ça tout le chapitre. Lily voit sa mort par flashs à cause d'une chanson qui s'est joué et qu'elle chantait quelques minutes avant de mourir. Harry embrasse Ginny, qui lui a avoué qu'elle pensait être celle dont il avait besoin. Elle prouve ainsi qu'elle est intelligente, eh oui ! Pendant ce temps, Ron fait les yeux doux à Hermione. Les parents de Ginny la harcèle... et on découvre que celle-ci a un deuxième prénom : Judith, raccourci par Harry en Jude. Après quelques péripéties, la soirée se termine par un Harry amoureux.  
  
Chapitre 25 : Vacances d'hiver, vive Noël  
  
Harry se réveilla le dimanche matin avec le coeur léger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était heureux. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié Voldemort et tous les crimes qu'il commettait chaque jour. Pourtant, bizarrement, il avait décidé tacitement de ne pas s'en préoccuper pendant les vacances. Lentement, il ouvrit ses yeux brumeux. Une tache sombre se dessinait face à lui. Quelqu'un lui souriait, apparemment. De l'humeur joyeuse qu'il était, il l'imita. Puis, une voix douce se fit entendre.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry, bien dormi ? »  
  
Aussitôt, Harry reconnut la silhouette et son sourire s'élargit. L'ombre se matérialisa et une jolie jeune fille rousse apparût. Il se leva et l'étreignit. Elle semblait être surprise de cette initiative mais le lui rendit avec plaisir.  
  
« Bonjour, Ginny, dit-il enfin. Que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle sourit, désigna quelque chose au pied de son lit, puis les lits vides voisins, puis l'horloge qui indiquait 10h30, puis claironna :  
  
« Have a Merry Christmas day ! » (nda : joyeux Noël, en français. Je ne pouvais pas trop traduire, c'est une chanson traditionnelle)  
  
« C'est Noël ? s'écria Harry, tout content. »  
  
Ginny s'abstint de répondre mais émit un petit rire joyeux.  
  
« Tu as beaucoup dormi, dit-elle finalement, les autres sont debout depuis plus d'une heure. Ron m'a transmis un message pour toi. Il dit qu'il ne voulait pas te réveiller et qu'il préférait que je le fasse à sa place. En plus, mais ça, il ne me l'a pas dit, il voulait rejoindre Hermione le plus rapidement possible. »  
  
« Ca m'étonne de lui, avoua Harry. Mais je suis content pour eux deux. »  
  
« Ne t'empresse pas de conclure, Harry, dit Ron en rentrant dans le dortoir. Elle m'a prouvé à l'instant qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. »  
  
« Comment ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi. »  
  
« Elle a reçu une lettre de Vicky, expliqua Ron. Et à en voir sa réaction... »  
  
Il ne parvint pas à poursuivre. Il craqua littéralement. Harry, surpris, regarda en biais Ginny qui haussait les épaules. Il se hâta de le consoler, même s'il ne comprenait pas trop.  
  
« Explique-moi, Ron, dit-il doucement en s'approchant de son lit. On pourra peut-être essayer de comprendre sa réaction comme ça. »  
  
« Elle semblait très contente de ce qu'il avait marqué, sanglota Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il lui a écrit une lettre à l'eau de rose pour Noël. Lui disant qu'il l'aime, et en discourant sur ses sentiments. Chose que je suis complètement incapable de faire. »  
  
Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant Hermione, les traits déformés.  
  
« Tiens, dit-elle calmement en tendant un parchemin à Ron. »  
  
Ron saisit la feuille et la parcourut rapidement du regard. Puis, il leva la tête vers Hermione, qui se mit à parler d'une voix tremblante :  
  
« Quel idiot tu fais, tu as traduit hâtivement ce que pouvait dire cette lettre. Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que j'étais ravie qu'il accepte ma proposition et qu'on reste amis, comme je le souhaitais depuis le début. Tu n'as pas songé que je l'ai fait parce que je sentais que tu n'apprécierais pas. Et que je ne serais pas heureuse avec lui. »  
  
Ron esquissa un sourire coupable. Hermione secoua la tête et le prit dans ses bras. Harry restait stupéfait devant cette scène émouvante. Hermione n'était pas souvent démonstrative comme ça. Tout à coup, son bonheur revint par vagues. Décuplé par celui de ses amis. Une main saisit la sienne et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ginny.  
  
« Ca va, Jude ? demanda-t-il. »  
  
« On ne peut mieux, répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux, maintenant ? »  
  
Harry gloussa. Il en avait complètement oublié les présents qui l'attendaient sagement au pied de son lit. Au moment où il en appelait un par le sortilège d'attraction, un brouhaha retentit dans le couloir. Des bribes de conversations joyeuses arrivaient aux oreilles de chacun présent dans le dortoir. Soudain, les Maraudeurs firent leur apparition. Lily se précipita vers lui, détacha la main de Ginny, posa - ou plutôt jeta - le cadeau qu'il tenait par terre et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
« Notre deuxième Noël ensemble, chuchota-t-elle, et je n'étais même pas là à ton réveil. J'aurais du être à la place de ta petite amie. »  
  
Harry se mit à rire. Il avait une mère un peu possessive. Il desserra l'étreinte, salua tout le monde et clama :  
  
« Oyé, oyé ! Harry Potter va ouvrir ses cadeaux ! »  
  
Mais il avait crié tellement fort, que plusieurs têtes passèrent par l'ouverture de la porte, voulant assister à l'événement.  
  
« Voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on essaie de se montrer intéressant, dit Hermione avec philosophie. »  
  
« Essaie ? s'insurgea Harry. »  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire. Harry, contraint de se mettre en spectacle, fit apparaître des sièges par la méthode de Moony. Chacun s'assit face au lit de Harry et celui-ci monta sur une estrade installée par Lily.  
  
« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à l'ouverture des cadeaux du Survivant, annonça Harry d'une voix forte. »  
  
Fred et George, placés au premier rang près du clan des sept et de Ginny, sifflèrent.  
  
« Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier votre présence et plus particulièrement celles de mes parents, mes amis, ma merveilleuse petite amie (Les jumeaux huèrent en jetant un mauvais regard à Ginny qui piqua un far), Jude. Je remercie aussi mon producteur, l'auteur de mes aventures, le mari de l'auteur, à cause de qui mes aventures ont stagné un moment en me laissant un peu de répit. Bien entendu, un merci spécial à l'écrivain en herbe qui fait revivre mon personnage et... (il repéra le regard noir de Hermione) hum... je me perds. Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'ouverture des cadeaux. »  
  
Harry saisit le premier objet emballé dans un papier rouge et or. Tandis qu'il déchirait le papier à l'aide d'un sortilège de Découpe, Sirius fit retentir un roulement de tambour.  
  
« Magnifique ! s'écria James en découvrant l'objet. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? »  
  
« Un cache théière, dit Harry. Merci à Dobby, l'elfe de maison. Je lui donnerais son cadeau tout à l'heure et je ne manquerais pas de lui montrer que j'apprécie. »  
  
Il enfila le cache théière sur sa tête, qui était trop grande pour le supposé couvre-chef. Ron était plié de rire et Remus, un sourire aux lèvres, lui lança un charme pour qu'il ne fasse pas tomber le chapeau. Des applaudissement retentirent et Harry salua son public. Puis, il prit le second présent.  
  
« Ohhhh... dit Lavande avec une moue stupéfaite. Une plume de phénix ! »  
  
Harry était tout sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là un geste du directeur. Il lut silencieusement la lettre qui y était jointe.  
  
Tu découvriras bien assez vite son utilité. Ne la dénigre pas sous prétexte de son lien avec Voldemort.  
  
Bien entendu, elle n'était pas signée. Pensif, Harry rangea précautionneusement la lettre et la plume sous la cape d'invisibilité en usant d'un sort.  
  
« Une admiratrice, expliqua Harry en regardant Parvati qui l'interrogeait des yeux. »  
  
« Comment ça une admiratrice ? s'emportèrent Ginny et Lily en choeur. »  
  
Harry, Remus, Sirius, James et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se contenta de sourire discrètement.  
  
« Au suivant, dit Harry. Hermione ? »  
  
Hermione lui lança le prochain cadeau qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir.  
  
« Des bombabouses ! s'écria Sirius, surexcité. Je n'en ai jamais vu des aussi énormes ! Qui t'a envoyé ça ? »  
  
« James, dit Harry en voyant la signature de son père au bas de la lettre. »  
  
Tandis qu'il commençait sa lecture dans sa tête, Sirius boudait son meilleur ami, vexé par le cadeau qu'il avait espéré pour lui.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Joyeux Noël ! Je suis vraiment heureux de passer cette fête avec toi. Je ne regrette en aucun cas ce voyage à ton époque, même si j'ai passé des jours meilleurs lors de certains événements. Je voulais absolument te dire que, malgré mon comportement, je sais que tu es mon fils, et je suis obligé d'agir en conséquence. Enfin... pas obligé dans le sens... hum... on va reformuler ça. Je réagis comme ça par réflexion et non par instinct. Comme je ne t'ai pas encore eu... enfin, tu me comprends. Mais je voulais que tu saches que c'est pas pour ça que je ne t'aime pas. Après tout, tu es mon fils même si je ne t'ai pas encore vraiment eu. Euh... je ne sais pas si je me suis très bien fait comprendre. Bref, je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ce qui est sentimental, alors, on passe ? J'ai choisi ce cadeau parce que je commence à te connaître, et que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu le partages avec toute la bande. Je suis sûr que Sirius sera très jaloux mais si on l'utilise ensemble, il s'en remettra. Voilà, j'ai fini mon speech, encore joyeux Noël et, tu sais quoi ? Je suis content de voir que tu reprends le dessus et que tu ne te laisses pas abattre. Au contraire, tu profites de la vie, et j'en suis très fier. Ça devrait être ta devise à partir de maintenant, comme c'est la mienne depuis des années. James. Ps : mes voeux de bonheur avec la petite Ginny  
  
Harry adressa un grand sourire à James, promit à Sirius de le partager avec lui - et Ron - et s'enquit de découvrir le prochain présent.  
  
« Une boîte à bijoux, s'exclama Parvati. »  
  
« Non, pas vraiment, rectifia Hermione qui venait de reconnaître l'objet. C'est une boîte à alliances moldue. »  
  
Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Qui lui offrait des alliances ? Ginny ? Sa Jude ? Avec qui il venait de se mettre ? Elle ne brûlait pas quelques étapes, là ?  
  
« Ouvre-le, conseilla Remus. Tu sauras comme ça. »  
  
Harry obéit. La petite boîte en velours bleu contenait une amulette d'un bleu pur. Il y était inscrit 'Protéger, c'est tout ce qui t'importe. Et si, à ton tour, tu étais protégé par une force extérieure ? Je ne veux pas te perdre et je ne suis pas la seule. Je suis au courant des précautions que Dumbledore a prise mais ce n'est pas infaillible. Cette amulette a été construite avec notre amour. Rien ne peut la détruire. Rien ne pourra te détruire.'  
  
Un parchemin très petit y était accroché, découvrant trois signatures : Lily Evans, James Potter et Ginny Weasley.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient du mettre des mois à la confectionner. Mais, Ginny ? Ginny avait prévu de lui offrir un cadeau prouvant son amour avant même de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Harry sentit ses yeux lui brûler. Il était tellement ému par cette découverte. Bientôt, une larme qu'il tenta de dissimuler coula sur sa joue et le public applaudit en réclamant une lecture à haute et intelligible voix le message.  
  
Hermione prit vite les choses en main. Elle se hissa sur l'estrade, se racla la gorge et déclara :  
  
« Ceci est une amulette. Nous passerons au silence le message qui y est inscrit. Pas de commentaire, ajouta-t-elle lorsque des questions fusèrent de partout. »  
  
On aurait dit une avocate lors d'un procès très médiatisé et Harry serait alors l'accusé victime d'une injustice. Harry sourit à son amie, qui lui passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchota :  
  
« Si tu veux casser ton image, tu ne le feras pas sans moi. »  
  
Comme si Ron avait entendu ses paroles, il les rejoignit et prit son ami dans ses bras, puis embrassa Hermione. En voilà un autre qui voulait briser sa réputation. La foule éclata de rire, ce qui attira d'autres curieux qui s'installèrent sur les sièges vides.  
  
« Allez, hors de ma vue, amis fidèles, clama Harry dans un geste théâtral. Je suis occupé, moi, je dois ouvrir mes présents offerts à l'occasion de la naissance de notre Seigneur. » « Des Ténèbres ? plaisanta James. »  
  
Hermione et Lily lui lancèrent un regard traduit par Harry en une sorte de 'on ne plaisante pas avec ça, même si nous ne sommes pas croyantes et que nous exécrons la religion mais tu fais ce que tu veux après tout'.  
  
« Oh ! un poste de radio magique ! s'exclama Harry. Patmol m'en a parlé. Qui m'a offert ça ? »  
  
« Nous deux ! répondirent Remus et Sirius. »  
  
« Merci humbles amis, répondit Harry en faisant une petite courbette. »  
  
« Au suivant, au suivant ! criait la foule en délire, c'est à dire Fred et George. »  
  
« On ne s'excite pas ou je devrais appeler mes gardes du corps, prévint Harry, menaçant. »  
  
« Qui ? s'étonnèrent les jumeaux. »  
  
« Remus et Sirius, pardi ! répondit James dans un rire incessant. »  
  
« Ces deux-là ? dit Fred avec une voix dégoûtée. Ils ne feraient pas le poids face aux légendaires jumeaux Weasley. »  
  
« Détrompe-toi, dit Ron. Mais si vous tenez à un duel moldu, il faudra attendre. Potter ne supporte pas qu'on lui vole la vedette. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire. On aurait dit un discours de Malfoy, et Harry était persuadé que Ron l'avait fait exprès. Mais, très vite, il se reprit et entra dans le jeu de son ami, feintant la colère.  
  
« Oui, reportez votre attention vers moi, je vous prie, dit-il d'une voix pincée. Bien, passons au dernier cadeau. »  
  
Il attrapa l'objet, déchira le papier et découvrit...  
  
« Une montre ! s'écria-t-il, joyeux. Qui va sous l'eau en plus ! Génial ! C'est de vous ? »  
  
Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Sorcière, précisa Ron. Tu vois toutes ces aiguilles ? Donne-leur des noms de personnes, elles te désigneront l'endroit où elles sont et ce qu'elles font. Et pour l'heure, et bien, c'est le petit cadran en bas. »  
  
« Sublime ! dit Harry en souriant. C'est vrai qu'après la seconde tâche du Tournoi des trois Sorciers, je n'ai plus de montre. C'est une très bonne idée. Merci beaucoup. »  
  
« Que s'est-il passé à cette tâche ? demanda Lily avec la curiosité qui la caractérisait. »  
  
Les Gryffondors présents éclatèrent de rire en se remémorant l'événement. Harry fit comme s'il était vexé et bouda tandis que Ron, aidé de ses frères et de sa soeur, racontait l'histoire. Les jumeaux avaient plus tendance a trouver la situation comique alors que Ginny mettait surtout en valeur les qualités dont il avait fait preuve. Les Maraudeurs s'esclaffaient ouvertement.  
  
Finalement, le gargouillement du ventre d'Harry décida le public à s'éparpiller. Harry en avait oublié de déjeuner.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
James était hilare en descendant pour aller manger. Lily, sa main dans la sienne, et un sourire aux lèvres, complétait le récit de Remus. En effet, les deux complices avaient décidé de faire le compte-rendu des farces des Maraudeurs. Un groupe s'était amassé autour d'eux et personne ne se lassait de rire en apprenant - ou en se remémorant - les différentes blagues qu'ils avaient exécuté ensemble.  
  
« Tu te rappelle la tête de Rogue quand on lui a annoncé qu'il devrait garder ses cheveux gras toute sa vie ? intervint Sirius, écroulé. »  
  
« C'est à cause de vous qu'il a toujours ces cheveux immondes ? s'étonna Harry en agrandissant les yeux d'admiration. »  
  
« On peut dire ça comme ça, dit James, toujours modeste. Ça devait être temporaire mais Sirius, en mauvais élève de potions qu'il est, a hum... omis d'ajouter de la bile de tatou pour limiter les effets dans le temps. »  
  
« Et il l'a profondément regretté, ajouta Remus en s'esclaffant. Il a du écoper d'une retenue que mademoiselle la préfète lui avait donné. »  
  
« Lily ? demanda Ron. »  
  
« Ouais, dit-elle, très fière. Il l'avait mérité. »  
  
« Il faut dire qu'il avait aussi renversé un peu de la potion sur les cheveux de notre petite Lilian, expliqua James au bord de l'étouffement tellement il riait. »  
  
« Et comment tu as réussi à t'en sortir ? demanda Hermione, inquiète. Si toi, tu as trouvé un remède, Rogue aurait du le trouver aussi non ? Après tout, il est Maître des Potions. »  
  
« Il fallait le trouver très vite, répondit Lily, les lèvres pincées. Et Rogue n'était pas très doué en Charmes. Il excellait en Potions et en Sortilèges, mais les charmes les plus simples n'étaient pas son truc. »  
  
« J'ai vaguement l'impression que tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne devrais sur Rogue, fit remarquer Sirius. »  
  
« Oui, Lily est fascinée par le pouvoir immense qu'il avait étant jeune, dit James avec une grimace. »  
  
Il se rappelait très nettement de la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regardait cet imbécile de Serpentard. Elle l'admirait vraiment, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Encore maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec envie. Comme si elle avait voulu devenir Maîtresse des Potions...  
  
« Tu plaisantes ? demanda Ron avec une expression de pure horreur sur le visage. »  
  
Lily soupira bruyamment et reprit son récit.  
  
« Bref, dit-elle d'une voix forte, j'ai trouvé rapidement un contre-sort dans le grimoire 'Tous les Maléfices et autres Charmes si simples qu'il ne vous viendrait jamais à l'idée de le feuilleter'. »  
  
« Ah oui ? s'écria Hermione, tout à coup très excitée. J'ai lu ce livre, il est passionnant ! »  
  
Lily s'empressa de se lancer dans une discussion très intéressante concernant le magnifique livre qu'elles avaient lu. Et Remus du continuer ses anecdotes tout seul. Ou plutôt, il aurait du, puisque une voix timide se fit entendre dans le couloir qu'ils parcouraient.  
  
« Remus ? Est-ce que peux te voir une minute ? »  
  
Hannah avait parlé d'une voix si basse que seul James, qui était à proximité, l'entendit. Il en avertit son ami, qui, surpris, se retourna et rejoignit la jeune fille en regardant ses pieds.  
  
Ils parvinrent à la Grande Salle et s'installèrent joyeusement, provocant encore plus de vacarme que d'habitude. Les jumeaux Weasley se placèrent à proximité alors que Remus, rouge comme une pivoine, arrivait.  
  
« Je crois qu'on a un duel à organiser, non ? rappela Fred. »  
  
Sirius échangea un regard complice avec James et déclara :  
  
« C'est d'accord, Remus et moi allons vous combattre mais on choisit le mode de bataille. Et il faudra venir avec plusieurs personnes pour former une équipe. »  
  
« Un match de Quidditch ? demanda George, confiant. »  
  
« Pas vraiment, répondit Remus, qui avait repris confiance en lui et qui voyait parfaitement où voulait en venir Sirius. Mais il faut six personnes dans chaque équipe, une de moins qu'au Quidditch. »  
  
« Attendez, interrompit George, vous n'avez pas parlé de ça entre vous et vous vous comprenez ? »  
  
« C'est un jeu qu'on a inventé, expliqua Sirius. »  
  
Les jumeaux étaient ébahis de la complicité qu'avaient établi les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient besoin d'un simple coup d'oeil entre eux pour comprendre.  
  
« A 16h devant chez Hagrid ? proposa James. »  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils se préparèrent avec frénésie au combat amical. Ils préparèrent tout d'abord les équipes. Lily proposa une méthode moldue, qui consistait à ce que les capitaines de chaque équipe choisissent tour à tour une personne. Sirius se désigna automatiquement chef d'équipe tandis que les jumeaux se disputaient pour le titre.  
  
« Allez, je vous laisse choisir votre premier membre, dit Sirius d'une fausse clémence. »  
  
« Ron, dit Fred sans hésiter. »  
  
« Harry, dit Sirius. »  
  
James le fusilla du regard de ne pas l'avoir choisi avant. Sirius se justifia mollement :  
  
« C'est mon filleul, tout de même. »  
  
« A vous, dit Remus pour couper court au début de dispute. »  
  
« Ginny, dit George. »  
  
Harry parut déçu de devoir combattre sa nouvelle petite amie, mais il sourit et se reprit.  
  
« Lily, dit Sirius en tirant la langue à son meilleur ami. »  
  
« Faux frère, grommela James »  
  
« Lee, dit Fred sans prendre en compte l'intervention de James. »  
  
« Hermione, annonça Sirius avec un grand sourire narquois. »  
  
Hermione fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas envie de prendre partie d'une bataille, mais Lily la pressa tellement en argumentant pour le divertissement et l'amusement que cela allait causer, qu'elle céda.  
  
« Alicia, dit George au bout d'un moment. Ah tiens, je devrais peut-être la prévenir. »  
  
Il s'éclipsa, s'approcha de la poursuiveuse et revint avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
  
« Au suivant, dit-il. »  
  
« James, dit Sirius du bout des lèvres, comme s'il répugnait à l'idée de l'avoir dans son équipe. »  
  
James fit mine de s'énerver et se jeta sur Sirius, qu'il rua de sortilèges mineurs tels que le rire incessant. Quoique, James ne l'avait peut-être pas jeté celui-là... Le rire venait de lui-même.  
  
« Voyons, Black, Potter, cessez vos âneries, dit la voix sévère de McGonagall. »  
  
Aussitôt, Hermione et Lily se replacèrent sur leur chaise comme si elles avaient été appelées au garde à vous en position assise.  
  
« Minerva, le rire est une grande qualité, réprima Dumbledore d'une voix douce en s'approchant. Les enfants, je suis ravi de voir que vous vous amusez mais évitez de le faire devant la porte de la Grande Salle, à venir. »  
  
Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'amusement. James ne put se retenir de sourire à cette vue et se releva, un peu penaud.  
  
« Excusez-nous, monsieur le Directeur, dit-il avec l'air d'un premier de la classe. »  
  
Imperceptiblement, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Harry et la flamme de ses yeux se raviva de plus belle. Il leur sourit et sortit.  
  
« Etrange, cet homme, marmonna James au moment où passait Hagrid. »  
  
Le demi-géant leur adressa un clin d'oeil bienveillant et rectifia :  
  
« Oui, mais si grand. »  
  
Harry vint le voir avec un grand sourire et lui dit :  
  
« Joyeux Noël, Hagrid. »  
  
Le Garde-chasse, touché, le prit dans ses bras et manqua de le faire tomber sur la table des Gryffondors. Hermione et Ron, visiblement habitué par ce genre de comportement, se hâtèrent de venir à sa rescousse.  
  
« J'ai un cadeau pour vous, Hagrid, reprit Harry. Il est dans mon dortoir, je pourrais passer vous voir tout à l'heure ? »  
  
« J'en serais ravi, répliqua l'homme. Venez tous et je passerais le plus beau Noël de ma vie. »  
  
« C'est une très bonne idée, Rubeus, s'exclama Lily. »  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent donc en début d'après-midi dans la cabane de Hagrid. A huit dans une unique pièce, ils étaient un peu serrés, mais ils firent venir quelques sièges comme pendant la matinée et s'installèrent autour du feu. Pendant qu'ils se réchauffaient auprès des flammes, Hermione regardait par la fenêtre, soucieuse. Tout à coup, alors que Lily l'observait, la jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise.  
  
« Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »  
  
Harry sursauta, et, par réflexe, porta sa main à sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette magique. Ron regarda d'un air anxieux son ami et se dépêcha de s'approcher d'elle, en même temps que Hagrid.  
  
« Oh, c'est notre prochain objet d'étude, dit Hagrid. »  
  
« On abandonne les bébés hippogriffes ? dit Lily, déçue. »  
  
« Eh bien... ils ne sont plus aussi bébés qu'avant, répondit Hagrid avec un rire. Ils ont perdu la faculté de parler et j'ai du les rendre à leur propriétaire. »  
  
Harry se colla à la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur. Lily, intriguée, se joignit à lui. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.  
  
« Un Dahu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais que c'était un animal imaginaire ! »  
  
« Tu vois, Lils, dit Sirius, narquois, tu ne sais pas tout du monde magique. »  
  
« Et moi non plus, dit Harry dans un souffle. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.»  
  
Il avait le nez appuyé sur la vitre et sa respiration laissait des traces de vapeur sur la fenêtre embuée. Il semblait totalement éberlué par cette découverte. Lily songea qu'il aurait pu tout connaître de l'univers sorcier s'il avait été élevé par ses parents. Une vague de tristesse envahit son coeur et automatiquement, un frisson de bonheur la parcourut, envoyé par Remus. Ce dernier avait appris en troisième année comment se procurer du plaisir par un simple effort du cerveau. Cela lui servait lors des nuits de Pleine Lune. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et surpris James en pleine contemplation... d'elle-même !  
  
Comme elle était heureuse soudain de savoir qu'elle allait se fiancer, se marier et vivre avec James Potter. Elle allait porter son nom. Elle allait avoir un enfant de lui. Lily se sentait comme lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry la première fois, que James lui avait annoncé qu'il était son fils et que Harry lui avait dit 'bonjour maman'. Un nouveau choc la prenait. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé que, malgré tout le malheur qu'elle allait sans doute vivre en se cachant sans arrêt de Voldemort, elle allait goûter au bonheur. Elle était même contente de mourir en compagnie de son mari. D'après Harry, il avait voulu la protéger. Et selon le regard qu'il lui lançait en ce moment même, elle sut de façon certaine qu'elle n'allait pas faire le mauvais choix en l'épousant..  
  
Finalement, quelques heures de discussions chaleureuses au coin du feu plus tard, ils se rendirent en compagnie des jumeaux et de leur équipe sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
********  
  
Les Weasley Lee et Alicia étaient d'un côté du terrain, tandis qu'une partie du Clan des Sept s'était placée de l'autre côté. Ils se jaugeaient dans une atmosphère de vieux western. Mis à part qu'il faisait vraiment très froid, que la neige tombait et qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le désert. Harry sourit en regardant les têtes brunes émerger de la foule rousse.  
  
« Bien, cria James. Vous avez tous des balais, à ce que je vois. »  
  
« Oui, mais vous êtes favorisés par l'éclair de feu, coupa Fred. Nous, on a les vieux Brossdur. »  
  
« Ils existaient déjà en 1975 ! s'écria Sirius en riant. »  
  
« Oui, ils appartenaient à nos oncles, expliqua George en grimaçant. Alors, ce jeu ? »  
  
« Ah oui, dit Sirius. Au lieu de vous expliquez, on va vous montrer, d'accord ? »  
  
Et avant que l'équipe adverse ait pu protester, Sirius et James s'étaient élancés dans les airs, suivi d'un Remus légèrement réticent de quitter le sol. Mais il affichait tout de même un grand sourire. Harry fit un signe à Lily et Hermione, et ils s'élevèrent à leur tour. Lily et Hermione grimaçaient fortement et refusaient de prendre de l'altitude. Harry, quant à lui, rejoignit très vite son parrain en hauteur et leur demanda ce qu'il fallait faire.  
  
Sirius et James échangèrent un sourire complice et piquèrent vers le sol. Harry les regarda faire, stupéfait. Les deux amis volaient en osmose, comme si chacun d'eux connaissait exactement les intentions et la manière de voler de l'autre. Bientôt, ils atteignirent le sol, et, sans le toucher, ils se penchèrent sur leur balai, attrapèrent de la neige au passage et la bombardèrent sur l'équipe des Weasley.  
  
« Une autre bataille de boules de neige version sorcier ? cria Harry à Remus qui lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête. »  
  
Le pauvre était très pâle et n'osait pas voler à plus de trois mètres de hauteur. Mais ce n'était rien, comparé aux deux jeunes filles qui voletaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Elles pouvaient encore poser les pieds. Harry esquissa un sourire et piqua vers le sol jusqu'à atteindre leur hauteur.  
  
« Alors, les filles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en arrivant. »  
  
Lily cria :  
  
« Attention ! »  
  
Et Harry se prit une boule de neige glacée dans le cou. La substance désagréable coulait dans son dos et il frissonna tellement qu'il bascula de son balai et s'écrasa au sol. Mais il était si bas au dessus de la terre qu'il se releva rapidement avec un sourire.  
  
« Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on veut éviter ce genre d'accident, dit Hermione sèchement. »  
  
« Voyons, Hermignonne, dit Ron en apparaissant soudainement face à eux, il faut savoir s'amuser. »  
  
Puis, sans transition, il lui envoya une grosse boule de neige dans les cheveux. Hermione se retourna, furieuse, puis s'éleva dans les airs pour pourchasser le rouquin. Harry éclata de rire et se retourna vers sa mère.  
  
« Allez, maman, viens voler avec moi, dit-il d'une voix d'enfant. »  
  
Lily cacha un petit sourire et soupira.  
  
« Très bien, gamin, montre-moi comment esquiver ce genre de projectile lorsqu'on vole. »  
  
Harry la prit par la main et l'installa sur l'Eclair de Feu.  
  
« Tiens-toi bien, avertit-il. »  
  
Lily s'agrippa à son fils de toutes ses forces. Harry la sentait très angoissée.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai été le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis plus d'un siècle ! »  
  
Puis, il décolla. Zigzaguant au milieu des boules de neige parfois artificielles, il s'éleva à une hauteur vertigineuse et s'arrêta un instant, sachant qu'il était hors de portée des lanceurs prodiges comme les jumeaux.  
  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner. »  
  
« Euh... à vrai dire, je ne sais pas, j'ai fermé les yeux, avoua Lily. »  
  
« Ouvre-les, conseilla Harry. Mais tu vas avoir un choc, alors ne crie pas et n'oublie pas de rester collée contre moi. »  
  
« Très bien, je vais le faire, dit-elle d'une voix angoissée. »  
  
Harry patienta quelques secondes, le temps que sa jeune mère observe le merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Mais aucun commentaire ne venait.  
  
« Lily ? demanda-t-il finalement. »  
  
« Oui, oui, je vais les ouvrir, bredouilla-t-elle. »  
  
« Voyons, Lily, il faut que tu profites de la vue ! »  
  
« La vue ? Quelle vue ? dit-elle, encore plus stressée. Ah ! »  
  
« Oui, cette vue-là, dit Harry en riant. »  
  
Il fit dévier son balai pour avoir une observation panoramique.  
  
« C'est... c'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle si bas que Harry dut reconstituer les syllabes pour en comprendre le sens. »  
  
« N'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Les montagnes enneigées s'étendaient devant eux, comme un rempart. De l'autre côté, la forêt, bien moins terrifiante en plein jour, ressemblait à une plantation de coton. Et au dessous, le château et ses environs.  
  
« Eh ! cria une voix. Pourquoi vous vous cachez là-haut ? descendez, qu'on vous bombarde un peu ! »  
  
Harry pencha la tête et aperçut la vague et toute petite silhouette de Ron. Il sourit et murmura :  
  
« Tu t'accroches ? »  
  
Lily acquiesça rapidement et resserra son étreinte autour de son fils. Puis, Harry piqua vers le sol. Le vent glacé fouettait leur visage et les lunettes du Gryffondor menaçaient de tomber, mais il restait immobile. Enfin, ils atteignirent une hauteur convenable et les cris des équipes leur parvinrent.  
  
« Ah ! Enfin les voilà ! Tous sur eux ! »  
  
Apparemment, le terme d'équipes était mal choisi puisque tout le monde attaquait tout le monde. Et, cette fois-ci, ils avaient décidé de s'en prendre à Harry et Lily. Celle-ci cria et se recroquevilla derrière le brun alors qu'une boule de neige s'écrasait sur son dos. Harry, riant comme jamais, accéléra la vitesse de sa descente et eut juste le temps de dire à Lily de l'imiter qu'ils arrivaient déjà à hauteur de la terre.  
  
« Attrapes-en ! hurla-t-il. »  
  
Alors qu'il manoeuvrait la direction de l'Eclair de Feu, Lily se penchait et lançait un charme pour réunir toute la neige qu'elle pouvait. Elle chuchota à son fils :  
  
« A trois, tu dis Exortate. »  
  
Le compte à rebours fini, les deux jeunes lancèrent le sort d'expulsion et toute la neige accumulée se dirigea vers les attaquants. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent, descendirent du balai et s'écroulèrent à terre, le rire ne leur permettant pas de se maintenir debout.  
  
« Hum... s'écria une voix étouffée. Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider, non ? »  
  
« James ! s'exclama Lily en se retournant. »  
  
Ils n'avaient pas vu les dégâts de leur défense. Cela ressemblait à une petite avalanche. Deux amas de neige s'étaient entassés au milieu du terrain de Quidditch et chacun était enlisé dedans, la tête sortant à peine pour Ginny.  
  
Lily se précipita vers James et se hâta d'enlever toute la neige autour de lui, tandis que Harry faisait la même chose avec Ginny. Mais une idée bien plus simple lui vint :  
  
« Exortate, articula-t-il. »  
  
La neige se dirigea automatiquement vers un autre endroit.  
  
« Je crois que je rêve, pesta Ron. Mon meilleur ami préfère secourir en premier ma soeur plutôt que moi ! »  
  
Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et ils rentrèrent dans la bonne humeur au château.  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Luna et Stars : vous avez toutes les deux reviewé le mauvais chapitre et je vous ai déjà répondu ! Cath, tu as ta deuxième réponse plus bas. Toi aussi, Luna.  
  
Sarah : moi aussi, j'adore Harry/Ginny, je l'ai bien démontré, non ? Tu avais remarqué que le chapitre t'était en partie dédié ? Merci beaucoup !  
  
Ccilia : contente que tu ai adoré ! le passage de la musique n'était pas prévu, il est venu parce que j'écoutais un air qui m'a trop ému. Comme quoi, mon humeur du moment se verse beaucoup dans mes écrits ! Merci beaucoup, Ccilia !  
  
Rose Potter : Hey Rose ! Je vois que ce chapitre t'a vraiment plu, ça me fait très plaisir. Réellement, ce que tu me dis me touche, je t'assure ! Ah, si Harry appelle Ginny Judith, c'est tout simplement parce que c'est son deuxième prénom. Raccourci en Jude. Alors maintenant, tu es complètement fan de mon couple préféré ? C'est l'effet voulu, je suis toute contente d'avoir réussi ! La bataille, ouais, j'ai trouvé ça drôle de voir Dumbledore s'amuser comme un petit fou. Ça m'a vraiment éclaté d'écrire ce passage, bien que le suspense a failli être gâché à cause de mon erreur de publication ! Enfin, on en a déjà parlé, hein ? '_^. Alors, quand est-ce que tu publies le 17, hein ? Je ne suis pas très patiente. D'ailleurs, j'ai lu le 1er chapitre de ta nouvelle fic dont tu m'avais parlé, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment bien, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de laisser une review. J'ai vu que tu avais publié un second chapitre, il faut que j'aille voir ça. Euh... tu sais quoi, Rose ? Je crois que je vais finir par comprendre que tu as adoré le chapitre 24 ^_^ ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Mimi Granger : je suis flattée de voir que je fais partie des fictions que tu lis et qui te plaisent ! j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, donne-moi ton avis ! Merci !  
  
Pheneatis : tu as aimé le chapitre à la folie ? Olala... je sens que je vais apprécier la review ! tu as été surprise que ça soit aussi bon ? En gros j'ai remonté dans ton estime ? Bravo pour moi ! Pour la rapidité, je n'ai pas trouvé que j'ai été franchement vite pour l'écrire. Selon moi, il a trop traîné, alors, tu vois, les opinions divergent ! Mais c'est vrai que sortir un chapitre par semaine est une bonne moyenne : ni trop rapide, ni trop long, on a le temps de se rappeler de l'histoire. il y a certaines fics dont je suis obligée de tout relire parce que je ne m'en rappelle plus du tout. Enfin, je suis assez fière de moi là-dessus mais j'essaie de respecter les délais. Pour changer de sujet, les surprises de Dumbledore n'étaient qu'à moitié prévues, j'ai beaucoup brodé autour, mais je vois que ça a fait son effet quand même. Je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient si comiques ! et la petite musique, oui, c'était triste, hein ? Comme je l'ai déjà écrit plus haut, c'est à cause d'une musique tirée de la BO d'American Beauty. Elle m'a trop ému et j'étais toute déprimée, alors, comme j'écrivais en même temps, j'ai décidé de l'inclure. Et James, le beau James que Wingardium et Leviosa détruisent ! Ca leur apprendra à ces vilaines de se moquer du petit James qui est si gentil dans mon esprit ^_^ ! Petite fleur, j'ai trouvé ça mignon, mais ce n'est pas de mon invention. Je m'en suis inspirée de fics anglaises qui la surnomme Lily flower. Je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi, mais bon. Le bout où Ginny parle enfin normalement ? Ouais, je voulais absolument l'écrire, celui-là, pour montrer qu'elle a un cerveau et qu'elle est très sentimentale et tout... j'espérais ne pas être trop tombée dans l'eau de rose mais si tu me dis que non, ça me rassure ! ensuite, James qui enlève Lily ? Ca m'a paru un peu trop flou en l'écrivant. je ne sais pas trop comment ça se fait. Allez, on change encore d'objet : le mauvais fichier. Je m'en suis lamenté toute la journée ! demande à Rose Potter, elle pourra témoigner. La pauvre a du subir toutes mes lamentations ! mais finalement, l'essentiel c'est que tu as pu voir la suite, non ? Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je dirais une trentaine en gros mais je ne sais pas vraiment où l'inspiration me mènera question longueur. Alors, maintenant, la réponse à la réponse de ma réponse : sublime encore une fois ? je vais vraiment prendre la grosse tête à force ! ouais, la fin était vraiment nulle pour les lecteurs, non ? celle-là et la précédente étaient mieux ? J'essaie de m'améliorer de ce côté-là mais j'aime pas les fins bidons. Alors, tu te lances dans une nouvelle fic ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! eh, personnellement, j'aime beaucoup les Maraudeurs mais le trio reste mon groupe préféré. C'est vrai que ses histoires sont plus sombres mais c'est ça qui fait leur force, non ? tu te rends compte de la réponse hyper longue que je suis en train d'écrire ? Faut dire que c'est vrai, on se motive l'une l'autre en voyant les réponses des réponses des réponses ^_^ ! tous ces compliment très gentils ! je sais pas trop quoi répondre sinon que tu as trop d'ambition pour moi. Je réfléchis sérieusement à écrire lorsque j'aurais une vie bien stable un bouquin mais je doute de sa parution et même de sa qualité. Non, franchement, ça reste un rêve éveillé mais je suis gonflée de bonheur de savoir que tu crois en moi ! Fany, tu es l'une des plus flatteuse revieweuse que j'ai vu jusque là. Pour ne pas dire la plus. Vraiment, au point d'être une de mes fans -qui plus est la plus grande, à supposé qu'il y en ait d'autres- je crois que je ne recevrais pas de plus beau compliment. Maintenant, je comprends ce qu'a du ressentir Rowling à une infiniment plus petite échelle ! Est-ce que c'est utile de te remercier ? Je crois que tu as compris au travers de ma réponse que je ne pourrais pas te dire assez merci !  
  
Fleur : Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui, j'ai ENFIN mis le Bal. Ça a pris du temps, n'est-ce pas ? Désolée de vous avoir à tous infligé cette longue attente... merci encore.  
  
Winky : C'est la moindre des choses de penser à ses lecteurs ! Tu est une grande fan de Ginny/Harry, le chapitre était centré sur ça, alors je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer, quand même ! Je suis pardonnée, c'est vrai ? Ah, tant mieux, je suis soulagée. Le retard de cette semaine était du à la panne du site, je n'y peux rien cette fois ! J'espère que tu auras le temps de la lire, si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait sur la com d'Hermichocos. tu m'as parlé de Love Theme de Roméo et Juliette, alors je suis allée le télécharger immédiatement. Mais je peux te dire que la chanson que j'écoutais moi était bien plus triste ! Je suis sensible, mais pas au point d'être chavirée par n'importe quelle chanson. La tienne est jolie mais ne m'a pas vraiment touché comme celle d'American Beauty. Bref... MON Dumbledore ? Ne dis pas ça, je vais avoir des problèmes avec les droits d'auteur ! ^_^Eh ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? Pas de révélations please ! -_- je ne savais pas qu'il risquait de mourir et comme je suis allergique aux spoilers... hum... on va effacer cette partie du cerveau. Mais je pense qu'il mourra plus tard, tu vois. Enfin bon, merci beaucoup !  
  
Stars : j'avais la flemme d'écrire ton pseudo, tu ne m'en veux pas pitite Stars ? Alors comme ça on désobéit aux règles du site ? Pas bien, ça ! Mais si c'est pour me laisser une review, ça va, je n'en tiendrais pas compte, petite délinquante ! Comment ça, syndiquée ? Ah mais, ça ne va pas du tout, on a pas les 35h sur le Net, tu dois être tout le temps folle, sinon, je te prive de chapitre, moi ! bon, ok, j'avoue, j'ai fait une erreur exprès pour avoir plus de reviews # ^_^# Oh, ça va, j'y peux rien si j'ai besoin de ma dose quotidienne de reviews. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est comme ça, les drogués, on augmente chaque jour la dose ! Ah ! Enfin une review super longue remplie de conneries en tout genre ! Je suis contente ! Oh, bonjour, 2e personnalité, ravie de te rencontrer enfin. Tu sais que Cath m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais, soit dit en passant -rapproche toi, va- *chuchote* je crois qu'elle a un peu honte de toi. Mais tu ne le répète pas, hein ? Quoi ? Non, non, Cath, je ne dis pas de mal de toi, pas du tout ! Hum... je disais donc... moui, on a droit a des vacances en France (encore heureux !) à ce moment-là, mais elles sont pas très longues ! Et toi tu faisais des maths en dormant ? Oula, j'en suis pas à ce point, moi ! Non, non, je ne te traites pas de menteuse, tu vis ta vie, après tout (si on peut appeler ça une vie si on la passe en bossant). Hum... prête à devenir déco de porte, c'est parti : je m'en suis bien sortie ? Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Ça aurait pu être pire mais beaucoup mieux aussi ! ah, là, je comprends mieux pourquoi tes chevilles enflent en même temps que les miennes ! mais ne t'y prends pas trop, tu es entrain de te faire voler le trône par Fany ! Round one... fight ! Eh, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te prenais pas pour une folle, j'ai juste arrêté la phrase au plein milieu pour m'éviter les répétitions ! Mais tu le prends comme tu veux ! Pour la bataille, ben oui, ça aurait été intéressant de l'écrire mais j'ai préféré l'éviter comme je l'ai raccourci au maximum dans ce chapitre-là, parce que je ne sais pas écrire ce genre de jeu. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai fait stopper les matchs de Quidditch ? Pas bête, la fille, préfère mettre en valeur ce qu'elle sait faire et éliminer ce qu'elle ne sait pas faire. C'est lâche, hein ? Boh, pas grave, je m'en remettrais. Alors c'est bon, c'était pas trop eau de rose ? Ravie de le voir écrit pour la seconde fois, ça me rassure. On va essayer de conserver l'équilibre ! Merci Cath ^_^ !  
  
Luna : Bon ben, re-merci, bien que le fait que tu me trouves des plagiats partout ne me plaît pas trop. Je suis trop franche ? tant pis ! Mais merci quand même de te montrer intéressée par mes copies de fiction, hein ?  
  
SeveRogue : Trois heures ? C'est si long ? Wohoo ! J'ai atteint mon but qui est d'intéresser les lecteurs pendant une longue période. Je ne sais pas faire de résumé ? Attends, je saisis pas, c'est de l'ironie ou pas ? Parce que c'est vrai que les résumés, c'est pas mon fort ! Je... je suis vraiment très touchée par ce que tu m'as écrit. Je suis sincère, je suis sensible à tous les compliments mais les tiens sont si bien formulés que ça m'en émeut ! Si tu as fait attention à tous les éléments, alors je comprends que tu ai trouvé des erreurs. La plupart de mes lecteurs lisent au fur et à mesure et ne trouvent pas ce que toi tu as décelé. Moi-même, j'écris par phase, par chapitre, pas par tout. Un défaut que je n'arrive pas à rectifier. Mais je m'en remettrais. Les sentiments confus de la mort de Cho, tu dis ? Hum... je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si confus. Mais comme tu dis, c'est en connaissance de cause (pour moi ou pour toi ? En tout cas, pour moi ça l'est). pour tout dire, les sentiments sont tous inspirés de ce que j'ai vécu ou de ce qu'ont vécu mes proches. Je me suis complètement donné dans ce chapitre comme lorsque je me donne dans un journal. C'est anonyme évidemment mais c'est bien ça. C'est le mélange de tous les personnages, et c'est peut-être pour ça que c'est si confus. L'écriture chargée ? Je dois admettre que c'est un de mes plus gros défauts. A vouloir trop en dire, on fait trop chargé. Moui... je ne sais pas comment le rectifier non plus, je crois que ça fait partie de mon style tout simplement. Draco et Severus ? Je dois dire que ce ne sont pas mes personnages préférés et ils n'ont pas un grand rôle dans l'histoire tout simplement parce qu'elle est basée sur la rencontre de Harry et de ses parents et que je n'ai qu'une petite place à réserver aux autres. De plus, ils ne sont pas si importants dans le déroulement. Ensuite, l'absence de nuances... tu as déceler tous mes défauts, on dirait. Mais ça me fait progresser, c'est bien. Pour ce problème-là, il est présent tout simplement parce que mon humeur influence trop l'humeur des personnages. Ou je déprime et tout le monde sera triste ou je suis joyeuse et tout le monde est heureux. A rectifier, ça aussi. Passons aux nombreux compliments, maintenant : que de choses à dire, mais pas beaucoup à exprimer. Juste que je suis vraiment touchée par tout ce dont tu me félicites. J'aime beaucoup les reviews qui décrivent exactement ce qui plaît et pourquoi alors je suis comblée ! La motivation est présente, c'est vrai. Pourquoi, va savoir ? Mais elle est là, c'est ce qui compte ! Le Bac, oui, c'est vrai, on a une petite pression mais ma mère ne craint pas trop de me voir échouer. Ou du moins elle ne m'en parle pas. Pour les reviewers, comme je le disais avant, je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses. Cette fiction, elle n'aurait pas évolué sans tous les encouragements dont j'ai bénéficié, après tout ! En effet, les cinq prochains chapitres ne seront pas les derniers. Je pense que j'atteindrais à peu près la quarantaine de chapitres, si la fin m'inspire vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, laisse-moi une autre review de ce genre, j'en raffole ! Merci de tout mon coeur - je n'aime pas cette expression mais elle est réelle- !  
  
Mymye-Potter : Oh, de l'action, tu vas en avoir, ma chère, mais pour l'instant c'est le redémarrage en douceur. Tu en auras, je te le promets ! Mais ne sois pas trop impatiente, ou les gens te diront que tu es cruelle ! Draco et Susan ? On ne peut pas trop juger, après tout, on ne la connaît pas cette fille. Rassure-toi, je vais en reparler bientôt (sûrement dans le 27) et tu comprendras peut-être mieux pourquoi ces deux-là ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas que ça finisse ! A ce rythme-là, je l'aurais sûrement fini à Noël ! Bouh ! -_- Je t'ai pas dit où j'habitais ? Vraiment ? Zut ! Donc, j'habite en France, dans le Sud-Ouest, du côté de Pau. 4e préférée ? ça va, ça me convient ! Moi aussi, je t'adore, Mymye ! Merci encore !  
  
Majandra : Bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs qui laissent une review. Fan de Majandra Delfino, à ce que je vois ? Ou ça n'a rien à voir ? Non, parce que je suis une ancienne fan de Roswell alors ça me fait plaisir de voir une Majandra par ici. Enfin merci beaucoup !  
  
Bouboule26 : ma fin est excellente ? Non, je ne crois pas, elle aurait pu être bien mieux ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on l'attendait, le fameux bal. J'ai mis un bout de temps avant de l'écrire et j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de difficultés à faire passer ce que j'avais dans la tête en m'efforçant d'essayer de ne pas décevoir les lecteurs ! très dur, ça ! Enfin, si ça t'a plu à toi aussi, je vais commencer à croire qu'il était réussi. Et JE T'INTERDIS DE ME REMERCIER ! ! ! ! Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est tout à fait légitime de répondre aux gentils lecteurs qui font tout plein de compliments ! Non mais ! Merci à toi, plutôt !  
  
Hermichocos : coucou Joe ! J'ai reçu ta lettre et j'ai répondu à Ange, vu que ta boite était pleine. Veux-tu que je te réponde aussi ? Quoique si Fred te l'a fait passé, ça ne servira probablement à rien. Comme tu veux, dis-moi et je m'exécuterais. ouh.mais t'as l'air toute hystérique ! La folie te gagne aussi ? Faut croire que je te l'ai refilé. A moins que ça soit Ange... ouais, bon, la musique, tout ça, c'était triste... la bataille, c'était drôle... ouais, j'ai décidé de les laisser se débrouiller un peu, les autres. Ils ont droit à un peu de paix, quand même, surtout ze sauveur of ze humanity, non ? il peut pas sauver tout et tout le monde à longueur de temps ! ouais, Ginny/Harry, mon pitit couple. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop focaliser sur eux dès maintenant parce que le plus dur est passé. Ils seront heureux et auront beaucoup d'enfants, hein ? N'en sois pas si sûre ! Bref, oui, j'ai réussi mon Bac blanc. Je crois que j'ai eu la meilleure note de la classe en plus : 13.5 ! Un exploit ! Enfin, merci beaucoup Joe !  
  
Agadou : Salut Marie ! Ouais, je sais, c'est pas ton nom complet, mais on passera sous silence le reste ! Bon ben voilà la suite, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? et toi aussi Harry/Ginny ? Faut croire que tout le monde va se joindre à mon club privé intitulé 'les hystériques et fanatiques du couple le plus mignon d'Harry Potter : Harry et Ginny'. Il faut que je pense à raccourcir le nom. Bisous et merci !  
  
Bon ben voilà, j'ai enfin fini toutes mes réponses. Elles m'ont prit quatre pages de Word, et plusieurs heures (je faisais autre chose en même temps, mais quand même !). cependant, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! merci à tout le monde, même aux lecteurs silencieux comme dit Rose, c'est à dire ceux qui lisent mais qui ne donnent pas leur avis. A ceux-là je dirais, vous avez tord, ce n'est pas long et ça fait tellement plaisir. Et puis, j'accepte les reviews anonymes !  
  
Pour un autre sujet, contrairement à d'ordinaire, le chapitre suivant est déjà entamé. Il fera l'objet de... non, je ne le dirais pas, désolée. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il y aura de l'action inhabituelle, mais pas meurtrière, ne vous inquiétez pas. A plus, même jour, la semaine prochaine !  
  
Crystal 


	26. Expédition

Avez-vous lu le chapitre précédent ? Juste une petite vérification parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas affiché à la première page. Je l'ai publié samedi soir (sous une mauvaise catégorie, merci à Fany !) mais j'ai rectifié mon erreur et je l'ai remis sous Harry Potter. Pourtant, il ne s'est pas affiché. Enfin, c'est pas grave, il faut juste que vous pensiez à le lire avant d'entamer celui-ci. Je vous en demanderais beaucoup si vous pouviez laisser une review pour le chapitre 25 aussi ? C'est que ça me fait tellement plaisir ! ^_^et puis, vous dites plus ce que vous avez aimé - ou pas- et vous me posez des questions sur le chapitre d'après, ça va me manquer tout ça pour le 25... Bon, c'est vrai, c'est un peu égoïste. Mais si vous avez du temps et que vous avez envie de me faire plaisir... ben, vous savez quoi faire.  
  
Vous avez tous remarqué (enfin, peut-être pas tous) que cette histoire commence une nouvelle partie. Noël est passé, la nouvelle année va commencer et le nombre de chapitres à venir se raccourcit à vue d'oeil. Plusieurs lecteurs m'ont demandé combien il y en aura en tout. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop. Je me base sur une trentaine voire une quarantaine mais ce qui est clair malgré tout c'est que la fin est proche. Et ayant ça en tête, je me sens de plus en plus mélancolique de devoir arrêter dans quelques temps l'écriture de cette fic. Je me demandais ce que j'allais écrire aussi après, et surtout si j'allais écrire. La réponse m'est venue d'elle-même pendant que je me douchais et une idée a émergé dans mon frais - et brillant ^_^- esprit. Je ne révélerais pas le thème de ma fiction, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je ne l'ai jamais vu ailleurs (ça existe sûrement, mais je ne l'ai pas lu) et que je l'écrirais dès la fin de celle-ci. D'après moi, je la commencerai donc aux environs de Noël (dans la vraie vie, bien sûr). Voilà, c'était juste une petite parenthèse.  
  
Passons à ce chapitre. Il est de nature mélangée, si on veut. Quelques passages sont hem... humoristiques (rien de bien méchant) et d'autres sont plutôt drama. Pas de sang, pas de morts, je vous assure. Enfin... si on peut dire. Vous verrez vous-mêmes, de toute façon. Il met aussi en valeur les différents caractères des personnages. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Et il est un peu plus long que les autres.  
  
Cette semaine, le chapitre est dédié à trois personnes qui m'encouragent sans cesse : Agadou, Bouboule26 et Pheneatis. Merci, les filles.  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : C'est Noël ! - ok, faîtes pas gaffe, c'est un délire personnel - Harry ouvre ses cadeaux en faisant une petite représentation. En gros, c'est de la comédie. Puis, ils vont chez Hagrid où ils apprennent qu'ils vont étudier les dahus - pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'expliquerais en temps venu - et font une bataille de boules de neige sur balais. Harry prend sa mère sur l'éclair de feu et ils vont admirer le paysage de très haut. Rien de bien important tout compte fait, c'était juste quelques anecdotes. Mais les vacances ne font que commencer !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 26 : Expédition  
  
  
  
Les vacances d'Hiver se poursuivaient dans la joie. Entre les voyages secrets des Maraudeurs à Pré-Au-Lard - Harry et ses amis y avaient été conviés à plusieurs reprises mais avaient décidé de se comporter de façon responsable- et les soirées romantiques au coin du feu, tout se passait pour le mieux. Rien ne vint troubler leur paisible routine. Jusqu'au début de la deuxième semaine, où Moony vint les voir.  
  
« Ca va les jeunes ? dit-il en souriant d'un air fatigué - la Pleine Lune venait de passer. »  
  
« Les jeunes ? s'horrifia Remus. Ne parle pas comme ça, on dirait que tu as 70 ans ! »  
  
« Ok, Remus, je m'en rappellerai, répondit l'adulte. »  
  
Harry trouvait que sa rencontre avec Remus l'avait fait rajeunir. Moony semblait aussi plus heureux.  
  
« Je suis là pour vous suggérer quelque chose, reprit-il. Dumbledore m'a donné son accord, il semble penser comme moi que vous avez besoin de sortir du château. »  
  
« Je te rassure, on se promène tous les jours dans le parc, certifia James. »  
  
Moony sourit encore plus, secoua la tête, l'air de dire 'il ne changera donc jamais'.  
  
« Je vous propose de faire une petite expédition d'une semaine hors de l'école, poursuivit-il. »  
  
« Et on irait où ? demanda Lily. »  
  
« Ca, je me charge de vous en faire la surprise, répliqua-t-il. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Cela lui paraissait être une bonne idée.  
  
« Et tout le monde viendrait ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire... est-ce que ce n'est pas trop, huit enfants avec un seul adulte ? »  
  
« Huit ? s'étonna Moony - il esquissa un sourire et continua. Je vois... non, ça ne fait pas trop étant donné que deux d'entre vous sont assez matures pour faire régner un semblant d'ordre parmi les plus désobéissants. »  
  
« Matures ? s'époumona Sirius. »  
  
« Désobéissants ? s'étrangla James. »  
  
« Deux ? s'angoissa Remus. »  
  
« Oui, vous avez bien entendu, dit Moony entre deux rires, je parlais de Lily et Hermione. Et les plus turbulents sont bien sûr vous deux, mes chers, ajouta-t-il en regardant le duo légendaire Potter-Black. »  
  
Les deux filles s'empourprèrent tandis que James et Sirius les huaient.  
  
« Je ne fais pas partie des plus matures ? s'indigna Remus. »  
  
« Eh bien, dit Moony tout à coup gêné. Je sais ce que j'ai fait et je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été très mature... »  
  
« Je suis persuadé du contraire, dit Ron en venant à la rescousse. »  
  
« Alors, vous êtes pour ? demanda Moony en ignorant l'intervention du rouquin. »  
  
Il y eut un oui unanime et le Professeur Lupin repartit à la table des Professeurs.  
  
« Où est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va nous emmener ? demanda aussitôt Lily. »  
  
« Au ski ! s'écria Sirius, surexcité à l'idée de pratiquer un sport moldu dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler. »  
  
« Non, je ne pense pas, contredit Hermione. Nous n'avons pas l'équipement nécessaire et ça coûterait trop cher de nous en procurer. Je pense plutôt à la visite de musées sorciers. »  
  
« Non, tu n'y es pas du tout, intervint Ron. On va partir pour le seul village à moitié sorcier de Grande-Bretagne et on va pouvoir tester la fameuse confiserie de Mondingus Fletcher. »  
  
« Non, s'écria à son tour James. Nous allons interviewer les plus grandes équipes de Quidditch du pays. »  
  
« Vous n'avez rien compris ! s'empressa de contredire Harry, il va nous donner des cours extérieurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avancée. On devra apprendre à se battre en terrain inconnu. »  
  
« Je suis désolée, Harry, dit la petite voix désormais affirmée de Ginny, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. D'après moi, il va nous faire étudier les créatures magiques les plus rares et les plus belles. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non, dit finalement Remus, vous n'avez rien compris. Moi, je sais où Moony va nous amener. »  
  
« Où ça ? s'empressèrent-ils tous de lui demander. »  
  
« C'est une surprise, répondit mystiquement Remus, à la manière de Moony. »  
  
Et ils recommencèrent à se chamailler.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Très vite, leur bagages furent près et ils stagnèrent de froid sur le porche du château en attendant Moony.  
  
« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-il en arrivant enfin. Suivez- moi. »  
  
Harry et Ginny, collés l'un contre l'autre, tentaient tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Hermione et Ron faisaient la même chose, ainsi que Lily et James. Restaient Sirius et Remus, qui devaient regretter de ne pas avoir invité leur ex-cavalière du bal respective. Moony, quant à lui, se jeta un sort de chaleur humaine sous les regards ébahis et envieux des jeunes.  
  
« Dis, Moony, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se transforme en glaçon alors que tu as un remède à ça ? lança Sirius, sarcastique. »  
  
« Oups, répondit Moony pour seul excuse, mais cela ne convainquait personne. J'ai pensé que la chaleur humaine réelle pourrait plus vous réchauffer. »  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il avait bien compris pour les couples mais pour Remus et Sirius ? Les deux concernés eux- mêmes se jetaient des regards interloqués. Remus ne comprenait pas plus que lui, visiblement. Sans autre remarque, ils continuèrent leur chemin.  
  
« Il compte nous faire prendre le Poudlard Express ? s'interrogea Harry. »  
  
« Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas fait venir juste pour nous, objecta Hermione en projetant de la buée à travers ses paroles. »  
  
« Alors comment y allons-nous ? demanda Ron. »  
  
« En portoloin pour l'instant et par transplanage ensuite, répondit Moony. »  
  
« Par transplanage ? mais nous ne savons pas transplaner ! s'exclama Ginny. Enfin, pas moi en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle en rosissant. »  
  
« Je te rassure, nous ne savons pas plus que toi, murmura Lily. »  
  
« Et c'est interdit ! s'offusqua Hermione. »  
  
« Ca ne sera pas la première fois qu'on viole une loi, Herm', lui rappela Harry. »  
  
« Oui, mais sauver quelqu'un est une chose, se désartibuler en est une autre ! protesta-t-elle. »  
  
« C'est nécessaire, Hermione, répliqua Moony d'une voix douce. Et ça fait partie de votre apprentissage de Défense avancée. Je vous l'enseignerais un peu avant la deuxième étape de notre excursion. »  
  
Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, pas totalement convaincue. Ils atteignirent enfin le lourd portail qui délimitait les territoires de Poudlard.  
  
« C'est bon, on est hors de la barrière anti-transplanage, dit Moony en jetant des coups d'oeil aux alentours. »  
  
« Je croyais que les mangemorts l'avaient brisé lors du match, dit Harry. »  
  
« C'était le cas, répondit-il, mais Dumbledore l'a remise, évidemment. Et elle marche aussi pour les portoloins, chose qui ne fonctionnait pas avant. »  
  
Il sortit une bouteille de sa poche, fit signe aux jeunes de se réunir autour de lui et ils partirent immédiatement.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
James ressentit une secousse au nombril et atterrit brutalement sur le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'ils se situaient dans un lieu lumineux. Lorsqu'il se releva en titubant légèrement, ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée.  
  
« C'est un cimetière, affirma-t-il en murmurant. »  
  
Moony acquiesça sans bruit. James observa les environs. Pourquoi était-il persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu de recueillement ? Avait-il déjà été dans ce genre d'endroit ? Pas à son souvenir. Mais il le savait, comme si le schéma était présent en lui.  
  
Les allées blanches et si étrangement silencieuses menaient à des tombes. Mais ce n'étaient pas n'importe quelles tombes. Certaines étaient des cryptes destinées aux grandes familles sorcières. James sentit son coeur se serrer. Il y était déjà venu, maintenant il s'en rappelait. Lorsque quelqu'un était mort parmi ses proches. Mais il ignorait encore qui.  
  
« C'est étrange, chuchota Hermione. »  
  
« C'est un cimetière sorcier, il ne ressemble pas aux cimetières moldus, expliqua Moony avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre une interrogation. »  
  
« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demanda Harry à voix basse. »  
  
Pour une raison inconnue, leur venue dans cet endroit leur faisait prendre conscience à tous de l'importance du silence.  
  
« Tu vas le comprendre bientôt, répondit Moony en lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable. »  
  
Ils s'avancèrent dans une allée perpendiculaire, le vent caressant doucement leurs joues rosies, leur bouches closes et leur yeux ouverts en grand. Chacun s'attendait à voir un élément magique surgir des cercueils enterrés. James observait toutes les tombes, déchiffrait tous les noms gravés sur la pierre. Quelques fois, il crut en reconnaître mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout devait rester sans bruit, c'était une certitude. A une ou deux reprises, ils croisèrent un sorcier errant comme une âme en peine, comme s'il cherchait en vain le décédé.  
  
Ils empruntèrent un chemin plus étroit, la clarté se faisant plus rare de ce côté-là. Ils n'étaient plus éblouis et ressentaient de plus en plus des frissons. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, James sentait que ce qu'il allait voir n'allait pas lui plaire. Pourtant, il y avait une sorte d'attraction qui le forçait à s'en approcher toujours plus.  
  
Soudain, Monny stoppa sa marche et tendit une main face à une crypte blanche. Ses lèvres bougèrent comme si il tentait de murmurer quelques paroles. Mais rien ne se fit entendre. Juste la grille qui s'ouvrit. Juste les regards insondables des statues de mages qui gardaient l'entrée.  
  
Moony se retourna alors vers les jeunes élèves et leur dit toujours à voix basse :  
  
« Je ne vous cache pas que notre premier voyage n'est pas très joyeux, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte en arrivant. Mais il est nécessaire. Je demanderais à certains d'entre vous de se retirer après quelques instants. Bien entendu, les plus fragiles ou sensibles pourront partir avant. Maintenant, suivez-moi mais évitez de troubler le silence tant que possible. »  
  
Les adolescents acquiescèrent, tous plus ou moins anxieux de ce qu'ils pourraient y trouver. Ils pénétrèrent tour à tour dans la chapelle et furent surpris de ce qu'ils y trouvèrent.  
  
En effet, le bâtiment n'était pas une bâtisse à proprement dite. Elle n'avait de fermé que la grille à l'entrée, tout le reste n'était que de l'air. De la terre et de l'air. Comme si rien ne délimitait la propriété. Seul un escalier blanc comme le reste s'élevait devant eux, au milieu du néant qui caractérisait l'endroit. Des volutes de fumée légères et toujours très claires encerclaient l'échelle, comme pour inciter les passants de le gravir.  
  
Moony attendit patiemment que les Gryffondors aient fini d'admirer le paysage et monta les marches. James, hésitant, resta sur place tandis que les autres le suivaient.  
  
« James, dit Moony dans un murmure à peine audible, viens. Tu dois venir, c'est important. »  
  
James entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'excuse valable et qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas justifier son malaise. Il hocha la tête doucement et se décida à rejoindre ses camarades d'un pas absolument pas assuré.  
  
A l'étage - si on pouvait qualifier cela d'étage - le même type de vue s'offrait à eux. Sauf qu'elle était bien en hauteur. C'était comme si ils se trouvaient sur un nuage, par la matière comme l'altitude. Pas pressé de découvrir qui était enterré dans ce genre d'endroit, il s'attarda à observer les tombes au sol. Chacune avait sa particularité et il s'amusa à les découvrir. Pourtant, un détail attira son attention : il ne voyait aucune crypte telle que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
  
« James, murmura Harry d'une voix tremblotante, il faut que tu viennes. »  
  
Il se retourna et fit face à un Harry chaviré. Visiblement, il savait qui reposait ici. D'un pas lent, il rejoignit Lily qui s'était agenouillée devant quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer. Dès qu'il fut assez près, il sut ce qui émouvait tout le monde.  
  
Dans un cercle plein constitué de fumée, étaient inscrits deux noms qui semblaient flotter. James sentit un noeud se former dans sa gorge. Il battit des paupières pour éviter les larmes d'affluer et il détourna la tête. Il remarqua alors que le cercle n'était pas seul. Des centaines, voire des milliers de cercles de la sorte étaient suspendus dans les airs, dans toute la surface du lieu. Chacun comportant deux noms. Chacun citaient les décédé dont l'âme avait traversé le cercle.  
  
« Oh ! James ! Sanglota Lily. Te rends-tu compte ? Nous avons été enterrés ici ! »  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harry baissa la tête. Il s'y était attendu, pourtant. Mais rien ne pouvait l'y préparer. Voir la 'tombe' de ses parents lui avait fait un choc. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec Lily et James. Tous deux ne semblaient pas s'en remettre. C'était la concrétisation de quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment acquis dans leur esprit. Désormais, ils réalisaient pleinement que leur vie était vraiment courte et que leur fils allait grandir sans eux, sans même un souvenir d'eux.  
  
« Harry, dit Ginny en s'approchant de lui, les yeux rougis. Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas. Le professeur Lupin m'a demandé de partir mais... n'hésite pas, répéta-t-elle. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il sentait que s'il tentait de dire quelque chose, un grognement ne pourrait qu'en sortir. Pour le moment, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de l'espace. Rien ne pourrait plus le combler qu'un endroit tel que celui-ci. Après tout, il était composé de l'infini. Il entreprit alors de visiter les volutes légères de fumée, avec la vague idée de se distraire. Mais rien ne parvenait à lui enlever la phrase qu'il avait fixé avec tant d'intensité il y avait quelques instants : 'Ici se sont introduites les âmes des décédés magiques James Jeffrey Potter et Lilian Sharon Evans, mariée Potter'  
  
Signifiait-il que les âmes de ses parents avaient été emprisonnées dans ces cercles ? Il n'en savait rien et n'avait aucune envie de le demander à Moony. D'ailleurs, il s'aperçut en regardant derrière lui qu'il n'était plus à l'étage. Quelque chose le frappa dans son observation : il avait marché pendant dix bonnes minutes pourtant la distance qui le séparait de ses parents n'avait pas le moins du monde augmenté, alors qu'il s'était rapproché des autres cercles où figurait toujours le nom 'Potter'.  
  
Las de ses propres pensées qui bouillonnaient dans son esprit, il se décida à revenir près de ses parents. En quelques pas, il les rejoignit. Les pauvres étaient effondrés. Jamais Harry ne s'était demandé ce que c'était de voir sa tombe. Chaque fantôme avait pourtant du passer par là.  
  
« Hey ! souffla-t-il à James qui s'était assis par terre, face à l'étrange paysage qui caractérisait la crypte. Comment ça va ? »  
  
« Ca va, assura-t-il, la voix tremblante. Va plutôt voir Lily. »  
  
Harry garda le silence un moment, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre. Mais il lui parla encore :  
  
« J'ai le vague souvenir d'un cadeau de Noël que j'ai reçu il y a quelques jours, accompagné d'une lettre. J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas parler de toi, de tes sentiments en particulier. Tu m'en fais la démonstration personnelle ? »  
  
James secoua la tête, un petit sourire furtif passa sur son visage et répondit doucement :  
  
« J'agis de façon stupide, il ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur sa propre tombe. Vas voir Lily, c'est elle la plus choquée de nous. »  
  
Harry acquiesça. Après tout, s'il voulait rester tranquille, c'était son droit. Harry avait en quelque sorte hérité de ce caractère alors il comprenait très bien sa réaction. Il s'approcha de Lily. La jeune fille avait rabattu ses cheveux auburn sur son visage et quelques sanglots étouffés passaient au travers de la paroi qu'elle s'était fabriquée. A genoux devant le cercle de vapeur, elle ne releva pas la tête à l'arrivée de son fils. Mais elle murmura quelque chose qui n'échappa pas à Harry :  
  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je dois réagir comme ça ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas réalisé plus tôt qu'un psychopathe allait me tuer ? Je dois me ressaisir, je ne dois pas perdre la face devant Harry. C'est mon fils, je ne dois pas lui donner un mauvais exemple. »  
  
Elle ne cessait de répéter quelques phrases de ce genre. Harry, troublé, s'accroupit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras - chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire habituellement.  
  
« Lily... ce n'est pas de ta faute, voyons. Chut, calme-toi. Chut... tu vois, je suis là. Tu me vois, Lily ? Tu sais que j'ai survécu grâce à toi ? Tu vois la vie que je mène grâce à toi ? J'ai de merveilleux amis, je suis heureux. Bien sûr, j'ai beaucoup d'épreuves mais la vie est faite de ça, tu comprends ? Lily, arrête de pleurer, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est normal de craquer en voyant sa tombe. »  
  
Harry n'en revenait même pas de toutes les expressions réconfortantes qu'il pouvait sortir pour consoler sa jeune mère. Mais il ne manquait pas de ressources et chaque phrase argumentait différemment, même si il n'y croyait pas parfois. Au bout d'un moment assez long, Lily sécha ses larmes et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son fils.  
  
« Oh, Harry, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas connu ? Tu es si... »  
  
« Tu m'as connu, l'interrompit vivement Harry. »  
  
« Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu t'élever vraiment, dit Lily. Je n'ai même pas pu te donner un exemple. »  
  
« Lily, soupira Harry, je me suis élevé tout seul, je m'en suis sorti. Et ce n'est pas à toi de me donner un exemple. Pas maintenant en tout cas. »  
  
James se leva à ce moment-là, le regard dans le vide.  
  
« Papa ! cria-t-il. »  
  
Harry se retourna brusquement, pour voir James se ruer sur un cercle de fumée assez proche du sien.  
  
« Papa ! C'est la tombe de Papa ! dit-il. »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas fait attention. James avait probablement encore son père à son époque.  
  
« 1975 ? lit-il, incrédule et horrifié. »  
  
« Oui, il est décédé le jour de notre rentrée en cinquième année, dit Moony qui achevait de gravir les escaliers. »  
  
« Le jour de notre... répéta James, choqué. »  
  
Moony soupira et baissa la tête.  
  
« Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-il. Le but de notre venue ici était de vous faire prendre conscience à tous que James et Lily Potter sont réellement morts depuis une dizaine d'années. Jamais je n'ai songé à te montrer la tombe de ton père, James. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »  
  
Il semblait culpabiliser. C'était devenu sa spécialité. Il dépassait même Harry dans ce domaine.  
  
« Et Maman ? demanda James, essayant de se ressaisir. »  
  
« Eh bien... elle n'a pas résisté à la mort de ton père. Elle... »  
  
Harry étouffa une exclamation en même temps que Lily. Elle ne s'était tout de même pas suicidée ?  
  
« Elle a perdu la raison, finit Moony, les larmes aux yeux. »  
  
Harry soupira. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucun soulagement. Mais le suicide lui faisait peur alors apprendre que a grand-mère avait peut-être mis fin à sa vie lui avait glacé les membres. Cependant, devenir fou n'avait rien de réjouissant. Harry se remémorait très bien l'expression de Neville lorsque leur précédent professeur de Défense avait jeté le Doloris à une araignée. Rien ne paraissait le terrifier plus que cette idée-là. A ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, les parents de Neville ne le reconnaissait même plus. Harry tenta de voir son père dans cette situation et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.  
  
« Mais... que... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait après ça ? bredouilla James, au bord de la crise de nerf. »  
  
« Dumbledore t'a pris sous ton aile, expliqua Moony. C'est pour ça qu'il te connaissait si bien. C'était ton tuteur. »  
  
« Et mon parrain ? Et ma marraine ? »  
  
« Tués. »  
  
James recula d'un mouvement brusque, comme s'il avait eu un haut-le-corps. Harry le comprenait très bien, et il se sentait lui-même comme s'il était sur le point d'avoir un malaise. Lily, quant à elle, avait placé sa main sur sa poitrine, navrée au plus haut point. Elle devait les connaître.  
  
« Alors notre famille n'a connu que des malheurs, résuma Harry à voix basse, comme pour lui-même. »  
  
Moony haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.  
  
« Bonne expédition, marmonna alors Harry. »  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
« Très bien, où allons-nous maintenant, s'exclama Sirius sur un faux air enjoué. »  
  
« Je ne vous le dirai pas, répondit Moony en échangeant un regard avec Remus. Mais je vous assure que c'est beaucoup plus joyeux. »  
  
James se sentait infiniment rassuré. Ce qu'il avait appris en une heure lui avait fait un choc encore plus important que lorsqu'il avait appris sa future mort. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Apprendre en l'espace de quelques minutes que votre père est mort et que votre mère est folle n'est pas très bon pour votre psychologie.  
  
« Par contre, il faut tout d'abord apprendre à transplaner, continua Moony. »  
  
« Mais ça va nous prendre des heures ! protestèrent Lily et Hermione. »  
  
« Vous êtes pressées, les filles ? demanda Ron. »  
  
« En fait, ça n'a pas trop d'importance, dit Moony avec un sourire - il avait l'art et la manière de changer d'humeur comme de robe - , puisque l'apprentissage est très rapide ! »  
  
« Mais pourquoi on ne doit pas le passer avant 17 ans, alors ? s'étonna Harry. »  
  
« Parce que la plupart des jeunes âgés de moins de 17 ans n'en sont pas capables. Mais comme vous avez étudié avec moi des choses bien plus dures, vous y êtes préparés et ça viendra tout seul. »  
  
James haussa un sourcil. Il s'était toujours imaginé ce mode de transport très complexe à réaliser.  
  
« Suivez bien mes instructions et tout ira bien, poursuivit Moony. Il y a des risques de désartibulation mais vous saurez les éviter, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Le seul problème qui m'ennuie est qu'il faut vraiment réussir à se téléporter au bon endroit, car je ne saurais pas vous retrouver, vous pourriez être n'importe où. »  
  
Harry grimaça. James sourit. Il devait avoir une mauvaise expérience des voyages.  
  
« Ecoutez attentivement ce qui va suivre. Vous devez tout d'abord vous concentrer sur l'endroit où vous souhaitez vous rendre. Ensuite, il faudra prononcer une formule assez longue comprenant les mots magiques et le lieu. Si vous n'êtes pas assez concentré, ça échouera. Pour éviter d'être désartibuler, il faut matérialiser dans son esprit son transplanage. La difficulté vient de la simultanéité de toutes ces actions. Mais comme vous maîtrisez désormais l'Ame de Feu, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Simplement, pensez - et appliquez - à tout ce que je vous ai dit. Et tout ira bien. »  
  
Moony, malgré ses phrases apaisantes, paraissait bien plus angoissé que ce qu'il prétendait.  
  
« Vous êtes prêts ? »  
  
Les jeunes élèves sortirent leur baguette.  
  
« Oh, Ginny, je n'avais pas pensé à toi, dit précipitamment Lupin. Je vais te prendre avec moi. Ça nécessite plus de concentration mais j'y arriverais. »  
  
« Moony, tu viens de passer la Pleine Lune, tu ne parviendra pas à te concentrer suffisamment, objecta James. »  
  
« C'est vrai, concéda Moony. Harry ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il avait compris ce qu'il attendait de lui et prenait ses responsabilités.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jude, lui souffla-t-il assez fort pour que James entende, je me concentrerais le plus possible. On ne se désartibulera pas. Et si on atterrit ailleurs, au moins, on sera ensemble. »  
  
Ginny avait prit la teinte d'un linge blanc tout juste sorti du nettoyage de Poudlard. Elle ferma les yeux plusieurs fois mais semblait tout de même faire confiance à son petit ami.  
  
« A mon signal, vous prononcez Traeus Terrier, dit Moony, pas rassuré. »  
  
« Chez nous ? s'écrièrent Ron et Ginny en choeur. »  
  
« Eh bien, oui. J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait du bien. Et l'accueil de Molly est formidable. Rien de tel que le Terrier pour se remettre d'une telle excursion, non ? répliqua Moony. »  
  
James sourit. Il était impatient de visiter la maison des Weasley. Ils en avaient tellement parlé au cours de ces derniers mois, qu'il s'était complètement idéalisé le Terrier.  
  
« Allons-y, dit Moony d'une voix blanche. Traeus Terrier. »  
  
James prononça la formule en même temps que Moony et que tous les autres. D'un coup, il se sentit projeté en arrière mais son corps - bien qu'il n'était plus visible - restait droit. Le vent fouettait l'air autour de lui. Il aurait du lui aussi sentir la puissance du vent mais il avait la certitude qu'il était réduit à une molécule, consciente de son état, mais qui ne possédait pas de corps propre. James n'en était pas effrayé, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. Totalement en confiance, il attendit sagement que le voyage se termine.  
  
Il atterrit tout en douceur sur le sol, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, ou qu'il avait à peine soulevé un pied. Les yeux ouverts, les lunettes en place - comme toujours, grâce au sort jeté dans son enfance - il réalisa tout de suite qu'il était arrivé à la bonne place. Un champ s'étalait devant lui et une maison, étrangement dressée, lui faisait face. Tout à fait la description du Terrier. Il se retourna, surpris de ne voir personne à ses côtés. Moony venait d'arriver, l'air épuisé. Il portait Hermione, les yeux fermés.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria James en se précipitant vers eux. »  
  
« Hermione a failli se désartibuler tellement elle était stressée, répondit Moony, et j'ai du avoir recours à un Charme assez avancé pour la faire revenir à elle. On a transplané tous les deux quelques mètres derrière toi, répondit-il. »  
  
« Et les autres ? s'inquiéta James. »  
  
« Aucune idée, dit Moony. »  
  
« Ici ! fit une voix. »  
  
Ron, Lily, Sirius et Remus arrivaient, fatigués.  
  
« Trop loin, grommela Sirius. »  
  
James réprima un éclat de rire. Harry venait d'arriver lui aussi, portant à moitié Ginny.  
  
« Ca l'a plus fatigué que moi, dit Harry en s'approchant d'eux. Elle a voulu m'aider alors on s'est partagé les tâches. »  
  
« Mais c'est très dangereux ! dit Hermione en ouvrant les yeux péniblement. »  
  
« Hermione se réveille, plaisanta Ron. »  
  
« Rassure-toi, Hermione, dit Ginny, j'avais lu le livre de répartie et je savais comment faire. »  
  
« Sauf que tu n'as pas bien appliqué on dirait, remarqua Ron. »  
  
« Si ! protesta Ginny. Sauf que la technique n'était pas au point, c'est tout ! »  
  
« Laisse-la souffler, lui reprocha Hermione. »  
  
« Je peux t'en empêcher, moi ? proposa Ron en la regardant d'un air malin. »  
  
Hermione vira au rouge écrevisse et balbutia :  
  
« Voyons, Ron... »  
  
A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et une Molly Weasley déchaînée et brandissant sa baguette magique comme une épée apparut sur le seuil.  
  
« En garde ! cria-t-elle aveuglement. »  
  
Puis, elle s'aperçut de l'identité des visiteurs. Son teint prit la même couleur que celle d'Hermione.  
  
« Oh ! Mes... mes chéris ! bégaya-t-elle. Je ... je ne vous avais ... hem... pas reconnu. Entrez donc ! »  
  
Moony fit une petite révérence polie et lui répondit :  
  
« Mais avec plaisir, ma chère Molly. »  
  
Ils entrèrent à petits pas, sauf Ron et Ginny qui se précipitèrent dans ses bras sans aucune honte. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle étreignit également Harry et Hermione.  
  
« Installez vous, je vous en prie, les pressa-t-elle ensuite. Et dites-moi ce que vous venez faire ici. »  
  
« Oh, eh bien, on passait dans le coin alors on a décidé de venir vous dire un petit coucou, dit James d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse. »  
  
« James, c'est un trou perdu ici, dit Ron. Personne ne passe par ici par hasard. »  
  
« Ron, on ne parle pas comme ça à James Potter, gronda Mrs Weasley. »  
  
James s'étonna. Jamais Molly ne lui avait manifesté une telle marque de respect, surtout pas au temps où elle le méprisait parce qu'il avait osé défier les sixième année dont elle faisait partie. Il en était alors à sa première année au château.  
  
« Pourquoi donc ? demanda Sirius, stupéfait. »  
  
« Eh bien, parce que... commença Molly. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il ne se rappelle pas. »  
  
« Ne se rappelle pas quoi ? s'en mêla Harry. »  
  
« Harry, dit Molly, mon chéri, ton père a sauvé la vie à Arthur. »  
  
« Encore un ? s'exclama Harry. Oups, j'ai rien dit, se rattrapa-t-il. »  
  
« Quoi ? J'ai sauvé la vie à Arthur ? s'écria James. Et à qui d'autre, Harry ? »  
  
« A personne, bredouilla Harry qui baissa la tête rapidement puis la releva avec un air de défi. En fait, si, à quelqu'un. Mais je ne te dirai pas qui. »  
  
« Allez, Harry ! protesta James d'une voix boudeuse. »  
  
« En fait, les interrompit Moony, tu n'as sauvé la vie qu'à une personne. Et certainement pas à Arthur Weasley. »  
  
« Comment ça ? dit Molly. Arthur m'a pourtant raconté que James l'avait empêché de faire une bêtise il y a des années. »  
  
« Quel genre de bêtise ? demanda tout à coup Ron, inquiet. »  
  
« Oh, rien de bien important, mon chéri, le rassura Molly. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas important si ça atteint sa vie ? dit Ginny en haussant la voix. »  
  
« Ginny, voyons... »  
  
« Non, on veut savoir ! dirent les deux rouquins ensemble. »  
  
James avait la vague impression qu'il assistait à une scène personnelle et qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Mais il voulait savoir autant que Ron et Ginny ce qui c'était passé avec Arthur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? répéta Ron en se levant. »  
  
« Très bien, je vais vous le dire, accepta à regrets Molly. Vous vous rappelez de votre oncle Bill ? »  
  
« Nous l'avons connu ? demanda Ginny qui s'était radoucie. »  
  
« Il est mort peu avant ta naissance, Ron. Il était Auror, vous le savez. Il s'est fait capturé par des mangemorts. Arthur savait où ils l'avaient emmené et avait tenté de le délivrer. Mais il n'en connaissait pas encore assez en matière de Duel, et si James ne l'en avait pas dissuadé, il serait aller se jeter dans la gueule du dragon. »  
  
« C'est là où je te contredis, Molly, dit Moony d'une voix calme. Arthur n'est pas tombé sur James mais sur Sirius. »  
  
« Comment cela ? demanda Molly. »  
  
« Arthur a du te le raconter quelques années plus tard, ou je me trompe ? »  
  
« Non, tu ne te trompes pas, Remus. »  
  
« Alors il a du estimer que c'était préférable de ne pas dire que Sirius Black lui avait sauvé la vie. »  
  
Sirius arborait un splendide sourire. James, quant à lui, était toujours aussi impatient de savoir qui il avait sauvé.  
  
« Et moi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de crier à Moony. »  
  
« Quoi toi ? demanda Sirius en perdant un peu de son rayonnement. »  
  
« Moi aussi j'ai sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, figure-toi, répliqua James, et je veux savoir qui. »  
  
« Je préfère éviter de te le dire, admit Moony. »  
  
« Remus, dit James, abasourdi, à Moony, depuis quand tu préfères cacher la vérité à tes amis ? »  
  
« Depuis que j'ai appris que la vérité n'est parfois pas très bonne à dire, rétorqua Moony, tout à fait à l'aise. Et si tu veux vraiment que je te donne une réponse, je dirais que tu as sauvé la vie de ton fils. »  
  
« Oh, oui, je le sais déjà ça, dit James d'un ton dégagé. Je veux savoir l'autre personne. »  
  
« Et ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ? éclata Harry, visiblement en colère. »  
  
« Euh... non, non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais j'étais déjà au courant, tu comprends ? bredouilla James, mal à l'aise d'énerver son futur fils. »  
  
« Non ! cria Harry. Je suis ton fils, tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu t'en moques ! »  
  
« Mais pas du tout ! répondit James, dans ses petits souliers. Tu sais bien que tu m'importes, je te l'ai bien dit dans ma lettre mais je voulais savoir autre chose, tu comprends ? »  
  
« Tout à fait, répliqua Harry soudain totalement zen. »  
  
James fronça les sourcils. Il avait oublié ce dont ils parlaient. Et il était certain que Harry était dans le coup pour l'éviter de découvrir quelque chose à son propos. Mais quoi ?  
  
Ils passèrent un bon moment au Terrier, visitant les diverses chambres. Celle de Percy (qui était apparemment l'aîné de Fred et Georges) était parfaitement bien rangée tandis que celle des jumeaux débordaient de bazar, d'amas de farces et attrapes, de livres de Quidditch et autres objets insolites.  
  
De son côté, Ginny avait une chambre typique de jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, elle se hâta de parcourir la minuscule pièce en cachant tout un tas de choses qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des photos, des parchemins et des cahiers. Harry souriait comme s'il se doutait de leur nature. Sur les murs peints en bleu étaient collés des affiches, posters et autres photos ayant le même thème : HARRY POTTER.  
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant tous ces portraits de lui, sans pour autant décrocher son sourire. Le regard dans le vague, il prit Ginny par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
  
« Enfin une fan pas tout à fait comme les autres, dit-il en riant. »  
  
Ensuite, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce de Ron. James dut plisser les yeux tellement ce qu'il vit le surpris. Du orange ! Partout, sur les murs, sur le lit, sur le sol... même sur les cheveux !  
  
« Euh... oui, c'est coloré, dit Ron, un peu gêné. C'est la teinte des Canons de Chudley. »  
  
« Les quoi ? demanda Sirius, ébahi d'ignorer l'existence d'une équipe de Quidditch. »  
  
« Elle a été créée en 1978, expliqua Ron en riant. Ne fais pas cette tête ! »  
  
Sirius avait ouvert des yeux tellement ronds qu'on aurait pu les comparer à deux Vifs d'Or.  
  
« Ca fait du bien d'être chez soi, soupira Ron en s'étendant sur le lit. »  
  
« C'est une chose qu'on ne pourra pas dire avant longtemps, remarqua Remus. »  
  
« Moi je n'ai pas ce problème, ma maison c'est Poudlard, dit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé. »  
  
Il y eut un silence où Lily et James s'observaient, désolés.  
  
« Eh bien, moi aussi, déclara Ginny d'une voix enjouée. »  
  
« Pourquoi donc ? demanda Ron, outré. »  
  
« Quelle est la définition du mot maison pour toi ? répliqua Ginny. Pour moi, c'est l'endroit où on se sent le mieux. Et l'endroit où je me sens le mieux c'est là où... hem... j'étudie, finit-elle en rougissant. »  
  
« C'est ça, où tu étudies, hein ? dit Sirius avec un sourire narquois, ce qui fit rougir de plus belle la jeune fille. »  
  
Les jeunes sourirent tous, y compris Hermione qui prenait d'ordinaire sa défense. Mais lorsque James la regarda, il s'aperçut qu'elle ne souriait pas de la même façon que les autres. Elle semblait complètement dans les nuages.  
  
« Hermione ? Ouhou ? Allô ? HERM ! »  
  
Il criait comme un malade, mais rien à faire, Hermione ne décrochait pas son regard vague et son sourire béat.  
  
« C'est bizarre, dit Harry, interloqué. Elle qui est d'habitude si concentrée sur tout. »  
  
« C'est vrai, elle est capable de tout entendre, de tout gérer, ajouta Ron. Sauf la fois où elle était surmenée. Elle en avait vraiment trop fait. Je me demande si ce n'est pas ce qui arrive en ce moment. Elle est souvent dans les nuages, elle m'inquiète. »  
  
Alors que Ron parlait, James ne quitta pas des yeux la jeune fille. Son sourire semblait s'être agrandi. Tout à coup, il comprit ce qui se passait. Lorsque Lily et lui avaient compris qu'ils s'attiraient mutuellement, Lily était souvent dans cet état-là. Surtout au début de leur relation. Il se passait des choses entre ces deux-là...  
  
« En parlant de gens dans les nuages, tu ne nous as pas dit comment ça a évolué avec Hannah, dit Harry à Remus avec un petit sourire. »  
  
« Oh euh... rien de particulier, se défila Remus. On a juste dansé ensemble au Bal, c'est tout. »  
  
« En attendant, je vous vois souvent ensemble, dit Lily en imitant le sourire de son fils - où était-ce l'inverse ?- »  
  
« On est amis, dit-il. »  
  
« C'est bien, Remus, on a bien besoin de nouveaux membres dans le Clan des Sept, dit Hermione comme si elle se réveillait d'un long et paisible sommeil. »  
  
« Ca va, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Remus. »  
  
« Très bien, merci, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu es bien gentil de me demander ça, je suis très touchée et... »  
  
« Je peux émettre une objection ? L'interrompit Harry. On ne peut plus nous appeler le Clan des Sept, puisque Ginny en fait désormais partie. Et puis, Hannah risque de nous rejoindre bientôt, ainsi que Lisa et ton petit ami, Hermione. »  
  
« Hein ? Quoi ? s'écria Hermione. Non, non, il ne nous rejoindra pas... et puis, c'est pas comme si il existait, enfin... vous comprenez ? Non, je veux dire... hum... il ne nous rejoindra pas, quoi. »  
  
« Ne te tracasse pas, Hermione, dit Sirius d'un ton apaisant. Nous l'accueillerons très poliment. »  
  
« Mais je... protesta-t-elle en rougissant. »  
  
« Evidement, si tu ne veux pas nous le présenter, s'y mit James d'une voix faussement vexée, nous nous en passerons. »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais... »  
  
« Non, non, ce n'est rien, Hermione, nous saurons le trouver et lui dire que tu as honte de lui, dit Sirius en secouant la tête. »  
  
« Enfin... commença-t-elle, désespérée. Mais... vous me menez en bateau ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur eux. »  
  
« Pas du tout, s'empressa de se défendre James. Nous ne faisons que nous renseigner sur l'identité du jeune homme qui habite tes pensées... »  
  
« Et qui fait que tu ne nous écoutes pas, compléta Sirius. »  
  
« Je... je vous écoutais, assura Hermione d'une voix tremblante. »  
  
« Non, tu rêvais, dit Remus. »  
  
« Absolument pas, dit-elle en haussant la voix, de plus en plus inquiète. »  
  
« Alors de quoi avons-nous parlé ? demanda Harry en se retenant de s'esclaffer devant le désarroi de son amie. »  
  
« Eh bien... d'Hannah. »  
  
« Et avant ? demanda Sirius. »  
  
« De... du prochain endroit où va nous emmener Moony ? Suggéra-t-elle. »  
  
« Ahah ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton triomphant. Tu t'es trahie ! »  
  
« Oui, je l'avoue, je pensais à un passage d'un livre que j'étudie en ce moment, admit Hermione. »  
  
« Bien sûr, dit Harry d'un ton peu convaincant. »  
  
« Tu peux ne pas me croire, Harry, répliqua Hermione sèchement, mais si tu le fais, ça voudra dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance et que je ne suis pas ton amie. »  
  
Harry tressauta. Le visage d'Hermione se radoucit et elle dit :  
  
« Excuse-moi, Harry, je ne voulais pas dire ça. »  
  
Harry sourit pour la rassurer mais il paraissait trembler. James fronça les sourcils. Encore un mauvais souvenir ravivé probablement. Harry avait parlé il y a quelques mois - lors d'une de ses crises - d'un rêve qu'il avait eu et où le fils Diggory lui avait parlé. Avait ce à voir ? Diggory lui avait- il dit qu'il n'était pas son ami ? Qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ?  
  
« Alors, Remus, dis-nous, insista Sirius pour changer de sujet. »  
  
« Non, répondit catégoriquement le concerné. »  
  
Le reste des Maraudeurs secoua la tête, désespéré de trouver un petit potin inhabituel qui alimenterait leur réseau personnel.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
« Où on va, maintenant ? demanda Ron, un peu fatigué. »  
  
« Vous ne m'aurez pas, répondit Moony avec un sourire espiègle que le trio ne lui connaissait pas. Je ne vous dirais jamais quelque chose qui est censée être une surprise. »  
  
« Allez, Moon ! protesta Sirius d'une voix plaintive. On commence à s'épuiser, tu peux au moins avoir pitié de la fatigue que ça nous provoquera après un nouveau voyage en transplanant. »  
  
« En quoi c'est censé plaidoyer en notre faveur pour savoir où on va ? demanda James. »  
  
« Je n'en sais rien, avoua Sirius, mais il fallait bien essayer quelque chose. Et puis, si tu es si intelligent, trouve un moyen de découvrir le lieu de notre prochaine expédition ! »  
  
« A tes ordres, Sire, répondit James en se penchant en avant pour entamer une courbette. »  
  
« Je t'observe. »  
  
« Moon ! cria James. Si nous transplanons encore dans un lieu inconnu et dramatique, je vais me sentir mal. Dis-moi tout de suite où on va, ça m'épargnera la surprise et l'éventuelle crise cardiaque. »  
  
« James, je te connais, dit Moony d'un ton tranquille. Et tu n'as jamais eu de crise cardiaque pour un lieu si pauvre en émotion. »  
  
« Donc on peut le deviner ? s'écria James. »  
  
« Pas vraiment, non, dit Moony. Remus le sait mais il ne vous le dira pas. »  
  
« Rem' ! »  
  
« Non, Sirius, Remus ne te dira rien, tu le sais très bien, intervint Lily qui avait accroché son bras à celui de son meilleur ami. »  
  
« Lils ! supplia James. »  
  
« Ne fais pas ces yeux-là, James, tu sais que je n'y résistes pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en détournant le regard. »  
  
Harry s'esclaffa. Ils s'entendaient si bien, tous. Ça faisait vraiment plaisir de les voir en pleine discussion tout à fait habituelle pour eux. James et Sirius essayant de convaincre Remus et Lily de leur dévoiler quelque chose... ils ne semblaient pas très bien y arriver mais ils avaient leurs moyens pour s'en approcher.  
  
Moony riait aussi dans son coin, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Hermione lui parler des nouveaux programmes.  
  
« Allez, tout le monde, dit-il, coupant court aux diverses discussions, il faut y aller maintenant. Dites au revoir à Mrs Weasley qui a bien voulu nous recevoir pendant ces quelques jours. »  
  
« Oui, papa, firent en choeur James, Sirius, et à la surprise de chacun, Lily. »  
  
« Lily ? Depuis quand tu suis les plaisanteries de ces deux-là ? s'étonna Hermione, à peine choquée. »  
  
« Oh... euh... depuis un certain temps à vrai dire, avoua-t-elle, honteuse. A force de les fréquenter, à un moment ils déteignent sur moi. J'arrive à me rebeller parfois mais ce n'est pas facile avec eux... »  
  
Harry éclata de rire. La studieuse Lily Evans-future-Potter se joignait aux autres Maraudeurs pour plaisanter.  
  
« Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley, dit Harry en franchissant le seuil de la porte derrière les autres. On a passé un très bon moment au Terrier grâce à vous. »  
  
« Mais ce n'est rien, mon petit chéri, répondit-elle avec un sourire. En échange, je veux juste que tu ne brises pas le coeur de ma Ginny. »  
  
« Je vous promets que j'y veillerais, dit-il solennellement. »  
  
Il ferma la porte précautionneusement et rejoignit le petit groupe réuni dans le jardin. Sirius et James s'amusaient à lancer les gnomes le plus loin possible tandis que Remus arbitrait avec des commentaires plutôt désobligeants. Lily, Hermione et Ginny jouaient les pom-pom girls et Ron mesurait avec un sortilège leurs performances plutôt médiocres. Moony, quant à lui, les examinait avec un sourire figé aux lèvres.  
  
« Ah, Harry, dit-il en le voyant arriver. Te voilà, on va pouvoir y aller. Cette fois vous allez dire Traeus Privet Drive. »  
  
« Privet Drive ? s'écria Harry, horrifié. Mais je ne veux pas y retourner ! J'ai encore des mois avant de revoir les Dursley, je veux en profiter. »  
  
« Je sais bien, Harry, ne t'en fais pas. En juillet, comment tu as fait pour cacher James aux Dursley ? »  
  
« On est descendus par la fenêtre, marmonna-t-il. »  
  
« Donc, ils ne l'ont pas vu. Tu ne trouves pas que ça vaudrait le coup de voir la tête qu'ils feraient en voyant nos jeunes amis ? »  
  
« Si ! s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire. »  
  
« Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire ! Mais avant ça, il faut que je m'assure de quelque chose. Sirius, ne te fais pas remarquer dans la rue, tu n'es pas innocenté et même si le Sirius que tu es devenu ne te ressemble pas vraiment, certains pourraient te reconnaître. »  
  
« Mais personne n'est un sorcier à Privet Drive mis à part moi, remarqua Harry. Personne ne l'a connu étant jeune. »  
  
« Euh... ce n'est qu'une précaution, balbutia Moony. »  
  
Harry se sentait désorienté. Depuis quand Moony avait une âme d'adolescent et lui cachait des choses avec tant de difficultés ? Encore une fois, la présence des Maraudeurs devait y être pour quelque chose.  
  
Très vite, ils reprirent le mode de transport sorcier et gagnèrent Privet Drive. Heureusement, chacun avait pensé à transplaner dans un endroit isolé de la rue et personne ne les vit arriver.  
  
« Je n'étais jamais venue ici, dit Hermione. A vrai dire, cela ressemble beaucoup à mon quartier. »  
  
« Je crois que tu es la seule à ne jamais t'être rendue 'chez moi', dit Harry. »  
  
« Alors tu me feras visiter ? demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste. »  
  
« Je crois que la scène à laquelle on va assister sera bien plus amusante. »  
  
Ils étaient arrivés devant le numéro quatre. Harry sentait son estomac faire des noeuds. Jamais il n'avait aimé cette maison et le fait d'y revenir plus tôt lui donnait un étrange sentiment de malaise.  
  
« Bien, dit-il en brisant le silence. Qui se dévoue pour frapper à la porte ? »  
  
« Moi, dit Lily en s'approchant de la porte. »  
  
Elle lui administra trois coups secs. La porte s'ouvrit alors presque immédiatement.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Je suis vache, hein ? Ouais, je sais, vous avez le droit de me le dire. Je crois que je devrais écrire un bouquin intitulé 'Comment se monter une réputation d'écrivain cruel'. Et si je m'arrange, je pourrais peut-être faire témoigner une certaine écrivaine anglaise. Vous me suivez ? Mais bon, je l'ai quand même rallongé de plusieurs pages !  
  
Allez, réponses aux reviews (qui entre parenthèses étaient très sympas puisque ça prouve qu'elles suivent ma fic en cherchant si je n'ai pas mis un autre chapitre sans que ça se voie). Pour ceux qui m'en laisseront pour le chapitre 25 (s'il y en a) je leur répondrais sur cette même page en cours de semaine (ou de week-end, si c'est rapide) mais si ça se rapproche trop de la fin de la semaine prochaine(ah oui, au fait, je ne pourrais peut- être pas le publier vendredi prochain, j'ai la journée bloquée par la parution de nos articles au lycée), j'y répondrais à la fin du chapitre 27.  
  
Fleur :  
  
merci de t'être aperçue que j'avais publié un nouveau chapitre ! Mais, dis- moi, comment tu l'as vu ? Pour passer à ta review, c'est vraiment gentil de me dire que c'est pas banal, parce que j'ai l'impression de passer dans les faits mineurs et ça m'énerve. Et la bataille de boules de neige t'a plu ? Merci !  
  
Pheneatis :  
  
oh la la... tu t'es surpassée, Fany ! De plus en plus long ! Bon, je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur. Voyons ça. Ah ouais, la mauvaise catégorie ! Quelle gaffeuse celle-là, heureusement que tu me l'as fait remarqué, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi, moi, à me lamenter pendant toute la semaine sur le manque de reviews ? Et puis, si ça se trouve, j'aurais publié ce chapitre sous 'Homer' et personne n'aurait pu le lire ! *_* Tu te rends compte que tu m'as pratiquement sauvé la vie ? Bon, peut-être pas à ce point, mais tu as sauvé la vie de cette fiction, en tout cas. Parce que je l'aurais sûrement abandonnée en voyant que je ne recevais plus de reviews. Enfin bon, heureusement que tu étais là, quoi. Ouais, je me rends compte que beaucoup de lecteurs n'ont pas pu le lire. J'imagine la tête de Cath... ohlala... tu me défendras, hein, quand elle viendra hurler dans les reviews que j'aurais du la prévenir ? Ya toujours l'argument je-fais-plus-de- chapitre-puisque-c-comme-ça mais bon... Allez, passons.  
  
Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me dis, les aventures qu'ils vivent ne peuvent pas être en permanence dangereuses, passionnantes, prenantes et tout... mais j'essaie d'y remédier. Enfin, encore un ou deux chapitres et l'action reprendra.  
  
Ouais ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Le vrai feeling qui te vient sans rien faire et que tu tapes comme une malade sur le clavier-qui-aurait-du-protester- s'il-avait-eu-le-don-de-parole ! Ca, c'est franchement un super plaisir ! J'adore quand ça fait ça mais parfois en relisant ce que ça m'a conduit à écrire, je trouve que c pas terrible.  
  
Alors, le chapitre... je suis douée pour l'humour ? Pas vrai ? Ca je l'aurais pas cru, franchement. Mais dans ma prochaine fiction (tu te rends compte, j'en parle déjà, ça veut dire que celle-là s'écourte... -_-) j'en mettrais sûrement plus. Ouais, la scène des cadeaux, on peut dire que c'est un bel exemple de mon feeling. Elle n'était ABSOLUMENT pas réfléchie, ni même prévue ! Elle est venue complètement d'elle même, cette petite coquine. La lettre de James ? Ouais, j'ai essayé de prouver que c'était un sentiment héréditaire. Harry montre pas trop ce qu'il ressent, et ça vient sûrement pas de la petite Lily. Et je le vois bien comme ça, James. Il fait le dur mais en fait... L'amulette, j'ai eu du mal à la trouver. Je cherchais un cadeau en commun avec ses parents mais qui montrerait aussi combien Ginny tenait à lui... j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je trouvais que ça ressemblait trop à la Preuve du Coeur. Sinon, concernant Hannah, ça viendra. Je t'ai nargué, hein, pendant ce chapitre ? C'était une partie du but ^_^ ! Sirius et James, ils se taquinent mais on voit bien qu'ils s'adorent !  
  
Bon, place à la réponse de ta réponse (on s'arrête là ?) : c'était long ? Bof, pas aussi long que tes reviews (quoique, je crois que la dernière faisait une page entière). Moi aussi ça me fait trop sourire quand je vois tes reviews ! Ca me prend un temps fou pour les lire mais je suis tellement contente après que ça vaut le coup ! J'adore quand c'est super long ^_^enfin, je te l'ai déjà dit. La vitesse ? Ouais, je sais pas si je suis la plus rapide, il y en a d'autres (Rose Potter, par exemple) mais c'est vrai que je suis la meilleure *affiche un sourire digne de Malfoy* non, je plaisante. Ouais, moi aussi au bout d'un certain temps, je me confonds les fics ! C'est gênant quand tu laisses une review en disant « Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu existais, j'ai du la relire en entier » ! Ouais, le drama, c'est bien plus simple avec la musique mélancolique. Vois le début de ce chapitre, par exemple, quand ils sont dans le cimetière. J'ai bloqué à un moment, parce que la chanson avait changé de registre et j'écoutais je sais plus quelle musique bien entraînante. J'ai du arrêter et reprendre deux jours après, quand j'étais bien fatiguée, et c'est venu tout seul ! La signification de Lily, c'est vrai, je le savais mais je l'avais oublié. Enfin, merci de me le rappeler.  
  
Ouais, je trouve que Gen et Isa maltraitent un peu trop mes deux persos tout mignons. Me demande pourquoi... faudra que je pense à leur demander.  
  
Pour Ginny, j'espère bien que ça a augmenté sa côte ! Elle me semble bien moins niaise que comment elle est décrite dans les livres, pas toi ?  
  
Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit trente chapitres ! J'ai dit une trentaine, c'est bien différent. Et puis, reporte-toi à la note au début du chapitre, je l'ai expliqué (enfin, je suppose que tu l'as lu). T'es rassurée maintenant ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut pas tout rallonger parce qu'à la fin, je vais me lasser et je ne serais pas la seule. En plus, ça s'en ressentira dans la qualité des écrits, comme tu l'as dit. Donc, même si je tiens vraiment à cette fic, j'essaierai de me tenir à mon feeling et s'il vient plus... eh bien, je la terminerais plus tôt que prévu (mais j'en doute !).  
  
Ta fic ? Ta traduction ou ta fic à toi ? Pour ce qui est de ta traduc, je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. Je t'ai parlé de ta fic ? Euh... me rappelle pas... La révélation ? Pas encore lu... attends, je m'y mets. Oh... mais c'est tout mignon, ça. N'empêche, je t'admire, moi, je n'aurais jamais l'idée de raconter la première année de Lily. S'il y a bien un sujet qui ne m'inspire pas, c'est celui-là ! Enfin, c'est bien parti, continue !  
  
L'ambition ? Moi je te dis que tu en as trop pour moi ! Vu que Rowling s'est vu refuser plusieurs fois son premier tome, je vois mal comment un bouquin que je pourrais écrire serait accepté ! Enfin, ça me fait quand même sacrément plaisir que tu penses ça ! J'y penserais dans trente ans... ^_^  
  
Ouais, moi aussi, je déteste les sujets de français. Et dire que je dois passer l'examen à la fin de l'année... enfin, pour l'instant, on fait un sujet intéressant : on est en Classe Presse et on doit écrire un dossier d'articles qui paraîtront dans deux journaux locaux à propos d'un centre commercial à côté de chez moi. C'est cool, on joue les apprentis journalistes !  
  
Ca y est ! J'ai fini de répondre ! Tu as vu cette longueur ! En espaçant, ça fait deux pages ! C'est mon record, je crois ! Merci beaucoup (et ne t'avise plus de me remercier) et bisous, Fany-ma-fan-numer-one. A propos, évite de voler le trône de Miss Cath, elle n'apprécierait pas. ^_^  
  
Mimi-Granger :  
  
Ca va faire court comparé à la précédente réponse ! Enfin, je ne t'en veux absolument pas d'être 'en retard' pour la review, je me demande même comment tu as fait pour voir que j'avais mis un autre chapitre. En tout cas, c'est gentil de te précipiter après tes bug pour déposer une review (et lire le chapitre bien sûr). Tu l'as trouvé original ? Merci beaucoup !  
  
Hermichocos :  
  
Oh oui, honte à toi, Herm' ! ^_^Surtout en sachant que ce n'est pas du tout ta faute puisqu'il ne s'est pas publié à la bonne page ! Ouais, va voir les notes au début du chapitre si tu veux comprendre. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas très intéressant, la liste de mes erreurs, mais bon. Donc, le fait que j'ai réussi à faire de l'humour se confirme. C'est bien, mes capacités remontent dans mon estime.  
  
Ouais, Harry qui clame à tout le monde qu'il ouvre ses cadeaux, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Après tout, il est célèbre, pourquoi ne pas en profiter aussi ? Si ça peut intéresser les autres...  
  
Hermione et Ron ? Ils sont mignons, hein ? J'essaie de pas trop en dire sur eux, mais de les placer quand même au troisième plan. Ils forment un joli couple quand ils ne se disputent pas ! Il faut que je pense à parler de leur soirée à eux (au Bal) dans un prochain chapitre. J'ai beaucoup de choses à éclaircir mais parfois j'en oublie quelques unes, heureusement que les reviewers me le rappellent ! #^_^#  
  
Ouais, j'ai trouvé qu'il fallait un peu revoir les priorités d'Harry, après la crise de Ron, tu trouves pas ? Ginny vaut mieux que cet imbécile qui sait même pas voir que son meilleur ami est en pleine détresse. Pauvre pitit Harry !  
  
L'effet que j'ai sur toi ? C'est quel sentiment ? Je suis curieuse de savoir. En tout cas, que je m'améliore de chapitre en chapitre est un compliment très gentil, je le prends à coeur.  
  
Alors, ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérances ? Il était long, j'ai eu du mal à le raccourcir et à aller aux idées essentielles. En fait, l'inhabituel était la sortie, tu l'avais sûrement déjà compris. Et puis, la visite au cimetière bien sûr. J'ai réussi mon effet ou alors c'était pas triste du tout ?  
  
Et comment ça Fred ne t'a pas mis au courant pour mon mail ?? Peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas reçu ou que j'avais la mauvaise adresse... enfin, je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai écrit alors je ne peux pas te le renvoyer.  
  
Ca t'a pas plu, ma minie révélation ? -_- J'ai juste voulu avertir que je ne faisais pas une fic romance mais drama, mais apparemment, tu l'avais très bien compris ! Je te fais peur, hein ? Mais plus je m'avance dans l'écriture (et de l'épisode drama), plus je me demande si je vais l'écrire. hum... je me pose encore la question. On verra bien, mais normalement je reste à mon idée. *sourire carnassier*  
  
Merci beaucoup Herm', pour ta longue review et tous tes compliments. Mais je ne pourrais pas te remercier en te dédiant en chapitre, je l'ai déjà fait. Désolée... 


	27. Dursley et résolutions

Ces notes de début de chapitres ne seront pas longues, cette fois. Je souhaite juste vous dire qu'il a été écrit en majorité sur le papier, et que donc, il est moins long que d'habitude.  
  
Il est dédié à Rose Potter, parce que je me suis vraiment lamentée avec elle en chat pour l'erreur du chapitre 25 et qu'elle n'a pas bronché ! D'autres dédicaces : SeveRogue, qui ne me review pas depuis très longtemps mais ce qu'il m'a écrit m'a fait tellement plaisir que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et dernière : Fleur qui me laisse des reviews depuis le tout début et qui est une des revieweuses qui me motivent le plus !! Merci à tous les trois !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Moony emmène les huit élèves (le Clan des 7 + Ginny) hors de Poudlard. Leur première destination est le cimetière sorcier. Harry voit donc les 'tombes' de ses parents, ce qui fait un choc aux trois concernés. James apprend aussi que toute sa famille est décédée. Deuxième lieu (où ils vont en transplanant) : le Terrier où on apprend que Sirius a sauvé la vie d'Arthur et que James en a sauvé une aussi (mais il n'est pas encore au courant de son identité). Enfin, Privet Drive, où ils arrivent à peine.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 27 : Dursley et Résolutions  
  
  
  
« Bonjour ! dit Lily, un énorme sourire fendant son visage. »  
  
L'Oncle Vernon avait ouvert la porte. Son visage violacé se contracta de fureur en posant ses yeux sur Harry. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué ses compagnons.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? fulmina-t-il en jetant des coups d'oeil aux alentours. Tu es censé être au Centre d'Education des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus. Tu as encore fugué, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en haussant la voix. »  
  
« Le quoi ? fit Sirius, perdu. »  
  
Vernon Dursley fixa le jeune garçon un instant, comme pour dire 'comment oses-tu toi-qui-l'accompagnes ?'. Mais Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire hypocrite et l'Oncle Vernon, un peu perplexe, détourna le regard.  
  
« On peut entrer ? demanda Lily de sa voix la plus polie et bien élevée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. »  
  
L'Oncle Vernon, n'ayant pas reconnu la jeune fille et craignant plus que tout les rumeurs du voisinage, s'écarta pour les laissa passer.  
  
« Chérie, viens voir qui a l'amabilité de nous rendre visite, dit Vernon d'un ton faussement enthousiaste. »  
  
La tante Pétunia cria de la cuisine :  
  
« J'arrive, Vernon, je sors le poulet du four. »  
  
Un bruit de tonnerre retentit dans les escaliers. Tout le monde, mis à part, l'Oncle Vernon dont le visage après l'aspect d'une mûre, sursauta.  
  
« Qui ça, Papa ? fit une voix enrayée comme si le garçon était en train de muer. »  
  
« Dudley ! s'exclama Harry en voyant un pachyderme entrer dans la pièce. Mais tu as maigri, dis-moi ! »  
  
Le garçon, qui s'était effrayé en apercevant son cousin, se décontracta légèrement.  
  
« Non, je plaisante, reprit Harry en s'esclaffant. Toujours aussi abruti, celui-là ! »  
  
Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et Dudley recula, le visage décomposé par la peur, tandis que son père allait chercher son épouse.  
  
« Reste ici, je ne t'ai pas présenté, dit Harry en souriant malicieusement. »  
  
Il s'approcha du substitut de baleine, le prit par le bras en grimaçant, et montra ses amis de la main.  
  
« Tu connais déjà Ron, je crois. Tu te rappelles sûrement de ses frères, en tout cas. Tu sais, les pralines ? »  
  
Dudley se tenait immobile, complètement apeuré.  
  
« La jolie jeune fille à sa droite est Hermione, ma meilleure amie. Tu peux lui poser n'importe quelle question, elle y répondra. »  
  
Hermione inclina la tête, sans oublier d'avoir le feu aux joues.  
  
« La rouquine derrière Hermione est Ginny. C'est la soeur de Ron et ma petite amie. Inutile de lui faire un de tes numéros de 'charme', elle est à moi. Et je suis à elle, ça va de soi. »  
  
Ginny gloussa un peu et fit un sourire séducteur à Dudley en faisant mime de lui envoyer des baisers.  
  
« L'adulte près de ma copie conforme répond au nom de Moony. Mais pour toi, ça sera professeur Lupin, car il est professeur. Je tairai sa matière ou tes parents me sauteront à la gorge. Excuse-moi, Moony, c'est une métaphore. »  
  
« J'avais bien compris, dit Moony en découvrant ses dents aiguisés. »  
  
Dudley était désormais plus que tendu.  
  
« La jeune fille à ses côtés est... Oh ! Tante Pétunia ! Tu arrives au meilleur moment. J'allais justement présenter à Dudlychounet Lily ici- présente. »  
  
« Li... Lily ? Bégaya Pétunia en observant son neveu. »  
  
Ses yeux suivirent l'indication du doigt d'Harry et Pétunia se figea.  
  
« Bonjour, Pétunia, dit Lily avec son plus beau sourire. Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle ! »  
  
En effet, la Tante Pétunia était devenue livide. Elle s'accrocha à la table et s'éventa.  
  
« Ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Vernon, inquiet. Pourquoi tu as dit le nom de... de... »  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. « Lily » était un des mots interdits au 4 Privet Drive, tout comme « ta soeur ». A la place, il tourna un regard accusateur sur Harry qui s'amusait beaucoup. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily et il eut un sursaut de lucidité.  
  
« Que... que... ? Tu n'es pas censée être morte ? bafouilla-t-il. »  
  
« Si, et moi aussi, dit James en s'avançant pour se placer au niveau de Lily. »  
  
« Mais nous avons ressuscité sous la forme de jeunes de quinze ans, dit Lily. »  
  
« Nous sommes là pour vous hanter, compléta James de sa voix la plus innocente. »  
  
« Mais Harry, tu n'as pas fini les présentations, c'est très malpoli, continua Lily. »  
  
« Excuse-moi, Maman chérie, dit Harry piteusement. Mon cher cousin, mes chers oncle et tante, voici mes parents Lily et James Potter. Et leurs amis Remus Lupin... et Sirius Black. »  
  
« QUI ? Explosa Vernon. »  
  
« Sirius Black, répéta Harry en articulant exagérément. »  
  
« Le meurtrier ? fit Dudley qui avait soudain retrouvé un semblant de cerveau pour l'occasion. »  
  
« Le traître, compléta Remus. »  
  
« Lui-même, dit Sirius en bombant le torse. Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai une fiente de phénix sur le nez ? Ah non, je sais, ça doit être parce que je suis infiniment plus beau en réalité qu'à la télé. Je me trompe ? »  
  
Les Dursley ne semblaient plus aptes à parler.  
  
« Comment est-ce possible ? dit finalement Pétunia d'une voix blanche. »  
  
« Voyons, Pétunia, dit Lily. C'est la... »  
  
« MAGIE ! s'exclamèrent les visiteurs en choeur. »  
  
« Après tout, nous sommes des ... »  
  
« SORCIERS ! »  
  
La famille moldue était paralysée dans un élan de crainte et de fureur. C'était pour ainsi dire un arrêt sur image tellement ils étaient immobiles. Moony, avec un sourire affiché, sortit sa baguette magique, à la plus grande frayeur des Dursley. Tout à coup, toutes les fenêtres de la maison s'ouvrirent avec brutalité.  
  
« Vous vous joignez à moi ? demanda-t-il aux sorciers. »  
  
« On peut ? implora Sirius. »  
  
Moony acquiesça et Sirius, surexcité, sortit à son tour sa baguette. Un regard complice échangé avec James et le spectacle commença.  
  
De toutes parts, des lumières fusaient, des explosions retentissaient et des cris de Moldus s'élevaient. Harry s'amusait follement. Mais au lieu de participer à la petite fête, il se contenta d'y assister, enlacé avec sa Jude.  
  
Lily lançait des charmes partout, Ron chantait à tue-tête accompagné de Remus en sautillant autour des Dursley. Quant à Hermione et Moony, ils changeaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient en d'autres choses plus intéressantes telles qu'une girafe en peluche, trois grimoires poussiéreux, quelques bougies parfumées au cannabis, une dinde, deux crayons griffeurs et une carte postale d'Azkaban.  
  
Bref, c'était le bazar complet.  
  
« Alors, ma chère soeur, dit Lily, ça te plaît ? »  
  
Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Peunia ne souffla pas un mot. A la place, elle plaça sa main sur son coeur, trop choquée pour dire quoique ce soit.  
  
« Dites, c'est bien beau de faire peur à ces moldus répugnants, grogna Ron, mais j'ai faim, moi. »  
  
« C'est vrai, ce ne sont pas des manières de ne pas nous inviter à votre table, objecta Sirius d'un ton menaçant. »  
  
Les trois paires d'yeux des Dursley s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Quoique... l'envie chez Dudley pouvait parfois passer pour de l'effroi... Il se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine. Moony fit léviter le poulet jusqu'à la salle à manger tandis que les apprentis sorciers faisaient apparaître des sièges, apportaient les couverts et décoraient la table par magie.  
  
Un moldu ordinaire aurait été fasciné par cette scène peu commune. Mais les Dursley n'étaient pas des moldus ordinaires. Ils étaient des Moldus qui haïssaient le pas-ordinaire, paradoxalement.  
  
Moony, agacé de les voir aussi ahuris, les força à s'attabler avec les autres.  
  
« Je crois qu'on a quelques comptes à régler. »  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lily fulminait intérieurement. Voir sa soeur et sa famille ne lui avait absolument pas fait plaisir. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du récit de Dumbledore et des détails fournis par Hermione à propos de la vie d'Harry avant son entrée à Poudlard.  
  
Elle avait été profondément choquée d'un tel comportement de la part de sa soeur. Même si elle ne s'était jamais montré très sympathique - c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, étant donné que Pétunia l'avait renié en troisième année - jamais Lily n'aurait pensé qu'elle irait jusqu'à maltraiter son fils.  
  
« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, soeurette, dit Lily le plus sarcastiquement possible. Ca fait longtemps, hein ? Ca m'a paru une éternité. Déjà un an que je ne t'avais pas vu ! »  
  
« Un an ? dit Pétunia, le visage éternellement horrifié. »  
  
« Oh, oui, excuse-moi, Pet', j'avais oublié que ça fait quatorze ans pour toi. Tu sais que tu as mal vieilli depuis tout ce temps ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais 17 ans et un tas de boutons d'acné sur le visage. Il en reste les cicatrices mais tu as hérité de rides, maintenant. Ça te fait combien ? 55 ans ? »  
  
Lily continuait son monologue tranquillement, tout en mangeant. Les autres sorciers se contentaient de suivre ses paroles, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple repas de famille. De leur côté, les Dursley étaient figés de colère. Dudley se goinfrait comme un porc et ne faisait nullement attention à ce qui se disait, sauf lorsqu'il entendit son nom.  
  
« Alors, tu as un fils ? J'ai reçu un faire-part de naissance au moins ? Avec marqué 'Dudley' en rose, j'imagine. Tu aimes toujours autant le rose ? A ce que je vois, oui. Tes papiers peints en sont remplis. Même ton fils en est rempli. N'est-ce pas, Dudley ? James, tu sais à quoi mon neveu me fait penser ? »  
  
« Laisse-moi deviner, dit James avec un petit sourire. A ça ? »  
  
Soudain, Dudley disparut pour laisser place à un petit cochon tout rose et bien gras. Les sorciers éclatèrent de rire et les époux Dursley, enfin sortis de leur torpeur, se répandirent en hurlements hystériques. Tout ce que Lily put en comprendre fut des bribes de phrases comme 'Dudlychounet', 'anormalité horrifiante' et 'fille unique'. Lily avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait mais sa fureur n'avait pas disparu. Ils devraient payer pour le traitement infligé à son fils. Et Lily avait trouvé la meilleure torture qui soit :  
  
« Allez, James, redonne-lui son apparence, j'ai trouvé mieux, dit-elle entre deux rires. »  
  
James eut du mal à obéir puisqu'il se tenait les côtes mais il fut obligé de se calmer étant donné qu'il était le meilleur - et de loin - en métamorphose. Dudley reprit finalement sa forme humaine (quoique) en un pop. Il prit un air hébété et tâta son corps graisseux alors que sa mère se précipitait pour l'étouffer.  
  
« Maintenant, racontes-moi tout, Pet', reprit Lily très sérieusement. Comment as-tu élevé Harry pour qu'il soit si... fabuleux ? »  
  
Vernon manqua de s'étrangler mais Lily n'y fit pas attention.  
  
« Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose sur son enfance alors j'aimerais bien que tu me dises comment il était. Je vois qu'il n'y a pas de photo de mon bébé chez toi... »  
  
« Oh, dit Pétunia, elles ne sont pas affichées au rez-de-chaussée mais à l'étage. Ha... Harry était un enfant... très... sage... et... gentil. »  
  
On aurait dit que chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait lui coûtait un effort surhumain.  
  
« Il a manifesté de la magie étant petit ? demanda Lily en frémissant d'excitation. la première fois, il avait quel âge ? »  
  
Pétunia et Vernon s'échangèrent des regards horrifiés.  
  
« Il a... euh... fait des choses bizarres dès son arrivée ici, vers deux ans, dit Pétunia en s'efforçant de garder un visage neutre. »  
  
« Je suis sûre que tu étais très fière de lui ! »  
  
« Euh... oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. »  
  
« Et toi aussi, Vernon, tu étais fière de lui ? »  
  
A nouveau, Vernon émit un grognement étouffé comme si le vin qu'il buvait passait par le mauvais tube. Il toussa pendant un bon moment, espérant sans doute éviter la question. Mais Lily était têtue et elle répéta sa question, en insistant bien.  
  
« Oui, bien sûr, j'étais très fier qu'Harry manifeste ses pouvoirs, finit- il par dire avec un horrible rictus. »  
  
Lily, satisfaite, observa Harry qui était incrédule mais amusé.  
  
« C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça, Oncle Vernon, dit- il. »  
  
« Comment ça, la première fois ? s'indigna James. »  
  
Pétunia fixa son mari avec des yeux suppliants.  
  
« Je... j'ai un peu de mal à dire ce que je ressens, s'excusa-t-il. »  
  
Lily vit que Harry commençait vraiment à s'énerver.  
  
« Laissez-moi vous dire ce que ces MOLDUS disent de vous, dit-il, la voix tremblant légèrement. Ils disaient que vous étiez des bons à rien, que la famille Potter avait une tare, qu'on était des monstres... qu'on les répugnait. Et après, il ose dire qu'il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments ! »  
  
Lily sentait une vague de colère l'envahir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Harry. Il s'était levé et s'adressait aux Dursley comme à Peter. Ses yeux émeraudes flamboyaient et on pouvait presque palper sa fureur. Tous les sorciers présents étaient en rogne contre les Dursley après ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de remarquer la puissance qui se dégageait d'Harry. Même Moony était stupéfait et tenait sa baguette devant lui par précaution. Un silence tendu s'était installé. Dudley s'était réfugié derrière ses parents et jetait des regards vers la porte. Vernon et Pétunia étaient terrifiés.  
  
« Harry... commença Hermione. »  
  
Harry, sans quitter des yeux sa famille sa famille adoptive, répondit sèchement :  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Si tu continues comme ça... »  
  
Il y eut un bruit de cassure. Puis, une explosion retentit.  
  
« Harry, calme-toi ! cria Ron. Tu me fais peur. »  
  
Ses yeux intensément verts se fixèrent sur Ron qui déglutit difficilement.  
  
« Tu as brisé un chat en porcelaine très mignon, Harry, dit calmement Remus. »  
  
« Je m'en moque, dit Harry en levant sa baguette devant les Dursley. »  
  
Gnny se leva, attirant tous les regards, et s'approcha d'Harry, le seul qui ne l'avait pas observé. Elle leva une main près de son visage. Pendant un moment, Lily crut qu'il allait s'en saisir et lui faire une peur bleue. Mais il n'en fut rien. La main de Ginny continua son trajet jusqu'à sa joue. Lorsqu'elle la caressa, Lily vit nettement son fils frissonner. Le bras d'Harry trembla et il abaissa lentement sa baguette, puis s'effondra dans l'étreinte de Ginny.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
« Il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler ta colère, Harry, dit Moony en s'approchant de Poudlard. Tu as failli commettre une bêtise, tout à l'heure. »  
  
Ron et Remus approuvèrent.  
  
« Je sais tout ça, Moony, dit Harry. J'en ai conscience, je t'assure, mais je ne pouvais pas rester assis à regarder les Dursley jouer les bons petits tuteurs. Ils ont dit tellement de choses horribles à propos de mes parents que je ne l'ai pas supporté. »  
  
« Heureusement que Ginny était là, dit Ron comme s'il restait effrayé du comportement de son meilleur ami. »  
  
Harry sourit à Jude qu'il tenait par la main. Oui, heureusement qu'elle était là. Elle avait eu totalement raison en disant, le soir du Bal, qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Et maintenant, il se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir su avant.  
  
« Merci, Jude, murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende. Tu as sauvé ma vie. Sans toi, je pourrirais à Azkaban. »  
  
Ginny fronça les sourcils et secoua sa tête rousse.  
  
« Evite de dire des choses comme ça, s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'un ton assez sec. »  
  
« Tu sais que tu vas devoir reprendre tes entraînements, dit Moony. Tu les as à peine entamé et ce n'est pas très sérieux. Dumbledore a tout à fait pour distraire les élèves et tu en as profité. Il est temps de revenir à la réalité. »  
  
« Oui, je sais, Voldie et ses amis me veulent mort, je l'ai compris depuis le temps, soupira Harry. »  
  
« Je suis sérieux, reprit Moony d'un ton moins chaleureux. Je croyais que tu te rendais pleinement compte du danger mais tu te contentes de t'amuser au lieu de faire attention. »  
  
« Vigilance constante, c'est ça ? répliqua Harry, franchement, agacé. »  
  
Moony s'arrêta. Harry fit de même.  
  
« Ecoute, Remus, poursuivit Harry plus doucement, je suis conscient du danger, je t'assure. Mais je veux profiter de la présence de mes parents. Je peux te rappeler que je ne les ai connu qu'un an ? Ma première année, qui plus est ! Si j'ai la chance de pouvoir profiter d'une année supplémentaire, Voldemort ne m'en empêchera pas. »  
  
« Si, justement, rétorqua Moony. Dès qu'il sera au courant de la présence des Maraudeurs - et il le sera, tu peux en être sûr - il fera tout pour te nuire par leur intermédiaire. »  
  
« Alors je devrais cesser de profiter de la vie et me cacher ? »  
  
« Tu peux me croire, Harry, je te comprends tout à fait, mais il faut que quelqu'un te rappelle la situation. Tes parents ont un destin tout tracé. Le tien ne l'est pas. C'est à toi de le construire. Et tu ferais mieux de suivre mes conseils, si tu ne veux pas finir comme eux. »  
  
Tout à coup, Harry ne voyait plus du tout Moony comme un Remus plus vieux mais plutôt comme un adulte responsable qui avait le don de secouer les adolescents en manque de repère un peu brutalement. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le château sans un mot, côte à côte ; les autres élèves les avaient précédé, ils se retrouvaient donc tout seuls.  
  
« Pour changer complètement de sujet, dit Harry comme si de rien n'était, c'est toi qui as conseillé à Remus... enfin, à toi, d'inviter Hannah au bal ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est moi, répondit Moony avec un sourire. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, elle a mon âge et les Maraudeurs partent dans quelques mois. »  
  
« J'attendais ta question. Tu as hérité de la curiosité de ta mère, tu savais ? Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y répondre. »  
  
« Je comprends, c'est assez personnel, admit Harry à contrecoeur. »  
  
« En même temps, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux en parler. Mis à part moi-même, et encore. »  
  
« Alors je t'écoute. »  
  
Moony prit un air pensif typique de Remus Lupin.  
  
« Hannah Abbot me ressemble beaucoup. Elle est timide, vive, sage... »  
  
« On a l'impression qu'elle est faite pour toi, résuma Harry. »  
  
« Le fait est qu'elle ne l'est pas. Et qu'aucune fille ne l'est. »  
  
« Co... comment ça ? fit Harry, surpris de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. »  
  
« Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de plus d'explications. A toi de réfléchir - ou pas - à comment prendre cette nouvelle. Bonne nuit, Harry. »  
  
Moony lui ferma la porte de sa chambre au nez. Harry pensa qu'il avait bien raison d'aller dormir. Une journée comme celle-ci était épuisante (surtout en finissant par une longue après-midi de shopping à Pré-Au-Lard). Il parcourut les couloirs en traînant le pas.  
  
« Eh bien, eh bien, ne serait-ce pas Potter ? Junior ou Senior, d'ailleurs ? »  
  
Harry grogna et fit face à un Rogue très pâle.  
  
« Professeur Rogue. Que faites-vous ici ? »  
  
« Je vous retourne la question, Potter, répondit Rogue froidement. Que je sache, nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit et vous vous promenez dans les couloirs, non ? »  
  
Harry soupira une fois de plus. Mais il ne répondit pas et dévia la conversation :  
  
« Etes-vous en sécurité ici, professeur ? »  
  
« Je vous demande pardon ? »  
  
« Voldemort vous veut comme il me veut. A savoir, mort. Croyez-vous que Poudlard soit une protection suffisante à notre vie ? »  
  
« Si vous n'avez pas confiance en Dumbledore, c'est votre problème, Potter, grinça le Maître des Potions. »  
  
« Vous m'avez très bien compris, coupa Harry. Dumbledore est très puissant mais pas invincible, vous le savez autant que moi. »  
  
Rogue garda le silence, incertain de l'attitude à adopter.  
  
« Pourquoi perdons-nous notre vie pour un psychopathe pareil ? poursuivit Harry à voix basse. »  
  
Et sans un mot, il tourna les talons et se remit en marche vers la tour de Gryffondor sans se faire rattraper par son professeur.  
  
En se couchant, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, Harry songea que l'année 2000 avait été riche en rebondissements. Demain serait le début d'une nouvelle année.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
James se réveilla. Il se sentait étrangement bien, comme un lendemain de fête. Il n'avait aucune idée du jour qu'il pouvait être, et s'en moquait. Il se leva en souriant sans raison. Il était bien, tout simplement. Un beau soleil d'hiver brillait derrière la fenêtre. Plus personne ne dormait. Les lits de Harry, Ron et Remus étaient vides et Sirius se réveillait à peine.  
  
« Bonjour, James, dit-il en s'étirant. Prêt pour une nouvelle année dans le futur ? »  
  
« Pourquoi nouvelle ? s'étonna James en enfilant sa tenue réglementaire de l'école. »  
  
« James... as-tu une moindre idée de la date ? dit Sirius en le regardant bizarrement. »  
  
« Pas vraiment, non, avoua James, honteux. »  
  
« On est le premier janvier 2001, imbécile ! s'écria Sirius. On est entré dans une nouvelle ère, un nouveau millénaire ! Tu te rends compte ? »  
  
« Ohh... ne put que dire James. »  
  
« Tu te rends compte qu'il y a à peine quelques mois, on était encore en 1975 et nous voilà au début du 21e siècle, maintenant ? Ça me paraît tellement loin, pas toi ? »  
  
« Si... »  
  
« As-tu la capacité de dire plus de trois mots dans une phrase, James ? »  
  
« Oui, mais je réfléchissais, Sirius. »  
  
« A quoi ? A Lilian Evans, future Potter ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux. »  
  
« Non, Sirius, je pensais à Harry, soupira James. »  
  
« Tu as appris que tu allais avoir un fils et tu ne t'occupes même plus de ta future épouse ? s'indigna Sirius. »  
  
« Je pensais que je n'avais aucune envie de retourner en 1975, poursuivit James sans réagir à la remarque de son meilleur ami. Je pensais que je ne voulais pas quitter Harry, que je voulais rester ici pendant les treize années suivantes et rattraper ce que je raterai. »  
  
« James, tu plaisantes ? dit Sirius, tout à coup sérieux. Tu renoncerais aux éternelles blagues qu'on faisait ensemble en 1975 ? Tu renoncerais à nos escapades nocturnes à chercher des Serpentards de première année à terroriser ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que non. Ou peut-être que si... je ne sais plus, Sirius. »  
  
« Tu t'aperçois que si tu ne retournes pas avec nous dans le présent, tu resteras coincé ici ? continua Sirius en fixant James. »  
  
« Oui, mais je me demande si je ne préfère pas rester ici. Je pourrais accompagner Harry dans toutes les épreuves qu'il devra passer, je pourrais le connaître mieux, je pourrais... »  
  
Il stoppa son flot de paroles et s'assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vide.  
  
« Je te comprends, dit Sirius. Du moins, j'arrive à imaginer pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Mais tu sais que tu n'es pas immortel ici ? »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Dans le présent, quand tu mourras, ta version présente dans le futur mourra aussi, c'est logique, expliqua Sirius avec un air grave. »  
  
« Je n'y avais pas pensé... dit James. Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, il me reste quelques années à vivre tout de même. »  
  
« Et tu as songé à Harry ? Il est fragile, tu l'as vu comme moi à la mort de Cho. Déjà qu'il sera abattu à notre départ, si tu restes ici... »  
  
« Si je reste ici, l'interrompit James, il n'en sera que plus heureux puisqu'il me connaîtra mieux. »  
  
« Oui, mais vous allez tous les deux vivre dans l'attente de ta mort, et il sera dévasté quand ça se produira, corrigea Sirius. »  
  
James enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il était totalement perdu dans ses désirs. Et sa sensation de bien-être avait disparu. Un bras réconfortant passa autour de ses épaules. Il releva la tête et vit un Sirius désolé devant lui.  
  
« Et si on allait manger maintenant ? proposa-t-il alors que son ventre protestait. »  
  
« Bonne idée, dit James en tentant de reprendre sa bonne humeur ordinaire. »  
  
  
  
****  
  
« Alors, moi, pour ce nouveau millénaire, je voudrais avoir la moyenne en Potions. »  
  
« Moi, ça serait plutôt une famille plus aimante. »  
  
« Je vais essayer de faire plus d'efforts avec les Serpentards. »  
  
« Quant à nous, nous promettons de rester ensemble pour tout le millénaire. »  
  
Les résolutions allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle. On aurait dit des petits enfants entrain de préparer leur liste de cadeaux pour le Papa Noël. Du côté du Clan des Huit (Ginny en faisait désormais partie), la règle ne faisait pas exception.  
  
« Je vais tout faire pour libérer les elfes de maison, disait Hermione. »  
  
« Moi, juste survivre durant quelques années, ça m'irait, dit Harry. »  
  
« Harry ! s'exclamèrent en choeur ses amis. »  
  
« Quoi ? Je suis optimiste pourtant ! »  
  
« Et toi, Ron, quelle est ta résolution ? demanda Hermione en jetant un regard sévère à Harry. »  
  
« Moi ? Euh... je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, dit Ron tandis que ses oreilles viraient à l'écrevisse. »  
  
« Je suis sûre que si ! insista Hermione. »  
  
« Si tu y tiens, je te le dirais tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-il. »  
  
Harry lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Lily observait la scène avec tendresse. Elle, n'avait aucune résolution à formuler, étant donné qu'elle n'existait même pas en 2001. Mais si elle n'était pas morte quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait dit que le millénaire n'était pas une raison de chercher des résolutions qu'on allait de toute façon pas tenir. Elle se demandait si Hermione allait réussir à aider les elfes de maison. Lily était d'accord avec elle sur le principe de l'esclavage, mais doutait quand à leur libération. Mais surtout, elle s'interrogeait sur la réalisation du souhait de son fils. Allait-il survivre encore quelques années ou non ?  
  
« Allez, on sort de ses sombres pensées, Miss ! dit une voix enjouée à sa droite. »  
  
« Oui, excuse-moi, Remus. Pourquoi es-tu si content aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Eh bien, c'est un nouveau millénaire qui commence, si ça se trouve, ils y trouveront un remède contre la transformation des loups-garous ! expliqua-t- il avec un sourire. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas que ça, Remus, je le vois bien, réprimanda Lily doucement. Ne mens pas à ta meilleure amie ! »  
  
« Très bien, meilleure-amie-à-moi, tu m'as cerné, approche que je te dise ce qui se passe, dit Remus en riant. »  
  
Lily obéit et Remus se pencha vers elle avec un air de conspirateur.  
  
« Hannah m'a jeté, chuchota-t-il. »  
  
Lily haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite.  
  
« Et c'est pour ça que tu es si heureux ? »  
  
« Le reste est un peu personnel, dit-il en grimaçant un peu. »  
  
« Sors-moi une autre excuse, celle-là n'est pas valable pour moi, répliqua Lily. Rien n'est personnel quand ça te concerne, Rem'. »  
  
« Lils ! implora-t-il. Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler de ça ! »  
  
« Tant pis, tu feras avec ! rétorqua-t-elle en le prenant par le bras et en le tirant hors de la salle. »  
  
Remus grogna, grommela et rugit mais, rien à faire, Lily-la-têtue était réapparue et rien ne pourrait la faire disparaître. Sauf la réponse à sa question. Mais, visiblement, Remus n'était pas apte à la lui donner, et malgré les menaces, les pleurs et les colères, il resta impassible et répéta inlassablement 'non'.  
  
Dépitée, Lily rejoignit James pour se lamenter un peu. Malheureusement celui-ci avait ses problèmes à régler et ne voulait absolument pas entendre les protestations de sa bien aimée.  
  
« Lily ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! dit-il lorsque Lily commença son récit. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon corbeau ? dit-elle avec une petite voix en s'approchant de son petit ami. »  
  
Un rire se déclencha près d'eux. Ron et Sirius, les larmes aux yeux, n'en revenaient pas du nouveau surnom de James. Harry, quant à lui, observait ses parents avec un mélange d'effarement et de pitié. Ginny, un sourire au coin des lèvres, dit tout haut :  
  
« Ca ne te plaît pas, Harry ? Pourtant je pensais l'utiliser pour toi ! »  
  
« Tu plaisantes ? s'écria-t-il, horrifié d'une telle perspective. »  
  
L'éclat de rire des garçons inclut aussitôt Hermione.  
  
« Tu préfères Noir-Nuit ? suggéra-t-elle en s'esclaffant. »  
  
« En opposition à Blanche-Neige ? demanda Lily. Ca me va très bien ! Gin, tu as mon accord. »  
  
« Merci, Lily, je te revaudrais ça. Alors, Noir-Nuit, ça va ? fit Ginny. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, semblant avoir soudain l'envie de disparaître sous la table. James riait lui-aussi avec les autres, et cela rappela à Lily qu'il n'allait pas bien avant que la conversation à propos des surnoms ne commence.  
  
« James ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle alors. »  
  
« Non, petite fleur, pourquoi ? dit-il en prenant un air innocent. »  
  
Mais Lily n'était pas dupe. Lorsque James utilisait cette expression, il tenait à lui faire oublier quelque chose. Mais, étrangement, elle ne se souvenait plus quoi...  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Elle était nulle, cette fin, non ? Je dois avouer que ce chapitre m'a posé problème parce que je me suis demandé jusqu'où je devais révéler quelques trucs, où je devais m'arrêter... La partie à Privet Drive était très facile à écrire, c'est pour ça que je me demande si elle était vraiment réussie. Ensuite, à Poudlard, ça a été une autre paire de manches ! J'ai vraiment eu des difficultés et l'inspiration ne venait pas trop ! Dites-moi si, malgré ça, c'était un bon chapitre, je vous revaudrai ça !!!  
  
Remerciements aux reviewers qui m'ont laissé des commentaires de plus en plus longs (et vous savez que j'adore ça !), sur les chapitres 25 et 26 pour ceux qui ont reviewé trop tard pour que je puisse y répondre dans le 26 (c long, hein ?) :  
  
SeveRogue (chap 25) : Avé, ô reviewer à qui j'ai en partie dédié ce chapitre ! Come Back en force à ce que je vois ! Tu trépignes d'impatience ? Voilà un argument qui me fait (encore) plaisir ! C'est tout à fait l'effet souhaité ! Bon, on va procéder par points :  
  
*les résumés : non, mais, même si tu n'étais pas sérieux, c'est sûr que je ne suis pas douée pour ça, inutile de te gifler si tu oses le dire ! ^_^  
  
*les erreurs : ah, mais tu as bien fait de me les faire remarquer ! les reviewers, ça sert aussi à ça ! et puis, je ne l'ai pas mal pris, rassure- toi ! c'est vrai que j'adore les compliments mais quelques petits reproches de temps en temps ne font pas de mal ! en même temps, j'avais bien compris que tu appréciais ma fiction, et je le répète : c'est normal d'indiquer les erreurs, en plus, c'est constructif ! Et maintenant je comprends mieux comment tu lis mon histoire et combien tu y es attentif !! oh, j'ai un style d'écriture ? Je trouve que c'est un bien grand mot pour ma piètre imitation de Rowling ! Mais c'est vrai, on peut dire que chacun a son style.  
  
*La mort : je suis complètement d'accord avec toi ! moi aussi, j'écris en connaissance de cause (non, je ne l'ai pas frôlé) et j'ai essayé de faire le plus réaliste possible. C'est vrai que c'est après le flou que ça fait le plus souffrir, mais je n'en parle pas trop maintenant parce qu'après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.  
  
*L'écriture chargée : si ce n'est qu'un détail !  
  
*Draco et Severus : ils n'étaient pas importants ces derniers chapitres, ils vont le redevenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ils n'ont pas un rôle déterminant, désolée. Et j'espère bien que tu ne vas pas mourir pour ça ! ^_^  
  
*Mes émotions : je ne renoncerais pas à l'écriture en fonction de mes humeurs, c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est si diverse en émotions (du moins, j'ai l'impression) mais c'est vrai que le fait que tous les personnages soient de la même humeur au même moment est un défaut ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas voir comment tu fais de ton côté, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps : j'ai beaucoup de boulot, je dois me consacrer à l'écriture, j'ai des loisirs (quand même !) et je n'ai donc plus trop le temps de lire les fictions des autres, sauf quand j'attends vraiment la suite. Désolée, rappelle-moi de lire les tiennes dans quelques temps, où je serais moins débordée !  
  
*Le bac : oh, ça ne me fait pas trop peur, je n'en suis qu'aux épreuves anticipées (français et bio cette année) et ça a l'air bien parti. De toute façon, j'ai le temps ! Et j'espère bien ne pas aller en fac, je ne pourrais pas y travailler !  
  
*La motivation : ah ben oui, comment tu veux que je fasse autrement quand on me laisse ce genre de review. On me gâte trop, et les reviews, je me shoote avec alors tu parles qu'il faut bien que ça motive !  
  
*La review du genre : non, mademoiselle, faut pas exagérer, j'ai que 15 ans tout de même ! ^_^et merci énormément pour cette super review !  
  
Clem : eh oui, les cliffhangers, ça commence à devenir ma spécialité ! Je suis désolée si ça te fait un grand choc émotionnel, mais je ne les abandonnerai pas ! Merci beaucoup pour cette courte et directe review !  
  
Fleur : Tu devrais t'y habituer, à force, à mes fins injustes et avec trop de suspense ! Alors, tu as eu ta réponse à ta question concernant les Dursley ? Franchement, ça m'a trop amusé de l'écrire, j'espère que ça t'a fait le même effet ! Tu es dans mes favoris ? Je ne savais pas et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu as apprécié la dédicace !  
  
Katia990 : O_O Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Trop bien ! J'adore quand y a des lecteurs silencieux qui passent au stade de lecteurs bavards ! Merci pour le compliment, et pour ta question, eh bien, j'y ai en partie répondu pendant ce chapitre, non ? Merci de te manifester !  
  
Sarah : comment ça tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il t'était en partie dédié ? ça veut dire que tu ne lis pas mes très courtes notes de début de chapitre ? ^_~. Ouais, Harry et Ginny, je vais pas me répéter encore, mais c vrai qu'ils sont trognons. Et non, ce n'est pas vache de leur montrer le cimetière, c'est pour leur faire prendre conscience de la courtesse (ça se dit ça ?) de leur vie ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci !  
  
Sailor Digitale : Charlotte ! Je me désespérais de te revoir un jour dans cette section, tu sais ? Non, franchement, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ici ! Je crois que tu sais lire entre les lignes, en effet, mais ne le cries pas sur tous les toits ! je ne certifie pas qu'ils sont ensemble ! Pour Harry/Ginny, je ne répète pas que je les adore (si, je le fais ?) mais pour Hermione et Ron, qui te dit qu'ils sont ensemble ? Hein ? Est-ce que j'ai écrit une seule fois explicitement qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Je ne crois pas, non ! ^_^mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons. T'inquiète, va, je dirais bien un de ces jours ce qui se passe entre eux ! Drama... tu ne savais pas qu'elle était drama ? Eh bien voici une grande découverte, et à ta question, je ne répondrais que par : la mort sera présente (c'est la même révélation que celle que j'ai faite à Joe et elle n'en est pas plus satisfaite que toi, à mon avis ! ^_^). Même si ta review était plus courte que certaines, elle est plus longue que d'autres et elle me fait autant plaisir ! Merci !  
  
Hermichocos : Coucou pitite Joe ! toi contente ? toi avoir enfin lu ze chapitre ? moi contente aussi alors ? toi contente du chapitre ? moi contente encore plus ! et comment ça t'as pas trouvé à tous les coups ? Tu as deviné lesquels ? ouais, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient totally hors de la plaque. Mais t'as deviné qu'ils verraient leur tombe, ça c'est pas bien ! (remarque, qui n'a pas deviné ?) Ils n'ont pas vu les tombes de Cho et Cédric ? Ah tiens ? ^_^. Ouais, James, il faisait tout pitié devant les tombes, non ? ça doit pas être simple, la vie pour lui quand même ! je devrais le faire souffrir un peu moins (ce à quoi tu vas répondre 'je suis sûre que non, tu es une sadique' et tu auras bien raison ! (). En ce qui concerne les âmes, je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Mais je te rassure, elles ne sont pas prisonnières des cercles (je suis pas cruelle à ce point !). tu trouves que Harry se comporte très bien avec sa mère ? et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ? C'est pourtant simple, tu commences à me connaître, non ? quel est mon personnage préféré que j'idéalise un tout petit peu ? Eh ben voilà, ça y est, t'as trouvé, c'était pas très dur ! Ouais, l'idée du Terrier pour les requinquer un peu, j'espérais que ça ferait pas trop décalé. La chambre de Ginny, elle doit un peu ressembler aux fans d'Harry comme nous deux, tu penses pas ? (quoique ma chambre n'a que 3 posters du film, et seulement 1 (la bleue) de lui). Et la fin, maintenant... ah... ça m'étonne que tu ne m'ai pas dit que j'étais sadique ! mais tu t'es rattrapé au chat ! J'espère que la scène des Dursley t'a plu et que ta dose hebdomadaire de ma fic t'a suffit ! ^_^Bisous et merci !  
  
Bouboule26 : ouais, ouais, je sais, ma fin n'était pas bien pour vous autres, pauvres lecteurs. Mais pour un auteur, c'est un délice !! Ne t'inquiète pas, je me vexe pas ! Ca me dérange pas trop que tu laisses une review en deux, mais comme dit Stars, c'est un peu pour ça que je me suis planté dans la publication ^_~. C'est vraiment gentil de dire que ce que je fais est ta préférée et ne t'inquiète pas, le drama n'est pas loin, il arrive, il rode... Et comme tu dis, ma fic est bientôt finie (encore une petite dizaine de chapitre quand même) et ça me serre le coeur ! Dire que je travaille déjà sur la prochaine... merci !  
  
Luna : ah ben oui, faut tourner 7 fois tes doigts avant de taper, parce que c'est vrai que j'ai pas trop apprécié cette histoire de plagiat. Faut dire que je fais tout pour ne pas m'inspirer des autres fics (j'en suis réduite à m'empêcher de lire des fics que je ne connais pas, pour entre autres cette raison). Mais bon, j'apprécie quand même les efforts que tu fais pour laisser une review à chaque fois. Merci !  
  
SeveRogue (chap26) : QUOI ? TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE ? Je ne suis PAS sadique ! Bon, oui, je le suis, mais juste pour les besoins de ma fic. ^_^A propos, as-tu vraiment trouvé ce chapitre grandiose ? Pour ma part, je dirais qu'il était plus penchant vers le plat.  
  
Marika jedusor : Oh... je ne crois pas t'avoir vu avant... serais-tu une autre nouvelle revieweuse ? si c ça, merci de te manifester !  
  
Ginny Weasley-Potter : aurait-on une autre fan du Harry/Ginny ? Bienvenue au club alors ! Merci de tous tes compliments et c'est exactement ce que j'essaie de faire : regrouper les genres !  
  
Winky : petite review ? tu trouves qu'elle est petite, toi ? olala... qu'est-ce qui te prends de me narguer avec tes billets pour HP2. Moi, j'y vais en avant-première dimanche et j'ai trop hâte !! Tu évites de me raconter comment c'était à ta prochaine review (c une façon de motiver les lecteurs comme une autre...), je veux avoir la totale surprise. Et, en passant, j'habite quelque part en Europe, dans un petit pays qui s'appelle la France. Tu connais ? ^_^. Pour la musique, le titre c'est Mental Boy, mais c'est la chanson qui m'a inspiré, pas celle qui est passé dans la fic. Parce que là, c'est sûr, je vois pas comment elle a pu chanter dessus, la petite Lily. Ton passage préféré c'est celui de la lettre de Krum ? Moi c'est mon moins bien réussi ! Et quand Molly ouvre la porte, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ! Merci de cette petite review !  
  
StarsAngel01 (chap25) : c'est malin, ça. Maintenant, va falloir que je réponde en deux fois ! pfff... réfléchit pas cette Cat... Bon, c'est parti, courage, faut plonger :  
  
*ouais, c'est vrai, ça, tu devrais pas te plaindre ! Toi, l'ex plus fidèle revieweuse ! ^_^(je plaisante évidemment, mais ton trône est de plus en plus envié !) ça motive, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
*Délinquante ! J'en étais sûre ! Je savais que tu l'étais et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? parce que c'est toi qui me vend ma drogue ! petite dealeuse, va !  
  
*Ouais, ouais, j'ai avoué, pas la peine de me le répéter que t'avais raison. OUI JE ME SUIS TROMPEE EN PUBLIANT PARCE QUE JE VOULAIS PLUS DE REVIEWS !! N'empêche que ça a pas trop marché ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les gens sont fainéants. Il n'y a que les fidèles reviewers comme toi qui prennent la peine d'en laisser deux !  
  
*Ben ouais, je suis shootée aux reviews. Je peux t'avouer que j'en suis pas très fière, alors tu garde ça entre nous, ok ? Mais c'est vrai que c'est très rentable, ce petit pétard aux reviews. Pas cher (t'es là pour me faire un prix d'ami, alors ça va) et avec pour seul effet secondaire que de se tenir compagnie dans les cadres de portes... et de ne plus rentrer dans les bottes, mais c'est trop coûteux pour moi, de tout façon !  
  
*La facilité, j'y peux rien, c'est attirant. Je peux t'assure que c'est fichtrement dur d'écrire un chapitre consacré au Quidditch ou à n'importe quel sport (comme les batailles de boules de neige par exemple) parce que c'est très répétitif.  
  
*Ohoh . bonjour, 2e personnalité ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été trop gentille avec toi la dernière fois, c'était hypocrite. Tu ne te vexes pas, hein ? Ah, tant mieux, je suis soulagée. Pas que j'avais peur des représailles de mon côté, mais c'est la 1e personnalité qui va en souffrir ! Tu la laisses tranquille, hein ? Veux pas qu'elle revienne sur les reviews amochée et déprimée à cause de toi !  
  
*Non, j'avais très bien compris que tu n'aimais pas les maths ! Voilà le problème d'Internet, on capte pas les tons !  
  
*Quand il déballe les cadeaux, ouais, j'ai adoré l'écrire !  
  
*Du côté de Rogue, j'ai trouvé ça marrant que ça puisse venir des Maraudeurs, ses horribles cheveux gras. Et une raison de plus de les détester !  
  
*Bon, je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre, reporte-toi au suivant !  
  
StarsAngel01 (chap26) :  
  
*ah, mais j'y peux rien, ma vieille, si t'as pas vu le chapitre 26 ! T'avais qu'à consulter mon profil tous les jours, na ! ^_^ 1. *ouais, quand même contente d'en avoir deux pour deux ! C'est vrai que ça aurait été très méchant de pas m'en mettre deux (je suis sûre que tu avais peur de compromettre ton trône ! ^_^)  
  
*ouais, ouais, la fin, blablabla, cruelle, blablabla, sadique, blablabla...  
  
*pitit bout tout triste : c'était fait pour, Cat ! j'introduis le drama pour... nan, je terminerais pas ma phrase ! ^_^  
  
*La vie de Rogue ? il le saura un de ces jours, t'inquiète pas !  
  
*Bon ben voilà, c'était plus court cette fois ! MERCI BCP !!! tout plein de bizz pour la peine !  
  
Ccilia : merci beaucoup, Cec' ! Je vois pas trop quoi dire d'autre alors... ^_^  
  
Luna : Oh, trop bien une 2e review ! Bon ben merci encore !  
  
Pheneatis : rhaaa... mais c'est pas vrai, je fais encore perdre du temps pour répondre à ta review aux lecteurs ! ^_^tu sais bien que je plaisante, j'adore tes reviews !  
  
*je crois que tu as encore battu ton record ! Tu fais fort !  
  
*je suis contente de rencontrer une de mes semblables droguées. J'ai bien rencontré une dealeuse, mais une droguée, jamais. Ça prouve que je ne suis pas si seule...  
  
*ouais, moi aussi ça me rend toute triste, la fin qui s'annonce de plus en plus. Ma prochaine fiction... mais je te l'ai pas déjà dit, ça ? Je confonds ? Bah, au cas où, je vais me répéter : les seuls indices que je peux te donner sont que Harry aura 20 ans (ah, ça y est, je te l'ai dit dans un mail et je t'ai donné plus de détails que ça !)  
  
*la dédicace ? Mais c'est rien, voyons ! Franchement, ça me fait autant plaisir de revoir ton nom parmi les reviewers à chaque chapitre (voire plus) !  
  
*le chapitre : exquis ? mais faut pas exagérer, quand même ! Après ça, tu va devoir aider Cat à m'enlever du cadre de porte, parce que vous serez pas assez de deux pour me décoincer !  
  
*L'excursion ? c'était pas une idée si originale que ça, elle a déjà été exploitée. Mais c'était le moment idéal pour le mettre quand même (je te l'avais dit que ma tête enflait). Ouais, j'ai pas mal d'imagination, je sais, on me le dit depuis que je suis toute petite. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est inné ! *sourire à peine arrogant*  
  
*Les émotions : c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire passer, l'éventail d'émotions. Je suis toute contente parce que de plus en plus, on me félicite de choses que j'essaie de transmettre, ça veut dire que je progresse, tu crois ?  
  
*Tits bouts préférés : Remus et Moony, c'est un peu normal, qu'ils se comprennent ! Ce que j'essaie de faire passer, c'est que Moony comprend toujours les intentions et les pensées de Remus alors que Remus ne comprend pas tout de Moony (mais beaucoup quand même)  
  
*Les couples slash, encore et toujours : j'ai répondu à ta question dans ce chapitre ? non, pas entièrement, tu me diras. Tout n'est pas dévoilé mais avec tous les indices, ce n'est pas bien difficile (je n'aime pas du tout dire ça, ça me donne l'impression de détruire moi-même le suspense)  
  
*Le cimetière (encore ? mais ça a frappé les lecteurs, ça !) : ben ouais, quoi dire ? c'était triste, c'était fait pour ! oh, mais si tu avais les larmes aux yeux, mon objectif est atteint ! Tu es particulièrement sensible ou plutôt dure ? que je me fasse une idée du degré de touchement (ça se dit pas, mais bon) de ma fic. Et t'as raison, peu de lecteur l'ont compris (d'après ce que j'ai vu, mais c une petite statistique) que ce passage était nécessaire.  
  
*Le Terrier : ouais, t'as tout compris ! Harry a un don pour détourner la conversation, et au vu de ce chapitre, je pense que tu as vu de qui il l'avait hérité !  
  
*Hannah : un indice de plus dans ce chapitre !  
  
*La fin : je suis obligée de répéter tout ce que j'ai marqué ? oui, je suis sadique, blablabla..  
  
*La longueur de tes reviews : ouais, ça motive, c'est sûr ! Et tu as bien fait de sauver cette fic, j'aurais pas voulu avoir une morte sur le dos, à cause de manque de dose de fiction !  
  
*Le feeling : ouais, ça donne des choses bizarres ! J'ai pas encore lu ton 2d chapitre, comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, je le ferais dès que je pourrais (pas en ce moment, en tout cas, I'm overbooked) et je te dirais alors si ton feeling fait aussi des choses bizarres ! a propos, je suis d'accord d'adhérer à la ligue ALCAMT (aidons les claviers aux mauvais traitements) sauf que je suis assez douce avec le mien, mais je suis solidaire avec les autres. Celui de ma meilleure copine, par exemple, mériterait d'être aidé et interné dans l'aile d'urgence de Ste Mangouste !  
  
*Les cadeaux : je crois que c une des parties les plus réussies de ma fic, en toute sincérité. C'était au complet feeling mais je crois l'avoir réussi !  
  
*Les longues reviews : ah ouais, comme je le disais plus haut, je suis pourrie gâtée avec vous trois !  
  
*Ginny : tu ne l'aimais pas au départ ? J'espère que si, quand même ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle paraît un peu niaise dans les bouquins, mais je suis sure que c'est à cause d'Harry !  
  
*Ta fic : ben ouais, je croyais t'avoir laissé une review, je suis désolée #^_^# mais ouais, je trouve qu'elle est bien partie ! c'est mieux que tu fasses la 7e année, plutôt que la 1e, elle a été trop faite et ça aurait pas été original.  
  
*Trône : je l'ai averti, mais elle ne sembla pas prendre au sérieux qu'il est sérieusement convoité, ce trône. Tu lui diras toi-même, elle s'en rendra p-e plus compte ! ^_^  
  
*Tes compliments : olala.. quand je te dis que tu me gâtes trop !  
  
*Je peux éviter de dire merci ? avec cette longueur, tu l'auras compris, non ?  
  
Rose Potter : et encore une review super longue ! C'est super ! Mais tu n'as pas dépassé celle de Fany, désolée. *moi, ça va très bien, merci  
  
*bon, je veux bien te pardonner parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé de review pour le 25e.. mais je suis d'une grande clémence !  
  
*Hannah : mais oui, il y a une raison pour qu'il l'ait invité ! Je ne l'ai pas dit vraiment dans ce chapitre, mais je l'ai amorcé !  
  
*Chapitre 26 : tu étais presque entrain de pleurer ? Donc ça a bien marché ! Comme je suis contente, tu peux pas savoir !  
  
*Promesse : ah, je ne te dirais pas s'il tiendra sa promesse, Harry ! Mais franchement, est-ce qu'il a déjà désobéi à une promesse ?  
  
*La pensée d'Hermione : je t'ai déjà dit ça, non ? mais bon, dé toute façon, je ne répondrai pas !  
  
*Temporel : je crois qu'il faut que je te rappelle quelque chose d'un peu compliqué et de lointain : les maraudeurs sont partis de leur époque en se dédoublant, donc au même moment dans le passé, ils sont aussi entrain de vivre leur vie ! donc James profite quand même de son père.  
  
*La fin blablabla...sadique blablabla...  
  
*La fin de la fic : je ne te dirais pas, tiens ! Ca bouillonne dans ma tête depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, tu crois que je vais tout te gâcher en disant comment ça va se passer ? Mais tu rêves ! ^_^  
  
*Nb de chapitres : je l'ai déjà dit, une bonne trentaine (près de 40, je pense)  
  
*Ta fic : comment ça, je n'aurais pas le chapitre 17 avant tout le monde ? ;__ ; Mais je m'étais habitué au luxe, moi ! A bas tes petits caprices !  
  
*Page : non, j'avais pas remarqué que nos fics sont souvent sur la même page !  
  
*Nb de reviews : ouais, j'en suis particulièrement fière ! Si ça continue comme ça, j'atteindrais peut-être les 300 reviews, tu te rends compte ? Moi même, je réalise pas.  
  
*Tes compliments : olala... tu m'étonnes que la porte semble rétrécir quand je passe dessous !  
  
*Hp2 : je vais le voir dimanche, en avant-première, je suis contente !  
  
*En bref : MERCI !  
  
Waterlillie : une autre nouvelle ! Contente de te voir parmi les lecteurs bavards ! Merci pour tous ces compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus autant que les autres !  
  
Mimi Granger : ça n'a pas du faire court pour toi, tout dans la même journée !! Merci beaucoup !  
  
En résumé, toutes ces reviews m'ont vraiment touché, et je prends de plus en plus plaisir à écrire et voir vos réactions après !  
  
A dans une semaine, bizz et merci encore !  
  
Crystal 


	28. Sérieux et manque de réactivité

****

Petit rappel pour ceux qui ont oublié : les Maraudeurs continuent leur vie en 1975 ! ils se sont dédoublés pour visiter le futur.

Dans ce chapitre-là, l'action revient en force ! Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, je n'en ai jamais vraiment mis (faut bien l'avouer), alors j'espère que cette partie (nécessaire) qui sort de l'ordinaire (un petit peu) vous plaira.

Dédicace : Clem et Luna parce que ça fait un bout de temps qu'elles me laissent une review à chaque chapitre. Merci les filles !

Résumé du chapitre précédent : confrontation Dursley/Clan des 8 et retour à Poudlard. Phrase suspecte de Moony et réflexion d'Harry à Rogue...

Chapitre 28 : Sérieux et manque de réactivité

" Potter, vous êtes bien silencieux aujourd'hui ! Seriez-vous en train de réfléchir à votre prochain mauvais coup ? " 

Harry leva un oeil mauvais vers son professeur. James avait du mal à contenir sa colère à ses côtés.

" Mais peut-être que Potter Senior a finalement abandonné l'idée qu'un père devait aimer son fils. Cela expliquerait l'humeur de Potter Junior, continua Rogue cyniquement. " " Non, professeur, rétorqua Harry avec un sérieux inhabituel, je réfléchissais seulement à la façon de verser mon suc de limaces dans la potion de sommeil. Visiblement, mon manque de concentration pourrait changer la mixture en quelque chose de bien plus dangereux, à savoir une potion de douleur. " 

James était stupéfait. Il ne savait pas que son fils avait autant de connaissances dans cette matière. Mais un bref coup d'oeil à Ron et Hermione lui certifia que c'était anormal. Rogue lui-même n'avait encore rien répliquer et se contentait de fixer l'élève.

Les Serpentards qui avaient ricané auparavant s'étaient tus. James n'osait pas bouger, de peur de briser l'ambiance tendue.

" Monsieur Potter, votre réponse m'étonne, dit lentement Rogue. J'ai une preuve de plus quant à votre comportement ces dernières années " " Ce qui signifie ? demanda James, agressif. " " Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de te fournir une réponse, Potter, dit Rogue en tournant son horrible tête défigurée par un rictus vers James. Dix points retirés à Gryffondor. " 

James réprima un sourire exaspéré. Celui-là n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps ! La chose étrange était qu'il semblait y avoir une relation pour le moins spéciale entre Rogue et harry. Ils semblaient se détester mais leurs regards révélaient que chacun connaissait le secret de l'autre.

James fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ignorer des choses qui concernaient une personne importante de sa vie. Et il savait bien que lesdits secrets de son fils et de son meilleur ennemi lui étaient inconnus et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, il resta silencieux, préférant se taire plutôt qu'évacuer sa colère sur ses amis.

" Oh ! Tout à l'heure, nous avons Défense, se réjouit Sirius. Je vais pouvoir y aller tranquillement. " " Ne crois pas ça, dit Hermione. Nous attaquons la partie la plus difficile de l'année : les duels ! " " Je ne parlais pas de ça, mignonne, dit Sirius en ignorant la couleur rougeâtre qu'avait pris Ron. Je voulais dire que je sais qu'Arthur ne fera rien contre moi. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, après tout. " 

Cette phrase réveilla quelque chose chez James.

" Harry ! rugit-il. Petite peste ! On voit que tu es bien mon fils ! " 

Harry, plongé dans un livre de sortilèges, releva le nez, surpris.

" De quoi tu parles ? " " De la façon dont tu as détourné la conversation chez les Weasley ! s'écria James, déversant sa rage. C'est un don des Potter, ça ! Dis-moi qui vit encore grâce à moi ! " 

Harry échangea un regard gêné avec Ron.

" Tout de suite ! reprit James. " " Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, je vais te le dire. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire. A aucun de vous, d'ailleurs. " 

James grogna. Il ne s'attendait pas à une mauvaise révélation.

" Plus vite ça sera dit, mieux ça sera, dit-il. " " Très bien, soupira Harry. Hem... par où commencer ? Oh, il faut que je vous dise que je ne connais pas tous les détails et que... " " Harry, l'interrompit Remus, ne tourne pas autour du pot, James commence vraiment à s'énerver. " " Oui, excuse-moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que toi, Sirius, tu as voulu faire une farce à Rogue. " " C'est pas nouveau, ça, dit Sirius. " 

Mais le regard noir que lui envoya James lui suffit à se taire.

" Et ? " " Tu lui as dit que, pour immobiliser le Saule Cogneur, il fallait appuyer sur le noeud de la racine avec un grand bout de bois, poursuivit Harry. Et Rogue l'a expérimenté une nuit de Pleine Lune. " 

Il stoppa net. James vit le visage de Remus se décomposer et celui de Sirius devenir ahuri.

" Et ? répéta James. " " Et, en arrivant à la Cabane Hurlante, il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec Remus. Mais tu l'as persuadé de revenir, James. " " J'ai sauvé la vie de Rogue ? C'est une plaisanterie ? " 

James avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche à moitié ouverte. Il était totalement horrifié.

" Je n'ai pas fait une chose pareille, hein ? Dis-moi que tu voulais me faire peur ! Je n'ai pas risqué ma peau pour sauver celle de ce sale type ? " 

Harry fronça les sourcils et contempla son père en silence. Ce dernier s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate de rire en criant 'je t'ai bien eu !' mais il n'en fut rien.

" Non, je ne plaisante pas, et je suis bien heureux que tu l'ai fait. " " Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna James. " " Toute vie a sa valeur, dit Hermione avec sagesse. " " Et celle de Rogue a la valeur d'un détraqueur, répliqua James. " " Comment peux-tu être aussi immature ? s'énerva Harry. Même s'il n'est pas très agréable, Rogue a son importance. Il a été utile et l'est toujours. " " Je veux bien te croire, mais dis-moi à quoi il sert alors ! " " Je ne peux pas. " " Pourquoi ? " " Parce que. " 

Harry s'était complètement refermé. James s'apprêta à insister lorsque Lily lui fit un geste négatif. S'il était aussi têtu que sa mère, il était inutile de reformuler la question. Alors que la table entière des Gryffondor attendait une réplique, James secoua la tête et soupira.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le comportement bizarre d'Harry. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry n'avait cessé d'agir de façon différente. Entre ces différentes crises, son envie de profiter de la vie et son soudain sérieux, James s'y perdait un peu.

Pour avoir (eu, malheureusement) un père féru de psychologie, il savait ce qui provoquait ce changement de comportement : Harry était en pleine crise d'identité. sauf que ce genre de crise ne commençait que vers 17 ans. Et le fils de James en avait 15. Un signe de plus de sa maturité.

***

" Bonjour à tous. " " Bonjour, professeur Weasley, répondirent les élèves disciplinés. " " Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous, reprit Arthur, nous commençons l'étude des duels. Ou comment les sorciers se défient dans un combat à mort, la plupart du temps. Vous pouvez ranger vos livres, ils ne serviront à rien. " 

Hermione fit une moue indignée mais obéit comme ses camarades. 

" Qui peut me dire comment se commence un duel ? " 

Aussitôt, Hermione tendit la main vers le plafond. Lily se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir de réponse. Mais ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas eu le 'loisir' de se consacrer à l'apprentissage anticipé. James et Sirius levèrent également la main. Rien d'étonnant, leur père respectif avaient été deux grands Aurors associés (indépendants du Ministère qui plus est). Ron, Harry et Remus avaient eux aussi une réponse à fournir. Et en se retournant, Lily put constater que la classe entière savait répondre. Elle était la seule à l'ignorer !

" Oui, euh, Remus ? " " Les combattants doivent se saluer et se mettre en position, dit Remus, posé comme d'habitude. " " En effet. Je vais dès maintenant vous annoncer une nouvelle qui va réjouir la majorité d'entre vous : ce sera tout pour la théorie ! " 

C'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle grimaça et sortit sa baguette à contrecoeur. Lily sourit. C'était sa caricature !

" Passons à la pratique. Je vais vous laisser faire vos duels, je vous observerai simplement. Ça me permettra d'évaluer votre niveau. Vous allez vous mettre en équipe de quatre et vous vous organiserez en seconds. " 

Harry, James, Hermione et Lily furent placés ensemble tandis que Remus, Sirius et Ron faisaient équipe avec Neville.

" Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Arthur au premier groupe. " " Pas vraiment, on n'arrive pas à se décider sur qui commence, avoua Lily. " " Les filles d'abord voyons ! s'écria Arthur. " 

Lily hocha la tête, pas très rassurée. Elle excellait en Enchantements mais la Défense n'était pas sa matière de prédilection.

" Allez, petite fleur, dit James d'un ton rassurant, je suis ton second, je vais t'encourager. " 

Lily tenta un sourire mais les noeuds dans sa gorge l'en dissuadèrent. Face à elle, Hermione était sûre d'elle et souriait d'un ait confiant.

Il était temps de lui montrer ses faiblesses.

" Inclinez-vous, ordonna Arthur de son bureau en faisant un geste négligent de sa baguette pour écarter les tables. " 

Les élèves obéirent de façon synchronisée.

" C'est parti ! " 

Lily fronça les sourcils et fixa Hermione dans ses yeux chocolat.

" Ocuturba ! s'exclama Hermione. " 

Lily vit un jet de lumière bleu sortir de sa baguette puis plus rien. Elle était comme devenue aveugle.

" Impedimenta ! cria-t-elle, sa main libre sur ses yeux. " 

Peu à peu, sa tête cessa de tourner et elle recouvrit la vie. Hermione était ralentie dans ses mouvements au point que sa voix était déformée comme dans un mauvais film. Tout ce que Lily avait à faire était d'identifier le sortilège que Hermione s'apprêtait à lui envoyer, et le contrer. Celui-ci n'était pas bien difficile :

" Pi....lu....so ! articulait-elle " 

Lily évita facilement le sort de Pousse-Poil et dit simultanément :

" Finite incantatem ! Stupéfix ! " 

En un quart de seconde, Hermione retrouva sa vitesse ordinaire et tomba raide sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Lily, satisfaite, se retourna vers James, lui tapa dans la main et cria :

" Un-Zéro pour Evans-Potter ! " 

Harry, qui avait réanimé Hermione, se plaça devant elle sans un mot et s'inclina.

Lily haussa légèrement les sourcils et imita son adversaire. Deux paires d'émeraudes se contemplèrent un instant.

" Rictusempra ! s'écria alors Lily. " 

Harry fut touché de plein fouet par le sortilège de base mais seul un sourire furtif passa par son visage. Aucun éclat de rire ne se fit entendre.

Sans transition, il attaqua :

" Jambencoton ! " 

Lily ne fut pas assez rapide pour créer un bouclier et elle se mit à parcourir la salle entre les différents duels à toute allure. Comme les sorts fusaient de partout, elle en reçut en grande quantité et se retrouva avec des cheveux qui poussaient, des oreilles qui bougeaient et un cerveau qui débloquait.

Heureusement, Arthur intervint à temps puisque qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit vers le combat de Neville et Remus et elle revint à son groupe assez patraque.

" Egalité entre Potter-Evans et Potter-Ganger, dit Harry pour l'accueillir. James ? " 

***

" Prêt ? demanda Harry. " " Prêt, répondit James. " 

Il placèrent leur baguette face à face, comme un préparation à un combat d'escrime. Harry fléchit légèrement les genoux, sans même s'en apercevoir. Son intuition le guidait.

" Petrificus totalus ! cria James. " 

Harry se baissa rapidement tandis que le sortilèfe frôla ses cheveux – qui s'étaient figés en formant une coiffure du tonnerre.

" Furunculus ! contre-attaqua Harry sans attendre. " 

James eut une subite poussée de boutons qu'il se hâta de dissimuler avec un sort de soin. Harry poursuivit :

" Serpensortia ! " 

Aussitôt, un boa surgit dans la pièce. Alors que la bête sifflait à Harry qu'il attendait ses ordres, le jeune sorcier s'aperçut que le silence s'était établi dans le cours.

En effet, les duels s'étaient arrêtés lorsque le reptile avait fait son apparition et les élèves observaient désormais avec appréhension la bataille père-fils.

" Va t'enrouler autour les lunettes du garçon, mais ne lui fait aucun mal. Effraie-le seulement, dit Harry en Fourchelang. " 

Le serpent obéit, et, lorsqu'il rampa en direction de James, celui-ci, apeuré, brandit sa baguette.

" Des.. destructum ! bégaya-t-elle alors que l'animal montait à sa jambe. " 

Par manque de chance, il visa mal et le sort s'abattit sur son pied. Avec un hurlement de douleur, il s'écroula. Sa chaussure était tombée et le bas de sa jambe était amputé.

Harry était à la fois horrifié et paralysé. Sa raison le poussait à réagir mais sa conscience lui disait 'c'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute'. Finalement, il repoussa ses idées noires et suivit Lily et Mr. Weasley qui s'étaient précipités vers James.

" James ! Mon corbeau ! Est-ce ça va ? murmura Lily, anxieuse. Oh, excuse-moi, plaisantin ! " 

Lily avait écrasé la jambe de son petit ami en s'agenouillant. Malgré la situation, un sourire échappa à Harry. Lily avait tout de même un don pour les surnoms.

" Je veux finir le duel, articula James dans une grimace de douleur. Je sais que je peux le battre, je vais lui montrer. " " James ! cria Harry. Tu aurais pu gagner si je n'avais pas utilisé le Fourchelang. Tu en es capable, je le sais bien. Mais le plus urgent maintenant est que tu ailles à l'infirmerie pour faire repousser ton pied. " " Non ! Je veux le finir ! protesta James d'une voix plaintive. Stupéfix ! stupéfix ! " 

A l'aveuglette, il lança des sorts à tout bout de champ, si bien que certains furent touchés, mais Harry restait sauf. Finalement, lorsque Neville, qui était le plus près de lui, s'immobilisa, Harry intervint :

" Impedimenta ! hurla-t-il. " 

Les mouvements de James furent ralentis et Mr Weasley put l'emmener à l'infirmerie, suivi du reste de la bande.

" Harry ! Pourquoi tu as fait apparaître ce serpent ? le réprimanda Sirius dans les couloirs. Il a la phobie des reptiles ! " " Je.. je ne savais pas.. je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry en évitant le jet d'un sortilège de désarmement venant de James. " " Il a horreur des échecs, dit Remus. Il va t'en vouloir. " " Mais je n'étais pas au courant ! " " Oh, ce n'est pas important pour lui. Ce qui l'est est qu'il a perdu. Et d'une telle façon que ça lui restera en travers de la gorge. " 

Harry était sincèrement désolé.

" Pas la peine de culpabiliser, Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton réconfortant. " " Oui, il a perdu à cause de sa phobie, il s'en voudra autant qu'à toi, ajouta Lily. " 

Ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie.

" Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Mme Pomfresh. " " Il s'est détruit le pied, répondit très vite Mr Weasley. " " Comment ? " " Destructum. " 

Mme Pomfresh grommela et installa son patient sur un lit.

" Les autres, dehors ! s'écria-t-elle. Professeur, merci de l'avoir amené mais vous avez une classe à surveiller. " 

C'est ainsi que la porte de l'infirmerie se referma sur eux.

***

A la fin de la journée, Harry dut se rendre en Défense renforcée tout seul. Tout seul ? Non, pas vraiment. En fait, il avait refusé la proposition de Ron qui tenait à s'entraîner avec lui. Mais il savait que quelqu'un serait là. Pas un Gryffondor. Un Serpentard avec qui il devait parler.

" Salut Potter, dit Draco en le voyant entrer dans la vieille salle. " " Salut Malfoy, répondit Harry platement. " 

Il se mit dans un coin et se concentra immédiatement sur les sortilèges d'attaque. Une heure plus tard, il était lessivé d'avoir passer en revue tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Il s'était avéré que sa connaissance dans le sujet était assez étendue. Il décida de prendre une pose et fit venir un matelas sur lequel il s'étendit en observant son rival.

Celui-ci semblait particulièrement énervé. Il tentait de matérialiser une sphère d'énergie mais n'y parvenait pas. Harry tendit sa baguette magique dans sa direction et prononça une petite incantation. La sphère doubla de volume et d'intensité.

" Potter ! cria Malfoy. " " Je voulais juste t'aider, se défendit Harry. " 

Draco secoua sa tête blonde fit disparaître la boule argentée.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux m'aider, c'était une représentation de mon énergie magique ! " " Je peux t'apprendre à augmenter tes capacités, j'y travaille depuis Juillet, répliqua Harry calmement. " " Ca ira, je préfère me débrouiller tout seul plutôt que te demander de l'aide. " " C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait pour inviter Susan. " 

A l'évocation de la jeune fille Poufsouffle, le visage de Draco prit une teinte rosée.

" C'était une exception. " " Je peux savoir si ce que j'ai fait a servi à quelque chose ? demanda Harry. " " Non. " " Alors je peux te poser une autre question ? " " Comment veux-tu que je me concentre si tu passes ton temps à piailler comme une petite sorcière ? " 

Harry afficha un petit sourire innocent.

" As-tu passé un bon Noël, Draco ? " " A ton avis ? J'ai passé un Noël comme tu en passes chaque année. " " C'est-à-dire ? " " Sans famille, crétin, rétorqua le Serpentard avec un semblant de mépris. " " Je suis content de le savoir. " " Tu te moques de moi ? " " Absolument pas, répondit tranquillement le brun. Au moins tu te rends compte de l'ordure qu'es ton père, du monstre qu'es Voldemort et du malheur d'être orphelin. " " Et ça te réjouis ? " " Pas exactement. Mais on est dans le même camp, maintenant. " " Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce, Potter, répliqua Draco. " " Pitié ! On dirait ma famille adoptive ! " " Les Moldus ?? s'écria Draco. Tu n'oses pas me comparer à des imbéciles pareils ? " 

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il avait compris.

" Tu as changé, Draco, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre devant moi, dit-il. Mais il y a certaines choses qui resteront ancrés en toi si tu ne fais rien. Regarde ton père. C'est sa haine pour les Moldus qui l'a conduit à Voldemort. Il n'y a pas que ça, bien sûr. Mais c'est une des raisons. " " Où veux-tu en venir ? " " Tu veux être un mangemort ? Tu veux servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un esclave ? Tu veux tuer ? " " Je n'ai pas le devoir de te répondre, fit Draco. " " Non, c'est sûr. Mais si tu étais si décidé à te ranger du côté du mal, tu n'aurais pas répondu comme ça. Donc tu es indécis. Et moi je te conseille de te décider rapidement. Le temps est compté pour toi comme il l'a été pour ta mère. " 

Sur ce, il se remit au travail sous le regard stupéfait de Malfoy.

***

Une semaine plus tard, James put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie avec un pied tout neuf et un immense soulagement.

" Et une garantie anti-odeurs ! plaisanta Sirius pour tout accueil. " 

Lily le prit dans ses bras dès son entrée dans la tour de Gryffondor et James sentit son coeur se réchauffer aussitôt. Assis dans les canapés de la Salle Commune, la bande au complet discutait tranquillement.

" James ! s'écria Remus. Je suis content de te voir sur pieds ! " " Bienvenue parmi nous ! dit Ron avec un sourire. " 

Harry hocha la tête en faisant bouger Ginny, qui était affalée contre lui.

" Alors, quoi de neuf pendant ces six jours ? demanda James en s'installant. " " Des morts, répondit Hermione sinistrement. " " Qui ? " " Barbara et Salem Bones, répondit Ron en perdant son sourire. " " Bones ? ce nom me dit quelque chose, dit James en fronçant les sourcils. " " Ce sont des sorciers du ministère, dit Hermione. " " Et les parents de Susan Bones, compléta Harry d'une voix accablée. " " Susan ? l'amie d'Hannah ? réagit Remus. Bon sang, je savais bien que je connaissais ce nom ! Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'aille voir Hannah. " 

Il joignit le geste à la parole et sortit précipitamment par le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

" Que s'est-il passé réellement ? demanda James en regardant son ami courir. " " Les mangemorts se manifestent de plus en plus, expliqua Hermione. Ils s'attaquent aux Moldus, aux enfants de Moldus... " " Voldemort lui-même a fait plusieurs apparitions en public, compléta Lily. " " Sur le chemin de Traverse par exemple, où les parents de Susan ont été tués, poursuivit Hermione. " " Je ne sens vraiment pas cette période, murmura Harry. Le mois de Février n'est jamais bon pour moi. " " C'est la Saint Valentin pourtant, fit une voix. " 

Harry ne put pas se retourner, vu que Ginny reposait sur son torse. La jeune fille, par contre, savait qui avait parlé.

" Johanna ! dit-elle en se relevant. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. " " C'est une de tes amies ? demanda Harry. " " Oui, c'est Johanna Whiteburry, répondit Ginny. " " Je ne connais aucune de tes copines, tu ne veux pas nous présenter ? " " Eh bien, c'est que, bafouilla Ginny en devenant cramoisie. " 

La dernière fois que la petite Weasley était aussi embarrassée remontait au temps où elle se cachait encore en apercevant Harry.

" Allez, on ne va pas la manger, dit Sirius. Je veux la connaître, moi, cette jolie petite brune. " 

Ginny fronça le nez et s'éclaircit la gorge :

" Joe ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? " " Mais avec plaisir, Gin, répondit-elle d'une voix veloutée. " 

La jeune fille s'approcha du canapé où s'étaient étendus Harry et Ginny et se fit une petite place près de Harry. James la détailla :

Elle était d'une taille moyenne, avec des cheveux châtains foncés descendant jusqu'aux épaules. Dans ses yeux verts foncés brillait une flamme brûlante d'un sentiment qui n'était pas étranger à James. Elle lorgnait son voisin avec insistance, si bien que Ginny se sentit obligée de faire les présentations.

" Johanna, je te présente mon petit ami, Harry Potter, mon frère, tu le connais déjà, Hermione Granger, Lily Evans et James Potter, les futurs-parents d'Harry, et Sirius Black. " 

Johanna ne suivait même pas des yeux les personnes présentées, elle s'était arrêtée à la première, à savoir, Harry. Celui-ci s'empressa de détourner les yeux, franchement gêné. Ginny, quant à elle, fixait sa camarade avec méfiance.

" Salut, Harry, moi c'est Johanna Whiteburry, la meilleure amie de Ginny. " 

Ginny écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Euh.. salut, Johanna-la-meilleure-amie-de-Jude, fit Harry. " " Jude ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? demanda Johanna. " " Tu es sa meilleure amie et tu ne connais pas son deuxième prénom ? renvoya Harry en haussant les sourcils. " " Si, je le savais, bien sûr, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. " " Bon, ben, voilà, vous la connaissez maintenant, s'empressa de dire Ginny. Tu n'as pas un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie a terminé, Joe ? " " Non, je l'ai fini, JUDE, répondit mielleusement Johanna. J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec tes amis, ça ne te dérange pas ? Harry, par exemple, parle-moi un peu de toi. " 

Elle s'approcha plus d'Harry qui rougissait à vue d'oeil. Ginny aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. James s'amusait beaucoup de la scène. Il voulait voir Harry dans l'embarras après l'affront qu'il lui avait fait de le faire perdre lors de leur duel. James avait un orgueil très développé, il le savait, mais ne pouvait faire autrement que de garder rancune. Lily lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques petits mots attrayants et James la suivit en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à ses amis.

" Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-il en se laissant traîner hors de la tour de Gryffondor. " " Surprise, répondit Lily avec un sourire imprégné sur ses lèvres. " 

Soudain, elle stoppa sa marche et l'enlaça tendrement.

" Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Les autres sont très sympas mais ils ne te valent pas. Même Harry ne t'arrive pas à la cheville – très jolie depuis qu'elle est neuve, par ailleurs. " 

James sourit et embrassa doucement sa petite amie. Puis, Lily se remit en marche. Et ils arrivèrent dans le parc. Le sol était givré, les arbres de la Forêt Interdite dépourvus de feuilles et le vent glacé. Mais la chaleur humaine était le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer. Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils parcoururent à pas lents le jardin géant de l'école, tout en murmurant des mots doux.

Ils atteignirent les grilles de Poudlard. Les sangliers ailés se retournèrent et les contemplèrent de leur regard de bronze. Le jeune couple se fixa un instant, et ils franchirent la barrière, comptant se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard en toute illégalité en ce dimanche de fin de Janvier. Mais, à peine avaient-ils posé un pied en dehors de l'enceinte du château que la grille commença à se refermer.

James et Lily, par surprise, se précipitèrent devant eux. Le portail de métal les avait enfermé dehors ! James se dit que cela devait être une précaution de sécurité de Dumbledore, et que cela devait normalement fonctionner pour les garder à l'intérieur. Mais ils avaient eu la stupidité d'avancer au lieu de reculer. Les Gryffondors s'échangèrent un regard anxieux. James lut de l'inquiétude profonde dans les yeux de Lily. Pour la rassurer, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Puis, il se sentit partir en arrière et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un jet de lumière rouge puis le monde s'effondra autour de lui.

***

" Harry ! s'écria Sirius alors que l'apostrophé tentait d'échapper à Johanna. Quelque chose d'anormal se produit ! " " Oui, fit Remus en entrant dans la Salle Commune, je l'ai senti aussi. Lily a eu un éclair de peur et James de surprise. " " Où sont-ils passés ? s'étonna Harry qui n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de ses parents. " " Aucune idée, ils n'ont rien dit, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre, je le sais. L'intensité de la surprise de James n'était pas normale. " " Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne sais pas où ils sont, personne ne le sait, comment veux-tu qu'on réagisse ? " " Fais ce que tu veux, débrouille-toi mais retrouve-les, c'est toi le spécialiste en disparition, non ? répliqua Sirius qui s'énervait. " " Très bien, laisse-moi réfléchir ! cria Harry, agacé. " " Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione, les cheveux en désordre et descendant du dortoir des garçons. " " Oh, rien, mes parents ont une petite crise de frayeur et de surprise, dit Harry d'une voix morne. " " Faux ! je suis persuadé qu'ils ont un problème ! coupa Sirius. " " Tu n'en sais rien ! " ****

Fin du chapitre !

Très brusque, cette fin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous n'aurez la suite que la semaine prochaine ^_^ !

Remerciements aux reviewers :

Fleur : Merci beaucoup, Fleur ! ouais, Harry a du mal à conserver son sang froid comme tu dis ! Pour la dédicace, c'est vraiment rien ! Bizz et merci à toi !

Bouboule26 : Merchi ! Pour ma prochaine fic, pas de révélations, je veux garder le suspense ! désolée...

Michoc : j'ai décidé à toi aussi de raccourcir le pseudo, ça te dérange pas ? de toute façon, t'as pas le choix lol ! Ouais, c énervant les ordis qui buggent ! ça devait être intéressant, une review en direct, dommage ! Mais bon je m'en remettrais ^_^. Alors, et ce chapitre ? voyons voir... : 

*ouais, les délinquants, c'est pour justifier sa conduite auprès des voisins. Faut pas croire que le vieux a changé, tiens ! 

*Pour les sarcasmes d'Harry, ils sont là parce que notre pitit Harry a beaucoup plus d'assurance avec la bande, tu l'as remarqué ? rien qu'à voir pour ses cadeaux lol ! 

*Et je t'assure que j'étais très saine en écrivant la bougie au cannabis, j'ai pensé que ça mettrait du piquant lol ! en tout cas, je me suis bien marrée à écrire ce passage-là ! La carte d'Azkaban, pareil ! Ca fait peur et c'est pas courant ! Quand ils insistent sur la magie, les Dursley devaient trop débloquer ! Je les ai fait souffrir mentalement *gnark gnark gnark* ! 

*Pour Sirius, ben, c pour faire plaisir aux fans lol ! 

*Lily, fallait que je la réveille un peu, elle était trop douce ! 

*Elle était prévisible la scène Harry/Ginny ? Ah bon ? Boh, je savais pas. Mais bon, pas grave.

*Moony, dur ? Bon ouais, il l'était ! Mais c'était nécessaire. Je te dirais pas pourquoi ^_^

*ahah.. la phrase suspecte.. tu as des soupçons, hein ? et tu crois que je vais effacer tes doutes ? nah mais tu me prends pour qui ?

*avec rogue, c'était imprévu. Mais fallait bien que je le mette pour une meilleure *hum* compréhension de ce chapitre. Bon, je fais bcp de mystères, hein ? Nan, c'est tout simple quand on le sait. Je ne sais pas si on le devine facilement. T'as deviné la relation entre ces deux-là ou pas ?

*James ? Nah, va encore falloir que je réexplique : James va quand même concevoir Harry : il est aussi en 1975 ! bon, reporte-toi à la note de début. Mais bon, c'est une idée, non ? a sa place, j'aurais douté aussi. Et t'as raison, on a toujours besoin d'un Sirius près de soi (mais encore plus d'un Harry lol)

*la résolution de Ron ? c'est une chose que je ne vais pas éclaircir, je laisse une grande part de mystère. Je sais pas, il y a beaucoup de détails insignifiants sur lesquels les lecteurs s'interrogent. eh ben je les laisse s'interroger, je ne dirais rien sur ça, sauf si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Tu crois que j'ai raison ?

*celle d'Harry : t'étais pas censé rigoler mais te désoler pour lui ! ^_^C'était sérieux !

*remus jeune : ben ouais, c la meme personne que Moony, ya des choses qui ne changent pas ! et la raison personnelle, je la donnerais, ne t'inquiète pas !

*et là, je suis encore sadique ?? ^__^et puis, je suis le plus réaliste possible concernant les sentiments de James, alors, s'il souffre, c'est de sa faute lol !

*comment ça ton pitit Harry ? et un peu le mien ? moi j'aurais dit l'inverse !

*et ton personnage, il t'a plu ?

* Moi aussi je t'adore pitite Joe ! Bizzzzous !

katia990 : salut ! merci beaucoup pour ta review !

fran-fran : merci beaucoup mais tu connais mes autres histoires ? même l'horrible l'héritage ? Bah ! et t'as aimé aussi ? Pov de toi ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, tu me flattes !

Stars : kikoo ma Cath ! O_O t'as vu la longueur de la review ? Je crois que t'as battu le record de Fany ! Ton trône est accroché à toi lol ! eh non, t'excite pas comme ça ! Je plaisantais, t'es pas mon ex-+ fidèle revieweuse ! ^_^ Tu l'es toujours !

ouais, ta drogue est très facile à se procurer, les effets secondaires sont toujours présents (bon, pas très agréables le retour à la réalité mais bon), très agréable, très fluide, facile à prendre, ça coule tout doucement dans le cerveau.. quoi ? comment ça elle me boude ? bon, tant pis, c'était fait pour ^__^ ouais, je sais, avec Trahison, je vois pas trop comment tu peux écrire un sport ! déjà, pour ces duels, j'ai eu du mal (enfin, pas vraiment, mais ça rend pas, je trouve) mais ouais, faut pas culpabiliser si t pas accrochée à mon profil ! Avec les 2 supers reviews que j'ai eu, je me suis consolée ^_^ ah ! je savais bien que t'as peur de perdre ton trône lol ! je fais bien le drama ? c'est gentil comme tout, et vaut mieux que j'y arrive, entre nous, vu les prochains passages qui seront basés que sur ça ! ouais, je me suis trop éclaté à écrire le bout des Dursley ! les vilains menteurs, hein ? et les lâches aussi ! zont pas honte ? ben non, je crois pas lol ! la phrase suspecte, encore ! tu veux savoir ? Mais tu sauras chérie ! Mais pas tout de suite ^_^ détail technique ? ben ouais, je sais bien que ça devrait être 1996, je me suis excusée dès le début mais ça remonte à loin, hein ? mais comme j'ai mis 2000 au départ, je dois faire en fonction ! et pis, c + intéressant de montrer les réactions stupides au nouveau millénaire ! james qui veut rester : eh oui, je suis la seule à savoir s'il va rester sur sa décision ou pas.. ^_^ Mais t'as raison, c logique ! Quoique après ce chapitre, il doit plus avoir si envie que ça.. la fin : ah mais faut pas encore parler de ça ! elle est encore loin (elle s'approche, elle rode) ! mais ouais, faut voir comment ça va se passer. Je me questionne encore sur la fin. Tu vois, Siria m'a demandé de faire une suite, et même 2.. mais faut avoir la fin avant ! contente de savoir que tu me colleras jusqu'à la fin ! nana, je te donnerais pas plus de détails sur ma prochaine fiction, qui sera bien moins dramatique (sauf p-e le début). Bon, ok, qqes précisions : com d'hab, centrée sur Harry, mais dans le futur (et dans son présent). Enfin, tu verras bien dans quelques mois ! mon corbeau : ouais, c'est ridicule, hein ? et le nouveau, il est pas mieux (plaisantin) mais il est inspiré de l'anglais, cette fois (jerk, ça ressemble un peu à james) c pas Noir-Huit mais Noir-Nuit ! comme la nuit, quoi, et en contradiction avec Blanche-Neige ! celui-là aussi est ridicule ! bah, si tu dis que c bien, je te crois (ah, la dogue fait effet lol) ohoh… O_o merci beaucoup pusher officielle de moi ! eh, j'étais trop morte de rire en lisant les effets secondaires ! ^_____^ 

Mimi Granger : c'est vrai ? tu étais comme à la place d'Harry ? ah, là, je suis toute contente, ça prouve que je progresse encore ^_^Pour ce qui se passe dans la tête de James, c'était assez explicité, non ? Bizz et merci beaucoup toi !

Sarah : ah merci beaucoup ! si le feeling te plait, ce chapitre n'a pas du te plaire beaucoup parce que j'ai assez bloqué là-dessus ! la fin en particulier ! ouais, la fin était bizarre, mais j'ai un peu expliqué là (en gros, si t'as pas compris, les Potter sont très doués pour faire oublier aux autres des sujets dont ils n'ont pas envie de parler). Na, je ferais pas d'autre partie avec les Dursley, c'est la dernière fois qu'on les voyait. Je suis contente que cette partie t'ai plu (je crois que la majorité a aimé, comme moi !). pour Sirius Remus et Hannah, ça va s'éclaircir, mais pas tout de suite ! ouais, ouais, je suis sadique, je sais ! ^_^pour le nb de chapitres, je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois mais bon : une trentaine de chapitres (du genre 35-37 je pense). Bizz et merci beaucoup Sarah !

Yoann : té, salut ! contente de te voir par ici ! je t'en veux pas du tout, t'inquiète pas ! Merci beaucoup !

Clem : salut o toi à qui une partie du chapitre est dédié ! Merci pour ta review toute gentille (elle te plait pas cette fin, hein ?? ^_^).

Wose Pottew : coucou (rere) A.. Am.. Amé.. (oups !) ! Ola…non, t'as pas dépassé le record, mais le tien oui ! ah ouais, faut apprendre à cliquer sur le bon bouton lol ! Mais bon, t'as réussi finalement ! et comment ça tu me remercies ? t'as de la chance que je sache pas faire les smileys énervés, tiens ! et pour la dédicace, c'est rien, tu la mérites franchement ! 

le passage des Dursley, très apprécié, on dirait. Pourtant, ce sont des gens respectés dans la communauté moldue, je ne comprends pas (petit air de Fudge). Ouais, super ginny est arrivée et a tout réglé ! ouais, James pensait à son fils, miss ! je l'ai pas bien dit ce passage on dirait, tout le monde se pose la question. C'est parce que j'ai marqué 'je pensais. Je pensais à..' ? les descriptions super bien réussies ? c vrai ? ouh que c gentil ça ! eh oui, on revient toujours à la légendaire phrase mythique et très suspecte de Moony. On se pose bcp de questions là-dessus ? ben j'y répondrais pas ^_^mais tu te poses les bonnes questions ! les promesses d'Harry : c'était fait pour t'embrouiller, ma réponse lol ! j'y ai bien réussi on dirait ^__________^ eh ouais, je sais bien que tu rêves (et t pas la seule) de savoir la fin avant tout le monde. Mais personne ne le sait (moi, j'ai une grande idée, mais je me demande si je vais pas la modifier légèrement). En tout cas, ça va être une fin.. . disons.. inhabituelle. Deux trois mois ? euh… à vrai dire, je pense finir en Janvier, donc c plutôt un mois et demi.. ouais, on se rapproche des 2 mois. Mes failles ? pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? enfin, je te dois bien ça : c l'écriture chargée, la date, les sentiments toujours pareils entre chaque perso.. et voilà, je crois qu'il m'en manque mais ce sont les principales. De toute façon, je dois imprimer ma fic pour noel à ma mère et ma mère est une critiqueuse en chef, alors j'en aurais bien plus après ça -________- Ouais, maintenant, j'ai remarqué qu'on les publiait souvent ensemble. Alors j'espère que je verrais le chapitre 17 demain ! Le nb de reviews, ça me fait tjrs chaud au cœur quand je les vois ! c gentil à toi d'avoir de l'ambition pour moi ! No-where, ben c pas-rapport. Des choses qui n'ont pas de rapport, en français lol ! Ton petit portrait : ouais, je connais le futuroscope les goûts, ça ressemble assez aux miens ! la chambre, je plaisantais, mais j'aime bien voir comment c organisé. Je connais pas ces tableaux sur fond noir. Moi aussi j'ai SES (ben oui, je suis en 1e es, c logique) et j'aimais bien l'an dernier mais cette année c très dur ! le chocolat, pareil ! Ah ouais, je comprends mieux maintenant si tu te siffles une bouteille d'eau de vie tous les soirs lol ! Ahlala.. pas terrible ma réponse cette fois (j'ai hâte de publier..) ! j'espère que tu t'en contentera ! Gross Bizz ! 

Luna : merci beaucoup, va voir la dédicace surtout ! 

Marika Jedusor : eh, j'ai jamais dit que Remus et Sirius s'aimaient ! Mais bon, si c ton interprétation ^_^merci beaucoup !

Linalyna : merci beaucoup Lil' des iles ! j'espère que la petite intervention de Draco t'a plu ! Merci encore !

Sandrine : les potterfics t'énervent ? toutes ? pasque c vrai, faut trier, mais il y a des histoires vraiment prenantes. tu connais celles d'Alohomora quand même ? Ou darkrogue ? enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis. Merci d'aimer et d'avoir fait l'effort de lire malgré ta rage ! lol !

C'en est – enfin – fini pour les remerciements !

Je vous adore tous !

Bizz

Crystal


	29. Black and white

****

Ca y est ! J'ai enfin fait le plan des chapitres qui vont suivre ! Donc, d'après mes calculs, il y aura 37 chapitres (et j'ai tout fait pour étoffer les chapitres pour faire durer le suspense, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais fini en 5 chapitres !) et _On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve _sera donc finie fin Janvier.

C'est triste, hein ? ouais, je suis d'accord avec vous, pas besoin de pleurer puisque je m'attaquerais bientôt à une nouvelle fiction. D'ailleurs, elle intrigue beaucoup celle-là. Certaines personnes ont eu des révélations (complètement minables d'ailleurs) et veulent en savoir plus, mais je ne dirais rien jusqu'à la fin ! Eh oui, même le titre (qui n'est pas définitif qui plus est) : il vous en dirait trop !

Avertissement : âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, idem pour les religieux fervents et très croyants, et les homophobes également, même si ce chapitre n'est pas à tendance slash. C'est une recommandation générale.

Chapitre dédié à : Linalyna et Mimi Granger. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous laissez des reviews mais vous le faites régulièrement et elles sont toujours super gentilles ! Merci les filles !

Le titre du chapitre ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Mickael Jackson.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry fait preuve d'un sérieux déconcertant. Serait-ce le conseil de Moony qu'il prend à la lettre ? D'après James, il est en plein dans une crise d'identité. En parlant de lui, il apprend qu'il a sauvé la vie de Rogue, et cela ne lui plaît pas du tout. Harry n'apprécie pas vraiment son comportement. Premier cours de duel pour les Gryffondors de 5e année où Harry bat son père en faisant apparaître un serpent. Or James a la phobie des reptiles, et suite à un petit accident, il fait exploser son pied. Donc, les relations Père/Fils ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme. James reste une semaine à l'infirmerie et le jour de sa sortie, il assiste à la drague de son fils par la supposée meilleure amie de Ginny, Johanna. James et Lily vont faire une promenade dans le par cet un événement bizarre se produit…

Bonne lecture et excusez-moi de ce chapitre pas très joyeux et de qualité assez médiocre.

Chapitre 29 : Black and White

Du noir. Depuis un temps indéfini, elle ne voyait plus que ça. Au début, elle s'était rappelé le sortilège de Trouble-Vision qu'Hermione lui avait lancé. La peur de devenir aveugle l'avait submergé à ce moment-là, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle recouvrait la vue.

Cette fois, elle était complètement hantée par l'idée terrifiante qu'elle ne verrait jamais plus la lumière du jour. Elle ne savait même pas si ses yeux étaient ouverts. Tout ce qu'elle percevait était l'obscurité la plus totale et l'inconfort de sa position. Cela lui permettait de supposer deux choses :

elle était tombée de son lit pour une raison x elle n'était pas dans la tour de Gryffondor pour une raison y 

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre l'équation. ' Réfléchis, Lily, de quoi te souviens-tu ? '

" Oui, maître, nous avons réussi à capturer Potter. " " Etait-il seul ? " " Non, Seigneur, une fille l'accompagnait. D'après ce que m'ont rapporté Avery et Nott, elle ressemble à une Weasley. " " Où étais-tu lorsqu'ils les emmenaient, Lucius ? " " Je m'occupais de mon... fils, Maître. " 

Lily était immobilisée. Ces voix lui indiquaient très clairement qu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard et se trouvait dans une situation assez dramatique.

" James, murmura-t-elle en tentant de bouger sa main. " 

Peine perdue puisqu'elle était attachée au mur.

" Lily ? répondit une voix éloignée. " " James, où es-tu ? " " Je te signale que je ne vois pas mieux que toi ! " " Sais-tu où est-ce qu'on est ? " " Aucune idée mais je sais qui nous y a emmené. " " Malfoy, Avery et Nott, j'ai entendu. " " Sous les ordres de Voldemort, compléta James. " " Ils me prennent pour Ginny, chuchota-t-elle alors. " " Et moi pour Harry, rien d'étonnant qu'on soit là. " " Tu trouves normal que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veuille kidnapper notre fils ? s'indigna Lily. " " Eh, la Sang-de-Bourbe et le Binoclard, si vous vous taisiez on pourrait peut-être comprendre ce qui se dit, fit une voix très proche. " 

Lily aurait pu sursauter si seulement les liens ne l'en empêchaient pas.

" Qui est là ? demanda James d'une voix assurée. " " Vous n'avez pas entendu le crétin parler de quelqu'un d'autre ? répliqua la voix méprisante. Vous étiez sûrement trop occupés à écouter ce qui vous concernaient, vous et votre nombril. " " Draco Malfoy, constata James d'un ton froid. Ravi de voir qu'on a un si bon compagnon de cellule. " " Vous êtes attachés comme moi au mur ? demanda alors Lily pour couper court la discussion. " " Je crois que tu vas avoir ta réponse, Evans. " 

Des pas se rapprochaient. Immédiatement, les chuchotements cessèrent. Puis, Lily recouvrit la vue.

***

" Je suis sûr qu'ils ont un problème ! " " Tu n'en sais rien ! " " Je le sens autant que toi, Harry ! répliqua Sirius. Tu as mal à ta cicatrice, ça se voit ! Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas les yeux ? " " C'est vrai, Harry ? intervint Hermione. Ta cicatrice brûle vraiment ? " 

Harry ne fit aucun mouvement. Il restait indécis, troublé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa raison lui disait de rester prudent, de ne pas quitter le château. Son instinct, par contre, lui soufflait de jouer les héros.

" Harry ! réponds-moi ! insista Hermione, ses yeux profondément inquiets posés sur lui. " " Inutile de lui faire cracher la réponse, Herm', dit Ron. Sirius a raison, ça se voit. Et si tu te concentres, tu le sentiras aussi. C'est notre seule douleur commune cachée. " 

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle l'avait senti.

" Nous devons agir, fit Remus. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Lily et James en danger. " " Si, rétorqua brusquement Harry. Vous êtes en double, non ? Alors s'il leur arrive quelque chose, ils continueront à vivre ! " " Je refuse d'abandonner James à sa souffrance sous prétexte qu'il existe ailleurs ! hurla Sirius, furieux. " 

Harry était désemparé. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé cédé et se jeter dans la gueule du loup mais il fallait suivre un raisonnement logique.

" Harry a raison, Lily et James Potter sont morts en 1981, nous sommes en 2001, dit Ron. Quoiqu'on fasse, ça se passera comme ça. " 

Harry approuva. Personne ne répliqua, trop occupés à réfléchir.

" De toutes les façons, nous ne devons pas décider seuls, dit finalement Hermione. Allons voir Dumbledore et… " " Je propose Moony, plutôt, la coupa Harry. Il saura nous donner un autre avis là-dessus, ensuite on ira voir Dumbledore. Et puis, on n'a pas le mot de passe ! " " Ca ne sert à rien, dit Remus. Il dira la même chose que moi. " " Je suis sûr que non, s'anima Ron. Allons-y ! " 

Ils se mirent donc en route pour la salle désaffectée où Moony vaquait à ses occupations pendant le week-end. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry se rappela que Draco s'entraînait aussi le week-end. Et il préférait éviter une altercation entre le Serpentard et les Maraudeurs, puisque ceux-ci n'étaient pas au courant de leur trêve. Mais en franchissant le seuil, il s'aperçut que Moony était seul à une table, en plein dans ses réflexions et en suçant une Plume en Sucre.

" Moon ! s'écria Sirius. " 

Le professeur sursauta, et par réflexe, sortit sa baguette.

" C'est bon, c'est nous, dit Remus d'une voix calme – comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Remus Lupin était ETERNELLEMENT calme ! " 

Moony esquissa un sourire fatigué et les interrogea du regard.

" James et Lily ont disparu, déclara Sirius avant que Harry puisse parler. " " Je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Ils ne sont pas là mais ils peuvent très bien se promener dans le parc. " " Avez-vous ressenti quelque chose d'inhabituel ? demanda Moony à Remus et Sirius. " " Oui, de la surprise de la part de Lily et de la peur chez James, répondit rapidement Sirius. " " Et maintenant ? " " Plus rien, dit Remus. " " Quand est-ce vous les avez vu pour la dernière fois ? " " Je ne sais pas, une heure peut-être, dit Harry. " " Tu as mal à ta cicatrice, Harry, constata Moony. " 

Harry baissa les yeux. Il avait essayé de réduire le plus possible les signes visibles de sa douleur.

" J'ai tout le temps mal à ma cicatrice, répliqua-t-il. " " Je suis au courant, mais tu as l'habitude de cette souffrance quotidienne. Tu ne le montres plus, tu ne la sens presque plus, je pense. Il se passe quelque chose, donc. " " On doit vraiment risquer notre vie pour des gens qui vont de toute façon mourir dans leur futur ? demanda Ron. " " Je comprends très bien ton point de vue, Ron, répondit Remus. Je le partage même. " " Quoi ? s'exclama Remus alors que Harry révisait son jugement sur son calme légendaire. " " Je suis désolé, Remus, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec eux, fit Moony d'un air désolé. Quoiqu'on fasse, ils sont déjà morts, l'histoire ne se détourne pas comme ça. Mais si ils ont véritablement disparu, ce n'est pas normal et je suis sûr que Voldemort n'y est pas étranger. " " Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit Sirius, tentant de ne pas sauter sur Moony. On laisse James et Lily aux griffes de Voldemort, qu'il les torture, qu'il les tue, qu'il les viole ? Rien, on reste à attendre qu'un petit signe de vie nous vienne dans les entrailles du lien ? " 

Moony se prit la tête dans les mains, perplexe.

" Allez voir Dumbledore, murmura-t-il finalement. " 

***

__

NDA : je fais une chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire et que vous n'avez vu qu'une seule fois : un changement de point de vue. Vous l'avez vu avec Remus, maintenant vous le verrez avec... Non, vous trouverez tout seul, ce n'est pas bien dur.

" Père, l'accueillit Draco avec un sourire hypocrite. Ce n'est pas très sympathique d'enfermer son fils avec des erreurs de la nature. " " Tu es toi-même une erreur de la nature, Draco, répliqua Lucius Malfoy de sa voix glacée. Tu devrais te réjouir de partager un cachot avec des gens de ton espèce. Potter et sa chérie... Tu l'as toujours admiré, et j'avais espéré que ce ne serait qu'une passade, qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait pas envier un maudit petit Gryffondor. Mais puisque tu as refusé le titre de mangemort, puisque tu as rejeté l'offre de me rejoindre au pouvoir, tu n'es pas digne d'être un Malfoy. " " Tant mieux, père, je n'avais plus très envie de porter ce nom ignoble tâché par la cruauté de mes ancêtres, rétorqua Draco sur le même ton. " " _Endoloris !_ " 

Draco sentit des milliers de flammes lui lécher le corps, dévorer sa chair et emprisonner ses sens. Il ne pouvait même pas se défendre, il ne pouvait même pas crier : ses cordes vocales étaient trop à vif. Il ne pouvait même pas s'effondre sur le sol : ses liens étaient trop serrés. Il ne pouvait même pas contrôler son corps : il subissait trop les spasmes terrifiants de la douleur. Il ne pouvait même pas défier son _père_ des yeux : la noirceur du lieu l'aveuglait, la souffrance l'éblouissait.

Au bout d'une éternité, il put sentir à nouveau son corps, mais n'avait plus conscience que des courbatures que lui avait infligé le mauvais sort.

" _Deliate_. Lève-toi, Draco, dit Lucius. " 

Draco gémit légèrement, de façon à ce que ce ne soit pas audible pour Lucius. Il fléchit les genoux, même si ses articulations le faisaient souffrir, et marcha vers l'entrée du cachot sous le regard d'acier de son créateur.

" Avance ! ordonna Lucius d'une voix dure et dénuée d'émotion. " 

Draco obéit et suivit le chemin dans la pénombre. Il aboutit finalement à une salle immensément illuminée, tellement qu'il dut plisser ses yeux brûlant pour faire stopper les tâches dansantes.

" Petit dragon, je suis ravi que tu ai accepté mon invitation, fit une voix froide et terriblement aiguë. Comment trouves-tu ta chambre ? Je l'ai fait décoré spécialement pour toi et cet imbécile de Potter. " " C'est aimable à vous de me proposer un logement, mais je vous assure qu'un château est plus à même de m'apporter le luxe et le confort, répliqua Draco, calme. " 

Malgré son allure assurée, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'était pas d'une nature spécialement courageuse, sinon il aurait été placé à Gryffondor, avec Potter, son poteau et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais dans cette situation, il sentait –savait – qu'une attitude impassible pourrait l'aider dans sa fuite. Jamais il n'avait tant espéré se retrouver aussi petit qu'un rat, aussi agile qu'un chat, ou aussi rapide qu'un oiseau. Or, il n'était pas un animagus et n'en serait probablement jamais un, vu l'attention qu'il portait aux cours de McGonagall. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, pour l'instant, il devrait juste se soucier de sa survie.

" Quel humour, petit dragon, dit Voldemort, toujours caché par la lumière trop éblouissante. Mais je doute que Poudlard et son abruti de directeur te convienne. J'ai fini par comprendre ton refus. Je dois dire qu'il m'est resté en travers de la gorge pendant un certain temps, mais maintenant, j'accepte. Cependant, je ne pardonne pas. Voldemort ne pardonne jamais, ton père le sait. Tu vas le savoir également. " " Je me permets de vous interrompre un moment, le coupa Draco dans un élan de bravoure feinte. Si vous allez me proposer encore une fois de venir baiser le bas de votre robe, avec pour excuse que je suis à la recherche du pouvoir – ce que vous supposez – je préfère vous avertir tout de suite que ma réponse ne changera pas. " " Draco ! rugit Lucius, les yeux lançant des éclairs. " " Laisse, Lucius, fit Voldemort sans quitter Draco des yeux. Je crois que ton fils est victime du syndrome de Potterisation, appelé aussi Gryffondorisation. " 

Draco ne répliqua pas. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tentait de le pousser à bout, pour obtenir son adhérence parmi les Bouffe-Crevés. Jamais il ne céderait. Voldemort était un être repoussant. Ses partisans l'admiraient pour une raison qui dépassait complètement Draco. La quête du pouvoir...

Oh, certes, Draco était très assoiffé de pouvoir. Mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi assassiner sauvagement des sorciers – ou moldus, qu'importe- apportait du pouvoir. Pour lui, le pouvoir se matérialisait par une boule d'énergie qui s'étendait sur le monde et forçait le respect. Son idéal était, paradoxalement, Albus Dumbledore. Le sorcier n'était pas pour rien le plus puissant de tous les magiciens. Il avait une aura qui se dégageait de lui, et seulement deux réactions envers lui pouvaient se former : le respect ou la jalousie.

La majorité des élèves de Poudlard le respectaient seulement. Le reste l'enviait. Voldemort, selon la théorie de Draco, n'était à la quête du pouvoir que pour pouvoir égaler l'énergie de Dumbledore. Les mangemorts le suivaient pour la même raison.

Voilà ce que Draco reniait complètement. Il enviait Albus Dumbledore, parce qu'il avait su s'imposer par sa sagesse, son savoir et son expérience. Il le respectait parce qu'il avait su le comprendre lorsque Draco lui avait fait part de son dégoût pur et simple des activités des Mangemorts. Finalement, le vieux directeur de Poudlard aurait très bien pu aller à Serpentard.

" Inutile d'insister, dit alors Draco d'un ton sans réplique. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, encore moins un Potter, je suis un Serpentard. Nous avons simplement une vision totalement différente du caractère de cette maison. " " Tu n'es pas en mesure de me démontrer ce qu'un Serpentard doit être. L'héritier de Serpentard le sait mieux que toi. " " Je ne crois pas qu'un minable petit Sang-de-bourbe puisse en dire plus long sur le sujet, répliqua Draco avec le maximum de mépris dans la voix et la mimique. " " _Crucifix_, murmura Voldemort. " 

Aussitôt, la douleur transperça – au propre et au figuré – le corps du jeune homme. Draco hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, qui n'étaient pourtant pas en très bon état déjà. Ses muscles des pieds et des mains étaient lacérés, ses os se brisaient chaque seconde un peu plus. La souffrance était insupportable.

" Observe et apprends, Lucius, murmura Voldemort avec du plaisir répugnant dans sa tonalité. " 

Draco serra les dents et essaya de se relever. Mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Furieux, il commanda à son bras d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche. Mais rien ne réagit. Horrifié, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été bel et bien crucifié, mais, contrairement à Jésus qui avait subi le même sort par le Mage Noir de l'époque, il n'était pas accroché à une croix.

Avec sarcasme, Draco pensa que, peut-être, dans une génération future, on monterait une religion à son effigie. Le draquisme. Cela sonnait bien. Il serait alors respecté, et aurait le pouvoir comme il l'aimait. Jésus avait bien eu raison de manipuler les populations en se faisant passer pour un Sauveur, pour un Dieu. Draco était même persuadé que, si Poudlard avait existé à son époque, il serait passé par la maison aux couleurs du serpent.

Souffrant d'une colère indescriptible, Draco se mit à proférer toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait – et il n'avait jamais imaginé que cette partie de vocabulaire était si étendue – à Lord Voldemort. Finalement, il se sentit transporté et replongea au milieu du noir.

***

James avait l'estomac retourné. La scène que Draco avait vécu ne devait pas être amusante aux sons qui étaient parvenus jusqu'à leur cellule. Des cris à vous en déchirer le cœur avaient retentis, et la voix de Voldemort était restée aussi glacée et cruelle lorsque il avait prononcé le sortilège. Des frissons parcouraient le corps de James sans que celui-ci ne puisse y remédier. Il avait imaginé la douleur qui avait pu s'insinuer dans le Serpentard, et les bruitages n'avaient pas arrangé l'atrocité des images.

Puis, les hurlements inhumains avaient cessés. Et quelqu'un s'était à nouveau approché de leur cachot. La porte s'était ouverte dans un grincement et James n'avait eu que le temps de voir un corps inanimé jeté dans la salle. La lumière du jour avait tout à coup disparu et l'obscurité avait refait surface, plus terrifiante que jamais. Le bruit sourd qui s'était répété en écho avait définitivement remis James en place. Tout ce que lui rappelait ceci était la chute de la jeune Serdaigle lors du match de Quidditch. Elle avait été assassinée par des mangemorts. Etait-ce le sort de Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi avait-il été torturé ? N'avait-il pas un père au sein des partisans du Seigneur du Ténèbres ? Lorsqu'il se posa la question, une phrase de Harry lui revint en tête : 'Draco n'est pas Lucius'.

" Draco ? murmura la voix douce et paniquée de Lily. Comment vas-tu ? " 

Visiblement, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le blondinet. Mais seul un gémissement vint répondre à sa question.

" Il est mal en point, James, dit Lily d'une voix étouffée. Je vois ses contours maintenant que je me suis habituée au noir et je peux te dire qu'il a beaucoup de sang sur sa robe et il n'arrête pas d'avoir des convulsions. " " Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement étant donné que Voldemort l'a crucifié, dit James, amer. " " Crucifié ? s'horrifia Lily. " " Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? s'étonna James. " " Non, j'étais trop occupée à essayer de récupérer ma baguette, expliqua Lily. " " Ils ne nous ont pas pris nos baguettes ? " " Je ne crois pas. Encore un petit effort et j'arriverais à la saisir. " 

James se tut. Pas un instant il avait pensé que les mangemorts seraient assez stupides pour oublier d'enlever leur baguettes de leurs robes de sorcier. Il entendait Lily se démener de son côté. Puis, elle poussa un cri de victoire, assez étouffé heureusement.

" Je l'ai ! s'écria-t-elle. Lumos ! " 

Un jet de lumière jaillit. James contempla le lieu où ils avaient été enfermés. Ce n'était même pas un cachot. Cela ressemblait surtout à un terrier froid et humide, sans fenêtre, semblable à un grenier. Dans cet environnement si banal, un corps d'adolescent gisait. L'estomac de James se retourna à nouveau à cette vue. Du sang coulait sur son corps, rendant la peau du garçon presque invisible à voir. Ses chaussures étaient en lambeaux et laissaient entr'apercevoir des pieds déchirés. Il en était de même pour ses mains. Quand à son visage, il était fermé et représentait une douleur insensée, inimaginable.

" Mon dieu... murmura Lily, horrifiée. " " Il faut le soigner, dit James, évitant d'ouvrir trop la bouche. Tu connais le sort de guérison de base ? " " Oui, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur le Serpentard. _Warjan_. " 

James ne vit plus rien. Le sort de lumière ne pouvait pas fonctionner lorsqu'elle lançait un autre charme.

" Lily, détache-nous, on ira plus vite à deux pour le guérir, dit James. " 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient penchés tous les deux sur Draco. Ils avaient utilisé tous les Enchantements connus pour soulager sa douleur. Mais il était toujours inconscient. Pas étonnant vu ce qu'il avait du subir.

" Quelle heure est-il, James ? demanda Lily. " " 20h45, répondit James après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la montre que Harry lui avait offert pour Noël. " " Heureusement qu'on est samedi, sinon les autres se seraient inquiétés pour nous, remarqua Lily. " " Ils se sont déjà inquiétés pour nous, Lils, dit James. Concentre-toi sur notre lien. " 

Lily acquiesça, ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, une flamme désolée brillant dans ses prunelles.

" Je ne l'avais même pas senti, dit-elle. Tout ce qui se passe ici me préoccupait trop. " 

James ne répondit pas. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire désormais était attendre les 'secours' et essayer de rester en vie.

" Tu crois qu'on va avoir le même sort que lui ? interrogea Lily. " " Je ne sais pas, petite fleur, répondit James en soupirant. " 

Plus aucun bruit ne leur parvenait et cela inquiétait profondément James. Ce n'était certainement pas normal.

" Pas... pas... lui... Potter ! " 

James sursauta. Lily le fixa avec incrédulité.

" Potter ! " 

La voix était amplifiée et se répercutait sur les parois du grenier. James ne parvenait pas à identifier d'où elle venait.

" Sors-moi de là, murmura la voix désespérément. " 

James se tourna vers Draco. C'était de lui que venait cette plainte. Il s'approcha de lui prudemment. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Draco saisit brutalement son bras de sa main bandée.

" Potter, murmura-t-il. " " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " " Il va venir ici. Il ne faut pas. " " Harry ? demanda Lily. " 

Draco tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille et poursuivit :

" Il nous sauvera. Mais vous le tuerez. " 

***

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius et Remus étaient en route pour le bureau directorial. Tous avaient les nerfs à vif et ne cessaient de crier.

" Essaie de t'imaginer tes parents en train de mourir à petit feu, disait Sirius. Tu comprendras peut-être ce que nous essayons de faire ! " " Mais essaie donc de voir mon point de vue, répliqua Harry. J'ai déjà entendu mes parents mourir au cas où tu ne te rappellerais pas et je n'ai aucune envie de revivre ça. " " Tu avais un an ! rugit Sirius. " " Et je l'ai revécu à 13 ans ! " " Du calme, coupa Remus d'un ton autoritaire. " " Je veux rester en vie, tu peux le comprendre, ça ? fit Harry sans prendre en compte la remarque de Remus. " " Tu n'es qu'un petit égoïste, gâté et pourri ! cracha Sirius. " " Ah oui ? et par qui je serais gâté à ton avis ? Je n'ai pas de parents, ceux que tu connais mourront en 1981 quoique tu fasses, quoiqu'on décide ! " " Que se passe-t-il, ici ? fit une voix sèche. " 

Les élèves stoppèrent leur marche. Rogue se tenait devant eux, dans toute sa froideur.

" Dégage, Rogue, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec un imbécile. " 

Sirius était décidément très énervé. Et Rogue n'allait certainement pas faire preuve de politesse face à l'insulte.

" Je ne te permets pas d'insulter un professeur, Black, répliqua-t-il. " " On se demande d'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour devenir professeur. Tu as fait boire une potion de Confusion à Dumbledore ou quoi ? fit Sirius. Allez, laisse-nous passer maintenant. " " Hors de question. 30 points retirés à ta maison chérie, en passant. " " S'il y a bien une chose qui me désintéresse en ce moment, c'est les points de Gryffondor. " " Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'en enlève 100 d'un coup ? suggéra Rogue en découvrant ses dents comme un vampire l'aurait fait. " " Professeur Rogue ! s'écria Harry alors avant que Sirius n'en vienne aux sortilèges. Mes parents ont disparu, nous devons aller voir Dumbledore. " " Potter, je me fiche de vos histoires de famille, répliqua Rogue. " 

Harry était choqué. Il avait cru que le Maître des Potions le comprendrait. Il avait cru que ce qu'ils avaient trouvé chez l'un comme chez l'autre les rapprocherait, supprimerait l'hostilité.

" Severus, dit Remus. Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre leur vie en danger. " " Pourquoi donc ? Potter senior l'a bien fait il y a quelques années. " " C'est faux, il t'a sauvé la vie, cria Sirius. " " Et je le lui ai bien rendu en sauvant son fils chéri. " " Professeur, le supplia Hermione en s'approchant. Je vous en prie, laissez-nous passer, il faut qu'on voit le professeur Dumbledore. " 

Tout à coup, des élèves surgirent dans le couloir, affolés. Ils se précipitèrent vers Rogue. Harry les identifia comme des Serpentards de 4e année.

" Professeur Rogue ! Draco a disparu ! " 

Le visage de Rogue changea complètement. Il devint livide et murmura quelques paroles aux élèves qui partirent sans demander leur reste. Puis, il tourna son visage vers les Gryffondors.

" Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il. " 

Harry lui emboîta le pas rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe (Voldemort est de retour, levons-nous ensemble et battons-nous), il parcoururent l'escalier de marbre et pénétrèrent dans le bureau circulaire.

" Albus, nous avons un problème, dit Rogue. " 

Dumbledore le fixa de ses yeux perçants, attendant une suite.

" Draco Malfoy a disparu. " " James et Lily aussi, intervint Sirius. " " Pardon ? fit Dumbledore, son visage devenant moins bienveillant. " 

Harry soupira mais n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer quoique ce soit que sa cicatrice se mettait à brûler d'une puissance rare. Il retint un cri, serra les dents et porta ses mains à son front.

" Harry ! s'écria Ron. Professeur, Harry ne va pas bien. " 

Harry était pris de tremblements incontrôlés et se laissa glisser à terre. La douleur qui s'emparait de lui était pire qu'un Doloris. Conscient qu'il transmettait ses émotions à ses amis, il s'obligea à réduire sa connexion à Voldemort, chose que Moony lui avait appris. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir : Sirius et Remus faisaient de drôles de têtes, comme si ils avaient une soudaine envie de vomir, et Ron et Hermione étaient assis à côté de lui, grimaçant de la douleur qu'il leur avait transmis.

" Nous avons donc réellement un problème, déclara Dumbledore, le visage soucieux. " 

Harry se releva avec peine et tendit ses mains à Ron et Hermione pour les aider.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry. " " On va les chercher, répondit Dumbledore. " ****

Fin du chapitre

Compte-rendu : court, répétitif, mais nécessaire, pas satisfaisant pour les fans de Draco, et peut-être pas non plus pour ceux de Rogue. Désolée !

Réponse aux reviews :

****

Sarah : ah ouais, je sais, mais ils ne réapparaîtront pas, ces vieux Dursley ! Désolée mais on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Pour ce qu'il se passe avec Lils et Jae, je l'ai expliqué (à peu près) dans ce chapitre ! merci de cette review !

Wose Pottew : Coucou ma Wose pwéféwée ! Mais non, je t'en veux pas de mettre une review moins longue que d'hab ! du moment que tu penses à en mettre lol (surtout à 01h16 ! ). Non ? tu discutes avec ton frère ? Le fou ??? Et comment ça il connaissait pas Harry Potter ? Il vit dans un bunker ou quoi ? Enfin, moi aussi, j'ai des copains qui veulent lire ma fic mais ils ont pas lu les bouquins, et ils le feront sûrement pas (quoique, j'ai réussi à en motiver un lol). Alors, mon chapitre… extra ? Bof, moi, je l'ai trouvé quelconque. Comme tous mes chapitres nécessaires d'ailleurs ! Le mystère avec Remus, tu parles de l'histoire d'Hannah ? Si c ça, tu en entendras à nouveau parler (et ce sera la dernière fois) dans le chapitre 34, je crois. Tu sais, je me lamentais de ne pas mettre assez de mystère dans mes fics, mais finalement, on dirait qu'il y en a assez ^_^. Ouais, mes fins vous laissent sur votre faim et sur le cul, je l'avais bien compris ! Mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là. Aurais-tu oubliée que je suis la reine des cliffhangers ? Et tu peux compter sur moi pour en faire à chaque chapitre à partir de là (je peux pas faire autrement, c'est de l'action après tout !). Ouais, t'as deviné, ya bien Voldie dans le kidnapping de James et Lily. Mais tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas mentionné Queudver ! Nan, t'inquiète pas, il est toujours en sécurité dans les cachots, mini-Peter. A ruminer sa vengeance, sûrement. 

Eh, j'espère voir le 18e chapitre de ta fic aujourd'hui (ou peut-être pas vu mon emploi du temps chargé, mais au moins demain !). Gros bisous ma Wose, Crystal-la-sadique te remercie !

Luna : merci beaucoup ! A propos, tu as remarqué que le chapitre 28 t'était en partie dédié ?

Stars : Ma fournisseuse officielle de drogue bourré à la review ! Mon patron direct du club des loleuses Inc ! Ma Revieweuse préférée ! Le chef d'orchestre des chaudrons le plus doué ! T'as vu tous les titres que t'as gagné avec le temps ? lol ! 

Comment ça t'as eu de la difficulté à accéder au chapitre ? Et tu t'es acharnée sur ton clavier, je suis sûre lol ! ah ouais, très gentil à toi de me fournir comme chaque vendredi ! oh, mais c'est pas grave, pitite Cath ,je me remettrais de cette review pas trop longue mais longue quand même ! Et pis, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être fatiguée. Moi, par exemple, j'étais fatiguée de tourner en rond dans ce chapitre (mais j'étais obligée __;).

OUAIS ! TU GARDES TON TRONE A TOUT JAMAIS ! C PAS UNE BONNE NOUVELLE CA ? ah ouais, je sais que t'y tiens, c pour ça que je te taquine, lol !

Je m'y attendais, venant de ta part, ça pouvait pas être autrement. MAIS NON JE NE FERAIS PAS DE SUITE ! Je peux pas, désolée. Peut-être que je ferais une fin alternative, mais j'en doute fortement. Et pis, ça fait pas vraiment histoire de changer la fin, non ?

Ah ouais, désolée, l'avant-goût était vraiment très petit. Mais je compte pas faire de révélations, tu me connais. Oh, et puis, si je te coince un de ces jours sur le chat, je pourrais peut-être te donner quelques indices en plus. Et je te préviens que c'est un privilège, ya que Rose et Herm qui y ont droit (lol !).

Noir-Huit ! lol ! en effet, tu lis pas très bien lol ! ^_____^

Oula…des critiques, t'as raison, je tremble (brrr) :

Ouais, James-pas-content, c sur ! Faut dire qu'on se demande ce qu'il lui a pris, de le sauver, ce sale type aux cheveux graisseux lol ! Non, je plaisante, je l'aime bien, ce vieux Rogue. Et puis, sans lui, qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait ?

Ah ouais, Harry se sent toujours mal, qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est un culpabilisateur ! ça lui passe un peu pendant ce chapitre mais ça revient en force après !

MON CORBEAU EST RIDICULE ! je le sais bien, je l'ai fait exprès ! je ne m'offense pas du tout puisque c'était l'effet voulu lol !

Johanna ? ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Allez, cherche, t'en es capable, Cath ! Eh oui, t'as trouvé, c'est bien Herm ! Ben ouais, on s'est mis d'accord pour l'inclure. le truc c'est que je sais que d'autres vont me demander de les inclure, mais à ce stade de la fiction, je peux plus -______-. Je t'aurais bien incluse pourtant. Ah si ! je sais ! je peux t'inclure ! Enfin, si tu veux, j'ai un rôle pour toi ! De toute façon, il me fallait des noms !

Ouais, Lily et James sont mal, hein ? et tu te rends même pas compte à quel point ils le sont !

Une fin en cliffhanger, tu devrais t'y habituer, y aura plus que ça jusqu'à la fin ! Mais t'inquiète pas, dans ma prochaine fic, y en aura pas souvent.

MERCI BEAUCOUP ! ! ! Surtout pour le 'ma grande', ça me fait prendre quelques centimètres lol ! Bizz ma Cath préférée !

Yoann : salut ! c gentil d'avoir lu ce chapitre et d'avoir reviewé. T'as bien vu Johanna, ouais ! Et pour James, ce n'est pas délinquant, loin de là, et je fais tout pour le montrer symp. A croire que j'y arrive pas… merci !

Clem : eh ouais, personne n'aime ce genre de fins ! Mais faut s'y habituer, c pas demain la veille que j'arrêterais d'en faire lol ! De rien pour la dédicace, c'est fait pour rendre la pareille aux reviewers ! Par contre, je peux pas te promettre de pas faire de mal à Lily et James (que tu préfères à Harry ? en général ou dans ma fic ?) ! Oh ! pas gentil ton popa de couper internet ! Merci encore !

Michoc : ouais, je crois bien que les dieux se déchaînent sur mes reviewers lol ! T pas la première personne qui me dit que les reviews marchent pas ! Bon, passons à la review proprement dite ! 

Ah ben ouais, je t'ai pas certifié que ton apparition serait très digne lol ! et t bien (bon, pas forcément une pimbêche lol ) quelqu'un qui veut Harry, non ? Et ouais, je savais que tu aimais les yeux verts ~_^ ! Non ? tu crois que j'ai pas pensé à nous deux lorsque j'ai dit MON petit ami ? LOL ! quoiquoiquoi ? je croyais qu'on se le partageait ! ET JE NE VEUX PAS DE MERCI ! 

Ouais, ils sont un peu immatures, t'as tout à fait compris. Tu verras combien c'est important pour la suite… ! et pour Rogue, t'as compris aussi, il y a quelque chose entre les deux. Ils ont un point commun, tu sais ce que c'est ? leur côté noir !

La crise d'identité, ouais, je viens d'apprendre que c'était à 15 ans, mais pour moi, c'est à 17 ans, sorry ! #^_^#

Moi aussi j'ai eu mal pour James, d'autant plus que c'était encore le feeling qui me menait là ! ah ouais, bizarre, la fin, hein ? et encore une fois, t'as raison, c pas normal ! Pour la réaction d'Harry, j'espère que tu as compris !

Décidément, t'as tout deviné ! oui, je vais vous faire attendre avant la révélation d'Hannah ! Et merci pour le compliment (quoique, dans ce cas, je crois que c'est plutôt une insulte lol !). Pour la résolution de Ron, je crois que ça restera sans réponse, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Merci beaucoup ma petite Michoc, moi aussi je t'adore !

Cornedrue : oh… O_O un nouveau ! je suis toute contente ! Merci de tes compliments et franchement, est-ce que tu aimes vraiment les morts ? Si oui, je te trouves un peu morbide mais bon… en tk, tu seras comblé, de ce côté là…

SeveRogue : ah ouais, déglutis, mon pauvre, déglutis ! Pas de review à un chapitre que je te dédis… pff ! quoi ? comment ça ? t'as jamais été honoré par quelqu'un grâce à tes reviews ? Ah, mais t tombé sur des auteurs pas très sympas ! Le respect, je le reçois avec bonté et magnanisme… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Non, sérieusement, je suis très honorée (à mon tour) que toi, celui qui ne s'incline jamais, s'incline pour moi ! 

Alors, ce bilan ?

Ah, je suis soulagée que ça soit pas trop lassant (faut dire qu'avec autant de chapitres, y a de quoi avoir peur !) ! Non, sache que je ne suis jamais rassasiée ! 297 reviews à la dernière nouvelle, et j'en suis immensément fière ! mais jamais rassasiée ^_^. Après tout, je suis une droguée des reviews, c'est même StarsAngel01 qui me fournit (lol !)

Tes phrases nadorées… comment ça c méchant pour le détraqueur ? tu portes un pseudo à la gloire de Rogue et tu le descends sans la moindre gêne ?

Quoi quoi quoi ? je n'ai pas un humour décapant, et HP2 ne m'a pas spécialement inspirée, c'était une phrase toute banale (avec un peu d'humour, mais pas grand chose), et plus réaliste, non ? après tout, on peut imaginer Hermione face à un épouvantard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voit ? un cours pratique ! ^_^ Et ouais, Ginny est énormément possessive ! La cohérence de la crise d'identité, ça allait tant que je ne spécifiais pas qu'elle se passait habituellement à 17 ans, vu qu'on m'a fait remarquer que c'était faux (honte à moi)

T'as raison, toi aussi, je rame pour faire avancer ma fic, comme on peut le voir dans ce chapitre, mais vu que mon plan est enfin près, ça ne devrait plus se reproduire ! Merci beaucoup !

Cécilia : salut petite frimousse ! tu as reçu ma review ? Merci pour la tienne en tout cas, et désolée pour la chaîne.

Fleur : Merci, rien à dire de plus !

Mimi Granger : donc, il y a du suspense ? Non ? lol ! Alors, j'ai répondu à tes questions dans ce chapitre ? Même si tout n'est pas encore éclairci (loin de là), on sait ce qui arrive à nos chers futurs époux ! Tu n'as pas aimé que James se détruise la jambe ? serais-tu une fan de James Potter, par hasard ? Si oui, j'en suis très contente ! Et puis, t'as raison, faut des accidents pour faire avancer les choses, et de toute façon, il est guéri ! Merci !

Linalyna : oh, ma pauvre, tu as du souffrir avec ton petit Draco pendant ce chapitre. C'était nécessaire aussi, tu l'as bien compris, non ? Et puis, il a un rôle assez spécial, là, tu devais tout de même être contente ! Ah, t'as raison en disant qu'ils ont été kidnappé, mais Harry va pas tuer tout le monde, non lol ! ça serait peut-être plutôt l'inverse ! Pour Johanna, je ne te dirais pas si elle volera Harry, na ! Mais…hum…non, Ginny va pas adhérer le club des Bouffe-Crevés pour se venger… ouais, j'ai vu HP2, il est super ! Tu es Guadeloupéenne ? Té, j'y suis allée cet été, j'ai trop aimé ! T'habites de quel côté ? Oh, pour la manière dont procéder pour mettre une fic, je suis désolée mais je te donne l'adresse d'un site (celui d'Hermichocos) où c'est très bien expliqué : http://groups.msn.com/lespotterfictions** . j'espère que ça te suffira, sinon, envoie-moi un mail, je te répondrais dès que j'en aurais le temps. Merci de ta review Lil' des îles !**

Winky : Oh…toi, je sens que tu t'es sentie obligée de me laisser une review parce que je t'en ai laissé une ! ^_^Mais quand même, faut pas se frapper la tête contre l'ordi, c'est un peu trop radical ! Décidément, toi aussi t'as des problèmes pour lire ma fic ! Fanfiction.net fait un blocage sur moi ! Ou c'est peut-être parce que c'est Vendredi 13 ! lol ! Bon, alors, les critiques : ouais, Harry/Ginny se porte bien pour l'instant… le mois de février, c'est ta fête ? C'est vrai ? ah mais il pouvait pas savoir, pov tit Harry (à moi, en passant, vu qu'on est en week-end ^_^). Les sangliers ailés, c'est pas moi qui ai inventé, Wink', c'est Rowling ! elle dit qu'il y a des sangliers ailés au portail de l'école. pffff… enfin, pour finir, je ne te garantis absolument pas que James et Lily resteront intacts ! Je suis sadique, hein ? MERCI !

Pheneatis : Ouais, ouais, ouais, t'as bien raison d'avoir honte. Et ça se prétend être fan n°1 ? pfff… désolant ! lol ! Mais bon, je te pardonne, après tout, tu semblais vraiment pas avoir le moral alors…

Ouais, t'as deviné, c'est Rogue ! lol ! comportement des dernières années ? c'était un peu dur à comprendre, c'est vrai, mais ça fait partie des choses qui ne seront pas expliquées… désolée ! faut réfléchir ! pour le secret d'Harry, c pas vraiment un secret, mais c'est une attitude en commun (voir le chapitre 16). Bon, j'ai pas le temps de faire un commentaire complet de tous tes commentaires, je vais aller à l'essentiel : Dray de quel côté ? Tu as un aperçu de réponse ici. Nan, nan, crois pas que j'élabore des plans pour chaque perso, Johanna n'est pas importante pour le déroulement des événements, elle fait juste anecdote ! Bon, MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Et désolée pour la courte réponse #^_^#

Ayla : si tu viens à peine de lire cette fic, je suis désolée de t'apprendre que des fins comme ça, t'en trouveras jusqu'à la toute fin ! et pour te mettre au courant, mon surnom parmi les auteurs est Crystal-la-sadique, tu comprends mieux pourquoi ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette review pleine d'enthousiasme et bienvenue parmi les reviewers de cette fic !

Caramella : juste te dire merci, je t'ai déjà répondu en mail alors… ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras bientôt des nouvelles de ton dernier mail qui m'est…hum…un peu passé au travers de la gorge concernant Harry !

Merci à tous de suivre assidûment (on rêve, on rêve) mon histoire !

A la semaine prochaine !

Bizz

Crystal


	30. Comme j'ai mal

Wah ! J'ai dépassé les 300 reviews !! Alors là, je peux pas vous remercier plus de me faire autant plaisir : MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!!

A l'heure où j'écris ce chapitre, il pleut, j'écoute de la musique mélancolique et pourtant…ô, joie ! je ne suis pas du tout de mauvaise humeur, ou d'humeur nostalgique, triste, tout ce que vous voulez. Le fait est que lorsque j'ai écrit à proprement dire ce chapitre, je l'ai fait assez… ben, regardez le titre, il dit tout. Et en même temps, il ne résume rien. Mystérieux, hein ? Bon, assez parlé de ma vie, on met sa flemme de côté et on tape !

Bon, désolée pour ce chapitre plus court et qui a mis du temps à arriver : Noël approche ! J'en suis désolée, mais à cette période, c'est assez dur d'écrire, en particulier lorsque des invités arrivent plus tôt que prévu et qu'on était entrain d'écrire avec force et mal de tête sa page 8…

****

Chapitre dédié à : Fran-fran et Majandra !

Résumé du chapitre précédent : James et Lily sont enlevés par Avery et Nott, qui croient avoir affaire à Harry et Ginny. Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malfoy emmène son fils au même endroit que les futurs époux. Apparemment, il est assez mécontent que Draco ait osé refusé de devenir mangemort. En fait, si vous vous reportez au chapitre 'fatigue et prémonition' ou qqch dans ce goût-là, vous aurez la scène de ce 'refus'. Draco fait donc face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et on apprend qu'il n'a pas oublié d'emporter sa répartie lorsqu'il se faisait enlevé férocement (imaginez ça comme vous voulez, je ne l'ai pas précisé) par Papa-chéri. Il refuse à nouveau son adhérence au club des Bouffe-Crevés et se fait crucifier par la face de Serpent. Là, grand malheur, super scène bien gore… pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard, Harry se dispute avec Sirius et Remus à propos de la recherche de James et Lily. Harry est partisan de la non-intervention parce que ses parents ont un destin tout tracé, et pas lui. Il a établi cette réflexion à partir d'une phrase de Moony dans le chapitre 28, vous remarquerez. Finalement, au bout d'un long chemin d'argumentation, ils se retrouvent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci tranche : ils iront les chercher.

Chapitre 30 : Comme j'ai mal

Le lendemain, Harry se leva aux aurores. Son sommeil avait été agité de cauchemars divers, tous ayant pour thème la disparition de ses futurs parents. Toujours indécis quant à la décision de Dumbledore, il se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la salle de bains. A peine avait-il franchis la porte que des souvenirs divergeants resurgirent.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Cho et Sirius ensemble et qu'il avait eu une véritable crise dans ce lieu. Il avait dit à James et Lily qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents, que ses véritables parents étaient morts.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs avaient inversé le sexe de tout Poudlard dans l'espoir de faire revivre la gaieté d'Harry. il avait eu un choc en découvrant son nouveau reflet dans le miroir qu'il contemplait actuellement. Et cela avait été une merveilleuse expérience pour connaître et comprendre le sexe opposé, même si ça avait été bref.

Lorsqu'il prenait sa 'dose' d'amour à la mort de Cho. Il s'était totalement renfermé sur lui. L'amour de ses parents l'enivrait tellement qu'il en avait perdu le sens de la communauté. Dans cet endroit, encore.

A ce moment-là, Harry prit pleinement conscience du traumatisme qui le frapperait si jamais ses futurs parents mourraient avant l'heure… il les perdrait à nouveau.

Malgré tout, ils étaient James et Lily, ils étaient les personnes qui, de leur amour, avaient conçu un enfant qui grandirait pendant plus d'une année chérit par ces deux sorciers réputés formidables. Ils étaient ses parents.

" Harry ? " 

L'interpelé se retourna brusquement, surpris. La scène qui s'offrit à lui n'était pas pour lui déplaire et il en profita…jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était dans la même situation.

En effet, une Ginny vêtue d'une serviette, ruisselante d'eau, et dont les cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules, se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry, lui, n'avait enroulé qu'en vitesse une minie-serviette autour de sa taille. Fasciné par sa petite amie, il réagit finalement en saisissant sa baguette et jetant un sort de cryptage entre eux, ne laissant voir clairement que leur visage.

" Excuse-moi, Jude, j'étais un peu perdu… " " …dans tes pensées, j'ai remarqué, compléta-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire. " 

Harry se sentit rougir.

" On dirait qu'on a échangé nos rôles, fit-elle remarquer. " 

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sourire mais il ne répliqua pas.

" Alors, à qui pensais-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Pas à Johanna, au moins ? " " Ta meilleure amie ? fit Harry, narquois. Non, Jude, pas à elle. A toi non plus d'ailleurs, au risque de te décevoir. " 

Effectivement, Ginny eut une moue déçue, mais le laissa poursuivre :

" Mes parents ont été enlevés, Ginny, dit-il en soupirant. " 

Ginny haussa les sourcils, dans une attitude stupéfaite. Elle attrapa sa baguette, ôta le charme de cryptage et s'approcha d'Harry. parvenue à sa hauteur, elle le prit dans ses bras, ignorant le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux à demi-nus.

" J'ai deux objections : quoi ? Tes parents ont été enlevés ? et : si tu m'appelles Ginny, c'est que tu ne vas réellement pas bien. Alors raconte-moi tout, et en détails si possible. " 

Harry lui relata toute l'histoire, depuis la disparition de James et Lily à la décision de Dumbledore, en passant pas ses disputes incessantes avec Sirius. A la fin, Ginny réagit :

" Il est hors de question de m'exclure de la recherche de tes parents. " " Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger, rétorqua-t-il. " " Je te serai utile, j'en suis sûre. " 

Harry songea à la façon dont Jude l'avait calmé chez les Dursley. Elle l'avait littéralement empêché de faire une bêtise. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'une pulsion irréfléchie pendant cette sortie peut réjouissante.

" On a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans une heure. Viens avec nous, on verra s'il t'accepte parmi nous. C'est à lui de décider. " 

***

James n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait été hanté pendant des heures par des cris inhumains. Des cris de douleur. Des cris qui lui retournaient l'estomac. Des cris, il en était persuadé, pas tous fictifs. Des cris qu'il n'était pas le seul à entendre pour la plupart. Des cris qui provenaient parfois du lointain, parfois du très proche. Des cris qui avaient la voix d'adultes quelques fois, mais qui prenaient le ton d'adolescents très souvent.

Dégoûté, il secoua sa tête et consulta sa montre du regard.

09 : 22

Une phrase lui trottait dans la tête également :

" Il nous sauvera mais vous le tuerez "

Draco Malfoy était-il en plein délire ? était-il en train de bluffer ? Pouvait-on lui faire confiance ?

James revit son corps mutilé jeté sans le moindre embarras ni pitié, avec répugnance et cruauté par son père. Lucius Malfoy était déjà, en 1975, réputé pour sa pratique intensive de la magie noire. Et si Draco ne voulait pas suivre le même chemin ?

Tant de questions sans réponse donna un sérieux mal de crâne à James. Et l'inquiétude qui provenait de Remus et Sirius n'arrangeait pas le tout.

" Lily, chuchota-t-il. " " Elle dort, répondit la voix masculine de Draco. " " Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? se méfia James. " " Abruti, elle est à côté de moi, j'entends sa respiration. " 

James agrippa sa baguette et murmura un faible 'Lumos'. Le jet de lumière éclaira Draco - qui ferma les yeux automatiquement - et Lily, couchée à un mètre du Serpentard.

" Draco, souffla James, nous devons préparer un plan. " " Le mien est déjà tout prêt. Prépare ce que tu veux pour sauver vos petites fesses, répliqua Draco. " " Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire ? " " Non. " 

James soupira. Il resterait un petit morveux, même s'il s'avérait que sa première ambition n'était pas le service de Voldemort. Il se leva en silence et s'assit à côté de Lily. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle remua doucement. Enfin, elle se réveilla complètement.

" Bonjour, James, bien dormi ? dit-elle. " " Pas de formalités de matin, Lils, nous devons réfléchir à comment se sortit de ce pétrin. " 

Elle grimaça et se leva.

" Très bien, as-tu une idée ? " " Eh bien, nous avons nos baguettes, pourquoi ne pas nous en servir ? " " James, Avery et Nott ne sont peut-être pas très futés, mais s'ils ont été envoyés pour une mission importante pour Voldemort, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je doute que les autres mangemorts au Q.I plus élevé aient été indisponibles. Ils ont des années d'expérience alors que nous n'avons qu'un cours de duel à notre actif. UN, James ! " 

James soupira à nouveau.

" Il faut tout de même faire quelque chose. Nous n'allons pas rester dans ce grenier toute notre vie ! " " Non, en effet, fit une voix grave. Expelliarmus. " 

Les baguettes de Lily, James et Draco voltigèrent jusqu'au Mangemort debout devant la porte ouverte.

- " Mon maître vous attend. "

***

" Albus, vous croyez qu'il est nécessaire de risquer la vie de tous ces jeunes ? " " Vous ne pensez pas qu'il vaut mieux anticiper leur envie et leur éviter ainsi de se jeter sans sort de harnais dans un gouffre, Remus ? " " Alors vous les emmenez avec nous pour satisfaire leurs caprices ? s'insurgea Moony. " " Me croyez-vous capable de les mettre en danger sans raison ? " 

Dumbledore observa Moony par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, lui administrant son fameux regard perçant.

" Bien sûr que non, Albus, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre votre décision… si James et Lily ont été réellement enlevés par Voldemort, il doit s'attendre à la venue d'Harry. C'est probablement un piège. " " Je ne crois pas que Voldemort sache que les Maraudeurs ont fait un voyage dans le temps, répliqua Dumbledore, laissant Moony songeur. " 

Le silence dura un certain temps jusqu'à ce que le directeur juge bon de le rompre.

" Vous pensez que mon plan n'a pas de valeur parce que James et Lily Potter sont morts, assura-t-il. " 

Moony acquiesça, penaud.

" Sauf que vous avez oublié qu'un autre élève compte parmi les disparus. " " Draco Malfoy ? fit Moony. Il m'a maintes fois prouvé qu'il n'était pas de notre côté. " " Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, Remus, le réprimanda sévèrement Dumbledore. Pourquoi l'avoir entraîné pendant des mois si vous dites la vérité ? " " Je l'ai fait parce que vous me l'aviez demandé. " " Vous l'avez fait parce que vous savez qu'il ne veut pas suivre la voie de son père, rectifia le vieux sorcier. Son père, à qui, d'ailleurs, vous gardez une rancune. " " Comment voulez-vous qu'il en soit autrement ? dit Moony en haussant le ton. Après ce qu'il a fait à la remise des diplômes, je ne peux que lui en vouloir. " " Et vous rejetez la faute sur son fils. Vous ne trouvez pas que ce scénario ressemble à un autre ? Ressaisissez-vous, Remus. " 

Moony fronça les sourcils.

" Severus et Harry. " " Draco a fui son père, il a fui Voldemort. Et s'il a été enlevé hier, je doute que cela soit par amour, dit Dumbledore, on ne peut plus sérieux. " 

Harry frappa à la porte, las d'assister à la scène sans se montrer, et entra dans la pièce. Ginny le suivit, hésitante. Puis, Hermione, Ron, Sirius et Remus lui emboîtèrent le pas.

" Bonjour professeur, dit Harry. Moony. " " Bonjour, vous tous, répondit Dumbledore, impassible. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi parce que les jours prochains seront probablement épuisants. " 

Les élèves haussèrent les épaules. Aucun d'eux n'avait passé une nuit fabuleuse.

" Mais il me semble que votre groupe s'est étoffé, reprit le vieux sorcier. " 

Ginny hocha la tête, mal à l'aise, et lança un appel de détresse à Harry silencieusement.

" Elle veut venir avec nous, professeur. Elle me sera utile si je m'emporte, ce qui risque d'arriver, dit-il avec précaution. " " Je ne dois emmener avec nous que les plus utiles, je pense que tu me comprendras, dit Dumbledore. " " En quoi est-on utiles précisément ? demanda Remus. " " Harry est guidé par sa cicatrice. Seulement, il peut parfois perdre son calme, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Hermione et Ron pourront ainsi prendre sa place, expliqua Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil au Survivant. " " Justement, si Jud…Ginny vient, elle pourra me faire garder la tête froide, l'interrompit Harry. " 

Dumbledore sourit et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

" Quant à vous deux, Remus et Sirius, vous ressentez les émotions fortes de James et Lily, et cela pourra nous aider. Concernant Miss Weasley, je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry. J'accepte sa participation uniquement parce qu'elle fera tout pour te rejoindre et se mettra ainsi encore plus en danger. " 

Ginny rougit et cacha son visage derrière ses longs cheveux flamboyants.

" Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre notre première destination. Ginny, sais-tu transplaner ? " 

Ginny bafouilla un 'euhouimaisjesuispascenséel'avoirapprislasemainedernière' et ils sortirent du bureau.

***

Lily fut traînée hors du grenier sans précaution. En chemin, elle eut droit à des commentaires désobligeants du type 'Avance, fille de rue' ou 'Tu ne sais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre ? Pourtant l'apprentissage est gratuit !'. Elle pestait en silence mais était profondément soulagée de ne pas entendre l'habituel et pas si banal 'sang de bourbe'. Mais le Mangemort la prenait pour Ginny Weasley et sa famille était composée de sang-purs. 

Lily observa ses pieds. Alors qu'un instant auparavant, elle ne décelait que de l'ombre, elle arrivait désormais à distinguer les contours de ses chaussures. En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que le couloir prenait fin. Etrangement, elle avait l'impression de vivre un cliché : au bout du long tunnel noir, une intense lumière blanche, symbole de la paix. De la paix ? Ou de la mort ? Lily ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir mais elle avait l'intuition que connaître avec certitude la fin de cette phrase pourrait changer le déroulement des prochains jours. Mais plus l'éblouissante lumière se rapprochait, plus le mot lui échappait, plus l'angoisse s'accaparait d'elle et plus l'envie de partir dans la direction inverse s'insinuait en elle. 

Mais elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour, elle devait faire face à son destin alternatif. 

Elle franchit le pas de la porte de métal cerclée de bois en compagnie de James et fut instantanément inondée de lumière. Par réflexe, leurs mains se cherchèrent et s'accrochèrent. Alors que les taches de couleur disparaissaient peu à peu de leur vue, ils s'aperçurent qu'aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence. 

Ils se retournèrent et ne virent plus le mangemort qui les avait poussé jusqu'à la salle. Intrigués et de plus en plus angoissés, James et Lily s'échangèrent un regard et embrassèrent la pièce d'un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait rien à voir. La lumière cachait tout. Elle formait un brouillard fin…si fin qu'on aurait pu le comparer à un nuage de poussière d'étoile.

Lily se sentit rassurée par ce qui s'offrait à elle. Mais lorsqu'elle observa James pour lui sourire, elle remarqua que son compagnon n'avait pas quitté sa nervosité. Il semblait s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un surgisse à tout moment. Sa main tremblait dans celle de Lily. Il sentait ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir. Elle était tout à fait dans l'ambiance douce et délicate que lui suggérait imperceptiblement la brume.

" Potter. " 

Lily porta ses mains à ses oreilles, lâchant James au passage. Ce murmure strident lui avait percé les tympans. Et lui rappelaient inconsciemment une scène qu'elle allait vivre dans quelques années.

" Pousse-toi idiote ! " 

Lily fut parcourue d'un frisson violent. Cette voix, elle l'avait dans la tête. Cette voix, son fils l'avait dans la tête. Et c'est lui qui le lui avait transmise sans le vouloir au souvenir de la berceuse qu'elle allait chanter à son bébé.

Une silhouette terrifiante était apparue comme par magie au milieu de la brume.

" Eh bien Potter, je vois que tu es plus résistant à ce sort basique de Charme, murmura la voix inhumainement aiguë. " 

James attrapa la main de Lily rapidement, sans lâcher Lord Voldemort des yeux. Lily ne cessait de frissonner et n'avait qu'une envie : hurler sa peur et s'enfuir en courant. Mais Lily était une Gryffondor, et elle n'allait pas se laisser aller à la lâcheté au moment où, le plus dans sa vie, elle avait besoin de courage.

" Tu t'es fait une petite amie, à ce que je vois, poursuivit le mage noir en observant de ses yeux horriblement carmins Lily. Une Weasley. " 

Son visage s'étira en un sourire sans lèvres et qui ressemblait plus à une grimace de films d'horreur qu'autre chose.

" Je ne suis pas une Weasley, déclara Lily en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. " 

James approuva et porta sa main libre à son front. Il souleva une mèche de cheveux, laissant voir sa peau sans imperfections, sans cicatrice.

Lord Voldemort écarta ses bras comme s'il invoquait une puissance extérieure. Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme deux billes de sang. Puis, un sourire malsain s'étira sur son visage.

" James Potter et Lily Evans, le retour, dit-il. " 

James ne bougea pas, obligeant Lily de faire de même en la tenant étroitement.

" J'imagine que votre fils arrogant ne vous pas parlé de votre futur, ayant trop peur que des immatures tels que vous changent le passé. Alors je vais vous raconter l'histoire de ma vie. " 

James secoua la tête.

" Inutile, nous sommes au courant. " 

Voldemort eut une mimique faussement étonnée.

" Tiens donc. Potter aurait-il eu envie d'un changement dans sa vie ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il en a assez de jouer à cache-cache avec moi ? " " Il faudra lui demander la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez tous les deux, proposa Lily, sarcastique. Vous n'avez pas un déjeuner prévu dans deux jours ? " " Evans…quel humour, répliqua Voldemort. Pourtant tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité. " 

Il leva sa main et fit apparaître une boule verte qui semblait être faite d'électricité, d'énergie et de serpents. Lily se figea. Elle connaissait ce sortilège, et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux.

***

POP

Ils étaient arrivés. Harry reconnu tout de suite les lieux. Le cimetière plus bas n'avait plus rien d'effrayant, de jour. Mais il ne se rappelait que trop bien de l'ambiance terrifiante qui y régnait en Juin dernier. Devant eux s'élevait une grande bâtisse, que Harry avait déjà vu, mais il ne se souvenait plus où.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette, et, d'un sort, ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Puis, ils entrèrent un par un. Dès que la porte se referma, Harry porta sa main à son front.

" Voldemort est ici ? demanda Sirius. " " Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Mais ma cicatrice brûle plus que d'habitude. " 

Dumbledore leur fit signe de se taire et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers une grande porte. Harry l'attrapa par le bras. Il secoua la tête pour lui signifier que Voldemort n'était pas là, ni lui, ni ses mangemorts. Sa douleur avait considérablement baissé. De plus, il s'était remémoré le rêve qu'il avait fait plus d'un an auparavant. Il s'était retrouvé dans cette grande maison et avait parcouru des couloirs avant d'aboutir à une salle à manger.

Dumbledore accéda tout à coup à son cerveau.

" Harry, dirige-nous s'il te plaît, lui dit-il par télépathie. " 

Harry acquiesça, encore troublé de cette intrusion si soudaine dans ses pensées. Il se concentra et tenta de retrouver le chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, et après un parcours silencieux dans la pénombre, ils atteignirent une porte close.

Dumbledore passa devant le groupe d'adolescents et ouvrit la porte brusquement, sans se servir de sa baguette, ni de ses mains.

Harry se précipita à la suite de son mentor, mais s'arrêta rapidement : la pièce était vide. Personne n'y avait été depuis un certain temps, semblait-il. La cheminée était complètement froide et la poussière recouvrait les sièges. Pourtant, la cicatrice de Harry ne cessait de brûler.

" Professeur, il y a forcément quelqu'un ! dit-il en tenant sa main contre son front. " " Je ne crois pas, répondit le directeur. Nous avons fait fausse-route. J'aurais du le prévoir, cette maison ne devait plus servir de cachette à Lord Voldemort depuis longtemps, étant donné que nous en étions au courant. " 

Harry soupira. Et où pourraient-ils chercher maintenant ?

" Ce n'est pas un problème, dit Hermione. Nous pouvons utiliser un détecteur de magie noire. " 

C'est ainsi qu'ils transplanèrent à nouveau, se laissant guider par un réducteur de magie blanche. L'objet ressemblait à un petit âtre de cheminée où crépitait un feu minuscule. De là émanait une douce chaleur mais parfois s'infiltraient des courants de souffle froid.

Ils atterrirent au milieu d'un bois sombre. Ginny fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha un peu plus d'Harry. De leur côté, Hermione et Ron étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, et Remus et Sirius se jetaient des regards inquiets. A l'affût du moindre son inhabituel, ils sursautèrent lorsqu'une branche craqua sous les pieds de Ron.

POP

Ils se retournèrent brusquement, le cœur d'Harry battant la chamade.

" Severus, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Dumbledore en voyant Rogue apparaître devant eux. " " Poudlard est attaqué, Monsieur le Directeur. Des mangemorts, des centaines de mangemorts. " 

Rogue essayait manifestement de garder son calme mais ses poings le trahissaient. D'autant plus que la marque sombre que le professeur portait sur son bras gauche était devenue rouge sang, signe que Voldemort s'amusait à le torturer. Lorsque Rogue s'aperçut que sa manche était à peine relevée, il la remis rapidement en place, en jetant un regard méfiant à Harry.

" Je suis désolé, dit Dumbledore au Clan incomplet des huit, mais je dois retourner à Poudlard. Beaucoup d'élèves sont en danger, je ne peux pas rester ici. J'envoie tout de suite un professeur vous accompagner. Bonne chance. " 

Puis, les deux adultes disparurent. Les adolescents, seuls, se regardèrent, effrayés. Harry sortit sa baguette magique.

" Je crois que nous n'avons aucune alternative, dit-il, résigné. Autant se guider par notre douleur. " 

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, perdus.

" Harry, ta cicatrice ne brûle plus, objecta Hermione. " 

Harry ferma les yeux, ennuyé. En effet, son signe extérieur de magie ne s'enflammait plus comme dans le manoir des Jedusor. Lorsqu'il souleva à nouveau ses paupières, Remus et Sirius étaient déjà partis de leur côté. Harry se dépêcha de les rejoindre, entraînant Ginny par la main.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? leur cria-t-il. " 

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et répondit sur le même ton :

" James et Lily ne vont pas bien, nous devons agir vite. " 

Ils tenaient à la main le détecteur de magie noire et se dirigeaient en fonction des variations de la flamme de droite. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche parmi les arbres touffus, ils aboutirent à une cabane délabrée. Sans attendre plus, ils pénétrèrent avec fracas dans la petite maison de bois, découvrant un repaire peu banal.

Un sorcier à l'allure sombre se tenait devant un chaudron fumant. Il posa ses yeux noirs exorbités sur chacun de ses visiteurs et un rictus déforma son visage. Il attrapa un bocal, plongea sa main crochue dedans et lança de la poussière blanche sur eux, éclatant d'un rire sinistre. Ils n'eurent pas le réflexe de se baisser et reçurent la substance en plein dans leur nez. Chacun se mit à éternuer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry, les larmes aux yeux, brandit sa baguette et prononça entre deux éternuements 'finite incantatem' mais rien ne se produisit. Le sorcier continuait de rire de façon macabre en dansant autour de son unique table de métal. Harry commençait à trouver la situation très drôle. Un rire rauque sortit de sa gorge alors que son nez picotait toujours.

Aussitôt, l'homme se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, ne laissant voir que du blanc. Et il poussa un cri perçant qui vrillèrent les tympans d'Harry. Puis, son corps explosa en mille et un morceaux. Harry, horrifié, observa ses compagnons, qui n comprenaient pas plus que lui.

" Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Ginny en se frottant vigoureusement le nez. " " Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, perplexe. J'ai éclaté de rire parce qu'il était franchement ridicule et il a explosé. " 

Remus haussa les sourcils, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Il s'approcha du chaudron et renifla l'odeur que dégageait la substance bleue. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers des livres étalés au sol. Puis, il brandit un ouvrage d'un air triomphant :

" Métissages entre créatures magiques ! déclara-t-il. " 

Mais la citation n'eut que pour effet de les troubler encore plus.

" Voyons, ce sorcier n'était pas un homme à part entière, reprit Remus. L'un de ses parents devait être un épouvantard. Et puisque l'épouvantard n'a pas de forme particulière, le sorcier a du garder l'apparence de son autre parent. " 

Harry grimaça. Comment pouvait-on concevoir un enfant avec un épouvantard ? A la mine de ses amis, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul dégoûté.

***

James observa avec effroi Voldemort créer une boule de magie verte. Il ignorait la nature de ce sortilège, mais venant du Mage Noir, ce ne devait pas être un cadeau de Noël avec quelques semaines de retard. Il tourna sa main vers James et Lily et, soudain, la boule se dirigea avec une vitesse surnaturelle vers eux. A moins d'un mètre des deux Gryffondors, elle se divisa en deux, formant deux petites balles semblant être formée de la même manière. Puis, elles percutèrent les adolescents.

James sentit un poids s'écraser dans sa poitrine. Il tomba au sol, tentant en vain de reprendre son souffle. Puis, une substance visqueuse parcourut l'intérieur de son corps. Paniqué et totalement troublé par le phénomène, James se concentra pour se reprendre en main. Mais rien ne se produisit. En revanche, la boule continuait de faire son effet :

Une chaleur proche de l'insupportable s'était emparé de lui. Et il sentait son sang se souiller, se remplir d'un liquide inconnu, d'un liquide qu'il ne voulait pas posséder. Très vite, le sang parvint à son cerveau. Et ledit cerveau sembla s'incendier, étouffer et s'étrangler en même temps.

James vivait une torture insoutenable. Un hurlement étouffé s'échappa du plus profond de sa gorge. Puis, aussi rapidement que c'était venu, la douleur cessa.

Courbaturé, il leva lentement la tête. Ebloui par la lumière, il plissa les yeux. Un rire dénué de joie résonna dans la grande salle.

" Parfait, parfait, dit Voldemort. C'est encore mieux que ce que je croyais. Vos gentils amis vont se précipiter ici et tout ira pour le mieux après ça. Je pourrais enfin régner sur le monde comme je le souhaite depuis un demi-siècle. " 

James rétracta les épaules. Tout allait se renverser. Tout allait changer. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

***

Harry transplana à Pré-Au-Lard, toujours en compagnie de ses amis. Alors qu'ils approchaient de Poudlard, espérant porter main forte aux professeurs - au risque de délaisser les trois disparus -, la douleur de la cicatrice de Harry se mit à baisser d'intensité.

" Arrêtez ! dit-il soudain. Il faut aller de l'autre côté. " 

Tout à coup, Sirius et Remus s'effondrèrent à terre, poussant des cris de souffrance qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu auparavant. Terrifiés, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione fixaient leurs amis se tordre au sol, leurs corps secoués de spasmes incontrôlables.

" Que se passe-t-il ? cria alors Hermione, les yeux exorbités. " " Il se passe que Lily et James ont de sérieux problèmes, répondit Harry. " " Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Ginny, angoissée. " " Je ne sais pas, Gin', répondit Ron en la prenant dans les bras, bien que manifestement, elle aurait aimé se retrouver dans ceux d'Harry. " " Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Voyez quand je me suis étouffé, Mme Pomfresh n'a rien pu faire pour vous, dit Harry, désolé. " 

D'un coup, les cris des adolescents cessèrent. Et Remus et Sirius se relevèrent, comme si de rien n'était, une grimace sur chacun de leur visage indiquant seulement l'inhabituel de la situation.

" Ca va ? se précipita Harry. " " Il y a cinq secondes, non, répondit Remus, posé, mais maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci. " " Et si on se mettait à la recherche de James et Lily maintenant ? suggéra Sirius. " 

Harry, perplexe de si peu de gravité, s'empressa de leur indiquer son intuition :

" Ma cicatrice a plus brûlé du côté de Derviche et Bang qu'à l'entrée de Poudlard, expliqua-t-il. " " Voldemort aurait établi un repaire à Pré-Au-Lard ? Conclut Sirius, stupéfait. " " Ca concorde, dit lentement Hermione. Ça explique pourquoi ils ont été enlevés d'une façon si spontanée. Voldemort trouve peut-être ça plus pratique, de se trouver plus près de Poudlard. " " Et souvenez-vous, lorsqu'on venait d'arriver en l'an 2000, leur rappela Remus, Harry a eu mal à sa cicatrice dans le bureau de Dumbledore. " " En route, alors, fit Ron. " 

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus et Sirius se mirent en marche dans le village. Harry peinait de plus en plus, parce que sa cicatrice brûlait d'intensité croissante. Hermione et Ron n'avaient même plus besoin de se concentrer pour identifier la douleur, elle venait désormais d'elle-même. Alors eux non plus n'étaient pas dans un état de bien-être. Quant à Remus et Sirius, ils s'inquiétaient énormément en ressentant l'angoisse de James et Lily. Finalement, Ginny leur fut d'une grande aide, puisqu'elle les réconfortait, les dynamisait et leur redonnait du courage.

Enfin, alors que la douleur semblait atteindre son paroxysme, ils se retrouvèrent devant une énorme bâtisse. Ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres derrière la montagne, et, à force de contourner, s'étaient retrouvés juste au dessus de Poudlard. Avec une vue sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Pourtant, de ce même bureau, rien n'apparaissait. Harry avait entendu Hermione dire quelque chose à ce propos. Des endroits peuvent être invisibles pour ceux qui ne savent pas s'y rendre. Anxieux comme jamais, ils se rapprochèrent de la haute porte fabriquée avec une substance magique inconnue.

Les adolescents se regardèrent, ne sachant pas que faire, ou ne voulant pas savoir.

" Qui se dévoue ? demanda Ron. " " Moi, dit Harry d'une voix chevrotante. Ce sont mes parents. Et Draco n'est plus un rival. " 

Sirius et Remus, s'ils furent étonnés par la remarque, ne le montrèrent pas. Harry dépassa ses amis, et se planta devant la porte. Il sentait que dès qu'il l'aurait ouverte, sa vie basculerait.

Il leva une main tremblante vers la poignée de bronze et la pressa d'un coup sec. Puis, il entra dans le bâtiment.

Une immense salle. Vide. Tout ce qu'il y a de moins rempli. Tout ce qu'il y a de moins illuminé. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sordide et inattendu.

****

Fin du chapitre !

Bon il était un peu space ce chapitre ! Difficile à écrire aussi, et moins long que d'habitude… à vous de me dire si ça valait le coup quand même !

****

Clem : un des meilleurs, le chapitre 29 ? Tu trouves toi ? parce qu'il y avait plus de violence, ou de mystère, peut-être ? Si c'est ça, je pense que tu seras comblé par la suite ! 

L'idée de faire mal à Draco est venue logiquement, faut pas s'en prendre à moi mais à ma logique ! ^^ Comment ça tu aimes de moins en moins Harry ? Faut pas dire ça à la fan-on-peut-pas-plus d'Harry ! et je vais toucher à Harry autant que je veux, c'est sûr, mais je te garantis pas de laisser les Maraudeurs et Draco tranquilles ! Et pis, on me donne pas d'ordre, à moi lol ! Merci !!!

****

Ayla : bien sûr que tu peux m'appeler Crys ! mais sans H au milieu si possible ! T'as jamais vu quelqu'un aussi doué ? ah, ça ça m'étonnerait quand même ! C'est très possible et carrément obligatoire ! Ma référence, c'est toujours la même : Alohomora. Là, tu peux dire j'ai jamais vu qqun aussi doué ! mais moi…#^_^# T'as pleuré à certains endroits ? Dis-moi où !!! Ca m'aide beaucoup ça ! J'arrive à faire passer des tonnes d'émotions ? alors ça, c'est super gentil parce que c'est ce que je m'applique à faire. De plus en plus de gens me le disent alors ça doit être vrai lol ! Et je sais que je mérite mon surnom, mais je ne PEUX pas mettre plus d'un chapitre à la fois, désolée !! Ca me prend déjà beaucoup de temps donc… Bizz et merci !

****

SeveRogue : mais si, mais si, tu peux te jeter à mes pieds ! (eh, au fait, je vais passer pour une inculte, mais, voudrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne concernant le fameux Dave Grohl ?)

Mais si, mais si, tu t'es incliné, c'est marqué noir sur bleu ! 

Donc, d'après ce que j'en ai compris (et il a fallu décrypter !), ma fin de chapitre 28 n'était pas SI mauvaise, parce que mon chapitre 29 était bon ? Mais non, tu as utilisé le mot (je cite) 'excellente' ! Donc, encore une fois, tu me flattes ! Et tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, niveau chapitre ? Bon point pour moi, alors !

Ouais, je t'assure que Stars a de l'excellente came ! et ne fais pas cette tête-là, ce n'est pas la 1e droguée aux reviews que tu rencontres, si ? 

Ayayay… ton beau cadeau de Noël a tout de même du retard… eh oui, j'en suis profondément désolée… reporte-toi aux raisons de début de chapitre, va ! Ose dire que ma raison équivaut en valeur au poids des cerveaux de Crabbe et Goyle réunis !

Merci bien, bouffon du roi (quel roi ?) !

****

Sarah : ouais, je sais, ça a étonné tout le monde, la réaction d'Harry. J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, tu as compris pourquoi ! Il faut dire que je l'ai assez expliqué encore au chapitre 29 mais bon… Pour Draco, moi non plus je n'aime pas les voir souffrir… en tant que lectrice… parce qu'en tant qu'auteur, j'ai tendance à être assez sadique, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Merci beaucoup !!

****

Fany-F-N-O-D-C : LOL ! T'as désespéré pour un jour de retard ? Heureusement que t'étais en ligne quand t'as appris le retard de cette semaine alors !! ^_^

*Ben moi, je vais te dire, je veux arriver à finir le plus rapidement cette fic, au cas où le tome 5 sorte… d'ailleurs, s'il sort avant au Canada… lol ! #^_^#

*Ouais, elles étaient minables, mes infos, mais celles d'hier étaient mieux, non ? J'ai TOUT dit ! Enfin, t'es partie un peu avant, mais je peux te dire que j'ai été harcelée !! Elles savent pas tout, il leur reste ZE mystère de fin (la phrase de Draco, quoi) mais bon… la prochaine fic ? ben ouais, je me demande si je vais la commencer un jour…ça me désespère de plus en plus (JE VAIS TROP GALLERER !!!)

*Eh ouais, t'as compris que la recommandation était intéressante ! Maintenant tu SAIS pourquoi ! Bouh… ça casse le suspense…é__è

*Ouais, Voldie a eu une petite surprise, dans ce chapitre. Il s'attendait à Harry et Ginny et voilà qu'il voit des revenants ! Qu'il a lui-même tué ! Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de le troubler tant que ça, si ?

*T'as toujours pas compris la réaction d'Harry ? C'est compréhensible, pourtant. Enfin, là, il s'est un peu repris.

*Ouais, c'est vrai que le choix est compliqué… j'ai essayé de mettre le plus d'opinions différentes possibles.

*Pour info, Draco a refusé de devenir mangemort dans le chapitre 15. On l'a vu dans la prémonition de Harry, tu te rappelles pas ?

*Je décris bien le Doloris ? Ah ben tant mieux ! Et le crucifix ?

*soupir de soulagement* ah ouais, c clair, je suis soulagée que personne ne soit choqué (en tk, personne ne me l'a dit) de mes convictions contre-religion que j'ai intégrées.

*un mauvais pressentiment pour la fameuse phrase… je dois te dire si tu as raison ou pas ? A ton avis ?

*eh oui, je fait une fin en cliff à chaque fois, maintenant. On est dans l'action, je peux pas faire autrement. Même dans le drame, je pourrais pas faire autrement (tu as remarqué que je donne des indices partout au moins ?)

*ouais, finalement, ça tournait pas temps en rond que ça. Pourtant, de la façon dont je l'avais prévu, ça aurait du le faire. Ben, tant mieux finalement ! lol !

*ça va mieux alors ? bon, tant mieux, pasque c'est les fêtes, faut avoir l'esprit féerique, tout ça, quoi ! remarque, avec ce chapitre, il sera pas si féerique que ça ! ^^

*tu crois que j'ai réussi à montrer que Draco est toujours Draco ? Qu'il est serpentard et fier de l'être sans pour autant devenir mangemort ?

*Johanna, c'est Hermichocos, tu savais pas ? Ben maintenant tu le sais. Et si elle s'est faite passer pour la meilleure amie de Gin, c'est pour s'approcher de Harry, t'as raison. Je te le certifie mais je ne le mettrais pas dans un chapitre. Pour moi, c'était tout simple. Comme je t'ai dit hier, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

*mais non, j'ai pas perdu du temps à lire ta review ! et elle était constructive !! 

*eh ouais, t'as deviné, j'ai ensorcelé le site pour qu'on ne puisse pas me remercier. Par contre, je peux remercier les reviewers. Et là, je peux pas faire autrement vu tous les compliments que tu me fais !! MERCI MA FANY-M-F-N-O-A-M (ma fan n°1 à moi)

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !

** **

Luna : bon ben tant mieux si t'as remarqué que j'ai mis mon orgueil de côté en te dédiant un chapitre alors que tu m'accuses une fois sur deux de plagiat. Après tout, tu continues à me mettre des reviews, non ? alors, merci.

****

Winky : je plaisantais ! je sais bien que tu ne t'es pas sentie obligée de me laisser une review ! ouais, je sais, j'ai un sens de l'humour particulier. Surtout que sur le net, on le perçoit vraiment bizarrement. Lol ! ouais, j'ai commencé ma fic le 15 Août. Ça commence à dater, non ? Je suis pas vraiment bilingue, j'étudie l'anglais, je me débrouille mais bon… j'ai pas trop envie de la traduire, parce que d'après ce que je sais, ça serait pas la seule fic où les Maraudeurs vont dans le futur… mais bon, c'est sympa de me le suggérer ! ^^

Alors, voyons tes moments favoris…

*ouais, Dray est là… et c'est bien de Lucius dont il parlait en disant 'l'autre crétin'

*t'as raison, que ferait-on sans Rogue ?

*si je fais vraiment ma prochaine fic, elle sera bien plus humoristique que celle-là…

MERCI BCP ! ! !

****

Bouboule26 : deux chapitres d'un coup ? ah ben tant mieux si ça t'a plu ! Merci !

****

Michoc : kikoo ma chtite animatrice préférée !

*eh non, c'était pas magie noire/magie blanche. D'ailleurs, tu vois j'ai changé le titre, mais celui d'avant reflétait bien ce que je voulais faire passer. Tu vois, la lumière qui représente pas forcément le bien… tout ça quoi…

*ah ouais ! j'ai bien réussi à montrer que c'était encore Draco alors !!! cool ! lol !

*ton chéri ? ? ? eh, t'étais en week-end quand t'as écrit ça non ? ? ? pfff… mais t'as raison, il est pas égoïste, il sait que ses parents sont morts, c'est tout.

*eh ouais, je sais, c'était vraiment gore, le crucifix. Moi aussi je l'ai imaginé et j'ai reproduit exactement ce que j'imaginais.

*l'humour incrusté dans les parties drames ? c'est comme ça que je m'imagine la vie. Après tout, tu vas pas bien, la mort t'entoure et tout, il y a toujours l'humour qui te fait rire. C'est ce qui te sauves, en quelque sorte, non ?

*faut pas TROP s'inquiéter pour James et Lily, pour l'instant. rah… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je t'ai pas assez donné d'indices hier ? ?

*ah non, je t'ai demandé si tu voulais un indice sur la nouvelle ou l'ancienne fic, t'as choisi celle-là ! je vais pas te donner sur chaque aussi ! non mais j'hallucine !! lol !

*Harry a un côté noir, mais on ne va pas le revoir. Ou bien si on le revoit, ce sera par pur feeling

*moi aussi je t'adoooooooooore ma puce ! Bizzzzz et merci !

****

Stars : kikoooo ma Cath ! Ahlala… je crois que tu as raté un grand moment hier dans l'historique des folles de mes lecteurs/reviewers… eh ouais, si tu veux savoir, renseigne-toi auprès de Joe, Wose ou Fany ! ^_^

*ouaisouaisouais….depuis quand tu as le droit de m'appeler Cwistal, hein ?? tends tes doigts ! sisi, tends tes doigts devant moi ! SHLACK !

*ben ouais, tu garde ton trône ! Mais tu sais bien que yen a plein qui le lorgnent alors fais gaffe !

*ehhhhh ! mais pleure pas !! é__è j'y peux rien si ya pas de suite… la fin est prévue depuis le début, je vais pas tout détruire. Et c'est vraiment pas dans l'esprit, je suis désolée… ah oui, les 8 chapitres, je les ai étendus au maximum ! j'aurais pu en faire 4 !

*eh oui, pour les infos supplémentaires, faudrait qu'on puisse se croiser un de ces jours sur msn !

*ok, alors je t'intègre dans le chapitre 33 ! j'ai besoin de pas mal de persos pour ce chapitre-là mais vous aurez pas un rôle important (ah ben ouais, j'en ai recruté une autre !). ou bien vous serez juste mentionnées ou bien vous aurez un petit dialogue.

*eh ! heureusement que t'es pas dans ma tête ! j'aurais du mal à vivre avec 3 personnalités ! lol ! Mais t'as raison en pensant que c un mauvais présage… (ahah ! indice !)

*eh si, chtite Cath, y aura plus que des cliffs ! sauf p-e au tout dernier chapitre lol !

*Voldie le méchant pas beau qui est tombé dans une piscine rempli de   
peinture blanche et ses bouffes crevés LOL ! ça c'est bien trouvé ! on se complète bien !

*réecrire la Bible ? très peu pour moi, merci ! LOL ! !^^

*tu ne comprends pas Harry ? Toujours pas ? rah… et avec ce chapitre, tu le comprends mieux ?

*rah.. mais je sais que t'aime pas les cliff ! mais tu devrais être habituée maintenant, ça doit faire 25 cliffs que je fais en une fic !

*oula…en effet, t'es généreuse dans tes compliments, là ! je crois que ta came augmente de qualité ! lol !

*ses crevettes masquées ? ? ? ? ? LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! ! ! ! t'arrêteras jamais de m'étonner toi !

*MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'TADORE MA CHTITE CATHWINE (ça le fait, non ?)

****

Marika Jedusor : je ne donne pas de faux-espoirs, c tout ce que je peux dire ! merci !

****

Wose Pottew : kikoooo ma Wose ! ben alors, t'es partie bien vite ! tu pensais à Mickey, c ça ? LOOOOLL ! tu sais que j'adore te taquiner !

*nononon, j'ai pas perdu les pédales, je t'assure ! c un cliff comme les autres !

*oh… le joli smiley ç_ç ça le fait ! !

*nah, c'était pas dans ce chapitre, c dans le 32. Mais je t'assure, c pas Draco !

*rah… mais je peux plus te répondre maintenant je t'ai déjà donné tous les indices nécessaires ! Pour la promesse d'Harry, c'est l'énigme de fin !!

*ben non, c'était nécessaire cette crucifixion ! lol ! toujours nécessaire, c'est mon excuse de base ! lol !

*pour ton frère, essaie de le pottériser ! un de plus !

*mais non… j'ai dit Peter rumine PEUT-ETRE sa vengeance, mais il faut se douter de rien ! ^^

*je rêve ou tu m'as remercié ? ? ? ? ? MAIS CA VA PAS DU TOUT CA !

*Bizzzz et VIGILEANCE CONSTANTE ma Wose pwéféwée ! Mewci !

****

Fleur : ahlala… ZE phrase qui permets de résoudre tout ! et justement, pour cette raison, je ne dirais rien dessus ! même les petites privilégiées qui ont des indices n'ont pas su m'amadouer pour trouver la solution ! bizz et merci !

****

Yoann : bon ben merci !

****

Linalyna : eh non, les soins de Draco ont déjà été administrés ! Je suis désolée de l'avoir fait souffrir, mais c'est la vie ! moi, j'étais allée à Gosier, comme tous les touristes, quoi ! Mais on a fait un peu le tour. Et j'habite dans le sud ouest de la France. Pour l'inscription sur le site, pas besoin d'attendre le mail de confirmation. Et puis, maintenant, ça fait une semaine, tu dois l'avoir reçu non ? NE ME REMERCIE PAS ! ! c'est une règle d'or ! ! C'est à moi de remercier les reviewers : merci !

****

Mimi Granger : ah, si tu ne sais pas que je suis sadique avec les persos, tu ne sais rien de moi ! lol ! je ne t'expliquerais pas la phrase parce que c'est TRES important ! merci ! !

****

Majandra : Non, Harry ne va pas mourir ! Merci !

****

Ccilia : Merci et voilà la suite (du retard, ouais, je sais !)

****

Audrey : ct assez rapide pour toi ? Merci !

****

Waterlillie : merci beaucoup beaucoup !

Voilà, JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ! ! Je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre, je l'écrirais quand j'aurais le temps ! Surtout qu'il ne sera pas simple ! 

Bizz !

Crystal

  



	31. Et tournoie

J'ai une annonce à faire ! Je tiens à vous remercier, vous lecteurs (et non pas l'inverse, hein ?) à continuer à suivre ma fiction, parce qu'elle est tout de même assez longue ! J'en suis déjà au 31e chapitre, et je me rappelle du début comme si c'était hier (petite larme nostalgique ^^). Et puis, on dirait qu'elle continue à vous plaire vu le nombre de reviews et votre enthousiasme. alors : MERCI ! et bonne année !  
  
Je suis désolée du très grand retard ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur (de fichiers perdus, de disque dur grillé. () et évidement, avec les fêtes. En tout cas, me revoilà, prête à écrire un nouveau chapitre !  
  
Je précise que ce chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Mylène Farmer. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette chanteuse, allez télécharger quelques chansons !!! Pour ceux qui connaissent, sachez que tous les prochains chapitres seront des citations de cette merveilleuse chanteuse. Autre chose : ce n'est pas sans rapport avec elle que je porte ce pseudo. n'est-ce pas, Siria ?  
  
Eh bien, cette fois, ce chapitre est dédié à ma tite Fany FNOAM !! Parce que, comme l'indique son tout nouveau pseudo, c'est ma fan number one ! Merci de toutes tes reviews ma puce, merci en particulier de la dernière qui m'a tellement touchée, merci de t'être annoncée fan alors que rien ne le laissait prévoir, merci d'avoir revendiquer ton statut de FNOAM, merci de continuer à lire, merci de me conseiller et de supporter mes insupportables blagues, merci de chatter avec moi même quand tu es malade ou que tu n'en as tout simplement pas envie, merci tout simplement ! Je t'adore !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : James et Lily ont disparu, ainsi que Draco. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore partent à leur recherche. Ils commencent par le Manoir des Jedusor, où ils ne trouvent personne. Puis, leur indicateur de magie noire les mène dans une forêt. Rogue transplane à leurs côtés et annonce que Poudlard est attaqué par des centaines de Mangemorts, et que Dumbledore doit venir. Le directeur part donc en leur promettant l'arrivée d'un professeur pour les aider. Les sorciers continuent leur recherche, qui débouche sur une cabane, habitée par un homme mi sorcier mi épouvantard, qui explose dès que Harry éclate de rire. Enfin, ils reviennent à Pré-Au-Lard et après un long chemin, découvrent une bâtisse surplombant le village, ainsi que Poudlard. Mais lorsqu'ils y rentrent, ils sont surpris de constater à quel point la maison est vide et sombre.  
  
Chapitre 31 : Et tournoie.  
  
Harry était troublé. Il s'était attendu à une entrée fracassante dans un lieu renfermé, où on saurait immédiatement que Lord Voldemort y résidait.  
  
Et tout ce qu'ils découvraient était une immense salle vide. Complètement vide. Comme si jamais personne n'y avait mis les pieds. Comme si l'architecte avait décidé de ne pas l'habiter au dernier moment. Comme si elle était abandonnée.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione, attendant une réponse d'Harry. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, hésitant. »  
  
« On ne devrait pas chercher si quelque chose a mis les pieds ici ? suggéra Sirius. »  
  
« C'est une idée, approuva Ron. »  
  
Ils se mirent donc à arpenter la pièce, à fureter dans les moindres recoins. Harry commençait à désespérer lorsque Remus poussa un cri de victoire.  
  
« Ici ! cria-t-il. »  
  
Tous le rejoignirent en vitesse. Remus était à genoux devant un mur blanc cassé, la main sur un anneau minuscule qui dépassait du sol.  
  
« Qui aurait installé un anneau ici. demanda Ron. »  
  
« .si ce n'est pour ouvrir un passage secret ? compléta Hermione. »  
  
Ils approuvèrent. Harry s'installa à côté de Remus et tenta de retirer l'anneau du sol. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était bel et bien ancré. Sirius l'aida, ainsi que Ron, puis Remus. Et l'anneau ne bougeait pas d'un dixième de baguette magique.  
  
« Excusez-moi, les garçons, fit Ginny d'une voix douce. Vous n'avez pas pensé à utiliser la magie ? »  
  
Harry regarda ses amis, stupéfait. Non, il n'y avait pas pensé !  
  
« Alohomora ! dit Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur l'anneau. »  
  
Aussitôt, la dalle dans laquelle l'anneau était enterré se décala dans un bruit d'outre-tombe, manquant de faire tomber les garçons. Et un passage s'ouvrit.  
  
« Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! conclut Hermione avec son sourire je-suis- la-meilleure. »  
  
Sirius secoua la tête, désolé.  
  
« Qui passe en premier ? demanda-t-il. »  
  
« Je me dévoue, soupira Harry en constatant le manque de volontaire. Et on appelle ça des Gryffondors. »  
  
« Pitié, on dirait Malfoy, gémit Ron. Et si on y allait tous ensemble ? »  
  
« On n'a pas la place de passer. C'est déjà juste pour passer à trois ! remarqua Sirius. »  
  
« Alors on passe à trois, trancha Remus. Deux garçons, une fille. »  
  
Ron, Harry et Ginny durent donc sauter dans la pénombre en premier. Suivis de Hermione, Remus et Sirius.  
  
Harry se sentit aspiré par le gouffre et une crainte l'envahit. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. Mais cette fois, malgré ses cinq amis qui l'accompagnaient, il savait que Voldemort - au paroxysme de sa puissance - serait là, et qu'il l'attendait. Moony leur avait dit que la peur de l'inconnu était plus forte que la peur du connu. Après réflexion, il ne savait pas si sa théorie était fondée. Il n'était pas prêt à livrer bataille une fois de plus. Trop de gens étaient morts. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses amie en plus. Mais il était trop tard pour y songer maintenant. Puisque tous s'étaient désormais retrouvés dans un long couloir sombre et humide.  
  
« Aïe. »  
  
« Ca va Ginny ? demanda Harry. »  
  
« Oui, mais je suis vraiment mal à l'aise. Ca me rappelle trop la chambre des secrets, répondit Ginny. »  
  
« Lumos ! »  
  
Aussitôt, un jet de lumière éclaira l'endroit. Aveuglés un moment, le silence les submergea.  
  
« Allez, il ne faut pas traîner, dit Harry. Ma cicatrice brûle plus faiblement, Voldemort doit être loin. »  
  
Ils parcoururent sans parler le long couloir sombre. Au bout d'une demi- heure, ils aboutirent à un croisement. Trois voies s'offraient à eux.  
  
« Vous sentez cette odeur ? s'épouvanta Ron. »  
  
« Ca sent le renfermé, dit Remus. »  
  
« Normal, regardez ce qui nous entoure, répondit Hermione. Nous sommes au plein centre de la montagne. »  
  
En effet, le tunnel était creusé dans la pierre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on décide ? demanda alors Ginny. »  
  
« Ca me paraît difficile de choisir une seule voie, répondit Sirius. »  
  
« On peut prendre les trois, proposa Ron. »  
  
« Et se mettre par deux ? Oui, pourquoi pas, admit Hermione. »  
  
« Et pour se contacter, on s'appelle par télépathie, ok ? dit Harry. »  
  
« Je crois que c'est bon pour tout le monde, conclut Remus. Vous vous rappelez tous de la formule ? »  
  
Les membres du petit groupe approuvèrent et se séparèrent. Remus et Sirius prirent le chemin de gauche, Hermione et Ron celui du milieu et Harry et Ginny celui de droite.  
  
***  
  
James et Lily somnolaient dans leur cellule. Les courbatures provoquées par la douleur de la boule d'énergie se faisaient encore sentir. Draco, quand à lui, réfléchissait dans son coin, traçant parfois des symboles avec sa baguette. Tout à coup, la porte du grenier s'ouvrit bruyamment. Et encore une fois, ils furent traînés sans pitié à travers le couloir sombre et atteignirent la grande salle illuminée. Mais cette fois, ils étaient trois. Et cette fois, les Mangemorts étaient tous là.  
  
« Ils arrivent, murmura Voldemort en les regardant. Bientôt, vos 'sauveurs' seront là. Et nous verrons alors quelle magie est la plus puissante. »  
  
Lily ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il y avait de quoi puisque les plus sanguinaires mages noirs de l'époque étaient réunis autour d'elle. Mais plus inquiétant encore, ses amis étaient en danger. Elle ne préférait même pas songer à l'étrange phrase de Draco.  
  
« Mais puisque votre mort est assurée, je voudrais tout de même ne pas paraître impoli. Nous allons donc nous présenter, poursuivit Voldemort. »  
  
Les Mangemorts encerclèrent les adolescents, laissant leur maître trôner au milieu. Un à un, ils ôtèrent leur cagoule et déclinèrent leur nom et responsabilité. Lily fut stupéfaite du nombre de sorciers du ministère qui y avaient leur place. Beaucoup aussi avaient un nom familier aux Maraudeurs.  
  
« Hale Lestrange, fit une femme lorsque se fut son tour. »  
  
Lily eut un choc. Certes, Hale Brink n'était pas une jeune fille avenante et agréable en 1975, mais Lily n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle deviendrait mangemorte ! Et qu'elle se marierait à.  
  
« Quasar Lestrange »  
  
Cet homme était l'un des êtres les plus répugnants et terrifiants qu'elle ait rencontré. Et il ne s'était pas arrangé avec l'âge. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait entendu Harry dire que les époux Lestrange avaient été enfermés à Azkaban avant la désertion des Détraqueurs.  
  
« Sheryl Glam. »  
  
Sheryl Glam ??? Lily, choquée, tourna son visage vers James. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Melle Glam, leur ancien professeur de Potions, remplaçante de Severus Rogue, faisait partie des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'était à peine croyable. Et pourtant. cette façon qu'elle avait de pénétrer son regard dans le cerveau des gens. ce regard qui faisait froid dans le dos. ce sourire moqueur qu'elle arborait en ce moment.  
  
« Ici aurait du se trouver Severus Rogue, dit Voldemort en suivant. »  
  
Lily et James étaient abasourdis. Rogue ??  
  
« Un vieil ami, non ? Malheureusement pour lui, il a décidé de quitter mes rangs. Malheureusement pour moi, cet imbécile s'est réfugié très vite à Poudlard. Et désormais, malheureusement pour lui, il va être égorgé vif dans son abri dès ce soir. »  
  
Lily comprenait mieux désormais le comportement de Harry envers son professeur. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Harry y avait fait plusieurs fois allusion. Elle avait cependant si soif de connaître la vie de son fils qu'elle avait mis de côté le devenir de ses anciens camarades. Elle s'en voulait terriblement maintenant qu'elle comprenait le rôle de Rogue. Un espion. Qui allait se faire tuer le soir même.  
  
***  
  
Sirius et Remus s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel de gauche. Sirius n'arrivait pas à se relaxer (NDA : qui se dévoue pour lui faire un petit massage ?). Constamment, le sentiment d'angoisse s'emparait de lui. D'un côté, Lily semblait prête à s'évanouir à tout moment, de l'autre, la colère de James bouillonnait. Et puis, Remus n'était pas aussi calme qu'en apparence. Il s'inquiétait au moins autant que son ami. Tout ceci ajoutés faisaient que Sirius n'avait rien pour se sentir bien. Et ils étaient seuls au milieu d'un tunnel sombre et froid. Quoi de plus effrayant.  
  
« Attention, le prévint Remus en lui plaçant un bras devant son torse. »  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
  
« Regarde à terre. »  
  
Sirius obéit et porta son regard vers le sol. Tout ce qu'il y voyait, grâce à la lumière que projetait sa baguette, était un sol inégal. Mais en scrutant attentivement, il crut apercevoir un étincellement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius. »  
  
« Si c'est ce que je pense, nous n'avons pas intérêt à avancer plus loin, répondit Remus en lançant un regard inquiet devant lui. »  
  
« Tu peux être plus précis ? »  
  
« Des charmes ont été lancés ici, Sirius, dit Remus, légèrement agacé par le manque perspicacité de son ami. »  
  
« Et comme on ne sait pas ce qui va surgir, nous ne pourrons pas les contrer, devina Sirius sans relever le ton de la précédente phrase. »  
  
« Tu as tout compris ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On revient sur nos pas ? »  
  
« Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement, répondit Sirius. »  
  
Ils firent demi-tour et se remirent en marche. Mais seulement deux minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent à un croisement.  
  
« On est passés ici tout à l'heure ? s'étonna Sirius. »  
  
« Pas si on se fie à ma mémoire en tout cas, fit Remus, tout aussi surpris. Et cette mémoire-là fonctionne mieux que la tienne. »  
  
Sirius grimaça.  
  
« Et si c'était prévu ? dit-il tout à coup. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Si le charme là-bas consistait justement à faire apparaître un nouveau passage ? continua Sirius. »  
  
« Et le fait de marcher tout droit dans le sort nous aurait amené à un cul- de-sac ? »  
  
« Sûrement. »  
  
« Donc nous devons prendre l'autre chemin, conclut Sirius. Je ne sais pas qui a construit ce labyrinthe, mais il était drôlement doué ! »  
  
***  
  
« Brrr. ça me donne des frissons ce genre de souterrains ! dit Hermione en rompant le lourd silence.»  
  
« Tu aurais été morte de peur en Egypte alors ! plaisanta Ron. Les pyramides sont pleines de ce genre de tunnel ! »  
  
« La France ne possède pas ce type de passages, alors je n'ai pas pu m'y habituer cet été-là, répondit-elle. L'Ecosse en regorge, par contre. Mais ça m'a toujours fait peur ! »  
  
« Chacun a ses faiblesses, dit Ron en hochant la tête. »  
  
« Là ! Une araignée ! cria soudain Hermione. »  
  
Ron poussa un cri perçant qui se répercuta sur toute la longueur du tunnel. Il chercha des yeux ladite araignée mais ne trouva que le sourire d'Hermione.  
  
« En effet, fit-elle, chacun a ses faiblesses. »  
  
Ron fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer mais il ne put le faire face à ce visage-là. Depuis un certain temps, les deux jeunes n'arrivaient plus à se chamailler. Ils s'étaient découvert mutuellement une attirance et cela avait supprimé toute querelle.  
  
Silencieusement, ils reprirent leur marche, en se jetant des regards et autres sourires en coin de temps à autres. Tout à coup, Ron saisit le bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci le fixa intensément, s'attendant à un quelconque acte affectif.  
  
« Ne fais pas un pas de plus, dit-il sans la regarder. »  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. »  
  
« Un trou. »  
  
En observant le sol devant elle, elle constata que son 'ami' avait raison. Il l'avait empêché de se jeter dans un creux assez profond. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune issue. Le trou les empêchait de continuer leur chemin.  
  
« On saute ? proposa Ron. »  
  
« Je ne vois pas d'autre alternative. Sors ta baguette mais évite de la casser dans ta chute. »  
  
Ron sourit sarcastiquement et sauta, suivi de près par la jeune fille.  
  
***  
  
Harry marchait lentement. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais cette situation le mettait franchement mal à l'aise et l'effrayait. Voldemort torturait ses parents. Voldemort torturait sûrement aussi Draco.  
  
Rogue avait décidément raison. Harry était un héros qui prenait tout sur lui. Il pouvait supporter que la douleur lui soit infligée mais si ses amis et autres parents devaient payer à sa place. Quoiqu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il paierait pour quelque chose dont sa conscience n'était pas responsable. Mais Voldemort semblait le savoir.  
  
« Lianos, murmura-t-il. »  
  
Aussitôt, le poignet de Ginny se lia au sien.  
  
« Je préfère prendre cette précaution, si ça ne te gène pas, expliqua-t- il. »  
  
Ginny fit signe que cela ne la gênait pas. Elle tira même d'un coup sec sur la corde magique et Harry se retrouva sur elle.  
  
« C'est très pratique, dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire malicieux. »  
  
Harry l'embrassa rapidement et la força à avancer, vexant Ginny pour le coup. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils marchaient. Son regard divagant tomba sur un caillou rose à terre.  
  
« Si on retrouve tes parents les premiers, ça signifie que nous allons nous confronter à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? demanda Ginny. »  
  
« Très probablement, répondit Harry. »  
  
« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? »  
  
« Pas à Tom Jedusor, si c'est ce que tu me demandes. »  
  
« Il a vraiment changé ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas si une personne peut encore plus changer. »  
  
« Donc il ne te ressemble plus, conclut Ginny, attendant une réaction. »  
  
« Non, plus du tout. »  
  
Puis Harry s'aperçut de son erreur.  
  
« Tu trouves qu'il me ressemblait ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. »  
  
« Vous avez des traits communs, répondit Ginny en feintant le calme alors que ses joues rosissaient. »  
  
« Du genre ? »  
  
« Brun, audacieux, téméraire, orphelin - elle baissa la voix sur ce dernier terme - puissant. »  
  
Harry stoppa net.  
  
« Tu trouves que je suis puissant ? »  
  
« Eh bien, je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as vaincu plusieurs fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »  
  
« Toi aussi ? Et pourquoi moi je n'y crois pas ? »  
  
« Parce que tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Je suis là pour te donner confiance en toi, répondit simplement Ginny. »  
  
« Seulement pour ça ? »  
  
« Non, pas seulement pour ça, insolent. »  
  
Elle sourit et l'attira à lui. L'embrassant du bout des lèvres, il observa le décor.  
  
« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être déjà passée par là ? demanda-t-il tout à coup en s'écartant d'elle. »  
  
Ginny, agacée d'interrompre leur baiser, répondit :  
  
« Harry, tout ce tunnel se ressemble ! »  
  
« Et pour cause ! on tourne en rond depuis tout à l'heure ! répliqua Harry en prenant le caillou rose à terre. »  
  
« Oh. ne put que dire Ginny. »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Est-ce qu'on doit faire demi-tour ? demanda-t-elle. »  
  
« Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Regarde ! »  
  
Il avait posé ses mains sur le mur adjacent au caillou rose. Les déplaçant à un rythme lent sur la pierre, il semblait chercher quelque chose que lui seul identifiait. Puis, il arrêta son chemin et sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture. Harry la tendit sur la pierre, devant les yeux étonnés de Ginny.  
  
Puis, une explosion se fit entendre, alors même qu'aucune incantation n'était sortie de la bouche du sorcier. Le mur s'écroula sur lui-même, ne semblant former aucun danger pour les deux adolescents. Pourtant, Harry protégea sa petite amie de ses bras en l'écartant de l'endroit. Heureusement pour eux, car deux jets de lumières furent projetés à ce moment-là en direction du lieu où ils s'étaient arrêtés un instant auparavant.  
  
« Des Stupéfix, constata Ginny. »  
  
« Et des escaliers, continua Harry. »  
  
En effet, un escalier en colimaçon s'était 'déroulé' à la place du mur. Harry s'en approcha prudemment et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cage.  
  
« Je crois que nous pouvons y aller, dit-il après vérification. »  
  
***  
  
James regardait avec rage les visages des Mangemorts se découvrirent au fur et à mesure. Il savait qu'il y verrait bientôt une tête plus que connue. Il redoutait ce moment parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas comment se contrôler. Toute sa colère contenue depuis le mois d'Août allait resurgir. Il jeta un regard au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se délectait de la situation. Ses yeux carmins se posèrent sur James. Une flamme cruelle y dansait. Evitant de jouer à ce jeu dangereux, James détourna le regard, ce qui satisfit Voldemort. Pendant ce temps-là, la présentation sombre continuait son cours.  
  
« Peter Pettigrow, surnommé Queudver par James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans et désormais par les partisans de la magie noire. Traître à mi-temps et doté d'une main d'argent, généreusement offerte par mon maître. Animagus qui se transforme en rat, dont mon caractère correspond. »  
  
James sentit la haine bouillonner en lui. Les yeux écarquillés de rage, il fixa son ancien ami. Peter était devenu un homme replet et laid, petit et recroquevillé, ridé et aux cheveux gris. Il ne semblait pas très content de son discours et James se douta qu'il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. Cependant, quelque chose dans ses yeux marrons lui disait qu'il était satisfait de sa position. Il ajouta :  
  
« Ravi de vous revoir. Il fait beau, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Sans prendre la peine de réconforter Lily qui tremblait à ses cotés, James rugit :  
  
« COMMENT OSES-TU ? »  
  
Il tenta de se jeter sur lui, mais une douzaine de mains fortes l'empoignèrent et le maintinrent à terre.  
  
« Lachez-le ! cria Lily. Et toi, ne t'approche pas de moi ! »  
  
James essaya d'échapper à la prise des Mangemorts mais ne parvint qu'à susciter une force supérieure chez les mages noirs.  
  
« NOONN !!! JAMES !! JAMES !!! »  
  
Lily hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales.  
  
« Lily ?? Que se passe-t-il ????? »  
  
James ne voyait pas ce qui se passait. L'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac. Lily était en très mauvaise position. En plus de ses cris hystériques, il ressentait sa panique. Et il entendait des gens en mouvement.  
  
« JAMES !!! hurla-t-elle une fois de plus, la voix secouée de sanglots. »  
  
« Lily ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !! »  
  
« Comme c'est touchant, fit Voldemort. J'ai bien fait de vous tuer, vous êtes vraiment trop sentimentaux ! En particulier cette chère petite. nunuche à souhait ! »  
  
« Je vous interdit de parler de Lily de cette façon, cria James dans un élan de courage. »  
  
« Endoloris ! »  
  
James se tordit de douleur au sol, toujours maintenu par les Mangemorts, étrangement silencieux, comme s'ils compatissaient. Tout à coup, une pensée vint à James : que faisait Draco ?  
  
« J'ai une offre à vous faire ! dit Draco à ce moment-là. »  
  
Quoi ?? Draco voulait négocier ? Il ne connaissait pas assez bien le monde des Mangemorts pour oser faire une chose pareille ou il avait un plan en tête ?  
  
« Je t'écoute, petit hippogriffe. »  
  
Petit hippogriffe ? Soudain, James réalisa que les cris de Lily avaient cessé. Mais au lieu de le rassurer, cela ne fit que l'angoisser davantage.  
  
***  
  
Remus et Sirius s'engouffrèrent dans un nouveau couloir, confiants. Depuis leur premier obstacle, leur chemin s'était fait très facile. Les sorts s'esquivaient facilement et pouvaient même se prévoir. Discutant de tout et de rien, comme si la situation était autre, Remus et Sirius faisaient leur voyage tranquillement. lorsqu'une vague de rage s'empara d'eux, suivi d'une douleur immense. S'écroulant l'un sur l'autre, ils fermèrent les yeux, accablés par cette nouvelle sensation.  
  
« James. murmura Sirius entre ses dents. Il s'est pris un Doloris. »  
  
« Nous devons nous remettre en route, chuchota Remus pour seule réponse. »  
  
Mais Sirius ne fit aucun mouvement, restant dans les bras de son ami. Remus s'interrompit un moment avant de poursuivre :  
  
« Ils souffrent, Sirius. »  
  
Mais cela ne le fit pas réagir plus. Brusquement, une panique s'engouffra en eux.  
  
« Lily. il faut aller les chercher Sirius ! protesta Remus. »  
  
« Je n'en peux plus, Remus, murmura Sirius. Je ne veux plus continuer. Je ne veux plus vivre ici. Je veux rentrer. »  
  
Remus fut chaviré par cette déclaration. Les occasions où Sirius confiait ce qu'il ressentait étaient rares.  
  
« Sirius. »  
  
Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase, cherchant ses mots. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son ami. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour le réconforter. Sirius resserra leur étreinte mais Remus le repoussa gentiment.  
  
« Tu ne veux pas que James et Lily meurent avant l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas laisser Voldemort les torturer ? dit-il. »  
  
Sirius secoua la tête, les yeux presque enfantins.  
  
« Si las. »  
  
« Je sais, Sirius, mais il faut que tu te ressaisisse. »  
  
Cette fois, le brun hocha la tête et se redressa.  
  
« C'est bien ! Allez, on continue ! »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant un escalier descendant.  
  
***  
  
« Beark ! fit Ron en montrant une grimace horrible sur son visage. Une fosse ! »  
  
« J'avais remarqué, rouquin, fit Hermione, dégoûtée. »  
  
« Ca empeste ! continua Ron sans se soucier de la mauvaise humeur de son amie. »  
  
Il se leva et porta sa main à son nez pour boucher ses narines. Mais la main en question était recouverte de glue verte dégageant une odeur désagréable.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont renversé ici ? se lamenta Ron. Je suis plein de cette chose ! »  
  
« Ca ressemble à de la potion de répugnance. Tu te souviens, nous en avons fabriqué il y a quelques mois, à la place de la potion de démêlage, répondit Hermione, l'air soucieux. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, à part le fait qu'on va bientôt avoir des visages de troll ? »  
  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Voldemort aurait fabriqué de la potion de répugnance. »  
  
« Peut-être qu'il voulait faire de la potion de démêlage comme nous et qu'il s'est trompé dans le dosage, suggéra Ron en essayant de se désancrer de la mixture odorante. »  
  
« Et pour quel motif ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu fabriquer AUTANT de potion ! s'exclama-t-elle. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas du tout. avoua le sorcier. »  
  
Hermione se hissa sur une plate-forme surélevée et tendit sa main à son ami qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance.  
  
« Hermione. tu es entrain de devenir. »  
  
« J'ai trouvé ! l'interrompit-elle. Il y a une autre potion dérivée de la potion de démêlage mais. s'il l'a confectionné alors. »  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.  
  
***  
  
Harry et Ginny gravissaient des marches depuis plus d'une demie-heure. Il y avait quelques instants, Harry avait senti que ses amis étaient totalement répugnés. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Il décida de faire appel à la télépathie.  
  
« Nemo appel, dit-il en sortant sa baguette. »  
  
Aussitôt, il entendit des voix dans sa tête.  
  
« Salut Harry, fit la voix de Ron. »  
  
« Salut. Où êtes-vous ? demanda Harry en pensée. »  
  
« Dans une fosse, répondit Hermione. Et toi ? »  
  
« Dans un escalier qui monte sec depuis 30 minutes. Vous êtes descendu de beaucoup ? »  
  
« Je pense qu'on ne peut pas aller plus bas. Ah ! Quelle horreur, tu sens ce passage d'odeur, Hermione ? »  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? s'interrogea Harry. »  
  
« Eh bien, nous sommes entourés de potion de répugnance, expliqua Hermione sans arriver à retenir l'air dégoûté. »  
  
« Hermione a des cheveux verts, rit Ron. »  
  
« Et Ron a une bouche tordue, compléta Hermione d'un ton sec. »  
  
« Ok, ok, excusez-moi mais je commence à avoir un vrai mal de crâne, les coupa Harry. Vous n'êtes pas blessés, tout va bien à part que vous êtes laids, c'est ça ? »  
  
« En résumé. »  
  
« Et nous sommes aux opposés puisque Ginny et moi montons depuis tout à l'heure et vous reposez en bas ? poursuivit Harry. »  
  
« Oui, dit Hermione. »  
  
« En parlant de Ginny, tu fais attention à elle, hein ? intervint Ron. »  
  
« Bien sûr ! Bon, à tout à l'heure, mon crâne va exploser ! »  
  
Il se déconnecta rapidement de la télépathie et s'appuya contre une marche de l'escalier.  
  
« Alors ? demanda Jude. »  
  
« Alors ils sont tombés dans ce qui semble être une fosse où est déposé de la potion de répugnance, répondit faiblement Harry. »  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils entreposeraient de la potion de répugnance dans une fosse ? s'étonna Ginny tandis qu'elle aidait son petit ami à se relever. »  
  
« Va savoir ! En tout cas ils sont tombés en plein dedans et commencent à en voir les effets. Et ils ne peuvent pas aller plus bas, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Donc on est aux antipodes. Et ce n'est pas très positif. »  
  
« Je vois. »  
  
Ginny enlaça Harry et lui posa sa baguette contre ses tempes. En murmurant un petit sort, le mal de tête de l'adolescent s'en fut sans demander son reste.  
  
« Il faut continuer de monter, lui dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé. »  
  
Harry protesta légèrement lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte mais se remit tout de même en marche.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils débouchaient sur un immense couloir, désormais plus creusé dans la montagne, mais on ne pouvait pas déceler le matériau. Il était si sombre qu'aucune silhouette n'était visible, aucun détail ne se percevait, rien. Même avec leur Lumos, Harry et Jude peinaient dans leur progression. Pourtant, il y eut un moment où ils aperçurent une porte sur le côté gauche. Il s'en approchèrent prudemment. Mais le grenier - car c'en était un - était vide.  
  
Déçus, mais étrangement soulagés, il continuèrent leur chemin. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, leur vue devenait plus claire. Puis, la fin du couloir se montra. Une grande lumière blanche les attendait.  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Désolée encore du retard, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Il est temps que je passe aux remerciements, parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je suis à 331 reviews ! et je peux vous dire que ça fait vraiment BEAUCOUP plaisir, surtout que pendant ces deux semaines d'absence, les compliments ont fusé et je ne me suis toujours pas remise de certaines. Je ne vous citerai pas ce qu'on m'a 'dit' mais. disons que j'ai été flattée au delà de l'imaginable ! ^___^ n'est-ce pas FNOAM ? ;) . désolée, je me répète un peu des notes de début, lol !  
  
Ah, au fait, (ouais, je sais, je suis bavarde) le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : désenchanté  
  
Fleur : je sais, je sais, la fin était pas sympa, comme d'hab ! Et comme je dis à chaque fois, il faut bien s'y habituer ! Et puis, il ne reste plus que 6 chapitres donc. merci pour tous tes compliments et j'espère que c'était pas trop long à attendre !  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : pauvres petits fans ?? J'ai des fans ? De vrais de vrais ? Je connaissais déjà ma fan number one, mais je croyais qu'elle était one parce que yen avait pas d'autres ! Là je suis sur le c** si tu me pardonnes l'expression ! En tout cas, oui, je suis sadique pour vous autres, pauvres petits. lecteurs mais c'est tellement agréable pour l'auteur !! Merci !  
  
Clem : Tu adores vraiment ? Tant mieux ! Si ça vous plait autant que j'aime écrire, alors ça vous plait beaucoup !! Pas d'inspiration pour la review ? Ah mais je ne t'en veux absolument pas, l'essentiel c'est de dire si tu aimes aussi, l'essentiel c'est l'intention ! ^__^ Et encore une fois, je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas toucher à Draco. Je crois qu'il ne va pas plus souffrir qu'il ne l'a déjà fait, mais on ne sait jamais, avec mon feeling. Merci !!  
  
Ma Wose pwéféwée : Kikoo ma Wose ! Bon, j'écwis tout en w alows ? je sens que je vais galléwer ! lol ! mdw (oula, ça fait bizawwe) eh, si tu me tue, comment tu veux que je continue ma fic (ouf, y a pas de w !) ?? Et même, on pouwa pas faiwe ce qu'on veut lol ! En attendant, tu voulais m'engueuler, mais ça a plutôt fait l'invewse, non ? ^^ Tiens, te voilà suw msn ! puwée, j'ai du mal à écwiwe nowmalement ! lol ! bon, on y passe à cette weview ? ok, ok, on y passe. comment je vais osew faiwe ce que je vais faiwe ? LLLLOOOOOL !!! J'entwaine mes lecteuws dans ma sadicité tu cwois ? ouais ! je me vois bien fondew un club avec Antawès ! Toi aussi t'es sadique, quand même ! Avec ton chapitwe 'on ne sait pas ce que le passé nous wesewve' que tu as fait attendwe pendant des semaines, hein ! Ouais, la phwase de Dwaco, t'auwas pas la signification avant le tout dewnier chapitwe ou p-e la fin du twente 6 ^^ Mais oui vous m'avez hawcelé ! je m'en suis wemise mais j'ai eu du mal à pas tout diwe lol ! bon, de ton coté ça va, t'étais le plus souvent absente ^^ Ah ouais, le club des loleuses va s'aggwandiw, c claiw ! en plus, ya plein d'inscwites pouw avoiw leuw souwiwes (c de plus en plus difficile lol) ! n'empêche, ct supew bien twouvé ça ! en attendant, on est que quatwe loleuses pwofessionnelles ! et on dit lolew, pas lolotew, c laid ! Et t'as waison, il faut OUVWIW L'OEIL ! ^__^ (té, ça wefait édenté suw wowd ! lol) Ouais, t'as ENCOWE waison, je vais êtwe encowe plus sadique avec la majowité des pewsonnages, mais en même temps pas tant que ça ^^ Tu twouves les pewsos bizawwes ? James un zombie ???? T'es légèwement towdue toi ! enfin, pas tant que ça mais j'en dis twop encowe. wemawque, je vois pas comment t'auwais pu voiw ça à ce stade. é__è lol Gowe, howible, effwayant et twiste (mais pk tu pwend que des mots avec des w ???) ? mmm. peut êtwe pas les quatwe, pas effwayant je pense pawce que j'y awive pas twop, mais twiste oui. howible, peut-êtwe. ^^ et gowe. ça dépendwa de mon feeling sadique lol ! Ouais, c claiw faudwait cwéew une catégowie 'écwivains sadiques' ! Alows, voyons la wéponse maintenant : -ah ! je savais bien que tu pensais à Mickey ! lol ! t'avais encowe envie de me tuew ? mais faut calmer tes pulsions meuwtwièwes ! (olala. ça se complique é_è) -mais non, il est twès bien ton pwénom ! moi je le twouve supew joli ! -t'adowe quand je te taquine ? bah tu dois êtwe twès contente alows ! -ouais, ok, je disjoncte complètement (enfin une phwase sans w !) -ouais, la mow (la 2e, ya eu cho avant, et pas la dewnièwe, désolée de l'avouew) c dans le pwochain chapitwe ! et je diwais suwment pas qui c'est ! oh, ça va, faut attendwe juste une semaine ! -TON HAWY ?? ouais, laisse le moi et pwend Siwius (c pwévu, non ?) -ben ouais, je suis désolée, mais tout ce que je fais, c'est nécessaiwe pouw la fin pwévue ! mais c vwai que c pitoyable comme excuse !! -tu adowes ton fwèwe ? t bien la seule entwe nous deux ! é__è -WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! (compwendwe sans w d'habitude ^^) je t'ai déjà passé un bon savon (on va meme diwe une gwande bouteille de gel douche) a pwopos de ces mewcis donc. on va pas wecommencew mais tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu wecommence ! VEWDICT : je viens d'appwendwe quelque chose : le w est une lettwe twès utilisée ! d'autwe paw, je te souhaite bonne chance pouw tout décwypter ! mewci ma woe pwéféwée que j'adowe !  
  
Ayla : tu vas pouvoir lire une fiction sous la neige ! quel rêve ! ah au fait, interdiction de m'appeler Neness, c'est un privilège qui ne s'accorde qu'à mes meilleurs amis, lol ! le sort envoyé par Voldemort ? ben, Wose me l'a aussi demandé et je ne comptais pas l'éclaircir mais je vais faire un effort ! si je m'en rappelle, je le dirais dans le prochain chapitre ! mais c pas super important. pour Draco, ce qui lui arrive ? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? ah bon, t'as pleuré à tous ces moments ? waa. alors là, ça me fait plaisir parce que si j'arrive à faire pleurer des gens c'est que ma fic est réellement bien placée dans sa catégorie ! prosternation ? superbe auteur ? meilleure fic ? *s'évanouit sous le coup de l'émotion* na, là, j'en reviens toujours pas. en tout cas, merci infiniment !  
  
Waterlillie : rraahh, je sais, pas la peine de me le redire (là, je plaisante, tu peux me le redire tant que tu veux ! mon esprit sadique s'en nourrit), cette fin était abominable, mais pas pire que celle du 19e chapitre, si ? et pour ta question, ne crois pas que je vais y répondre ! Merci !  
  
Cathwine : kikoo ma reine des folles de mes revieweuses ! ça fait un bail qu'on a pas chatté, les chaudrons chantants me manquent, et leur chef d'orchestre aussi ! Ben ouais, quand je te dis que tu as raté un moment historique dans notre histoire. disons que j'en ai dévoilé un peu trop. mais en même temps, ça fera une au moins qui saura pas beaucoup de détails futurs ! ^___^ Ouais, ouais, ouais, t'as écopé du châtiment premier (le tapage de doigt) mais si tu vas jeter un coup d'oeil au nouveau chapitre de Wose (lever le voile), tu verras le portrait qu'elle m'a dressé ! elle est pas loin de la vérité d'ailleurs ! oser appeler MA Wose, Wose ! et m'appeler moi Cwystal ! *secoue la tête d'un air désemparé* il va falloir que je trouve à toi aussi une punition à la hauteur de tes erreurs. Ben non, tu vois, on s'est pas vus pendant les vacances ! pourtant, j'étais souvent connectée la 2e semaine. snif Ouais, ouais, tu seras dans le 33, c sûr ! ça sera pas trop difficile à écrire je pense, on va puiser dans mon expérience é_è. mais t'es pas la seule intégrée, je te l'ai déjà dit non ? ^_^ Ouais, trois personnalités dans mon cerveau, ça ferait légèrement trop ! Mais si ! plus que des cliffs ! Je suis désolée, mais c'est la vie ! J'aime pas finir les chapitres quand c'est pas sur des cliffs. Ça fait. hem. croche ? ouais, ouais, j'apprends le québécois ces temps-ci ! j'ai même deux profs : fany et doudou ! lol ! VOLDIE ET SES CREVETTES MASQUEES !!!!! LLOOOOOLL alors là tu m'as bien fait rire avec celle-là ! même si je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois ^^ c clair que ça ferait un super titre ! Na, na, réecrire la Bible, très peu pour moi ! On peut pas faire plus athée que moi alors. ! ouais, toi aussi tu t'en bat comme de l'an deux ? Ben ouais, ma came ! Tu connaissais pas ? C'est très courant pourtant dans le milieu des. pushers ? chez nous c deeler ! ^_^ ça m'éclate le québécois ! faut vraiment que j'aille au Québec moi ! En tout cas, elle a légèrement baissé de qualité ces temps-ci, ta came. mais faut dire que le pusher était pas en forme alors. :P na, tu t'es rattrapée en prévision de Noël, tu l'as dit toi même ! lol ! Ouais, t'arrêteras jamais de m'étonner ! eh là, tu te sers toi-même de ta came ?? mais ça va pas du tout ! le pusher est censé juste goûter la came pour ses clients, mais pas s'enfourner tout le stock ! Oh, merci merci pour mes plus de 300 reviews ça fait super plaisir ! Je lance le défi de récolter plus de 400 reviews avant la fin ! (là, je rêve !) Ouais, c clair, qui coucherait avec un épouvantard ? mais j'ai pensé à un sorcier particulièrement tordu (plus que toi ^^) qui aurait peur de son amour, un truc comme ça. donc, il couche avec celui ou celle qu'il adore. c plus féerique, tout de suite, non ? Merci pour tes compliments, ma troneuse ! ^_____^ (sourire édenté qui passera pas sur ffnet) et bonne année à toi aussi pusher officielle ! bisous !  
  
Winky : woh, joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! et bonne année maintenant lol ! alors, voyons ça par point : 1) ouais, j'essaie de toujours faire ça parce qu'en une semaine, on oublie vite. Donc mes résumés servent ! bon point ! mais si t'as rien oublié. bon point quand même ! ^^ 2) oula. on voit que tu étais malade parce que c'était quand même bien clair ce bout ! (voir ta review si tu te rappelle plus !) 3) moi non plus j'aime pas Draco gentil.. pour moi, il a une mentalité déplorable, mais il est du bon côté ! comme Snape finalement ! 4) Lucius ? ce qu'il a fait à Mumus ? beaucoup de choses ! na, ça c'est un détail, peut-être pas dévoilé, faut que j'y pense lol 5) ah ouais, c clair, je veux le couple harry/ginny ! ya pas moyen ! 6) on verra bien si Harry va les sauver !! 7) ben ouais, ils sont bcp, mais comme tu dis, tout le monde il a ses raisons ! 8) c clair ! les yeux blancs, c'est horrible ! t'as déjà vu un albinos ? 9) hem. passons 10) na, pas du tout, quand je dis « Des endroits peuvent être invisibles pour ceux qui ne savent pas s'y rendre » c'est pour dire que Dumbledore ne voit pas cette maison de son bureau, parce qu'il ne sait pas que cette maison est là. En gros, il sait pas tout, quoi ! c'est pas l'inverse comme tu croyais ! Merci !!  
  
Ccilia : oui, c'est sûr, pas autant en retard que cette fois-ci ! merci pour tes voeux et ta review !  
  
Lynalina : rah, désolée, ce TRES VITE était moins très vite que d'habitude é_è ! eh, j'aime pas torturer les persos, c'est juste que c'est plus facile pour moi ! ^_^ mais à mon avis, elle pourra pas les récupérer en très bon état, JKR . et non, je ne sais pas ce qu'est author alert list, j'ai demandé autour de moi mais. merci !!  
  
Mimi Granger : ok, ceci n'est pas une review, mais merci de me prévenir !  
  
Tiffany : oh ! une tite nouvelle ! bienvenue parmi les folles ! woah. merci de tous ces compliments, ça me touche vraiment ! si je connais 'les portes' ? c'est ma fic préférée ! et tu attends la suite avec autant d'impatience ?? woh.. décidément, quand on me compare à Alo, ça me fait toujours le même effet ! et si tu meures d'impatience, tu pourras po lire la suite ! ^_^ mais t'inquiète pas, avec moi, ça va vite ! c'était une exception, là, mais d'habitude je poste un chapitre tous les vendredis ! merci !!  
  
Fany : oui, ça je sais que tu étais HYPER impatiente ! vu à chaque fois que je passais sur msn, tu me sautais dessus ! remarque je te l'ai bien rendu en te harcelant avec ma review lol ! na, t'étais pas énervante, ça prouve comment tu suis ! c'était marrant ! ouais, c vrai, c'est toi qui l'a lu la première ! ^__^ d'où l'intérêt de chatter avec moi le vendredi ! Ouais ! j'ai dépassé les 300 reviews j'étais toute contente ! encore 4 reviews et j'atteins les 350 ! mais mon objectif 'atteindre le nb de reviews des portes' ne sera pas atteint à mon avis ! é_è Je le mérite vraiment, c'est ta phrase du moment lol ! non, sérieux, ça me fait super plaisir ! en tk, c sûr que je prends pas trois mois pour écrire un chapitre, ça serait grave sinon ! ok, ok, no comment ! non mais j'hallucine ? ça vous fit souffrir pauvres petits lecteurs en attente de votre drogue ? Et t'as pensé à ma drogue à MOI ? qui ne m'est parvenue que deux ou trois semaines après ? è_é heureusement que c'était pas ma came officielle distribuée par ma pusher (chez nous, c dealeuse mais bon..) au trône ! ^_^ par contre, c'est sûr que j'en avais des excuses pour publier en retard ! lol ! t'as tout résumé ! Oula. tous ces compliments me tournent la tête. Récapitulons : magnifique, merveilleux, sublime, formidable, féerique. Eh ben, ça en fait des choses ! ^_^ ! c super gentil (euh.. attend, on économise pour la fin !)... ensuite.. l'écriture parfaite ??? o_O non là, on fantasme ! Allo Fany ici la Terre ! ^_^ donc en gros j'ai toutes les qualités requises pour être auteur ? allez, c'est parti, j'ai l'approbation de ma fan attitrée, je me lance dans un bouquin ! lol ! Tu adores quand c'est drama ? alors là je crois que tu vas aimer.. le prochain chapitre, comme le 33 (surtout le 33), 34, 35, 36 et 37 (surtout le 37) ^_^. Allez, encore une dose de 'sadique, va !' et j'aurais le sentiment de pas avoir perdu ma journée ! LOOL ! le bout Harry Ginny ? attends que je revois ce que c'était... #^_^# ah oui ! dans la douche ! ^_^ je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire ! ^_^ (bis) ! et Jude fait partie intégrante de leur groupe, c'est sûr. Surtout après ce qui se passera dans le chapitre 32... mais... je m'arrêterais là ! Ahah. la fameuse phrase de Draco... on y revient toujours ! mais SHHH ! Non, Dray reste et restera toujours comme il est. C'est à dire arrogant et égocentrique. Donc môsieur n'ira pas aider de misérables petits Gryffondors, des Potter qui plus est. Mais Draco Malfoy a plus d'un tour dans son sac... ^_^ Tout à fait, Dumbledore choisit avec soin ses couvertures. Un élève sous son aile a été kidnappé, il se doit d'aller le sauver ! en attendant, il s'est enfuit ! Dumbledore, je trouve qu'il est moins sympa dans ma fic que dans les bouquins, tu trouves pas ? Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre Moony qui imite Rogue, je l'avoue. Mais c'est mon feeling ! et je t'assure que tu trouveras beaucoup de commentaires négatifs dans quelques temps é_è ! Avoir un enfant avec un épouvantard, j'avoue que c'est vraiment tiré par les cheveux ! je l'avais pas du tout prévu, je voulais juste un truc marrant qui se finisse vite ! ^^ et comme je l'ai expliqué à Cath, je crois, j'ai imaginé que le gars était amoureux d'une fille qui lui foutait les boules et il a couché avec l'épouvantard parce que l'autre ne voulait pas... lol. L'auteur la plus tordue, c'est moi ^^ Une fin sadique ? non mais j'hallucine, t'avais le chapitre 31 publié ! ^_^ faut pas se plaindre quand le suspense tient pas ! lol ! ah d'accord, scuse, ffnet marchait plus (*va se cacher sous le lit*). Oh, pov toi ! cette fois ya deux jours de retard, tu vas avoir une crise ? ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic te tient à coeur ! ^____^ Ouais ! je pense que j'aurais le temps avant que ce foutu tome 5 veuille bien sortir. Quoique je suis sûre que le tome en lui-même aimerait bien voir du monde, mais ceux qui le publient sont pas du même avis, curieusement.. é__è et c'est clair que s'il sort avant au Québec.. lol merci ! Evidement, vous avez eu droit à de bonnes infos ! kestu crois ? ^_^ pas bon pour moi tout ça mais bon. Et encore heureux que t'as pas trouvé la phrase de Draco ! manquerait plus que ça ! ^_^ il reste encore du suspense, c'est déjà ça lol ! Pour ma fic suivante, ya une minie surprise ! ^_^ je t'ai dit que j'avais commencé à écrire le chapitre 1 ? ^_^ a un moment où j'en avais marre de batailler sur un détail de ma fic lol... Tu trouves que je me mets bien dans la peau des persos ? c'est vrai ? ah, ça me fait bien plaisir, ma petite *voix chevrotante de vieille de 115 ans* lol. Donc je suis une écrivaine appréciée ?#^_^# mici ! Ze douleur... vraiment bien décrite ? a en faire des frissons ? woah ! alors là si je m'y attendais ! ^_^ chuis toute contente ! j'arrive à bien faire tout ça ! N'empêche, je sais pas si tu as lu mon autre fic (hp et l'héritage, je te la conseille pas) ben tu t'aperçois des progrès que j'ai fait ! o_O Ah, toi aussi t'es contre-religion ? chouette, on est prêtes à ouvrir un autre club on dirait avec ma Wozz et ptet aussi Cath ! ^_^ en tk, tu verras dans le chapitre 32 que j'ai ajouté un truc qui va légèrement bouleverser un personnage et c'est bon, la religion c'est fini pou ce personnage lol ! en +, t'as complètement raison, on doit pouvoir marquer ce qu'on veut, au risque de choquer ! d'ailleurs, je suis sûre que j'ai perdu pas mal de lecteurs à la suite de ça ^_^ tant pis pour eux, lol, ils sauront pas le gros drame ^_^. Ah mais là, c'est plus des cliffs un peu partout, chtite Nyny, c'est des cliffs PARTOUT lol ! et j'en suis très fière ^_^ ouais, je laisse des indices un peu partout mais faut savoir les reconnaître lol ! qu'est-ce que je m'éclate avec ces indices, tu peux pas savoir ! ^____^ Ah... on voit la suite de la saga 'Que veut Draco' dans le prochain chapitre... on va voir si tu restes sur ton opinion pendant la lecture lol ! A propos de Jo, je suis sûre qu'elle piquerait pas Harry à Ginny comme ça, même si elle m'a sans gêne avoué que Harry me faisait cocu avec elle è_é ! Ta réponse est plus longue que tes chapitres ? LOOOL à croire que ma fic t'inspire ^^ ######^_______________^###### alors là... j'en reviens toujours pas de tous ces compliments... tu sais que ça me touche vraiment beaucoup, ça ? woh... ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une review constructive et super plaisante ! ^__^ MERCI BEAUCOUP MA FAN ADOREE !! je t'adore aussi chtite Fany ! ^^ GROS BISOUS !!!!!!!!!!! ps : je n'ai pas égalé ta review mais la réponse est quand même assez longue, non ? ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi Potter :  
  
BON SI VOUS AVEZ PAS COMPRIS, JE VAIS RESUMER (CA N'EST QUE LA 3e FOIS QUE JE LE FAIS) : JE VOUS ADORE MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR SUIVRE MA FICTION ! SI VOUS L'AIMEZ AUTANT QUE J'AIME L'ECRIRE, C'EST PARFAIT !!  
  
Bizz à tous,  
  
Votre modeste auteur, Crystal 


	32. Désenchantés

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, sans grand retard cette fois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est fait d'un mélange d'action, de drame (eh oui..) et de psychologie, et a été assez dur à écrire donc... dites-moi si ça vaut le coup ou pas ! Ah au fait, il fait 13 pages !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : James, Lily et Draco sont toujours enfermés, mais cette fois on sait où : Dans une grande maison de Pré-Au-Lard très bizarre. Harry et Co sont partis les chercher et font une grande ballade à travers les souterrains de la bâtisse en question, creusés dans la montagne. Ils se groupent par deux. A la fin du chapitre, Harry et Ginny approchent de la fin d'un long couloir sombre. Du côté des prisonniers, ça ne va pas très fort...  
  
Dédicace : Ange&Michoc, le duo le plus populaire de la communauté les potterfictions ! Les filles, vous êtes géniales ! Herm, tu es la seule à être parvenue jusqu'ici pour l'instant, alors transmet le message à Ange en attendant ! Ange, j'espère que tu liras jusqu'ici et que ça te plaira ! Bizz toutes les deux ! Et quand vous voulez pour vos adresses respectives ! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapitre 32 : Désenchantés  
  
Lily sentait ses boyaux se tordre. Le regard de Peter l'avait terrifié. Et voilà qu'il tentait de l'approcher avec cette flamme qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier dans ses yeux. Saisie brusquement par un mauvais pressentiment, elle appela James à l'aide. Mais James ne pouvait pas la voir. Il était déjà trop occupé à essayer de desserrer la prise des Mangemorts sur lui.  
  
Perdant un instant l'attention vouée à Peter, elle ne l'entendit pas lui lancer un sort. Aussitôt, elle sentit ses forces lui manquer. Mais sa conscience demeurait et le fait que Peter préparait quelque chose de négatif pour elle sonnait comme une alarme dans son esprit.  
  
Lorsqu'il effleura sa peau avec sa baguette, elle eut un haut-le-corps. Et quand il murmura un sortilège si bas que personne d'autre que Lily ne put l'entendre, elle fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables, dus à une peur panique. Elle connaissait ce sortilège. Et bientôt elle ne pourrait plus comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Bientôt elle serait à la merci du traître. Bientôt il pourrait faire ce qu'il désirait de son corps...  
  
« NOONN ! JAMES !! JAMES !!! »  
  
A mesure qu'elle hurlait, elle sentait son corps se détendre, son esprit s'embrouiller. Mais sa conscience ne voulait toujours pas la quitter. Pettigrow utilisait un sort de torture ignoble. Il avait réussi à la garder consciente pour qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait qu'elle se sente si impuissante qu'elle en perde la raison.  
  
« JAMES ! »  
  
« Lily ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »  
  
Elle n'entendit pas la suite, son cerveau partant dans le brouillard. Plus rien ne lui semblait concret, tout n'était que brume. Comme si elle s'endormait peu à peu. Mais une partie d'elle savait qu'elle allait rester consciente. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, mais qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Soudainement, des cris de douleur déchirèrent l'atmosphère silencieuse. Les nausées reprirent et grâce à cela, elle put être de nouveau consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.  
  
« J'ai une offre à vous faire. »  
  
***  
  
Harry et Ginny approchaient de la grande lumière blanche. Etrangement, cela ne faisait que l'effrayer davantage que si l'endroit avait été sombre. La lumière allait l'éblouir. Et compte-tenu de la douleur de sa cicatrice qui augmentait toujours plus, Voldemort était là-bas. Harry redoutait de ne pas bien analyser la situation à cause de son aveuglement prédit. Sentant Ginny frissonner près de lui, il réduisit la longueur du lien magique qui les attachait.  
  
« Harry, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jude ? »  
  
« J'ai peur. »  
  
Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Elle avouait un sentiment que lui-même expérimentait au moment présent. Comment pourrait-il la rassurer alors que chacun de ses membres, chacune de ses pensées libérait une onde d'électrochoc, signe que les choses ne se passeraient pas dans un calme utopique ?  
  
« Nous allons nous en sortir, répondit-il après une hésitation. Il le faut alors nous y arriverons. »  
  
« Mais à quel prix ? »  
  
Oui, à quel prix ? Cette situation n'était pas la plus dangereuse que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà affronté. Mais elle était de loin la plus risquée pour les gens qu'il aimait. Ses parents, ses amis étaient dans la gueule du dragon et quoiqu'il fasse, Harry savait que l'un d'entre eux y perdrait la vie. Voldemort était à nouveau le plus puissant des mages noirs, il avait réuni une nouvelle armée, plus forte, plus vigoureuse, plus dynamique que la dernière fois. Plus confiante aussi.  
  
Dans quelques instants, la bataille commencerait. Est-ce que l'armée d'Harry Potter saura vaincre celle de Lord Voldemort ?  
  
« Ne te laisse pas décourager, dit Ginny, dans un chuchotement à peine audible. »  
  
« Si tu perds espoir, personne ne pourra les vaincre. Tu as une aura de leader, Harry. On achève le chef, les autres perdent la partie. Quoique tu dises, tout le monde te considère comme un héros, et tu dois en soutenir le poids. Je t'ai proposé de le porter avec toi. Il est temps de te montrer de quelle façon. »  
  
Jude avait l'air si sûre d'elle, si ferme et résolue que Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi elle ne collait pas à l'image d'une héroïne.  
  
« Ne ralentit pas le pas. Nous sommes presque arrivés. »  
  
Soulagé de se laisser guider, Harry obéit.  
  
« Nous allons souffrir, Ginny, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils franchissaient ensemble la fin du couloir. »  
  
Harry brandit sa baguette et cria : « tempare ! ». Immédiatement, la scène brouillée se gela. Harry était le seul à pouvoir raisonner à vitesse normale. Le professeur Flitwick devrait être remercié dès leur rentrée à Poudlard pour leur avoir appris ce Charme complexe.  
  
Harry s'empressa d'analyser la situation, sachant pertinemment que son sort ne durerait pas éternellement. La pièce était gigantesque, complètement inondée de lumière laiteuse. Au centre de la salle, un cercle de mangemorts décagoulés entourait trois jeunes sorciers et un grand homme maigre à la peau blanche, aux yeux rouges et au nez de serpent. James était à terre, chevauché par trois mangemorts qui le maintenaient. Draco faisait face à Voldemort, une lueur féroce dans les yeux. Et Lily... Lily était dans les bras de Queudver, celui-ci la menaçant d'une baguette magique.  
  
« Je t'écoute, petit hippogriffe. »  
  
Le temps avait repris son cours. Ginny avait toujours du mal à voir ce qui se passait.  
  
« Potter ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »  
  
Harry se figea. Voldemort l'avait vu. Bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? James tourna un visage angoissé vers son futur fils. Lily ne réagit même pas. En revanche, Draco fit un geste brusque assez nerveux.  
  
« Vous m'attendiez ? demanda Harry en tentant de contrôler sa voix. »  
  
« Tout à fait, Potter, répondit Voldemort, un sourire malsain s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Nous avons même suivi les protocoles habituels. Enlèvement, présentation, et le sauveur arrive. La routine, quoi. »  
  
Harry aurait pu rire. Mais le contexte l'en empêcha, ainsi que la flamme dansant dans les pupilles de son ennemi.  
  
« Présentation ? s'étonna Harry. »  
  
« Oui, nous avons tenu à respecter les traditions. C'était fort amusant, je dois avouer. »  
  
Harry commençait à se lasser du petit jeu, pourtant conscient que cela pouvait faire gagner du temps.  
  
« Laisse-moi t'expliquer que ce plan n'était absolument pas prévu mais observe par toi-même ! Il est bien plus réussi que ce que Lucius m'avait préparé, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ? »  
  
Le père Malfoy hocha la tête, aucune émotion filtrant sur son visage. Voldemort aurait pu caresser sa tête en disant « Bon Lucius, tu es un bon mangemort » qu'il n'aurait pas réagi autrement.  
  
« Donc, quel est le déroulement de la soirée ? questionna Harry d'un air dégagé. »  
  
« Oh, je suppose que nous allons procéder comme d'ordinaire. »  
  
« C'est vrai que ce genre de soirée devient lassante, répliqua le Survivant. Cela fait la cinquième fois que le programme se répète. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on devrait chercher un scénariste plus original ? Avouez que c'est fatiguant. »  
  
Lord Voldemort, cette fois-ci, sembla agacé, voire même irrité.  
  
« Et si nous passions directement au duel ? proposa Harry. Je préfère me passer des beaux discours et autres incompréhensions. »  
  
« Et pourtant, j'aime mieux faire durer le plaisir, rétorqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en levant sa baguette. Endoloris ! »  
  
Harry fut touché de plein fouet par le Sortilège Impardonnable. Tombant à terre brutalement, il entraîna Ginny à sa suite, qui se retrouva en califourchon sur lui, secouée par les spasmes du corps de son petit ami. Horrifiée, elle eut un haut le corps et ferma les yeux, attrapant au passage la main d'Harry et la serrant fort.  
  
Harry de son côté sentait une fois de plus des aiguilles lui transpercer le corps, et un sentiment qu'une partie de lui mourrait naître en lui. Mais quelque part, il ressentait une différence. Réunissant toutes ses forces, il se concentra dessus. De l'inquiétude le ravageait au fond de lui, tout en étant issu de l'extérieur. Il éprouvait également quelque chose de totalement nouveau et qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance. Ginny lui transmettait son amour. Involontairement probablement mais elle le faisait et c'était l'essentiel.  
  
Harry perdait espoir, pensait davantage à l'ultime solution. Pourtant Ginny lui redonnait courage une fois de plus. Elle lui donnait une raison de plus de se battre. Une raison de montrer aux sorciers qu'ils peuvent compter sur Harry Potter.  
  
Il se releva avec peine, sentant un poids s'ôter de lui.  
  
« Ce n'est pas juste, Voldemort, vous n'avez même pas salué avant. Je n'appelle pas ça un vrai duel, dit-il en serrant les dents, le dos courbé. »  
  
« Qui t'as dit qu'on appliquait les vrais duels ? répliqua le Lord Sombre. »  
  
Harry grimaça alors qu'il levait à nouveau sa baguette. Tentant sa chance, il sauta sur le côté, évitant le jet de lumière qui fusait vers lui. Malheureusement, il avait oublié que Ginny était attaché à lui. Harry fit volte-face dès qu'il s'en fut aperçu et fixa sa petite amie d'un air horrifié. Jude avait les yeux exorbités, son regard surpris se perdant dans les émeraudes face à elle. Le souffle coupé et le mouvement arrêté l'espace d'un instant, ses cheveux roux atterrirent en douceur sur ses épaules, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre face à terre.  
  
« GINNY ! GINNY !!! »  
  
Harry fut parcouru de frissons incessants tandis qu'un bruit sourd faisait écho dans l'immense salle. Impossible de détacher les yeux de sa silhouette frêle, impossible de se résigner. Impossible de se connecter à la réalité, impossible de réaliser.  
  
« Ginny ! Ma petite fille ! sanglota un homme à ses côtés. »  
  
« Mon... monsieur Weasley ? balbutia Harry, l'esprit embrumé. Que faites- vous là ? »  
  
Mais Arthur Weasley n'était pas d'humeur à expliquer sa venue. En pleurs, il s'était agenouillé auprès de sa fille unique. Harry, choqué, respirait de façon saccadée, ne trouvant pas le moyen de s'en remettre. Il avait perdu la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimé et qui l'avait aimé en retour. Par sa faute, et cela ne pourrait pas être remis en cause.  
  
« Je l'ai tué, murmura-t-il. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du... »  
  
« Non ! l'interrompit Mr Weasley. Voldemort l'a tué. »  
  
Harry sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux mais leur barra le passage. Voldemort était une fois de plus la source de ses malheurs. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer cette fois. Harry se leva, tira Ginny péniblement et s'approcha du cercle. Il lança un sort rapidement à Queudver, qui s'écroula, emportant Lily. Les Mangemorts eurent un mouvement pour réagir mais Voldemort les en dissuada d'un geste. Continuant son trajet, il attrapa Lily et le lia à lui par le même charme dont il s'était servi pour ne pas perdre Ginny et à la même main. Puis, il les fit léviter dans les airs pour ne pas avoir à les traîner au sol.  
  
Ensuite, il traça son chemin en direction de James, qui l'observait avec une expression de crainte. Harry éloigna les mangemorts d'un coup de baguette et tendit sa main droite à son futur père. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, se contentant de scruter ses yeux verts.  
  
« James, dit la voix faible de Lily. Aide-nous. »  
  
A ce moment-là, une lueur déterminée apparut dans son regard et il acquiesça, troublé. Levant sa baguette, il lia sa petite amie à son poignet comme l'avait fait Harry précédemment.  
  
« La guerre va prendre fin, annonça James. »  
  
Voldemort, amusé, esquissa un sourire et joua avec sa longue baguette magique.  
  
« Je l'espère autant que vous, répondit-il de sa voix crispante. »  
  
Harry sentit une vague de rage le submerger.  
  
« Alors que le meilleur gagne, dit Harry d'une voix forte. »  
  
***  
  
Lily flottait dans les airs. Son esprit toujours perturbé par le Sortilège de Peter, elle n'arrivait pas à raisonner convenablement. Chaque pensée, chaque réflexion était douloureuses. Sa faiblesse était ressortie et elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser, résignée à constater la situation sans intervenir. Intriguée tout à coup par le manque d'activité de leur compagnon de cellule, elle tourna la tête vers là où se situait quelques instants auparavant le Serpentard. Mais Draco n'y était plus. Promenant son regard, elle finit par le trouver là où elle n'aurait jamais pensé depuis qu'elle lui avait accordé sa confiance. Dans le camp des Mangemorts.  
  
« James, chuchota-t-elle. Draco a retourné sa robe. »  
  
James hocha la tête. Manifestement, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Par contre, lorsque Harry s'en rendit compte, il sortit de ses gonds et le menaça de sa baguette, une aura de puissance l'entourant violemment.  
  
« Petit rat ! Tu n'hésites pas à nous poignarder dans le dos ! Je te faisais confiance, et tu préfères rejoindre le camp de ceux qui ont lâchement assassiné ta mère ? »  
  
Draco cilla imperceptiblement que seul Harry sut interpréter puisqu'il eut un geste d'hésitation.  
  
« Oui, mon petit hippogriffe se rallie finalement à moi, dit Voldemort. Il a eu une révélation en voyant ces idiots qui te servent de parents souffrir. Il aimerait essayer, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. »  
  
Les yeux de James étincelèrent de haine.  
  
« Tel père, tel fils, non ? C'est un bel exemple, dit-il. »  
  
« Si j'étais toi, Potter, je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet, répliqua Lucius sèchement. »  
  
« Je n'ai rien à craindre du côté de ma progéniture, moi, rétorqua James en défiant son rival. »  
  
« Ca suffit, siffla Voldemort en plissant ses yeux. Inclinez vous tous et que le combat commence ! »  
  
D'un même mouvement, toutes les personnes présentes - à part Ginny et Lily - penchèrent la tête dans un salut obligé. Harry et Voldemort levèrent leur baguette, face à face. Ce fut comme le coup d'envoi. Chacun réglait ses confrontations personnelles en évacuant sa rage accumulée depuis des années. James et Pettigrow, Arthur et Lucius.  
  
Puis, Lily tourna la tête avec souffrance et vit arriver quatre jeunes gens, de l'appréhension et de la détermination peignant leurs traits. Ron stoppa sa marche d'un coup lorsqu'il aperçut le corps inanimé de sa petite soeur.  
  
« Ginny, souffla-t-il. »  
  
Hermione sembla aussi choquée que son compagnon, alors que Remus et Sirius se préoccupaient surtout de la santé de Lily.  
  
« Ca va, ne vous occupez pas de moi, dit-elle à voix basse. Aidez-les. Vengez la. »  
  
Et d'autres duos se mirent en place instantanément : Ron et Draco Malfoy ; Remus et Sheryl Glam ; Hermione et Hale Lestrange ; Sirius et Quasar Lestrange.  
  
Chavirée par la puissance et la violence des combats, Lily ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus assister à ce massacre. Plus voir Ron se tordre sur le sol sous l'effet d'un Doloris d'un Mangemort. Plus regarder Sirius étranglé par leur ancien rival de Serpentard. Plus entendre les cris de James alors qu'il tentait de la dévier d'un Cartal, sortilège de l'écartèlement. Plus constater l'horreur d'Hermione quand elle réalisait la différence de performance entre elle et son adversaire. Plus !  
  
« Stop, stop, je vous en supplie, s'il y a un Dieu en ce Monde, il est temps qu'il se manifeste, murmura-t-elle, apeurée. »  
  
A ce moment-là, un rugissement se fit entendre. Lily sursauta et observa la scène. Lucius venait de se faire toucher par un sortilège de réflexions de sentiment lancé par Arthur. Ce dernier ne ressentait que de la haine, visiblement à l'égard de son adversaire, et Lucius en fut imprégné aussitôt. Se relevant tant bien que mal, ses yeux croisèrent le regard de Lily et elle put y voir deux flammes qui venaient de s'y allumer. Rien qui pouvait être signe d'une bonne action. Au contraire, tout ce qui se reflétait dans ces pierres était un désir profond de sang, une envie meurtrière telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Criant de rage, Lucius sortit à toute allure un poignard de sa botte et se rua sur Arthur.  
  
Lily sentit son sang se glacer alors que la lame de l'arme blanche s'enfonçait dans le torse de l'homme. Un silence s'était soudain abattu sur la salle, les duels s'étaient figés. Même Harry et Voldemort ne se toisaient plus.  
  
Alors que Lucius retira durement le poignard du corps de son rival, Arthur tomba à la renverse, jetant un dernier regard à celui qui lui avait ôté la vie. Sans un son, sans une plainte, Arthur Weasley s'était éteint.  
  
***  
  
Harry eut le souffle littéralement coupé. Mr Weasley venait d'être assassiné. Mr Weasley n'était plus de ce monde. Comment cela pouvait être vrai ? Revenu durement à la réalité lorsqu'un jet de lumière frôla son coude, il cria :  
  
« Orfical protectus ! »  
  
Immédiatement, des flammes hautes de plus de trois mètres l'entourèrent et six personnes transplanèrent à ses côtés. Sans compter Ginny qui flottait toujours dans les airs, inanimée.  
  
« Ron, murmura Harry. »  
  
Sans attendre une réponse, Harry le prit dans ses bras. Ron sanglotait contre son épaule, incapable de se contrôler. Par moments, il effleurait la main de sa petite soeur toujours attachée à son meilleur ami. Hermione vint les rejoindre après un moment, les étreignant tour à tour.  
  
« Je vous aime tous les deux, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, sa voix secouée. Vous avez beaucoup compté pour moi, je veux que vous le sachiez. »  
  
« Hermione... commença Harry. »  
  
« Non, Harry, tu sais très bien que nous allons probablement mourir aujourd'hui, le coupa-t-elle. »  
  
« Hermione ! Nous ne sommes pas encore morts et je ne suis pas prêt à me laisser faire. Ces ignobles personnages nous ont déjà retiré des amis, il est hors de question que cela se reproduise ! l'interrompit à son tour Harry. »  
  
« Il a raison, nous sommes tous chavirés par ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais nous devons garder espoir, approuva Remus. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il garderait espoir, ne serait-ce que pour Jude. C'était elle qui lui avait fait réaliser combien l'espoir était important. James s'approcha alors, entraînant Lily à sa suite.  
  
« Nous ne sommes pas résignés à mourir avant l'âge, ajouta James, déterminé. »  
  
« Mais Hermione a raison, dit tout de même Lily. L'un d'entre nous va peut- être encore une fois y perdre la vie. »  
  
« Alors combattons au nom de notre amitié, conclut Sirius. Allons leur montrer de quoi le Clan des Sept est capable. »  
  
Ce fut sur ces mots que Harry rompit le cercle de protection. Chacun reprit sa place initiale par transplanage et Harry ne manqua pas au passage d'adresser un regard de soutien à Ron. Il venait de perdre deux membres de sa famille. La famille Weasley comptait sur lui.  
  
Harry, quant à lui, se tourna vers Voldemort qui le dévisageait en silence.  
  
« Bien. Maintenant que tu as fini de comploter, pourrait-on continuer notre duel ? siffla-t-il. »  
  
« Mais je vous en prie, répliqua Harry avec sérieux. »  
  
Le Survivant fourra sa main dans sa poche, gêné par un objet. Il en ressortit une plume de phénix. Déstabilisé, il réfléchit un instant. Qui l'y avait placée ? Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y songer, un Doloris se dirigeant en plein sur lui. Se tordant de douleur à terre, il pensa un instant à placer la plume dans sa main droite, main qui tenait la baguette.  
  
Lorsque le sortilège prit fin, Harry fut surpris de constater à quel point sa main droite était chaude. Ne s'en souciant pas davantage, il contre- attaqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres par un sort d'aveuglement. Stupéfait, il s'aperçut que la lumière qui sortit de sa baguette, était encore plus intense que celle qui se trouvait quelques instants avant la tombée de la nuit dans la salle. Sa baguette tremblait. Quelque chose d'étrange venait de se produire. Harry inclina son arme et il put remarquer que Voldemort avait les yeux fermés et poussait un cri perçant. Détournant alors sa baguette, Harry vit que la robe blanche de Voldemort était brûlée par endroits.  
  
Tout à coup, Harry comprit le phénomène. La plume de phénix avait fusionné avec sa baguette, ce qui ajoutait de la puissance à ses sorts. Ainsi, le sort d'aveuglement avait été si performant que cela avait détruit la rétine de son ennemi et que ses habits avaient brûlé.  
  
Vérifiant son hypothèse, Lord Voldemort ouvrit les yeux, ne découvrant plus que des globes blancs, ternes. Le carmin n'avait plus sa place. Les fentes semblables à des yeux de chats s'étaient envolés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu aveugle.  
  
Profitant de cet avantage, Harry stupéfixia Voldemort, obligé de procéder avec plusieurs sortilèges malgré la puissance supérieure qu'il y mettait désormais. Enfin débarrassé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Harry se tourna vers ses compagnons. Et ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans voix.  
  
***  
  
« Maître ! cria un mangemort. »  
  
A ce signal, tous les Mages noirs observèrent le duel principal. Lord Voldemort était percuté d'une lumière plus intense que le soleil. Il était en très mauvaise position.  
  
« Notre Seigneur a été formel, cria Queudver. »  
  
« Notre Maître n'est pas mort, Pettigrow, objecta Hale Lestrange. Il ne le sera jamais. »  
  
« Mais il nous a prévenu, dit un inconnu. »  
  
Tout semblait s'être arrêté pour leur débat. James, agacé, murmura un stupéfix qui toucha un mangemort du fond. Suivant son exemple, ses amis attaquèrent les moins présents sans un son, pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
  
« Sottises, disait Lucius Malfoy. Regardez comme notre armée est puissante, nous n'avons pas besoin de ce plan de recours. »  
  
A ces mots, il se produisit quelque chose que James n'aurais pas cru possible. Draco, occupé à surveiller les arrières des Mangemorts, appela le poignard de son père par le sortilège d'Attraction. Et, contre tout attente, il le lança contre celui qui l'avait utilisé précédemment.  
  
« Tu disais, Père ? dit-il d'une voix cynique et froide. »  
  
Lucius reçut son arme au milieu du dos et s'écroula. Draco, impitoyable, le retourna d'un coup de baguette et planta son regard gris dans celui de son père.  
  
« Votre armée n'est pas infaillible. Les traîtres y courent. La bêtise y nage. La puissance s'atténue, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Tu mourras dans la même position que Mr Weasley. Lui au moins a su comprendre ce qu'était un père. Il a su me guider. Cela n'a jamais été ton cas, malheureusement pour toi. »  
  
Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron. Les Mangemorts, qui, jusque là avaient assisté sans un mot à la situation, mirent leur cerveau en mode 'appliquons le plan' et ligotèrent d'un même geste tous les Gryffondors. Et ils les transportèrent au long du couloir, vers un cachot humide et sale.  
  
Arrivés à destination, ils les poussèrent contre le mur et les forcèrent à ouvrir la bouche. James tenta de bouger, mais il était solidement attaché. Heureusement, le lien qui l'unissait à Lily était intact, et leurs mains pouvaient se toucher, permettant une petite conversation. Ainsi, ils se virent forcés d'avaler une potion nauséabonde. Pendant un moment, cela rappela quelque chose à James, mais il ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir. En revanche, Hermione et Ron, dispensés de goûter, semblaient savoir ce qui se passait, et même si la potion ne leur était pas administrée, ils arboraient des mines répugnées.  
  
D'un coup, le cerveau de James sombra dans l'inconscient. Plus rien n'était physique, plus rien n'était compréhensible. Même lorsqu'une voix fit son entrée dans son esprit :  
  
« James ! James est-ce que tu me reçois ? »  
  
James divagua. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre cette voix criarde et hystérique.  
  
« James, ils vous ont fait boire de la Potion de Confusion ! James ! Tu me reconnais ? C'est Hermione ! »  
  
Ce nom dit vaguement quelque chose à James mais plus rien ne lui semblait valable de s'attarder. D'ailleurs, il ne considérait plus rien valable tout simplement.  
  
Puis, aussi rapidement que c'était venu, son esprit se reconnecta à la réalité.  
  
***  
  
Harry scruta toute la pièce. Mais aucun signe de vie ne lui apparaissait. Paniqué, il se dirigea vers le couloir lorsqu'il réalisa que Mr Weasley gisait toujours là, et que Voldemort pouvait à tout moment se réveiller. Anxieux, il relança une dizaine de Stupéfix au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et attacha Mr Weasley à son poignet gauche, rejoignant sa fille. Harry eut une nausée en pensant qu'il traînait deux morts à son poignet. De la même famille qui plus est, et qui comptaient beaucoup pour lui. Sentant la culpabilité monter en lui, il secoua la tête symboliquement pour se débarrasser des mauvaises idées. Lançant un dernier sortilège de ligotage à Voldemort, Harry se décida à se mettre à la recherche de ses amis.  
  
« Nemo appel, dit-il en se concentrant au maximum sur la communication. »  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
« Ron ! Que se passe-t-il ? Où êtes vous ? s'empressa de demander Harry par pensée, sachant que le mal de crâne se ferait plus présent à chaque seconde. »  
  
« Dans un vieux cachot au bout du couloir, répondit Ron. Et toi ? »  
  
« Toujours dans la grande pièce. J'ai immobilisé Voldemort et j'ai... je transporte ton père et ta soeur. »  
  
Ron ne dit rien. Harry reprit alors :  
  
« J'arrive. »  
  
Il franchit le seuil du couloir et se retrouva à nouveau dans l'ombre. Conscient qu'il se déplaçait dans l'inconnu, deux personnes décédées à son poignet, il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Voldemort était peut-être vaincu pour quelques instants, mais la partie n'était pas finie.  
  
Il dépassa la cage d'escalier qu'il avait emprunté il y avait de cela une heure. Trois minutes plus tard, il atteignait une porte grillagée. Se plaquant contre le mur et entraînant les deux Weasley à en faire autant, il s'approcha silencieusement du cachot et analysa minutieusement la situation. Une dizaine de mangemorts se trouvaient là. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir songé à placer quelqu'un devant la porte. On déstabilise le leader et les partisans s'effondrent. Cela encore Ginny le lui avait enseigné. Ravalant sa mélancolie, il établit rapidement un plan.  
  
Lançant à la va-vite des Stupéfix et des sortilège du saucisson, il réussit à attirer l'attention des Mangemorts restants. Il en profita pour libérer ses amis, qui se chargèrent d'assommer par derrière leurs ravisseurs.  
  
Les adolescents se précipitèrent sur Harry pour l'embrasser et le féliciter. Un soulagement intense s'était emparé d'eux. Mais lorsque Ron reposa son regard sur les deux têtes rousses pendantes dans les airs, tout le monde se rembrunit.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, souffla Hermione. »  
  
Ils hochèrent tous la tête et sortirent du cachot.  
  
« Et que fait-on de Voldemort ? intervint Sirius. »  
  
« On ne peut pas le tuer ? proposa James. »  
  
« Il est immortel, répondit sinistrement Harry. Et de toute façon, personne parmi nous n'est assez puissant pour lui jeter l'Avada Kedavra. »  
  
« Dommage. Si nous quittons ce lieu maintenant, les mangemorts reviendront à eux et le ramèneront, dit Remus. »  
  
« Il faut contacter Dumbledore, murmura Ron. »  
  
« Il a raison, approuva Lily. »  
  
« Je vais essayer de l'appeler par télépathie mais je ne vous promets rien. Je n'avais même pas réussi à accéder à Rogue alors... dit Harry. »  
  
« Tu as essayé d'accéder à Rogue ? fit Sirius, incrédule. »  
  
« Nemo appel, fit Harry pour la énième fois sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son futur parrain. »  
  
Harry avait une concentration maximale mais rien n'y faisait, la connexion ne voulait pas se faire. Désespéré, il pensa à une autre personne qu'il venait de citer. Et tout de suite, il atteint les pensées de son professeur.  
  
« Professeur Rogue, c'est Harry Potter, commença-t-il. »  
  
« Que se passe-t-il Potter ? répondit la voix du Maître des Potions. »  
  
« Merci de m'écouter. Nous avons besoin du professeur Dumbledore. Voldemort est stupéfixé et ses mangemorts assommés. Nous sommes dans une grande maison tout en haut de Pré-Au-Lard. On doit rentrer ou tuer Voldemort au préalable ? »  
  
« Laisser la situation telle quelle, je préviens le professeur Dumbledore. Rentrez immédiatement à Poudlard. Les Mangemorts viennent de transplaner hors de Poudlard, ils seront bientôt là où vous êtes. »  
  
« Merci professeur. »  
  
Harry rompit à toute vitesse la connexion et cria :  
  
« Nous devons transplaner ! Les Mangemorts arrivent ! »  
  
« Devant les grilles de Poudlard ? dit Lily. »  
  
« Inutile, les barrières anti-transplanation ont été détruites, il faut arriver devant la porte du château, répondit Harry. »  
  
« Je prends mon père avec moi, dit Ron d'une voix faible. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, transmit le lien à son ami et ils transplanèrent.   
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre !  
  
Olala. ce qu'il était dur à écrire ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu. Il était pas très original, je vous l'accorde mais il faudra s'en contenter !  
  
Merci à :  
  
Fany FNOAM : ok, tu m'as pas écrit de review.. mais tu y travailles, c'est déjà ça ! Bon en tout cas, t'as intérêt à faire un tour du côté du début du chapitre 31, ça résume assez ce que je pourrais dire ici !  
  
Sarah : L'offre de Draco ? ben je le dis dans ce chapitre ! ouais, c'est normal d'avoir peur ! ^_^ concernant les passages, je crois pas que ça soit si original que ça vu comme c'est pas du tout venu par feeling (j'ai énormément forcé l'inspiration !) mais bon, si ça rend bien finalement... cette fois, j'avais pas énormément de retard ! bizz et merci !  
  
Clem : woah ! ben j'en sais rien, comment je fais pour écrire comme ça lol ça vient comme ça, et vu le temps que j'y passe... ^_^ par contre, je peux pas te promettre de ne pas toucher à Draco, je suis désolée é_è tout le monde me réclame une protection particulière, mais tous les persos seront touchés ! enfin, Draco peut-être moins que les autres remarque... ^_^ enfin, tu le vois dans ce chapitre, il est le moins touché non ? merci pour tes voeux de bonne année, je te dis la même chose même si on approche de la mi-janvier lol ! merci !  
  
Ayla Lily Evans : kikoo Ayla ! oui, c'est bon, tu peux m'appeler Crys lol. En tout cas, le fait que tu préfères ma fic aux portes me flatte toujours autant ! ^_^ et pour cause, 'les portes' est ma fiction préférée largement au dessus des autres !! je crois pas dépasser les reviews des portes (parce que ça évolue tout le temps, en plus son prochain chapitre va pas tarder alors...) ^^ mais merci quand même ! fan ? ouah ! j'ai une fan en plus ! lol ! merci !  
  
Tiffany : MERCI !!! heureusement que t'es pas morte d'impatience ! ^_^  
  
Ma folle préférée (Cathwine) : kikoooooooooooo ! Ma chtite (ok, grande lol) Cath ! ^__^ ça va chez toi ? Bon, Cwycwy c'est pas encore utilisé lol ! Cwys c'est déjà fait mais Cwycwy c'est bon (j'ai du mal à le prononcer ce truc lol) ! copyright déposé, je note ! moi je vais super bien ! ouais, je t'assure tes chaudrons chantants m'ont manqué ! é__è ouais, finalement on s'est pas croisé sur un chat, c'est triste ç_ç (copyright Wose lol). Ah ! je comprends mieux pk t'as été absente ! très occupée à ce que je lis ! ^_^ whoah ! un vrai reportage tv ? cool ! j'aurais aimé faire ça moi ! ^_^ vous avez travaillé avec des vrais ptits gros ? ^_^ na, je connais pas cette fameuse présentatrice, elle doit être canadienne ! mais j'imagine très bien la scène lol ! et en fait, c'était sur quel métier que t'as fait ça, toi ? massacre à coup de micro ? ah oui, là c'est grave ! LOOL ! na, je connais pas non plus l'annonce de herbal essence (herbal ? comme les bougies au cannabis herbal ? lol) té, heureusement que t'as rien contre les blondes, pasque j'ai été blonde il fut un temps lol ! ^_^ Ah ben ouais, désolée, maintenant c'est trop tard pour les infos, pasque j'ai résisté, je ne leur ai pas donné d'infos au delà du 33e chapitre ! désolée ! ^_^ comme ça tu me diras ce que ça fait avec le vrai suspense ! ^_^ Encore heureux que tu appellera plus Rose-celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-surnom ! lol ! na, tu vois, je suis quand même pas au niveau sadicité du peinturé ! quoique... après ce que j'étais censé te faire (selon ma Woz), j'en suis plus si sûre lol. Nan, je t'assure que tu dois pas revoir tes priorités, c'est vraiment très cruel de se faire détrôner ! si j'étais à ta place, je n'hésiterais pas là-dessus ! mais comme je suis pas à ta place et que je suis plutôt à la place du bourreau... ^_^ donc t'as bien compris, faut pas bouder et etre super gentille gentille lol. Ah, m****, j'avais pas pensé à ça ! c vrai que si je t'enferme, j'aurais plus ma came officielle ! é_è faut revoir mon plan je crois ! eh, encore un chapitre et tu sauras quelle est ta place dans ma fic lol ! ^_^ t'étais pas au courant que je suis la reine des cliffs ? ben maintenant tu le sais lol ! et pas la peine de grogner, dans quelques semaines, tu seras délivrée ! ^_^ Ouais ! j'apprends le québécois ! et c clair que je prends des expressions du genre 'no where' lol ! eh, c'est clair que si je viens au Québec, faut absolument que je te rencontre ! et Nyny, doudou et Xaph pareil lol ! ^_^ mais là, on rêve é_è. Mais non, je plaisantais, ta came a pas baissé de qualité ! ^_^ c'est encore mieux qu'avant lol ! ah ouais, je comprends mieux maintenant ! tu t'enfourne pas les ¾ du stock, t'as déjà les ¾ du stock dans le sang ! lol ! ^_^ (compte le nombre de ces smileys dans la review lol !) MERCI POUR TOUS LES COMPLIMENTS MA PUSHER PREFEREE !! ^_^ (bis) bizzz !  
  
Fleur : MERCI !!! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que le dernier (sinon, désolée pasque j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire é_è) !  
  
Ccilia : ben quoi ? seulement quatre mots ? pour moi ça en fait plus lol ! et non, je n'arrêterais pas les cliffs ! ^_^ désolée, c'est ma spécialité (eh, on est sadique ou on l'est pas !) merci chtite Gaelle !  
  
Toua (ou moua ?) : salut à toi, ô nouveau reviewer ! merci !!  
  
Bouboule26 : eh ouais, petite tête, tu oublies encore ta review lol ! je t'en veux pas, t'inquiète pas ! ^_^ merci !  
  
Winky : hello ! nan, Ginny est pas capable de dire Voldemort. Elle a été élevée comme ça ! Ron a réussi à le prononcer après des cours intensifs avec Moony, mais Ginny n'en prenait pas ! comment je fais pour vous laisser sur une fin pareille ? ah mais c'est tout simple ! lol ! moi je trouve que c'est une fin parfaite ! ça renforce la fidélité, tu vois ? ^_^ bon, ça va, je l'ai posté en une semaine, c'est pas trop long, si ? surtout vu comment j'ai galéré ! merci !  
  
Michoc : hello miss ! Eh, t'as vu ce que j'ai mis en note de pré-chapitre ? ^_^ T'as honte ? ben vas te cacher sous le lit (surtout que tu y verras pas Harry vu qu'il est près de moi ... SMACK lol) ! Mais non, je t'en veux pas ma chtite Michoc ! eh, Harry est arrivé un jour avant au fait, t'as remarqué je suppose ? ouais, il en avait marre d'être tout le temps chez toi, vu le temps qu'il y avait passé pendant les vacances ! je lui manquais, que veux-tu ? ^_^ bon, passons à ta review proprement dite : c'est vrai que ça te plait, Mylène Farmer ? bah tant mieux parce que j'en suis presque fan ! ^_^ ça se voit pas du tout lol... au fait, t'as reçu mon quizz finalement ? hem... revenons à la review : c clair, les mecs font style 'on est les plus forts' pour impressionner les minettes et finalement c'est l'inverse qui se passe ! ^_^ les groupes formés, c'est fait exprès, kestu crois ? lol ! où t'as trouvé que j'allais tuer Rogue ?? O_o nan, nan, je le tuerais pas celui-là, j'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts dans ce chapitre, non ? et pourtant, les malheurs sont pas finis MOUHAHAHAHAHA !! lol ! ouais, l'histoire de 'Lianos' entre Harry et Ginny, finalement, c'était pas si chou que ça vu que c'est à cause de ça que... hem... j'espère que tu lis le chapitre avant la réponse à la review ! é_è LE passage que tu préfères c'est l'énumération des points communs de Ginny ? ah ouais ? ^_^ c'était absolument pas prévu pourtant lol ! les mangemorts compatissaient parce qu'ils se prennent souvent des Doloris, tout simplement ^^. La potion de répugnance, j'explique pas exactement ce qu'elle fait là, mais on peut trouver sur ces deux chapitres (31-32). Sortir indemne ? ils sont indemnes d'après toi ? allez, bizz et merci !!  
  
Mimi Granger : c'était une review au chapitre 30, mais c'est pas grave ^^ ! ben, la suite, tu l'avais quand t'as laissé la review, non ? je sais que c'était sadique, mais bon... que veux-tu, je suis sadique ! en tout cas, merci, bonne année à toi aussi, et j'espère que la confrontation t'a plu !  
  
MA WOZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!!!!!!!!! : COUCOUUUU MA WOZZ PWEFEWEE !!!! ^_ _ ^ bon alors, hier ça nous a coupé d'un coup, j'espère que t'as pu noter l'adresse ! là je t'interromps tout de suite ! tu n'as PAS une morne vie sans intérêt dont tout le monde s'en fout ! c'est pas vrai ce personnage (de Disney héhé) ! la colère tourne autour de toi comme un vautour, elle va bientôt se poser et acérer ses longues griffes contre ton doux visage ! fuis tant qu'il en est encore temps ! plein d'idées de piège tu trouves toi ? mouais, moi j'ai trouvé ça très banal ! enfin, merci pour le 'très bien écrit' ^_^ . ouais, la potion de répugnance, ça doit pas être très agréable lol ! mais au moins ça en fait de l'humour au milieu d'action et de drame ! Ron et Hermione ? ben, dans le chapitre 33 je les cite, tu verras ! C'est pas du tout détaillé mais... ça évolue ! a quoi pensait Hermione chez les Weasley ? mais en quoi c'est important ? o_O tu veux absolument trouver un mystère à tout, toi ! il faut qu'il y ait la part d'imagination quand même non ? selon moi, c'est évident et tu es d'accord avec moi, mais d'autres peuvent penser à autre chose... il fallait vraiment que je résolve ça ? aaaah ! je sais, je vois... que tu vas répondre 'oui, je le veux' ! looool ! oui, pouw les w j'en ai chier (biiiip) et c'est pour ça qu'il en restait un lol. Mais j'imagine que ça doit pas être facile à lire non plus ^_ ^ ! une vieille qui parle à sa petite fille ? LOOOOL t'as de l'imagination toi ! ouais lol, meme si l'interprétation c ton truc, les devinettes c l'inverse ;p ! et encore la phrase de Draco... t impatiente, hein ? lol, t'attendras encore quelques chapitres (déjà qu'il en reste pu que 4 é_è) ! ze cours de lolerie... comment ça t'as plus d'idées ? oooh, mais moi je le vois, je le vois JE LE VOIS !! ouiii... je le vois, l'inspiration te frôle, l'inspiration te nargue... l'inspiration s'en va *petite voix déçue* ! l'attitude de James, c'est bizarre parce que tu l'as perçu avant que le phénomène se produise ^_^ t'as un sens très aiguisé lol ! donc oui, il y a quelque chose d'important (TRES important) dans ce que tu as perçu... mais évidemment, tu ne sauras rien ! ^_^ ehhh ! depuis quand TOI tu me taquines ? je croyais que ct l'inverse ! o_O. ouais, je t'assure, le W (R) est super utilisé ! je l'ai appris à mes dépens... *soupir* c'est sur ces belles paroles que je te quitte, et t'as intérêt à me dégotter vite fait un prochain défi ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ma Wozzzzzzzzzzzzzzz pwéféwée !!! je t'adowe !  
  
Lindsay : merci ! si tu n'aimes pas les fins en cliffs, tu n'aimeras aucune fin de ma fic lol ! ^_^  
  
Romforever : salut ! bienvenue parmi les fous ! ^_^ sympa de me reviewer et de me complimenter comme ça ! pour répondre à ta question, si je me suis débarrassée de Peter, c'est vraiment parce que je ne l'aime pas ! Et comme tu dis, qui l'aime ?? eh au fait, je poste en moyenne un chapitre par semaine, parfois le vendredi, parfois le week end, mais jamais avant ! merci a+ !  
  
Merci à tous !! 


	33. Vertige de vivre

Le dernier chapitre a suscité pas mal de réactions, inutile de se demander pourquoi. Certains étaient déprimés, d'autres déçus, d'autres encore enthousiastes et tous n'avaient pas la main leste sur les commentaires du genre : 'tu es décidément sadique' ^_^ mais je ne le conteste pas !

A propos de ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire aussi, parce qu'il est fait de PUR drame et s'inspire de façon assez conséquente de ma propre expérience. Ça explique aussi le retard, outre le fait que j'ai eu la grippe. Donc, vous l'avez deviné, c'était pas joyeux. Mais comme je venais de lire quelque chose de très dramatique, ça m'a mis dans l'ambiance, lol !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que si vous voulez être démoralisé, lisez-le, et si vous êtes de bonne humeur et en forme, fuyez-le !

Allez, j'ai pas fini (je suis bavarde, hein ? ^_^) : ce chapitre n'est pas comme les autres pour diverses raisons. Celle qu'il fallait que je vous cite est la suivante : je n'ai pas vu de grand intérêt à mettre les points de vue de James et Lily, ils apparaissent donc très peu, alors que Ron est plus mis en avant, ainsi qu'Harry évidemment.

**Dédicace** : Samantha ! Tu viens de commencer la lecture et on dirait que tu y es déjà accro ^_^. En plus, tu m'as laissé je ne sais pas combien de reviews en l'espace de quelques jours alors merci beaucoup ! Ca m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! Et désolée de pas t'avoir reconnu sur le chat ^_^. J'espère que je pourrais mieux te connaître par la communauté et msn ! Vivement un nouveau chat avec Michoc p. Bizz ! Oh, par contre, il faut que je te dise que je ne répondrais sûrement pas à tes reviews vu que je le fais dans le chapitre suivant la review...

****

****

****

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Grande confrontation gentils/méchants. Draco combat du côté des mangemorts. Arthur Weasley est tué par Lucius Malfoy alors Draco poignarde son père. Du côté des jeunes, Lily est très troublée par un sortilège que lui a lancé Queudver et n'a plus toute sa tête pendant un petit moment. Ginny prend de plein fouet un sortilège et tombe, inanimée. Finalement, Harry réussit à décupler ses pouvoirs grâce à la plume de phénix que Dumbledore (on suppose) lui avait offert à Noël qui a fondu dans la baguette d'Harry. Voldemort devient aveugle et Harry en profite pour le stupéfixier, incapable de le tuer. Pendant ce temps-là, les Gryffondors sont emmenés par les mangemorts et les Maraudeurs sont forcés d'avaler une potion inconnue... enfin, pas si inconnue... 

****

J'ai besoin de rappeler que le titre fait référence à une chanson de Mylène Farmer ?

BONNE LECTURE ! ! Et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez !

****

****

***

****

****

****

**Chapitre 33**** : Vertige de vivre**

Harry apparut près du lac. Fatigué, meurtri par ce qui venait de se produire, nauséeux à cause du cadavre de sa petite amie qu'il devait tirer, il n'avait pas atteint  la lourde porte de Poudlard comme il aurait du.

Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il observa l'environnement. L'air était froid et l'ambiance lourde. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit encore présente, les arbres de la Forêt Interdite régnaient en maîtres. Ils dominaient tout. Se forçant à se maîtriser, Harry traîna ses pieds à terre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui était arrivé durant ces derniers jours. Sa vie allait encore prendre un nouveau tournant. Quand est-ce qu'il pourra vivre en paix ? Ce n'était rien demander pourtant, il désirait seulement être entouré de ses amis, des gens qu'il aime, sans avoir à se soucier de leur sécurité remise en cause par leur proximité.

Il devait se ressaisir. Sa vie était ce qu'elle était, et elle avait de la valeur même avec tous ces désagréments. Harry put presque sourire de sa pensée. Désagréments... c'était quasiment un euphémisme que de dire que sa vie était pleine de désagréments. Et pourtant... rien ne pouvait l'inciter à s'en séparer. Elle était à ses yeux plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre. La vie était un cadeau, et même s'il pouvait se sacrifier pour protéger l'existence de ses amis, Harry n'aurait jamais la force, ni le désespoir d'y mettre un terme par simple souhait.

Harry trébucha et s'étala sur le sol. Le charme maintenant Ginny dans les airs se rompit et la jeune fille inanimée tomba sur le sorcier. Harry ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés en perdant l'équilibre. Ce qu'il y avait sur l'herbe lui donnait la bouche pâteuse et envahissait son nez d'odeur métallique. Une énorme tâche rouge salissait le parterre vert. Son coeur se souleva et il se força à maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Il avait très peu souvent affronté la mort sanglante. Voldemort était un grand adepte du décès propre. Douloureux mais sans trace. Ses mangemorts ne suivaient pas toujours le même chemin. Harry frémit tandis qu'une image s'imposait dans son esprit : Mr Weasley, une lame acérée pénétrant violemment son torse, atteignant son coeur... puis, des gouttes de sang perlant au bout du poignard retiré.

Harry inspira profondément. Ils étaient à Poudlard. Il devait rentrer, exiger des explications, fournir des informations et affronter les mauvaises nouvelles. Annoncer également les siennes. Il tenta de se relever, mais prit conscience du poids supplémentaire que supportait son dos. Une mèche de cheveux écarlates vint se nicher dans sa nuque, caressant sa joue. Un instant, il voulut dire un mot à sa compagne, la rassurer. Mais il réalisa une seconde plus tard que seule sa chevelure semblable à des flammes donnait l'illusion de la présence de l'âme de la jeune fille. Ginny était morte.

Harry éclata en sanglots.

***

Lily avait du mal à marcher. En transplanant, elle avait atterri juste devant la barrière de l'école de magie. Elle se maudit. Cette barrière avait été finalement à l'origine de leurs ennuis. Si on excluait l'imprudence dont avaient fait preuve James et elle. Elle porta ses mains à son visage. Si elle pouvait revenir en arrière et tout effacer, elle le ferait. Malheureusement, elle en était incapable. Elle fit quelques pas de plus, se concentrant sur le mouvement de ses muscles. La logique Moldue l'avait toujours rassurée, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Dès qu'elle avait commencé à apprendre les rudiments de la science, en fait. C'est à dire, si on considérait la passion que portait sa mère à la médecine, depuis toujours.

Alors qu'elle faisait l'historique de ses connaissances, une silhouette tapie au sol attira son attention. Elle murmura un faible 'Lumos' qui éclaira l'endroit.

Elle fronça les sourcils de compassion. Harry était en pleurs, serrant de toutes ses forces la petite Ginny contre lui. Elle hésita un moment. Devait-elle le réconforter ? Devait-elle passer son chemin et aller aux nouvelles ? Devait-elle juste lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ?

La dernière solution était inenvisageable. Inutile de l'interroger pour une réponse qu'il ne fournirait sûrement pas et que Lily avait comprise depuis le début. La seconde proposition avait quelque chose d'attirant. D'effrayant également parce qu'elle ne voulait pas tant que cela savoir qui étaient les autres victimes de la Terreur. Enfin la première suggestion devait être la plus responsable. Lily Evans était celle qui avait conçu Harry Potter. Une mère avait l'obligation morale de veiller au bien-être de ses enfants. Mais là était toute la question : Harry avait-il besoin de son soutien après des années d'absence ? Etait-ce aussi le bon choix que d'aller le voir ?

Lily refoula au loin toutes ses réflexions. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que son fils avait besoin de consolation. Et qu'elle était la seule à-même de lui en fournir à présent.

Lily se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Harry. A mesure qu'elle avançait, une odeur s'infiltrait dans ses sens et cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle s'agenouilla auprès du sorcier et posa sa main sur son épaule avec douceur.

- « Harry, murmura-t-elle. Nous devons rentrer à Poudlard. »

- « Je ne veux pas ! protesta-t-il entre deux sanglots. »

- « Harry... »

- « Ginny ne peut pas être morte ! »

Lily sentit une vague de désolation s'emparer d'elle. Harry tenait vraiment beaucoup à la rouquine. Lily soupira et attrapa la main d'Harry, qui tenait le dos de Ginny. Alors que Harry laissa sa main tirée par celle de Lily, Ginny s'effondra à terre. Lily eut le réflexe d'attraper le poignet de la jeune fille pour qu'elle... qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop mal. Même dans l'esprit de la sorcière, Ginny était toujours vivante.

Tout à coup, Lily se redressa, sans pour autant lâcher ses amis. Le poignet de la jeune Weasley avait gardé sa chaleur. Comment était-ce possible ? Au minimum deux heures s'étaient déroulées depuis que Ginny avait été atteinte par un sortilège.

- « Non, Ginny ne peut pas être morte, Harry, dit-elle tout bas. »

Harry parut reprendre conscience de la situation et la dévisagea.

- « Elle ne le peut pas, répéta Lily. »

- « Comment ? chuchota Harry. »

***

- « James ! s'écria une voix dans le couloir. »

James se retourna avec lassitude, imité par Sirius qui l'accompagnait.

- « Où est Harry ? demanda Patmol en parvenant à leur hauteur. Comment allez-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes tous sains et saufs ? »

James sourit tristement en voyant l'adulte Sirius Black déchiré et si métamorphosé...

- « Je ne sais pas où est Harry, répondit James. Et nous allons... »

James s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas dire « bien » comme il était dans l'incapacité morale de dire « mal ». Quant à savoir s'ils étaient tous sains et saufs...

- « ...Mal, finit Sirius pour lui. Nous ne sommes pas gravement blessés. Mais... »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de ne pas finir sa phrase. Pourquoi la vie était-elle une toile tissée de confusion ?

- « Que s'est-il passé ? demanda calmement Moony. »

- « Et ici ? questionna James. »

Moony soupira, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire parler.

- « Des mangemorts ont réussi à passer la barrière de protection du collège, expliqua-t-il. Et pour résumer, ça a été le grand combat entre les professeurs aidés des élèves les plus doués et les mangemorts. Bon nombre de blessés des deux côtés. Quelques morts... des deux côtés aussi. »

- « Nous les connaissons ? demanda Sirius, manifestement en pleine lutte pour rester zen. »

- « Les victimes ? répondit Moony. Peut-être mais pas personnellement, d'après ce que je sais. »

James n'eut pas le courage de demander des noms. Même les Gryffondors pouvaient se montrer lâches.

- « Vous avez besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, murmura Patmol en les observant. »

- « Sirius a raison, Mme Pomfresh doit vous examiner. Vous ne me semblez pas en grande forme, approuva Moony. »

Ils prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie et y rencontrèrent très souvent des élèves ou des professeurs. Rogue les croisa même sans leur jeter de regard méprisant. Au contraire, il semblait soulagé. Tellement que James pensa un instant que ce n'était pas Severus Rogue. Pour cette raison, et également parce que l'homme était recouvert de blessures profondes, comme seuls des Doloris à répétition pouvaient provoquer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et James se sentit soudain épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur le premier lit libre qu'il trouva et ses yeux se refermèrent automatiquement. Il avait besoin de repos. Il avait besoin d'oublier et de se plonger dans des rêves, les plus merveilleux et innocents les uns que les autres. Mais apparemment, rien ne semblait l'y entraîner.

Une dizaine de minutes après qu'il se soit couché, Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la pièce. James souleva ses lourdes paupières et observa en silence.

Le directeur avait l'air soucieux. Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus. Pourtant, il montra tout le soulagement et la joie de les voir vivants. Mais seulement deux des dix disparus étaient présents dans la salle. Dumbledore s'approcha sans un bruit du lit de James. S'installant à son chevet, il le regarda et ne prononça mot.

- « Professeur... »

- « Oui, James ? répondit poliment le vieux sorcier. »

- « Lily... où est Lily ? »

- « A toi de me le dire. »

James soupira. Il était si fatigué. Si accablé. A ce moment-là, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau. Et Lily, enlacé avec son fils, apparut. Harry avait les yeux rougis et semblait sur le point de partir en poussière. Alors que Lily faisait figure forte, James savait qu'au fond, elle déprimait. Il se rendit compte que Ginny était toujours attachée magiquement à son fils. Les adultes venaient de le réaliser également. Pomfresh poussa un cri étouffé alors que Moony ouvrait des yeux ronds et que Patmol se pétrifiait. Albus Dumbledore, de son côté, avait rejoint les adolescents en deux enjambées et ne se souciait pas plus de Ginny que de l'état d'Harry et de Lily. Harry rompit le charme qui le liait à sa petite amie.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le directeur dirigea la rouquine sur un des lits et la couvrit jusqu'au cou. Sur le moment, James ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne la couvrait pas totalement. Après tout, elle était décédée. Mais James cessa de s'interroger et observa la suite des évènements.

Dumbledore sépara Lily de son fils et remit la jeune fille aux mains de Mme Pomfresh. Puis, il s'accroupit devant Harry, qui fixait toujours le vide devant lui ses yeux habituellement éclatant, étaient désormais ternes.

- « Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Tout est fini maintenant. Vous êtes rentrés à Poudlard, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. »

- « J'en suis conscient, répondit Harry d'une voix dure et amère. Mais comme vous le dites, tout est fini. »

- « Non, tout commence, fit une nouvelle voix. »

Draco Malfoy venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

- « Tout commence, répéta-t-il en baissant le ton. »

Pour un peu, James aurait cru à une comédie, si la lueur dans ses yeux de pierre n'était pas si réelle.

***

Harry rencontra les yeux gris de son ancien rival. Sans ciller, il continua de le regarder, tentant de trouver la réponse à son problème. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Avait-il en sa possession les clés du destin ? Etait-il la seule personne en qui il pouvait se fier désormais ? Pourrait-il lui fournir des réponses ?

Soudain, il fut étreint par un Patmol qui n'avait pas pu se contenir plus longtemps. Chaviré, Harry faillit rendre son repas – quel repas ? Harry n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

- « Patmol, laisse Harry se remettre de ses émotions, fit Moony. »

Patmol eut un mouvement d'hésitation, et lâcha son filleul brusquement.

- « Excuse-moi, Harry. »

Harry leva les yeux vers son parrain, qui semblait sincèrement désolé. Harry s'en voulut. Et par association d'idées, le souvenir du déroulement des derniers jours lui tordit l'estomac.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore à Sirius, qui semblait le moins affecté. »

Harry mit un pied devant l'autre, pas sûr de son équilibre. Sous les yeux des autres, malgré le récit de Sirius, il parvint au chevet de Ginny. Il attrapa la main de sa Jude et s'assit près d'elle. Il savait désormais que toute vie ne s'était pas complètement échappée de son corps.

- « Elle est morte, Harry, dit James. »

- « Non, elle ne l'est pas. »

- « Harry, tu l'as vu comme moi, insista James. Tu dois te réveiller. »

- « Elle n'est pas morte, s'obstina Harry. »

Harry entendit son père soupirer et ne se donna pas la peine d'argumenter. Il le savait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se blottit contre elle, tentant de réchauffer son corps tiède. Peu à peu, il sombra dans la somnolence.

Un contact le ramena à la réalité. Dérangé dans son paisible recueillement, il grogna. Aucune pensée extérieure ne devait filtrer sa bulle. Seule la présence réconfortante de Jude au plus profond de lui devait demeurer. Jude lui envoyait des sentiments. Des ondes positives en quelque sorte. De l'amour, de la compassion, de la fierté, de la présence tout simplement. Du condensé de Virginia Judith Weasley.

- « Harry ! Réveille-toi, le directeur veut te parler. Harry ! »

L'interpellé gémit. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'à cet instant, rien ne comptait plus que Ginny ? Mais il devait se responsabiliser, alors il ouvrit les yeux et fit face à toute une meute.

- « J'arrive, soupira-t-il. »

Il se leva péniblement et inspira profondément, lâchant finalement la main de Ginny. Ron et Hermione, serrés l'un contre l'autre, l'observaient avec tristesse. Harry reporta son regard vers sa droite, et il s'aperçut qu'un lit avait été rempli durant son simili sommeil. Les couvertures étaient tirées jusqu'au bout, de sorte que personne ne puisse identifier l'occupant. Suivant son coup d'oeil, l'infirmière se hâta de placer un paravent autour dudit lit. Elle ne pouvait tromper personne, des cheveux roux sous des draps blancs n'étaient pas invisibles.

Il traversa l'infirmerie, se sentant lourd comme jamais. Il s'aperçut que James et Lily dormaient à poings fermés. Harry se planta devant Dumbledore et le fixa sans rien dire.

- « Sirius vient de me relater tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je vous ai quitté dans la forêt. Vous avez tous été très courageux, et je vous en félicite. Ce que je dis là, a déjà été dit quelques instants auparavant, tu comprendras que je ne revienne pas sur tout. Je voudrais seulement t'expliquer des petites choses. »

- « Lesquelles ? demanda Harry, impassible. »

- « Je n'ai pas pu envoyer un professeur plus tôt étant donné l'évolution de la bataille. Arthur... Arthur a insisté pour vous aider lorsque, je l'avoue, j'avais oublié ma promesse. »

- « Je m'en doutais. Autre chose ? »

- « Oui, l'enterrement du professeur Weasley aura lieu demain après-midi. »

- « Et Ginny ? intervint Ron, la voix tremblante. »

- « Ginny n'est pas morte, répondit Harry d'une voix forte. »

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ron mettre mon visage dans ses mains, et Hermione le prendre dans ses bras en foudroyant Harry du regard.

- « Vérifiez par vous-même, professeur, reprit Harry en s'adressant à son mentor. »

Dumbledore examina le Gryffondor par dessus ses lunettes en demies-lunes. Il hocha la tête et analysa la posture de la jeune fille et ses réactions pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il revint à sa place et tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres.

- « Harry a raison. Ginny n'est pas morte, déclara-t-il enfin. »

Ron se mit à pleurer. Hermione, déconcertée, n'avait pas bougé. Sirius souriait faiblement. Et les adultes respiraient normalement.

- « Merci, dit simplement Harry. »

Même s'il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait, l'entendre dire du plus grand mage de l'époque l'ancrait plus profondément, le rassurait. Souriant, il rejoignit Ron et l'étreignit comme un frère.

- « Tu peux compter sur moi, Ron, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. »

Ron ne répondit pas, ses sanglots redoublant même. Demain allait être la pire journée de sa vie.

***

- « NOON ! »

Charlie sursauta dans les escaliers. Il le savait. Il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'un membre du conseil d'administration de Poudlard lui avait demandé de le laisser seul avec sa mère. Un vieux sénile qui le prenait probablement pour un enfant.

Saisit par la panique, il dévala les marches et courut jusqu'à la cuisine, en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à transplaner.

S'en suivit un grand trou noir. La seule chose dont il se souvint ensuite était l'annonce brutale de la nouvelle à son frère aîné :

- « Que se passe-t-il maman ? demanda Bill, angoissé. »

- « Il se passe que ton père est mort, lui dit Molly. »

Le souvenir suivant était celui de l'arrivée de sa petite amie, Ann. Ann, qui, sans rien dire l'avait enlacé, les yeux embués de larmes. Puis, toutes sortes de gens arrivaient en transplanant. Parfois par la poudre de cheminette, provoquant un raffut à chaque fois. Bientôt, tout le Terrier grouillait de sorciers qui connaissaient Arthur Weasley. Et Charlie se sentait de plus en plus seul au milieu. Le lendemain, il devrait voir son père, allongé dans un cercueil sorcier, froid et inanimé. 

***

Ron passa la porte de la classe de Défense. Avec un sourire, il dit bonjour à son père qui lui répondit chaleureusement. S'installant au premier rang, tenant la main d'Hermione, Ron était de bonne humeur. Toutes les questions que posa Arthur Weasley étaient suivies par les réponses exactes de Ron. Hermione le regardait avec admiration tandis que Harry sifflait de fierté.

- « Ron, tu me manqueras, lui dit son père alors que le cours prenait fin. »

Ron s'arrêta et l'étreignit.

- « Toi aussi, papa, répondit-il avec un sourire. »

- « J'ai remarqué que tu as perdu beaucoup de taches de rousseur pendant l'année, poursuivit Arthur. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai. Harry dit que je me suis assagi. »

- « Et il a raison. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Ne change pas, surtout. »

Ron acquiesça et sortit sans un regard derrière lui.

- « Ron, l'arrêta une voix. »

Le jeune sorcier se retourna sans cesser de montrer sa gaieté. Mais ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Son père se tenait là, sa robe de sorcier élimée couverte de sang, un poignard planté dans le coeur. Mais le plus atroce était son visage : blafard, presque transparent, et ses yeux reflétaient la douleur, la folie. Pour couronner le tout, du froid se dégageait de lui et il tendait ses bras cadavériques vers son plus jeune fils dans une attitude désespérée.

- « Ron, gémit-il. Ron !! »

- « Ron, réveille-toi ! Il faut que tu te lève ! »

Ron entrouvrit les yeux. Un Harry chaviré se tenait devant lui. Alors que d'ordinaire, rien ne pouvait le tirer de son apaisant sommeil, cette fois il voulait absolument y échapper. Il était temps d'affronter la réalité, non ?

- « Ta mère a organisé les funérailles pour 15h cette après-midi, expliqua Harry. »

- « Et ce matin ? »

- « Ce matin... ta famille va arriver à Poudlard et ton père est... eh bien... dans une chambre à part, et ceux qui le souhaitent pourront lui rendre visite. »

Ron essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil.

- « Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il alors. »

- « 9h30, tu as dormi à peine quatre heures. »

Ron soupira et se leva.

- « Allons manger, décida-t-il. »

- « J'ai des nouvelles de Ginny si tu veux, ajouta Harry sur un ton hésitant. »

- « Ah oui ? Bonnes ou mauvaises ? »

- « Les deux, avoua-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. »

- « Commence par la bonne. »

- « Ginny et moi avons un lien sensitif qui nous relie. Comme pour nous trois, et les Maraudeurs entre eux. »

- « En quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? fit Ron, qui avait espéré une plus joyeuse annonce. »

- « Il faut que je t'annonce la mauvaise nouvelle pour ça, répondit Harry. »

- « Je t'en prie... »

- « Ginny a été touchée par un sort de coma, lâcha le Survivant. Le sort Somnus. Il n'y a aucun moyen à ce jour de l'en sortir. »

Ron sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Après avoir pensé que sa soeur ET son père avaient été tués, puis compris que sa soeur était finalement en vie, maintenant il apprenait que Ginny était ENTRE la vie et la mort...

- « Désolé, s'excusa Harry. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que c'est de ma faute si elle a été touchée par ce sort. A cause du charme qui nous attachait. »

- « Donc ce n'est pas ta faute, conclut Ron. »

Il lui tourna le dos, espérant clore la conversation. Ron n'avait aucune envie de reporter la faute sur son meilleur ami, qui en souffrirait d'autant plus. Il prit ainsi le chemin de la Grande Salle.

***

Harry et Hermione encadraient Ron en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle. Les murmures qui s'étaient fait entendre précédemment, cessèrent instantanément. Une ambiance tendue régnait et Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater le nombre élevé de places vides, à toutes les tables, Serpentard inclus. Visiblement, quelques enfants de mangemorts avaient retourné leur robe en combattant contre leurs parents... et en y laissant la vie pour certains.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. Flitwick avait le nez bandé, Hagrid portait des cicatrices sur tout le visage, ainsi que Rogue. McGonagall avait l'air plus strict et fermé que jamais. Enfin, la place du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était vide. Harry fut à la fois soulagé qu'aucun parmi les professeurs ne se porte absent, et triste de devoir se confronter à la mort du père de Ron.

Ils prirent rapidement place parmi les Gryffondors, tentant de troubler le moins possible le silence. Une fois installés, Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge :

- « Chers élèves, professeurs et fantômes, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Tout d'abord, nous avons le constat des dégâts de l'attaque d'hier. Il y a sept morts et vingt-trois blessés assez importants pour les prendre en compte dans les victimes. »

Il énuméra la liste des élèves touchés. Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les derniers noms : Ernie McMillan et Denis Crivey. Par « chance » il ne connaissait pas personnellement les autres décédés.

Harry inclina la tête alors que Dumbledore demandait une minute de silence – qui fut respectée.

- « Hélas, ce n'est pas fini, poursuivit Dumbledore. Trois élèves ayant été enlevés par Voldemort – frisson général – il y a quelques jours, une équipe a été envoyée pour les rechercher. Voici le bilan : Draco Malfoy, Lily Evans et James Potter ont subi des dommages importants mais sont en vie Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley sont relativement bien-portants comparés à leurs camarades Harry Potter a été touché par de nombreux sortilèges mais s'en sort bien Ginny Weasley est dans le coma... et son père, le professeur Weasley... a été tué. »

Il y eut une exclamation horrifiée parmi une grande partie des élèves. Les professeurs devaient être déjà au courant, vu les mines désolées qu'ils affichaient. M. Weasley avait été un homme aimé majoritairement. Les élèves trouvaient que c'était un excellent professeur, et un homme bon. Ceux qui le connaissaient savaient que l'idée reçue en générale reflétait bien son caractère.

Harry soupira et se retourna vers sa table. Fred et George avaient tous deux leurs visages enfouis dans leurs bras. Ron semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer ouvertement.

- « J'ajoute que son enterrement se fera cette après-midi, mais que seuls la famille et les amis de M. Weasley y sont conviés. Merci de m'avoir écouté, et bon appétit. »

Ron éclata en sanglots. Manifestement, sa lutte s'était avérée vaine. Hermione le prit rapidement dans ses bras, les yeux troublés de larmes. Harry ne bougea pas. Il avait déjà fait face à la mort, mais jamais cela l'avait autant affecté.

Le petit déjeuner fini – pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron n'y avait pas touché – ils remontèrent dans la salle commune. Les cours avaient été annulés pour une période indéterminée et cela permettait aux élèves de se remettre peu à peu du choc sans la contrainte des leçons à apprendre et des devoirs à exécuter. Certains s'en lamentaient car c'était ce qui vidait leur tête et ils ne pensaient plus à rien qu'aux cours. Mais beaucoup s'en félicitaient.

Ils s'assirent près du feu sans rien dire, Hermione enlaçant toujours Ron. Harry eut un soudain sursaut et se demanda où étaient les Maraudeurs. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis la veille. S'excusant rapidement auprès de ses amis, il parcourut les couloirs à leur recherche. Un peu tard, il réalisa que la carte du maraudeur aurait pu être d'une grande utilité, mais il était alors trop loin de son dortoir.

Errant dans les multiples corridors, il rencontra le professeur Rogue, qui, à sa surprise, s'arrêta.

- « Bonjour, Potter. Que faites-vous dans les couloirs ? »

- « Je cherche mes parents, professeur, dit Harry d'une voix lasse. »

- « Je suppose qu'ils traînent à l'infirmerie, fit Rogue d'un ton mauvais. »

- « Peut-être, en effet. Professeur, je voulais vous remercier pour vous être montré aussi efficace hier soir. »

- « Je croyais que vous aviez pleinement réalisé que nous combattions du même côté ? feignit de s'étonner le Maître des Potions. »

- « Oh, je l'ai réalisé. C'est juste que maintenant je comprends votre rôle d'espion, et comment vous avez réussi à l'exécuter pendant des années. Et... vous avez daigné me montrer ce côté de votre façade. »

Rogue renifla, comme s'il essayait d'analyser la véracité de ses propos. Harry pensa qu'il pourrait tester le Veritaserum sur lui, et que rien ne sortira d'autre de sa bouche que ce qu'il venait de déclarer.

- « Que s'est-il passé exactement hier ? firent-il en choeur. » 

Harry esquissa un sourire et Rogue se décoinça légèrement

- « Allez-y, dit Harry pendant que Rogue l'imitait. »

Nouveau passage d'un ange et complicité silencieuse.

- « Une centaine de Mangemorts ont transplané devant la porte de Poudlard, commença le professeur en voyant que son élève ne se décidait pas – et puis, c'était le professeur après tout. Dumbledore a perçu leur présence et a lancé le signal magique d'alarme. Tout le personnel a du sortir défendre l'école. Quelques élèves plus âgés se sont portés volontaires, malgré l'interdiction formelle du directeur. Beaucoup de Serpentards et de Gryffondors, des 7e année pour la plupart, se sont joint au combat, du côté de la défense comme de l'attaque, j'ajouterais. Finalement, nous avons réussi à les repousser, et comme vous le savez, ils ont transplané là où vous étiez. A votre tour maintenant. »

Harry hocha la tête et entreprit de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa venue dans la forêt. Jamais il ne l'interrompit ni ne fit de commentaires, mais son visage parlait pour lui. Il était assurément soulagé de les savoir quasiment tous sains et saufs. Harry songea que son professeur avait bien changé durant cette année. Tout avait changé durant cette année, par ailleurs.

- « Potter. Weasley est dans la salle noire du quatrième étage, aile Nord. Si vous voulez le voir... »

Harry le remercia puis il passa son chemin, sans au préalable oublier de saluer son professeur. Il rejoignit l'infirmerie en quelques minutes. Harry poussa la porte et pénétra dans la grande pièce blanche. Il fut immédiatement serré contre Lily.

- « Bonjour, Lily. »

- « Appelle-moi Maman, lui dit-elle en le dévisageant tendrement. »

Harry, troublé, acquiesça de manière maladroite et se tourna vers James, étendu dans son lit.

- « Bonjour, murmura Harry à Sirius et Remus à son chevet. »

- « Salut. »

- « Quoi de neuf ? »

- « James est bizarre, avoua Sirius du bout des lèvres. »

- « Bizarre comment ? »

- « Eh bien... bizarre ! fit Remus en haussant les épaules. »

Harry souleva les sourcils. Et il n'était pas le seul à se comporter étrangement. L'attitude des Maraudeurs ne ressemblait pas à celle dont il était habitué. Mais il mit cela sur le compte du choc.

- « Le professeur... On m'a indiqué où était laissé M. Weasley, si ça vous intéresse, dit Harry. »

Les Maraudeurs secouèrent la tête en regardant le sol.

- « Moi ça m'intéresse, dit une voix éraillée. »

Harry fit face à un Draco Malfoy mal en point. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait subi exactement, mais au vu de ses mains bandées et sa difficulté à se déplacer, il en conclut que cela devait être réellement terrible.

- « Très bien, suis-moi alors, j'y vais maintenant, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre. »

Mme Pomfresh voulut protester mais Draco la regarda avec pitié, et elle céda. Les deux rivaux franchirent ensemble le pas de la porte.

- « Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry en cours de route. »

- « Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser, répliqua le Serpentard. »

- « Si je te demande, c'est que ça m'intéresse. Je me fiche de tes motivations mais on est du même côté. Alors je m'intéresse. »

- « Un Crucifix, lâcha le blond. »

Harry arrêta sa marche, abasourdi.

- « Un quoi ? »

- « Un Crucifix, Potter ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! »

- « Je sais ce que c'est, merci. »

Harry fixa son compagnon. Il était évident qu'il faisait tout pour cacher sa douleur, mais ses hésitations dans ses pas, et sa manie de frotter ses mains étaient révélatrices. Draco Malfoy avait été crucifié. Harry grimaça en s'imaginant la scène.

- « Désolé. »

- « De quoi ? De ne pas être intervenu plus tôt ? fit Draco, méprisant. Le Grand Harry Potter ne peut pas être partout à la fois, je suppose. »

Harry s'abstint de répondre. De toute façon, ils étaient arrivés. Une grande porte blanche. Pourtant Rogue l'avait appelé la salle noire. Harry vérifia autour de lui, mais non, c'était la seule porte du couloir.

- « Après toi, fit Draco exagérément. Je te laisse seul, j'irais après. »

Harry acquiesça et poussa la porte. Une crainte l'envahit. De quoi, il ne le savait pas. Il pénétra lentement dans la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il comprit alors pourquoi la pièce portait ce nom. Tout était noir à l'intérieur, à l'exception d'une grande partie éclairée au milieu. Harry sentit son coeur rater un battement, puis se soulever de façon insupportable. Il plaqua la main contre sa bouche, de peur de laisser sortir du liquide intestinal. S'approchant tout doucement de la douce lumière, Harry ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de ce qui y était exposé.

Il ôta sa main devant la bouche alors qu'il lui restait un mètre à parcourir. Grossière erreur qu'il compris aussitôt après avoir inhalé l'odeur caractéristique de l'embaumant sorcier. Il recula rapidement et s'assit sur l'unique chaise disponible.

Ainsi M. Weasley était totalement mort. Stupide réaction lorsqu'on l'avait vu mourir mais... Harry soupira. S'il était autant chaviré, comment devait se porter Ron ?

Tout à coup, il sursauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait, chassant un instant la pénombre de la salle.

Ron entrait, suivi par un Draco troublé qui apporta deux sièges supplémentaires. Ron fut secoué de sanglots et ressortit immédiatement, claquant la porte derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre, tentant désespérément de le consoler. 

Draco s'approcha de Mr Weasley. Il leva la main et frôla la protection magique qui avait été instauré autour du défunt. D'un coup, le léger gaz bleu disparut et Draco toucha la main du père de Ron.

- « C'est froid, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

Il retira rapidement sa main et rétablit la protection en soupirant.

- « J'aimerais venir cet après-midi. Je peux ? »

- « Ce n'est pas à moi de poser la question, répondit Harry. »

- « Si j'ai l'accord de Dumbledore, tu pourras m'y conduire ? Je n'ai jamais vu le cimetière sorcier, mon père m'en a toujours empêché. »

- « Oui, bien sûr. »

Draco hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et se dirigea vers la porte alors que Harry se levait.

- « Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es si attaché à M. Weasley ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. »

- « Il agissait plus comme un père que le mien, répondit simplement Draco. »

***

Harry soupira. Il avait fait des recherches approfondies durant les quelques heures de libres dont il disposait, et rien, nul part, n'indiquait un remède au Sortilège Somnus. Serrant encore plus fort la main de Ginny, il s'approcha d'elle.

- « Cet après-midi, nous allons devoir assister à la mise en cercles de ton père, ma Jude, chuchota-t-il. Il a été tué par Lucius Malfoy. Encore lui. Tu remarqueras que c'est celui qui était à l'origine de tes premiers malheurs. Et aujourd'hui, il s'en prend à nouveau à ta famille. Si ça peut te consoler, lui aussi est mort, tué de la main de son fils. »

Il fit une courte pause, conscient qu'il parlait sûrement au vide.

- « Tu avais... tu as une vision de la vie peu commune, Jude, et c'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi. Tu essayais de te faire ta propre opinion des gens, comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Oh, c'est sûr, au début tu ne réagissais pas comme ça... mais tu as fait de ton expérience une sagesse. »

Harry posa sa tête contre le ventre de la jeune fille. Un coeur y battait toujours, mais si faiblement qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour le percevoir. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater en sanglots. La fille unique d'Arthur Weasley n'assisterait même pas à son encerclement (N/A : ok, j'explique : enterrement = mettre en terre et encerclement = mettre en cercles. Si vous ne captez toujours pas, cf. chapitre 26 Expédition). Elle ne méritait pas ça. Surtout à cause de lui. Harry renifla péniblement. Il était temps de se rendre hors de Poudlard. Il avait été prévu que les transplanages se fassent par équipe de deux. Ron et Hermione, inséparables désormais. Remus et Sirius. James et Lily. Et Harry et Draco.

Harry se releva, posa un baiser sur le front tiédit de sa Jude, et sortit de l'infirmerie en traînant le pas. Il avait été demandé de porter des robes de sorciers blanches, une écharpe, des gants et un chapeau noirs, selon la tradition de la communauté magique.

Harry avait été stupéfait en apprenant l'accoutrement qu'il devrait se procurer. Visiblement, les habits se transmettaient de génération en génération dans les familles de sang-purs. Ainsi, Ron avait hérité d'un costume très vieux, mais qui reflétait, d'après ce que lui avait dit Sirius, la sagesse et la connaissance transportée par la famille. Se demandant où il pourrait trouver son propre ensemble de famille, Dumbledore lui avait apporté avec un petit mot :

« _Eh bien, mon fils, si tu dois sortir notre ensemble d'encerclement, c'est qu'un drame est arrivé. Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter est du courage, et beaucoup d'amour et de soutien de la part de tes amis et/ou amours._

_James Potter. »_

Harry avait été très touché par ces deux phrases insignifiantes. James avait absolument voulu le lire, mais Harry avait refusé, incertain de l'attitude qu'il prendrait à la vue de sa future écriture.

Harry envoya une pensée réconfortante à Ginny tandis qu'il atteignait la barrière de Poudlard. Harry se sentit tout à coup très bizarre. Aux portes de Poudlard se trouvaient tous ceux pour qui Arthur Weasley avait vraiment compté. Des cheveux roux tachaient le ciel de partout, tellement que Harry eut l'impression d'avoir regardé trop longtemps le soleil. Il baissa les yeux et s'approcha de Draco, mis à l'écart d'office par les Weasley.

- « Mesdames et messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps de former le cortège, dit Dumbledore sans avoir à hausser la voix. »

La plupart des sorciers acquiescèrent en silence, et se placèrent en cinq colonnes derrière le cercueil magique de M. Weasley. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui s'était dirigé vers la première colonne, où étaient déjà installés tous - presque tous - les enfants et la femme d'Arthur Weasley. Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Moony et Patmol (sous sa forme de chien) s'étaient placés dans la quatrième colonne. Harry vit des adultes roux dans la seconde colonne et leur progéniture dans la troisième. Il supposa qu'il devrait se placer dans la cinquième, suivi par Draco. Le silence était complet. Personne ne devait dire un mot manifestement.

Dumbledore, qui menait le cortège funèbre, leva sa baguette, et tout le monde en fit autant. Puis, il vit des couples de personnes disparaître au fur et à mesure. Angoissé de ne pas savoir quand serait son tour, Harry se tut et attendit un quelconque signal. Ledit signal se fit très percevable puisque la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans sa tête, lui demandant de transplaner au cimetière sorcier en guidant Draco. Harry s'exécuta, attrapa le bras du Serpentard et transplana.

Ils apparurent immédiatement dans un endroit très lumineux. Harry sentit son ventre se nouer. Il n'aimait plus la lumière depuis qu'il l'associait à leur dernière bataille et à ses conséquences.

Les colonnes se reformèrent peu à peu puis Dumbledore commença une marche solennelle vers l'Est du cimetière. En chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent et le directeur de Poudlard leva sa main comme s'il attendait à ce qu'on y place un objet. Des rameaux d'or apparurent au creux de sa paume et furent distribués à chacun en un dixième de seconde. Harry baissa la tête. Il se sentait étranger à toute cette cérémonie. Ils poursuivirent leur trajet pour aboutir à une crypte. Là, les colonnes se séparèrent.

Harry se plaça sur un côté, près d'Hermione, et Draco les suivit discrètement. Ron, les jumeaux et leurs frères aînés regardaient le corps de leur père, un air des plus tristes sur le visage. C'était, semblait-il, le moment de recueillement. Personne ne faisait un bruit, pourtant tout le monde paraissait en grande conversation personnelle silencieuse.

Lorsque les enfants d'Arthur Weasley furent passés devant leur père, en fermant les yeux, baissant la tête et levant la main pour frôler la protection funèbre, Molly les remplaça. Puis, une rangée de rouquines et un rouquin que Harry ne connaissait pas lui succéda, jusqu'à ce que ce fut le tour des amis les plus éloignés.

Harry s'approcha alors du corps sans vie, et, sous les conseils télépathiques de Moony, se recueillit de la même manière que les précédents. Il pensa à ce qui était arrivé. Le regard de M. Weasley alors que Lucius enfonçait sauvagement le poignard dans son torse. La férocité et la détermination avec laquelle il s'était battu pour sauver les adolescents qui s'étaient mis en danger. Le courage dont il avait fait preuve.

Et puis, Harry songea à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Les Weasley étaient venus le chercher dans sa vieille Ford Anglia bleu ciel. Par sa faute, les jumeaux et Ron avaient eu un bon sermon et cela avait été une bonne démonstration du caractère d'Arthur lorsqu'il avait innocemment demandé comment elle avait fonctionné. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Ron avaient provoqué inconsciemment une enquête au sein du propre département de M. Weasley.

Harry leva la main vers la protection magique qui entourait le père de Ron et projeta des excuses par pensée. Un halo vert émeraude encercla la paume de Harry, qui n'en fut pas le moins du monde étonné. Moony lui avait expliqué que cela montrait l'écoute attentive du défunt. Profondément soulagé, et interprétant ce signe comme un pardon accordé, Harry se retira.

Une fois tous les personnes présentes recueillies, Dumbledore se replaça face au « cercueil », inclina sa baguette et dit ces quelques mots :

- « Va, Arthur Weasley, trouve ton chemin parmi les âmes et que le cercle de la vie puisse te guider. »

Alors il se produisit quelque chose qu'Harry avait toujours cru mythique. Du corps de M. Weasley, une âme, faite de volutes de fumée blanche et ayant la silhouette reconnaissable de son propriétaire, s'envolait. Harry en avait le souffle coupé et ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux. L'âme s'élevait toujours plus haut, se fondant dans l'air. Bientôt, elle s'engouffra dans un de ces cercles qu'Harry avait observés quelques mois plus tôt. Sitôt qu'elle y avait pénétré, des lettres lumineuses firent leur apparition, indiquant qu'Arthur Weasley avait emprunté le cercle de la vie.

Un courant d'air tiède passa dans le corps de chacun. Et le cercle blanc fait de fumée également brilla de mille feux.

***

- « Harry, Hermione, je vous présente ma famille, dit Ron en s'essuyant les larmes qu'il avait libérées un peu plus tôt. »

Harry était incapable de parler à cause du noeud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

- « Tu es Harry Potter alors, fit une voix lasse. »

Harry hocha la tête, sans réagir. Il leva les yeux vers celle qui lui avait adressé la parole.

- « Nello Weasley, fit le garçon en lui tendant la main. Mon père est le frère d'Oncle Arthur. »

- « Oh... »

- « Mais au contraire d'Oncle Arthur, mon père n'a eu que des filles à part moi, poursuivit Nello. »

Harry ne parvenait pas à faire semblant de s'y intéressé. Il était mal et n'avait aucune envie de discuter progéniture.

- « Excuse-le, Harry, il ne fait que parler lorsqu'il déprime. C'est l'influence des filles, je crois. Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée, désolée. Je suis sa soeur jumelle. Fany. »

Harry hocha la tête de nouveau. Fany avait la peau on ne peut plus blanche et les cheveux flamboyants très courts. Elle devait avoir 14 ans.

- « Mes sœurs son derrière, elles sont très timides. Et elles ne se sentent pas très bien non plus, ajouta-t-elle en forçant un sourire qui parut crispé. »

- « Je comprends très bien, approuva Harry d'une petite voix. »

- « Je... j'aimerais qu'elles te parlent. Ginny nous parlait énormément de toi et elles ont besoin de te voir. Ça ne te dérange pas trop ? »

Harry fit signe que non. Cela l'enchantait tout de même de connaître la famille de Ron et Jude. Et puis, il devait tenter de se distraire. Fany disparut un moment, le laissant seul avec son frère.

- « C'est la psychologue de la famille, lui confia Nello. Et comme elle n'arrive pas à surmonter la situation elle-même, elle est obligée de demander de l'aide à d'autres. C'est gentil d'avoir accepté. »

- « C'est le moins que je puisse faire. M. Weasley a fait tellement pour moi que je peux bien aider sa famille... »

Nello acquiesça tandis que ses soeurs arrivaient.

- « Voici l'aînée, Catherine, la présenta Fany. La seconde : Susan. La troisième, Amélie. Et la dernière, pas loin derrière nous : Barbara. »

Harry serrait les mains qui se présentaient à lui, un peu perdu. Toutes ces jeunes filles étaient chavirées et ne faisaient aucune manière quant à rencontrer le grand Harry Potter. Une se détachait du lot et avait tout de suite attiré l'attention d'Harry. La dénommée Amélie, qui avait son âge, ressemblait de façon frappante à Ginny.

Les yeux d'Harry piquèrent et il dut faire un gros effort pour éviter de pleurer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il était là pour apporter de l'aide. Harry regarda aux alentours. Ils étaient sortis du cimetière et attendaient tous le signal de Dumbledore. Il repéra Ron, dans les bras d'Hermione. Lily dans ceux de James. Remus dans ceux de Sirius. Les trois couples à découvert se consolaient mutuellement, s'embrassant, s'enlaçant. Ce n'était pas le bonheur mais le réconfort. Harry, amer, se retourna vers la famille nouvelle.

C'en était insupportable. Cette ressemblance en était insupportable. Tout pour lui rappeler Jude, tout pour le culpabiliser. Il éclata en sanglots, n'en pouvant plus de se retenir. Fany, désappointée, l'observa comme si tout était de la faute de la jeune fille. Barbara fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux, semblant avoir peur d'être contaminée par les larmes. Susan partit. Catherine, de son côté avait fermé les yeux et dit :

- « Les crevettes masquées sont de retour. »

Harry ne chercha même pas à comprendre, tellement il était effondré. La suite se passa très étrangement. Amélie le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- « Ginny est comme une sœur pour moi, même si j'en ai déjà quatre. Elle est plus proche que personne de moi. Elle me confie tout et c'est totalement réciproque. Je sais tout à ton propos. Elle a passé l'année à correspondre avec moi, comme nous l'avons toujours fait à partir de sa seconde année. Alors je suis en mesure de te dire qu'elle est fière de votre histoire. Qu'elle t'aime de tout son coeur. Je suis moi aussi liée à elle. Et si tu te concentres sur elle, tu t'apercevras vite qu'elle ne t'en veut absolument pas. Elle veut que tu continues à vivre. »

Sur ces belles paroles, elle le lâcha avec douceur, planta son regard bleu dans le sien et alla rejoindre sa famille. 

**Fin du chapitre !**

Il était long, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ça valait le coup d'attendre deux semaines ou non ? ^_^ commentaires francs s'il vous plaît ! J'ai lutté pour écrire alors je veux savoir si c'est bon !

Pour les filles Weasley (à part Susan), elles reviendront peut-être dans le chapitre suivant. Je voulais un rôle plus conséquent mais rien ne m'est venu à l'esprit donc...

Oh, je voulais vous dire un gros MERCI aussi pour les 366 reviews !! ce que j'en suis fière !

Merci à :

**MyThiQuE LuOeR** : salut à toi ! sympa de me reviewer, c'est toujours bien les têtes nouvelles ^_^. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi concernant le début, il était assez plat ! Merci !

**Clem** : bah ouais, t'as vu, je l'ai pas trop touché ! Il était même plutôt calme dans ce chapitre, et rien ne lui est arrivé ! ^_^ merci !!

**Fleur** : merci pour le compliment #^_^# ! Concernant Voldie, on va plus en entendre parler durant quelques chapitres. Et la phrase de Draco, non, c'est toujours pas clair ^_^ et c'est fait pour ! t'as raison pour la potion de confusion, mais ils ne vont pas vraiment perdre la tête. Merci !!

**Chen alias sarah** : ouais, Voldemort aveugle, c'était pas prévu au début mais ça m'arrange ! et oui, il est vraiment immortel (il a la protection de Lily dans ses veines). Et oui, je sais que je suis méchante p. Contente que la réaction de Draco t'ai plu ! merci !

**Melu** : merci !!! je sais qu'il était triste, et j'espère que celui-là l'était encore plus ! ^_^

**Cathwine :** coucou Staws ! ouais, ça va pas mal, tes chaudrons aussi ? ^_^ ouais, le reportage ça doit être génial à faire ! Même si c'est amateur ! (encore plus si c amateur lol) ! Waa ! tu connais des pro du spectacle ? ça aussi ça doit être génial *sourire rêveur* ! non, Sonia Benerza (euh ouais, j'ai eu la flemme de copier coller ^^) je connais définitivement pas ! donc, petite démo filmée... sympa. J'aimerais bien voir cette annonce Herbal ! loool ! pour les blondes, j'ai bien compris ^_^ (com d'hab, ma subtilité passe inaperçue é_è) ! mais t'as qu'à te connecter à des heures où je suis là si tu veux avoir des spoilers :p ! de toute façon, maintenant ya plus rien à spoiler ^_^ je ne dévoile plus rien, c'est trop important ! Au fait, tu aimes ton rôle ? Je v essayer de t'intégrer au prochain chapitre mais je sais pas trop comment faire ça... ouaip, je te permets d'appeler ma Woz Wozy, de toute façon j'ai pas trop le choix. Cwycwy ça fait très bizarre je trouve lol mais bon... Stawsy... hem je préfère Staws ou Catwine ! loool tu dis qu'avec le chapitre 32 j'ai atteint de loin le niveau de sadicité de Voldy ? alors je crois que je vais le dépasser ^_^ (alors, tu les as ces spoilers, non ?) ! et ya pas de doute là-dessus, j'enlèverais Harry si je savais pas qu'il était déjà à moi ^^. Alors tu préfères quand même mes cliffs à ma fin ? c gentil ^___^. Answer times : ok, j'enlève ce que j'ai dit, il était original. Je viens de m'en apercevoir parce que ça faisait pas la même chose que dans mon esprit lol. Mais quant à ce qu'il soit superbe, magnifique et tous ses synonymes, faut quand même pas exagérer ! finalement, je lui ai fait perdre sa petite amie à Harry oui ou non ? ^_^

Ouaip, à nouveau Crystal la sadique et c'est pas fini ! ^_^ j'aurais p-e du la mettre en horror finalement ! sur ce, merci beaucoup ma pusher et folle attitrée ! bizzzz !

**Wozzzzzzzzzzzzzz : **yeaaaaaaaaah ! t'as lu la réponse à ta review du chapitre 31 ? parce que je l'ai ENFIN faite !! laisse moi te dire en premier déjà que ton défi est CRUEL ! t'es vilaine pas belle, laide et moche ! ç_ç. Non mais oh ! é_è ! si j'ai reçu ton mail ? euhhh... c'est à dire que là ça fait plus d'une semaine, je sais plus de quel mail tu parles #^_^#... bon, ce chapitre : t toute triste à cause de moi ?? oooh (}) pov de toi ^_^ ! triste, cruel, sadique, c'est sûr lol. Bien écrit, c'est gentil J ! captivant avec les histoires de WC encore ? looool ça ça m'a vraiment fait rire lol ! je t'imaginais te tortillant tsé ! ^___^

Seule chose bien, Voldy aveugle ? mouais... ^^ je vais m'en débarrasser ?? alors ça, tu verras bien :P ! ce que Queudver a fait ? il a rendu le corps de Lily inmaîtrisable ! pas vraiment comme un imperius, parce que Queudver la contrôlait uniquement par ses muscles (il en a ?). donc c'était réellement ignoble, je l'admets ^_^ ! donc oui, elle était embrouillée mais elle s'en es remise, elle était juste flasque après lol. Et non, elle serait jamais passée du côté des mangemorts ! ^_^ ! et pour Ginny, ben... no comment ! vive Drago ? loool ! ahh ! ça veut dire que j'ai réussi la feinte changement de robe loll ! moi tu vois, je crois que je déteste encore Lucius Malfoy que Voldemort o_o bizarre, non ? je le trouve moins cynique, moins 'Rogue' que Voldemort. Et plus sauvage, plus violent aussi. Loooooooooooooooooooool alors là ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas autant ri !!!! Woz se tortillant sur sa chaise pour éviter de se pisser dessus et suivre le chapitre lool !!! ^________^ elle est bien bonne ! euhhh... dis, j'ai pas pris BEAUCOUP de temps pour ce chapitre, si ? en particulier pour toi ! :p non franchement, ça commence à s'équilibrer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais vu mon emploi du temps hebdomadaire... ehhh ! je veux quand même ma photo moi !!!!!! aaah, je l'aurais, tant mieux !! *souffle*. T pas sadique ? alors ça... ! bien sûr que t'es sadique !!! tu l'as dit toi-même ! surtout pour ce maudit défi ! oui, je t'ai encore appelé Daisy ^_^. D'autres le font ??? noooooon ?? à qui la faute ? surement pas la mienne ! ^_^. Pure injustice ? olala... excuse-moi pov choute ^_^ tu veux équilibrer comment ? y aura tjrs corps de femme-pied de poisson après ^_^ mouais, chais pas... on va y réfléchir ^_^ ! allez, gwos bisous ma Woz pwéféwée ! je t'adowe (bis) !

**Prongs** : salut retoi ! ^_^ mon chapitre n'est pas si mal donc ? Je crois que je vais prendre ça comme un compliment p ! ouais, du suspense comme à chaque fois, vous n'y couperez jamais ! en effet, 37 chapitres en tout, ce qui signifie que la fin approche (ça se sent surtout dans mon plan) ! Un peu court ? euhhhh... ben ça dépend du point de vue lol ! Moi je ne trouve pas ça très court mais... je suis sure qu'à la fin de ma fic, tu diras que finalement, il fallait la finir vite ^_^. En tout cas, j'espère que tu as eu le temps de lire ce chapitre ! oh, une question : c'est toi juliepotter ? Allez, merci pour les compliments !

****

**Ccilia** : kikoo toi ! Ouaip, les cliffs donnent un certain caractère, comme tu dis lol ! ouais, je sais, c'est très triste. Mais bon, ce chapitre l'est encore plus, non ? la partie poignardage par Dray, je la sentais vraiment bien, j'espère qu'elle est bien passée dans la fic... Allez, bizz et merci !

**Moua : **fort Harry pour vaincre tout le monde, tu dis ? euhh... j'espérais ne pas montrer cet aspect- là, mais bon... pour moi il n'est pas le super-héros super fort, là c'est la plume qui le sauve, c'est tout ^_^. En tout cas, merci !

**Mimi Granger** : comment ça un air full triste ? Ginny morte ? euh ouais, vois dans ce chapitre, finalement elle est pas si morte que ça lol. Qu'est-ce que Arthur faisait là ? bah, réponse dans le chapitre aussi ^_^. Tiens, toi aussi, t'as la grippe ? moi je l'avais la semaine dernière, et c'est en partie à cause de ça que mon chapitre n'est pas arrivé vite, donc tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des pannes d'inspiration !! merci pour tous les compliments, bien que je crois pas que l'histoire soit TROP bonne lol !

**Michoc** : Oh... mon... dieu... ! comment ça tu me croyais pas aussi sadique ?? je croyais que ma réputation était faite pourtant ! ah oui, tu comprends mieux le drama lol. Laisse moi te dire que ce n'est pas fini ^_^. Ouais, je sais, je te vois bien devant ton ordi en train de crier « MAIS C PAS VRAI QUAND EST-CE QU'ELLE VA LAISSER SES PERSOS TRANQUILLES ?? ». le problème, c'est que tu aimes ça (en fait, t autant sadique que moi !) et que finalement, tu vas en être dégoûtée à vie ! c comme Harry, quand tu verras que cet imbécile ne vit pas très bien, tu te suicideras. Pourtant, il n'en vaut pas la peine... ouaip, je suis TRES contente de moi parce que tu as pleuré ! c'était l'effet voulu ! si je n'avais pas été au courant de ce qui se passait (et surtout si je ne l'avais pas vécu moi-même), j'aurais sûrement pleuré dans ce chapitre (le 33) mais le 32... hem, j'en sais rien. Si Harry était mort par contre, c'est clair que j'aurais sauté de joie ! 

Bon, à part l'accident tu dis ? t'as aimé ? tant mieux ^^ ! suspense, émotion... ouaip, j'en suis assez fière lol (quoique, je trouve qu'il est pas si réussi que ça mais bon). C'est vrai ?? c'est bien passé le passage Ginny encourage Harry ? ah, tant mieux ! parce que je croyais que ça se verrait pas vraiment, que tout le monde croirait qu'elle ne sert à rien (cf Alo'). Maintenant qui va le faire ? oh, j'en sais rien, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, non ? s'il devient suicidaire, tant mieux pour nous ! Malheureusement, je crois pas que ce soit dans sa nature, je l'ai bien dit dans ce chapitre. Mouais, la répartie de Potter pourrait être mieux, franchement. Par contre, je suis d'accord avec toi pour la phrase qui détend l'atmosphère. C'est exactement le but. Parce que pour moi (je l'ai déjà dit, je crois), dans un drame, il y a toujours quelque chose qui nous paraît drôle. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire (t'es mon meilleur public on dirait lol). C'est vrai, ça t'a fait froid dans le dos le transport des cadavres ? OUAIIIIS !! je suis contente !!! ^_^ mais Potter mérite pas mieux de toute façon *méprisante*. Bon, je vais pas tout repasser mais je peux te dire que soit tu es vraiment bon public, soit j'ai réussi tous mes effets ! ^_^. Donc tu t'es rappelée de la plume ? parce que j'étais sûre que tout le monde l'avait oublié (y compris moi, il a fallu que je fouille dans mes notes pour me rappeler de l'utiliser lol) ! par contre, c'est pas la plume qui a pas oublié de venir aider Potter (pk elle l'a pas laissé tranquille ?), mais à mon avis celui qui lui a offert ) ! Voldie aveugle ouais, c'était pas prévu ça encore... mais ça colle bien à la suite ^_^. Et ouais, il est immortel, on le sait déjà dans le 4e tome (même dans le 1er !) mais c con ! ouaip, il a bien joué Dray ! ^_^  trop trop trop... etc lol ouais, je crois que j'ai compris que tu avais hâte de lire ce chapitre ^_^. De rien pour la dédicace, c'est à moi que ça fait plaisir ^_^ (je me radoucis, tu ne trouves pas ?). MERCIIIII ! Bizzzzz !

**Tiffany** : MERCI ! c tout ce que j'ai à dire ! ^^

A la semaine prochaine (ou celle d'après vu mon nouveau rythme) !****

Bizz !

Crystal


	34. Je t'aime mélancolie

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué ? ^_^ j'en suis sûre, oui ! 

Bon, 1e chose : JE VOUS ADORE !!!! Non mais vous vous rendez compte du nombre de reviews que je reçois ? attendez, je vais faire la moyenne lol : environ 12 reviews par chapitre !!!! o_O non franchement, j'en reviens toujours pas !! donc MERCI à vous tous (même aux lecteurs silencieux ^_^) parce que c'est grâce à vous (et là je parle des reviewers !) que je me dis que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Ne riez pas, personne ne peut juger sans comprendre... et ce que j'écris ici est la pure vérité ! C'est vous qui me donnez du courage !

Parlons maintenant du chapitre 33. Beaucoup m'ont dit que c'était un des meilleurs, voire le meilleur. Je suis ravie de voir qu'il vous a plu, et comme me l'a confié quelqu'un (si tu passes par là... ce que je ne te conseille pas... p)  il paraît que ce qui plait aux lecteurs est souvent issu d'une expérience personnelle. Alors sachez, même si je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails, que tout ce qui vient de mon imagination dans ce chapitre est un rattachement au monde sorcier. Je pense que vous êtes assez intelligents pour comprendre ce que j'ai voulu dire.

****

****

**Dédicace :**** MA FOLLE PREFEREE ! ouais, ouais, tu t'es reconnue ! Bon alors, pourquoi toi, Kitty ? mmm... peut-être parce que tu as le don de me 'pusher' ^_^ avec la meilleure came... ou peut-être parce que tu es la meilleure chef d'orchestre de chaudrons que je connaisse (pas de question concernant mes étranges fréquentations)... ou peut-être parce que les Voldy-tombé-dans-un-pot-de-peinture-blanche et ses crevettes masquées te doivent une fière chandelle... ou tout simplement peut-être parce que tu me donnes des cours particuliers de folie (inconsciemment) et que je délire trop avec toi... à toi de décider !**

Oh, avant que vous me posiez la question, oui, j'ai décidé de redédicacer à ceux qui me tiennent à coeur et qui m'encouragent, parce que c'est la fin et que je veux leur rendre hommage... par contre, malgré ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques temps, je ne pourrais pas dédicacer des chapitres à tous les gens qui m'ont reviewé... mais je reviendrais sur quelques chapitres et ferait un choix minutieux sur à qui je veux rendre hommage. J'ai déjà quelques idées... vérifiez régulièrement mon résumé après la fin de la fic...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : eh bien, c'est l'encerclement de Mr Weasley, tout simplement. A la fin, on fait la connaissance des filles et du fils du frère de Mr Weasley (ok, Arthur est leur oncle, quoi) : Nello, Catherine, Susan, Amélie, Fany et Barbara.

Vous l'aurez deviné, le titre du chapitre ne m'appartient pas et fait référence à... Mylène Farmer ! J'ai le droit de lui faire de la pub et de vous conseillez quelques chansons ? Très bien, alors si vous voulez lire le chapitre 33 correctement (et j'ai oublié de le dire la dernière fois), téléchargez « laisse le vent emporter tout » qui est tout à fait dans l'esprit du chapitre. Si vous voulez savoir, c'est aussi ma chanson préférée et elle prendra peut-être le titre d'un prochain chapitre... affaire à suivre !

****

Bonne lecture ! ce chapitre est l'un des plus difficiles à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (moi, bavarde ? NOOON !). Il est moins tragique que le précédent, mais pas encore très léger. Il est surtout le poseur de bases pour la suite, la transition si vous préférez. Nécessaire même si vous le trouvez inutile. A vous de juger ! 

****

****

****

**Chapitre 34**** : Je t'aime mélancolie**

Une semaine avait passé depuis le décès de Mr Weasley. Après son encerclement, il y avait eu un rassemblement de tous les Weasley au Terrier, et Harry n'avait pu y participer. Il était rentré à Poudlard déprimé et accompagné par Hermione, Malfoy et les Maraudeurs.

Et toute la semaine n'avait été que lamentations et pleurs auprès du corps de Ginny, ou pensées à Amélie, qui lui ressemblait tant.

En ce dimanche, Ron et ses frères devraient rentrer à Poudlard, pour la reprise des cours.

Harry lisait tranquillement un livre de Quidditch pour s'occuper l'esprit dans la salle commune. Hermione était partie faire un tour dans le parc, accompagnée de Lily. Et Remus, Sirius et James n'étaient pas apparus de la journée si on mettait de côté le petit déjeuner.

- « Hem... fit une voix. »

Harry leva la tête sans grand entrain.

- « Bonjour, dit une jeune fille, mal à l'aise. »

- « Oh, bonjour Johanna, répondit Harry en se replongeant dans sa lecture. »

- « Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

- « Si tu insistes... »

Harry posa son livre et releva les yeux vers la jeune Gryffondor.

- « Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? »

- « J'aimerais te parler de Ginny. »

Harry soupira.

- « Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, désolé. »

- « Mais moi j'en ai besoin, insista Johanna. Je dois en parler et il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'écouter. »

- « Non, tu as choisi la mauvaise personne. »

Johanna hocha la tête et resta silencieuse, toujours debout face à lui. Elle regarda ses mains, inspira et s'apprêta à poursuivre sa discussion mais elle s'interrompit dans son élan et détourna les yeux, puis se retourna.

Harry ne reconnaissait plus la jeune fille que lui avait présenté Jude.

- « Très bien, je t'écoute, fit-il finalement. »

Johanna revint vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'assit sur le même canapé. Comme quoi, on ne perdait pas les mauvaises habitudes.

- « Je... je ne sais pas par où commencer, hésita-t-elle. Euh... d'abord, je tiens à te dire la vérité. Ginny n'a jamais été ma meilleure amie. »

- « Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour l'avoir ignoré, répliqua Harry. »

- « Ah. J'aimerais que tu me vois différemment. »

- « A toi de me donner une autre image. »

- « Je ne suis pas une mangeuse d'hommes. »

- « Et je ne suis pas très en appétit ces temps-ci. »

- « Cessons ce petit jeu ! stoppa Johanna. Ginny est une fille que j'apprécie, et si elle ne sort pas de son coma, j'aurais vraiment de la peine. Mais j'ai été jalouse de son bonheur, et j'ai souhaité, de tout mon coeur, que votre couple ne tienne pas la route. C'est pour ça que j'ai... j'ai joué avec toi... en quelque sorte. »

Harry était en train de se demander si elle ne voulait pas se déculpabiliser. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment.

- « Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? »

- « Harry, je suis sincèrement désolée de ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Et maintenant que je vois l'état dans lequel tu es, et le visage de Ginny lorsque je vais la voir. Ça me... ça me heurte à quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu... »

Harry acquiesça, pas sûr que ce qu'il comprenait. Johanna prit une grande inspiration et se leva tout à coup, sans un autre mot. Harry, interloqué, la regarda partir. Cette fille était pour le moins bizarre.

***

James, Sirius et Remus s'étaient réunis dans une salle à part, une salle qu'ils savaient inconnus d'Harry. Ils avaient pris soin d'emporter leur carte.

- « James, est-ce que tu veux encore rester ? demanda Sirius après un long moment de silence. »

- « Rester ? s'étonna Remus. Tu comptais rester ici ? Sans nous le dire ? Enfin, sans me le dire. »

- « J'y ai songé, un instant, avoua James. Maintenant, je ne sais plus. Je sais qu'Harry a besoin de moi, et je sais que ça sera très dur de rester. »

- « Qu'est-ce que les derniers événements ont changé pour toi ? fit Sirius. »

- « Dans ma décision ? Beaucoup de choses. Le problème, c'est que je me sens... différent. Et que je ne sais pas comment je pourrais agir sans être... moi. »

Remus hocha la tête.

- « Moi aussi je me sens différent, plus que d'habitude en tout cas, approuva-t-il. Une étrange sensation. Causée par l'encerclement d'Arthur, probablement. »

- « Je n'en sais rien mais je sais que quelque chose dans ma vision de la vie a définitivement changé, dit Sirius. Je ne pourrais pas dire quoi, ni comment, mais le fait est là. »

- « Alors, que fait-on ? demanda James. »

- « Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Lily ? proposa Remus. Elle doit se sentir rejetée. »

- « Non, elle a toujours Hermione et elle n'est pas du genre à se sentir à l'écart, répondit James distraitement. »

Il y eut un soupir général.

- « J'ai l'impression que ma vie s'est arrêtée, confia Remus. »

- « Je ne me sens pas à l'aise non plus, dit Sirius. »

- « Je sais ce qui nous gêne, déclara James. Mais je ne sais pas si nous sommes prêts à le réaliser. »

***

Lily marchait à pas lents dans le parc de Poudlard. Hermione et elle avaient besoin de se retrouver entre filles, de faire le point d'une même vision et de souffler un peu. Les dernières semaines avaient été rudes. Lily eut un pincement au coeur en y repensant.

- « J'ai mal, Hermione. »

- « Où ça ? demanda l'interpelée. »

- « Partout. Ce n'est pas physique. J'ai mal de voir Harry sombrer chaque jour plus. J'ai mal de voir James se perdre dans l'océan de ses sentiments. Je n'arrive pas à surmonter. »

- « Tout le monde est comme ça, Lily, c'est tout à fait normal après un décès, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. »

- « Je ne sais pas, je me sens différente des autres. J'ai l'impression de vivre autre chose... de voir autrement. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, parce que c'est trop abstrait. »

Hermione la regarda étrangement, comme si elle avait compris ce qui la tracassait, mais qu'elle n'osait pas en parler.

- « Tu me comprends ? osa Lily. »

- « Eh bien... j'imagine seulement. »

- « Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais le soir du bal, Harry m'a transmis inconsciemment un de ces souvenirs. De ma mort. Je crois comprendre la dévastation d'Harry. Il a perdu ses parents, celui qu'il a sans doute considéré comme un père, la première fille qu'il ait observé autrement que les autres, celui avec qui il a traversé les épreuves du tournoi... »

Elle fit une pause.

- « J'ai peur pour lui, Herm ! lâcha-t-elle. »

Elle enfouit ses mains dans son visage. Hermione ne dit rien, ne sachant sûrement pas quoi dire.

- « J'ai peur qu'il souffre de trop. La vie n'a jamais été tendre avec lui. Elle l'est de moins en moins. Je n'ai même pas peur qu'il meure !! »

Lily était scandalisée de ses propos, mais ils reflétaient pourtant parfaitement ses sentiments. Hermione balbutia et la prit dans ses bras de façon maladroite. Finalement, à force de réconfort, Lily put se redresser. Et elles reprirent leur marche, se dirigeant sans le savoir vers la sortie de Poudlard. Arrivées devant la grille, Lily sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir.

- « Finalement, c'est là où tout a commencé, murmura-t-elle. Rien ne serait arrivé si nous n'avions pas franchi cette barrière pour faire du shopping à Pré-Au-Lard. Arthur serait toujours en vie. Ginny serait toujours animée. Harry ne serait pas si dépressif. »

- « On ne peut pas changer le passé, Lily. Ce qui est fait est fait. Rien de ce que tu pourras faire y changera quoique ce soit. »

- « Je le sais bien, soupira Lily. »

POP

Hermione et Lily sursautèrent, s'attendant à voir un mangemort apparaître. Mais une rangée de rouquins transplanèrent à sa place. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et les Weasley pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château.

- « Ron ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant devant elle. »

Elle l'embrassa sans hésitation, l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Molly s'approcha et lui posa la main sur le bras. Aussitôt, Hermione se redressa et prit une teinte rougeâtre.

- « Mrs Weasley ! excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. »

- « Il n'y a pas de mal, Hermione. Je suis ravie de voir que Ron a quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui lui apportera de l'affection, répondit Molly. »

- « Oh. Tant mieux alors, fit Hermione, embarrassée. »

Molly rejoignit Lily. Après de brèves salutations, Lily posa une question :

- « Comment se fait-il que toute la famille Weasley débarque ici ? »

- « Eh bien, les filles et Nello ne repartent pas tout de suite à Salem et à Prasy et comme nous ne pouvons pas héberger tout le monde au Terrier, Dumbledore a eu la gentillesse de proposer Poudlard comme abri pour quelques jours, expliqua Molly. »

- « Prasy ? demanda Lily, intriguée. »

- « Oh, oui, excuse-moi. C'est l'école sorcière de garçons, au Canada. Là où étudie Nello. »

- « Et tu te contentes de les accompagner ou... ? »

- « Oui, je les accompagne seulement. Ray, le second frère d'Arthur reste à la maison et Susan a insisté pour rester avec son père. Et Bill, Charlie et Percy sont là aussi. »

Lily acquiesça sans bruit. Alors deux Weasley à Poudlard étaient remplacés par cinq autres.

***

Harry commençait à se morfondre. Et il ne supportait pas d'être dans cet état. Il se ressaisit attrapa son vif d'or apprivoisé (que Remus lui avait offert à son anniversaire) pour occuper ses mains et sortit de la salle commune. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Ginny était la seule qui arrivait à lui remonter totalement le moral. Mais dans l'état où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. 

Il entra doucement dans l'aile médicale et se dirigea automatiquement vers le lit de Jude. Au passage, il remarqua que Draco était venu se faire soigner ses mains, avec réticence semblait-il. Il lui jeta un regard indescriptible, mais franchement désagréable, et sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry se blottit contre la jeune fille mais n'eut pas le temps de s'installer que Mme Pomfresh arrivait sur lui.

- « Elle ne va pas rester indéfiniment ici, Potter. Nous ne pouvons rien pour elle, je vais sûrement l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. »

- « Non, elle doit rester ici ! protesta Harry, angoissé. Elle sait ce qui se passe, elle doit rester à Poudlard. Avec ses amis. »

- « Je suis désolée, Potter, mais malgré tout ce que vous pourrez dire, elle ne se réveillera pas, et l'endroit où elle est importe peu. »

- « Alors pourquoi ne pas la laisser ici ? »

- « Parce qu'elle perturbe mes patients ! »

Harry soupira, pour la énième fois de la journée. Il sentit un sentiment venant de Jude. Elle était profondément désolée, et semblait souffrir autant que lui. Harry effleura sa main légèrement refroidie et sortit en trombe de la salle.

Il atteignit rapidement la bibliothèque. Il devait y faire des recherches, encore. Même s'il avait passé la moitié de la semaine à s'y consacrer. Peut-être la réserve était-elle plus garnie de livres concernant les sortilèges de coma ? Il s'approcha d'une colonne médicale et ralentit lorsqu'il entendit une voix connue. Sirius. Qui parlait tout seul. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal.

- « N'importe quoi... un moyen... revenir... différent... »

Harry ne parvint qu'à décrypter ces termes. Il décida de le laisser tranquille et se perdit à nouveau dans les couloirs, massant distraitement le vif d'or.

Il pénétra dans les cuisines.

***

James et Remus s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête. Sirius avait prétexté une excuse qui ne convainquait personne et était parti de la salle où ils s'étaient réunis.

- « Alors, Remus... commença James. J'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais bien avec Sirius ces temps-ci. »

Remus hocha la tête, pas le moins du monde gêné.

- « J'ai pris conscience que les filles n'étaient pas faites pour moi, si c'est ce que tu veux dire (N/A : beuheuheu ! snif ç_ç). »

- « Tout seul ? demanda James. »

- « Non, pas vraiment, dit Remus en esquissant un sourire. Hannah m'y a aidé, sans le vouloir. »

- « Evidemment sans le vouloir, répliqua James, elle est totalement sous ton charme ! »

Remus agrandit son sourire mais ne dit rien.

- « Et c'est elle qui te l'a fait remarquer, alors ? reprit James, curieux de connaître le cheminement de son ami. »

- « Oui, peu après le Bal, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi... »

- « ...a sa grande déception, compléta James en l'interrompant. »

- « Si tu le dis. Elle m'a dit que ça ne pouvait pas continuer, qu'il fallait réaliser qu'il me fallait plutôt une présence masculine. »

James sourit. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il s'en doutait.

- « C'est le jour où elle t'a pris à part et que tu es arrivé dans la Grande Salle complètement rouge ? devina James, amusé. »

- « Euh... oui, je crois. »

James l'observa un moment.

- « Et... ? finit-il par demander. »

- « Et c'est tout ! rétorqua Remus. »

- « Oh, allez, Rem', je veux savoir comment toi et Sirius avez pris conscience de la nécessité de vous mettre ensemble ! »

- « James, cette partie ne te regarde pas, fit Remus, agacé. »

- « Très bien, comme tu veux. En attendant je connais l'origine de ce phénomène. »

- « Tu veux bien m'éclairer ? demanda Remus, surpris. »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait la liaison ! s'exclama James. »

- « La liaison entre quelles choses ? insista Remus qui commençait à devenir excédé. »

- « Voyons, c'est Moony qui t'a conseillé d'inviter Hannah... »

- « Et alors ? »

- « Et alors Moony voulait te faire réaliser que tu étais gay et que Sirius était fait pour toi ! »

- « Donc selon toi, Moony et Patmol serait ensemble ? fit Remus, indécis. »

- « Ah, ça, je ne peux pas te dire. En tout cas, il est clair que Moony t'a poussé dans la bonne direction... »

Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds. James sourit.

- « Allez, il est temps de revenir à la salle commune, dit ce dernier. »

Ils quittèrent la salle et gagnèrent la tour de Gryffondor. En arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, une rouquine en sortit.

- « Bonjour, dit-elle. Je suis Amélie Weasley. Est-ce que vous savez où est Harry ? »

James attrapa la Carte du Maraudeur et la regarda brièvement.

- « Oui, il est dans les cuisines. Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? »

- « Ca serait gentil, oui, répondit Amélie. »

- « Remus, tu nous accompagnes ? proposa James. »

- « Non, apparemment les Weasley sont tous dans la salle commune, je vais voir comment se porte Ron, dit Remus en s'exécutant. »

James et Amélie prirent donc le chemin des cuisines, mal à l'aise et restant silencieux la plupart du temps. James avait remarqué la ressemblance flagrante de la jeune fille avec sa cousine et il comprenait désormais pourquoi Harry avait eu l'air troublé en la voyant pour la première fois.

Il chatouilla la poire du tableau, ouvrit la porte, puis s'effaça.

***

Lily était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, regardant les personnes parler. Fany et Nello, les deux jumeaux, discutaient de psychologie. Catherine plaisantait avec Fred et George. Ron et Hermione murmuraient à leurs oreilles. Et Sirius et Remus s'observaient simplement.

La vie avait l'air si facile, selon ce tableau. Et pourtant, Lily se sentait réellement mal. Elle avait vraiment besoin de familiarité, de confort et de chaleur. Et même si les Maraudeurs avaient la prétention de lui en fournir, Lily exigeait plus. Elle soupira. C'était si bien, lorsqu'ils étaient tous innocents, insouciants.

¤

- « Lily ! Tu n'as pas honte de te promener en nuisette dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? s'insurgea James. »

- « Quoi ?? Mais je ne me promène pas en... oh mon dieu ! Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon uniforme ? Et comment se fait-il que je ne m'en suis pas aperçue ? »

¤

- « Coucou Lils ! Devine ce que j'ai trouvé dans le fin fond de la bibliothèque ? »

- « Je t'écoute, Remus. »

- « Ceci ! »

Il brandit un énorme grimoire intitulé _La magie de l'amitié_.

- « Ce qui m'a permis de me renseigner sur notre capacité à sentir les fortes émotions de l'autre. »

Lily sourit et sauta dans les bras de son ami.

¤

- « Youhouuu ! cria James. »

Il attrapa la main de Lily et celle de Sirius de l'autre, qui compléta le cercle avec Remus – Peter était en retenue. Et les quatre amis, fous de joie, se mirent à danser sans retenue.

- « Nimbus ! s'exclama James. »

Et ils se transformèrent tous en nains barbus chaussés de babouches et vêtus de robe colorées et de bonnet de nuit assortis. Lily, morte de honte, en pleurait de rire, inondant sa nouvelle barbe blanche.

- « Je fais partie de l'équipe de GRYFFONDOR !! hurlait James. »

¤

- « Lily ! regarde ça ! »

Lily se retourna, pour voir arriver un Sirius excité. Il lui montra un catalogue moldu avec entrain.

- « Regarde ça ! répéta-t-il. Tu as vu ces pantalons bizarres ? Et ces gilets avec des énormes fleurs ! Et ces foulards à mettre sur la tête !! »

- « Oui, Sirius, c'est la mode moldue, dit Lily en souriant. »

- « Mais c'est superbe ! Dès demain tu m'emmènes en ville et on se fait une après-midi shopping ! »

C'est ainsi que Lily, qui avait invité les Maraudeurs chez elle alors que Pétunia accompagnait une amie en France, passa une journée entière à faire les boutiques avec Sirius, qui devenait de plus en plus hystérique à chaque essayage. Et il devint le parfait hippy.

¤

Lily souriait inconsciemment. Elle aimerait tant revenir à ce temps où elle ne craignait que les examens, où elle profitait du bonheur de la vie.

***

- « Oui, Harry Potter, le mariage de Dobby et Winky est prévu pour cet été. Malgré les événements actuels, Dobby et Winky veulent célébrer leur union. Harry Potter y est invité, bien sûr. Le professeur Dumbledore a donné son accord pour que Dobby prépare les faire-part. Ils seront prêts dans un mois. Le professeur Weasley avait promis qu'il serait là, mais maintenant il ne pourra plus venir. »

Harry hochait la tête de temps en temps. Le monologue de Dobby lui permettait de le divertir, et de ne pas parler.

- « Harry Potter n'est sûrement pas bien, et Dobby parle pour rien. Dobby est désolé, monsieur. Dobby aurait aimé être là pour aider Harry Potter mais les elfes de maison n'ont pas été tenus au courant de l'enlèvement des parents de Harry Potter. »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, Dobby, dit Harry d'une voix lasse. C'est de ma faute si Ginny est dans le coma, pas de la tienne. »

- « Et c'est comme ça que tu vas te motiver pour chercher des remèdes ? fit une voix derrière lui. »

Il se retourna et fondit devant la jeune fille. Mais un instant plus tard, il réalisa que ça n'était pas sa Jude. Profondément déçu et encore plus déprimé, il baissa la tête.

- « Ron est rentré ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. »

- « Oui, il est dans la salle commune, répondit Amélie Weasley. Tante Molly nous a tous envoyés ici parce que nous n'avons ne repartons pas tout de suite en Amérique. Sauf Susan qui a préféré rester avec Papa. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. La présence d'Amélie le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le décoinçait un peu. Sans doute la confiance et l'affection que Ginny lui portait. Jude avait... a un don pour évaluer les gens et de mettre sa confiance en de bonnes mains.

- « Tu voulais me parler ? demanda alors Harry. »

- « Oui. Je sais que tu ne connais pas grand chose de Ginny parce qu'elle m'en a parlé. Il y a des anecdotes qu'elle ne voulait pas t'avouer, parce qu'elle a honte de ce qu'elle était. Mais je pense – et je sens que j'ai l'appui de Ginny – qu'elle aimerait que tu connaisse sa vie... si aucun remède n'est trouvé. »

Harry sourit. Cette fille était vraiment gentille, et semblait surpasser sa timidité pour lui rendre service.

- « Ne te méprends pas, ça me fait autant du bien à moi qu'à toi de parler d'elle. Parce que j'ai l'impression de perdre une soeur, reprit-elle péniblement. »

Elle renifla, inspira profondément et se mit à relater quelques événements de la vie passée de Ginny. Embarrassants, joyeux, dramatiques, déprimants ou ennuyeux, tout y était. Harry nota qu'Amélie faisait souvent référence à Mr Weasley, avec une pointe d'amertume et de mélancolie dans la voix. Cela dura deux heures. Et à la fin de ces deux heures, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu Ginny et son caractère semblait plus approfondi.

Amélie avait réussi à faire revivre sa cousine par ses souvenirs Harry ressentait désormais non seulement d'autant plus d'amour pour sa Jude, mais aussi de la nostalgie, et une envie plus que présente de faire revivre sa petite amie.

~*~

Une semaine plus tard, pendant le week-end,  le clan des sept et les Weasley étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- « Il faut choisir nos nouvelles options, Ron. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'esprit à ça mais le professeur McGonagall l'exige pour la semaine prochaine, dit Hermione. »

- « Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, marmonna Ron. »

- « Et c'est pour ça que je te propose mon aide, répondit Hermione. Catherine, qu'est-ce que tu avais pris comme option à l'institut de Salem ? »

- « Oh, moi j'avais pris l'option musique magique, mais je ne sais pas si ça existe ici, répondit Catherine. »

- « Eh bien... non, je ne l'aperçois pas dans la liste. Ça consiste en quoi ? »

- « Comme son nom l'indique, c'est de la musique magique. En passant par les instruments magiques à l'apprentissage sorcier, c'est vraiment pour les passionnés. »

- « Tu aimais ça ? s'intéressa Lily. »

- « Oui, j'aimerais faire dans la musique plus tard. »

- « Quelle sorte de musique ? »

- « En fait, c'est mon rêve depuis que je suis toute petite : devenir chef d'orchestre de chaudrons chantants, répondit Catherine d'un air fier. »

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Ron. Visiblement, sa cousine aînée arrivait à lui arracher des sourires de temps en temps.

- « Et vous ? demanda Harry à Fred et George, qui, pour une fois, ne pipaient pas mot. »

- « On a choisi métamorphose appliquée, dit George d'un air morne. »

- « Ca doit être passionnant ! s'écria James. »

- « Oh, pas vraiment, non, avoua Fred. On espérait apprendre comment inclure des sortilèges de métamorphose dans des bonbons, par exemple, mais on a du l'apprendre par nous même. McGonagall n'a pas semblé d'accord lorsqu'on lui a demandé. »

- « Bon, je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie dans toutes ces vocations passionnantes, mais Papa vient nous chercher dans une heure, il serait temps d'emballer nos affaires, intervint Nello. »

Ron tressaillit au mot 'papa' et se rembrunit instantanément. Les Weasley (enfants d'Arthur et de Ray Weasley) acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs pour préparer et aider aux préparatifs. Harry se retrouva seul avec Hermione et les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers se levèrent.

- « On revient dans une heure, on a quelque chose à terminer, dit Sirius. »

Harry hocha la tête et les regarda partir.

- « Hermione, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler seul à seul ces temps-ci, commença Harry. Et je voulais te dire que j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour Ron. Parce que je suis incapable de le faire. Ca me soulage. »

- « C'est bien normal. Je dois être la moins affectée des trois, normal que je prenne soin de Ron. Ce qui m'ennuie en revanche, c'est que je ne m'occupe plus de toi. »

- « Oh, je n'en ai pas besoin, lui certifia-t-il. »

- « Si, tu en as besoin. Moins que Ron, peut-être. Mais tu as besoin de soutien. Et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe du côté des Maraudeurs, mais ils ne t'aident pas beaucoup, dit-elle. »

Elle laissa passer un silence, puis poursuivit :

- « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais les Maraudeurs ont bu de la potion de confusion lorsque les mangemorts nous ont transporté dans le cachot. »

- « Quoi ? Mais... comment ? »

- « Tu te rappelles que Ron et moi sommes tombés dans une fosse remplie de potion de répugnance ? Eh bien, d'après ma théorie, Voldemort a du ordonner la fabrication de potion de confusion, mais n'ont obtenu que celle de répugnance, qui fait partie de la même famille. Ils en ont donc entreposé là où nous avons atterri, cela faisait un très bon piège. »

- « Mais pourquoi Voldemort voulait fabriquer de la potion de confusion ? Et pourquoi les Maraudeurs en ont bu ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les Mangemorts avaient reçu l'ordre de leur faire boire de cette potion. Curieusement, Ron, Malfoy et moi nous étions épargnés,  répondit-elle. »

Harry soupira. Donc le mystère de cette histoire n'était toujours pas résolu.

- « Est-ce que tu sais comment Mr Weasley a réussi à débarquer aussi rapidement dans la grande salle illuminée ? demanda Harry après réflexion. »

- « Je suppose que nous sommes passés à côté d'une entrée bien plus facile. Après tout, nous avons parcouru les souterrains pour aboutir au même étage que l'entrée de la maison. »

- « Oh. Nous aurions pu épargner quelques souffrances à mes parents, alors. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, en signe d'impuissance.

- « Tu sais... je suis content pour toi et Ron. Il était temps que votre relation soit à découvert. »

- « Tu... tu savais ? bredouilla Hermione. »

- « Bien sûr, c'était vraiment flagrant. »

Elle prit une teinte digne d'une tomate et se tut en attendant que les Weasley redescendent, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- « Bien, nous sommes prêts, il faut regagner la barrière de Poudlard, maintenant, fit Nello. »

- « J'aimerais faire quelque chose avant... l'interrompit Amélie. »

- « Rejoins-nous là-bas alors, répondit Fany. Mais dépêche-toi, il nous reste seulement quinze minutes. »

Amélie approuva et sortit en trombe de la salle rouge et or. Harry savait où elle s'apprêtait à se rendre. Il s'excusa et partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

En y rentrant, il eut un vrai choc. Amélie, en pleurs, tenait la main de sa cousine inanimée. Harry avait l'impression de voir deux jumelles. Il soupira et s'approcha sans bruit des jeunes filles. Amélie redressa la tête brusquement, les yeux rougis.

- « Elle était si belle... murmura-t-elle. »

Harry acquiesça et prit la main libre de Jude. Elle était de plus en plus froide.

- « Je ne reviendrais plus en Europe pendant longtemps, dit Amélie d'une voix tremblante. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour elle. Alors promets-moi que tu feras tout. Pour deux. »

- « Je te le promets. »

C'est ainsi qu'Harry, au départ des Weasley, se précipita à la bibliothèque, armé de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il trouverait un remède, coûte que coûte.

- « Alors, c'est décidé, fit la voix de Remus alors qu'il passait devant un rayon d'études des runes. »

- « Oui, dit James. »

- « Il va falloir leur annoncer, dit Lily d'une petite voix. »

- « Nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Sirius. »

****

****

****

**Fin du chapitre !!**

****

****

Ouaiiiiis ! ! enfin fini ! ! ! bon... il était pas si inintéressant au total, si ? Bon, c'était vraiment une transition, un 'poseur de base'. Mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. Le prochain chapitre ne sera sûrement pas là la semaine prochaine. Je ne sais pas du tout quand il arrivera à vrai dire...

Petit mot aux reviewers :

****

****

**Tiffany** : re ! merci !

**Charlotte** : oh, mais je savais pas que tu continuais de lire ma fic ! je suis contente ^_^ ! *hem, but : répondre à la review* pff...  bon en tout cas, vu le message que tu as laissé sur la com, on dirait que tu as VRAIMENT aimé ce chapitre ! ben, moi aussi je trouve qu'il rend bien, mais... reporte toi aux notes de début é_è. Tu te sens calme ? *soupir* ouais, comme tu dis, tu as du participer à cet enterrement. Si la phrase mythique des crevettes a un sens ou si on s'en fout ? euh, disons qu'elle a un sens pour certaines personnes mais que ça n'a pas une grande importance dans l'histoire ^_^. Les filles Weasley sont chous ? tu trouves ? bah, va dire ça à Stars, Woz et Fany lol ! je n'y suis pour rien ! ^_^  si Gin reviendra à la vie ? bah, comme tu dis, ma fic est tragique (t'as entièrement raison là-dessus) ! et puis, on atteint la fin alors... mais bon, tout n'est pas fini ! ce chapitre est un de tes préférés ? tant mieux ! non, tu n'es pas sadique, tu es sensible, c'est tout ! oula, je t'ai plombé le moral à ce point ? oups, désolée ! j'espère que tu vas mieux lol. Les chansons que tu me dis ne me disent rien du tout, sorry ! moi c'est plutôt avec de l'american beauty (BO) et Moby que je fais ce genre de chapitres ^^. Allez, bizz et merci de ces gentils compliments !

**Fleur** : merciiiiii ! ouais, je sais la phrase est toujours mystérieuse ! mais ça viendra, ça viendra ! e problème c'est que tout le monde s'en doutera dès le chapitre 35 alors que normalement ça devrait juste au 37... allez, encore quelques chapitres à attendre ! merci !

**Chen** : ouaip, il était triste, je sais ! contente que tu sois contente que Ginny soit presque vivante lol. Merci !!

**Luna** : bah, merci lol. Et pour ton absence de reviews, je m'en remettrais !

**Cathwine** : coucouuuuuuu ma Cat ! ouais, ça va ! 76% à ta composition d'anglais ? ça doit être une bonne note, j'imagine lol ! nous c noté sur 20 donc... et ton permis de conduire !! mais c cool ça ! ouais, j'aimerais bien voir l'annonce ! mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était pour les blondes lol ! ah, les quiproquos made in net... pour le chat, c'est pas grave je m'en remettrais mais c'est bête ! é_è . ahhh ! parce qu'en plus tu lis ma fic au lycée toi ?? lol ! je comprends que les autres ont du se dire « la voilà la folle » lol ! ouaip, les crevettes masquées, moi non plus je pensais pas l'utiliser mais je voyais pas comment te caractériser alors... c la phrase qui m'est venue lol ! ouais, yen a pas mal qui m'ont demandé ce que ça voulait dire ^__^. Euhh.. c pas que j'aime pas CwyCwy, c'est surtout que ça fait bizarre lol ! par contre, Crissy ou Cwy c mignon tout plein ! Et toi ça sera entre Kitty et Cathy ! ^_^ la sage a parlé !

Euhh non, en effet, Ginny est pas morte lol ! ouais, je trouve aussi qu'ils vont très bien ensemble, ces petits là... mais le destin n'en fait qu'à sa tête *grand air théâtral* ! euh non, t'as pas raté un épisode, Remus et Sirius étaient bel et bien ensemble et rien n'a été dit en plus de ce que tu as déjà lu (tout est dans ma tête) ^_^. Merci merci merci ma chtite (bon ok, grande *boude*) Cathy ! par contre, j'espère que tu m'étrangleras pas é_è

**Prongs** : pas si déprimant ? ah ben mince alors. T'étais pas dans un jour déprimant, ou alors t'es moins sensible que les autres, j'en sais rien. Enfin, je sais pas, pour moi il l'était mais bon... en tk, ouais, je me suis bien remise de ma grippe, merci !

**SeveRogue** : ouaisouaisouais, monsieur je-vais-te-faire-une-review-à-chaque-fois a failli ! enfin, comme tu dis, ma ponctualité plus que régulière me fait défaut ces temps-ci (t'as entendu parler du surmenage scolaire ?). Tu veux vraiment que je choisisse le sort qui te sera destiné ? ah je suis désolée, mais c'est une erreur. Allez, je vais être gentille, je vais te donner un exemple de ma cruauté et te laisser un temps de réflexion (tu vas peut-être ôter ta proposition, si tu es raisonnable) : « Elle va juste commencer par t'attacher avec du fil barbelé et te jettera des dizaines, voire plus, de Doloris. Ensuite elle t'enfermera dans un cachot sombre où règne le noir le plus complet, sans baguette pour jeter un 'Lumos' avec la fin de « On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve » (ce qui est très cruel car tu ne pourras même pas la lire). Au bout d'une semaine, elle te sortira de ce trou pour te mettre une lumière ultra puissante dans le visage pour te faire avouer où Hermichocos a caché Harry depuis qu'il lui a fait un massage et qu'elle s'en est vanté sur la com' ! Une fois que tu lui auras dit, elle te lancera 'Impero' pour que tu ailles lui chercher le « Survivant ». Un fois que tu auras fait tout ça, elle attachera Harry quelque part pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui plus tard ^__^ ! Ensuite, elle te relancera une flopée de Doloris et te détrônera du titre de « reine des folles revieweuses à elle » ou je ne sais plus trop quoi (très cruelle, je sais, mais après tout, Cwys est réputé pour son sadisme ^__^ !) ! Et pour finir, une fois que tu seras à demi-morte elle te rendra à ta famille non sans t'avoir ordonné de lui dealer deux fois plus de sa « drogue » par chapitre ! Et pis après bien sûr, elle s'occupe de son Harry mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ! ^__^ ! Cruelle, non ? Mais t'en fais, pas, elle t'adore et c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a fait un traitement « light » ! Ca aurait pas été toi, je t'explique pas le carnage ! Ca aurait peut être même terminé par un Avada Kedrava bien placé. Qui sait ? » . hum... ceci est tiré d'une réponse à une review écrite par StarsAngel01 à Rose Potter (c'est Wose qui lui répond). Cwys, c'est moi. Et ces tortures sont appliquées par ladite Cwys... *sourire innocent* alors ? es-tu toujours aussi décidé à me laisser choisir ta punition ? 

Changeons de discussion : Foo Fighters, System of A Down, je connais un peu mais ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas mon style, donc on ne s'étendra pas là-dessus ^_^.

Mouais, bon... c'était pas si dur que ça de dire que tu t'étais incliné... OUI TOI, SEVEROGUE, TU T'ES INCLINE FACE A LA MODESTE CRYSTAL !! détail pas si insignifiant si tu veux mon avis ^_^

Alors, le principal : alors là, j'approuve ! t'as totalement raison ! c'est fou le nombre d'emmerdes qu'on récolte en sortant en amoureux ! enfin, là je parle de ma fic ^_^. « Des chapitres relativement sombres dans une ambiance assez triste » c'est totalement ça ! par contre, mon moral n'en a pas pris un coup (enfin, en ce moment ouais, mais quand je l'ai écrit non) : tous les chapitres depuis le 29e sont programmés je ne crée plus en fonction de mes émotions, je crée des émotions en fonction de mes écrits ! en tout cas, si j'ai réussi à faire pleurer un Severus Rogue, j'en suis bien contente ! 

Tu as eu du mal à ingurgiter les nouveaux Weasley ? en toute honnêteté, c'était décalé par rapport au reste du chapitre ? mouais, je suppose. Mais, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas inventé ces personnages pour rendre hommage à des copines. Je leur ai effectivement rendu hommage mais simplement parce que j'avais besoin de personnages jouant cette famille-là. L'intégration nouvelle famille était prévue avant l'intégration copines ^_^. Le sadique ici, c'est toi ? le problème, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas lu tes fics alors titre de maître des potions ou pas, je ne peux pas juger. Et question sadisme, je peux te dire que je n'ai pas joué toutes mes cartes ) 

Concernant tes dernières élucubrations, comme tu l'as si bien dit, ça commence à dater et je ne m'en rappelle plus du tout ! #^_^#. Mais le résumé en toi y en a m'est beaucoup plus accessible et là, je comprends et j'apprécie ! donc excellente autrice, faut pas exagérer, sinon je ne passerais plus les cadres de porte. Sur le champ faut pas trop rêver parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, même si j'aimerais n'avoir que ça à faire ! plus ponctuelle qu'à Noël, je ne peux pas te dire parce que j'écris en ce moment avant même d'avoir écrit mon chapitre (j'avais la flemme #^_^#) et que ça fait déjà une semaine que j'ai sortit le chapitre 33. Par contre, j'accepte tes excuses et te recommande fortement de tourner tes doigts sept fois avant de taper que je dois te choisir un sort à te jeter. Et j'accepte également honorablement les félicitations pour le nombre de reviews, tout en niant l'excellent boulot que je suis censée faire. Merci !

**Doudou** : coucou !! mon chapitre t'a chamboulé ? oh, j'en suis désolée ! et en même temps ravie ! ^_^ par contre, continue à te moucher avec Kleenex ® Siria et moi sommes actionnaires majoritaires. En traduction : plus tu te mouches avec Kleenex ®, plus nous nous enrichissons ! et puis, il paraît que ça fait baisser le chômage lol ! euhh évite de m'étrangler par ailleurs... ma fic va avoir 37 chapitres ^_^ . Merci doudou !! 

**Cérennedy Potter** : bah ouais, si tu n'aimes pas les drama, il ne faut pas lire les fics drama ! en tout cas, merci de ta review, je suis toujours contente quand un nouveau reviewer fait son apparition !

**Lune d'argent** : hello ! je suis ravie de te voir ici, puisqu'il paraît que tu es un bon auteur ! ^_^  tu as lu mon histoire d'un coup ? oulala... faut jamais faire ça, on voit tous les défauts :S mais si tu t'es amusée et que tu as pleuré aussi, quoi de mieux ? oui, j'adore les longues reviews, j'avoue ^_^ mais je me contente très bien des pitites ! encore une comparaison avec la fic d'Alo ? je vois vraiment pas où vous trouvez tout ça... à part que c'est un voyage dans le temps... en tout cas, j'espère ne pas avoir plagier ou m'être trop inspirée ! hum, les reproches maintenant *serre le ventre* comment j'ai pu faire mourir Arthur ? bah, comme ça, d'un coup de clavier lol ! non franchement, j'ai hésité avec Ginny et Hermione et Arthur, pour raison personnelle, correspondait plus à ce que j'allais y mettre. Je suis pas inhumaine (je crois pas en tk) mais sadique, oui ! et on ne cesse de me le répéter, donc ça doit être ancré en moi maintenant ! mais je te rassure, je suis sadique uniquement dans cette fic ! même pas dans la vie, non ! hum, les éloges : une imagination débordante ? il paraît, oui... je n'arrive pas à m'en rendre compte mais bon... le suspense, là je l'admets, je suis une pro là dedans ! lol ! l'humour ? bah tant mieux ^^ pour la farce des Maraudeurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde a aimé, parce que le style est vraiment médiocre (je viens de tout relire). J'alterne les moments de folie et le tragique ? ouais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'estime que ça fait partie de la vie. Une qualité, le sadisme ? oh, j'en sais rien, à toi de voir ! je n'ai pas vraiment entendu parler de ta fic mais je persiste et signe : absolument personne ne pourra égaler mon sadisme (même pas JKR !) ! en tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que j'aurais d'autres reviews de toi !

**Elava** : salut ! je n'aurais pas du faire pleurer Harry ? euh je ne sais pas, peut-être de ton point de vue, mais comme tu dis il est humain. Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu as vécu un enterrement, mais je peux te certifier que TOUT LE MONDE pleure. Et puis, c'est quand même quelqu'un qui a compté pour Harry, Arthur. Et ce qui l'a fait sombrer surtout, c'est le fait que Ginny ne puisse même pas y assister. En tout cas, je prends ta remarque en considération, donc merci pour la remarque ! Draco avec Harry ? euh non, ce n'est pas prévu au programme, désolée ! merci !

**Mimi Granger** : oh, c'est pas grave ! tu sais, moi quand je reçois une review je suis toujours super contente, alors que ça soit juste après la sortie du chapitre ou quelques jours plus tard, ça ne fait aucune différence ! ça fait même durer le plaisir ! ouais, le chapitre était long. J'essaie de m'imaginer ce que ça doit faire de lire ma fic sans savoir ce qui va se passer et de voir 'fin de chapitre' mais je t'avoue que ça se concrétise pas trop ! c'est vrai que ça doit être frustrant, mais c'est la règle ! et je ne me passerais des cliff pour rien au monde ! c'est vrai qu'on a l'impression qu'Harry pleure tout le chapitre ? mmm... je sais pas si c'est embêtant ou pas... dans mon esprit ça ne l'est pas, parce que c'est ce que je vois dans cette situation, mais si ça devient lassant... bon tant pis, c'est comme ça que je le vois, il y restera. Harry n'est pas infaillible, il a des sentiments et tous ces évènements additionnés l'ont achevé, tout simplement. Il est donc normal qu'il pleure. Et puis, pour moi il a l'expérience des filles (petite, certes, mais il sait ne pas se retenir maintenant). La phrase des crevettes, c'est un peu spécial. A toi de l'interpréter comme tu le veux, je ne compte pas l'expliquer. Ben ouais, ça a pris deux semaines ! tu trouvais que ça faisait plus que ça ? je sais pas comment je dois le prendre lol ! il va y avoir 37 chapitres en tout (décidément, c la 3e fois que je l'écris aujourd'hui). Merci !!

**Ccilia** : kikoo ! bon ben juste merci et je suis très flattée que ton chat porte mon pseudo ! ^_^

**Shirley Faucett** : tiens, salut ! merci pour les compliments. Oui, je suis sadique. Je serais ravie de donner mon avis sur ta fic, le problème c'est que je n'entame plus jamais de fiction parce que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je continue de lire celles que j'ai commencé ya longtemps mais... en tout cas, merci et bon courage pour ta fic !

**Samantha** : bon bah, merci pour toutes les reviews, mais là je réponds qu'à la dernière. D'abord : bravo ! pour avoir été jusqu'au bout ! ensuite ça t'a fait cet effet là ? être encore dans la fic après ? waa ! là je suis contente lol (c pas bon pour le dégonflage en même temps). Ouais, faut que tu attende avec les autres maintenant ^_^. De rien pour la dédicace, c rare d'avoir un lecteur aussi acharné lol ! en tk, merci pour les compliments, sur moi comme sur ma fic d'ailleurs ^_^. Pour l'atmosphère, ben je suis contente qu'elle apparaisse comme je le ressens. En effet, je crois aussi que je me suis améliorée par rapport au début (tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, et je le sais déjà ^_^). A propos des portes, mes morts à moi (lol) étaient prévus depuis un bail, et je ne sais pas de son côté, mais c'est pas fini pour moi... allez, merci encore ! bizz Sam !

**Woooooooooooooz !** : coucou toi ! ouais, je me demande aussi comment t'as fait pour ne pas me laisser de review ! remarque, j'ai bien fait la même chose à ton chapitre 18 lol (one) ! tu te doutais bien que Ginny n'était pas morte ! lol en même temps je vois pas comment tu aurais pu faire autrement... lol (3e ! ^_^). Merci pour le rôle ?? rrraaaahh ! mais tu sais que j'aime pas quand on me remercie pour des choses qui me font plaisir (et surtout qui me servent lol à 4) !  et je t'interdis de dire ça à propos de ton prénom ! non mais c pas vrai ! plat ??? où tu as vu que c'était plat ? lol moi je trouve ça très joli (et de 5 !) ! ouaip, Harry dans tes bras, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (où je l'ai mis d'ailleurs ? lol :p 6 !) mais ça prouve en effet bien ma confiance ^_^ lol (7 !!!) . Les réjouissances ? ouaiiiiiiis ! allez, je lolote (8) une fois de plus : lol (9 -p). L'encerclement sacrément beau ? Tu trouves ça beau franchement ? Et ouais, la liaison avec moi... c pas Bill, mais Charlie (on se passe d'un lol, ok ? oups, 10 !). Et va pas te demander après ça pourquoi j'ai fait mourir le père de Ron... t pas forte en devinette, ok, mais là c franchement simple lol (11 !!!). ouais, Ron et Hermione sont vraiment rapprochés ! d'ailleurs, tu vois dans ce chapitre lol (12 !^^) . Ronichou ? looooooool (et de 13 !) ! euh Ronichou franchement je le supporte pas dans le 4e mais tu vois, dans ma fic, je lui donne un caractère plus... abordable disons, je sais pas comment je fais ça lol (14) et d'ailleurs je sais pas si ça se voit ! ^_^

Allez, la réponse : lol (15, plus que 10 *soupir*). Donc t'as été aux WC avant ? ah tant mieux ! lol je t'imaginais tortillée là sur ta chaise (oups, 16 !). tu tires une leçon de mes chapitres ? loooooool (17 ! ^_____^ en plus c édenté chez moi lol... oh, 18 ! ^^). Ah ouais, c clair, j'ai vu une fois quelqu'un qui disait que Peter était peut-être pas si empoté et détestable qu'on le pensait, mais elle a pas écrit le mot 'aimer' lol (19 !!!!). ben ouais, je me moque toujours de toi, c la vie ! disons que d'habitude c les autres qui se moquent de moi, alors vue ma nature sadique, je me venge sur toi :p lol (20 ! on approche du but !!). t'aurais eu l'air fine ? mais ma parole, il faut que t'arrête de chatter avec des Québécoises, elle déteignent sur toi ! lol (21) à moins que ça soit du Poitou ^_^ allez, lol (22 ^____^) ! oooooooh ! la photo de Viggo-le-moche-sans-bouc est MAGNIFIQUE ! d'ailleurs... tu as pensé que j'avais du forfait portable, maintenant ? ) ça paraît peut-être no-where mais... lol (23 !!!!). ah, toi aussi tu n'as pas vu SDA2 ? moi ma mère m'a promis de m'accompagner lundi prochain !! j'ai haaate (pour les vacances, SDA, la famille, Paris et... le 18 !) lol (24 !!!!! wwwaaa encore un ! mais je sens que je v en faire plus... même si ce défi était franchement pire que celui que je t'ai imposé :p). ouais, je te vois bien avec Dodo au ciné morte de rire en voyant Viggo ! lol (25 !!!!! 25 25 25 ! ^_______________^ défi accompli, chef !). Legolas, une blondasse ? c pas vrai ? j'ai une copine qui l'appelle pareil ! par contre Gimli ressemble à aucun de mes profs lol (waa 26)... euh attends t'as dit TA prof de maths ? o_O. comment ça mettre 3 mois à chaque chapitre ? parce que tu vas me dire que ct AUSSI de ma faute que tu ai oublié ton brouillon au lycée ! lol (27 *fière*).

Ouais, fondons un autre club : VCDFQDP (vive corps de femme queue de poisson lol à 28 ! Y (doigts en twix !) ) !LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL magnifique ta prédiction !!!!!! le pire c que ça sera sa 3e prédiction vérifiée ! lol (30 quand même !). Alors je serais avec un gars super sexy brun à lunettes et avec une cicatrice (mmm... tu veux pas qu'un loup-garou nous rejoigne aussi ? *baaaaave*) ? complètement terrorisés, ça c clair ! euh un peu flou du côté des activités, c sûr aussi lol ! par contre, Mother Cwys ira visiter ton humble ville ! ^_^. Mettre mes défis plus tard ? ben ouais, je sais, c pas bien ! eh là tu pourrais considérer le fait que je réponds à TA review (que la tienne !) alors que j'ai interro de maths importante demain, que je n'ai rien bûché, et qu'il est déjà 6h30 du soir ! dooooonc MADAME ça va plus, ça va plus, moi je te vois pas à ma place ! lol (oooh, 31 !). la moralité de l'histoire sera : TU ES CWUELLE ! non mais c vrai quoi ! et puis, ces 31 lol (+ celui là, 32 !) sont un pied de nez à ton défi trop dur où j'ai été obligée de loler partout (oh, 33 ! ^^).

Allez, GWO bizzzzous ma Chtite Woz que j'adowe ! et je te wassuwe, j'ai autant les 'chtouilles' (lol, c même pas souligné dans word ! à 34) que toi !! MEWCI !! euh pour la note de fin, on verra ça, hein ? :p

**Ceux qui ne m'ont pas reviewé et qui ont l'habitude de le faire :** bah, j'espère que vous avez lu quand même le dernier chapitre et que vous l'avez aimé ! ^^

**Les lecteurs silencieux** : enjambez la barrière, elle est minuscule ! passez du côté des lecteurs bavards, vous verrez comme ce monde est agréable ! ^_^

Merci à tous !

@++ !

Crystal


	35. Que mon coeur lâche

**Notes de début de chapitre de l'auteuse très bavarde** : 

Allez, encore 3 chapitres et ce sera fini... c'est triste, non ? En même temps, il était temps que cette fic finisse, parce que je commençais à tourner en rond. Il n'y aura pas de suite, pas la peine d'en demander. Vous vous en remettrez, non ? Si moi j'y arrive, il n'y a pas de raison que vous n'y arriviez pas ! ^_^

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard, j'en suis désolée ! Vous devrez vous y habituer vu mon boulot ces temps-ci... 

Ce chapitre... eh bien, c'est l'un des plus compliqués à écrire (le pire, c'est le prochain !), j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il ne vous semblera pas indigne de l'attente ^_^

Il est dans la continuité des précédents, c'est à dire une ambiance mélancolique, triste, lourde... je vous avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas le lire pour avoir le coeur léger !

Merci pour les plus de 400 reviews ! J'en suis super fière ^_^ !

**Dédicace** : Siria ! Ma chtite Siria Black ! Polymnie, Barbara, ce que tu veux, c la même personne ! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tous tes mails. Et merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes tes lettres (en particulier la dernière dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé...), tes mails, tes chat, tes petites attentions, quoi ! enfin, reporte toi à ma dernière lettre, ça résume tout ! Je t'adore, change surtout pas ! Ce chapitre est pour toi ! Buzz !****

****

****

Le titre du chapitre fait référence à une chanson de……… Mylène Farmer !!! ^_^

****

****

Bonne lecture !

****

****

**Chapitre 35** : **Que mon coeur lâche**

Lily tremblait. Le jour J approchait inexorablement et le trio s'apprêtait à l'apprendre. Se rongeant les ongles, elle attendait ses amis dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année. Elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'améliorerait la réaction de son fils mais elle ne cessait de s'inventer des dialogues enflammés. Pourtant Lily n'arriverait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. 

Elle soupira et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il aurait fallu mieux s'y préparer. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle sursauta. 

- « Lily, ça va ? »

Lily respira. Elle avait encore quelques moments de répit. Ce n'était que Sirius et Remus. Elle sourit d'un air rassurant.

- « Il faut juste que je m'y fasse, répondit-elle. Quand arrivent-ils ? »

- « James est parti les chercher. Mais même s'il peut être sûr de trouver Harry, il ne trouvera pas Ron et Hermione, fit Sirius. »

Lily acquiesça. Harry était toujours niché à l'infirmerie ou à la bibliothèque, profitant des derniers instants offerts en compagnie de Ginny ou tentant de la ramener à la vie. Et Ron et Hermione passaient le plus clair de leur temps à part, seuls, et on ne savait où.

- « Mais j'y pense ! Il y a toujours la carte du Maraudeur ! s'exclama Sirius. »

Il sortit en trombe de la pièce. Remus murmura un sort pour refermer la porte sans bruit.

- « Ca ne doit pas être facile, dit-il en s'installant près de son amie. »

Lily observa Remus, incrédule.

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « Je ne te reconnais plus, Lily, soupira le jeune loup-garou. Tu déprimes trop souvent depuis qu'on est ici et tu ne te confies plus jamais. Avant, tu ne gardais rien pour toi. »

- « J'ai l'impression d'avoir mûri, souffla-t-elle après un court silence. D'être confrontée à mon futur et au malheur m'a... changée. »

- « Je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde. »

Remus fit une pause. Il semblait réellement inquiet.

- « C'est risqué, très risqué, marmonna-t-il. »

- « Je sais. Tu le sais, tout le monde le sait ! Mais personne ne fera rien pour nous en empêcher. C'est ça le plus triste. »

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le faire. La décision avait été prise sur un coup de tête et elle l'avait accepté. Parce que cela correspondait à son mal-être. Quelque part, elle se demandait si quelque chose tournerait bien dans sa vie. Si un jour elle arriverait à être heureuse sans se demander constamment si la vie de ses proches est en danger, si elle ne doit pas intervenir... 

- « Je ne veux pas revenir sur ma décision, dit-elle à voix haute. »

- « Tu essaies de t'en convaincre ? demanda Remus. Tu as le droit de tout stopper. Tu en as le pouvoir. »

Lily bloqua son inspiration.

- « Non, lâcha-t-elle en fixant le sol. Non, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. »

- « Si ça peut t'aider, je ne suis pas très chaud non plus pour ce plan. »

- « Non, Remus, n'essaie pas de m'influencer ! Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça. Depuis le début tu ne l'es pas. Mais j'ai pris cette décision avec James et Sirius. Nous sommes trois à le vouloir alors il est hors de question que je retourne maintenant ma robe. »

- « Vous n'êtes pas trois à être pour. James et Sirius sont pour. Tu ne sais pas te décider pour un camp, objecta Remus. »

- « Ca suffit ! dit-elle d'une voix forte. Ca a été décidé et je ne ferai rien pour le changer. Et toi non plus, malgré ce que tu dis. Ça t'arrange aussi quelque part, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. »

Remus parût blessé mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Des pas résonnaient dans l'escalier.

Les yeux de Lily brûlèrent et elle se concentra pour qu'aucune larme n'y apparaisse.

- « Tout ce qu'on peut espérer, c'est une grande dose de chance et de compréhension, conclut Remus. »

***

Harry faisait des recherches à en perdre haleine : décidé, obstiné et plein d'espoir. Il épluchait tous les grimoires de la bibliothèque, réserve et livres sans rapport inclus. Mais rien. RIEN ! Son travail acharné  ne donnait pas une once de résultat.

- « Toujours rien ? fit une voix. »

Harry se retourna et fit face à son futur père. Il ouvrit la bouche et essaya de répondre mais ses paroles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge et il réprima péniblement un sanglot.

James esquissa un geste de réconfort qui s'arrêta à mi-chemin et revint dans sa direction.

- « Il faut peut-être que tu considères l'éventualité que... commença James. »

- « Non ! l'interrompit Harry. »

- « Pourtant, personne ici ne connaît de remède. »

- « C'est pour ça que je cherche. »

- « Tu t'épuises pour rien ! »

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup.

- « Inversons les rôles un moment. Imago projectum ! »

Il projeta une image de Lily, allongée dans un lit blanc, les paupières closes et les mains refroidies, l'odeur écoeurante de l'infirmerie envahissant ses sens, le chagrin capturant sa joie. L'espoir, diminuant peu à peu. Et la voix glacée de Mme Pomfresh.

¤

- « Elle ne va pas rester indéfiniment ici, Potter. Nous ne pouvons rien pour elle, je vais sûrement l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. Je suis désolée, Potter, mais malgré tout ce que vous pourrez dire, elle ne se réveillera pas, et l'endroit où elle est importe peu. »

¤

James eut le souffle coupé, surpris par l'invasion de souvenirs dans son esprit. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, horrifié.

- « Tu me comprends maintenant ? dit la voix douce d'Harry. »

James hocha la tête. Visiblement, il avait perçu la souffrance de son fils.

- « J'aimerais t'aider... mais tu dois venir avec moi pour l'instant. »

- « Et abandonner mes recherches ? Pas question ! s'insurgea Harry. »

- « C'est très important ! insista James. »

- « Plus important que la vie de Ginny ? »

Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'appelait plus Jude. Etait-elle en train de s'effacer de sa mémoire, de ses sentiments ?

- « A toi de juger, dit calmement James. »

- « Très bien, je te suis. »

- « Merci. Sais-tu où sont Ron et Hermione ? »

- « Non, ça fait des jours que je les vois à peine. Seulement pendant les cours, en fait. »

James acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. A voir sa tête, cela devait tout de même être important. Alors qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus de la tour de Gryffondor, Harry eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne croyait pas à l'instinct, et pourtant, là, il était persuadé que les Maraudeurs allaient lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. D'autres morts ? Une nouvelle attaque ?

- « Tu as l'air tendu, James. Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Oh, rien de grave, rassure-toi, répondit-il. Tu verras. »

Mais Harry n'était pas moins inquiet pour autant. James ne semblait pas convaincu de ses propres paroles, alors comment pouvait-il convaincre les autres ?

Ils gravirent les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Hermione ? Etait-ce Hermione qui avait un problème ? Pourtant il n'avait rien senti ! 

Mais ils pénétrèrent finalement dans la chambre des quatrième année. Harry soupira. Tout ici représentait Ginny. Même le parfum ambiant était le sien. Il se souvenait lorsqu'il allait la réveiller les dimanches matins, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient à l'abri des regards... 

Harry se rendit compte tout à coup qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Lily et Remus, assis sur un lit s'observaient sans un mot. James ne dit rien et s'installa sur un autre lit. Harry, lui, se dirigea automatiquement vers celui de Ginny. Il caressa doucement l'étoffe bordeaux et or. Merlin que c'était dur ! Il entendait nettement des chuchotements derrière lui, venant de James. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de les décrypter.

Il se perdit dans ses rêves. Alors qu'il reprit conscience, il s'aperçut que sa main avait cherché – et trouvé – l'amulette qu'on lui avait offert à Noël. L'amulette contenant l'amour de ses parents et de Jude.

Soudain, les battements de son coeur tressautèrent. La porte venait de s'ouvrir brusquement. Sirius entrait, accompagné d'Hermione, le visage grave, et Ron toujours ravagé par la souffrance. Ils s'assirent maladroitement et attendirent en silence.

Sentant l'atmosphère pesant, Harry dit :

- « Bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ? J'espère que ça vaut la peine du déplacement, parce que les chances de sortir Ginny du coma s'amenuisent en attendant ! »

Il regretta aussitôt la remarque. Les Maraudeurs compatissaient mais paraissaient tellement ailleurs et... heurtés.

- « Très bien, nous n'allons pas te faire perdre ton temps, dit sèchement Sirius. Ne tournons pas autour du pot. Nous rentrons. »

Harry roula les yeux. Ils... ils rentraient ? Il frissonna involontairement. Alors tout le soutien qu'ils pourraient lui apporter tombera à plat... comme ça ? Il leva les yeux vers le mur et sentit de la rage le submerger. Furieux, il partit du dortoir sans un regard.

***

James observa son fils sortir de la pièce. Harry avait l'air tellement vulnérable à cet instant que James aurait voulu courir après lui et tout lui dire. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si dur ?

- « Il fallait le lui dire, ajouta Sirius. »

- « Peut-être pas aussi brutalement, le réprimanda Remus. »

- « Je sais... mais... j'ai l'impression que sa copine compte plus que nous, et ça m'agace, admit Sirius en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. »

Lily lui jeta un regard noir : Ron était dans la pièce, après tout. Mais Ron n'était pas en état d'écouter leur discussion. En pleurs, il s'était réfugié dans les bras d'Hermione qui le consolait tant bien que mal.

James se mordit la lèvre. Tout ce qu'ils avaient décidé n'était que pur égoïsme de la part des Maraudeurs. Mais même en étant parfaitement conscient de cela, tous savaient que rien ne pourrait les faire revenir sur leur décision.

- « Je suis désolé, dit-il à voix basse aux amis d'Harry. Mais il le faut vraiment. »

- « Ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois t'expliquer, James, répondit Hermione. »

- « Mais Ron a l'air si... »

- « Ron ne supporte pas un départ de plus mais je suis là pour l'aider. Alors que Harry est seul. »

- « Et toi, Hermione ? Qui t'aide ? demanda Lily. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répliqua-t-elle doucement. »

- « Une autre qui essaie de se convaincre elle-même, dit Remus dans un chuchotement à peine audible. »

James secoua la tête. La vie était injuste. Il se frappa mentalement. Bien sûr que la vie était injuste, ce n'était pas nouveau. Et pourtant, le sens en prenait toute sa dimension désormais.

- « Hermione a raison, dit Sirius. On doit parler à Harry. »

- « Non, James et Lily doivent parler à Harry, Sirius, corrigea Remus. Nous devons les laisser. »

Sirius acquiesça finalement.

- « Ron ? Sache que nous sommes toujours avec toi si quelque chose ne va pas, murmura Remus en se levant. Tu peux venir voir l'un de nous quatre. Au moins tant qu'on est encore en 2001, ajouta-t-il, désolé. »

Ron hocha la tête d'un air piteux. Les Maraudeurs se levèrent pour partir, mais Ron les arrêta d'un geste.

- « Je voulais vous dire... avant que vous partiez..., hésita-t-il, que votre venue ici m'a beaucoup appris mine de rien. Et que grâce à vous, vous pouvez le constater par vous-même, j'ai perdu un bon nombre de grains de beauté. »

- « Tu t'es assagi grâce à nous ?! s'offensa Sirius. Et où est passée notre réputation alors ? »

Ron esquissa un sourire et poursuivit :

- « J'avais beaucoup de défauts avant. Maintenant j'en ai beaucoup moins...

- « Mais tu as gagné la modestie ! remarqua Sirius. »

- « ... parce que votre présence, tout ce qui a pu se passer à cause ou grâce à vous, toutes les farces, les émotions que nous avons partagées, m'ont enseigné des valeurs que je ne connaissais pas. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, je crois. Harry, même s'il ne dit jamais rien, est heureux de vous avoir connu, et pas seulement pour vos liens. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua :

- « Tout ça pour vous dire merci. Et que je comprends que vous en aillez assez de cette époque trop sombre. Enfin, c'est mon côté influencé par Mione qui vous dit ça, parce que la partie Ron est assez incrédule de vous voir quitter Harry d'un coup. »

- « Si je comprends bien, c'est un mélange d'éloge et de blâme ? récapitula Sirius. »

- « A peu près, oui. »

Sirius sourit et s'approcha du rouquin.

- « Ron, tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es un gars génial, mais il faut que tu apprennes à argumenter ! »

Le jeune Weasley réprima un petit éclat de rire.

- « C'est bien de savoir que tu es encore capable de rire. Je te souhaite une vie heureuse en compagnie de la petite Hermione Granger et pleine de petits Weasley rats de bibliothèque ! dit Sirius en lui tapant virilement l'épaule. »

- « Merci, marmonna Ron, effrayé par une telle perspective. »

***

Harry tenait la main de Ginny serrée dans les siennes. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants qui reposaient sur ses épaules étaient mis en valeur par la pâleur de son visage. Son corps ne cessait de refroidir et Harry ne voyait plus d'espoir de la faire revenir, malgré ce qu'il disait. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, mais tous les grimoires qui parlaient du sort Somnus spécifiaient bien qu'il n'y avait aucun remède, et qu'au bout d'un certain temps, selon la psychologie de la personne, le coma fait place à la mort. C'était inévitable, Virginia Judith Weasley allait mourir.

Harry voulait être fort. Mais il ne parvenait jamais à s'empêcher de pleurer en public, comme il n'arrivait pas à donner une impression de courage. Il n'y avait rien à dire : le malheur change un homme.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher. Il fallait réfléchir à la décision des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient décidé de repartir à leur époque. L'époque où ils ne savaient rien de leur futur et où leur vie se déroulait tranquillement, malgré la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

Harry ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents. Et ses parents ne le reverraient plus jamais âgé de plus d'un an. C'était si dur à admettre. James et Lily fuyaient le malheur du 21e siècle. Ils le fuyaient, à tout prix !

- « Harry ? fit une voix douce. »

- « Professeur Lupin, constata Harry. »

Moony s'avança vers lui.

- « Cela fait un moment que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? »

- « Oui, excuse-moi, Moony. Mais j'ai du mal à faire le tri de mes pensées en ce moment. »

- « Et tu me confonds avec ton professeur de 3e année ? déduisit le loup-garou. »

- « Peut-être... je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis un vrai cas psychologique, soupira-t-il. »

- « Alors, raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui te trouble comme ça ? »

- « La vie de Ginny est en train de filer entre mes doigts. »

- « C'est déjà ça, tu arrives à le dire. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui t'embête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne dit rien.

- « Ton silence est assez éloquent, si tu veux mon avis, poursuivit Moony. »

- « James est venu me chercher, ce matin, commença alors Harry. »

- « A la bibliothèque, je présume ? »

- « Oui. Il m'a dit que je devrais peut-être penser à l'éventualité que Ginny allait mourir. »

- « C'est de là qu'est parti ton sentiment de perdre Ginny ? demanda Moony. »

- « Non ! Enfin, peut-être. Je n'en sais rien, souffla Harry. »

- « Tu te sens perdu ? devina l'adulte. »

- « Oui. »

Moony sembla considérer un moment ce que le Survivant venait de lui dire.

- « Et c'est tout ce qui ne va pas, en ce moment ? Le coma de Ginny ? Je t'ai vu au petit déjeuner, ce matin, et tu n'était pas aussi déprimé que maintenant. Harry, tu dois parler. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux, après. »

- « Ca ne m'a jamais aidé. »

- « As-tu au moins essayé ? »

- « Oui ! Mais... »

- « Essaye à nouveau ! »

Harry soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Oui, il allait le faire. Il évitait le sujet comme le diable, parce que cela allait également heurter Moony. Et qu'il ne voulait pas accabler les autres autant qu'il l'était.

- « Tu as parlé de James, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec lui ? »

- « Oui. Les Maraudeurs ont décidé de s'en aller, lâcha-t-il brusquement. »

Cela fit un choc à Moony.

- « Eh bien... si je m'attendais à ça... bonbons sauteurs ! Bien sûr que je m'attendais à ça ! Ca fait des mois que je vis dans l'attente de leur départ. Mais partir... maintenant !? »

- « Comment je dois le prendre ? demanda Harry. »

- « Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Comment tu as réagi en l'apprenant ? »

- « J'ai été furieux. Je suis sorti sans rien dire. »

- « Je te comprends. Même si je n'aurais sûrement pas réagi de la même façon. Mais tu es comme James, tu es impulsif lorsque tu ne sais pas comment agir. »

- « Je ne peux pas les laisser s'en aller comme ça... ils font maintenant partie intégrante de ma vie. Ils me manqueraient trop... murmura Harry. »

- « C'était le risque à prendre, pour eux comme pour toi. »

- « Mais eux n'auront aucun souvenir de moi ! »

- « Je sais bien... admit Moony. Lorsque j'étais jeune, je me rappelle m'être lamenté très souvent de l'immaturité de James et Sirius. Lily l'était beaucoup moins. Mais quelques fois, je me sentais aussi irresponsable qu'eux, et Lily était totalement sur la même longueur d'ondes que nous. Tout ça pour te dire que les Maraudeurs n'ont pas réfléchi aux conséquences que leur voyage aurait sur les personnes qu'ils rencontreraient. Ils n'étaient pas conscients des conséquences psychologiques. Mais je peux t'assurer que maintenant ils le sont. Et malgré mon incertitude concernant leur décision de partir en pleine crise, je pense qu'ils ont une bonne raison de le faire. »

***

- « Moony ? »

- « Oh, Lily ! Bonjour. Je ne vais pas vous déranger, je partais justement, dit Moony. »

Lily hocha la tête et le regarda sortir de l'infirmerie.

- « Je suis désolée, Harry, dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ses répliques. »

- « De quoi ? De m'abandonner comme il y a 14 ans ? Oh, je suppose que je m'en remettrais. »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. Ni dans mon passé, ni dans mon futur. Mais là je suis obligée de le faire. »

- « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Lily soupira. Elle savait qu'il allait lui poser la question, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à y répondre.

- « C'est compliqué, je ne sais même pas si j'ai la réponse exacte... »

- « Reste claire, tu veux ? »

- « Nous avons tous – les garçons et moi – ressenti une gêne, un malaise, il y a quelques jours. Nous ne réalisions pas ce qui le provoquait, mais c'était comme ça et on a fait avec. Mais lorsque nous en avons parlé ensemble, c'est devenu évident... Harry, un lieu peut manquer à des personnes lorsqu'elles en sont loin, mais simplement pour les gens qui y résident... Poudlard nous manque. Poudlard de 1975 avec ses professeurs et ses élèves, avec ses fantômes et son atmosphère, bien différente de celle qu'il y a maintenant ! »

- « Donc j'avais raison, vous voulez revenir chez vous pour ne pas subir l'ambiance plombée de mon époque, conclut Harry. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- « Parfois, les Gryffondors peuvent aussi être lâches... (NDA : petit clin d'oeil à deux fictions de Fred&George et The French Padfoot qui me plaisent beaucoup ! Allez les lire !) »

- « Je sais. »

- « Ce n'est pas l'ambiance plombée qui nous dérange, tu sais. Ce sont les gens qui souffrent. En particulier les gens qu'on aime. »

Un ange passa.

- « Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, et si c'est une décision lâche, nous l'assumons, reprit Lily. Trop de choses nous ont accablées et le fait de partir et de savoir qu'on va... tout oublier a été trop attirant pour pouvoir le repousser d'avantage. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais nous n'étions pas censés rester un an ici. On avait décidé d'aviser, et en te rencontrant et en apprenant à te connaître, on a voulu passer plus de temps avec toi que nous en avait laissé Voldemort. »

Harry resta silencieux.

- « Bien. James voudrait te parler aussi alors... »

Lily fit demi tour et atteignit la porte de la salle lorsque son fils l'interpella :

- « Lily ! »

- « Oui ? »

- « Je suis content d'avoir pu te connaître. Même si ça va peut-être plus m'affecter que le fait de ne pas t'avoir connu. »

Lily sourit très faiblement et répondit :

- « Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi. »

***

James entra dans l'infirmerie, jetant un coup d'oeil à Lily au passage, qui semblait ravagée. Il prit une grande inspiration, et rejoignit son fils près de la jeune Weasley.

- « Salut. »

Harry ne prit la peine de répondre, fixant son regard sur la bouche de Ginny, entrouverte.

- « Tu sais que j'ai du mal à m'exprimer quand ça concerne mes sentiments alors... je vais faire un effort mais fais-en aussi de ton côté s'il te plaît. »

- « De quelle façon ? demanda Harry sans quitter des yeux sa petite amie. »

- « En me regardant et en m'écoutant. »

Harry obéit avec réticence.

- « Bien. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Lily, mais j'ai deux-trois choses à mettre au clair avec toi. »

- « Ca commence bien, marmonna Harry. »

- « S'il te plaît, supplia James. »

- « Continue. »

- « Merci. Donc, première chose : je ne suis pas encore ton père. Je ne l'ai encore jamais été. Tu as exigé plusieurs fois que je me comporte en tant que tel, et même si j'ai tenté une ou deux fois le coup, ça n'a jamais été une réussite. Et ça ne m'étonne pas, je n'ai pas la fibre paternelle. Je me demande comment tu aurais été élevé si Voldemort ne m'avait pas tué. En fait, je me demande comment j'ai pu avoir un enfant... Je sais que je suis immature. Je l'ai toujours été et je le serai probablement toujours. Pour moi, c'est un point positif sur beaucoup de choses. Mais je dois dire que sur d'autres, heureusement qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me faire entendre la voix de la sagesse. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'une fois encore, j'agis de façon irresponsable. Peut-être pas irréfléchie, parce qu'on a passé des heures entières à y penser mais... »

Il souffla un moment.

- « Je crois que tu as compris le message. »

Harry acquiesça, attendant la suite.

- « Deuxième chose : je ne regrette absolument pas notre voyage temporel. J'ai appris énormément de choses et j'ai découvert de nouvelles personnes. Je t'ai connu toi, et ce n'est pas rien. Je veux dire, qui pourrait se vanter d'avoir rencontré son fils du même âge ? J'ai quinze ans, tu en as quinze, et tu es mon fils... »

Harry sourit et James pensa que ce sourire lui avait manqué. Et que James ne le reverrait plus jamais. Ce fut avec une boule dans la gorge qu'il poursuivit :

- « On a bien rigolé ensemble, on a aimé ensemble, on a ragé ensemble et on a pleuré ensemble... ce qui fait que finalement le père et le fils du même âge sont devenus amis. Et je trouve ça bien plus extraordinaire que le reste. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, sourit et regarda le sol. S'il se sentait comme James à ce moment, il devrait avoir envie d'étreindre son père. Mais après tout, ils étaient des mecs, des vrais ! Et s'ils pouvaient encore pleurer, s'étreindre restait un truc de fille.

- « Et la troisième chose ? demanda timidement Harry. »

- « La troisième chose... c'est que tu es quelqu'un de génial et que tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrives. Et que le futur père que je suis est fier de son fifils. »

Harry éclata de rire et prit – enfin – James dans ses bras.

***

- « Alors c'est vraiment fini, hein ? »

- « Oui, répondit Lily. »

- « Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je ne vais plus jamais vous revoir... murmura Harry. »

- « Nos affaires sont prêtes, il ne reste plus qu'à aller aux portes de Poudlard, clama Sirius de l'escalier. »

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Alors allons-y. »

Harry sentit son ventre se nouer. Il suivit ses parents en reniflant. Hermione lui sourit tristement en guidant Ron, qui ne paraissait pas conscient de son entourage.

Arrivés dans le parc, Harry sentit ses jambes flageoler, et il du s'appuyer sur Remus pour ne pas tomber.

Ils parvinrent aux grilles gardées par des sangliers ailés. Dumbledore, Moony et Patmol les y attendaient. Ce lieu rappelait à chacun des mauvais souvenirs qu'ils prirent bien soin de ne pas mentionner. Leurs bagages dans les airs, le Temporel dans la main de Sirius, ils étaient fin prêts à partir.

Sirius fit le tour de tout le monde, adressant un petit mot gentil à chacun et ne sachant rien dire à Patmol. Lorsqu'il arrive devant Harry, il lui dit simplement :

- « J'ai été ravi de te connaître et j'espère que tu arriveras à être heureux. »

Harry ne sut quoi répondre et acquiesça seulement. Sirius arrivait parfois à être sérieux ou était-ce Remus qui déteignait sur lui ? Harry sourit un moment et attendit l'arrivée de la prochaine personne.

- « Juste une chose, Harry : tu es un parfait mélange de tes parents. Tu as hérité des plus gros défauts comme de leurs plus grandes qualités... alors apprends à doser. »

- « Merci Remus, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. Quant à moi, j'aimerais te dire que tu n'es pas aussi sage et posé que Moony, mais que tu es un bel exemple de réussite et de progrès, alors garde en tête que le fait que tu sois un loup-garou ne t'empêche pas d'être quelqu'un de bien, répondit Harry en souriant. »

Remus éclata de rire, remercia Harry et continua sa ronde.

- « Papa... désolé James, j'avais envie de t'appeler comme ça une dernière fois... dit Harry. »

- « C'est rien. Je crois que je t'ai tout dit tout à l'heure alors... au revoir. »

Harry était déçu mais comprenait tout à fait que James ne trouve rien à lui dire. Pourtant James s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit. A l'oreille, il lui chuchota :

- « Les remords, pas les regrets. Jamais les regrets. Tu dois oser, quitte à avoir des remords, mais ne laisse pas tes désirs rester insatisfaits. »

Harry sourit à nouveau et acquiesça. En réponse il murmura :

- « Tu vas me manquer. »

James le lâcha et soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux noisettes reflétaient  de l'appréhension et de la nostalgie. Puis, il se dirigea vers Hermione.

- « Hey, dit Lily à voix basse. »

- « Salut. »

- « Tu peux nous en vouloir, tu sais. Ne te sens pas mal parce que tu ne nous approuves pas. »

- « Non, ça va, Maman, ça va... »

- « Mon fils... ça fait tellement bizarre de te voir comme ça... »

- « Comme quoi ? demanda Harry, intrigué. »

- « Comme mon fils à part entière. Là je réalise pleinement. Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant, répondit Lily. »

- « Oh... »

- « Tu te sens mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry approuva en silence.

- « Ca passera. Je te promets que ça passera. »

Puis, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, l'enlaça un instant et rejoignit ses amis. Sirius ressortit le Temporel, dit :

- « Vous avez pensé à tout ? »

- « Oui, acquiescèrent-ils. »

- « Non ! Attendez ! On a oublié Peter ! s'écria James tout à coup. »

Les personnes présentes maugréèrent au doux son de ce prénom. Moony se dévoua pour aller le chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec Pettigrow, qui avait beaucoup maigri. Ses affaires en main, sa baguette confisquée par Lily, il rejoignit la petite troupe sous les regards dégoûtés de chacun.

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale alors que les Maraudeurs lui faisaient un dernier adieu. Puis, ils tendirent la main vers le Temporel et disparurent dans une secousse. Patmol se nicha sur les jambes d'Harry et poussa un long gémissement. Jamais plus ils ne les reverraient.

**Fin du chapitre !**

Alors... verdict ? Direction les reviews !

Aux reviewers :

Si quelques uns, comme moi, ont la fâcheuse habitude de commencer à lire les réponses aux reviews, je vous conseille de commencer d'abord par le chapitre ! parce que je réponds à beaucoup de vos questions dans ledit chapitre !! et je les reprends dans les réponses... ne gâchez pas le suspense !

_Dites, une question : je me fais comprendre lorsque j'écris ou pas ?_

**Fleur** : eh ben, t'as lu le chapitre juste après sa publication on dirait ! ^_^ bon, passons à ta review : superbe ? mm je crois pas lol mais c gentil. Tu imagines mal Sirius et Remus ensemble ? je sais, je sais, franchement je me demande ce qui m'a pris, c'est vraiment pas dans l'esprit de la fic. Mais bon, ça fait un bout de temps que c prévu alors... merci !

****

**SeveRogue** : mm mm d'après ce que je vois, tu es revenu sur ta décision... si tu te jetais un sort toi-même ? ou du veritaserum ? proposition à méditer je crois... j'aurais d'intéressantes 

questions à te poser *sourire sadique*. En effet, je crois que ta folie est établie... il faudrait quand même que tu te fasses examiner par les psychosorciers Souaffle Levifdor et Hedwige Coq (un petit peu de pub pour les copines ça tue pas lol). 

Niveau zic ? mm ouais, t'as raison, Mylène Farmer vaut vraiment la peine qu'on l'écoute ^_^. Ca se voit tant que ça que j'adore ? lol

Ton inclinaison... hum comment ça soi-disant ? je ne vais pas batailler, mais pour moi ce n'était pas un détail ^_^. D'ailleurs j'ai failli revenir à la charge quand tu as presque imité ton geste passé devant Fany FNOAM (ouais, c son surnom ^^)... j'ai apprécié le petit dialogue inventé, parce que ça se rapprochait pas mal de l'éventuelle réalité J.

Les emmerdes des sorties en amoureux ? ouais la St Valentin approche, merci de me le rappeler è_é lol. Toi, spécialiste des dépressions profondes ? oh, mais on va bien s'entendre alors ! ah, tout à fait d'accord : une fic intéressante doit te prendre aux tripes. Enfin, pour les drama et autres, pas les humor. J'écris par rapport à mes émotions, mais vu que je me suis embarquée dans cette aventure avec comme perspective me 'thérapitiser' et faire une fin du feu de dieu (je parle des derniers chapitres) il fallait aussi que je prévois un plan ! alors, si le chapitre 33 était prévu, c'était tout de même par rapport à mes émotions passées (et présentes, on ne se lamente pas). Le reste est moins inspiré, mais tout revient aux mêmes souvenirs pour créer du drama. Ou de l'action. Bref, le compliment, je le reçois avec plaisir ^_^. 

Alors comme ça tu connais bien le cher Rogue ? j'aurais plaisir à le rencontrer, sincèrement. Hem, c'est une idée ou le xérès est ton pêché mignon ? :p mmm dommage que ce vieux Snape ne parle pas de moi... j'aimerais bien le dompter moi ^___^ ! quoique, je préfère les loups tout doux (euh là je m'égare...)

Les Weasley : ouais, je sais là encore je me suis un peu plantée. Disons que les réactions des proches me bloquaient, et je voulais plus cibler sur Harry. Et quoi de mieux qu'une cousine sosie de Ginny pour ajouter à la complexité de ses sentiments ? en bref, Ron ne m'inspirait pas trop, les jumeaux ne sont pas faciles pour moi à décrire (surtout qu'ils ne sont pas très présents dans l'histoire), Bill et Charlie ne me semblaient pas intéressants, et Molly est toujours un grand mystère pour moi, donc je n'aurais pas pu décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Euh, je sais pas si c'est très clair tout ça... :S. difficile d'ingurgiter des nouveaux persos à la fin ? ah oui ? de toute façon, c'est fait et je ne regrette pas, l'air de rien, l'histoire avance avec eux. Et la famille fait partie du rite des enterrements. Oups, j'avais pas vu la suite. Merci pour l'intégration réussie d'Amélie ^_^.

Tendance à la sadicité ? je serais ravie de lire tes fics, et j'ai déjà essayé d'attaquer ton duo, mais à chaque fois, j'ai été desquattée de l'ordi par mon frère (no comment). Bref, quand j'aurais du temps (ça existe ce mot ? ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas testé sa signification...) je m'y mettrais et j'évaluerais sur mon échelle de 10 (10 étant mon niveau, bien entendu) ta sadicité !

Au fait, très compréhensible ton langage ! ^_^ moi y en a te dire merci pour cette review !

**Charlotte** : ma fic est trop nulle ? lol non c pas ce que je voulais mais c bon, ma tête a repris sa place, merci ! ^_^ 

L'histoire d'option ? où t'as pêché ça ? aaaah ! *lueur de compréhension* je suis vraiment lente à la détente moi ! eh bien, ils sont milieu de la 5e année, donc pour moi ils doivent choisir des options. J'en ai pas parlé avant, c'était juste comme ça, ça n'a pas une grande utilité ^_^.

Oh, excuse moi, je croyais que tu la lisais pas #^_^# je suis vraiment irrécupérable... 

T toute triste ? Mais faut pas ! enfin si, c'est le but lol. Donc tu sens que Ginny va mourir ? tu verras bien lol. Harry/Ginny ton couple préféré ? dans la majorité des fics ou la mienne seulement ? parce que moi c le cas aussi lol ! tu ne peux pas blairer Amélie ? olala... et moi qui fais tout pour la rendre gentille (tu vois ça Woz ?). en tout cas, si ça peut répondre à ta question, nous ne la reverrons plus alors je vois mal comment il pourrait la tromper avec elle (mais je la surveille de près, t'inquiète pas !).

Concernant ton autre question... eh bien, je l'ai explicité dans ce chapitre, non ? en tout cas, c'est bientôt la fin, c'est certain. Plus de scènes communes avec Harry et les Maraudeurs. Ça me fait très bizarre. Merci pour tous les compliments ! Bizz !

**Sam** : mais tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout ! qu'est-ce que tu écris là ?

Non on ne va plus revoir les cousines et cousin de Ron. C vrai, tu les aimais bien ? ah, tant mieux, j'ai encore réussi un effet ^_^ ! ouais, c'est clair que Catherine est trop forte ! aaah ! toi aussi t'es bon public on dirait ! on aimerait bien avoir Amélie comme cousine, c'est sûr p

TON Remus ? ah ouais, c'est vrai... sauf que je le vois en secret hihihi (oups, mince, excuse moi Harry je disais ça pour plaisanter ! Non Harry, je te jure ! Harryyyy ! ah oui, c'est vrai qu'un petit bisou arrange tout ^_^). Mmm donc malgré ta haine pour le couple que j'idolâtre (comment kel parle bien ! lol) j'ai réussi à te faire sentir des émotions positives à leur égard... lol c déjà ça ! pk Johanna est partie ? parce qu'elle restera un mystère. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on ne la verra plus. En gros, l'imagination du lecteur doit faire le reste, sauf si je décide de la faire réapparaître dans un sursaut d'inspiration, mais je ne pense pas. Johanna reste une énigme pour ceux qui n'ont pas perçu ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire dire.

Ouiiiii ils veulent rentrer chez eux ! Chui trop dégoûtée parce que tout le monde a compris alors que je m'attendais au gros effet de suspense ! 

Verdict ? *serre le ventre* j'ai réussi à mettre un peu d'humour dans cette atmosphère ? ah bah tant mieux ! c'est ce que je voulais lol ! Si Ginny va revenir à la vie ? Ce que font les Maraudeurs ? lol tu veux pas que je réponde alors je ne dis rien ! ^_^

Lol merci pour les compliments détournés ^^

Ouais, ta technique de dégonflage est pas mal, le problème c'est que j'en ai pas entendu le 10e, j'étais trop occupée à dormir... :p 

Oui, yaura encore des morts ^_^. Pas touche à Hermione et Ron ? Je te promets rien !

Merci chanteuse (tu devrais intégrer la banda des chaudrons lol) !

**Tiffany** : Merci !!

Sandra : ouaiiiiis ! bravo Sandra ! alors là je suis contente comme tout ! une lectrice bavarde de plus ! me demande quand même combien de personnes lisent ma fic... hum bref, passons à la review. En tout cas, merci !! Prongs : perdue ? perdue dans le chapitre ? O_O euhhhhh ouais, d'accord... ben désolée lol. Si t'as compris le sens général, c'est déjà ça ! merci ! 

**MA WOOOOOOOOZ :** bon on va décomposer ça lol :

1e review (à l'heure où j'écris, yen a qu'une alors on verra lol) : ouaiiiiis ! deux reviews pour le prix d'une !!!! bon, je sais déjà que tu as aimé le chapitre alors tant mieux ! ^_^

LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Oups désolée mais je sais que j'ai pas le droit ... je suis désolée, c'est trop drôle ! ^_^ faut pas bouder ma Wooooz ! je te ferais bien un (}) mais ça marche po é_è (un somnambule comme dirait Alo' ^^). Et je t'interdis de dire que tu m'embêtes ! non mais oh ! bisous ma Wooooz que j'adowe, à la 2de review si t'y penses lol !

2de review : rohlala... je vais encore te dire ce qu'elle m'a fait, cette review mais tu le sais déjà ^_^. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! je t'adowe ma Woooz et franchement, ce que t'as écrit là c'est super touchant ! et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je pourrais t'envoyer le même message ! évidement, le bon auteur marche pour les deux (pitit sondage réussi lol) p. Gwos Bizzzzzzz ma Woz, je t'adowe ! vivement Avril et Plizz Moman Wooz ! ^___^

**Clem** : lol c'est rien ! Merci !

**Cathwyne** : je crois que t'as battu le record de Fany. Ou t'en es pas loin en tk ! En fait, rectification : tu ne bats pas son record parce que tu fais de la longueur de review et pas de la longueur de mots ! Cwissy ? ouaip, ça me va ! ^_^. Comment je vais ? ma foi, plutôt bien étant donné que je suis en vacances alors que j'écris cette réponse et que j'ai vu ma Wozlie ya trois jours (on dirait pas ça me paraît super loin !) ^_^. Toi aussi on dirait (ok, c'était il y a un mois, et alors ??). ça me tue, ça ! tu vas pas en cours je sais pas combien de jours par semaine ! remarque, c'est mieux pour toi, tu risques de te faire influencer dans ton asile ! et après tu seras encore plus folle *affolée* ! t dure à lever le matin ? je compatis !! je HAIS les matins ! en fait je suis dans le pâté bien une heure après mon réveil alors...

Ouhh dur ! se lever à 7h pour apprendre qu'ya pas cours é_è ! ouais, t'as bien fait de te recoucher ! mais oui, t gentille ma petite folle préférée ^_^

Ze dédicace ? bah ouais, je pouvais pas passer à côté ! je redédicace à ceux qui me laissent des reviews très sympas ^_^. Le mot qui ne doit pas être prononcé ? loool ! Woz a appris à le prononcer sans risque tiens ! clap clap clap clap clap clap pour ma Woz ! ^^

Si tu lui demandes le secret de la réussite, je sais pas si elle voudra le partager...

Ahh ouais, je vois que tu apprends de tes erreurs ! faut dire que c'est un sacré châtiment que t'as eu là... t'rends compte, être privée de ma fic ?? pfff *secoue la tête d'un air désespéré* le reste était pas si terrible franchement ! ^^ rivalisé avec le peinturé ? euhh ouais ptet pas... lol 

Eh, c'est que t'as un sacré talent en tant que chef d'orchestre de chaudrons chantants ! même les crevettes masquées l'admettent ! lool !

Review time : tu l'as dévoré ? lol trop court ? ouais, tu lis vite c'est tout ^_^ !

Euuh et là, je vais encore échapper à l'étranglage ?? parce que ça fait un bout quand même... mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, si tu m'étrangles, tu vas avoir droit à une armée entière de Woz, Fany, Siria et chais pas qui encore lol

Johanna, assez bizarre ? ouais, je sais, je voulais qu'elle soit un peu un mystère pour Harry (parce que mine de rien, il est omnibulé par la tite Ginny alors il comprend pas trop l'autre). Mais le problème c'est qu'elle sera pas résolue alors… on verra bien lol

Moi aussi je préfère Michoc ! les personnages sont pas obligés de ressembler aux personnes ! Vois Amélie par exemple, yen a qui disent qu'elle est gentille, d'autres qu'elle l'est pas... en fait j'ai essayé de la rendre insupportable comme la personne qui l'incarne mais tu vois, ça marche pas à tous les coups :p !

Tu aimerais que James reste ?? mm non, pas possible, là, désolée. Pour la phrase de James, c'était évidement qu'ils devaient repartir.

Mm oui, je sais, c bientôt fini. Mais vu comme le prochain chapitre sera super dur à écrire, et le dernier pas mal aussi, ça rallonge le temps lol.

Envoyer Ginny ailleurs ? eh ouais ! c'est la vie... c'est logique, elle ne peut pas rester à Poudlard.

« N'importe quoi... un moyen... revenir... différent... » ça, c'est expliqué dans le prochain. Faut faire le rapprochement bien sûr, parce que je ne le dirais pas texto : cette phrase veut dire...

la blague des nimbus tu trouves ça original ? lool je me suis inspirée d'un vieux dessin sur mon tapis de souris ^_^. Ya cinq nains avec des grosses barbes à la buche de noel et qui se tiennent la main. C'était tellement ridicule qu'il fallait bien que je la sorte !

Et pour ta vocation, pareil je pouvais pas passer à côté ! ^_^

De quel côté entre asile et garderie ?? euuh moi je dirais à mi temps dans l'un et mi temps dans l'autre :p

T'as aimé ton rôle alors ? ouais, tant mieux ! mais le côté sérieux, je l'ai montré quand même ! bon ok, c'est ton côté fou qui sort le + souvent lol !

Merci ma ptite (et moi grande *fière*) et bon courage pour ton ordi !!! je t'adore !!

**Elava :** c'est normal de répondre, eh ! tu préfères C'est une belle journée ? aah moi c'est sans contexte Vertige de vivre qui remporte la palme entre les deux !

Pour les enterrements, ce n'était que mon avis. Au seul où je suis allé, tout le monde pleurait (d'après ce que je me rappelle en tout cas, j'étais pas dans mon état normal). Enfin, merci de me faire partager ton expérience, je le saurais. Merci de ta review !

**Charlie** : Salut ! Contente de voir que j'ai une nouvelle revieweuse. Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Le fait de provoquer des émotions chez quelqu'un est la chose la plus satisfaisante chez un auteur. De plus, dire que c'est la première qui te fait réagir comme ça, est très très flatteur ! Par contre, je n'accepte pas les remerciements ! J'écris pour moi, pas pour les lecteurs. Alors me remercier pour écrire, non ! C'est à moi de remercier les lecteurs et pas l'inverse ! Alors merci à TOI d'avoir pris la peine de lire ma fic et me laisser un gentil commentaire !

**Lune d'argent** : coucou ! t'adore de plus en plus ? merci ! t'avais pas pensé à Remus gay ? Pourtant j'avais laissé des indices un peu partout. Je continue à dire que tu n'es pas aussi sadique que moi ! tu verras bien à la fin de toute façon ^_^. Merci !

**Lilou** : salut nouvelle revieweuse ! merci pour tes GENIAL ! et, 2e review : je n'ai pas compris cette phrase, là : Moi aussi je t'aime crystal. Je comprends pas ! On se connaît ? Je t'ai dit un jour que je t'aimais ?? ou alors ça a un rapport avec mon 'je vous adore' ? enfin, continue dans ta progression de lecture, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire !

**Cecilia** : t'as l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode ? Il est si space que ça ce chapitre ? merci pour la review !

**Doudou** : Yo ! lol salut toi ! non en effet je continue pas après. Pas d'explications possibles, tu comprendras en temps voulu ^_^. Ahhh ! tu utilises des kleenex ®, tu fais bien ! ça t'a arraché des larmes ? ah non, presque ! c'est déjà ça ! ^^. Ouais, Siria et moi on utilise des Kleenex ® mieux que ça on a des actions chez eux alors ça nous rapporte des benefs p

Le mariage de Winky et Dobby ? Bah ça me paraît évident lol. Merci !!

**Loze Black** : Hola new revieweuse ! Bienvenue chez les fous ! La meilleure que tu aies lu ? euuh non, faut pas exagéré ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu 'Les portes' d'Alo ? Ou le miroir de peut-être ? Ou Parfois les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux ? parce que ça, c'est les meilleures ! ^_^ mais merci, ça me flatte ! ma fic fait + de 10 000 mots ? ah ouais ? jamais fait attention ^^. Tu me fais de la pub alors ? merci c'est gentil ^_^. Alors comme ça tu trouves que je ne fais pas mon âge question écriture ? Eh bien, encore un compliment que je reçois avec grand plaisir ! Une imagination débordante, je sais, je l'ai toujours eu, donc ça n'a rien à voir avec l'âge. Le style, il est travaillé depuis presque un an donc je crois que c'est normal ^^. Quant à mon vocabulaire, là je ne peux pas te dire... il n'est pas si recherché et franchement répétitif mais je te fais confiance ^^. Une future romancière ? C'est gentil *sourire franc* ! J'y pense mais je ne crois pas y faire carrière. Concernant le travail que ça me fait d'écrire, eh bien oui, ça me prend la moitié de mon temps libre, mais j'aime ça et c'est ce qui compte. Par contre, je ne te conseille pas de lire mes autres fics. J'ai vu que tu avais lu les nouvelles et que tu as apprécié, donc merci, mais ne t'engage pas dans Hp et l'héritage. C'est la 1e fic que j'ai écrite et elle est vraiment médiocre. Je sais que j'ai un problème avec les dates, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard ! Mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Pour tes questions : la phrase, c'est pour mettre en valeur le caractère de Catherine (un petit peu folle mais gentille ^_^). Je ne vais pas l'expliquer, mais tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que ça renvoie aux mangemorts. L'histoire d'options, c'est que je pense qu'ils doivent en choisir d'autres en 6e année, comme ils l'ont fait pour la 3e année. Et là encore, c'était pour mettre en valeur le caractère de Catherine. Une petite anecdote, quoi. Remus et Sirius ? looool alors là je me suis bien marrée quand j'ai lu ta remarque. Et pourtant j'ai laissé des pistes un peu partout qui le laissaient prévoir ^_^. Je ne crois en effet pas que JK le ferais. Ca gène tant que ça un couple gay ? Merci pour tout ça !

**Lily** : merci !!

**Fg **: bien sur que je continue ! merci !

**Mimi Granger**  hello ! ben ouais, c bientôt la fin ! Il faut bien ^^ ! merci !!

A la prochaine amigos ! Peut pas vous dire quand, désolée ! 

Bizz

Crystal


	36. Plus grandir

Encore un chapitre en retard. Mon excuse cette fois ? L'avant-dernier chapitre, le plus dur à écrire... donc oui, c'est certain, je persiste et signe : le 37e chapitre sera le dernier. Pas de préquel, pas de suite. Désolée...

Bien, ce chapitre est dans la lignée des précédents. A savoir, ambiance lourde. Mais la fin change un peu... à vous de commenter !

****

Dédicace : une fille (eh oui, encore) avec qui je m'entends tellement bien que j'ai voulu la rencontrer. J'ai paniqué pendant des jours, mais je l'appréciais tellement que j'ai été jusqu'au bout de la démarche. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, elle était encore plus gentille que sur le net. Et je me suis étonnée du nombre de points communs qu'on avait. Franchement, je m'étonne toujours d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un sur le net que je peux considérer comme une amie. Et c'est pour ça que je veux lui dédicacer ce chapitre. Ma Woz, je t'adowe, ne change surtout pas et merci énormément pour tout ce que tu as fait, en particulier ces temps-ci. Tâte dès que tu pourras surtout ! Gwo bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ! je t'adowe !!! et vive Pâques )

****

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les Maraudeurs repartent dans le passé (leur présent).

****

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 36 : Plus grandir

James réécrivait son devoir de Divination lorsqu'une secousse lui parcourut imperceptiblement la colonne vertébrale. Il leva la tête, sourit, et dit :

" De retour à la maison... " " Tu as remarqué aussi ? " 

Il se retourna et adressa un regard éloquent à Sirius.

" Ah... ça soulage de se retrouver en 1976, soupira Sirius sans tenir compte de James. " " Oui, dommage que j'aie encore beaucoup de boulot à terminer pour demain, on aurait pu fêter ça. " 

Il réalisa aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Souriant à nouveau, il félicita son meilleur ami :

" Patmol, on dirait bien que tu ne nous as pas raconté de fizwizbiz à propos de ce philtre. " " Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? fit Sirius, offensé. " " Je crois que tu es finalement plus intelligent que tu n'en as l'air, répliqua James en riant. " 

Sirius resta bouche bée. Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans leur dortoir exceptés eux, et disparut pour laisser place à un gros chien noir.

" Arg ! Un Sinistros !! s'écria James. " 

Ladite bête bondit sur son lit, attrapa un oreiller et le lança violemment sur James. Celui-ci le reçut en plein visage et cria à la vengeance. Il se transforma en cerf, éventra l'oreiller et éparpilla les plumes sur le pelage sombre du chien.

" Ehhh ! Protesta Sirius qui s'était retransformé. T'as pas le droit ! " 

Il ôta une plume précautionneusement de ses cheveux et grogna en fixant le cerf qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser (NDA : vous avez déjà vu un cerf, vous ? Donc, on peut supposer qu'il peut avoir l'air de s'amuser lol). 

Les deux compères se battirent amicalement pendant quelques instants. Le cerf poussait ses ramures contre Sirius, à nouveau sous forme animale, qui jappait et mordait en retour le museau de l'autre animal. Le souffle court, ils cessèrent finalement leur jeu et reprirent leur apparence originale.

" Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de ne pas se prendre la tête et de se détendre un peu ! s'exclama James. " " N'oublie quand même pas que notre projet n'est pas de tout repos, lui rappela Sirius. " " Harry n'en serait pas revenu de te voir aussi sérieux ! " " C'est pour lui que... " " Je sais, Patmol, je sais, soupira James. " 

Il attrapa sa plume et fit mine de se replonger dans son travail, mais des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Quand devrait-il commencer ? Comment allait-il procéder ? Est-ce que tout allait se passer comme prévu ? Quels étaient les risques ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi se sentait-il si différent, si mal depuis des jours ? Pourquoi le retour au bercail n'arrangeait-il rien ? Pourquoi il aggravait tout au contraire ?

" James ? " " Mmm ? " " Ta plume n'est pas en sucre, ça n'existe pas encore... " " Oups... ! " 

Il enleva la plume rêche de faucon de sa bouche. Un héritage de son père. Une image de son encerclement lui revint en mémoire, et une vague de nostalgie s'empara de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. Tout n'était pas rose dans la vie, mais James pourrait faire en sorte qu'il soit moins noir. Le griser, lui redonner quelques couleurs tout au plus, c'était son ambition, et cela ne le quitterait pas de sitôt. Même s'il devait passer par des sacrifices pour cela.

***

Lily lisait son manuel d'arithmancie, mais sans en comprendre un mot. Cela faisait la huitième fois qu'elle relisait la même phrase, mais rien ne semblait vouloir s'analyser. Elle commençait à se demander si le philtre d'acquisition avait totalement réussi, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose : Remus était là, devant elle, avec son air doux et son infinie patience, et il essayait de faire comprendre une technique de métamorphose à Peter. Mais l'éclair de dégoût dans ses yeux trahissait ses émotions. Remus faisait tout pour agir normalement en attendant le " Conseil " et Lily en était peinée.

Il culpabilisait, même si personne ne lui en voulait. Il se sentait responsable de la situation, du fait de sa relation avec Sirius et parce qu'il mentait à son supposé ami. Mais Peter n'avait jamais réussi à décrypter une once de sentiment chez les autres, y compris chez le loup-garou, qui était pourtant on ne peut plus expressif.

Voilà ce qui déconcentrait Lily.

Remus tourna son regard profond vers elle, et lui transmit un sentiment silencieusement – et sans magie aucune -, celui de la répulsion, du mal être et de l'inconfort.

Lily grimaça. C'en était donc pas fini. Et elle qui avait espéré une progression dans son moral...

Deux lèvres tièdes se posèrent sur son cou. Elle frissonna.

" Ce spectacle est absolument dégoûtant. Il faut faire quelque chose, et vite, murmura la voix de James à son oreille. " 

Le timbre chaud du jeune sorcier monopolisait les pensées de Lily, et le message prit du temps à être compris par son cerveau.

" Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. " " Chuuut ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ? " " Je sais mais... " " En quoi ça pose un problème ? " 

Elle ne voyait pas d'obstacle à leur projet à la réflexion. Mais il y avait comme un voyant rouge allumé dans son esprit, qui lui disait de se méfier. De plus, elle avait énormément de mal à réfléchir " par elle-même ". Aussi stupide que cela pouvait paraître, c'était le sentiment qu'elle avait.

Agacée, et sentant le mal de crâne familier approcher, elle chassa toutes ses pensées et resta silencieuse. Pourtant, le silence chez James était assimilé à répondre par la positive et il intégra cela comme un problème en moins.

" C'est l'heure du Conseil, grinça Sirius en fusillant Peter du regard. " 

Queudver se sentit menacé, et préféra ne pas assister au Conseil des Maraudeurs sous le souvenir cuisant de la dernière colère de Sirius, il aimait mieux rester prudent, même si il ne voyait pas quoi se reprocher.

" Le plan marche, constata James à voix basse. " " Je n'aime pas ça... dit Remus en réponse. " " Ce n'est une partie de plaisir pour personne, rétorqua Sirius. " " Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que rien ne va plus depuis des semaines ? pensa Lily tout haut. " " Parce que c'est le cas, ma petite fleur, souffla James. Mais je te promets que tout ira mieux par la suite. " " Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, mon corbeau ! " " Sinon quoi ? " " Sinon ne compte pas sur Sirius comme témoin à notre mariage ! " 

James grimaça. Lily en revanche sourit. Cela avait eu l'effet escompté.

***

James sortit très las du Conseil des Maraudeurs. Le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point avait quelque chose de malsain, même si cela soulageait tout le monde. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et se sentait tout à coup très découragé. Mais la résolution qu'il avait prise quelques jours auparavant déjà ne sortirait pas comme cela de sa tête.

Lily, qui marchait à ses côtés, lui attrapa le bras et le força à ralentir le pas.

" Tu ne te sens pas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle. " " Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste très fatigué, assura-t-il. " 

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle devait sentir qu'il y avait plus que ça. Mais elle demeura silencieuse et James fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à mentir à nouveau.

Il regarda devant lui. Sirius et Remus, très près l'un de l'autre, ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de lui. Il ne pouvait pas les utiliser comme excuse.

" Tu es inquiet, dit lentement Lily. " 

James détourna le regard et ne répondit pas. Puis, il reprit sa marche. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. S'il laissait filtrer ses sentiments, il n'arriverait à rien. Il soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Déjà qu'il avait ri jaune lorsque Lily l'avait menacé de l'empêcher de prendre Sirius à leur mariage...

Arrivés à la tour de Gryffondor, Peter se précipita vers eux.

" Alors ?? " " Alors quoi ? répliqua Remus en haussant un sourcil. " " Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi ? reprit Peter, déstabilisé. " " Oh... d'une prochaine farce, fit James, évasif. " " Sur qui ? Rogue ? Malfoy ? McGonagall ? Vous ne croyez pas que c'est trop dangereux ? Vous savez qu'on pourrait se faire prendre ? Vous croyez que Dumbledore ne le verra pas ? " " Tsss... commença Sirius mais il se tut rapidement. " 

Peter parut décontenancé.

" Ecoute, on est dans la Salle Commune, tout le monde nous entend, on peut pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, dit James. " " Quand alors ? demanda Peter. " " Demain. " 

Peter hocha la tête. James réprima un soupir et se retira dans son dortoir. La soirée allait être longue.

¤

" James, murmura Lily, c'est l'heure. " 

James émergea de son lit, parfaitement réveillé. Il n'avait pu prendre des heures de sommeil, son angoisse le rongeant. La culpabilité de Remus, l'excitation de Sirius et la peur de Lily l'avaient également troublé.

" Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, là, le pressa Sirius. " 

James acquiesça, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité, embrassa rapidement Lily et suivit Sirius et Peter hors de la tour.

Ils traversèrent le château, invisibles, jusqu'à parvenir au parc. Puis, du parc au Saule Cogneur. Peter se transforma en rat, zigzagua entre les branches de l'arbre enchanté, et appuya sur le noeud de la racine centrale. James sentit une pointe au coeur alors qu'il se changeait en cerf, et Sirius en chien. Les trois animaux se faufilèrent dans le passage, jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante.

Un loup les y attendait. Il grogna en les voyant apparaître, puis se jeta sur eux. James se battit un moment avec ses amis, armé de ses bois. Pour conserver les habitudes.

Puis, comme d'ordinaire, ils sortirent de la cabane pour se promener dans le parc.

Mais cette fois, le chien partit rapidement vers la Forêt Interdite. Le loup, ni une ni deux, se mit à sa poursuite. Alors le cerf attrapa le rat, le déposa sur son dos et galopa à leur suite.

Le vent lui fouettait le museau, la vitesse le rendait ivre, mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher à la suite des événements. Rien de tout ce qui l'entourait ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Soudain, il freina, marquant le sol du dérapage de ses sabots. Le loup et le chien se léchaient le museau devant un étang. James les observa jouer ensemble et s'amuser à se poursuivre, jusqu'à ce que le grand chien noir se précipite dans l'étang. Le loup-garou l'éclaboussa, tenta de le couler à plusieurs reprises. L'eau n'était pas bien profonde, et cela suffit au rat de vouloir se joindre à eux. Il sauta du dos du cerf, et rejoignit les deux animaux.

James eut tout à coup la gorge serrée. C'était à son tour. Il devait le faire. Maintenant. Mais aucun de ses membres semblaient vouloir bouger. Ses sabots étaient ancrés dans la terre.

Le chien jappa. Une fois. Deux fois. Le cerf brama et galopa en direction des bêtes. Puis le rat couina imperceptiblement. Il s'était noyé.

***

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Trempée de sueur, elle mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait comme tous les matins dans son lit.

Mais toutes les nuits depuis une semaine, elle ne parvenait pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Il était toujours troublé par des cauchemars. Des images de Peter, dans sa forme humaine, se noyant dans l'eau peu profonde d'un étang. Des images de James, son regard brillant en direction de Lily, qui avait tout à coup l'impression que son petit ami était un meurtrier. Des cris d'animaux effrayés, des plaintes d'humains.

" Ca va Lily ? demanda Christie Wesselman, une fille de sa classe. " " Oui, merci, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar. " 

Christie acquiesça. Elle devait se douter que la mort de Peter l'avait affecté.

" Maintenant que tu m'a réveillée, si on allait déjeuner ? proposa-t-elle. " 

Lily hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle revêtit en vitesse son uniforme et suivit Christie. Pendant tout le trajet vers la Grande Salle, Christie lui parlait de ses expériences amoureuses. Notamment la dernière, avec un Serdaigle qu'elle venait de laisser tomber. Lily remarqua distraitement que Christie lorgnait tous les garçons qu'elles croisaient.

" Alors je lui ai dit : écoute chéri, ça ne peut plus durer. Tu ne me respectes pas et j'ai tout de même ma dignité... " 

Et voilà. Ca continuait. Christie était une fille gentille, mais tellement inintéressante !

" Bonjour. " " Ohhh ! James, salut ! gloussa Christie avant de s'apercevoir que Lily la fusillait du regard. " 

Mais James ne releva pas et alla s'asseoir en face de Lily, c'est à dire à la gauche de Christie. Lily fut passablement déçue. Elle n'avait plus droit au petit bisou du matin depuis une semaine. Depuis que Pettigrow était mort en fait. Mais James avait quelque peu perdu ses repères, donc Lily l'en excusa.

" Tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu raison ? Lily ? Tu m'écoutes ? " " Hein ? Si, si, Christie, tu as bien fait. " 

Elle s'apprêta à se replonger dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle remarqua que James observait Christie, et semblait s'intéresser à ses paroles. La première pensée de Lily fut : comment peut-il s'intéresser à ses histoires ? La seconde fut : Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à sa vie amoureuse ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et suivit la conversation.

" Barry Rossiter ? Le Serdaigle de septième année ? " " Oui, ce Barry-là. J'ai préféré le laisser traiter d'autres filles que moi comme une vieille robe puante. " " Tu as eu raison, approuva James. " " Tu trouves aussi ? " " Bien sûr ! " " C'est gentil. Il n'empêche que nos conversations sur le Quidditch vont me manquer. " " Tu aimes le Quidditch ? s'exclama James. " " Evidemment ! Je t'admire beaucoup, tu sais ? Un poursuiveur aussi performant, ce n'est pas courant. " " Oh, non, je ne suis pas si bon que ça... " " Si, je t'assure... ! " 

Lily, perplexe, préféra quitter la table le plus vite possible. A quoi jouait James ? Elle partit en direction de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, rencontrant en chemin Remus.

" Tu n'as pas vu Sirius ? demanda-t-il. " " Non, mais j'ai vu James. Il s'est lancé dans une conversation enflammée avec Christie Wesselman. " " Ah oui ? " 

Remus semblait gêné tout à coup. Lily s'arrêta de marcher et se plaça devant lui.

" Quoi ? dit-elle, exaspérée. " " Quoi quoi ? " " Remus, ne t'avise pas de me cacher quelque chose. Si ça concerne James, j'ai le droit de le savoir. " " Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien. James est juste... " " James est juste quoi ? " " Eh bien... oh ça va ! En première année, il la trouvait très mignonne. Et gentille. " " Tu insinues qu'il avait un faible pour elle ? " " Oui. " " Et alors ? Où est le problème ? " " Il n'y a aucun problème, Lily, c'est toi qui en cherches. " 

Remus contourna Lily et continua tout seul son chemin, laissant son amie au milieu du couloir, stupéfaite.

La journée passa lentement, et lorsque McGonagall annonça la fin de leur dernier cours, ce fut un réel soulagement pour Lily. Elle rangea ses parchemins et sortit de la salle. A sa surprise, James ne l'avait pas attendue. Et Remus et Sirius devaient déjà être dans un couloir lointain.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Exténuée, elle décida de se doucher. Ses affaires de toilette sous le bras, elle s'approcha de la salle de bains des filles. Mais elle la trouva verrouillée. Surprise qu'une autre personne ait eu la même idée qu'elle, elle fit demi tour et partit en direction de la pièce des garçons. Aucun garçon de Gryffondor n'aurait idée de se doucher à cette heure-ci. Elle poussa la porte de la salle et se figea.

Un couple avait décidé d'occuper cette pièce. Elle ne voyait que les cheveux blonds de la fille, et ceux, bruns, du garçon. Mais lorsqu'ils retournèrent la tête, elle aperçut des yeux noisette. Des yeux qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Même chez un cerf.

Ces yeux-là s'écarquillèrent, et la tête de la fille s'écarta pour dévoiler complètement le visage de son compagnon.

Lily sentit son coeur se briser. Immobile et blessée, elle avait une impression atroce de trahison, comme si sa vie venait de s'arrêter. Un mangemort aurait pu la poignarder, elle n'aurait pas eu plus mal.

" Lily... " " Non, James... murmura simplement Lily. " 

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elles purent prononcer, hormis les suivants :

" Je te hais, Christie Wesselman. " 

***

James sentait le nuage noir annonçant l'arrivée des pleurs débarquer dans sa tête. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il déprimait en continu. Sa petite amie, Christie, s'en était très vite lassée et avait rompu sans tenter de l'aider. Sa mère ne se remettait pas du décès de son père. Sirius et Remus filaient le parfait amour et ne se souciaient pas vraiment du bonheur des autres c'en était presque écoeurant. Et Lily... Lily ne parlait plus. Lily ne faisait même plus partie de ses fréquentations. Lily s'était renfermée sur elle et ne semblait pas avoir d'amis.

James soupira. Qu'aurait fait Harry à sa place ? Le souvenir vague d'un visage pareil au sien, entourant deux émeraudes, émergea dans sa mémoire. Non. Il ne fallait pas penser à Harry. Il ne fallait plus y penser.

Sa gorge se serra et une larme tomba sur son parchemin, diluant l'encre. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Son père, son fils, ses amis... sa petite fleur.

" Elle se sent si seule... murmura une voix au loin. " 

James tendit l'oreille. Qui parlait devant leur dortoir ?

" Elle ne te parle pas ? " " Non, jamais. Elle ne dit que des phrases courtes, sans émotion. Elle ne parle pas de ce qui l'a poussé à devenir comme ça. " " Elle ne parle jamais de nous ? " " Très peu souvent. En fait, elle m'a simplement dit que vous aviez perdu la confiance de Dumbledore. Une histoire de rat. Et d'animaux, je n'ai pas très bien compris. Elle m'a dit ça un jour où elle ne semblait plus savoir où elle était. " 

Soudain James reconnut les voix. Remus questionnait une fille. La seule fille qui acceptait le comportement de Lily. James n'avait jamais retenu son nom pour tout dire.

Alors comme ça Lily n'était pas bien non plus ? Imbécile, bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas bien, et c'était de la faute de James. Comment lui faire comprendre que c'était nécessaire, sans pour autant tout gâcher ? Il se sentait si mal de la rendre malheureuse.

Une centaine de fois, il avait failli craquer, et tout lui raconter mais... à la dernière minute, à la dernière seconde parfois, il avait renoncé. Lâcheté, faiblesse ? Courage, détermination ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Qu'était le courage finalement, si ce n'est une manière de faire chuter la qualité de sa vie ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et fit sursauter James.

" Jimmy ! Mon pote poète ! Tu fais quoi ? " " J'ai l'air de faire quoi, Sirius ? " " Tu as l'air de faire comme d'habitude, à savoir rien. Tu es définitivement un symbole de paresse ! répliqua Sirius d'un air joyeux. " 

James jugea bon de ne rien répondre. De toute façon, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

" Allez, au boulot Jim ! Tu as une technique de Quidditch à approfondir ! " " Je travaille dessus, Sirius. " 

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à son parchemin dont les écritures étaient à moitié effacées par l'eau salée de ses larmes.

" Sirius ? Ah, tu es là. James, ça va ? fit Remus en rentrant dans le dortoir. " 

James resta silencieux. Rien ne lui semblait plus passionnant tout à coup que ses dessins.

" Tu as terminé ton devoir de métamorphose ? " " Depuis une semaine, répondit James. " " Et celui de Défense ? " " Je l'ai fait lundi. " " Oh... il ne te reste rien, donc ? " " Non. " 

James avait pris l'habitude de travailler d'arrache-pied, pour s'occuper les pensées. De toute façon, il n'avait plus que cette solution, lorsqu'on excluait le Quidditch.

Ses excursions les nuits de Pleine Lune avaient été formellement interdites par Dumbledore lorsque les Maraudeurs avaient été forcés de tenir des explications – à leur manière – à propos de la noyade de Peter.

Sirius sortit de la pièce, grommelant. Mais Remus resta.

" Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? " " Non, je suis désolée Moony, mais tu ne t'y connais pas assez en Quidditch. " " Je parlais de toi, pas de tes obligations, James. " " Oh... " " Tu sais, ça me fait réellement mal de vous voir souffrir en silence tous les deux. " " Deux ? " " Lily et toi. Sirius s'en rend également compte. Même si nous ne sommes plus liés tous les quatre... " " Tu ne vois que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, ne put s'empêcher de dire James. " 

Il le regretta aussitôt, souffrant du simple regard désolé de son ami.

" Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. " " Tu ne l'auras pas. Je vous souhaite juste d'être heureux. Et j'espère que ta décision n'influencera pas plus ton moral... " " Ca fait un an que j'ai pris cette décision, Remus. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce parcours pour y renoncer maintenant. " " Alors tu aurais du y renoncer avant. " 

Remus s'approcha de la porte et lâcha en sortant :

" Mieux vaut tard que jamais, tu sais... " 

***

" Parle moi, Lily. " " Que veux-tu que je te dise ? " " Ca fait des années que tu ne parles plus à quiconque. Maintenant que Lore Sandler est partie, tu parles encore moins. " " Ca fait deux ans, deux mois et treize jours exactement, corrigea Lily d'une voix morne. " " Ton comportement a même traumatisé Lore. Elle vivait dans une telle angoisse de devenir comme toi que Ray l'a quitté, reprit Remus. " " Ray ? " " Ray Weasley. Le frère d'Arthur... " " Le père d'Amélie, Fany et les autres, finit Lily. " " Et Lore était leur mère. Elle ne le sera plus... " 

Lily sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle avait supprimé des vies...

" Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? demanda Lily, limite énervée. " " Parce que quoi que tu dises, je suis toujours ton ami, et que tu as besoin de moi. Tu dois te ressaisir. Tu dois continuer à vivre. " " Sans James ? " 

Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle repoussa durement un sanglot.

" Je n'en ai pas la force. " " Je t'ai connu plus déterminée que ça, Lily. " " Je t'ai connu plus masculin, rétorqua-t-elle. " 

Remus fut aussitôt blessé par la remarque. Et Lily se sentit encore plus mal.

" Je suis désolée, Remus, je ne voulais pas dire ça... pardonne-moi... " 

Remus baissa les yeux. Lily s'immobilisa et éclata en pleurs.

" C'est tellement dur... si tu savais... " " Je peux seulement imaginer... dit Remus à voix basse. " " Tu as l'air si heureux avec Sirius, que j'en suis jalouse... j'aimerais être à ta place, et ça me rend abominable. Je suis désolée, crois-moi. " " Ca va, Lily, ça va... je te crois. Mais évite de recommencer ce genre de remarque, d'accord ? " " D'accord... " " Maintenant dis-moi... tu ne veux pas te battre pour retrouver James ? " 

¤

Lily sortit du cours d'Arithmancie. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, sinon elle ne retrouverait pas Remus dans la foule. Elle accéléra le pas, et soupira de soulagement en apercevant son ami.

" Suis-moi, dit-il sans préavis. " 

Lily obéit. Ils traversèrent des couloirs entiers jusqu'à déboucher dans une salle immense, que Lily n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

" Depuis le début de notre septième année, James disparaît toujours ici. Et toujours une demie heure plus tôt que la fin du cours d'arithmancie. Il réapparaît une heure plus tard. " " Donc j'ai une demie heure, en conclut Lily. " 

Remus acquiesça, lui souhaita bonne chance, et sortit.

Bien. Il fallait donc trouver le mystère de cette salle.

Elle s'approcha du mur le plus près. Il était recouvert d'une peinture beige écaillée, et décoré d'un vieux tableau représentant une fée.

" Excusez-moi, dit Lily à la fée. " " Je n'ai pas à vous excuser, vous me déranger pour une raison qui ne peut être que futile, répondit la fée. " " Je suis réellement désolée, je veux juste un petit renseignement... " " Vous n'en aurez aucun. " 

Lily n'insista pas plus, et passa au prochain tableau... où somnolait un moine.

" S'il vous plaît... " " Mmm ? " " Savez-vous où... " " ZZzzZzZZ " 

Lily soupira, et aborda le portrait suivant. Une jolie jeune fille souriante l'accueillit.

" Bonjour ! " " Euhh, bonjour, j'aimerais savoir..., hésita Lily, savez vous où est parti le jeune homme brun aux lunettes ? " " Oooh ce qu'il était mignon ! gloussa la blonde. " " Vous ne savez pas où il est parti ? " " Il ne me l'a pas dit en fait... mais ses yeux se sont plantés sur moi et j'ai su dès l'instant même qu'il me désirait... alors j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai attendu. Mais quand je les ai rouvert, il n'était plus là. " 

Lily commença à être franchement agacée.

" S'il vous plaît ? Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui peut m'indiquer la direction qu'a pris ce garçon ? implora-t-elle. " " Par là ! S'écrièrent tous les autres tableaux en pointant une torche accrochée à l'un des quatre murs. " 

Lily, dans ses souliers, murmura un merci, saisit la torche, et la poussa.

***

James écrivait. Il ne faisait que ça. Il écrivait tous ses sentiments, prenant bien soin de décortiquer ses impressions et les possibles causes. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien d'être isolé ainsi et de déverser son âme sur des parchemins volants. Le calme qui régnait dans la petite salle y contribuait également.

Ce qui fait qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'un bruit vienne l'interrompre. Il tourna ses yeux vers la porte dissimulée, et eut un choc.

Une jeune fille, pâle et effrayée, aux cheveux auburns encadrant son visage doux, et aux yeux semblables à deux émeraudes, se tenait là.

" Lily ? chuchota James, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. " 

Une ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il d'une voix douce. " " Je suis venue pour te reprendre, répondit-elle, tremblante mais déterminée. " 

Sa voix était aussi peu élevée qu'un murmure, et son timbre était légèrement déraillé, comme si elle ne parlait pas souvent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu... même en cours, elle avait fini par se taire.

" Tu... quoi ? répéta bêtement James. " " Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça... je souffre, James, et je sais que toi aussi. " " Ecoute, Lily... " 

Dieu que ça lui faisait bizarre de prononcer à nouveau son nom !

" Je t'aime beaucoup mais nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble... continua-t-il. " " Regarde-toi, James, tu ne crois même pas ce que tu dis, répondit Lily dans un souffle blessé. " 

Il avait tellement envie de céder, de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Sa peau l'attirait, ses lèvres semblaient l'appeler.

" Non, Lily, ne t'accroche pas à ça, dit-il fermement. Nous avons fait une erreur, c'est tout. " " Tu vas me dire que Christie est la femme de ta vie peut-être ? " " Non ! Ou plutôt... je ne pense pas... " 

James perdait tous ses moyens. Il était en train de réaliser pleinement ce qui lui avait manqué durant ces deux longues années. Ce que la présence de Lily à ses côtés pouvait lui apporter.

" James... je t'aime. " 

Il frémit. Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Il ne la voyait plus que comme celle avec qui il désirait partager le reste de sa vie désormais. Mais rien de bon ne pourrait en résulter. Deux années de dur travail allaient partir en fumée. Mais il serait infiniment plus heureux.

" Je ne veux pas rester loin de toi. Je ne supporte pas de vivre sans te voir. Et ta présence me rend moins mal. Je ne pourrais pas vivre une année de plus comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi... murmurait Lily. " " Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué... lâcha finalement James. " 

Lily sourit, baissa la tête, eut un sursaut, et releva son visage en pleurs.

" C'était pas si difficile... dit-elle. " 

James craqua, parcourut les deux pas qui les séparaient et la prit dans ses bras. Lentement, il l'embrassa et lui dit :

" Je t'avais promis que tout irait mieux... ! " ****

Fin du chapitre !

Alors cette fin ? Pas trop eau de rose ? Parce que j'étais obligée de passer par là, alors j'espère que c'était tout de même réussi ^_^

Allez, il reste plus qu'un chapitre maintenant ! Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là !

****

Réponses aux reviewers :

****

Tiffany : ouais, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Il reste donc un seul chapitre, et c'est définitivement fini. En tout cas, je suis très fière de faire partie de tes favoris ! merci !!

****

Charlotte : coucou toi ! Triste, le chapitre ? aah tant mieux ! lol non c'était censé être bien triste donc... ^_^. Les maraudeurs qui repartent... eh oui, ça devait arriver. Ginny qui se réveille toujours pas ? Non, je ne te dirais pas si elle va finalement se réveiller :-p

Ahhhh ! une pro Harry/Ginny à fond, dans mes bras ma soeur ! ^__^. Anti-Cho ? aaah ! Câlin en plus ! Le réveil de Ginny-Jude ? loooooool non désolée, mes titres de chapitre sont prévus depuis belle lurette, et ça en fait pas partie ^^ ! tu trouves que y a du concret sur le couple slash ? mm j'ai fait exprès de pas trop faire concret justement, pour que ça reste juste une allusion. Mais tant mieux s'il y en a un peu ! Moi aussi je t'adore toujours autant lol !

Non, je me suis mal exprimée, ya que 37 chapitres (que ???). celui-là, c'était au temps des Maraudeurs, le dernier sera en 2001 ^_^. Tu t'accroches ? lol ouais, tu fais bien J ! contente que tu trip sur ma fic lol ! Bisous !! et merci lol !

****

Ccilia : ça pour une ambiance pas joyeuse... merci !!

****

Kaorou : merci !

****

Ttite Michoc en... citron ? lol en susucre c mieux : chalut toi ! ouais, je vois que tu me review enfin ( :p) ! et t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu les lis et que tu les apprécies lol ! fiouuuu ??? lol je crois pas que mon chapitre vaut un fiouuu comme ça ^___^ ! un des chapitres les plus émouvants ? merciiiiiii ! et suila ? trop triste que les maraudeurs soient partis ?? eehh ouais ! j'approfondirai la raison dans le tout dernier chapitre (à savoir le prochain p) mais en effet c'est leur choix (pampampadampam... pam !). ouaich, Lily elle a un don pour sentir le mauvais plan...

Aloooors, tes impressions dans l'ensemble : dure la conversation James/Harry à la bibli ? mm ouais, c'est sûr. Mais bien remis en place grace à mon (euuuh ok, notre) Nharry ! *fière*

"Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'appelait plus Jude. Etait-elle en train de s'effacer de sa mémoire, de ses sentiments ?" aaah mystère ! tu sauras ça au prochain épisode hihihi ! si cette phrase a une réelle importance ? et tu crois que je vais te le dire ?? ^___^ c'est que tu me connais bien mal p (© Alo) ! la manière dont Sirius annonce leur départ à Harry ? ouais, c'est très brusque... mais c'est Sirius tout de même ^__^ !!

Super Hermione, huh ? lol ouais c exactement ça ^___^

" et comme toujours, j'adore comment tu arrives toujours à inséré une pointe d'humour dans les situations les plus critique, j'adore ça ^^ " Miciiiii mon Herm en susucre ! Zen suis très fière ^__^.

Et pour ton passage préféré, c'est bizarre pour moi c'est la partie la moins réussie !

" Mais nous souhaitons évidemment tous à Ron et à Hermione cela, ça tombe sous le sens voyons ! lol " Of course ! Mais on va voir au prochain chapitre, huh ? ^_^

alors, ces pensées plus sombres... tu vois que j'ai pas fait mourir 

Moony le psy ! lool ! Ouais, l'essaie de comprendre Harry, j'aime bien aussi quand il fait ça (eeh mais c'est vrai, je suis l'auteur ! #^_^#). La discut entre James et Harry ? lol ouais, faut pas exagérer quand même, c'est des mâles !

" lol ! et ensuite, ils se serrent dans les bras tout de meme, ahh, c'est beau . ^^   
mais j'aime bien que james lui ai dit tout ça, lui dire ce qu'il pense . c'est génial ^^ "

Miciiii ! ^_______^

Les adieux sont vraiment tristes ? Ouais, moi aussi j'y pensais plus au rat, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont aussi oublié (par mon intermédiaire ^^) ! les trois derniers chapitres ? non, les deux derniers ! ma mère (qui lit la fic é_è) ne veut pas lire les 5 derniers chapitres séparément tu vois, alors qu'elle a le droit aux spoilers p. ouais, moi aussi je serais triste sans ma tite fic é_è. M'enfin, en même temps je serais bien contente d'être arrivée jusqu'au bout !

Moi aussi je t'adore ma chtite Jo ! ^____^ bisous et merci !!

****

Elava : Hello ! " Décidement, tu as pas envie de les faires rire, tes persos! " Eeh, si tu veux pas de fics drama, va pas dans les fics drama !  
"Mdr, la vie est belle, le ciel est bleus, les oiseaux chante! " ça dépend pour qui !  
"C'est pas un ocean de larme! " encore une fois, ça dépend pour qui  
"Mais j'aime bien cette fic, je veux que Harry tourne la page! " aaah ça tu verras au prochain chapitre...  
"Peut être que si tu tuais Ginny, et que Harry rencontrait qulqun d'autre, ca serait mieux! " é_è  
" Mais, ta pas interret a le faire se suicider! " je crois avoir déjà spécifié qu'Harry n'était pas suicidaire ! "  
" Je hais les suicides, case le avec qq1 d'autre, de toute maniere, j'aime pas Ginny, je veux la suite! " et moi j'adore Ginny, et je ne caserais pas Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre. La suite, là-voilà, mais je tiens à te faire remarquer qu'une petite formule agréable serait la bienvenue. Tant qu'à faire, autant changer ma fic entièrement... ! Enfin... merci quand même d'avoir fait cet effort... !

****

Ma tite Wooooz : Youhoo toi ! Dis-donc, la scéance Webcam, c'était un peu space... je m'en sortais plus avec mes 3 logiciels moi ! En plus, ça m'a foutu un de ces mal de tête ! ouch ! Hem, bref... la review ^_^

Alooors : oui, ils sont partis, c'est triste... en fait je le réalise pas, alors je suis pas si triste. C'est surtout à la fin du 37e que je v commencer à comprendre que c'est fini é_è. ouaip, sèche tes larmes de crocodile dundy :p t'as pratiquement pleuré pendant tout le chapitre ? Vrai ? aaaaah ! ^_^moi contente de susciter des émotions !

Ouaip, va falloir que je bosse sur corps de femme après ça... euuh j'me tais aussi é_è lol !

Donc le chapitre était bon... tant mieux ^^! Et tu redoutes celui-là ? Mais faut pas, c'est le dernier ^_^! Ça reflète la vie de tous les jours ? t'as perçu ça comme ça toi ? mm maybe, j'ai pas fait très attention ^^. Capable d'arriver aux 450 reviews ? ^_^ on verra bien ! mais merci SMACK ! le mot de la fin ? loool ouais, je sais, ça fout les boules de pas avoir les répercusions... mais j'étais obligée de revenir aux Maraudeurs (t'auras surement compris pk). Par contre, je ne me suis pas trompée pour les adieux, c'est bien Lily qui parle. Parce qu'elle parle à Harry (James est parti vers Hermione, mais je suis focalisée sur mon Nharry moi !).

Eeeh bien sûr qu'elle m'a fait plaisir ta 2e review ! partie pour une review constructive, huh ? lol c'en était pas vraiment une, mais je crois que ça me fait bien plus plaisir ^__ __^rolala, les sans boucs ouais ! Finalement t pas une si délinquante que ça ;p (quoique, t'as mis 2 reviews, meme au lieu de 3 ;p). ouais, ouais, je sais, sans-bouc d'un coup ça perd toute sa signification après les supèèèrbes photos que tu m'as envoyé !! Je les ai montré à Alo, elle a fait sa difficile pffff ! en tk, j'ai enregistré l'adresse du site, fais moi confiance !!

Alooors le mois d'Avril ? ouais, je sais que t'as pas encore tâté, mais là Moman Cwys a fait une partie du boulot, reste à la compléter ^^! Oublie pas que plus tôt ça sera prévu mieux ça sera vu que les billets de train sont moins cher quand tu t'y prends à l'avance ! ouch, je comprends que t'aies peur de la déception... à ta place je le ferais avant pour insister, mais je suis pas à ta place et je connais pas tes parents donc...

Alors moman Woz a tjr pas dit a Woz ce qu'elle avait acheté pour Woz ? tssss insiste, insiste ! ;p pour du chantage, c'est du chantage ouais ! ouch, je souhaite pour toi que ça soit pas un dérivé d'Hp !! è_é je déteste ça ! ehhh mais non je m'endors pas !!! tss (serpent) !

Ouaich, vaincue la Woz é_è ct p-e trop dur, je tâcherai d'en trouver des plus faciles ^^. Et tu m'as pas donné de défi là ! 

Gwo bizz ma Wozlie adowée, vive paques ! (K) ! et vive les dodos en socola ! ^_ __^

****

Seviiiiiiie : oooh ! un rodéeur ! pas un pro, c'est sûr mais... il se débrouille ^_^! Te revoilà, je vois ça... même sur la com (t partout en ce moment ê_e !) L'idée de te torturer m'intéresse ? mm maintenant que je te connais légèrement mieux... je dirais que non ! Je ne me lie jamais avec mes victimes (tu vois la relation bourreau-victime amicale toi ?). là, je t'entends dire OUF ! et t'auras bien raison, c'est que je peux être sadique quand je le veux ! enfin, t'en as déjà entendu parler ^_^. Ta folie établie ? mouais, mouais, je me renseignerai auprès de Melly-Melu ^-^. Niveau zic... ça se voit bcp ?? nooooonn ?? lol on avait pas du tout remarqué pourtant... mais comme c'est promis juré, je te crois ! les titres ? aah oui, je comprends mieux ! je te rassure, je n'écoute pas non plus en boucle les titres cultes de Mylène (bon, parfois si, mais je ne suis plus dans cette période ^^). Inclinaison ? Quelle inclinaison ? Il y a eu une inclinaison ? Ah oui ? Non, ça ne me dit rien...

Fany, inclinaison maintenant ? aaah oui, ça me revient ! Non ya pas eu inclinaison, j'approuve (elle aurait aimé gniak). Le 14 février ? lool oui je vois parfaitement la scène... un pov Sevie à rodéoder au milieu de 2 couples... ouch (oui, oui, ouch !), dur !

#Pour les fics, évidemment que je parle des Drama, j'imagine mal comment tu peux mettre de l'émotion dans une fic à but comique. Mais attention : écrire selon ce que tu ressens n'entrave pas un plan pré-établi. Au contraire, ça prouve que tu anticipes tes réactions sensorielles à l'avance, c'est rare. Je fais pareil avec "Pourquoi Moi ?" et "La Conjonction des Astres" : le plan est déjà dressé, suffit d'être motivé par sa fic pour y inscrire ses propres émotion, après ça passe tout seul. Mais on doit pas se lamenter dedans non plus, c'est clair. # à aaah ! heureuse d'être comprise ! le problème avec vous autres, les sages (Melly-Melu, Alo, toi-même et... euh je crois que ça suffit), c'est que j'approuve mais que je ne sais jamais quoi rajouter... tout est dit, les sages ont parlé... ^_^(je précise que venant de moi, c'est un compliment).

" Concernant ce vieux Snape... " : eeeh oui, tu as eu une belle démonstration de ce rodéo enflammé... dommage qu'il m'ait trahi... enfin, Fany et moi on s'est bien débrouillées cette fois pour le remettre en place et l'éjecter avec l'élégance d'une Vélane...

" Pauvre Snape. Être la cible d'autant de groupies et tout faire pour les refroidir à une vitesse hallucinante. " les refroidir, les refroidir... c'est toi qui le dit... m'a en effet refroidit le tit, mais pas si vite que ça, et plutôt à son insu je dirais !

Tu préfères le kirsh royal, huh ? mmm ouais, excellent aussi. Le xérès, jamais goûté... je m'en tiens aux habituels malibu coco et jacqueline ^-^

Passons à la review proprement dite...

" En fait, je crois bien que les personnages habituellement secondaires de HP avaient difficilement leur place à tenir dans ta fic vu qu'ils ne sont pas directement concernés dans l'arrivée des Maraudeurs de 1975. " à oui, c'est exactement ça. Et c'est bien ce qu'on peut reprocher à ma fic. Tout en étant relativement générale, elle est tout de même focalisée sur l'histoire des Potter. L'histoire, et leurs relations of course.

" Quant au désquattage intensif, c'est plutôt moi qui le pratique à mon frère, mais bon, on s'entend bien donc ça va. " Ah oui ? Je croyais que c'était l'inverse ? ~_^

En tout cas, tu en as vu toute son ampleur ce week-end... c'est le calvaire de l'ordi, que veux-tu ?

Les fics ? Non, je le faisais avant, les copier sur Word et les lire déconnectée, mais depuis que j'ai l'ADSL, ça ne me sert plus à rien. En tout cas, pk moi est commencé, la conjonction aussi mais même pas le 1er chapitre entier, et le reste... é_è tjr pas ! Faut dire que la tentation du chat est très grande... comment tu veux que je résiste avec Woz, Fany, Alo ou les autres connectées ? Tiens, à ce propos, j'ai su que tu empêchais Fany de m'écrire la review du siècle... ça va pas du tout ça !! Enfin, ça fait 3 mois que je l'attends alors deux jours de plus ou de moins ... ^^ ! Tu n'étais pas dans des moments très zens lorsque tu as écrit ces fics ? mm ouais, faut vraiment que j'aille voir l'ampleur des 'dégâts'.

Ze chapitre 35... tiens, toi aussi sur le cul qu'ils repartent maintenant ? En fait à priori bon nombre des lecteurs l'avaient deviné dans le chapitre 34. Et s'ils partent maintenant, c'est en effet à cause de leur immaturité. Mais il y a un autre facteur. Lequel ? A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire que pour eux, c'était le moment opportun ? Je précise que les indices sont donnés abondamment dans les 5 chapitres précédents... et l'histoire n'avance pas sans un support, mon cher. Tout est prévu depuis des mois... donc s'ils partent maintenant... encore une fois, c'est pas pour rien ! Merci SeveRogue, maître ès sadisme (ça peut pas être pire que moi !) et virilité (sacré coups de reins !), bizz à toi. A quand un nouveau rodéo ?

****

Doudou : coucou toi ! t'as pleuré tout le long ? ouch, dur ! en même temps, bon point pour moi ! il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ^^. Ouaiiis ! utilise les Kleenex ® (c'est un r entre parenthèses, c tout). Merci pour ton bravo ! je sais pas si j'ai un gros talent, mais je prends le compliment tel qu'il est (j'ai enfin appris à le faire). Moi zossi je t'aime beaucoup ^_^bizz et merci ! 

****

Fleur : hep ! je viens de réaliser que tu me review depuis le début ! ouch, ça vaut un gros CLAP CLAP CLAP ! Merci beaucoup ! La phrase de Draco ? Elle va être expliquée au prochain chapitre (pas texto, mais fais le rapprochement et tu comprendras). Merci pour les compliments !

****

Sam : hilou la-fan-qui-arrive-pas-à-suivre-correctement-car-elle-a-un-train-de-retard-à-chaque-fois-alors-elle-espère-que-tu-lui-pardonneras-pour-cette-review-tardive-mais-bientôt-habituel ! déjà... fan ? ô_O euuh ouais, d'accord... t'arrives pas à suivre correctement ? Bah relis alors !! bien sûr que je te pardonne, je me fous de la rapidité des reviews ^_^ !

Toi aussi tu trouves ça triste ? youhoo ! p ! non, dans un chapitre la fin ! Et Woz peut bien faire équipe avec Trelawney, elle garde le 3e Oeil ouvert ! Mais pk tu lui avais dit ça au fait ? Na, Lily ne peut pas revenir sur sa décision, elle est vraiment très têtue. Quant à notre Mumus, il doute sans arrêt donc il aurait pu revenir lui, mais il a pas le pouvoir de tenir tête à ses 3 amis ! tout mimi la scène J/H lol merci !

" mon côté Mione" MDR rha c'est trop mimi *aux anges une fois de plus* je les adore c'est LE couple que j'idolâtre (je t'ai piqué ton crédo ;p lol tiens je te le rends tt de suite.). " merci pour le crédo, merci pour le couple ^_^ ! Qu'on voie plus R/S ? aah je sais, mais comme me l'a fait remarqué Sevie, ma fic est centrée sur les Potter ! Je n'utilise habituellement pas leur point de vue, et J/L/H ont déjà trop à faire pour se soucier de la vie de couple des deux autres. Baaah non, pour R/H je peux rien te promettre, désolée... pov Sam, je t'accable là... tu t'en remettras j'espère ? Bisous et merci !

****

Clem : très long chapitre ? Non, comme d'habitude, environ 15 pages sur word. Ça annonce le début de la fin ? Non, ça annonce tout simplement la fin ^_^. Oui, oui, dernier chapitre, le prochain. Peter oublié ? Ca traduit surtout que moi je l'avais oublié lol ! mais finalement ça colle bien à eux aussi ^^. Se poser des questions ? Bah non, ils récupèrent tous leur corps de 1976 ! je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de fin, à vrai dire en tant que lectrice, je n'aime pas non plus ! Mais en auteur, c'est le panard ! ^_^Merci !!

****

Charlie : hello ! très très très bon chapitre ? Merci beaucoup #^_^#. Les Maraudeurs, lâches ?? Et encore, tu n'as pas tous les éléments... m'enfin, tu verras bien ^^(sadique, hein ?). je peux m'adresser un gros merci et bravo ? Ok : _Crys ? _Oui ? _Vraiment merci pour avoir fait cette fic, et bravo, tu as du talent ! _Oh, merci bcp Crys ! _De rien, Crys, ça me fait plaisir de me flatter moi-même.

Ca va, là ? ^_^. Comment je sais que vous courrez voir les réponses ? Mais parce que je le fais moi-même ! lol et moi aussi je me suis faite grillée ^^. Merci encore !

****

Lilou : géniale, époustouflante, elle tue ? ok, merci beaucoup ^____^ça c'est du compliment ! j'ai en effet mes raisons pour que les Maraudeurs partent 'déjà' ^^. Ouais, t'as trouvé le rapport entre les phrases de Moony et la relation R/S ^_^. Merci !

****

Lune d'argent : merci pour tes compliments ! et pour la question, tu crois vraiment que je vais y répondre ? Du courage, j'en ai forcément pour faire ce dernier chapitre ! merci !!

****

Ludacrys : ah tiens, à deux on se fait un pseudo ! Tu pourrais faire 'LudaCrystal' ^_^. En tout cas, j'ai jamais dit que j'allais la finir maintenant, je la finis au prochain chapitre. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous lâcher comme ça ne t'en fais pas ! Merci !

Bref, merci à tous d'avoir suivi jusque là ! Courage, reste plus qu'un chapitre et votre souffrance sera abrégée !

Je vous adore !

Crys


	37. De ce paradoxe je suis complice

Snif, ça y est... Ca fait maintenant huit mois et demi que cette fiction existe... et je la finis maintenant.

J'ai mis le plus d'émotions possibles, si vous n'aimez pas ça, revenez lorsque vous aurez un coup de blues (pour vous enfoncer encore plus ^_^).

En tout cas, j'ai été ravie d'écrire ces 37 chapitres, pour moi d'abord, pour vous ensuite. En espérant que la lecture vous a envie d'écrire ou au moins vous a fait rêver quelques temps (ou cauchemarder ^^).

A propos du retard, je vous dirais non sans grand regret que tout ce que j'avais écrit, au bout de deux semaines, avaient été effacé. Pour l'avoir si tôt, il faut remercier môman Crys, parce qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de retrouver le chapitre, et même si j'ai du faire beaucoup de retouches, il est là plus tôt que prévu ^_^.

Dédicace : juliepotter, ma toute première revieweuse ! Eh bien, Julie, si tu es arrivée jusque là, d'abord félicitations ! ^_^ ensuite merci beaucoup de m'avoir encouragé dès le début. Ce chapitre est pour toi.

**Dédicaces spéciales** : (vi, je sais, encore des dédicaces, mais elles comptent énormément)

A ceux qui comptent tellement pour moi, que sans eux je ne ferais plus rien. De cette expérience, j'en tire pas mal de leçons. Par exemple : ne pas juger trop vite les relations que tisse la toile du Web. Alors, ma Lilie, mon Sévie, ma tite Fnou, sachez que je vous adore. Et que je crois que ça ne changera pas de si tôt. Ce dernier chapitre est pour vous aussi. Gros bisous et câlins à chacun de vous. Bonne lecture ^_^

**Résumé du dernier chapitre** : les Maraudeurs sont rentrés en 1976. Ils sont assez perturbés, et on se rend compte qu'ils ont gardé tous leurs souvenirs, du futur comme de leur présent. Ils décident de tuer Peter, même si certains ne sont pas très chauds... et c'est ce qu'ils font. Puis, Lily rompt avec James lorsqu'elle le surprend avec une autre fille. Mais à la fin de leur 7e année, après deux ans de quasi-dépression, ils se remettent ensemble.

Chapitre 37 : De ce paradoxe, je suis complice 

« Raconte-nous ton histoire ! »

« Quelle histoire ? »

« Tu sais bien ! Ton histoire ! »

« Celle de l'autre monde ! »

« Où il y a plein de gens gentils ! »

« Et pas beaucoup de méchants ! »

« Ah... cette histoire-là... »

Sirius soupira. Il n'allait pas y échapper. Cela ne lui faisait pas toujours du bien d'y penser. Certes, les souvenirs étaient joyeux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux événements suivant ladite histoire. Et ceux-là n'étaient pas faits pour lui procurer du bonheur. Au contraire...

Il esquissa un petit sourire las, pour faire plaisir à son auditoire assis au sol d'une petite salle sombre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'unique fenêtre - qui permettait de voir, mais de ne pas être vu – en refoulant son amertume. Puis, il commença.

« Il était une fois, il y a longtemps... »

Il s'interrompit une demie-seconde, juste pour le plaisir de constater la fascination qui s'était immédiatement emparée de la plupart des enfants. Ils le dévoraient des yeux, adorant littéralement sa personne.

« Cinq amis, qui décidèrent de visiter le futur... »

Les petits les plus récalcitrants cessèrent tout chahutage, se turent et s'assirent en cercle autour de Sirius qui sourit, ravi de son effet.

« Ils préparèrent tout, les plans, les imprévus, la longueur du voyage, la complexité de la formule... ils croyaient avoir pensé à tout. »

« Sirius... , dit doucement une voix réprobatrice. Encore en train de raconter cette aventure ! »

« Je n'y peux rien si tes gamins en raffolent ! se défendit dignement Sirius. »

Aglaé Baker était une femme charmante. Elle s'occupait des enfants des résistants à merveille. C'était une deuxième mère pour eux, comme une nounou en quelque sorte. Mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui vole son titre de conteuse professionnelle.

Elle eut une moue vexée mais constata très vite que les enfants la fusillaient du regard.

« Mésante Agaé ! cria un tout petit, faisant mine de bouder. »

Sirius jeta un regard accablé à Aglaé qui s'était renfrognée immédiatement. Il haussa les épaules. Aglaé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Très bien, très bien, continue Sirius..., lâcha-t-elle en s'avouant vaincue. » 

Sirius lui adressa un sourire indulgent et se retourna vers ses auditeurs trépignant visiblement d'impatience – ils tapaient des pieds en rythme et certains menaçaient même d'user de leur magie accidentelle. Sirius ne releva même pas l'illogique de leur raisonnement et attendit le silence absolu, qui arriva très vite.

« Ces cinq amis, qui se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs, appliquèrent leur plan au début de l'été, alors qu'ils avaient quinze ans. Et ils atterrirent vingt-cinq ans plus tard, en l'an 2000. »

« Je te parie mes neuf Noises qu'ils vont découvrir quelque chose dans pas longtemps, chuchota Stan à sa copine. »

« Stan ! le gronda Aglaé. On ne fait pas de jeux d'argent ici ! »

Sirius remarqua alors que la jeune femme était restée dans un coin, appréciant tout de même son histoire – ou trouvant un prétexte pour surveiller en silence.

« Tu vas pas nous laisser entendre l'histoire de Sissi ? râla Tania, une Serpentard en graine qui ne se rendait pas compte de son côté tendre. »

Aglaé ne fit aucun commentaire, et s'installa dans l'ombre, jalouse. Sirius secoua la tête d'un air désespéré – et assez théâtral – et reprit une grande inspiration. Les enfants étaient d'une impatience inouïe, il valait mieux reprendre avant qu'il ne leur vienne l'idée de se remettre à jouer – les cris et les imitations de Rita Skeeter faisaient entre autre partie de leurs occupations habituelles – et Sirius ne tenait pas à supporter cela.

« Ils découvrirent que Lily et James avaient eu un fils, nommé Harry. Et que Harry avait sauvé le monde, à l'âge d'un an. »

Les enfants ouvrirent des yeux ronds, même s'ils connaissaient l'histoire par coeur. Avoir un héros plus jeune qu'eux les soufflait et forçait leur admiration chaque fois.

« Lily et James (dans le futur) se savaient poursuivis par un effroyable mage... un mage dont on ne prononçait pas le nom... »

Sirius tenta de prononcer les paroles suivantes, mais le nom resta coincé dans sa gorge, où un noeud s'était installé.

« Le Mage Noir les voulait dans son camp, et ferait tout pour ça. Alors James et Lily, qui s'étaient mariés depuis peu, décidèrent de se cacher. »

« Où ça ? s'exclama un petit garçon. »

« Ils essayèrent beaucoup de cachettes. Ils trouvèrent des lieux réputés sûrs. Des manoirs hantés, protégés par les fantômes des propriétaires. Mais que pouvaient faire des esprits contre un Mage de chair et d'os, et à la puissance magique bientôt légendaire ? Alors ils changèrent d'endroit, et essayèrent des grottes, des maisons sous-marines et autres recoins plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Mais à chaque fois, un détail leur prouvait qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas en sécurité. Pendant ce laps de temps, Lily mit au monde un bébé, qu'ils baptisèrent Harry, et dont Sirius fut le parrain. Alors le couple réalisa que plus que jamais ils avaient besoin de protection. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer la vie de leur fils. »

Sirius fit une petite pause, et regarda tour à tour chaque enfant.

« Comme vos parents ne veulent pas risquer vos vies, et vous confient sous la garde d'Aglaé. Imaginez votre papa, votre maman, en pleurs parce qu'un Mage Noir vous a kidnappé... ou pire... »

Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient en période de guerre, tentant de les sensibiliser au maximum, de les empêcher de partir dans des rêves d'un monde meilleur. Il ne voulait pas les voir devenir comme lui. Ils méritaient mieux.

Quelques enfants éclatèrent en sanglots, les plus âgés restèrent le regard vide. Aglaé se précipita vers eux et les consola du mieux qu'elle put, n'oubliant pas au passage de lancer un regard noir à Sirius.

Celui-ci se sentait assez mal de leur faire de la peine, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cette nouvelle génération devait être formée à combattre. Elle devait mûrir plus vite que les précédentes, et les sensibiliser faisait partie de l'apprentissage.  Loning avait été clair à ce propos : « _Les enfants sont notre espoir. Toi qui es tout le temps plongé dans ton univers onirique, tu dois comprendre que nous devons tout faire pour qu'ils s'endurcissent. Peut-être qu'alors, on aura un monde meilleur._ »

Il eut un sourire d'excuse et entreprit de calmer les plus agités.

« Chuuut ! Calmez-vous, ce n'était que pour illustrer l'histoire... chuuut ! Vous n'allez pas encore mourir ! »

Mais Sirius se savait très maladroit quant au réconfort alors il ne put que les attrister davantage.

« Tu es vraiment un incapable, grogna Aglaé. »

Sirius soupira. Bien. Ces souvenirs avaient finalement autant fait de mal à son auditoire qu'à lui-même. Il empirait vraiment les choses. Arriverait-il au moins une fois à réussir quelque chose d'honorable ?

Après quelques instants de doute, beaucoup de consolation de la part d'Aglaé, et une vieille sucette de la réserve d'HoneyDukes chacun, les enfants consentirent enfin à se taire.

« Bon alors, tu nous la continues, cette histoire, ou pas ? lança Tania, rembrunie. »

« Bien sûr... désolé de vous avoir fait de la peine, hésita-t-il. Bien... où en étais-je ? »

« Aux cachettes de James et Lily, lui rappela Aglaé en se replaçant à l'arrière. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai... »

Il prit une grande inspiration, regarda ses mains pour se donner contenance et reprit :

« James et Lily durent alors avoir recours à un sortilège pour être parfaitement en sécurité. Vous savez comment il s'appelle ? »

« Fidelitas ! s'écrièrent les enfants en choeur. »

Ils avaient déjà oublié l'incident. Sirius s'interrogea un moment sur leur mémoire immédiate, mais n'eut le temps que de hausser un sourcil qu'on le rappelait à l'ordre, exigeant une suite sur le champ.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça, continua-t-il. Ils devaient mettre leur secret – leur cachette – dans un être unique, le Gardien du Secret. Et James et Lily choisirent leur ami Peter. Un sorcier faible et amer. Il les trahit une semaine plus tard. »

Les enfants, horrifiés, étaient bouches bées.

« Alors le Mage Noir vint... il brandit sa baguette magique, prononça un sortilège formellement interdit, et James et Lily tombèrent, morts... »

Sirius avait dit ça d'une voix retenue, limite de marbre. Mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Et il avait énormément de peine à refouler ses sentiments. Aucune larme ne perlait à ses yeux, parce qu'il avait trop pleuré dans sa vie. Depuis des années, plus rien ne l'avait fait versé des pleurs, même pas les annonces successives des attaques et autres morts.

Mais les enfants n'avaient pas son expérience, et beaucoup baissèrent la tête, s'empêchant de piquer une autre crise de larmes. Aglaé se tenait prête à agir, tout vigilante qu'elle était.

Mais les petits se mirent d'accord sur un calme unanime.

« Pourtant, Harry ne fut pas touché. Par la protection de sa mère, il survécut au sortilège du Mage Noir, n'ayant pour seule blessure qu'une cicatrice sur le front... une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Et le Mage Noir tomba. Harry, le Survivant, à l'âge d'un an, avait vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom »

C'était le comble pour les auditeurs, qui manifestèrent à nouveau leur émerveillement par une mine ouverte et souriante.

« Les Maraudeurs, ayant appris toute l'histoire, décidèrent d'enfermer le traître et de rester quelques temps en compagnie du fils de James et Lily. Ils découvrirent alors un monde où tout était beau. Tout brillait, peu de gens étaient du côté des Forces du Mal et la joie régnait de partout. Poudlard, alors dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, était un lieu paisible et gai. Rien ne venait troubler le calme des lieux et les élèves suivaient des cours de Métamorphose, Potions, Enchantements, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et j'en passe... »

Quelques filles rirent dans un coin. Elles devaient s'imaginer la vie là-bas... Cela leur paraissait sans doute incroyable. Comment pouvait-on enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fabuleux mais personne n'avait eu l'idée de replacer cette matière depuis que Poudlard avait été détruite.

« Les Maraudeurs passèrent du bon temps avec Harry et ses amis. Ils firent des farces de toute sorte. Ils échangèrent le sexe de tout Poudlard. Ainsi, les filles devinrent des garçons. Et les garçons, des filles. »

Les petits garçons prirent un visage choqué.

« Ehhhh ! dit même Stan d'un air dégoûté. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, une journée plus tard, ils étaient redevenus normaux, le rassura Sirius. »

Sirius se rappela avec un sourire le sentiment qu'il avait eu en se découvrant un tout autre corps, puis l'expérience qu'ils en avaient tous tiré. Pour un garçon de l'âge de Stan, c'était impensable d'apprécier une telle situation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait d'autre ? demanda une fille de huit ans. »

« Ils sont allés au Bal de Noël de Poudlard, très bien accompagnés. Ils avaient tous trouvé chaussure à leur pied, répondit Sirius en pensant le contraire. »

« Comme Cendrillon ? s'écria la plus petite du groupe. »

« Oui, comme Cendrillon, sourit Sirius. »

Les enfants avaient été gavés de contes moldus depuis que la résistance avait commencé. Cela contribuait également à leur donner l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, pour qu'ils contribuent plus tard à le construire. Toute une stratégie... une tactique comme une autre, en temps de guerre...

« Ils ont dansé toute la soirée et leur marraine les a transformé en rats ? reprit la petite. »

« Mais non, tu confonds, Prisca ! s'indigna son amie. »

Le sang de Sirius s'était glacé. L'allusion au rat lui faisait toujours le même effet. Des flashs lui revenaient. Des sons, des sensations : Deux jappements, un galop, une éclaboussure, un couinement, un silence absolu... un soulagement évident. Le déchirement d'une étoffe. La marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Puis une culpabilité dévorante, bien plus tard...

« Sirius ? »

L'interpellé tressauta et leva la tête. Aglaé le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Ils attendent la suite... »

Sirius sentit un nuage noir, comme celui qui annonçait l'arrivée des pleurs – mais qui ne viendraient pas – dans sa tête. Il articula difficilement :

« L'histoire est finie : les Maraudeurs rentrèrent à leur époque et tout redevint comme avant. »

Sur les visages des enfants pouvait se lire la déception flagrante. Ils protestèrent un peu, essayant leur fameuse menace tour à tour. Mais même les mines renfrognées ne firent pas changer Sirius d'avis. Il se leva brusquement de son tabouret en répétant « l'histoire est finie », heurta au passage l'une des seules bougies qui éclairaient la pièce, et alla s'isoler dans un endroit à part.

Il se laissa glisser contre un mur et fit retomber sa tête en arrière. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Toute sa vie son passé le poursuivrait. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, mais ne pouvait pas le changer. Et c'était la résignation qui avait pris place, éjectant au passage le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, et ancrant plus profondément sa culpabilité.

Rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier.

Et de toute façon, c'était de sa faute, il devait l'assumer.

« Sirius ? fit une voix douce. »

« Aglaé... que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu n'arrives pas à récupérer le flambeau après ma modeste représentation ? Les enfants me réclament ? »

Même son humour était devenu plus sombre et cynique que jamais. Il était d'ailleurs réputé pour ça dans le QG des résistants.

« Tu sais que tu leur fais peur ? fit Aglaé sans prendre en compte sa réponse. »

« C'est censé les décider à changer le monde, il faut bien leur faire peur. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils changeront quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Alors tu n'as plus d'espoir ? »

« J'ai du mal à en avoir, soupira-t-elle. »

« Tu préfères que le monde reste tel qu'il est ? Tu préfères entendre les cris déchirants des mères porteuses lorsque les Mangemorts les force à s'accoupler en public ? Tu préfères sortir et voir le massacre des jeunes combattants ? ceux que tu as vu grandir, ceux à qui tu as raconté des histoires... tu veux les voir souffrir de mille sortilèges pour finalement s'éteindre comme tous les autres ?  Ca ne te fait rien d'assister à l'égorgement du fils de Loning parce que son père est à la tête de la résistance ? Tu ne te sens pas au bord du gouffre lorsque chaque jour, la troupe perd plus de cinquante hommes, femmes et enfants ? Tu préfères rester là, sans rien faire, résignée, plutôt que te battre pour que ça change ? »

« Non mais... »

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Le fait même de parler de la situation actuelle le mettait hors de lui, lui donnait mal au crâne et renvoyait toutes sortes de souvenirs peu joyeux.

« On a le pouvoir de tout changer. Tous nos actes servent à quelque chose, ici. Tout ce que nous faisons ont le pouvoir de faire changer le monde. Chacun est utile. Chacun sert et chacun peut faire bouger les choses. Si tu savais ce que le destin est compliqué. Même toi, sous tes allures de conteuse inutile, tu peux faire changer l'avenir de plusieurs personnes. En y croyant.  Alors on doit mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. »

Sirius ne voulait pas la blesser. Il voulait juste la provoquer, attendant une réponse plus décidée que celle qu'il avait obtenue auparavant. Il voulait la pousser à espérer. Un monde sans espoir est un monde qui stagne.

Aglaé le fixa longuement, dans un silence pesant. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient l'incompréhension, la compassion et l'accablement. Manifestement, elle n'avait jamais pensé au rôle majeur de chaque individu.

« Lorsque je regarde les jeunes s'entraîner, j'en ai des frissons, commença-t-elle lentement. Voir des personnes si jeunes autant résignées à mourir pour la paix, autant décidées à tuer, autant... »

Elle soupira et inspira profondément pour poursuivre.

« Tous les jours, nos troupes diminuent. Tous les jours je dois consoler des parents, des soeurs, des amis... alors le malheur pour moi est quotidien. Rien que le fait de prétendre de pouvoir modifier quelque chose dans ce monde n'est que de l'orgueil. »

« Aglaé... rien ne peut être pire que ce que nous vivons ici. Ce monde dont je parle, il a existé. Et il peut encore exister si nous nous y mettons tous, dit Sirius. »

« Même les enfants ne croient pas à ton histoire, Sirius, répliqua Aglaé en secouant la tête.  Prendre des noms connus, en incluant le tien, ne rend pas cette aventure moins légendaire, plus réelle. Alors ne pense pas que tu vas réussir à me faire gober que tout ce que tu racontes n'est pas inventé. Tout le monde sait que tu as une imagination qui dépasse toutes les limites. C'est tout juste si tu ne donnes pas des rêves à tes auditeurs. Parce que ton histoire est un rêve, Sirius. Alors si tu y crois, c'est forcément que tu l'as vécu... mais pendant ton sommeil. »

« Crois-le si tu veux, Aglaé. Il n'en reste pas moins que nous devons y croire. Parce que sans espoir, on arrive à rien. »

Aglaé hocha la tête, plus que sceptique, et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Sirius soupira. Personne ne le croyait. Qui pourrait croire que le monde n'avait pas toujours été aussi apocalyptique en 2001 ?

Et Sirius en revenait toujours au même point. C'était de sa faute. Le monde reposait sur lui, parce qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, c'est lui qui avait été le Survivant. Mais personne ne le savait parce que dans cet univers, quiconque prenait soin de sa famille pour en faire des Survivants. Et personne ne regardait en dehors pour guetter leurs pairs. Hormis le Z, le groupe de résistance dont faisait partie Sirius. Il avait été baptisé ainsi parce que c'était le dernier recours. Et en tant que dernier recours, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de lettre suivante.

Sirius leva la tête et observa les murs qui l'entouraient. Tout n'était que pierre, froide et sans vie. Aucune décoration. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Aucune lumière exceptée une bougie. On ne doit pas se faire repérer. Aucune parole. On doit économiser ses forces. Aucune odeur. On doit rester discret.

Voilà le monde dans lequel vivait Sirius Black. Voilà le monde que Sirius Black avait créé et qu'il était obligé de supporter. Voilà le monde que Sirius Black tentait de toutes ses forces de changer

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, repoussant de force tous les souvenirs qui s'infiltraient dans son cerveau. 

Des bruits de pas sur le plancher se firent entendre. Sirius tressauta. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter Adcock, un type particulièrement désagréable et borné qui lui faisait constamment des reproches. Mais ce n'était absolument pas Adcock qui se tenait devant lui. 

« Finalement, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, Hadès. »

Hadès était l'enfant le plus âgé de la troupe de la nouvelle génération de résistants. Il était en pleine pré-adolescence, et commençait tout juste à se poser des questions. Rien ne servait de le projeter plus durement encore dans le monde des adultes.

« Si, je veux savoir, insista Hadès. »

Sirius songea que malgré son prénom, il ne s'apparentait pas du tout au monde des Enfers. Avec ses cheveux blonds et son regard noir il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus angélique. C'en était à la fois adorable et triste. Il était trop innocent, et tentait de s'échapper trop vite de son enfance.

« Je ne veux pas prendre la responsabilité de ton traumatisme, plaisanta Sirius avec un faible rire rauque. »

« Dis-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Sirius s'accorda un temps de réflexion supplémentaire. Cet enfant était trop déterminé pour son âge. Trop résigné, même. En fait, il était trop, dans tout...

« Très bien, soupira Sirius. A partir d'où tu veux que je commence ? »

« A partir de la fin de ton histoire. Ca ne s'est sûrement pas fini comme ça. »

« Tu es persuadé que c'est une histoire vraie, devina Sirius. »

« Bien sûr. Tu es... ailleurs quand tu la racontes... et puis... »

« Impliqué ? compléta Sirius plus pour lui que pour Hadès. C'est ça, je suis impliqué. Tout simplement parce que je fais partie de l'histoire. Je suis vraiment le Sirius de l'histoire. »

Hadès écarquilla ses yeux enfantins.

« Je le savais mais... »

« Tu ne voulais pas y croire ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je te dises que tout ce que je raconte n'est que fantaisies ? mm ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les mômes... »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea Hadès, mais il se calma très vite. Je veux juste savoir. Si c'est vrai, alors j'aurais plus d'espoir. Je veux vraiment que le monde soit différent. Ma maman me manque trop. »

Alexandra Pazot, une des membres les plus dynamiques de Z, avait été enlevé quelques mois auparavant par Malfoy pour en faire une mère porteuse - pour mettre au monde des bons petits mangemorts. Mais elle s'était battue, et était morte à la fin du combat, de la main du fils Malfoy. Draco. Quand Sirius pensait qu'il aurait pu finir autrement si seulement...

« Les Maraudeurs étaient véritablement composés de James et Lily, Remus et moi. Peter Pettigrow s'est véritablement révélé être le traître. Et nous avons véritablement passé un certain temps en 2000-2001, dit Sirius. »

« Comment c'est possible ? l'interrompit Hadès. »

« C'est possible parce que j'ai trouvé un moyen de revenir dans le passé sans pour autant tout oublier. J'avais fait des recherches en voyant que Harry, le fils de James, souffrait vraiment trop. Je voulais changer le futur. Je voulais tuer Pettigrow. Finalement, j'ai trouvé un philtre, le philtre d'acquisition. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. J'en ai parlé avec James, et il acquiesça. Rien ne pourrait être pire que ce que vivait déjà son fils. Et en tant que père, il souffrait autant que lui, et n'en pouvait plus. Lily a été plus difficile à convaincre. Et j'aurais du suivre son intuition. Sa conscience la stoppait, pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de penser convenablement. Comme nous tous. »

Hadès écarquilla les yeux. Il commençait à comprendre que tout ce qu'il connaissait avait été différent et que cela ne tenait qu'à un homme. Celui qu'il avait devant les yeux, et qui parlait d'une voix grave et très triste. Celui qui lui avait toujours raconté des histoires, depuis qu'il était né. Celui qu'il considérait presque comme un père.

« Mais elle a fini par accepter. Remus... Remus n'était pas du tout d'accord. »

Sirius stoppa brutalement son débit de paroles. Penser à Remus lui faisait plus mal que tout. Alors que c'était le seul qui n'avait pas souffert d'une mort prévue. Un stupide accident. Et qui laissait plus de rancune et de remords encore que le reste.

Un chien qui court. Une détonation. Un moldu avec un fusil à la main. Un ricanement. Un loup qui hurle à la mort. Puis plus rien à part les pleurs d'un homme, effondré sur le corps d'un autre.

« Là aussi, j'aurais du faire confiance à son instinct de loup-garou. Mais je n'avais pas encore assez d'estime pour lui. Nous en étions au début, nous apprenions tout juste à explorer les sentiments de l'autre, poursuivit-il, la voix tremblante. »

« Et après ? »

« Après quoi ? Après notre retour en 1976 ? »

Hadès acquiesça timidement.

« Eh bien... après... James avait décidé de rompre avec Lily. Dans son esprit embrouillé, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son fils, donc la meilleure solution était ne pas le faire naître. Mais au fur et à mesure, les deux, chacun de leur côté, ne vivaient même plus. L'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient plus rien. Alors à la fin de notre dernière année à Poudlard, ils se sont remis ensemble. Et après Poudlard, ils filèrent le parfait bonheur, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'ils avaient appris sur leur avenir. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir Harry, alors ils n'essayèrent pas d'avoir d'enfant, attendant probablement que la nature se manifeste. Au bout d'un moment, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter tout de même, en ne voyant rien venir. Ils consultèrent alors un MédicoMage, qui leur appris que Lily était stérile. Ça s'était enclenché à la suite de son enlèvement, quelques mois auparavant. »

«Lily avait été enlevée ? s étonna Hadès. On ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

« Malheureusement oui, par Lucius Malfoy. Et si tu n'en sais rien, c'est que c'est resté secret. A cette époque, tous les agissements des Forces du Mal débutaient et peu de gens savaient ce qui se passait réellement. Toujours est-il que Malfoy voulait faire de Lily une mère porteuse. »

"Encore une", pensa Sirius. Hadès était devenu très distant tout à coup. Cela lui rappelait trop sa mère, et Sirius ne pouvait que comprendre. Et compatir.

« Excuse-moi, Hadès. Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité. Veux-tu entendre la suite ? »

« Oui, murmura le garçon. »

« Très bien... Lily a été torturée par Lucius Malfoy, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se plier à ses exigences. Son fils, alors âgé de six mois, y assistait. Ça, c'est la méthode d'éducation des Mangemorts. »

Hadès déglutit péniblement sans quitter des yeux le visage fatigué de Sirius.

« Ca l'a rendu stérile ? chuchota-t-il, comme s'il avait peur que Malfoy les écoute. »

« D'après le MedicoMage, oui, répondit Sirius. »

« Alors Harry n'existe plus ? »

Hadès était stupéfait d'un tel changement. Il réalisait à peine que la vie ne tenait à rien. James et Lily étaient tellement persuadés que le Destin les guiderait qu'ils ne purent finalement avoir d'enfants.

« Non ,Harry n'existe pas. Dans notre réalité, il n'a jamais existé, corrigea Sirius péniblement. »

« Et... et après ? hésita Hadès, craintif. »

« Après ? Après... Remus fut tué, d'un bête accident. Et James et Lily, qui n'avaient pas eu recours au sortilège Fidelitas – n'ayant pas d'enfant, et surtout craignant une autre trahison- furent trouvés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres..., répondit Sirius avec découragement. »

« Ils craignaient une autre trahison ? répéta le garçon sans comprendre. »

« Oui, les temps commençaient à ressembler à ceux qu'on connaît en ce moment. Plus personne n'avait confiance ni en ses amis, ni en sa famille. Surtout ceux qui avaient déjà été trahis par le passé. Donc James et Lily eurent la précaution de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs deux fois. Même si cette fois, ils pouvaient avoir confiance. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'Il les a trouvé ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. C'était sa manière à lui d'éviter les larmes. Parce que ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus brûlants, à mesure que les questions affluaient. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre... s'il pouvait se confier, ne serait-ce qu'à un enfant... alors il le ferait.

_Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans une seule et même maison. Enfin... tous... les trois derniers. James Potter, Lily Evans et Sirius Black. Tous trois aux noms différents, James et Lily refusant de se marier, favorisant leur vie en concubinage. _

_C'était un soir. Cela faisait tout juste un an que Remus avait été tué par un chasseur moldu. Sirius ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et avait demandé asile chez ses amis._

_Le repas avait été très bref, et plutôt silencieux. Chaque mot était calculé d'avance par celui qui le prononçait. Tout était préparé pour ne lâcher aucune chose qui rendrait l'atmosphère encore plus gelée. Tout le monde jouait les hypocrites. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, et l'inconnu faisait peur._

_Remus était dans les esprits de tous. De la Pleine Lune en passant par la sagesse dont il faisait constamment preuve, tous ses caractères étaient représentés. Mais aucun mot n'y faisait référence._

_Ce n'était qu'une banale discussion formelle entre trois amis plongés dans les ténèbres de leurs souvenirs._

_Après le repas, ils s'installèrent près du feu. Il avait neigé toute la journée et, en plus de subir l'ambiance très froide, le fond de l'air glaçait les trois jeunes adultes._

_Sirius n'en pouvait plus de redessiner les contours du visage de Remus, se remémorer chaque détail. Il se concentrait pour retrouver sa voix, ses attitudes, sa façon de marcher, de s'habiller, de dormir, de manger, de parler... tout ce qui était propre à Remus Lupin en somme._

_Mais tous ses souvenirs lui faisaient si mal, lui rappelaient tellement que tout était de sa faute, que c'était lui qui avait insisté pour sortir de l'abri magique, qu'il était en pleurs._

_Il revoyait son encerclement, sentait à nouveau le corps froid sous le sien, s'observait effleurer tendrement ses cheveux, seule partie de lui qui avait gardé toute sa vie._

_Et plus que tout, son regard. Son regard crème, doux, puissant, qui faisait fondre Sirius. Son regard déconcerté, coupable, déçu qui avait fait stoppé le coeur de Sirius. Son regard éteint, froid, transparent._

_Avant sa mort. Pendant sa mort. Après sa mort._

_Tout plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était, il ne se rendit même pas compte que James s'était levé et observait précautionneusement l'extérieur. Ce fut les cris de Lily qui l'alertèrent._

_Il se leva alors en sursaut et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Lily, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, pointait la fenêtre tandis que James se précipitait pour barrer l'entrée par un sort._

_Sirius réagit au quart de tour. Il vint prêter main forte à James, qui lui demanda rapidement de faire le tour de la maison pour tout enfermer._

_Il hésita une seconde, puis,  sans un mot, il se précipita hors de la pièce. Il parcourut la cuisine, les chambres une à une, renforçant les charmes à chaque fois, lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement._

_Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il courut en direction du salon. A peine approchait-il que James le hélait :_

_« Sirius ! Prends Lily et va-t-en ! Prends mon balai ! Va-t-en ! Prends soin d'elle ! »_

_Lily, paniquée, tremblait de tous ses membres en fixant quelque chose devant elle. Sirius ouvrit la porte à la volée et analysa la situation : James était face à Voldemort, qui ricanait dans un ton aiguë et crispant. James savait qu'il allait mourir, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Sa vie allait s'arrêter mais rien ne l'empêcherait de protéger Lily._

_Sirius échangea un regard effrayé avec James. Les deux meilleurs amis allaient se séparer pour la première et dernière fois. Sirius savait que James avait une chance infime de s'en sortir. Voldemort le voulait parce qu'il avait refusé de rentrer dans ses rangs. Sirius prolongea son contact visuel, refusant de le laisser partir ainsi. Mais son ami ne se souciait absolument pas de ses derniers adieux. Il désirait simplement les protéger. Et il retourna sa tête du coté de son adversaire_

_« James... se lamenta Lily à côté. »_

_Sirius attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et la serra contre lui._

_« Pars, murmura James sans quitter Voldemort des yeux. Pars maintenant. »_

_Sirius ne se fit pas dire deux fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à se lasser et avait brandit sa baguette dans leur direction_

_« James, je t'aime, sanglota Lily. »_

_Sirius tira violemment Lily en arrière et se mit à courir en direction de l'escalier, sans lâcher son amie. Mais le couloir qui y menait était tout droit, et Voldemort les visait encore._

Sirius dépassa une porte ouverte mais fut stoppé brutalement. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il s'aperçut qu'une manche de la robe de Lily s'était accrochée dans la poignée. Lily observa Sirius, complètement affolée et les yeux rougis. Sirius décala légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Voldemort, un horrible rictus sur ses lèvres, prononçait une incantation.

_Aussitôt, le corps de Lily fut pris de spasmes et elle hurla de douleur. Sirius la prit dans ses bras, impuissant mais tentant de lui assurer au moins un soutien moral._

_Au loin, il entendit James ordonner au Mage de s'arrêter. Sirius en profita pour déchirer la manche de Lily pour la décrocher de la poignée. Puis, il l'emmena en haut, en allant le plus vite possible._

_Ils parvinrent finalement dans la chambre du couple. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, et semblait souffrir de partout, même si le Doloris avait enfin cessé._

_« Lily, ressaisis-toi, nous devons partir d'ici ! »_

_« James va mourir... James va mourir... »_

_« Dis moi où est-ce que James met son balai ! »_

_Mais Lily continuait à répéter la même chose, au bord de l'hystérie. Sirius décida de chercher par lui-même et il ouvrit tous les tiroirs, armoires et autres malles. Mais il devait omettre de fouiller quelques endroits et Lily cramponnée à lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment._

_Sirius sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas sous lui. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps, il fallait réellement trouver ce fichu balai !_

_Il changea de stratégie, lâcha Lily et brisa tous les meubles d'un coup de baguette._

_Alors que les pas s'étaient fondus sur la moquette du palier du premier étage, Sirius dénicha enfin le Nimbus 500 de James sous les débris du lit conjugal. Il l'attrapa, prit Lily par la main, ouvrit la fenêtre, installa Lily à l'arrière et s'assit devant elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait d'un sort._

_Sans prendre la peine de vérifier qui se trouvait derrière eux, Sirius entama un piqué et traça sa route loin de la maison. Une minute plus tard, il fit demi tour prudemment et fit face au domaine._

_Au dessus du toit, dans les airs, trônait majestueusement une immense tête de mort verte scintillante, un serpent sortant de sa bouche. La Marque des_ _Ténèbres, dans toute sa symbolique, frappa les deux amis. C'était la preuve d'un nouveau crime. D'un nouveau déchirement. D'une nouvelle vie._

Hadès restait estomaqué. Sirius avait parlé d'une voix tellement métallique, saccadée, qu'il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. de cette façon, les événements n'en paraissaient que plus atroces et lors de son récit, le petit garçon avait frissonné plus d'une fois.

Il hésitait maintenant à connaître la suite de l'histoire, sachant que Lily n'avait pas non plus survécu. Il regrettait même d'avoir demandé la vérité. Il savait que Sirius souffrait énormément de tout lui raconter : la preuve, son regard était totalement fixe, mais son corps tremblait et ses poings se serraient convulsivement. Hadès ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et pour tout dire, cela lui faisait vraiment très peur.

Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas une crise, et s'il ne devait pas appeler à l'aide, mais Sirius se calma peu à peu.

« Tu te demandes sûrement ce qu'est devenue Lily, murmura l'homme. »

Hadès n'osa pas répondre, mais il fixait tellement son aîné, qui dut se sentir obligé de continuer.

« Lily est venue habiter avec moi, puisqu'il n'y avait plus que nous deux. On voulait se consoler mutuellement. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Au bout d'un an, elle était tombée dans une dépression profonde. Elle refusait tout contact, restait murée dans son silence et ne faisait que ruminer des pensées nuit et jour. Elle avait perdu toute raison de vivre. Je n'étais pas une raison suffisante. Alors elle s'est laissée dépérir. Elle a cessé du jour au lendemain de se nourrir, et même de dormir. Elle avait une mine épouvantable. Des cernes qui rivalisaient avec celles de Remus... un visage si pâle qu'il en était presque transparent. Et la peau sur les os. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un frappé par la famine ou à un vampire, au choix... »

« Elle... elle est morte comme ça ? bégaya Hadès. »

« Elle dormait très rarement. A force de lutter contre le sommeil, elle avait fini par devenir insomniaque. Mais parfois, elle ne pouvait pas résister et s'endormait quelques minutes... »

_« Il va falloir racheter du jambon, dit Sirius en fermant le frigo. »_

_Ils s'étaient installés dans le monde moldu, espérant que les mangemorts n'iraient pas les chercher là. Alors ils avaient été obligés de s'adapter, avec beaucoup de mal pour Sirius._

_« Très bien, je note, dit Lily de sa voix toujours très basse. »_

_« Et... il nous manque aussi du jus de citrouille... pardon, d'orange. »_

_Sirius sentit une vague de tristesse s'immerger en lui. Un mot, un seul mot, pouvait lui rappeler des centaines de souvenirs. Il se reprit, jeta un coup d'oeil vers Lily qui le fixait d'un air étrange._

_« Tu devrais vraiment revoir ton humour, Sirius, dit-elle d'un ton dénué d'émotion. »_

_Puis, sa tête tomba sur la table. Sirius haussa un sourcil. Cela lui arrivait plus fréquemment ces temps-ci, il espérait qu'elle reprenait pied._

_Il continua sa liste de courses en silence. Dix minutes plus tard, il se retourna vers Lily, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il décida alors de la laisser dormir et se retira un moment dans sa chambre pour lire un roman _ la lecture était devenue une occupation primaire pour s'évader._

_Deux heures plus tard, il se décida à fermer son livre, et il revint à la cuisine. Où Lily n'avait toujours pas bougé._

_Il commença à s'inquiéter, et la poussa un peu. Pas de réponse. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua plus énergiquement. Mais son corps ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon. Sirius la souleva alors, et il fut surpris de sa légèreté. Malgré le poids qui s'accentue lorsque tous les membres sont détendus, Lily devait peser la moitié d'une jeune femme déjà fine._

_Il fut également choqué par sa peau. Il n'avait jamais vu plus blanche. C'est alors qu'il réalisa._

_Pour confirmer sa subite pensée, il ouvrit les paupières de son amie... où il ne rencontra que des globes blancs, à faire repousser un homme endurci._

_Lily Evans était morte dans ses rares moments de sommeil._

Sirius arrêta de parler. Il avait la bouche sèche, la gorge serrée, et le nuage noir au dessus de la tête. Tout pour mettre à l'aise.

Mais Hadès avait encore des questions, et Sirius savait qu'il devrait finir ses explications pour être tout à fait soulagé. Malgré ce qu'il avait prétendu étant jeune, se confier l'aidait beaucoup - mais il devait le faire entièrement.

« Mais, Sirius, je ne comprends pas..., hésita le petit garçon. Pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça ? En tuant Peter, le futur allait sûrement être changé. Vous n'aviez pas pensé à ce qui allait se passer ? »

« De deux choses l'une. Premièrement, la modification d'actes _mineurs_ a eu plus de conséquences qu'on ne l'imaginait _ et je ne parle pas du meurtre de Peter. Par exemple, j'ai totalement oublié de m'occuper de mes autres amis. Ainsi, Arthur Weasley s'est fait tuer en allant sauver son frère. J'étais censé l'en dissuader. Arthur devait avoir des enfants, énormément d'enfants, dont Ginny et Ron, la petite amie et le meilleur ami d'Harry. Finalement, il n'y aura eu que Bill et Charlie, qui ont grandi sans père. Deuxièmement, des Mangemorts dans l'autre Monde nous avaient fait boire de la potion de confusion. Et avec le recul, je me suis vite aperçu que notre immaturité _ qui était par ailleurs flagrante et parfois revendiquée _ combinée à cette potion avait entraîné l'apparition d'une période plus sombre encore que tout ce que nous avions connu. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait tout prévu _ et espéré. Il avait compris qu'il perdait très souvent face à Harry, et avait préparé un plan de secours beaucoup plus creusé et très risqué. »

Il s'aperçut alors qu'Hadès le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Sirius avait oublié qu'il n'avait que neuf ans.

« Pour simplifier, nous ne pensions pas normalement. On était troublé pas une puissance magique. Et nous n'arrivions pas à penser aux risques. Diablement ingénieux. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ce qu'il est actuellement. »

« Il est quoi, en fait ? demanda curieusement Hadès. »

« Personne ne t'a jamais expliqué ? s'étonna Sirius. »

Hadès répondit par la négative, ce qui surpris au plus haut point son aîné. Il vivait dans un monde où tout était régi par le Mage Noir et personne ne lui disait pourquoi...

Sirius pensa un instant à son nom. Rien que le fait de songer à le prononcer lui faisait hérisser les poils. Ce type-là avait tellement détruit sa vie - bien plus que dans son autre vie – qu'il avait forgé une haine et un effroi terrible envers lui. Et pourtant, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Si ce n'est l'espoir.

« Je vais schématiser le tout. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a hérité de la place de Dumbledore après sa mort - naturelle cette fois. Il n'est pas directeur de Poudlard puisque l'école a été détruite, mais il a son statut dans la communauté magique. Il est l'influence même. Le Ministère est toujours mené par Fudge, mais cet imbécile est totalement voué au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour conserver sa vie. Donc le Mage Noir dirige tout. De l'interdiction des enfants de moldus à pénétrer dans des lieux sorciers aux massacres de Moldus - et résistants - tout passe par lui. »

Hadès hocha lentement la tête.

« Sirius ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois qu'on va connaître autre chose que ce monde ? »

« Je m'y emploie, Hadès. Il faut garder l'espoir. Mais je ne peux rien te garantir. »

Hadès acquiesça, lui promit de ne rien répéter, et sortit silencieusement de la pièce sombre, songeur.

Sirius pensa un instant à ses dernières paroles. Qui sait ? Peut-être que le futur apporterait une meilleure vie ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, et tout à gagner. Il comptait bien prouver que, finalement, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve...

Il le devait. Pour ses amis. Et il le ferait.

**_Fin du chapitre... et de la fiction !_**

Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'ici, je vous adore ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et m'ont permis de lire environ 450 commentaires aussi gentils qu'encourageants. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, que ça ne vous aura pas trop déçu. J'espère aussi que la fin vous aura plu et que je ne vous ai pas trop fait souffrir ^_^. Si vous avez encore des questions sans réponse, n'hésitez pas !

Merci à tous !

Petits mots particuliers :

**Tiffany** : merci !

**Philippe Gryffondor** : merci beaucoup ! Tu étais perdu au début ? oula, je crois que j'ai perdu beaucoup de monde. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as troublé ? Pour tes questions, j'y ai répondu dans ce chapitre ^_^. Merci encore !

**Kaorou** : je sais, ça me rend un peu triste aussi. Merci !

**Fleur** : superbe ? oula, merci beaucoup #^_^#. En effet, le futur en a été affecté... dis, ça fait vraiment longtemps que tu me review, merci énormément de suivre depuis le début ! 

**Charlie** : évidement je suis sadique ! c'est prouvé ^_^ ! D'ailleurs, avec ce chapitre, ça en prend toute la dimension non ? « Ne pas donner tous les élèments pour pouvoir bien montrer a quels point ils se comportent lâchement, ça c'est sadique. ;o) » loll oui, c'est exactement ça !

T'as insulté James ? ^______^ noooon ? lol j'imagine très bien ! la fin bonheur, bonheur ? ehh oui, mais comme t'as remarqué (arrrg si tu lis la review avant le chapitre, ça va donner des coups de poêles je sens !) c'est trompeur ^^. Merci de la review !

**Cha' **: kikoo toi ! ^_^ toujours aussi bonne à écrire des fics ? ouch c'est gentil ça ! la mort de Peter expéditive ? arg oui, c'était le risque... mais je voulais pas m'étendre dessus, c'était les conséquences qui m'intéressaient ^^. Non, le futur ne sera pas le même (c'est le but de la fic ^^). Oui, on est en 2001 vu qu'au départ on est en 2000 et qu'ils ont passé le millénaire (CF chapitre 29 je crois). James et Lily vivants ? aach lis le chapitre si c'est pas déjà fait lol. J'ai remis le couple phare en place ? ê_e c'est pas le couple phare pour moi lol ! mais ct essentiel de les remettre en place, c'est eux qui influent le chapitre 37 ^_^.

Je sais que t une pro H/G ^____^ mais là, on les voit plus é_è. Un truc à la Roméo&Juliette ?? aaaaah non, bien trop cucul pour moi ! Ok, c'est un drame, mais c'est pas un drame passionnel non plus (quoique... oui, mais passionnel familial alors ^^). Merci !! je suis vraiment ^o^ ? lol c'est gentil ^^.

**Elava** : ouch désolée pour la dernière réponse, j'étais assez révoltée de voir quelqu'un qui réorientait ma fic. Ou essayait en tout cas. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle est faite pour être drama. C'est un défi imposé par moi à moi alors je ne pouvais pas changer maintenant les évènements. En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews.

**Ccilia** : coucou ! merci ! ça s'arrange pour Lily et James ? hinhin... !

**Sirius Black** : merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment touchée ! heureuse de t'avoir fait provoquer des émotions ^^.

**Rowena4** : tuer Peter ? ouais, je sais, c'était une bonne idée p. Ne compte pas sur la fin joyeuse tout de même... merci pour la review

**Lune d'argent** : j'espère que le dénouement de l'histoire t'a plu ! je vais en effet faire d'autres fics par la suite ^_^. Excellent ? c'est vraiment gentil, mais je crois que c'est trop #^_^#. Et il n'y a pas de quoi complexer, vu la réputation que tu as aussi ^^. Je donne du plaisir à mes lecteurs ? whoo merci !

**Seviiiie p** : oui, je vois que tu es un peu partout ^_^ ! Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, reçu le mail ou pas reçu ? Internet quand tu peux, je sais bien oui *soupir*

Magnanimité ? Oui, je trouve aussi ^_^. Ça ne dura pas, ne te fais pas d'illusion.

Tiens, pourquoi tu parles d'inclinaison ? ê_e depuis quand on parle d'inclinaison nous deux ? *perplexe* m'enfin, c'est pas grave... 

Et oui, toi un sage ! Et au même niveau qu'Alo et Melly-Melu, je te le garantis ! Ne fais pas ton modeste, allez p, tu sais bien que tu as autant de qualités que ça ! Quant à ton moral à zéro, on en a pas parlé même si j'ai ENFIN téléchargé ICQ (puisque ton PC fait la grève... *soupir*).

Snape, pas me trahir ? *s'étrangle* humpf c ça. J'imagine que tu tiens le même genre de discours à Fanou, hein ? tssssss :[ è_é. Reprendre sa place ? mouais, il rêve celui-là. Même si j'ai un « illustre et voluptueux corps de charme et de rêve » pff. L'essaie tant bien que mal de se rattraper aux branches, lui. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

Hors de question que j'accepte d' « offrir à tes misérables reins la satisfaction d'une de mes ruades que je me délectais à lui imposer jadis » faut pas exagérer, eh !

Ton intérim te convient Sev ? Ouais, mais moi d'un coup, je me fais serrer par Melly-Melu, et hop, plus de fictions, plus de reviews pour Sev... du méchoui d'auteur, oui par contre... é_è !

« Dégâge, immondice purulente ! Rien à fout' de ta tronche de cadavre ! » Ouaich ! Pis d'abord ! Na !

Laver tes cheveux ? Arrrg... mettre du fond de teint mat ? re-aaaarg (même si assez ê_e). ouch, j'ai du mal à résister d'un coup *jette un coup d'œil un peu partout, attendant de l'aide*

Aaaah *soupir de soulagement en voyant le SBONK de Sev*

Merci ^__^ mon Sauveuuuuur p (© Alo). Ouais, il persiste le Snapichou é_è. Et ses arguments sont très forts... il me faut encore un temps de réflexion (bah ouais, j'ai quand même déjà Harry, Ary, Remus et parfois Spike à ma disposition !).

Roooh t'en profite pas un peu toi ? Tsss voler un tonneau d'hydromel et une bouteille de xérès... j'espère que tu vas m'en faire profiter au moins (si possible pas à 4h de l'après midi !).

Bien voyons maintenant la review ^^ :

« Belle catharsis que de faire crever Peter. » n'est-ce pas ? ^_^

Non, en effet, je n'ai été influencée par personne, encore moins par ta grand-mère et ton morpion ^^. J'ai pris la décision il y a sept mois en fait ^___^.

« Une originalité débordante, surtout que cela se fait à l'époque des Marauderus et se trouve êter encore plus dangereeux que prévu. » Tu as tout compris ^_^. Merci pour le compliment en passant !

« Tout le monde va s'attendre à un chapitre qui traitera d'un monde où Harry n'a pas eu affaire à sa traîtrise. et c'est ça qui m'impatientationne parce que te connaissant, on peut s'attendre au chaos le plus complet comme à l'eau-de-rose la plus enchanteresse. » Aaaaah tu m'as cernée ! J'aime beaucoup ces deux phrases, tu vois. Parce que ça résume bien l'effet que j'ai essayé de donner. A fortiori, il est réussi ^_^ *fière*.

« L'idée même que les Maraudeurs vivent dans leur temps avec les pensées qu'ils ont pu laisser dans leur futur est très finement détaillé et tout à fait impressionnant dans sa conception. En clair, c'est ingénieux, et surtout c'est super bien écrit et super bien passé dans l'histoire. »

Aaah merci beaucoup mon cher Sev ! Je ne savais pas que ça rendait aussi bien ! SMACK *discret au cas où Melu passerait par là*

Le problème entre James et Lily... ça soulève et ça fait mal ? whoo tant que ça ? é_è je suis super contente mais je tombe des nues. Et en effet ça vient du cœur, mais pas de l'expérience ^^.

« En tout cas, vu l'émotion qui est dedans et vu le moindre geste, la moindre pensée. c'est bien ce que j'ai cru percevoir. » A croire que je m'adapte également. En tout cas, si tu n'y es pas resté insensible, je suis à nouveau très fière ^_^. Et j'accepte avec l'ego d'un Lockhart le 'BRAVO' ^_^.

Pour le PC : ouais, je compatis encore et toujours mon pov' é_è.

Pour Fany : ^_^ finalement je l'ai eu, oui, ma review ! Et je sais que tu attends la tienne pour pk moi, mais elle va venir (elles vont venir même ! une pour chaque chapitre ^^)

Et ouiii la tentation du chat, surtout que maintenant on est en contact direct, est trèès forte ! Et comme je dois pas bacler ce chapitre, je ne résiste pas, et abandonne ledit chapitre é_è. Et c'est sûr, que la tentation est rompue quand le frangin débarque è_é.

Alors comme ça tu te concentres sur le but de l'auteur ? ^_^ ça me ressemble beaucoup ça ! en tout cas, contente de voir que tu as compris !

A bientôt pour un nouveau rodéo ^_^ (puisque c'est quand je veux... p).

Et merci pour le 'chapeau l'artiste', ça m'a arraché un beau sourire ! :D comme ça en gros... ^^

Merci pour tout ça ! ^__^ bizz Sev !

**Ernia** : merci beaucoup ! ^_^ et tes questions sont dans ce chapitre !

**Ma chtite Siria Polym'** : oui, c'est la 1e review sur ff.net c vrai ^_^. Merciiiiii ma chtite ! ouaich, on va s'enrichir avec le marché des Kleenex ® ! ^___^ me remercier pour les moments avec moi ? ouch c'est gentil, mais je pourrais te renvoyer le compliment. Tu es autant une fille géniale que moi p ( © Alo) ! et Vive Polym-qui-est-plus-vraiment-Polym ^^. Buzzzzzzz :p ! et merci encore !!

**Lilou** : il tue sa race ? lol merci ^_^ . pour toutes tes questions, j'explique dans le chapitre ^_^.

**Doudou** : coucou toi ! ^_^. T'as été perdue dans le chapitre ? ê_e vrai ? bon voyons, tout ça... je crois que tu as tout compris ^_^. Bisous et merci !

**MissCaro** : merci simplement !

**Ma Lilie** : coucou toi ! ^__________________________^ (wow, ça fait un méga édenté chez moi).

Ça va pas être actualisé du tout, cette réponse, vu qu'en 1mois et demi, on s'est vu pas mal de fois lol.

T'as été vilaine sur ce coup-là, tu dis ? ah vi, tu m'as laissé une review plusieurs jours après. Mais tu vois, vu le temps que j'ai pris pour publier ^^...

« Yahooo le rat est mort, le rat est mort, le rat est mort, le rat est...» ouais, tout le monde a réagit comme ça lol. Et pour les répercutions, tout le monde craignait aussi hinhin *rire sadique*. Je pouvais pas passer à côté de ça quand même ^___^. Moi ? sans-bouc ? je prends ça pour un compliment :-p

pour la cam, ça serait plus facile maintenant ^^. Mais c'était marrant avec les mômans ! tiens, tu parles de billet de train, ça me fait bizarre é_è.

Pour le chapitre 35, contente de t'avoir presque fait pleurer :p

Pour corps de femme, bah on en a déjà parlé... et pourvu, ça sera avant mon anniv ou après ? (t'as vu comment je code ? ^__^).

Et VIVIVI j'ai des examens à la fin de l'année T_T et mes vacances d'Avril ont été bousculées par une bouseuse, vi ^______^. Boo, on sait pas s'il te viendra en aide, vu qu'il nous fait la tête en ce moment é_è. Enfin, on va se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces (imagine un peu le jeu de mot avec le symbole... *grimace***** euuuurk) et t'y arriveras bien !

Et vi, j'ai atteint les 450 reviews, mais à cause du frangin è_é. Et ça m'étonnerait que je fasse 25 reviews en un chapitre ! surtout que j'ai perdu pas mal de lecteurs en faisant attendre tlm.

Ouais, ouais, Alo a fait sa difficile devant le sans-bouc, c'est incompréhensible !

Pour le cadeau de ta môman, j'imagine que tu préfères le dernier en date lol. Et finalement, ct quoi exactement le produit dérivé ? « apprends à faire de la magie avec Hermione » ? arg, l'horreur é_è !

Pour le piano, c'est réglé ! ^___^

Gwooooooos bizz ma Lilie ! et oublie pas de regarder en haut, tête de nouille ! ze t'adoweuuuh !

Oh, si vous lisez les reviews, sachez que les deux dernières (qui n'en est qu'une seule) sont issues de mon frère, donc n'en prenez pas compte, il n'a rien lu.

Et merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu ! si vous avez des questions... 

Babye ! à la prochaine !

Crys


	38. Réponses aux lecteurs

**Bonjour tout le monde !** ^_^

Je me suis décidée à vous écrire, parce que je reçois des reviews, ces temps-ci. Et aussi parce que j'ai le temps de le faire ^^.

Je voulais surtout vous remercier sincèrement pour l'attention que vous avez porté à ma fic, du début à la fin puisque vous êtes arrivés ici.

Beaucoup de gens m'ont reproché cette fin, mais comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, cette fiction a été écrite en grande partie dans le but de faire cette fin. C'est vrai, quoi, marre des happy end ! Bon, je vous l'avoue, ce n'est pas la seule raison. L'autre raison, je ne la citerai pas.

D'autres personnes m'ont fait des éloges de la fin, symbole même de pourquoi ils ont aimé la fic. Ça, ça me touche beaucoup.

Enfin, d'autres ont tout aimé : le début ( ?? mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ??), le milieu (mouais, bon...) et la fin (*fière*). Dans la continuité, en somme. Je ne peux pas dire si ma fic est bonne ou non, après tout, j'en suis l'auteur O_o ! Je ne peux pas avoir d'avis objectif, forcément, c'est donc normal que mes commentaires entre parenthèses ci-dessus ne soient pas valables pour tout le monde.

Bref, **merci** encore à tous, même à ceux qui n'ont pas reviewé (si, si, je vous assure !), mais surtout à ceux qui ont eu le courage de s'accrocher, par ennui, par détermination, ou même par amitié... 

Autre chose : n'attendez pas de suite. Je suis ferme sur ce point. Cette fic n'a pas pour but d'être continuée, elle s'arrête définitivement au point final du 37e chapitre.

**A propos de mes autres écrits** : j'ai dans l'idée depuis début 2003 de faire une autre fic, que j'avais même commencé. Maintenant que j'ai lu le tome V, je vais pouvoir l'attaquer, mais dès que j'aurais le temps, surtout. A votre avis, faut-il que je la publie sur ff.net en indiquant qu'il y a des spoilers, ou j'attends décembre ? (si vous y répondez, par mail, ça m'arrangerait ^^).

J'ai également un autre projet, dont j'ai très peu parlé, mais qui va être aussi changé... et je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais pouvoir m'y mettre.

Enfin, en attendant, j'écris parfois des petites nouvelles, que je n'ai pas publié sur Fictionpress.net, mais que je mettrais sûrement un jour.

Oh, et (oui, je sais, les notes sont longues), aux gens que je connais (vivi, même toi, Cyril !), allez voir ma **bio**' ^_^. Je me suis décidée à la changer.

Place maintenant aux réponses aux reviews :

Tiffany : « Alor la j'mimaginais pas du tout ca .J'suis encore tout émue !Oulala ca fait un choc c'est fini ca fait tout bizarre.Alors pour nous avoir surspris tu la fait es pas qu'un peut c'est comment dire j'trouve pas les mots c'est calir que c'est pas l'eau de rose mais bon .J'trouve que ta fait un très bon travail »

à merci beaucoup, c'est le genre de review qui me fait extrêmement plaisir. Une fin surprenante, une fin qui émeut, une fin pas-cucul... tout à fait comme j'essayais de faire ! merci encore ^^

Fleur : « NON! COMMENT PEUX TU FINIR COMME CA?! C'est HORRIBLE, CRUEL! **prend une respiration pour se calmer**  
J'ai presque pleuré devant l'ordi! J'aime bien les drama mais je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en lis une aussi... triste, cruelle... Surtout le fait de penser que mon petit Harry n'a jamais existé... *snif*  
Autrement c'était très bien écrit, mais trop triste! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta fic!!   
(tu veux pas faire une suite avec un Harry qui revient?lol J'arrive pas à me mettre dans la tête que Harry n'est plus...)  
Tu es vraiment doué et continue d'écrire! »

à oui, c'est horrible et cruel, je dis pas le contraire. En fait, j'en suis particulièrement fière ^^. T'as presque pleuré ? *chouette chouette chouette* il existe d'autres fics aussi drama que la mienne, t'en fais pas pour ça ^^. Voui, Harry n'a pas existé. C'était donc vrai quand je disais que je n'allais pas le faire mourir, et puis, comme ça, il n'a pas souffert. C'était l'idée très confuse de James au tout début... . Sinon, merci pour les compliments, mais non je ne ferais pas de suite.

**Diam** : « bonjour bonjour... ... *ton morne*  
  
si tu voulais nous sapper le moral, en tout cas, chez moi, c'est réussi... (en plus, j'écoutais la marche funèbre en lisant, je te dis pas l'ambiance...)  
  
*reprend du poil de la bête*  
  
alors bravo pour cette fiction ! Je review pas beaucoup mais je l'ai suivi et j'ai bien aimé !  
  
Alors bravo et merci! »

à j'ai vraiment apprécié ta review, c'est exactement la réaction que j'attendais ! merci beaucoup ! ^_^

**Majandrasly** : « et ben...je sais pas trop quoi dire...ta fic est super, mais la fin est...voila quoi! je suis au bord des larmes (je sais que je suis emotive mais quand meme..)! ca fait bizzard de voir une fanfic qu'on suit depuis un moment se finir mal...  
enfin...bravo!c'etait genial! j'espere que tu feras d'autres fics!! »

à merci beaucoup à toi aussi. Je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à te mettre au bord des larmes, même si tu es émotive p

**|ss|s** : « je suis triste que sa soit finit mais la fin et trop triste tu peut pos laisser sa comme sa je trouve sa trop triste sa peut pos se terminer sans joie sais pos le fun comme fin t2k jespere que tu va faire une autre fin (comme quest qui se serais passer si il n'aurais pas garder la memoire )sais juste une sucgestion parce que je trouve sa tres triste mais tafic EST BONNE tre tres bonne bye bye   
|ss|s »

à ah, nan, désolée, je ne changerai rien du tout (cf note de début). Mais merci quand même.

**Lily la tigresse** : « mazette le dernier chapitre alors là je suis contente parce que je l'attendais depuis longtmps je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai adoré la suivre en même temps que les autres et elle est géniale parce qu'elle est différente des autres.  
Lily la tigresse »

à tu l'attendais depuis longtemps ? chouette *contente*. Différente des autres ? merci beaucoup, ça me touche ^_^.

**Clem** : « Je ne m'attendais absolument pas a une fin pareille ! d'un cote, c'est tres sombre, mais d'un autre, c'est magnifique. Tu as fait quelque chose d'horriblement poignant; vraiment, chapeau pour ce chapitre et toutes mes felicitations pour cette fic ! »

à wow, merci énormément, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'aime beaucoup le genre de fics très sombre, poignant... alors avoir réussi à en écrire une... wow ^^

**Miya Black** : « C'est très triste comme finit ta fic, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé la lire. Tu écris très bien! Vas-tu commencer une nouvelle fic? Si c'est le cas, tu peux déjà me conter dans le lectrices!  
P.S. Vive Mylène Farmer! »

à merci ^____^ ! oui, je vais sûrement commencer une nouvelle fic, dès que je peux. Et bien sûr, vive Mylène Farmer p !

**Saaamchou !** : ah ben là, je vais pas copier ta review, elle est trop longue :p *grande flemmarde*

Ça va, ma Sammychou chérie ? ^-^ eh, disoulée, mais j'ai bien fait de te presser à l'écrire, cette review, t'en as mis un temps *tire la langue*

naaan ? c'est pas vrai ? *mdr* eh ben *flattée quand même* tu as repoussé le boulot (wow, chui impressionnée, ça doit pas t'arriver souvent p), et ta soeurette (laquelle ?) pour lire mon modeste chapitre ? ^^. Imprévisible ? ouais, c'est fait pour :p

ouiiiiii ! une riviou juxtalinéaire ! *contenteuh*** **La modestie incarnée ? *hahahahahahahaha* tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? *pfff* ça mérite une punition, ça... être sur mon trône pendant toute une journée, peut-être ? *démoniaque*

t'as aimé la façon dont je présente les choses ? ooooh *toute contente* !

« - les pôv 'enfants... ils ont bien droit à leurs période d'insouciance non ? é_è rhô ce Voldie là... è__é » à ^____________________________^

comment ça TON Sirius ? je croyais que c'était Mumus, ton tien ê_e... oups, désolée, j'ai fait une gaffe ? #^^#

« j'avais jamais pensé que la mort de Peter ferait, non me ferait un aussi grand vide » ah bon ? moi j'étais plutôt contente de m'en débarrasser ^^

« - Sirius... il me fait de la peine tu sais ! é__è Sirius... *part l'embrasser* *Remus arrive* euh... . » *mdr* je le savais ! *pfff* j'aurais mieux fait de garder Mumus, vu comment tu le traites... *sent le regard de son chéri* maisnonmaispasdutoutj'airienditmoijetepréfèrelargementt'inquiètepas ! *à bout de souffle*

OUAIS ! La reine du Sadisme à refait surface ! *d'abord*

Mici pour le compliment pour le Z *s'incline*

Je t'ai fait adoré Hadès en une moitié de chapitre ? wow ^^ chui douée, quand même p

La mort de Mumus, je te l'ai dit, je l'ai choisie la moins violente et la plus idiote possible, seul qui ne soit pas victime de la cruauté des sorciers, mais de celle des moldus. Et pis, il a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : il est mort le premier, et heureux, c'est mieux que Lily ou Sirius, nan ?

Le coup des mères porteuses, j'en suis assez contente, parce que c'est quelque chose que je trouve particulièrement horrible, et je n'y avais pas pensé au début... mais le fait que Draco ne devienne pas zenti, je l'avais prévu : il ne pouvait pas en être autrement en grandissant dans le monde des Mangemorts.

« - oh après c'est trop triste.. ; Remus qui meurt d'un accident bête, James tué par Voldemort, Lily de dépression et de tt façon ne dormait même plus ;de plus ils ont pas eu le temps d'enfanter Harry ; les jums, Ron, Percy, Ginny... même pas nés ; Arthur mort ; Bill et Charlie qui vivent sans pôpa... *fiou* T__T ci trop tristeuh ! »

*contente* miciiiii bôôôôcoup ^_________^ (sourire colgate ©)

« Enfin bref, ma-gni-fi-que ce chapitre, splendide ! En conclusion un zoli chap sadique (quand même c'est à préciser... ;p) qui finit une magnifique histoire ! J'espère que tu vas nous en pondre d'autres comme ça, courtes ou longues c'est la même chose tant que ça vient de ta plume... ^__^ héhé » waaaaaaah *zyeux zen forme de cœurs tout mimis* miciiiiiiiiii ##^^##

« En tout cas, je suis extrêmement fière de toi ma ch'tite Crychoune ! Je t'adoreuh ! même avec ton sadisme et ta pression... ;p lol ! Gros gros bisous ma puce-que-j'adore ! Sam. » *toute fière*

MERCIIIIII ! je t'adoooooooore *câlin alien-grenouille les bras zouverts*

Et merci aussi pour la 2de review *mdr*

**Imari ashke** : « sa y est je me suis remit a jour sur ton histoire... et c'est fini... La fin est tres triste mais je m'y attendais quelque peu... bien qu'elle soit plus horrible que je ne l'aurais cru...  
Les derniers chapitres sont plutot sombres... C'est beau mais dramatique... N'empeche t'es tres douee pour le drama! lol! ^ô^  
Alors bravo et pond encore d'autres fiction aussi bien ecrites!! ^ô^ »

à tu t'attendais à ce genre de fin ? bon, y en a quelques uns quand même ^^. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle soit le plus horrible possible, sans qu'elle soit gore : tout dans la psychologie, ça fait encore plus mal ^^. Oui, les derniers chapitres sont sombres pour introduire cet ultime chapitre là. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments #^^#

**MA LILIIIIIIIE** : hilou, touâ ^^

*hausse un sourcil* c'est vrai, la période où tu pétais totalement un cable, j'avais oublié, ça ^^

évitons les pléonasmes, hein ? *mdr*

tu veux que je t'aide à te sortir de ta folie ? MDR ouais, t'es pas à la bonne adresse, là ! L'Antre du Diable est réputée, mais pas pour ça p

rôôôôh pis merci pour les compliments, tu vas me faire rougir *geste bourge à la Béné*

« décidément, je serais mieux de me méfier de toi et de revoir mes fréquentation webique parce que là, si ça continue, je ne vais même pas atteindre ma majorité et serait tuée à coup de pulsion sadique... » *MDR* bah ouais, pourtant t'étais prévenue, je suis dangereuse à fréquenter ^^ *particulièrement fière, en fait*

« Et... Sirius *soupir rêveur*... *se réveille* ouais, enfin tu l'as quand même foutu dans la fosse sceptique jusqu'au cou là... Mais bon, il vit... enfin peut être qu'il aurait préféré mourir...  
ENFIN T'ES FOLLE QUAND MÊME ! » MDRRRRRR ! la fosse sceptique, j'l'avais oubliée, celle-là !

et oui, je suis folle, c'est prouvée. J'ai même un tampon sur la nuque, tu veux voir ? :p

ouais, j'ai vu, toi et ta manie d'essayer de faire tout pas comme tout le monde et différemment *hinhin* *pfff* *mdr*

« RAH vieille folle admiratrice de BOO et adepte des bougies au cannabis, ne refais plus jamais de fin aussi tristes et boulversante mais que tout le monde adore même si tout le monde il est sur le cul ! nah ! t'es vilaine, pas belle, moche, sans bouc ! point final ! nah ! *boude* » MDR ! ouais, tout le monde il est sur le cul, j'adore ça ! ^_______________^ (ç même pas édenté, même pas drôle). Et naaaaaaan ! boudeuh pas é_è *sniiiiiiif*

aaaah, nan, j'préfère ça *coucougnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*

(k) *à la Armande* *clic*

*somnambule*

*cââââliiiiin*

*et tout et tout*

Je t'adoweuh ! vivement le 15 août, ma Lilie adowée que j'adowe ( p)

**Wynzy** : hilou toi ! ^_^

37 chapitres ? ah nan, pas d'un coup, tu m'as fait peur ^^. T'as adoré ? ouaiiiiis ! *brandit le poing*

« Donc c'est surtout la fin qui m'a choquer...  
Profondement choquer... pasque, avec ma fatigue, mon mal de tête et mon état de mauvaise humeur après ^^etre ressortit de 8h de cours les plus détestable et pour finir de lire uen fiction à la fin tragique, le tout est que je suis encore plus acablé...  
Tiens, bizarrement, à écrire ça, je recommencer à avoir un fin sourire... »

Wow, c'est génial, ça ! ouais, bon, c'est pas génial de te mettre de mauvaise humeur, d'accord ^^ ... mais j'aime bien saper le moral des gens comme ça *hinhin*

'fin mici beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ^____^

**Ccilia** : hello ! et merci ^_^ !

**Mimi-la-pro** : merciii ! ^________^

**Cèz** : tiens, ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu, toi... en vacances, peut-être ? à propos, j'ai accepté deux ou trois personnes sur le site. (oh, toi qui passes par là, va voir le site de Csame : ! Tant qu'à faire, autant faire de la pub :p).

J'imagine que tu n'es pas arrivé jusqu'au 37e chapitre, donc tu n'es sûrement pas arrivé ici. Je t'ai déjà donné mes impressions, donc je te le redis ici : ne te force pas à le lire, si tu n'accroches pas ^^. Allez, bye !

**Alana Chantelune** : « Non d'un chien... La fin est vraiment sinistre... Br... chapeau... » merci beaucoup ! ^____^

**Océane Potter** : « Trop triste la fin! Ouin! T_T » merci ! ^____^

**Tiju** : oui, je sais, c'est une erreur. Je m'en suis aperçue plusieurs chapitres après. Mes plus plates excuses. Enfin, merci pour les compliments, j'espère que tu es arrivé(e) jusque là ^^

**Lulune** : - pour le 13e chapitre : oui, bah... c'est sûr qu'après avoir écrit toute la fic, je ne peux plus centrer sur la famille comme tu l'espérais. Mais je crois que la suite l'est plus ^^.

- pour le 37e : « Ca fait bizarre.Au début de la fic,tout était joyeux.Tout était super.Et après...tout est devenu sombre.J'avais les larmes aux yeux parfois!  
Mais il reste quand même que c'est une des meilleures fics que j'ai jamais vues...Et en passant,c'est vrai que tupeux rivaliser avec Alo.  
Tu fais des grands textes avec des sujets fondés,  
sauf que tu es moins mélo-dramatique qu'elle. Regardez la fic qu'elle a écrite,"Le secret de ma mère",c'était sombre,mais hyper-captivant!Et je ne crois pas que personne ne puisse rivaliser avec JKR parce que c'est elle qui a créez les personnages de HP et qu'elle connait leur vie comme la sienne.Alors ne t'en fait pas si tu ne te crois pas capable de rivaliser avec elle,c'est naturel!Alors c'est ça,tout ça pour dire que ta fic est super bonne.Bizz,de Lulune »

à oui, c'était le but, de faire une cassure entre le début et la fin. Les larmes aux yeux ? ça prouve que j'ai réussi mon effet ^^ ! une des meilleures fics ? wow #^^# merci ! ça me fait aussi plaisir de me dire que je peux rivaliser avec Alo', mais je continue à ne pas le croire. D'ailleurs, je ne trouve pas qu'elle fasse des mélo-drama... et je ne m'en fais pas pour ne pas être capable de rivaliser avec JKR, t'en fais pas ^^ ! remarque... non, je ne vais rien dire, spoiler à l'horizon, je vais garder mes pensées pour moi...

bref, merci !

**Popp** : merci beaucoup ! je t'ai déjà envoyé un mail, donc je ne vais pas me répéter, mais merci ^^ !

Voilà, j'en ai fini avec tous ces commentaires très plaisants ^_^.

Merci encore à tous

Et j'espère vous retrouver parmi mes lecteurs lors de mes prochaines fictions -p

Bye ! 

¤ Crys ¤


End file.
